The Between Years
by MrSkeeter
Summary: Picking up his fallen adversary's wand Dudley turned to find Lavender locked in combat with her own foe. After a brief internal debate he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Me and Harry are family, might as well try." Pointing the wand at the wizard he ordered, "Shoot something!" ... Nineteen years is a long time. What happened as the wizzarding world returned to normal?
1. Prolog

I don't own Harry Potter or any other character, but I do have my own thoughts and imagination.

Special thanks to Barb and Beth, my at home beta readers.

* * *

Prologue

The sun glint off the golden ball as it soared through the clear late summer sky followed closely by a blue and burgundy blur. From somewhere far below an amplified voice could be heard.

"Potter and Krum have spotted the snitch! They are closing in shoulder to shoulder it looks like this edition of the Quiditch World Cup will soon be over!"

As they soared, seemingly effortlessly thru the air the world's two greatest seekers turned and looked at each other. They exchanged a nod before Potter extended a foot and gave Krum a push gaining just the edge needed to break free. Straining forward, closing closer, ever closer, extending a blue gloved hand, and then it was over.

The stadium below erupted and the faraway voice could be heard screaming, "England wins the World Cup, England wins the World Cup!"

As her teammates rushed to join her Ginny Potter pulled her broom to a stop, causing her long auburn hair to wrap around her face, and held the fluttering snitch over her head.

Below, among the screaming crowd, Harry Potter looked up with approving adoration at his wife. Smiling to himself, he remembered the joy he felt four years earlier when he had been in her place. He was shaken from his thoughts as the large man next to him slapped his back. "Blimey Harry what a match! Thanks for getting Luna and me in."

"Not a problem Dudley, the least I could do for my business partner and one of my best friends."

Partially because he had started to float, but mostly because Harry loved his son, he leaned over to pick up the young boy next to him who was shouting, "Mommy caught the snitch! Mommy caught the snitch!" and placed him on his shoulders.

"Yes she did James, yes she did."

Smiling to himself, Harry returned to his own thoughts. He let his mind drift back through the years to a morning that seemed forever ago; a morning that was both terrible and wonderful, a morning when his life first became normal. He chuckled to himself, and as his mind continued to drift back thru the years thought, "At least as normal as my life could ever be."


	2. The Morning After the Battle

The Morning After The Battle

The brightness of the morning illuminated the small room high in the Gryffindor tower causing the space inside the drawn maroon bed curtains to glow a soft scarlet. Harry Potter awoke, running a hand over his forehead and through his hair. Had the events running through his head really happened, or had this all been some strange dream. As the thoughts circled his mind he slowly became aware of the one thing that proved their reality. Sleeping next to him, her breath almost unnoticeable laid Ginny Weasley. When during the night, or had it been nights, did she join him? Harry didn't really care. He rolled over to look at her peaceful face and absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes opened and they exchanged smiles. "Good morning, I've missed you. How long have you been here? How long have I been here?"

Ginny rose on her elbows and gave Harry a soft kiss. "I've missed you to. You slept the whole day. I joined you last night, once I could get away from Mom."

Mom. The word echoed in Harry's head as the images from the great hall came flooding back. Mrs. Weasley killing Bellatrix, he and Tom Riddle circling, the blinding flash, the loud cheers. The Weasley family mourning over Fred's body. Tonks's, Lupin, Colin, so many more bodies. So many more families mourning. The emotion crashed over Harry and the tears came. Ginny said nothing, but hugged him and allowed him his own time to mourn. Eventually the tears slowed and other thoughts entered Harry's mind Talking with Dumbledore's portrait, agreeing that the hallows should remain separated, fixing his wand, blindly finding his way to his old bed.

After what seemed hours Harry became aware that the knot in his stomach was no longer emotion, but hunger. He still had no desire to face the world that waited outside the bedroom door. The world that considered him a hero and was now, Harry was certain, clamoring for his story. Once again, as he had two mornings ago, Harry wondered if Kreacher might bring him a sandwich. As if reading his mind Ginny told him the whole tower was empty, apart from them, Ron and Hermione. She told him to go ahead and clean up then join them in the common room. Sitting on the bed watching her leave he stopped her and asked. "Ginny who knows you're up here?"

She smiled and answered, "Ron and Hermione of course and George and Mom and Dad."

"Your Mom and Dad know?"

"Well yah, I think Dad figured out about us ages ago. Mom was a little unsure, but Dad intervened and Ron and George were actually helpful."

"Ron and George were helpful? You're having a go at me."

Ginny flashed Harry a smile, that smile that warmed him to the very core, and giggled. Harry knew this wasn't the time or place. He also knew that they may not be alone together again in the foreseeable future. Hadn't they already denied themselves for over a year? She was here now, really here, not just a dot on the Marauders Map. He crossed the room, swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She returned his kiss and as they became lost in each others embrace the world outside drifted away.

A short while later it was a much refreshed Harry that entered the Gryffindor common room to join the three people dearest to him. There had already been trays of food delivered. He tried to decide if it was Ron or Ginny who requested this. Both seemed equally likely. Ron because he was always hungry, and Ginny because she seemed to think of everything he needed. Deciding it didn't really matter he thanked the room in general before filling his plate and sitting in his favorite overstuffed chair.

It was Ron who spoke first. "You know mate, there's a lot of people who want to tell you thank you."

Harry looked at his best friend. "I know, and I know I can't stay locked in this tower forever, but I'm not ready just yet."

"What about Dumbledore's Army, couldn't you at least talk with them."

"O.K., go ahead and round them up. And Ron, ask your family to join us."

In short order Harry found himself in the center of a room filled with his friends. Luna and Neville were the first to arrive. They didn't have far to come, having spent the whole night waiting outside the portrait hole. It filled Harry with unexpected warmth to be in the company of so many smiling faces. Yet he couldn't help feeling guilt for those that were missing. This was driven home all the more when Molly and George Weasley entered the room.

"Ron where's your Dad and Percy?"

"Not to worry mate," said George. "Percy has gone back to the Ministry to make arrangements for your privacy and protection and Dad took," he was cut short by Mrs. Weasley clearing her throat, "had some business to attend to."

George's answer caught Harry off guard and seemed to hold him by his throat. Of course he hadn't expected everyone to just wait around for him. But at the same time he hadn't considered that at this very moment, all around the country, families were planning the funerals of loved ones. Harry fought to control his emotions, fought to accept the fact that the deaths were not his fault. As tears filled his eyes once again it was Mrs. Weasley who reached him first. She gave him a long tight hug. Before he could speak she took his head in her hands and said, "Don't worry yourself about anything dear. You'll be coming to the Burrow with us. At least for the next few days I'll not be having anymore of my boys running around on their own." His heart swelled with gratitude for her as he nodded his agreement. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and he looked around the room wishing he could hug all of them at once.

Harry started going from person to person offering them his gratitude. There was Luna who endured the cellar at Malfoy Manner. Neville who, with out understanding why or what it really meant, had destroyed the last horcrux. So many more that had never left his side, who stood with him when the time had come. When he reached George he asked, "Why has Percy gone to arrange for my protection?"

"Well there just might be the odd ex-deatheater about who might not be wishing you well."

Harry had to admit that he hadn't really thought about that. Then something he had thought of came back to the front of his mind. "Luna, would you tell your father I think the Quibbler should be the one to tell the world the whole story."

"Daddy will be so thrilled. He rather thought you'd be upset with him after that little incident at the house."

"I am, but he's always supported me, and without him we," Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who nodded silent agreement, "wouldn't have been able to put all the pieces together." Turning to Hermione he asked, "will you be setting straight off to gather up your parents?"

"No I think it could wait a few days, besides I'd like you and Ron to be with me when I do."

Harry nodded his agreement as Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave her a hug. Harry walked to Ginny, taking her hand he turned to the room; "If nobody minds then, I'd like to be on the way. Oh, Neville would you please tell Professor McGonnagal that I'll come back in a few days if she'd like."


	3. The Burrow

The Burrow

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Mrs. Weasley all traveled directly from the Gryffindor common room to the Burrow via the flue network. The old place looked as homey and inviting as ever, if in need of a good cleaning. After all no one had actually lived there for many months. To Harry it also seemed strangely quite. As if the very house and grounds understood the scope of what had transpired. Mrs. Weasley looked around and said, "so much cleaning up to do. We'd better be getting busy." So it was that the six of them spent the balance of the afternoon sweeping, dusting, washing windows, doing laundry and tending to the grounds. Each so busy with the job at hand they didn't have time to dwell on the events of the past months.

The sun was beginning to set, sending long gray shadows across the landscape when Arthur returned home. He gave Molly a kiss saying, "sorry I'm late, I stopped by Hogwarts, not knowing if you'd left yet."

"Never mind that now, dinner's almost ready. Ginny round up the others, would you please?"

They entered the cramped kitchen one by one each giving Mr. Weasley a hug. When Harry embraced him he whispered, "Sir I'm sorry for everything I've put you and your family through."

Mr. Weasley took both of Harry's hands in his and looked him straight in the face. "Now listen to me Harry James Potter what happened had to happen, it's not your fault. Very likely without you we might not be here together tonight." Harry nodded but remained silent. He accepted that the others had rallied to support him not because he was Harry Potter, but because they shared a cause, a common desire to defeat evil and make the world a better place. Still it was difficult for him to excuse himself from any blame. After all he had been destined, no chosen, for the task. But they had all come along freely. He was shaken from these thoughts by a soft touch on his shoulder as Ginny guided him towards the table. The group sat quietly as they ate, the only sounds being forks and knives scrapping plates.

Finally, clearing his throat, Mr. Weasley spoke. "This may not be the best setting but there's no use putting it of any longer." As his voice broke and his eyes teared he continued, "Fred's funeral will be tomorrow at Mafalda's. We will all want to be there early." The silence that followed Mr. Weasley's announcement made the silence that preceded it seem raucous by comparison. Even Ron seemed to have lost interest in eating.

Molly Weasley got up and hugged her husband. One by one the others excused themselves and filed from the kitchen. Harry felt the need for space and headed to the garden. He stood transfixed, staring at the stars and contemplating tomorrow. He didn't notice Ginny approaching until she slipped her hand into his. Her face glowed softly in the moonlight as he turned his head to look at her. She smiled up at him, he smiled at her and they kissed. A quick soft kiss, a kiss that spoke of a mutual understanding, of a bond that didn't need to be tested or proved. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and in silence they watched the evening sky.

Soon they where joined by Ron and Hermione. Not a Ron looking out for his little sister, but a Ron who accepted them as a couple and needed to find some time alone with his own thoughts. The four of them stood together, not speaking, then without even really knowing it they started to walk. They circled the garden and moved towards the orchard. Ginny's hand in Harry's, Hermione's hand in Ron's. It was Ron who finally spoke, "guess we'll have an early start tomorrow."

The others murmured agreement and Harry asked, "why Mafalda's?"

Ron answered, "Aunt Mafalda's house is, for want of a better term, Weasley Manor. Generations of Weasleys are buried there."

The four continued to walk in silence. Not really knowing where they were going, until they found themselves at the entrance to the Burrow. They entered the house and found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the parlor. From upstairs they could hear a radio and guessed George must be in his room. "Ah there you are," said Mrs. Weasley, "it's getting late we should all be off to bed. Hermione you can share with Ginny, Harry you can use Bill's old room if you'd like. I'm quit sure he won't mind seeing as he has a whole house of his own now."

Harry answered, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but if its all the same I think Ron and I," he was cut off by a kick in the shin from Ginny, a pinch in the back from Hermione and a death look glare from Ron, "on second thought Bill's old room would be fine. Thanks."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tried to pretend they hadn't seen this, and that they didn't know what was going on, but neither quit succeeded in preventing a grin from appearing on their faces as she said, "good that's that settled. Now off you go the four of you."

As they made their way up the stairs Harry asked, "What was that for? Hermione and I could have switched rooms if anybody wanted to be alone together." He was greeted with a three part chorus of "oh shut up!"

The morning rose grey, a gentle grey that filtered the light and added a serious, muted feel to the day's activities. Percy and Charley had arrived at the house during the night and joined the others for breakfast. Soon after Bill and Fleur arrived and the somber group started their journey to Aunt Mafalda's, reaching it sooner then Harry had thought they would. The house was a nice country house, not much more then a large cottage really. The gardens were well kept and bordered on one edge by manicured orchards and on the other by a small forest. A waist high stone fence circled the main property and the pathway was framed by a smartly done wrought iron gate. Black bunting had been draped from the fence and from every window of the house. Mafalda met the group at the front door. She hugged them all as they entered the house then showed them thru to the back yard were Fred lay in his coffin.

At the sight of her son Molly Weasley broke down and started to sob. Mr. Weasley helped her to a chair as Fleur, Hermione, Ginny and Mafalda rushed to comfort her. Harry, who perhaps knew death better then all the others, didn't know how to react. He looked from Mrs. Weasley to Fred and back. Then he approached the coffin. Fred was dressed in the same dragon skin suit he had been wearing on Harry's first visit to the joke shop. Harry reached out to touch Fred's hand. He hoped Fred was in the same kind of place he had been after Voldemort had killed him the forest. Someplace clean and warm with friends and family. He brushed the tears from his eyes and said, "Good bye Fred, thanks for all your help."

A hand squeezed his shoulder. "That's all he would have wanted to hear mate", said George as he slipped a whistling snap dragon into his brother's suit pocket and gave Harry a wink. Despite the pain, Harry had to smile as he remembered his friend.

Fred Weasley was laid to rest among his ancestors under a stone which read:

Fred Weasley

loving son and brother, caring friend

died doing that which is noble and right

Blessed is he who can laugh at danger but also himself.

On the return trip to the Burrow Harry pulled Percy aside. "Percy do you know if anyone has recovered Severus Snape's body yet?"

"I don't think they have. Why do you ask?"

"His body is in the shrieking shack, I saw Riddle kill him on the night of the battle. I was thinking he deserves a proper burial and not to lay forgotten somewhere. I know the timing isn't great, but could you ask someone from the ministry to recover it for me."

"I can Harry, but it's sure to raise some questions. The Minister himself may get involved."

"That's fine, Minister Shaklebolt can even come to the funeral if he'd like. Tell him I'll explain why this matters so much to me when I see him there. Although I suspect he may be able to guess at some of it."

The following morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Minister for Magic gathered on a wooded hill overlooking the playground where Lilly Evans and Severus Snape had met as children. For reasons that, for now, only Harry fully understood they buried Severus Snape under a stone which read:

Severus Snape

loyal to his heart unto the end

judge not a book by its cover

When the service was complete the Minister asked Harry for a word. They excused themselves from the others and retreated a short distance. It was Harry who spoke first, "Minister I know this doesn't make a lot of sense and that you'd like to know everything that happened. If you could help me out I can take care of that for you."

"Harry you've read my mind, what can I do for you?"

"If you could gather up the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix and have them meet at Hogwarts tomorrow I'd appreciate it. Oh, and could you try to keep this from getting out, I promised an exclusive to The Quibbler."

"I can do that."

"Thank you Minister, until tomorrow then."

"Not so fast, there's another thing I need to discuss with you. There's a movement to create a new holiday, Harry Potter Day."

"No! I don't want that!

"But the people do."

Harry thought quickly, "Minister you worked with the muggles, you know their holidays, why couldn't we have a Remembrance Day to honor all those who fought and died."

"Good idea Harry. I think we just might be able to get them to agree with that. Until tomorrow then."

As the Minister for Magic walked away Ron approached Harry, "What was that all about then?"

"I'll fill you all in later. Come on, we've got to get hold of Dumbledore's Army."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione apparated to the hills near the Burrow. Harry wanted to visit the Lovegoods before they went home. He felt the time was right to tell Xenophilius his story, but he'd make sure to ask him not to publish it until after tomorrow's meeting at Hogwarts. Taking Ginny's hand he began to walk and filled them in on his conversation with the Minister for Magic. Ron thought that a holiday in your name sounded like a pretty good deal, but Ginny and Hermione agreed with Harry that a Remembrance Day would be better. As they continued to walk Hermione suggested that perhaps she and Ron should return to the Burrow and begin notify Dumbledore's Army. Harry smiled to himself as he agreed with her. They could use the magic coins right here but the idea of being alone with Ginny for awhile was very appealing. He had the sneaky suspicion that Hermione might be thinking the same thing about Ron. With a "see you at dinner" the four parted company to complete their assigned tasks.

Harry and Ginny walked silently across the English countryside, letting her small hand in his say all that needed to be said. When the reached the Lovegood house Harry was glad to see, that from the outside at least, it appeared to have been repaired since his last visit. He smiled at the please pick your own radishes sign and shouted "hello!" as he swung open the gate and held it for Ginny. Luna was sprinting from the front door before the gate had a chance to close behind them.

"Harry! Ginny! I'm so glad to see you. I just got the message about the meeting."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and each raised an eyebrow. The look told him that she shared his belief that having sent the message right away Ron and Hermione were probably at this very moment snogging in some quite field. He made a note to ask Hermione about the grass stains on her jeans, whether there were any there or not. He turned his attention back to Luna. "Hi Luna, is your dad home? I've decided it's time to give him my story, if he'll agree not to publish it until after tomorrows meeting."

"He is and he's thrilled that you want him to publish it. He's been giddy waiting to hear from you ever since I told him, I'm sure he won't mind waiting. It will take that long to write it anyway. Please come inside."

They followed her into the strange silo-shaped house and Harry spent the rest of the day relating not just the past year, but the past several years, to Xenophilius Lovegood. It was also the first time Luna or Ginny had learned all the details and they sat spellbound, hanging on every word. When he finished Ginny threw her arms around him and whispered, "Potter", it was the first time she had ever address him by only his surname and it caught him off guard, "if you ever go off to face death again I'll kill you myself when you get back."

Harry whispered back "yes dear" and they both laughed.

He turned to Luna and Xenophilius, "it's getting late, and we'll be expected at the Weasley's for dinner."

Xenophilius took his hand, "thank you very much my dear boy, thank you very much."

That night, as Harry lay in bed contemplating the following day, the door to his room opened and a slender figure entered and slipped under the covers with him. "You going to be alright?" Ginny asked.

"Ya I think so, telling it today kind of help sort it out and calm me down." She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled her head against his neck and shoulder. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Harry awoke the next morning to Mrs. Weasley shouting up the stairs. "Breakfast's ready, all of you get a move on up there." He and Ginny bolted upright and looked at each other with terror in their eyes. They hadn't meant to fall asleep, hadn't meant to spend the whole night together. Mrs. Weasley would be expecting an answer. What would they do now, how could Ginny answer her mother from Harry's room? Their salvation came in the form of Hermione's voice.

"We'll be right there."

Followed by Charley's, "on my way mom."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Ginny was elbowing him in the ribs and whispering "say something."

He glanced at her before shouting, a little too loudly, "We're coming Mrs. Weasley."

"Why did you say we?" hissed Ginny.

"Because you told me to say something, don't worry I'm sure she'll think I meant Ron and me. Don't you?"

Ginny nodded yes as they walked to the door. Opening the door a crack Harry peered out. The stairway was empty and he waved her forward. She paused to give him a quick kiss before he opened the door and they were greeted by the sight of Ron leaving the girl's room while Hermione peaked out the door behind him. The two youngest Weasleys blushed pink when they saw each other. But, this was nothing compared to the bright red they turned when Charley opened his door. He looked first at his brother, then at his sister, and then suppressing a laugh he headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hermione's eye had caught Harry's and they both struggled to keep from laughing themselves.

"Morning", mumbled Ron as he passed Harry.

By the time they joined the others at breakfast their embarrassment had passed. Fortunately Charley had the good grace not to say anything and the meal passed without incident. They were helping Mrs. Weasley clear the table when Hermione told Harry, "I hope you don't mind but Ron and I went ahead and invited a few others to the meeting today."

"Who?" asked Harry?

"People who weren't in Dumbledore's Army or the Order of the Phoenix, but who lost family members during the battle. Andromeda Tonks, The Creeveys, and the others that we could remember."

"Good idea Hermione. No, I don't mind at all. When did you find time to contact them all?"

"After we used the coin to send the message to Dumbledore's Army, Ron and I went to the owl office and sent letters to the others. Why, did you think we spent the whole afternoon snogging in a field somewhere?"

Harry shot a glance at Ginny, "No not at all, but since you brought it up, your jeans do have a grass stain on them"

Hermione twisted trying to look at herself, "where?" Ginny and Charley burst into laughter as Ron cast a self conscious look over his own wardrobe.


	4. The Head Mistress' Office

The Head Mistress' Office

Once they had finished cleaning up Harry announced that he wanted to leave early so he could speak with Professor McGonnagal before the meeting. Ginny wanted to accompany him, and at first Harry balked at the idea. He wanted a chance to talk alone with Dumbledore, to let him know he had told Xenophilius the whole story and that he would be repeating it for those who would be assembling that afternoon. Still, this wasn't a reason to deny her. Not after she had accepted without question that for her own safety they couldn't be together, and had waited over a year for the chance to be with him again. He knew what that time had been like for himself and guessed it had been at least as bad for her. In the end he hoped for an objection from Mrs. Weasley, but when none was offered he agreed she should come with him.

Harry had planned on apparating to Hogsmeade and then walking to the castle but Mrs. Weasley would have none of it. "I don't care if you are seventeen, or if you are very good at it, your not licensed and you won't do it."

He knew this was a fight he couldn't win. He might have defeated the Dark Lord. But convincing the woman who treated him like her own son, who he thought of as his own mother, that it was o.k. to break the law, just this one time, wasn't going to happen. It didn't matter that he'd been apparating all over England and breaking who knows how many other laws for the past year. In the end it was agreed they'd use the flue network. Saying their good byes and see you soons to the others, they each threw a pinch of powder into the kitchen fireplace and stepped into the flames.

In a swirl of green flame and soot Harry and Ginny arrived in the Gryffindor common room. The stepped from the hearth and she used her wand to cast a quick cleaning spell over them. They headed for the portrait hole, passed through it and into the corridors of Hogwarts Castle. Harry paused to look around. It appeared that most of the damage, in this part of the castle at least, had been repaired already. Here and there a blast mark still scarred the walls and he wondered if they were being left there on purpose or if it couldn't be fixed. He felt his forehead and thought of Madeye's many injures and George's ear. Maybe, like people, if a stone was scared by a curse it couldn't be repaired. As he mulled these thoughts over in his mind he became aware of a murmuring. Glancing up he noticed the portraits where all looking at him and talking in hushed tones. He didn't blame them, he had arrived at the school unannounced, and he was sure he'd have to endure much more murmuring and pointing in the weeks ahead.

Unannounced! The thought hit him like a well placed bludger. They'd arrived unannounced! What if Professor McGonnagal wasn't in her office, what if she wasn't even at the school? He decided they'd just have to chance it, and then had a better idea. "Kreacher"

With a loud crack the house elf appeared. Bowing low he asked, "what service can Kreacher be to Master Potter, friend of house elves and champion of Master Regulus?"

"Kreacher could you please get word to Professor McGonagall that I'm here and would like to see her?"

"I can Master Potter." With a crack he was gone.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Champion of Master Regulus?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you while we walk." As they traveled through the empty corridors he related the whole tale to her. How he had given Kreacher the fake horcrux as a gift and explained that he could help him avenge Regulus' death by finding Mundungus so they could get the real one. He finished just as they reached the staircase to the Head Mistresses office. He was glad to see the gargoyle guarding the entrance had been restored to its plinth.

Ginny was silent for a moment. "You left that little bit out yesterday, what else don't I know?"

"Well ya, I did leave out some minor details. But come on, if I completely connected all the dots the story would be so long it could fill, I don't know, seven books. Besides we finally have forever for me to tell you every little thing."

She smiled that smile at him and Harry couldn't help himself. He pulled her close and kissed her. They were interrupted by an hmmph. It was the gargoyle. Harry composed himself.

"Sorry, I don't know the password but I was wondering if I might be able to see Professor McGonagall."

The guardian slide aside, "I have been given strict orders that Mr. Harry Potter is always to be allowed to visit the Head Mistress."

Harry took Ginny's hand and together they stepped onto the rotating staircase. They reached the top and stepped onto the landing. He approached the door to the office and was about to knock when it swung open.

"Harry, come in." He paused, since when did she call him Harry instead of Potter? He decided it was just one of many new things he'd have to get use to. They entered the office and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk. Hanging directly behind her, just where it had been on the night of the battle, was the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. His glasses still perched on the end of his long crocked nose, his hair and beard still white and flowing as ever. Dumbledore's portrait smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back at him.

"Hello Professor, thank you for seeing us and for letting me use the great hall today."

"Not at all Harry," Smiling she lifted her hand and pointed to two chairs opposite her desk, "Please take a seat. I see Miss Weasley has joined you. You know some of us on the staff had a little bet about you two. Isn't that right Albus?"

"Quite right Minerva."

Ginny blushed and tried to hide behind her hands.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled, "Even after you asked me about Hermione?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Even after."

Professor McGonagall spoke next, "So what brings you to Hogwarts early Harry?"

"Well Professor the truth is I'd like to speak with Professor Dumbledore. You can stay if you'd like, there's no more secret mission and soon everybody will know anyway. But first I have to give someone a proper thank you." Harry got up and walked to the portrait of Phineas Black. "Thank you for your help during these past months Professor"

Phineas Nigellus Black looked shocked, then bewildered, then like he might cry. He managed a quick, "you're welcome", before standing and exiting his portrait.

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, "I know he thought that he was just spying on us for Severus", Dumbledore started to say Professor Snape, but Harry waved him down. "Knowing what I know now I consider him a friend and as such I will address as I do all my friends." He started again, "I know Professor Black thought he was just spying on us for Severus, but he really did provide us with some useful information and without him Severus would never have been able to get us the Sword of Gryffindor." Dumbledore nodded and Harry continued. "Professor I wanted you to know that I plan on telling the whole truth to everyone. I've already given the story to Xenophilius Lovegood and he'll be publishing it in the Quibbler. I don't think it does anyone any good to have a bunch of half-truths and innuendos floating around."

Dumbledore smiled down at him. "I'd expect nothing less of you Harry. I've said before that in many ways you posses strength and power greater then I ever had."

"Thank you Professor." Turning to McGonagall Harry continued, "and thank you Professor. That's all I really wanted to say for now. If you don't mind I think I'd like to wander the grounds until the meeting."

McGonagall nodded, "One moment before you leave Harry. We found this with Severus' belongings. I think you should have it." From her desk she pulled a torn photo and handed it to him.

Harry looked at the picture of his mother laughing. Could it really be? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had found in Sirius' room of him riding the toy broom. He placed the two pieces together on McGonagall's desk. They fit! He took out his wand, "Reparo", it worked! He picked up the picture and watched Lilly Potter laugh as James Potter tried unsuccessfully to catch the infant Harry and his toy broom. He smiled at his family as Ginny joined him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his chest. Hoping that one day she might also be his family he bent his neck and kissed the top of her head.

Their mood was broken by McGonagall clearing her throat. "Excuse me you two, but I don't think that's appropriate behavior for two students in the Head Mistresses' office, even if one of them happens to be Harry Potter."

Harry looked at her, "Two students professor?"

"Why yes, I assumed you'd want to return and complete your seventh year"

"To be honest I hadn't thought about it, but ya, I do and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will also."

"I should hope they would, what would the castle be like with only one of the trio running around."

Ginny took Harry's hand, "We'll be in the same year now. It'll be the quartet."

Minerva McGonagall looked at them, "Merlin's beard, why are we even bothering to repair the place?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore roared with laughter and the three of them joined in.


	5. The Story is Told

The Story is Told

Harry and Ginny spent the balance of the morning enjoying each others company by the lake. Kreacher had been summoned to bring them a light lunch and at Harry's request had stayed to eat with them. As the hour slipped past noon Harry decided they better head back up to the castle. They arrived at the entrance hall just prior to the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. Ginny left for the great hall with her family, while Harry stayed to greet the remainder of the guest. He was soon joined by McGonagall and together they greeted each person as they arrived. Hagrid was among the first to and Harry heard him, or rather heard Grawp, before he could see him. He swept Harry into is arms.

"Harry, good to see ya."

Harry stretched his back trying to recover from Hagrid's hug. "Good to see you Hagrid, you sure won't be sneaking up on anybody with that brother of yours."

"Ah he ain't so bad, getting quieter all the time." Hagrid shuffled about, "guess I'd best be heading in. See you after Harry." Looking up he added, "Grawppy you be good now."

Harry watched Hagrid enter the great hall, turning he found himself looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes. "Aberforth, so glad you came. I want to thank you personally for your help."

"Wasn't nothing, besides I want to hear everything you and that brother of mine where up to. Anyway all these extra people in town got to be good for business." He looked at Harry and his expression softened, "Thank you Harry, for what you've already told me, and for what you did."

So it continued for the next several minutes. The Creevys arrived and would hear nothing of his apologies, but graciously accepted his condolences. The Minister for Magic arrived with most of his cabinet. Neville and his grandmother arrived together. Seamus' arrival moments after Dean Thomas meant all his roommates had been able to make it. Firenze, Magorian and Bane the centaurs strode across the ground and entered the castle. Harry was glad to see them together. As the guest continued to arrive he greeted them all, feeling elation with the arrival of each friend and sorrow with the arrival of those who had lost a family member. Finally they had all arrived. McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time, are you ready?" He nodded his reply.

Minerva led Harry into the great hall. They walked to the raised platform at the far end and she indicated he should take a seat in one of the two chairs that had been placed there. He sat down as she addressed the assembled crowd.

"Minister," she nodded in his direction then held her arms wide open as if embracing the entire hall, "friends a tragic chapter in our history has finally come to a close. It was only through hard work and constant vigilance that this has been brought about. Many of you spent years in support of this cause, always believing that this day would arrive. Some of you lost loved ones, all of you suffered, yet your faith never wavered. There are those among you who may well have questions, may still be looking for answers to why. Mr. Potter has not only agreed to meet with you today to try and answer these questions. It was, in fact, he who initiated this gathering." She half turned to look at Harry and extended him a hand. "Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry arose and approached the podium. The very same podium he had seen Dumbledore speaking from on countless occasions. He took McGonagall's hand and thanked her. She put both hands on his and smiled at him before taking he seat. Harry placed a hand on either side of the podium and looked out over the crowd.

"Thank you all for being here today," his voice cracked, "it means a great deal to me." Drawing a deep breath to compose himself he continued. "I don't know if I can ever fully express the gratitude I feel for the support you've given me. I know I can never express how truly sorry I am for all those who have been lost. I assure you, I constantly struggle with myself, wondering if anything could have been done different, if maybe just one person could have been saved. Some of you have already tried to assure me that it wasn't my fault and I thank you." For the second time his voice broke. He looked up to the ceiling and across the crowd spotting Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They all smiled at him and he continued. "Still, this is not why we have gathered here today. I admit that part of my reason for wishing to meet with you is selfish. I feel I need to tell the tale as much as you desire to hear it."

Harry continued on, explaining everything he knew. He told them that two boys had been born fitting the description given by Sybill Trelawney's prediction. That for reasons known only to Voldemort he had chosen Harry instead of Neville. Chosen to mark him, he pointed to his scar, as the one who had the power to vanquish him. As they would several more times during the afternoon the crowed murmured with a mix of excitement and wonder at the revelation.

He revealed the whole story of the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets. Explained that Tom Riddle's diary had been a horcrux and that he had created five others before accidently creating a seventh that he never realized existed. In full detail Harry covered what had happened when he and Cedric had been abducted to the cemetery during the Tri-Wizard Cup. That Voldemort had made the bond between them even stronger by using Harry's blood to bring himself back to life.

When Harry got as far as The Battle of The Department of Mysteries he stopped to personally thank Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Kingsley Shacklebolt for standing by his side. He also requested that everybody take a moment to remember Sirius, who died that night, and Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore all of whom stood by his side but would die later in the war.

He explained Dumbledore's search for the horcruxs, his discovery of Tom Riddles ancestry and the passing of this information to Harry. Told what really happened the night Dumbledore died. That Dumbledore had drank the cursed liquid to reveal the horcrux and had been forced to relive the pain of his sister's death only to return to the astronomy tower and be ambushed. Continuing on he covered the time He, Ron and Hermione had spent hunting down the remaining horcruxs. The audience was shocked when he revealed the truth about Severus Snape and how he had watched over them and secretly delivered the Sword of Gryffindor so Ron could destroy the Locket of Slytherin. They cried with him as he relived their escape from Malfoy Manor and the death of Dobby, and laughed with him as he recalled their escape from Gringotts on the dragon. They hung spellbound while he related Ron and Hermione's trip to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve basilisk fangs so she could destroy the Cup of Hufflepuff and how the fire in the Room of Requirement had destroyed the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Upon hearing this The Grey Lady, who had been floating at the back of the room with the other Hogwarts ghosts, began to wail and fled the great hall. The Bloody Baron chased after her.

Harry paused. He took a deep breath and stared down at the podium. Continuing he explained what happened after Voldemort called the cease fire. How on his way to the forest he stopped and told Neville that the snake, Nagini, had to be killed but had not told him why. Harry didn't mention that after talking to Neville he had seen Ginny but hadn't talked to her because he was afraid it would weaken his resolve. That would be for her ears only at another time.

Harry had decided, on his walk to the Lovegood house the previous day that it would be best if the wizarding world at large didn't know the deathly hollows were real. Who knew what kind of trouble that may cause? He felt guilty about not crediting his Mother and Father and Sirius and Lupin for giving him the strength to walk past the dementors and into the forest but how could he explain their appearance without acknowledging the resurrection stone?

With a new understanding of how Dumbledore must have felt and an appreciation for why he didn't always tell him everything Harry told them how he entered the forest alone. That he had faced Voldemort alone in a circle of death eaters, his wand undrawn. That Voldemort had used the Avada Kedavra curse on him. This revelation broke the audience from their hushed spell. Some screamed, others covered their faces with their hands, well others expressed outrage. Harry waited for them to calm down before continuing. He told them how he had awakened in the soft mist, had talked with Dumbledore, had seen the piece of Riddle's soul laying shriveled and whining on the floor, and how he had decided to return to the forest. That upon his return he realized that Voldemort had somehow been injured while casting the spell. Harry still wasn't sure if this was because Voldemort had killed the piece of his own soul that was inside him or because he had tried to curse him with a wand that recognized Harry as its master and made a mental note to ask Ollivander when he got the chance.

The end of the tale was drawing near as Harry explained that Narcissa Malfoy had not revealed him to be alive in exchange for the information that Draco was still alive in the castle. That Voldemort had not allowed him to rest in peace, but had used the cruciatus curse to throw his body into the air. He explained that Hagrid, who truly thought him dead, had been forced to carry his body from the forest.

Harry's eyes sought out his oldest magical friend, his first real friend. As always he wasn't hard to spot. "Sorry I couldn't let you know somehow Hagrid."

Hagrid removed the table cloth size handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes. "That's all right Harry, I know now."

Not for the first time that afternoon Harry wiped a tear from his own eye before continuing. He described what he felt and heard as he was carried from the forest to the lawn in front of the main entrance where he had been laid on the ground. How he came to realize that it didn't matter he hadn't died, that just being willing to had offered them the same protection his mother's death had given to himself.

His final words to them were, "then Neville sliced the head off Nagini, destroying the last horcrux, and I think you all know what happened after that."

He looked out over the great hall. The assembled crowd sat in silence absorbing what they had heard. Then slowly, one by one, until it rose into a great cacophony of sound, they began to cheer and applaud. This time the cheering didn't bother Harry. They weren't applauding him, they were rejoicing in what they had all achieved. He became aware of McGonagall approaching him, her arms outspread. They hugged and then she turned to the audience.

"Friends the afternoon has passed. If you'd be so kind as to adjourn to the grounds I think a small dinner could be arranged."

Harry sat in the chair behind the podium and watched them file from the room, before getting up to join them. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him by the door. The four looked at each other and embraced.

Neville approached the group. "Excuse me Harry, but I'd just like to say thanks. I'm glad I never knew the details; I don't know how you managed to carry that around with you. But Gram says she always figured I'd been born for something great. You know what she's like."

"Neville I want to tell you something that Dumbledore told me about the Sword of Gryffindor after I killed the basilisk. He said that only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat. I think maybe your Gram is right and you did do something great."

The two friends embraced. It was the first of many times that Harry would find himself being hugged that afternoon. When the great hall was ready, they entered for dinner. Harry had wanted to eat with the Weasleys but found himself seated on the platform next to Kingsley Shaklebolt. As they ate he leaned over to speak to the Minister for Magic.

"Minister, the Malfoys may need some protection now that the word about the forest is out."

"I'm a step ahead of you Harry."

"One more thing, do you think you could pull a few strings and get me an apparition license?"


	6. Back to The Ministry

Back to The Ministry

As people began to finish their dinner and file from the great hall Harry decided it would be best if he wished them a good night. Leaving the table at the head of the room he made his way to the entrance hall and stood by the great wooden doors. Taking the hand of each guest he thanked them for joining him. They all thanked him back and many embraced him. Harry found he was no longer embarrassed by their gratitude. Telling the tale had freed him of that burden and he allowed their love to fill him, washing away much of the pain he had been feeling for the past week. He made a point of asking the families of the deceased if he could visit in the upcoming days to pay his respects and they all agreed. Plans were made to meet with his friends in the upcoming months, when his own life had a chance to settle down a bit.

Finally only one other was left. Harry walked to Ginny and took her hand. "Thank you for waiting."

She smiled, '"let's go home."

He looked into her eyes and hoped that one day they would have their own home. "No I have a better idea."

He led her out the door and together they walked towards Hogsmeade. A short time later they were sitting in a booth at Madam Puddifoot's enjoying tea and each other, trying their best to make up for a lost year. It was almost midnight when they arrived back at the Burrow. Molly was waiting for them as they stepped out of the fireplace, after the morning's conversation Harry hadn't dared to arrive any other way.

"There you two are, we were beginning to worry."

They were both relieved to see that she appeared more concerned than angry. "Sorry we're a little late Mrs. Weasley. We stopped off for a cup tea on the way home."

"Judging by the time I'd say it was more like four or five." She smiled and they both blushed. "Never mind about that now, everybody's in the sitting room. Off you go."

They joined the others, Harry and Ginny squeezing in beside Ron and Hermione on the sofa, and Mrs. Weasley sitting in her chair next to Mr. Weasley. Charley sat in a side chair near the window. Harry asked him if he'd be returning to Romania in the morning.

"No actually, I was just telling the others about a letter I received this evening. It seems your dragon friend from Gringotts has been spotted and I'm part of the team that is being dispatched to round him up. We're assembling tomorrow near Ullapool. What about you, any big plans for tomorrow?"

"Well I am a godfather now, I was thinking it might be nice to visit Teddy and Andromeda and I should really get started paying my respects to those who died last Saturday."

Hermione cleared her throat, "I know this may seem a little awkward at the moment, but I was thinking maybe we could start making plans to bring back my parents." The others agreed and it was decided that she, Harry and Ron would go to the Ministry of Magic with Mr. Weasley in the morning to make the necessary travel arrangements.

At the same moment everyone in the room seemed to realize that they better get to bed if they where going to be setting of first thing in the morning. On their way up the stairs Arthur told them, "I think it might be best if nobody was wondering around the house tonight." Ginny and Ron did as they were told, but since he wasn't really their father Harry and Hermione felt only a little guilt when they disobeyed him.

It had already been morning when they went to bed and by the time the sun rose it was a decidedly tired group that gathered in the kitchen for a hurried breakfast. Arthur Weasley finished his coffee and gave Molly a kiss good bye. "Come on you three, time to leave." He stepped into the fireplace followed by Ron, who grabbed one last piece of toast first, Hermione and Harry, who gave Ginny a quick kiss good bye before remembering that Mrs. Weasley was still in the room and feeling a little embarrassed.

Harry stepped out of the flue and joined the others in the atrium of The Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley wished them all a good day and with a "see you at dinner" headed off to his office.

It felt strange to Harry, being here for personal business and not a trial or some covert mission. He looked around and noticed that the atrium had been restored to much the same appearance as his first visit almost three years ago. Yet something seemed different. Slowly it dawned on him. The normally busy space had come to an almost complete standstill. Every witch and wizard in the room was looking at the three of them. "Come on" Harry said as he started towards the lifts.

"That was awkward" said Ron once they were on the lift and headed for level six. The others agreed and wondered how long they'd have to put up with that sort of reaction. Ron and Hermione expressed relief in their shared opinion that Harry would have to endure it much longer then them.

The lift came to a stop and the magical voice said, "Level Six The Department of Magical Transportation". They stepped out and approached the counter in the center of the lobby.

"May I help you?" asked the smartly dressed witch seated behind the counter without looking up. She jumped slightly when she realized who was standing in front of her.

"Yes" said Hermione, "we'd like to arrange transportation to Australia please."

Regaining her composure the receptionist replied "of course." She pulled three sheets of parchment from a draw and handed one to each of them. "Please fill these out and take them to the Portkey Office. They'll schedule a time for you and take care of any other needed paperwork."

"Thank you" they all replied as they picked up quills and started to fill in the blanks. Upon entering the Portkey Office with their completed forms they were greeted by an older wizard who hardly seemed to notice who he was helping. Harry guessed that the word of their arrival had finally gotten around. He quickly and professionally processed their information and arranged passports for Harry and Hermione, saying her muggle one just wouldn't do. Finally a portkey was scheduled for the following Thursday.

"Well that wasn't so bad" said Ron as they exited the office. "Took awhile though, it's almost time for lunch. Should we stop somewhere or just head home?"

"Let's go back to the Burrow, I've had enough of being stared at for today" answered Harry.

They had almost made it to the door when an old wizard Harry recognized as his apparition instructor from Hogwarts came running after them. "Mr. Potter, glad I caught you. The Minister has asked me to arrange your apparition test. Would eleven Monday next work for you?"

"That would be great, thanks. See you Monday morning."

The day had turned out to be quit beautiful. Scattered cotton ball clouds drifted lazily in an azure sky. Ginny had joined the three of them as they ate their lunch in the garden. They had finished and were now laying on the ground staring at the sky and talking about nothing in particular. Harry would have liked to spend the rest of the day here. How long had it been since he had been able to just do nothing? How long would it be before he really got around to having all the time in the world to do it? He thought to himself, probably never, but was content with the knowledge that he had a good chance of stealing away for moments like this every now and again. Rising to his elbows he looked at his friends, "I guess I'd better be on my way."

"Will you be visiting any others beside Teddy and Andromeda this afternoon" asked Ginny?

"I don't know. I'd really like to, but I think it's more important to take my time when I visit them." They had already agreed that Harry would make these visits alone. It wasn't that he didn't want Ginny's company; he just thought it would be better this way. She didn't really like it, but understood. She stood with him and he kissed her good bye. "Tell your Mom I should be home before dinner."

"I will. See you then."

Harry walked a short way into the surrounding countryside and, even though he knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't approve apparated. The directions he'd received had been good and he disapparated within sight of the Tonks home. He took in his surroundings as he approached the cottage. The last time he'd been here it was dark and nobody was really in the mood to sight see. It was a pleasant well kept house and, he remembered, the back garden had a pond. Walking up the front walk he reached the door and knocked.

Andromeda Tonks answered the door "Harry, please come in. Teddy should be waking from his nap soon. In the mean time could I get you a cup of tea?"

"That would be great thanks."

She served the tea and they talked. Talked about Ted, her late husband, talked about Nymphadora and Lupin. To Harry's relief the conversation wasn't sad at all. The recalled pleasant memories and shared many laughs. In what seemed no time at all they were interrupted by crying from the end of the hall.

"That would be Teddy." She left the room and returned a short time later with a small bundle in her arms. "Here you go why don't you hold him."

It had been the very rare occasion in his life that Harry had ever seen a baby. He certainly had never held one. With unsure hands he reached out and took Teddy Lupin into his arms. Looking down he thought, just maybe, he caught his hair changing color. He looked into Teddy's eyes and smiled. Harry saw reflected there the smiles of his two friends and wondered why he'd been nervous. As far as he was concerned babies or this one at least, were great. He loitered with them for two more hours before excusing himself so he could visit other families that afternoon. Andromeda wouldn't let him leave without taking a picture and he promised to come back as often as he could.

Harry called on as many families as he could that afternoon and found each stop to be pleasant. Sure there was sadness, but in the end the conversation always seemed to come around to happy memories. The visits seemed to have a healing affect and he judge the only real negative impact of the day to be the reaction his bladder was having to so many cups of tea. When he returned to the Burrow that afternoon it was in much higher spirits then anyone had expected.

The following morning at breakfast there was a nock at the door. Ron got up to answer it "Luna, come in."

Luna Lovegood entered the kitchen carrying a large bundle of Quibblers. "Thank you Ron, hi Harry, hi Hermione, hi Ginny, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I thought you might want some copies. They are being released today."

"Thank you Luna" they all answered at once, taking a copy. When he finished reading Harry took another look at the cover. A simple picture of his face looked back at him. The headline read:

Harry Potter Reveals All

The Amazing Story of His Almost Year Long Quest to Save the Wizarding World

The Truth about Albus Dumbledore

The Shocking Family History of Voldemort

It was a little more sensational then he would have liked, but the accompanying article had been true to the facts and he was satisfied. How the rest of the world would react was out of his hands. Turning to Luna he said "Please tell your father it's brilliant."

They sat discussing it for several minutes more before he excused himself to be on his way visiting families again. As with the previous afternoon he found his visits to be, for the most part pleasant. He had especially enjoyed his time with the Creeveys. They had shared some of Colin's pictures from Hogwarts with him. He again found himself in all around agreeable sprits when he returned that evening and was looking forward to a day of doing nothing.

The morning's weather was as fine as the previous days. Not that it mattered to Harry who spent the better part of it in bed. He might just have spent the afternoon there if a slender redheaded witch hadn't come to his room asking if he wanted to take a fly around the orchard. As they walked through the house he spotted Ron in the parlor reading. Ron reading! This might be attributed to his wanting to spend more time with Hermione, but it warranted farther investigation.

He poked his head into the room. "What you doing there Ron?"

"Just a little studying, I kinda like this fighting evil stuff and thought I might join you in being an Auror when we finish school."

Harry stood dumbstruck. Ron Weasley wanting to be an Auror, he didn't know what to think. He was shaken from his stupor only because a soft hand was pulling his towards the door.

Harry and Ginny spent a lovely afternoon flying in the orchard. They played one on one quidditch and follow the leader. Normally he would have found the later to be childish but he liked playing it with her. As the day faded they laid under a tree holding hands and looking at the evening sky.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing"

She rolled onto her side and let her fingers walk up his chest, "Come on you had to be thinking about something."

He turned his head to face her, "If you must know, I was thinking how nice the view is flying behind you. Happy?"

With an impish grin she kneeled above him, lowering her face to his until their noses touched. She whispered "I love you Harry James Potter."

Harry's heart leapt in his chest. It was the second time in a few days he had been addressed by his full name. But this time it was different. It made him feel so giddy, so warm, and so happy! He had spent much of his life not knowing love and now the one person he desired to be with more than any other was expressing her mutual desire to him. He threw his arms around her. "I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley."


	7. A Letter and A License

A Letter and A License

At breakfast the following morning the main topic of conversation was the upcoming trip to retrieve Hermione's parents. The itinerary called for them to leave at ten Thursday evening which would have them arriving in Canberra at eight Friday morning. Molly sat nervously fingering the hem of her flowered apron. She wasn't thrilled by the three of them running off again, less then two weeks after they had come home, but she couldn't begrudge Hermione wanting to see her parents or wanting her closest friends to be with her. Ginny however could begrudge Harry for leaving again so soon and, short of getting him to stay, had lobbied to be included. This was met by a no from Mrs. Weasley, delivered in the type of voice that only mothers possess, leaving no doubt in any of their minds that the topic was dead.

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl flying in through the window. It flew straight to Ginny, landed on the table and dropped its letter in her lap. Then with one mighty push of its wings it lifted back into the air and departed. There was no need to tell the others who it was from, they'd all seen enough of them over the years. She broke the seal and began to read.

Miss Weasley,

We do hope this letter finds you well. You will be pleased to know that classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are scheduled to resume on Monday the 18th of May. The Hogwarts Express will depart from Platform 9 and 3/4 at 9 a.m. However due to the uniqueness of this situation you may make your own travel plans, should you desire. Additionally, due to recent events and the unscheduled interruption of the school year the length of the term will be extended one week.

Sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Headmistress

for The Board of Governors

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ginny looked at the others, "No this isn't fair! It's not like I have to go back for my O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S." She looked at her mother, "Couldn't I just skip it and go back next year?"

Molly took the letter from her daughter and read it herself. This development suited her perfectly as it would put an end to any talk of Ginny joining the others. "No, I think it would be best if you finished the full term."

Harry sat quietly trying to find something to look at anything other than Hermione and Ginny. He was very much aware that they were both staring at him. One worried that her friend might now decided not to travel with her. The other upset that they would, once again, be denied time together. He decided the only safe course of action would be to excuse himself from the room. Walking to the mantel he took a pinch of flue powder. "I guess we'll have to talk about this when I get back. Right now I've got an appointment to keep." Tossing the powder into the fire he stepped in after it and said "Ministry of Magic."

He stepped out into the atrium, fully aware that all he had managed to do was make more trouble, yet relieved to be removed from the situation. Looking at his watch he realized he was more than an hour early. Taking a deep breath, and looking around, he decided to see if the Minister for Magic had time to answer a question for him. He crossed the hall and entered the lift. Reaching Level One he entered the lobby and approached the receptionist. He recognized her as Mary Cattermole, the witch they had rescued from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission hearing. When she saw him crossing the room she jumped up and ran to give him a hug.

"Thank you so very much! I knew all along it must have been you."

Over the past days Harry had become comfortable with this reaction. He placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her.

"You're very welcome. We couldn't save ourselves and leave you to the mercy of that toad. How's Reg doing?"

"He and the kids are doing fine, thank you."

"I'm very pleased to hear it, please tell them I wish them all the best."

"I will, but I'm sure you didn't come here to chat with me. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if the Minister might have a few moments to spare."

At that moment Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of his office. He crossed the lobby extending a hand to Harry.

"Harry good to see you, I'm just off to a meeting but I think I could spare you a minute or two. Thank you Mary I can handle it from here."

She nodded to the Minister and gave Harry one last hug before returning to her desk.

Kingsley extended his arm indicating to Harry that he should join him as he walked.

"I take it that you wish to discuss something."

"I do Minister, I was wondering about the Dursleys. Are they still in hiding?"

"No Harry, they've been released from our protection. Number 4 Privet Drive suffered, what the muggles called, a gas explosion shortly after you left. Made our job easier really, the family not being home when it happened they could just rebuild, didn't need to worry about changing identities or anything like that. Of course you uncle wouldn't have anything to do with it. Insisted he could never face the neighbors after that. We've set them up with a new place near Slough. Mary can get you the address if you'd like, but I was under the impression that you didn't want anything more to do with them."

I don't really, at least not my aunt and uncle, but I would like to see how Dudley is getting on. I'm not sure why, but I have a feeling that I should."

They had reached Kingsley destination and he paused to shake Harry's hand once more. "If you have a feeling then you should follow up on it. Have a good day Harry."

"Have a good day Minister, thank you."

Harry stopped to retrieve the Dursleys new address from Mary before heading to his apparition test.

He was greeted at the testing center by the same old wizard who had scheduled his appointment. Glancing around he noticed there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room and wondered if this one old wizard was responsible for all apparition testing and training. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear what he was being told.

"Now Mr. Potter, it is no secret that you have been apparating all around the country side for the past several months. Being unlicensed this activity would normally be frowned upon and could be construed as grounds to deny you a license. However owing to the great service you have provided the wizarding world, indeed the world in general, the Ministry deems that these indiscretions can be overlooked. Follow me please."

Harry smiled to himself, "Yes sir, thank you sir."

The old wizard led him into an empty room about the size of his old bedroom at the Dursleys. "Mr. Potter, this is the only room in the entire Ministry from which you can apparate, or into which you can disapparate. Your task is really quite simple. At Hogsmeade Station there is a small banner hanging from one of the lamp posts. You are to apparate there and return with the banner. Are these instructions clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, then off you go."

Harry stood in the center of the room and pictured Hogsmeade Station. Spinning on the spot he was sucked into the suffocating tube and found himself standing on the familiar platform. He had never seen it without the clouds of steam billowing from the Express and the crowds of students jostling each other as they hurried from or to the train and he thought how different it would be in just a weeks time when Ginny returned to finish the term.

From somewhere deep in his mind a little voice shouted at him, "That's right she'll be back here in week and you ran out on her this morning. You can face down the Dark Lord but you won't even look your girlfriend, the woman who told you just last night she loved you, in the face. What is wrong with you?"

He pushed the voice back and promised himself that he would make it up to her somehow. If she'd let him. She'd have to let him, wouldn't she? What if she wouldn't? The only thing he was sure of was he wouldn't find the answer here. Looking around he noticed an orange banner with the Ministry Seal hanging from the third lamp post. He grabbed it and returned to the small room.

"Well done Mr. Potter, well done indeed. Never thought you'd have a problem of course. Now if you'll just give the banner I'll give you your license."

"What? Oh ya, here you go."

Harry handed over the banner and took possession of his apparition license with out even bothering to look at it closely.

"Sir, could I use this room one more time?"

The old wizard smiled, "Of course, most people do."

"Thank you sir."

Harry disapparated just outside the gate to the Burrow, he was calling for Ginny even before he pushed it open and started to run across the yard.

She met him at the door. "What is it? Did you get your license?"

"Ya I did, but look, Ginny I'm really sorry for running out on you this morning."

"Don't be silly, Hermione and I were about to trap you in a game you couldn't win."

"That's not the point though, is it. You're my girlfriend and she's my best friend, we should be able to talk things out. Ginny, I really feel like I need to make this up to you."

"Well you're here now. We can all talk during lunch." The impish grin returned to her face, turning to enter the house she winked at him over her shoulder, "Don't worry you'll get the chance to make it up to me. By the way, is walking behind me as scenic as flying behind me?"

He smiled as he followed her through the door. "Ya it is really."

"What is really?" asked Ron.

Harry blushed, "Great to have an apparition license," and quickly changed the subject to the upcoming trip and Ginny's return to school.

A brief discussion found a simply if somewhat chaotic solution to Harry's dilemma. He would leave with Ron and Hermione as scheduled on Thursday and help to track down her parents. Come back to the Burrow on Saturday and see Ginny off to school on Monday before returning to Australia to rejoin the others and help with the move.

Hearing all this Ron chimed in, "Blimey Harry, even with magic all this travel could kill you. We'd better make the most of our last days together mate."

For his effort he was met with a "Ronald!" and a smack on the back of the head form Hermione.

After dinner that evening Harry excused himself from the others and left to visit the last of The Battle of Hogwarts victim's families. Ginny walked him to the gate and he asked her if she'd join him tomorrow for a visit with Teddy. She immediately answered yes, gave him a quick kiss and sent him on his way.

A misty fog hugged the ground the following morning as the two of them set out. Neither cared, they were thrilled to have an entire day of leisure to themselves. Walking hand in hand they laughed and talked, loosing all sense of how far they had travelled, after walking more then two miles they apparated to the Tonk's cottage.

Andromeda met them at the door holding Teddy. Harry took him from her and carried him into the parlor, taking a seat on the settee. Ginny sat next to them letting Teddy hold her finger as she watched Harry make faces for the amusement of his godson. The day slipped quickly away and the sun was setting sooner then seemed possible by the time Harry and Ginny said their good byes. Thanks to Andromeda, who thought ahead and sent a Patronus to let the Weasleys know the two of them were safe with her, they felt no need to rush and apparated only as far as Ottery St. Catchpole. Hand in hand they walked through the village and back to the Burrow.


	8. The Land Down Under

The Land Down Under

The day of their departure finally arrived. During the past two days they had gone over all the details so many times that Harry felt like he'd made the trip already and was, frankly, becoming annoyed. Hermione wasn't sure of the exact location of her parents. She had altered their memories so they believed they had always wanted to move to Australia but hadn't given them a specific town to live in. This had been intentional on her part to make tracking them down that much harder and she was once again discussing it with the others.

"Unfortunately it now makes them, well, that much harder to track down."

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, "We know Hermione. But it's not totally hopeless. You mentioned to them that they liked the southwest, so we at least have a target zone. If we start at Perth and work our way out it shouldn't be too bad. Should it? I mean, I'm more worried about traveling across the country. The portkey network is fine and all, but if we miss a connection it could delay us by hours and the thought of apparating to a place I've never been before doesn't thrill me."

"Oh come off it Ron" said Harry, his annoyance rising. "We've spent the last several months apparating to places we've never been before. The only reason we're even using the portkey network is because you don't like apparating and Hermione doesn't like flying. Not to mention that flying would take to long."

"Flying wouldn't take that long and if Hermione doesn't want to do it that's fine by me. Why don't you admit that you only want to be as fast as possible so you can get back here and see my baby sister off to school?" said Ron, standing up and looking down at Harry.

"Fine, I'll admit I want to come back to see my GIRL FRIEND off to school!" replied Harry standing to face Ron.

"Stop it!" shouted Hermione crossing the room and standing between them. "Come one Ron, let's take a walk."

Harry watched after them as she led Ron from the room. He continued to stare at the vacant door leading from the sitting room until he heard the kitchen door close, the sound of it clearing the haze of emotions that had clouded his mind. Looking around the empty room he muttered "Stupid Ron" and decided to apologize the first chance he got. Walking into the kitchen he offered to help Mrs. Weasley and Ginny prepare dinner.

After dinner Ginny joined Harry in his room as he double checked his packing. It seemed only minutes before Hermione shouted up the stairs that it was time to go. They walked down stairs and joined the others in the kitchen. Ron hugged his Mom, Dad and Ginny good bye followed by Hermione who thanked them all for their hospitality. Harry also thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for allowing him to stay before turning to Ginny. He was no longer embarrassed about kissing her in front of her mom but her father was another story. Mustering all his courage he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good bye.

"I'll see you in two days."

"You better."

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, and joined Ron and Hermione in the Ministry of Magic. Together they crossed the atrium and boarded the lift to Level Six. They soon found themselves in The Portkey Office and the wizard on duty checked their names against his list of authorized travelers. Satisfied he called to a witch who was working at a nearby desk.

"Klementyna will you please show these three to room C."

"Certainly, follow me please."

Following her to room C they entered and found it empty except for large clock hanging on the wall and a boomerang lying in the middle of the floor. She glanced at the clock before addressing them.

"Right, I'm sure you all know how this works but are there any questions?" When they all answered no she continued. "Good, you're scheduled to leave in fourteen minutes. Please make sure you're touching the portkey at that time and have a good trip."

As soon as she left the room Hermione, who had been grinning since entering, started to laugh. "A boomerang, just a little cliché don't you think."

"Ya, maybe a little, but it'll get us there" answered Harry picking it up and holding it in the middle.

Ron and Hermione each took one end and at precisely ten o'clock it began to glow. Soon they felt themselves spinning through the air only to land with a thud in what appeared to be the same room. They got to their feet just as a very blond, very tan witch opened the door.

"G'day, welcome to Australia. I'm Xanthe please follow me and we'll get you taken care of."

"Looks like a nice country" said Ron. Only to be punched in the shoulder by Hermione who leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Don't enjoy the view too much or I'll have to tell Ginny."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied with a grin.

In short order all paperwork was completed. Harry had made arrangements to travel back to London in two days and all three of them had been scheduled on the portkey network. They only had one stop over and if everything went to plan they would be in Perth before noon.

There was over an hour before their departure and they all agreed that some coffee or tea wasn't a bad idea. Xanthe was kind enough to provide them with directions to a small cafe. Leaving the Australian Ministry of Magic they walked the short distance and slid into a booth. Harry and Hermione ordered coffee, but Ron found himself in the mood for bacon and eggs.

He met their combined stare with "What, its morning here isn't it?"

Soon they were back in the small room holding a tissue box and feeling themselves spinning through the air. They were better prepared this time and, upon reaching their destination, landed neatly on their feet. They were greeted by a tall blond wizard wearing faded dungarees and a vest made of crocodile hide. A leather bush hat sat tilted on his head and around his neck was a chain of crocodile teeth.

"G'day, welcome to Mulga Bore. I'm Mick Dundee the station keeper. Let's take a look at your schedules and see how long you'll be here. They handed him their itineraries and he looked them over. "Not much of a stopbye. Still time enough to look around the place. Follow me."

As he led them from the room Harry whispered to Hermione. "Careful, this time I think you might be in danger of enjoying the scenery to much."

She didn't answer him as her cheeks turned light pink.

The one undeniable thing about Mulga Bore was that it was hot. Harry was sure that when Mick got around to cooking his dinner any nearby rock would suffice for a stove. The station appeared to be nothing more than an old miners hut in the middle of nowhere. Still he had to admit there was a certain beauty to the place. The general impression was that the land ran flat for hundreds of miles in every direction, but here and there rocky outcroppings dotted the horizon breaking the eye's line just enough to hold the mind's interest. To be sure, no one would ever confuse it with an English garden, but it wasn't devoid of life. The scrub brush that covered the ground was in bloom this time of year and its varying shades of green stood out in stark contrast to the rock strewn orange soil. All and all they had a pleasant visit before continuing their journey.

They arrived in Perth on schedule, exactly eight minutes before noon, and booked a room at the portkey station. Hermione wanted to start looking for her parents straight away but Harry, whose body was telling him it was now four in the morning back home, begged off requesting a short nap. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when he was jolted awake by Ron and Hermione bursting into the room.

"Harry I think we found them!" she shouted.

He sat up and glanced at his watch noting it was almost five. "That's great! How'd you do it so quickly?"

It wasn't hard answered Ron. "We just went to the library and started going thru all the local phone books looking for Wendell or Monica Wilkins."

"It was just that easy then?"

"Not quite" said Hermione. "It's a petty large area; Perth alone has over a million and a half people, so we found several Wendells and Monicas. Not to mention all the W. Wilkins and M. Wilkins, there was even a couple of listing for a W. and M. Wilkins. I was ready to track them all down, but then Ron came up with a brilliant idea.

"Come on Hermione, it wasn't that great" Ron started. "I just figured they are dentists right. So why not cross reference the business listings for dentists against all the Wilkins we'd found and there was only one match. In a town just east of here called Mundaring, there is a listing for a W. Wilkins and a Wilkins Family Dentistry."

Harry smiled at his friends. "That really was pretty good thinking Ron." Turning to Hermione he continued "Are you ready to take off right now then?"

Hermione sat down and started twisting her hair around her fingers. "I really thought I would be, but now I'm so nervous. How am I going to explain this to them and what if they don't want to come home? Should I stay here with them or go back myself?" She was now biting her lower lip as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Ron sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. "Don't worry about that, once you remove the memory charm they'll be thrilled to see you and if they decided they like their new life here it doesn't really matter if you stay or go. The trip isn't that bad, we'll still be able to see each other."

She threw her arms around him and sobbed "thank you Ron."

He looked over her shoulder at Harry who stood up moved towards the door. "Look, you two have been awake for over twenty four hours now, why don't you at least get cleaned up. There has to be a takeaway place near here, I'll go and find us some dinner and then we can be on our way."

Harry took his time exploring the streets of Perth. A gentle breeze was blowing off the Indian Ocean and, as rush hour was ending, he soon had them pretty much to himself. To him it wasn't really that different from London. Most of the buildings were newer of course, but they contained the same assortment of shops and offices. Finally he stopped at a Vietnamese takeaway on the banks of the Swan River and bought some Bun cha to take back to their room.

He returned to the room to find Ron and Hermione sleeping. He considered just letting them rest but decided against it. He would be returning to England soon and knew that she really wanted him along for moral support, and to be honest, he was feeling a little guilty about not helping while they did all the research.

He shook them each by the shoulder. "Hey wake up you two, dinner's here."

"How long have we been asleep" asked Hermione?

"Not long, maybe a couple of hours."

Together they ate their pork with noodles and discussed how to travel to Mundaring. It was agreed that because their destination was well populated, and they didn't know it at all, apparating was not the best option. Ron apologized to Hermione before suggesting they rent brooms. Harry admitted he liked the idea of flying, but pointed out that for the same reasons as not apparating, it might not be that good an idea. They finally settled on taking muggle transport and found themselves on the 332 Mundaring circular route bus heading to the eastern suburbs. Arriving in the center of town shortly before nine they gathered under the bus stop. Hermione had thought to purchase a local map and once they had their bearings they set off.

It was a short walk to their destination and soon they found themselves on Coolgardie Street, following the house numbers to what they hoped was the right place. They came to a stop in front of a single story white house with a red tile roof situated in the center of a large well treed lot. The house was dark and it appeared nobody was home. They hadn't come this far not to try however, and a nervous Hermione drew her wand as she joined Harry and Ron at the front door. They were about to knock when a car pulled into the drive. As the middle age couple got out and approached them Wendell Wilkins spoke.

"Can I help you young people with anything?"

Hermione drew a deep breath and with her wand held out stepped forward.

"Obliviate Revertere."


	9. Reunited

Reunited

A green flash illuminated the yard and the faces of Stephen and Penny Granger. They stood transfixed on the spot were the counter charm had hit them. Tucking away her wand Hermione cautiously approached her parents.

"Mom, Dad are you alright?"

Penny's head was the first to clear. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"And why are we living in Australia?" added Stephen.

"You know you live in Australia?" queried Hermione.

"I do, but I don't seem to remember why or when we moved or, for that matter, anything about you since last summer."

"Interesting" murmured Hermione under her breath, looking at both her parents she continued, "Mom and Dad there's a lot we have to fill you in on. Can we go in the house? Oh, and you remember Harry and Ron, you met them a couple of times in Diagon Alley."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Penny looked them over, "Oh yes of course, your school mates."

Stephen offered them his hand, "How ya doing boys, good to see you. Though I do admit I'm a bit confused by your appearance."

"Fine, thank you" Harry and Ron answered in unison.

Ron added "I don't blame you for being confused sir. Like Hermione said we have a lot to fill you in on. It really would be best if we went into the house."

Stephen looked him over, finally he said "O.k., follow me." Unlocking the front door he ushered them into the house.

Hermione recognized enough of the furnishings that it reminded her of the house she had grown up in but, naturally, many things were different. She found the oddest thing to be a complete lack of any photos of her in the sitting room. Of course she had to remove them all after performing the Memory Charm and had put them away for safe keeping. Still it seemed disquieting not to see them.

"Would anybody like a cup of tea" asked Penny?

"Yes please, thank you Mrs. Granger" answered Ron and Harry.

"None for me dear" said Stephen as he walked to his bar and poured himself a drink.

Hermione followed Penny into the kitchen. "Let me help you with that Mom."

Mr. Granger sat down with his drink and looked Harry and Ron over again. With great difficulty they managed to maintain eye contact with him and finally he spoke. "So tell me boys, what exactly is this all about."

Ron answered before Harry could speak. "Really sir, we hate to be obtuse, but it would be better if we waited for Hermione to come back so she can tell you."

What followed was the longest twelve minutes of their lives as they sat fidgeting in their chairs waiting for her to return. The whole while Stephen Granger watched them with keen interest. When everybody had finally been served their tea he spoke again.

"Right now young lady, your friends have shown you a great deal of loyalty, insisting that we wait for you to return before they'd tell me anything, well you've returned and I'm getting tired of waiting."

Hermione looked at both Ron and Harry who nodded their encouragement. Harry felt truly sorry for her. Sure he'd told his whole tale to a hall full of people, but she was about to tell her parents that she charmed them and then walked away. He'd take his task over hers any day.

Taking a deep breath Hermione stood and began telling her parents the whole story. She admitted she'd altered their memories so they'd forget her and move to Australia. She related their flight from the wedding and their narrow escape from the death eaters in the cafe. Related how they'd gone into hiding at Grimmauld Place while they tried to figure out what to do next and how they discovered the location of the missing horcrux.

At this point she had to stop and explain what a horcrux was and assure her parents that most witches and wizards found them to be as appalling as they did. A point both Ron and Harry whole heartedly supported.

"Foul nasty things" said Ron.

Continuing she described their breaking into and narrow escape from, the Ministry of Magic. That they feared their hiding place was now discovered and had to flee into the wilderness. She covered the months spent moving from place to place picking up what ever information they could and how they had once again barely escaped with their lives when they fled Bathilda Bagshot's cottage in Godric's Hallow.

Hermione paused; did they really need to know all this? Wasn't what she'd already told them sufficient? She looked back at Harry and Ron who got to their feet and approached her. Ron put his arm around her waist and Harry placed his hand on her shoulder. Smiling at her he whispered "You're doing great, keep going"

With tears in her eyes Penny spoke first. "No I've heard enough."

Hermione started to cry as she answered her mother. "No Mom you've got to hear so you can understand. It's not pleasant, but it's necessary."

Stephen got up and went to his wife. Taking her hand he looked at Hermione. In a calm measured voice he said "please continue."

Ron handed Hermione his handkerchief. She dried her eyes, took and deep breath and went on. She explained how they had finally been able to destroy the locket and how they had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. She started to shake. Harry and Ron both knew she was trying to decide if she should tell them she had been tortured.

It was Ron who came to her rescue. "That was a pretty nasty bit of business Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I think we'd all be better off if we didn't have to relive it." He squeezed her tighter "Suffice it to say we managed to escape."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Ron."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she continued with their breaking into the Lestrange vault to obtain the Cup. Opting to leave out the dragon ride she moved straight to their arrival at Hogwarts and the search for the diadem before finishing with the fight in the Great Hall where she found herself shoulder to shoulder with Ginny and Luna battling Bellatrix Lestrange.

"So you see Mom and Dad I had to put you in hiding. I knew that once the death eaters found out I was working with Harry they'd come after you to try and get to me."

There was a long silence. Finally Stephen spoke. "I can understand why you did this and I'll admit things had gotten to the point were I had an inkling something was up."

He paused to look at Hermione before continuing "You were right to think I wouldn't have approved. However, that does not excuse you from not consulting with me." He glanced at Penny, "Not consulting with us. Still knowing you I suspect you'd have done this even if I said no, and from what you've told me it appears we're all bloody lucky to be together tonight."

Taking a sip from his drink he studied his daughters face. Her cheeks were streaked from tears and she was shaking uncontrollably. Did he really want to go this route or should he be sterner? He smiled broadly and extended his arms.

"Come here you. Welcome home!"

Hermione ran to her parent's arms and they embraced in a long tearful reunion as a greatly relieved Harry and Ron collapsed back into their chairs. When the Grangers finally broke apart Stephen looked directly at Ron.

"I have just one more question young man. How long has my daughter made it a habit to kiss you public and has this become a private habit as well?"

"Daddy!" moaned Hermione.

A red faced Ron stammered "About two weeks sir and I think it would be best if Hermione answered the rest."

"I guess it doesn't matter for now" said a grinning Stephen.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger invited Harry and Ron to stay with them. Ron gladly accepted, but Harry politely declined explaining that he had to travel back to London in the morning and should return to their room at the portkey station.

"The portkey station" asked Penny?

"Yes Mom, it's a device that lets people travel instantly from one location to another."

"Ah I see" said Stephen "and is that how you traveled here today"

"Partially sir" answered Ron "we traveled by portkey from London to Canberra and then from Canberra to Perth with a stop over in Mulga Bore. From Perth we took the bus."

"So it's a little like flying then."

"Oh no sir, we could have flown straight here. But brooms would have taken forever."

Hermione rolled her eyes "No Ron, he meant flying in an airplane. Sometimes you can go straight through on a long flight but have to stop over on a shorter one. Just like with the portkeys today."

"Oh ya airplanes, I always forget about those, weird machines."

Harry had to chuckle at this exchange and caught Mr. Granger hiding a smile behind his glass. "I really should be on my way."

"Of course Harry" said Stephen "It's to late for the bus let me give you a lift."

"Thank you sir, but that won't be necessary. I can just apparate."

"Apparate? Yes I remember Hermione being all excited about that last summer. It's when you can magically transport yourself for a short distance, isn't it."

"That's right sir."

Harry circled the room saying good bye, he gave Hermione and Ron hugs, and offered his hand to Penny who'd have none of it and insisted on hugging him instead. He turned to Stephen and shook his hand. "You're sure you don't mind if I apparate from your house?"

"Not at all, apparate away my boy, apparate away."

He stood in the middle of the room and telling them all "see you in a few days" turned on the spot and was gone.

"Now that's an exit" said Stephen.


	10. Travel Complete

Travel Complete

Harry disapparated in a small park near the Vietnamese takeaway he'd visited earlier and walked the few blocks back to the portkey station. Collapsing on his bed he wished he didn't have to leave so early, but with the time difference it was the only way to ensure he'd arrive home at a decent hour. He drifted off to sleep wishing he had Hermione's old Time-Turner.

All too soon a rested, if still tired, Harry was on his way. The sun had not even started to show itself when he arrived at Mulga Bore and was greeted by Nick.

"Welcome back, bit of an ungodly hour to be travelin. You'd never see an eastie out this time of day, but its nothing for an old dust eater like me."

"Good morning Nick. Is the coffee on?"

"That it is. Oh, and you won't be traveling buy yourself the rest of the way. Nuther young English bloke got in late last night might be a mate of yours."

"Not very likely" thought Harry as he followed Nick into the main lobby of the station.

"Neville!"

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Hermione find her parents. I'll be coming back once I've seen Ginny off to school. But, of all the places, what are you doing here?"

"Until the owl from Hogwarts arrived earlier this week, poor thing was almost dead from the trip; I thought I had an early start on my post school years. I wasn't surprised mind you, what with NEWTS to take and all but I couldn't pass up the chance to come down here and study a fascinating plant, Acacia brachystachya or the false bowgada. It's just a little shrub really, but there's this Anangu healer that's doing some amazing things with it."

Harry smiled "If I understood half of what you said I'm sure it would be very interesting."

"Most people might find lopping a big old snake in half more exciting, but it works for me" laughed Neville.

"Wait a minute" said Nick as the pieces came together in his mind. "Harry, Neville, Hermione, lopping a snake in half; was that other bloke with you the Ron? I don't mean to sound like a boofheaded bushie but ain't you the ones that had that big blue, ah fight, at your school a couple weeks back?

Exchanging a glance with Harry, Neville answered "We are."

"Blimey, what a story, makes wrestling with crocs seem like nothing."

Harry seized the chance to redirect the conversation "You wrestle with crocs?"

"Been known to" answered Nick lifting the chain of crocodile teeth hanging from his neck for Harry and Neville to inspect. They found the story of Nick's life every bit as fascinating as the rest of the world seemed to find theirs and the three of them spent the balance of their time together chatting about various adventures. All too soon it was time for the two Londoners bid farewell to their new outback friend and continue their journey.

The trip went without incident and they arrived in England right on schedule. Exiting the Portkey Office Harry was blind sided by a rushing Ginny who had been waiting for him with her father.

"Welcome back you!" she said after a long kiss.

"It's good to be back" he answered with a grin. Looking over her shoulder he was relieved to see that Mr. Weasley was talking with Neville and his Grandmother and not paying any attention to the two of them. "It's going to take awhile to get use to doing that in front of your dad" he whispered to Ginny.

"Really, he doesn't mind."

"Maybe not but it stills feels strange. I half hope we; I mean I! I half hope I never have a daughter." Harry blushed; he was certain Ginny feelings about their future matched his but he hadn't intended to let this cat out of the bag just yet and was now certain there would be a price to pay. He tried to head her off. "Look Ginny I didn't mean..."

It was too late. The impish grin had returned to her face and she cut across him. "What do you mean we / I? Who said we / I would ever do anything and why not a daughter." She had started to tickle his ribs and giggle while she spoke. "I'm pretty sure you're fond of girls. Or have the past couple of weeks been an act?"

He tried to push her hands away "Ginny, stop that, you know what I meant, stop it, of course I like girls its just that, stop that, Merlin! Never mind" she was laughing at him now, extending his hand he turned to her father "Hello Mr. Weasley, good to see you again sir."

"This isn't over Potter" she whispered.

Arthur grasped Harry's hand "Harry good to see you to. Hope Ginny didn't hurt you with that welcome. She was driving her mother mad all afternoon, pacing about the house and constantly checking the clock. Molly finally told her to come to my office and wait for you here."

"I'm fine sir, thank you."

"Good, good, Neville here was just telling me about your chance meeting. I'm dying to hear about the whole journey. Shall we head home, I'm sure Molly will want to be filled in also. Why make you tell it twice, eh?"

"That would be great sir."

Molly had a late dinner waiting for them when they arrived and as they ate Harry filled them in on all the details of the past two days.

"You rode a muggle bus? Fantastic!" Exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

"Never mind that now Arthur" said his wife. "So you found Hermione's parents and the three of them are back together. Do you know if they intend to move back to England and, if so, when?"

"No I don't actually" replied Harry "I guess I'll find out when I go back on Monday and I'll have Ron send you word so you know when to expect us."

"That would be lovely dear."

Harry felt a little guilty. He knew Molly wasn't thrilled with Ron being half a world away or with the thought of him leaving again, but it couldn't really be helped. Hermione had stood by him at the worst of times and he owed this to her.

Sunday at the Burrow would have passed quietly if not for the debate over whether Ginny would be allowed to side-a-long apparate to Hogsmeade with Harry instead of taking the Hogwarts Express. She argued that school's letter said she could make her own travel plans. With a little coaxing from Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley finally acquiesced, even going so far as to admit that the extra time in the morning would be a welcome change from the usual mad scramble to get to platform 9 and 3/4 on schedule. Just after lunch on Monday Harry and Ginny said good bye and walked hand in hand through the front garden. Once outside the gate they spun and were gone. Together they spent a quiet afternoon in Hogsmeade until the arrival of the Hogwarts Express signaled it was time to meet the carriages that would transport her to the school. He kissed her goodbye, to the amusment of several second years standing nearby, and was helping her onto the carriage.

"Potter!"

Harry spun around and found himself facing Gregory Goyle, his wand drawn and pointed directly at Harry's head. "My father is in Azkaban, One of my best friends is dead, the other will have nothing to do with me anymore and it's your entire fault!"

Making no move for his wand, Harry looked Goyle straight in the eyes. "I had nothing to do with your father being sent to Azkaban, he chose to follow Voldemort all by himself. Crab is dead because he was stupid enough to set fiendfyre without knowing how to control it and if Malfoy finally came around that's not my fault either. Why don't you put down your wand, I'm not going to fight you."

Goyle shuffled his feet and scrunched his eyes as if trying to contemplating the great questions of the universe. "No, it is your fault and you're going to pay. If you don't want to defend yourself, well, that's all the better."

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry turned just quick enough to see Neville snatching Goyle's wand out of the air. "Look Gregy, Harry said he doesn't want to fight you. Personally I think that makes you lucky, but if you're too dense to see it then maybe I'm doing you a favor." With one hand Neville snapped Goyle's wand in half and tossed it back to him. "Now why don't you run off to what ever dark hole you came from and leave the rest of us alone."

The assembled students who'd grown up with Neville looked at him in surprise; they all looked at him with awe. As he walked towards Harry several offered him a seat on their carriage.

"Neville that was brilliant" said Harry, taking his hand.

"Thanks, but I wish everyone would stop staring at me."

"If you're going to keep playing the part of the hero you'd better get used to it".

"But I wasn't being a hero, I was just doing what I thought was right to help a friend."

Harry almost laughed "And what have I been trying to tell everybody for the past several years?"

Neville did laugh "Point made." Climbing into the carriage he added "Don't worry about Ginny I'll keep an eye on her for you."

Ginny eyed Neville as he sat down beside her and the impish grin, which Harry found he had grown quiet fond of, once again flashed across her face. "What do you mean you'll keep an eye on me? Do you think I can't lookout for myself, or are you saying that Harry needs to worry about what I'll be up to?"

A startled Neville stammered "No... Neither... I was just saying..."

Harry laughed at both of them "Good luck with this one Neville, I'll see you both at the end of June."

Harry watched the carriages start up the road towards the castle before apparating back to the Burrow and gathering his belongings. Molly insisted on preparing a snack for the road which he accepted, fondly remembering the times Ron had pulled a mangled sandwich from his pockets as they traveled to school.

Arriving back at the white house on Coolgardie Street he was greeted by a for sale sign in the front garden and on the wind screen of the car parked in the drive.

Penny Granger answered his knock on the door. "Harry good to see you back, your young lady is off to school then?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger..."

"Please call me Penny."

"Yes Penny, just this morning. Or was it yesterday day morning? It gets confusing traveling these distances."

"Never mind that now, come in, everybody is anxious to see you."

Harry entered the house and was greeted enthusiastically by Ron and Hermione who filled him in on all that had happened in the short time he'd been gone. As he'd already noticed the house and car where up for sale, the office however was another matter all together. Penny and Stephen's lease was still in effect and unless the owner could find a new tenant they would have to pay for the full term. Stephen added that he wasn't too worried about that as property was moving pretty good at the moment and he was sure a tenant would be found.

When he was up to date Harry told them of his chance meeting with Neville at the portkey station and what had happened when he dropped Ginny off at school.

"Blimey" said Ron "Our Neville, Neville Longbottom, it really is a new world, isn't it?"

"Not that new" retorted Hermione "as far back as our first year he showed bravery. Remember, Dumbledore even said so at the end of year feast? I think maybe we're just seeing it better."

The following days passed in a flurry of activity as plans for the move were put into place. Stephen's prediction about the office turned out to be correct and a new tenant was found almost as soon as it was opened to the market. The house sold to the third couple who toured it. Harry thought it was a little strange that they absolutely fell in love with it the moment they walked through the front door and had no problem with paying the full asking price. However one look from Hermione was all it took for him to very clearly understand you don't ask and I won't tell. Penny even agreed to let the three of them use magic to help with the packing. Sooner then any of them would have dared to dream the day of their departure arrived.

"Where will you be staying when we get back to London" Harry asked Stephen at breakfast.

"Well we've booked a hotel, but Hermione thinks we may be able to move right back into our old place. Says she put some sort of protective charm over it. With any luck it won't have been destroyed and no one will have noticed it's been sitting empty."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ron and Hermione entering the room. "Really Ronald I don't see why you're making such a big fuss. You love flying."

"Sure, on a broom not on some weird machine."

"You flew a Ford Anglia once."

"Ya, but that was magic. These plane things are just big hunks of metal that I'm supposed to trust will hang in the sky."

"They don't just hang in the sky, there's very sound science that explains how the wings create lift and keep them airborne."

"Sure, as long as it's moving fast enough. What if it slows down?"

Harry had heard enough. They'd already had this conversation a hundred times. "Look Ron, just keep your wand at the ready. If anything goes wrong you can use a levitation charm or at the very least arresto momentum to stop from falling. Besides think how excited your dad will be when he finds out you flew in a muggle air-e-o-plane."

"Fine" said Ron sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast "But I still don't have to like it."

Three hours later a very apprehensive Ron found himself sitting on a British Airways Airbus thinking he'd much rather be in a room full of spiders.


	11. News Small and Big

News Small and Big

Almost twenty hours after departing from Perth Harry, Ron and the Grangers found themselves landing at Heathrow Airport. They exited the plane and proceeded through the terminal to the rental car counters. Stephen procured a vehicle and the group caught the shuttle to the parking lot. Once he had found the right car he turned to Harry and Ron.

"I want to sincerely thank you two for your help these past few days and hope it won't be long until we meet again."

"You're welcome sir" they both answered at once, extending their hands to shake his.

Ron continued "Have Hermione contact us when you're ready to move into the house and we'll be happy to lend you a hand." Winking at Hermione he added "Of course I'll probably contact you before then."

Harry hugged Penny and Hermione before retreating to the boot of the car to help Stephen with the bags. They were soon joined by Penny and the three of them did their best to offer Ron and Hermione as much privacy as was possible.

"How long have those two been fond of each other" Penny whispered to Harry? "She's never said anything before."

"I think they've been growing closer every year" he replied "but it wasn't until just recently that they got over being pigheaded and admitted it to each other."

"That sounds like my daughter" chuckled Stephen.

Ron and Hermione had tears in their eyes as they hugged goodbye. They hadn't been apart since Ron's return in the wilderness and the pending separation was hitting them both harder then they had thought it would.

Wiping her eyes Hermione looked at Ron "You'll contact me as soon as you can right?"

"Count on it" he replied handing her his handkerchief and running his shirt sleeve across his face "Just as soon as I get home and first thing tomorrow morning."

"First thing in the morning will be good enough, I think your own family will keep you pretty busy once you get home."

Ron kissed Hermione one last time "First thing tomorrow then. You keep it" he said as she tried to hand him back his handkerchief.

Clutching it to her chest she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and joined her parents in the car.

Ron and Harry watched the Grangers drive off then found a dark, quiet corner and apparated to the burrow. Molly had been watching for their return and the moment they appeared in the yard she came running from the door.

"Boys! Welcome home!" She gave them each a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek then stood back smiling at them. "Oh come here you two!" The hugging and kissing started allover again.

Arthur had joined them by the time Harry and Ron had managed to pull themselves free. "Welcome home, welcome home. Come on lets get inside, I'm dying to hear about this plane ride of yours."

"Nonsense Dear, let them be. I'm sure they must be hungry. You two go have a seat in the kitchen and I'll whip up something to eat."

"Now Molly, there's no reason they can't eat and talk at the same time. Come on then, everyone in the house."

They filed into the kitchen and with a wave of her wand Molly set knives, spoons and pots to work. Arthur poured them all a fire whiskey and joined the others at the table. Soon Ron and Harry were regaling them with all the details of their trip. As the tale unfolded Mr. Weasley constantly interrupted them with mutterings of "fantastic", "amazing" and "wonderful" each of which was met with rolled eyes and a sigh by Mrs. Weasley.

"Course I slept most of the time." finished Ron.

"Ya, with Hermione's head on your shoulder" Harry teased.

"I was just being a gentlemen wasn't I, didn't want her to get a stiff neck or anything."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and grinned. Placing both hands on the table he pushed out the chair and stood. "I think it's time to head to bed, I've still got to be at work in the morning. Which reminds me; boys the Minister would like to see you and Hermione in his office first thing Monday morning. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight boys" said Molly joining her husband as he left the kitchen.

"Goodnight" Ron and Harry answered back.

Ron looked at Harry "Blimey, why would the Minister want to see all three of us."

"Don't know" Harry shrugged "But it doesn't have the same feeling as being called to McGonagall's office so I don't think it's bad."

"Well at least every time she sent for us we new what was up."

"Speak for yourself, I was always wondering what she'd found out about this time."

Laughing they retired to the lounge and helped themselves to another fire whiskey.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Ron and Hermione exchanged letters on a daily basis and once, with the help of Harry, he called her using a public phone in Ottery St. Catchpole. The Grangers had found their old house to be in good order and were planning on moving in just as soon as their furniture arrived. Harry corresponded with Ginny and having determined that getting his own owl again would make the task much easier decided to do just that after meeting with the Minister for Magic. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had several tasks he wanted to complete in London. Not the least of which were going through Grimmauld Place and looking up Dudley. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to do these things but a feeling almost as strong as the one he had received from the Felix Felicis potion keep leading him in that direction. To this end he thanked the Weasleys for all their hospitality and announced that he would be staying in London indefinitely starting Monday evening. They protested of course, especially Molly, but he insisted with the concession that he would join them for dinner every Sunday.

On Monday morning Harry and Ron joined Arthur in the flue as he left for work. Arriving at the Ministry of Magic ahead of Hermione they bid him a good day and waited for her in the atrium. Harry picked up a copy of the Dailey Prophet from the newsstand and rejoined Ron just as Hermione arrived. He handed them the paper.

"Looks like its official."

Ron and Hermione looked at the headline.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ****Announces Special Sessions**

Due to the unusual events of the past year The Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today announced the implementation of three special sessions.

The first is intended for any passing out fifth year students who feel they may need extra time to achieve their best possible OWL results and will commence directly upon the completion of the current school year allowing these students to complete their OWLs prior to their sixth year.

The second is intended for any passing out seventh year students who feel they may need extra time to achieve their best possible NEWT results and will commence in April of the next school year thus eliminating the necessity to administrate a extra exam.

The third is for all students who have had the current school year interrupted to the extent that it must be repeated in its entirety. It will run concurrently with the next school year.

All students who are eligible for one of these sessions will receive a communiqué directly from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron looked up "Well it's not really big news is it. I mean we already knew it didn't we."

All three of them scanned the article one last time before heading the lifts. When they reached Level One they stepped out and approached the reception desk.

"Good morning Mary" Harry said to the receptionist "We have an appointment with the Minister for Magic."

"Of course Mr. Potter, but first I'd like to thank Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley for helping Reg and me save ourselves and our children. I can never be grateful enough for all you did and just want to tell you I wholeheartedly agree with what the Minister wants to do for you. Follow me please."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchange quizzical looks as they followed her to the Minister's office. Reaching the door she knocked and opened it.

"Excuse me sir, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are here."

"Send them in." Kingsley Shacklebolt rose and walked to the front of his desk. He shook each of their hands enthusiastically. "Good morning Harry, good morning Ron, good morning Hermione. Welcome, please have a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here this morning."

"The question did cross our minds sir" admitted Hermione as she sat down.

"I'll come straight to the point. All three of you are to receive the Order of Merlin. Harry yours is to be first class. Ron and Hermione yours are to be second class. Neville Longbottom will receive the Order third class. We thought it best not to interrupt his schooling any further by having him be here this morning, but if our schedules are in sync he should be receiving the news right about know from Professor McGonagall."

The three of them were in shock and sat in stunned silence. Harry was the first to find his voice.

"Sir, I'm not really sure that's necessary. But I saw how happy the thought of it made Mary and I'm guessing a great many others feel the same way. I gladly accept.

"Excellent and you Hermione?"

"Of course sir."

"Very good, Ron?"

"Me, the Order of Merlin? Blimey...I don't know what to think...sure it's great and all but blimey...yes I'll take it sir but I mean Blimey...the Order of Merlin...me? Blimey...what's mom going to say? I did say I accept didn't I sir? Because I do...the Order of Merlin...me...Blimey.

The Minster smiled at them all "Outstanding, excellent, now Harry there is one more piece of business that needs attending to this morning." He turned to a portrait hanging beside the fireplace "Will you please inform the Prime Minister that we will be arriving, and please address him as Prime Minister and not the Minister for Muggles."

"Of course Minister" responded the wizard in the portrait before leaving his frame. He returned a few moments later "The Prime Minister is waiting for you Minister."

"Very good, thank you. Ron and Hermione you may wait in my office if you'd like. We shouldn't be long. Harry will you please follow me."

"Yes sir" said Harry exchanging puzzled looks with Hermione and Ron as he stood. He followed the Minister for Magic across the room and into the flue. He emerged in an office he recognized from pictures and found himself face to face with the Prime Minister.

Shacklebolt put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Prime Minister may I present Mr. Harry Potter. Harry this is the Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister crossed the room and took Harry's hand into his own shaking it firmly. "Mr. Potter, it is truly an honor to meet you. Please have a seat." He indicated a wing back chair with rich burgundy leather upholstery that was part of a grouping of two chairs and a sofa. Harry took the seat indicated while the Minister for Magic sat next to him and the Prime Minister took a seat on the sofa directly across form him before continuing to speak." I suspect you may be wondering why you're here."

Harry's throat felt as if it had dried closed. He fought to force the words forward with little success until a picture of Uncle Vernon's reaction to his sitting in number ten Downing Street flashed across his mind causing him to laugh inwardly and relax. "Yes sir, I was actually."

"Let me go back to my first visit with Cornelius Fudge" began the Prime Minister. "He was the one who first brought me news of the trouble brewing in your world and, of course, spilling over into ours. Now as you know he was replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour and the news started to become progressively worse until he stopped showing up completely. Well Harry even a simple politician like me can add two and two. I was fully aware that it had hit the fan, if you'll excuse my bluntness, and found not knowing the details frustrating beyond belief. A feeling I'm sure you can completely understand."

"Believe me sir I can" Harry injected.

The Prime Minister smiled before continuing. "Kingsley here was forced into hiding but did his best to keep me updated until one day he stepped out of the fireplace, told me he was the new Minister for Magic and filled in all the blanks. A few days later he returned and told me about your speech at the school and we've been meeting regularly since. It is very clear to me that what you did saved not only your world but also ours. This brings me to today. Harry we want to do something for you that technically has never been done. We'd like to make you an officer in The Order of The British Empire and a Knight Bachelor."

Harry sat stunned looking at the smiling faces of both Ministers. "Sir can that even be done? What about the Queen, wouldn't she have to know?"

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair "It can and has been done before. Although to the best of our knowledge it's been over two hundred and forty years since a wizard was knighted and we can't find any record of one receiving the OBE."

"You see Harry that's what I meant by something that's technically never been before" the Prime Minister continued. "As for the Queen, it is true she is the fountain of all honors and will be the one to vest you, however my Cabinet handles all the appointments not Buckingham Palace. As far as anyone need know you will be receiving your honors for service delivered under great duress above and beyond that which would be expected by a subject of the realm. Besides, from what Kingsley tells me, most of Europe's old royal families have a witch or two in the closet. I don't think we should have any problems."

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking "Then, I accept your most gracious offer Prime Minister."

"Excellent Harry excellent" both Ministers said in unison.

Kingsley continued "Harry if you'd be so kind, I'd like a private word with the Prime Minister.'

The three men stood and shook hands before Harry walked to the fireplace and disappeared.


	12. The Smile of a Goblin

The Smile of a Goblin

A stunned Harry stepped from the fireplace into the Minister for Magic's office.

"What was that about then mate," asked Ron?

Harry looked at both Ron and Hermione "You won't believe this." He filled them in on the details of his visit with the Prime Minister, stopping to explain to Ron that the Order of the British Empire was the muggle version of the Order of Merlin.

Hermione ran to give him a hug, "Harry that's wonderful!"

"Well done mate," added Ron shaking Harry's hand. "How do you two feel about popping down to my Dad's office and letting him know?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Harry opening the door and holding it for his friends.

The three crossed the lobby towards the lifts pausing to thank Mary when she offered her congratulations. Exiting on Level Five they entered the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and walked past the Improper Use of Magic Office and the offices of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad before reaching the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Five desks lined each side of the aisle that lead to Mr. Weasley's office, the witches and wizards working at them paused to acknowledge Harry, Ron and Hermione when they entered. Reaching the door to his father's office Ron knocked once.

"Come in," answered Arthur.

Ron swung the door open and held it for Harry and Hermione. Entering the office Harry noted that it was at least twice the size as the one Mr. Weasley used to share with Perkins at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He sat behind a large oak desk with elegantly carved side panels and rose to great them as they entered.

"Hello, please do have a seat, I take it your meeting with the Minister went well."

The smile on his face led Harry to believe that Arthur had known the reason for this morning's meeting all along but was waiting for Ron to answer.

"I'll say it did. Blimey Dad, they're going to award all three of us, and Neville, the Order of Merlin and then Minister Shaklebolt took Harry to meet the Minister for Muggles and they want to make him a Knight of the British Order or something like that." Harry and Hermione exchanged a smile and understood each other to both be thinking, "That's close enough."

"That is wonderful news!" Arthur clasped Harry and Hermione's hands and hugged his son. "I'm quite certain your mother will want to have a celebration. How about this Sunday, Harry you'll be coming already and Hermione you and your parents will be welcome as well. What do you say?"

"That would be great," all three answered.

Hermione added, "I'm sure Mom and Dad would be delighted to come."

"Well, that's that settled then. What do you three have planned for the rest of the day?"

"To be honest Dad, I hadn't really thought about that. I guess I'll stop by the house and give Mom the news and then maybe spend some time with Harry and Mione."

"Why don't I go to your place with you and then we can go tell my parents together" offered Hermione.

"That would be great," Ron agreed "What about you Harry, coming along?"

Harry looked at his friends, "The offer is tempting Ron, really, but I think I'd better take care of some personal business this morning. Besides, this way you two can have a nice lunch together or something. Oh, one more thing Ron... Mione?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and blushed as he mumbled, "It's better then Molly Wobbles."

Arthur chuckled, "Careful there young man, that's the woman I love your referring to."

Ron's face was now redder then his hair, "Sorry Dad that's not how I meant it to sound."

Arthur winked at Harry and they both began to laugh even Ron and Hermione managed to smile. Harry stood and said goodbye to the three of them with a, "See you on Sunday," before departing. He had planned on traveling straight from the Ministry to Diagon Alley but, decided that making sure he still had a house to come home to made more sense, apparated to Grimmauld Place first.

Harry drew his wand. He didn't know if the protective charms put in place by the fleeing Order of The Phoenix might still be in effect or more ominously if the Death Eaters had set traps to catch him should he return. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped inside. His only greeting was the screaming from Walburga Black's portrait. With a flick of his wand he closed the curtains and the screaming diminished. With a second flick he returned the troll leg umbrella stand to its proper place, grumbling to himself, "Bloody things laying in the hall more then its standing in the corner." Keeping his wand drawn he made his way slowly from room to room. The house had been ransacked since their hasty departure but nothing seemed to be truly amiss. Satisfied it was safe he put his wand away as he entered the kitchen and called out, "Kreacher."

With a loud pop the house elf appeared. Bowing low he addressed Harry. "Does Master Potter, the defender of house elves and the champion of Master Regulus have need of Kreacher's services?"

Harry considered asking Kreacher to refrain from addressing him in this manner, but remembering what an unpleasant creature an unhappy Kreacher could be decided against it. "Kreacher I'll be moving back here for the time being. Would you be willing to start cleaning the place up and have dinner ready this evening? I've got some business to attend to and it will probably take a few hours."

"Of course Master Potter."

"Thank you very much Kreacher."

Harry apparated to the alley behind The Leaky Cauldron took out his wand and tapped the brick wall. He stepped through the archway that appeared and entered Diagon Alley. He was pleased to see that it appeared much more like it had on his first visit then it had on his last. Many of the closed shops had already reopened and, on the whole, it once again had the appearance of a happy place.

Smiling he walked down the alley towards Gringotts, climbed the large white steps, nodded to the two guard goblins and walked through the burnished bronze doors into the entry hall. He acknowledged the second pair of guard goblins before walking through the silver doors into the marble hall with its long rows of counters.

Approaching one of the unoccupied counters Harry addressed the goblin sitting behind it. "Good day, I'd like to visit my vault please."

He placed his key on the counter next to a nameplate which read Nozhar. The goblin picked up the key and examined it closely.

"Of course Mr. Potter, follow me."

Nozhar led the way through one of the many doors leading off the hall. Harry had expected to find the cart that would transport him to his vault. Instead, he found himself facing a tall desk behind which was seated a particularly mean looking goblin. Harry's heart sank, he was sure the goblins had decided to take the matter of his successful break-in into their own hands.

Nozhar spoke, "Ragnok, this is Mr. Potter."

Over the top of his glasses Ragnok glared down at Harry. "Mr. Potter, There are two matters I must discuss with you. First, you are now of age and as the last remaining male heir are entitled to the Potter family vault. Second, upon the death of Sirius Black the contents of his vault were transferred to yours as required by his will. However, the issue of the Black family vault continues unresolved. We have reason to suspect there remains a legitimate male heir to the Black fortune and have frozen the vault until our investigation is complete"

"Excuse me sir, I'm a bit confused. The Potter family vault? I thought my vault was the Potter family vault."

"No, your vault was established by your parents for your use. Until the transfer of Sirius Black's gold the only gold it contained was that which they placed their personally or left to you in their wills. The Potter family vault is much older, much deeper, much larger and," Ragnok paused to look at a parchment on his desk, "Very much more valuable."

Harry took a moment to consider everything he'd just learned. "Is this a common practice among wizarding families?"

"Many use it, yes."

"And I suppose you can't tell me why you suspect there may be a Black heir or who you suspect he may be."

"That is correct."

"Very well then, thank you for your time Mr. Ragnok." Ragnok nodded and went back to work. Harry turned to Nozhar, "I'd like to visit my family vault first please."

"Of course Mr. Potter, follow me."

Nozhar led him from the office into the hall, pausing to retrieve the clankers, before escorting him through another of the many doors. This time Harry did find himself standing next to the cart tracks. Nozhar handed him back the key to his vault as a cart driven by Griphook came to a halt in front of them.

"Griphook, Mr. Potter would like to visit the Potter family vault." Nozhar handed the clankers to Griphook and nodded to Harry before departing.

Harry waited for the door to close behind Nozhar and considered his worlds very carefully before boarding the cart and speaking to Griphook.

"Look, Griphook, I didn't know the sword would return to the sorting hat when I agreed to give it to you for payment."

"Nor did I Harry Potter, it was a form of magic I could not detect. I do not find you liable. Hang on, here we go." The cart took off down the track, veering sharply around several corners.

As they dove downward Harry continued, "I'm glad they allowed you to return to the bank."

"The fact that I returned with an ancient goblin artifact while spreading the alarm that there had been a break-in were both points in my favor and your testimony to the world about the Horcruxes served to tip the scale completely in my direction. Thank You."

Thank you? Harry knew enough about goblins to know how rare that was. "You're welcome my friend," he answered, patting Griphook on the back.

"I've said it before; you are a most unusual wizard Harry Potter."

The cart came to a stop at the very spot it had the day Harry had last been in the vaults of Gringotts. "I believe you know the way from here Harry Potter," said Griphook as he exited the cart, "Follow me."

Following Griphook along the narrow ledge Harry could hear the dragon even before the goblin started shaking the clankers. He knew from correspondence with Charley that this was a new dragon, the one he Ron and Hermione had escaped on had been recaptured and was being allowed to live out its life on the reserve in Romania. A part of him wished he'd have a chance to see the new dragon before the clankers forced it into hiding and he smiled thinking that Ron would surely ask if he was mental. This imaginary conversation was running through his mind when Griphook stopped walking. Looking around Harry realized they had traveled deeper then even the Lestrange family vault.

Griphook held his lantern over his head and studied the door. Reaching out he placed his hand upon it and it slid open. Harry took in the sight before him with amazement. The vault was fuller then the Lestrange vault had been. Mounds of galleons, sickles, knuts, gem stones of every type and all manner of objects made from various precious metals filled the room. Harry entered, pausing to fill his coin purse before wandering about the vault. On the back wall he noticed a portrait of himself. Stunned he turned to Griphook.

"Why... how did my portrait get on the wall?"

"The vault knows its rightful owner Harry Potter. The portrait will change when the owner changes."

"And will it age as I age?"

"It will."

"Guess I shouldn't really be surprised by that. Griphook go ahead and look around for another ancient goblin artifact. You may not hold me liable, but I hold myself liable." He cut across the goblin before he could speak. "I know, I know, I am a most unusual wizard."

Harry did a double take, had he just seen a goblin smile?

As Griphook searched through the objects in the vault Harry's attention was drawn to an item that seemed out of place. A simple oak chest sat along the back wall directly under his portrait. As he approached it he realized the symbol of The Deathly Hollows was carved into the top. Harry paused, his hand hovering just above the lid. A thought that frightened him to the very core had just occurred to him. What if the hollows were magically destined to reunite if not in someone's possession? Hadn't they caused him enough trouble the past couple of months? Did he really want to open this lid and find the answer? Wait, wasn't this same symbol on the grave stone of Ignotus Peverell in Godric's Hollow? Might this not be some form of an old family crest? Deciding the later must be case Harry reached out and opened the trunk.

The sight that greeted eyes wasn't the Elder Wand nor the Resurrection Stone but jewelry of every imaginable type. He removed a ring and examined it closely. It was gold and set with one large ruby highlighted by a row of diamonds on each side. Barely discernable beneath the ruby the letter P had been stamped into the gold. Harry decided that, given the apparent age of the ring, the P must stand for Peverell. As he mulled this over a stray thought crossed his mind and a huge smile lit up his face. This ring would look very good on Ginny's finger.

Harry looked up to find Griphook and spied the goblin standing near the door to the vault holding a large silver shield. Walking to him Harry held out the ring and asked, "Griphook is this ring goblin made?"

Griphook took the ring from Harry and examined it thoroughly. Handing it back he answered, "No it is the work of wizards, very ancient and very well made, but wizard not goblin."

Harry slipped the ring into his pocket, "Thank you Griphook. I believe I'm finished here but I would like to stop by my vault on the way out."

"Of course Harry Potter."

Harry exited the vault and watched as Griphook waved his hand over the threshold causing the door to close and lock. When they reached his vault Harry placed the ring on top of a stack of galleons. Griphook closed and locked the door behind him handing the key back to Harry before they boarded the cart and returned to the surface. They parted company with a shaking of hands.


	13. A New Friend

A New Friend

Harry glanced at his watch as he walked through the marble hall of Gringotts and was stunned to realize how much time he had spent in the vaults. It was already early afternoon and the bright light attacked his eyes as he passed through the outer doors. Pausing, he held a hand over his eyes giving them a chance to fully adjust to the new conditions. Looking each direction down Diagon Alley he spotted Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and decided he had time enough to stop by and say hello to George. Descending the stairs he headed up the alley. Approaching the shop he could make out the sign flashing in the window.

The kiddies are back in class.

We hope the teachers won't be crass.

When flatulent confections give them gas.

Harry stood in the alley laughing, thinking to himself "George you really are a genius sometimes." He didn't even bother trying to regain his composure before entering the shop. Standing in the doorway he surveyed the well stocked shelves containing a huge assortment of magical gags and oddities. Noticing that there seemed to be few customers he chalked it up to it being Monday afternoon coupled with Hogwarts being in session. His thoughts were interrupted by the young witch standing behind the front counter.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, can I help you find anything today?"

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if George was in at the moment."

"Mr. Weasley is in sir; I'll get him for you. Who shall I say is calling... never mind that; I'll let him know you're here Mr. Potter."

"That's alright; I'll just walk around until I find him. Oh, and," Harry glanced at her name tag, "Tegan, thanks for not making a big deal about it being me, and please call me Harry."

"You're welcome Harry." She hesitated briefly, "Harry can I ask you a question?"

Harry considered her request carefully. He didn't want to appear rude, but at the same time he didn't really want to grant personal interviews. Deciding he could at least hear the question first he smiled and responded, "Sure, go ahead."

"Well I was just wondering... that is... are you really dating Mr. Weasley's sister?"

Harry wasn't exactly taken aback by the question, he'd been dealing with this since the whole chosen one thing two years ago, still it wasn't what he'd expected to be asked and it did catch him slightly off guard.

"Yes... yes Ginny Weasley and I are dating and have been for quite some time."

"I see, well thank you for indulging my curiosity."

"You're welcome."

As Harry walked off he heard Tegan mumble "Pity."

Harry was contemplating how long he'd have to put up with this sort of thing, probably forever he guessed, and not really paying attention to were he was walking. Rounding an aisle he almost ran into George who was talking with Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas.

"Steady on there mate," teased George. "You might want to switch back to that all seeing, all knowing, ever observant seeker mode, before you run someone over."

Harry smiled, "Sorry about that George, guess I was a little distracted. So how's business?"

"Doing great, thanks for asking; don't let the light foot traffic fool you the owls are flying out the back." He grinned and added, "Literally."

"Oh Pleeeease," said Angelina rolling her eyes, "Can't you ever pass on anything even remotely resembling a joke Georgie."

"I can Angie but why bother," answered George while she shook her head and grinned. "Oh Harry did you hear the news? Angie here has been given a chance to make a go of it with Wigtown."

"Really, that's fantastic Angelina, when do you start training?"

"We already have, our first match is a week after the Quidditch World Cup final."

"What about you Dean, any news," Harry asked?

"Not much really, I moved back into my folk's house, and George has given me a job for the summer. Course I'll be heading back to school next fall. What about you?"

"Ya I'll be going back too, along with Ron and Hermione, of course."

The four of them continued to chat about the world in general until Harry, realizing how late it had become, excused himself explaining he still intended to buy a new owl before returning home. Before leaving he invited them all to Grimmauld Place for the evening. Angelina politely declined explaining she had quidditch training but George and Dean both accepted his invitation and plans were finalized to meet again at eight.

Leaving Weasleys' Wizzarding Wheezes Harry began walking up Diagon Alley. His pace was slow and his mind drifted back to memories of Hedwig. He tried not to dwell on that terrible night less then a year earlier when she had died, as they tried to outrun Voldemort and his death eaters on Hagrid's flying motorcycle. Being completely honest with himself he had to admit that even the death of Ron or Hermione wouldn't have affected him any harder. By the time he entered Eeylops Owl Emporium his mood matched the dimly lit interior.

He was greeted at the door by the proprietor, "Mr. Potter, how wonderful to see you. How can I be of service to you this afternoon?"

Harry drew a deep breath as he looked around the shop, "I need to buy a new owl."

"Yes of course, I was so very sorry to hear about your last one. A snowy named Hedwig wasn't she?"

"That's correct."

"Please follow me; I have two snowy owls right over here."

Harry followed the old wizard to the far corner of the shop where two snowy owls perched in their cages. He gazed at them for many moments and could only think of Hedwig. He didn't really want deal with these memories every time he sent a post. "No I don't think I really want another snowy right now. What else do you have?"

He was showed several tawny, barn, screech and brown owls but none seemed right. About to give up he spied a large brown owl with piercing orange eyes perched behind the counter. Its plumage wasn't solid brown, but rather a mix of white, yellow, tan and brown with ear tuffs that gave it the appearance of having horns.

"Excuse me, what about that one?"

"Ah yes, an eagle owl, very rare in England, to my knowledge the Malfoys are the only family to own one. We only received this one just this morning, I haven't even had the chance to test her out yet."

Harry held his arm up in front of his chest and the owl jumped in her cage. "But the same type owl as the Malfoys? Well it would get Draco's knickers in a bunch wouldn't it?" he chuckled to himself.

"You said she's a she?" he asked.

"That she is and a fine big owl too, one of the few bigger then the snowy."

"Would you open her cage please?"

"That may not be wise Mr. Potter, as I've said; I haven't even had the chance to test her out yet. There's no way to know how she'll act."

"She'll be fine, open her cage please." When the shopkeeper hesitated Harry added "If she escapes or does any damage I'll cover your expenses. Open the cage please."

"Very well Mr. Potter, the customer's always right." The old wizard went behind the counter and placed his hand on the cage's door and the owl began to jump and hoot. "Are you sure now?"

Harry took a spot in the center of the shop and once again raised his arm in front of his chest. "Yes very sure, open the cage please."

The shopkeeper opened the cage and the large brown owl hopped out. With one great push of her wings she lifted into the air and glided to a quiet landing on Harry's arm. He lifted his finger to her face and she playfully nipped at the spot between the first and second knuckles. Harry smiled and could have sworn the owl winked at him.

"You are special aren't you," he said to the owl stroking her head. "What are we going to call you?" Turning to the shopkeeper he added, "I'll take her."

"I'd be extremely surprised if you didn't. Mr. Potter I've been in this business for over eighty years and I have never seen an owl take to a wizard like this. This is most definitely a new day in my career."

"Ya, there's been a lot of those lately haven't there. New days I mean." He looked at the owl, "What do you think about Dagny? Seems about right, doesn't it?" The owl gave one hoot and nodded. "Well alright then, Dagny it is, and I've got your first job for you." Borrowing some parchment from the proprietor he wrote a quick note to Ginny and secured it Dagny's leg. "Now if you can deliver this without having to wait overnight in the Hogwarts Owlery I'll be very impressed."

Dagny turned on Harry's arm, twisted her head back to look at him and pushed her wings against the stale air of the dingy shop. She lifted gracefully off his arm and flew out through the window above the front door as Harry smiled after her. Walking back to the counter he paid for Dagny, her cage and two bags of owl treats.

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place shortly before dinner. The old house looked fantastic. Sure it still showed its age and was in desperate need of redecorating, but in one day Kreacher had managed to make it shine. Harry sat Dagny's cage and the owl treats on the entry hall table and walked to the kitchen.

"Welcome home Master Potter," Kreacher said with a slight bow "Dinner is almost ready. Please take a seat."

"Thank you Kreacher, it smells divine and the house looks great"

"Kreacher is pleased Master Potter thinks so and is wondering what bedroom he would like Kreacher to prepare this evening."

"I hadn't really thought about it. I guess the same one I've always used would be fine," replied Harry sitting at the table.

"As you wish Master Potter."

Pulling the copy of The Daily Prophet, he'd picked up before leaving Diagon Alley, from his pocket Harry was about to start reading when he remembered George and Dean would be stopping by later.

"Kreacher I've invited two friends over this evening. Do we have sufficient stores in the house to entertain?"

"We do, Kreacher made sure to stock the pantry this afternoon."

"Very good, thank you." Harry was, again, about to start reading when Kreacher's answer made him think of another question.

"Kreacher, when you stock the pantry, were do you get the things from and how do you pay for them?"

"Kreacher pops to the market and pops back. He does not know how the items are paid for. Perhaps they know he is the Black family house elf and charge the Black family vault."

Harry started to laugh. For fear of upsetting Kreacher he didn't dare tell him what he found so amusing. But the thought of the biggest of all pure blood families providing for the Order of the Phoenix and later, three outlaws hiding from the dark lord, tickled him to the bone.

"Kreacher let me know the next time you're going to the market. I'll send a note with you telling them to charge everything to the Potter family vault."


	14. Mysteries

Mysteries

Harry was sitting in the study of Grimmauld Place reading a letter from Ron, recapping the day's activities with Hermione, and thinking he would buy himself a TV, when the door bell rang causing Walburga Black's portrait to start screaming. Getting up from his chair he walked to the entry hall. Kreacher had already answered the door and was ushering George and Dean into the house.

"Welcome to the house of Black, the current residence of Master Potter."

Harry began to pull out his wand, to close the curtains over the portrait, when Dean shouted over the screaming, "I wish that thing would shut it!"

The curtains closed over the painting as it immediately fell silent. Harry and George looked at each other in astonishment.

Even Kreacher was silent. He studied Dean's face very closely before bowing his head, ever so slightly, in Dean's direction. Turning to Harry he asked, "Would Master Potter like Kreacher to bring refreshments to the parlor?"

"Make it the study." He didn't like looking at the Tapestry of the Black Family Tree hanging in the other room. "Thank you Kreacher."

The house elf bowed and trotted down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Blimey Harry, is that the same Kreacher," asked George? "I'd heard he'd changed, but I wasn't expecting such a huge difference."

"Pretty amazing what a little trust and kindness can accomplish," answered Harry raising his arm to indicate the direction for his guests. Dean entered first and as George passed Harry caught him by the elbow.

"What's up with that? Even Sirius couldn't get the old hag to quiet down that easy," he whispered.

"I hear you mate. Another funny thing, keep in mind I don't know how strong the Fidelius Charm is anymore, but when we arrived this evening he just walked right up to the door."

Not sure what these things meant they joined Dean in the study. The three friends enjoyed a pleasant evening reminiscing about their school days and the past several months on the run. George and Dean almost passed out laughing when Harry told them of his suspicion that The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was footing the bill for three members of Dumbledore's Army to enjoy butter bears and finger sandwiches. All too soon the witching hour was upon them and they agreed to part company. Harry saw them to the door and returned to the study to find Kreacher already cleaning up.

Taking a seat he began reading Ron's letter again, only to be interrupted once more. This time it was Dagny tapping on one of the windows, Harry got up to open the window and let her in. She flew into the room, and finding no roost landed on the back of a chair, lifting her leg so Harry could remove the letter she was carrying.

"You really are incredible," said Harry, removing the letter. "Not only did you manage to get that letter to Ginny tonight but you made the round trip from Hogwarts with the reply."

Knowing full well who the letter was from Harry opened it as he moved to the desk and sat down to read it.

* * *

Dearest Harry,

I MISS YOU!

What a beautiful owl, and intelligent. I found her waiting for me in my room this evening, not out on the window sill mind you, but perched on the end of my bed. How she managed that is beyond me. Of course it would have been nicer if you'd been perched there instead. Which brings me to what you wrote, you are a naughty boy, but yes I like the sound of that, and no it didn't make me blush. Well maybe a little.

On to new news, I have request of you, McGonagall surprised us by announcing that all the upper years could have a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday. Do you think you could make it? Please let me know.

Yours always

Love,

Ginny

* * *

Harry grabbed parchment and quill to write an immediate reply.

* * *

Dearest Ginny,

I MISS YOU!

YES!!!

Yours always

Love,

Harry

* * *

Harry held the letter up for Dagny to see. "What do you think to blunt?"

She blinked at him.

"Ya, you're right, anymore would be overkill."

Harry stood, grabbing Ginny's letter and his reply. Remembering that he still wanted to finish Ron's letter tonight he grabbed it also. Walking over to Dagny he shrugged his left shoulder. "Come on, up you go."

She barely fluttered her wings and more hopped then flew onto his shoulder. Harry walked into the hall and gave her an owl treat before picking up the two bags and her cage. He headed upstairs and entered his bedroom. As with the rest of the house Kreacher had done a great job getting it cleaned up. Dagny hopped off his shoulder onto the bureau. Placing her cage on the floor and the treats next to her Harry sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced up at the spot on the wall were the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black use to hang and wondered what ever happened to Hermione's magical handbag, finding it very strange that he had never bothered to find out. He decided to ask her the next time they were together before turning his attention back to Dagny.

"I know you've just made two long flights and you'd probably like to sleep, or maybe even hunt, so I'm not going to ask you to deliver anything else tonight. But I am going to ask you to make sure Ginny gets this," Harry held up the letter before tying to Dagny's leg, "tomorrow morning with the regular post, and make a show of delivering it to her, if you could." Dagny gave a small hoot. "That's a good girl," Harry said, running his hand over her head and giving her another owl treat.

He opened the window before lying on his bed and finally finishing the letter from Ron. Among the ramblings about how great he and Hermione's day had been there was a bit of real news. The Granger family's house hold goods would be arriving from Australia a week from Wednesday and he was hoping Harry would be able to stop by and give them a hand. "Sure thing Ron," Harry yawned as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning a large eagle owl swooped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It entered with all the other owls bringing the morning mail, but rather then going directly to the recipient of its letter, shot straight towards the ceiling. After doing a loop that covered the full height of the hall it soared along each of the house tables before circling the staff table and shooting back into the air. Reaching the very peak of the room it tucked its wings and dove straight at the Gryffindor table, opening them again at the last possible moment and making a perfect landing right in front of Ginny Weasley.

"Thank you Dagny," Ginny said nonchalantly removing the letter and offering the owl piece of sausage. Dagny accepted her treat before taking off again and exiting the Great Hall. As the rest of the school watched the owl fly off Ginny opened the letter and quickly closed it, a huge smile lighting her face.

"Blimey Ginny what was all that?" asked the girl next to her.

"Good news."

* * *

Harry cursed himself as he trod up the steps to Gringotts. How much time had he spent there yesterday and he hadn't remembered to exchange any galleons for pounds. Entering the marble hall he paused to locate the currency exchange counter. Muttering "It would have to be at the far end of the place," under his breath, he approached the counter and completed his transaction. Leaving the bank he turned right and headed down the alley towards Ollivander's, determined to talk with the wand maker before anything more distracted him and the day slipped away.

Entering the shop he called out, "Hello, Mr. Ollivander."

The aged wizard appeared from around a corner, "Harry how are you! To what do I owe this pleasure? I know you're not in the market for a new wand, but I must admit to being very curious as to how you managed to repair the holly and phoenix feather, eleven inch, nice and supple one."

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm afraid the best answer I can give you is it was very old, very powerful magic." Harry was afraid that if anyone could make the connection between his wand being repaired and the Elder wand it would be Ollivander, and held his breath waiting to see what he would say next.

Ollivander looked at Harry for many moments before he spoke, "Ah yes, there is much in magic that the average wizard doesn't bother to comprehend. I suspect there may be a great deal more concerning this then you're willing to tell me, but for now I accept your answer. As I said the day you purchased your wand from me, we could expect great things from you and I was not mistaken. But if not a new wand, why this visit?"

"Two reasons really sir, first I want to thank you again for the information you provided me at Shell Cottage. Second, and if I'm totally honest the main reason, I was wondering if you could explain something to me about the night I fought Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest."

Ollivander looked nervously at Harry. Finally he nodded.

"When I gave myself up and he used the Avada Kedavra against me I didn't die and the spell seemed to backfire on him. I've haven't quite been able to come to grips with what happened. Was it because he had unintentionally made me a horcrux or was it because the wand recognized me as its rightful owner?"

"Harry I don't know if I can fully answer that for you. The workings of horcruxes are very dark, very evil, and a subject, it relieves me to say, I am not that familiar with. As for the wand, it's seems very likely, based on what you've previously stated, that it did recognize you as its rightful owner. If that were indeed the case, then in all likelihood, it would not perform correctly for another wizard trying to use it against you. This could very well manifest itself as a backfiring spell. It has been documented before. However, I suspect your case to be special and the truth to lie somewhere within the two. We know The Dark Lord did not collapse when young Mr. Longbottom destroyed the snake, nor I suspect, did he when any off the other horcruxes were destroyed. Surely word would have leaked out had he suddenly started collapsing for no apparent reason. This leads me to suspect that the wand may very well have destroyed the horcrux, as it had no allegiance to it, but refused to destroy you and thus backfired. I'm afraid I can't give you a better answer then that."

"That's alright sir, you have given me some insight I didn't have before and at least you understand the answer I'm looking for and aren't afraid to talk about it. Thank you, I guess I'll be on my way."

"I am truly sorry I couldn't be more helpful Harry. Please, don't hesitate to stop by again."

"I will," said Harry, as he left the shop.

Walking slowly along Diagon Alley Harry mulled over his conversation with Ollivander, true he hadn't found the full answer he sought, but the mere fact that he'd been able to discuss it gave him some comfort. He glanced at his watch as he approached a cafe and realized it was lunch time. With a pocket full of pounds and a desire to not be stared at while he ate, he decided to find a cafe on Charing Cross Road and left the alley through The Leaky Cauldron.

After lunch Harry spent the afternoon visiting a variety of muggle shops. When he returned to Grimmauld Place that evening he fired off quick notes to Ron and Hermione letting them know he'd be able to help with the move and was looking forward to seeing them on Sunday. Dagny had actually taken both the letters in one trip and had returned with a response from both. They each expressed how impressive she was and looked forward to seeing him also.

Harry finished his correspondence with a letter to Ginny. This one was somewhat longer, and much more personal, than the previous nights had been. Sending Dagny on her way, with instructions to wait for a reply, he lay back in his bed and enjoyed watching his very own, brand new, television.


	15. Saturday

Saturday

Though he was impatient for Saturday to arrive, Harry spent the rest of the week taking advantage of all the normal every day activities he had been denied while growing up with the Dursleys. Television, even the chance to watch the news, had been such a rare treat that he decided to buy another and place it in the study. He spent the better part of Thursday at the cinema and today he had visited the zoo. He treated himself to a large ice cream and, curious to see if he still had the ability, stopped to have a brief conversation with the Burmese Python, just for old time's sake. The great snake remembered him and had grown several feet longer and many pounds heavier in the seven years since their last meeting. They had a pleasant chat despite receiving a few quizzical stares from passers by.

On his way back to Grimmauld Place he swung by Diagon Alley to make a quick purchase at Chloris' Flowering Fancies, a little shop he had discovered earlier in the week. His last two letters to Ginny had been delivered with some of their merchandise. Yesterday she received a small bouquet of daffodils which, when held by the recipient, were guaranteed to recite love poetry matching the true feelings of the sender. This had gone over so well that this morning she received a bouquet of honeysuckle singing love ballads. Harry planned on making tomorrows delivery the simplest, but most special of all.

His purchases secured he finished his journey home and had a quick dinner, while reading the day's correspondence. Wanting to save Ginny's letter for last, he opened the post from Hermione. Apparently word of the magic flowers had made its way south. Hermione told him she always knew he was just a sentimental softy. Ron on the other hand implored him to slow down before he made everyone else look bad, adding that things like that were for Birthdays and Valentines Day. Finally getting to the letter he most desired, Harry opened Ginny's. Glitter spilled onto the table and spun into the air taking the shape of a two butterflies. They fluttered around his head before becoming a vapor that reminded him of quiet walks in the moonlight. He slowly read the accompanying prose, taking the time to savor every word. When finished he sat for a long while just staring at the parchment and smiling, until Kreacher started clearing the table and brought him back to the everyday world. Watching the house elf work he decided that flying would be better then pacing the halls.

"Kreacher I want to let you know that I'll be flying to Hogsmeade this evening and will be there all day tomorrow. On Sunday I'll be at the Burrow, so you don't need to worry about preparing me any meals this weekend."

"As Master Potter wishes, Kreacher shall have the house ready on his return."

"Thank you Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and continued with his work, while Harry went to his room and double checked his packing, then tripled checked it just to make sure he hadn't missed anything on the double check. He was about to check it again when sanity made an appearance. Telling himself to stop before he actually unpacked something, he stuffed a few owl treats in his pocket, laid down on his bed, clicked on the TV and tried to patiently wait for the sun to set.

The minutes passed with agonizing slowness as the sun sank over the city. Harry glanced at his watch so often that it started to seem as if the hands were moving in reverse. Finally he deemed it dark enough to safely take off without being seen. He turned off the TV as he stood and invited Dagny to sit on his shoulder. Grabbing his bag and Firebolt, and headed to the small back garden off the kitchen.

"Your choice tonight," he said to Dagny once they where in the garden, "you can ride or we can race."

She responded by jumping from his shoulder and spreading her wings, so close to him that the tips brushed his face. She sank about two feet, and seemed to hover in midair before the powerful updraft created with each flap lifted her into the night sky.

"See you at the Three Broomsticks then," Harry said as he mounted the Firebolt. Glancing at the neighboring windows, to make sure no one was watching, he pushed off and soared after her.

The early June weather was perfect for flying and once he was clear of the city Harry alternated between flying slowly to take in the countryside below him, and flying with great abandon. One time he dove so fast towards the ground that he almost wasn't able to pull back in time. "That's enough of that," he said to himself, "there's someone special waiting to see you and I'm pretty sure she'd rather it wasn't at St. Mungo's." However, this temporary caution wasn't enough to stop him when a train tunnel presented itself. He took it at full speed emerging with a howl on the far end. In what seemed no time he found himself flying over the sleepy village of Hogsmeade. Continuing past the village he circled the Hogwarts' grounds before returning and landing in front of the Three Broomsticks. Dismounting he entered the inn and found it as crowded as ever.

Madam Rosmerta ran from behind the bar and surprised him with a huge hug. "Harry my boy, how great to see you again!"

"Thank you," suddenly realizing that writing ahead would have been an outstanding idea he added, "I was hoping I might be able to lodge in one of the rooms upstairs for two nights."

"Certainly you can, I'll show you up myself. Hold on, won't be a sec." She dashed behind the bar and returned with the key. "There we are, if you'll follow me please."

As she led Harry up the stairs Rosmerta looked back over her shoulder, "I take it your here to see a certain redheaded someone tomorrow."

"Ya, I am, but Merlin's beard, how does word get around so fast."

"Come now Harry, when the fanciest owl in all of Great Britain starts showing up doing tricks and delivering enchanted love tokens, a person or two is bound to notice."

"Well, I guess there's no denying the truth in that," he acknowledged with a grin.

Reaching the room she unlocked and opened the door before giving the key to Harry. "There you go, if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't, but I'm sure everything will be fine, thanks."

Harry briefly watched her walking back down the corridor, before entering the room. It was adequate, if somewhat spartan. A bed sat along one wall, while a small table with two chairs and a dresser occupied the other. In the corner, at the foot of the bed was a single winged back chair that had seen better days. Tossing his bag into the wingback and leaning the Firebolt against the wall he walked to the window. Opening it he grabbed one of the chairs and sat, staring across the village to the castle in the distance.

"Do you know I'm already here?" he whispered.

A single word floated through his mind as he drifted off to sleep, "Yes."

Harry awoke the next morning to Dagny nipping at his ear. "Hey stop that, what time did you get in last night?"

The owl just blinked at him. "O.K., O.K., I know we have to get move on."

Harry went to his bag and retrieved parchment, quill and ink. He composed a quick letter before handing it and a single rose to Dagny. "No need for a fancy delivery today."

Taking both items in her beak the great owl jumped from the window and flew off towards the castle.

Ginny Weasley sat in the Great Hall, a nearly untouched breakfast on her plate, staring at nothing in particular. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat; it was that her stomach felt like it was tied in a thousand knots. She'd been having the same conversation with herself all morning.

"Since the first time we met I knew Harry was the person I wanted to be with and he's been making it very clear the feeling is mutual. So why am I so nervous about being with him today? Is it because this time, for the first time, the only reason he's here is for me? No family and friends, no rushing off to school, no battle to fight, just to be with me."

Suddenly becoming aware of the magnificent eagle owl standing right in front of her, she thought to herself, "Get you head together girl." Dagny winked once as Ginny took the rose and the letter from her. Smelling the flower, and savoring its aroma, she opened the letter.

* * *

Dearest Ginny,

One rose for the one heart I have to devote to you.

Yours Always

Love,

Harry

P.S. A walk by the lake is always nice after breakfast.

* * *

A walk by the lake, did he mean he was inside the grounds? Well if anybody could find a way in it would be him.

Ginny stood, exited the Great Hall and walked across the grounds towards the lake. She didn't see anyone there and was about to go back to the castle when two invisible arms threw themselves around her and an unseen body pressed against hers. A slight yelp escaped her lips before she regained her composure.

"Potter that had better be you."

"What if its not?" answered Harry releasing his grasp and lifting the invisibility cloak, allowing her to join him under it.

"Then I'd have to get my boyfriend after you," she smiled, more then spoke, before their lips met in a lingering kiss.

Ginny and Harry had knowledge of nothing but each other as they shared this private moment, wrapped in each others arms, under the security of the cloak. When their lips parted they stood forehead to forehead, nose to nose, eyes closed each feeling euphoric pleasure from the mere presence of the other.

She whispered, "I saw you flying around the castle last night."

"Did you hear me asking if you knew I was here?"

"Yes, did you hear me answer?"

"It was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. I dreamt about you all night."

"I dreamt about you."

Their lips found each other once more.

By the time the world outside started edging its way back to their consciousness the voices of students beginning their walk to Hogsmeade, could be heard drifting across the grounds.

"Should we join them?" asked Harry, kissing her between each word.

"If we must," she sighed.

"We don't have to."

"No, its o.k. we don't have to be alone to be together."

"I don't think we need to be together, to be together. Ginny, you're always with me. The whole time I was searching for horcruxes you were with me. There were days, the thought of you was all that enabled me to go on."

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes, "I knew, I could always tell. I did my best to stay brave and send you strength."

"I love you," they said in unison.

Harry began to remove the cloak but was stopped by Ginny. "What are you doing?" she protested, "What if somebody sees you here."

"I don't think it really matters. Even if it did, what are they going to do, make me go stand outside the gate and wait for you?"

She laughed as he stuffed the cloak into his pocket and gladly took his hand when it was offered. Hand in hand they walked along the path to Hogsmeade, both feeling that never before had the scenery been so beautiful, or the walk so enjoyable. Just before reaching Hogsmeade Station they passed a small patch of daffodils, Harry stooped to pick one of the golden host as a lonely cloud wandered overhead. He offered it to Ginny, but she shook her head.

"If you give me daffodils it has to be with a love poem."

"Oh please, and if I give you honeysuckle I suppose I'll have to sing a ballad. Besides it's a daffodil, not daffodils."

"I've heard you sing." They both smiled. "Honeysuckle may be presented as a simple token, but daffodils must come with a poem. For one daffodil it may be a short one."

Harry racked his brain before picking several more of the flowers. He stood with the bouquet out stretched before him. "Right here goes, remember you asked for it."

* * *

Alone the barren land I trod

Not hearth or bed to call my own

But always onward was I led

Seeking that I did not know

Until I found it by your side

Now never more shall I go

* * *

Ginny was crying again, lunging forward she threw her arms around him crushing the delicate blossoms.

"I guess that must have been alright," Harry thought to himself.


	16. Sunday

Sunday

Back in his room at the Three Broomsticks Harry leaned back in a chair, propped his feet on the sill of the open window, and locked his fingers behind his head. Noise from the lounge drifted up through the floor boards as he looked across the rooftops of Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts Castle and replayed the day in his mind. This morning he wouldn't have thought it possible that his love for Ginny could become any stronger, but that is exactly what the day had delivered. To him the most amazing part was that it hadn't happened while they were alone by the lake, or on the slow walk to the village. It had happened in the crowed shops and bustling streets while sharing the day, no he corrected himself, sharing their love, with their friends.

From somewhere deep in his mind he heard a faint, "Goodnight Harry."

Pulling his feet from the sill he allowed the chair to drop back on all four legs and moved to the bed. "Goodnight Ginny."

Awakening early the following morning Harry sat at the table and composed a letter to Ginny. Reminding Dagny that he'd be traveling to the Burrow, he fastened it to her leg and watched as she flew from the window. He closed it behind her, gathered his belongings and headed downstairs where he found Madam Rosmerta busy preparing breakfast for her guest.

"Good morning Madam Rosmerta. When do you ever get the chance to sleep?"

"Harry, good morning, short nights are the price to pay when one's an innkeeper. What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm flying to the Weasley's, figured I'd best get an early start seeing as how I'll be taking a roundabout route. How much do I owe you for the room and all of yesterday's butter bears?"

"Come over to the bar and we'll get you sorted out."

With his tab settled and his stomach pleasantly filled with a simple breakfast of coffee and toast with marmalade Harry set off on his flight to the Burrow. He flew with the sun to his back until he reached the coast. Turning south he continued on, crossing the Irish Sea as far as the Isle of Mann before pausing for a short rest. Resuming his journey he skimmed the waves at high speed, twice altering his course to avoid being noticed by the ferries running between Dublin and Liverpool. In each case a short jog of ten miles was sufficient and soon the Welsh shore line loomed before him. Gaining altitude he picked his way between the cities and villages below, at some point crossing the English boarder, and was soon approaching the village of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Looking down Harry spotted a lone car making its way along the two-track lane leading to the Burrow. Certain it must be the Grangers he descended until he was inches above the roof, inverted himself, slid to the side and lowered his flight until he was looking through the open window at Penny Granger. Hermione noticed him and started shaking her head no, but was too late to stop the chain of events about to unfold.

"Hello Mrs. Granger."

She screamed, startling Stephan who hit the brakes. Harry continued flying forward, looking back at the stopped car, didn't realize the road was bending until it was too late, and flew into the hedgerow. Laughing, despite her insistence that it wasn't funny, Hermione ran from the car to make sure Harry was unhurt. Assured that he was scratched at the most, she walked back to the car with him.

"Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Granger, didn't mean to cause a scene."

Stephen was trying very hard not to laugh himself, "Not to worry, no damage done."

"Goodness gracious Harry, the last thing I expected to see was you hanging upside down out my window," added Penny.

"Yes, about that," inquired Stephan, "why were you flying a broom? I'd have thought you'd apparate or use the, what do they call it... the fireplace system."

"The flue network sir."

"Yes, yes that's it, the flue network. Why didn't you use that?"

"I like flying and since I was traveling from Hogsmeade I thought it might be a nice way to spend the morning."

Stephen eyed the Firebolt closely; even a muggle could see it was no ordinary broom. "Hogsmeade, by your school, you flew all the way from Scotland to here, just this morning, how fast is that broom of yours?"

"They say 150, but I think if you trim it out just right it'll do a little more. Kicks up one heck of a rooster tail flying at wave top level."

"Now boys," injected Penny, "The Weasleys will be waiting for us. You can discuses dangerous stunts once we get there."

"Yes, of course dear," murmured Stephan.

Molly Weasley had outdone herself. The Burrow looked better, with the possible exception of Bill and Fluer's wedding, than Harry had ever seen it. Colorful streamers garnished all the trees while buntings and rosettes adorned the house. Two long tables sat in the yard one surrounded by chairs and the other laden with all manner of food and treats. The garden looked wonderful and Harry guessed that while his Saturday had been blissful, Ron's had been spent trapping garden gnomes and doing other yard work.

Arthur strode forward to great Harry and Grangers. "An auti-mobile, see Molly, I told you they'd arrive in an auti-mobile."

Molly rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, let's not worry about that right now and greet our guests." She passed her husband and hugged the Grangers one by one before reaching Harry and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please, all of you come in."

Ron passed Harry, clasped him on the shoulder and said, "Welcome mate," before moving on to give Hermione a somewhat more personal greeting.

Walking past Arthur and Stephen, Harry had to smile as he overheard the conversation.

"It's a beautiful machine Stephen; tell me does it have a transmission?"

Molly was busy introducing Penny to the rest of the assembled Weasley clan. "This is our oldest Bill and his wife Fluer; she's from France you know. This is Percy who works in the Ministry and over here is George, he owns his own shop in Diagon Alley. Our youngest, Ginny is at school and Charley should be joining us shortly, he's coming all the way from Romania where he works with dragons.

George said hello to Penny and introduced her to Angelina Johnson before making his way over to Harry. He was holding a makeshift bouquet of miscellaneous flowers and twigs in front of his face and started reciting a limerick.

"There once was a witch from Bristol, who was considered to be quite the pistol..."

"Knock it off George," Hermione cut in, "I think the flowers Harry sent Ginny were a lovely idea."

"As you wish Miss Granger," replied George bowing.

Harry leaned towards George and whispered, "You'll have to tell me the rest later, I liked were it was going."

At that moment Andromeda Tonks walked out of the Burrow. "Hope you don't mind my using the flue Molly, I'm still a little nervous about apparating with Teddy."

Harry went to greet Andromeda and took Teddy into his arms, "How you doing little fella, haven't seen you in a while." For just the briefest of moments Harry was certain he saw Remus Lupin smiling back at him.

The two of them were soon surrounding by every women in the yard, all oohing and awing over how sweet Teddy was and how charming Harry looked holding him. Harry's mild embarrassment was soon magnified many fold when Ron approached.

"Blimey mate, you already have the whole dashing hero thing going for you, now you've got to go and add the charming family man image as well." In a lowered voice he added, "Sorry about all this fuss, you know what Mum can be like. I hate to think what will happen after we actually have the presentation ceremony."

"It's no problem, really, how often does she get to celebrate her son and his friends receiving the Order of Merlin? Here, do you want to hold him." Harry moved Teddy slightly in Ron's direction. "If I'm his Godfather, it kind of makes you his god uncle."

Ron took a half step back. "Have you gone barking, you know me, I'd break him or something."

Ron was spared any farther discussion by the arrival of Charley. He was accompanied by a slender witch with long black hair. Her eyes reminded Harry of a clear night sky, deep and black with the joyful twinkle of starlight.

"Hello everyone, this is Raluca," said Charley. "She's a healer; we got to know each other pretty well this past hatching season."

Over the next several minutes guest continued to file in, for the most part they seemed to be Weasleys or members of The Order of The Phoenix. Thus the arrival of Neville's grandmother caught Harry by surprise. Her presence was soon explained however, when Minerva McGonagall appeared with Neville by her side.

"Professor, Neville I'm glad to see you, but a little surprised" said Harry when he greeted them.

"Now why would you be surprised Potter, what's the point of being in charge of the whole school if I can't take a student for an enjoyable excursion on a Sunday afternoon?" responded Minerva. With a wink and a smile she added "Now who is this charming young man you're holding?"

Harry introduced Professor McGonagall to Teddy and smiled as she fawned over him. He was well aware of her personable side, but never failed to be astounded when it made an appearance.

The attention of the assembled revelers was suddenly drawn to a nearby thicket as Hagrid burst into view, Dagny perched on his shoulder.

"Hello everybody, sorry I'm late, got a special delivery for you." Harry glanced at McGonagall, she was smiling as if in on a private joke. He turned his attention back to Hagrid as the half giant continued. "Harry, magnificent owl you got here, but even she couldn't handle this one by herself." Hagrid stepped aside to reveal Ginny.

With the exception of Harry, Ginny's friends and family rushed to greet her. He had taken a half step before remembering that he was holding Teddy for Minerva to look at. He looked at her and she reached out to take the infant from his arms. "Go on Potter, I've looked after enough children in my career, I think I can handle this one for a short while."

Harry approached the crowd assembled around Ginny, moving to the front of the queue the moment she saw him. They exchanged a hug, a kiss and a whispered conversation, that none of the others was quite able to make out, before breaking apart to allow her to greet the rest of her well wishers. They both new they wouldn't be able to spend a large amount of time alone this afternoon, but neither minded, they were here together among family and friends and yesterday had shown them how special that could be. Still they weren't disappointed when the crowd dispersed and left them semi-alone with Ron and Hermione.

"So tell me," whispered Hermione, "How did your day go yesterday?"

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Ginny. Harry would have settled for a slightly more subdued fine, given the mixed company and what she said next didn't ease his apprehension. "Harry created the most romantic morning, and then we had a great afternoon in Hogsmeade. Oh, and he made up a truly touching love poem for me."

"A love poem," said Fleur who had been chatting nearby with Raluca, "Angelina," she called out, "Arry has made ze love poetry for Ginny." The three of them crowded around to listen.

"I warned you about that stuff," scowled Ron.

"Hush Ronald," said Molly as she and Penny pushed past to join the girls.

Harry was feeling embarrassed enough and when he noticed McGonagall hurrying over to listen in he reached the tipping point. "Come on Ron, let's get something to eat."

"I'm all for that, but I warned you. I warned you!"

As they walked across the yard a series of high pitched "ooohs, aaaws" and "how sweets" emanated from the assembled ladies. It didn't help Harry's mood when they passed the four older Weasley brothers, all of who were smiling and, very clearly trying not to laugh.

"Just shut it George," was all Harry could manage as he walked past staring at the ground.

As they always do, this moment passed and Harry soon found himself having a very pleasant afternoon. He and Ginny managed to find a few moments to chat. Stephen was really very interested with the Firebolt and they spent nearly an hour discussing it and flying in general. Stephen was all the more impressed when Harry told him Ginny was every bit as good a flyer as he was. She tried to deny it, but Ron and Hermione both insisted that it was true. This led to a discussion about quidditch and the revelation, to those that weren't yet aware, that Angelina was now playing professionally for Wigtown. At this point Stephen noticed Arthur poking around his car and had to hurry off to look after it.

Taking advantage of the break in conversation Dedalus Diggle approached the group, "Harry might I have a word with you?"

"Of course Dedalus."

"Harry it's about your cousin, Dudley. I think you should look him up; you might be surprised by how much he's changed. He and I have kept in touch, although I'm sure your uncle wouldn't approve. I sent him the Quibbler with your story and an odd Daily Prophet now and again. He really would like to meet with you"

"I was planning on checking on him, I even got hold of the new address from Minister Shaklebolt."

"That's good, very good, well that's all I really wanted to say. Enjoy the rest of the day."

"Blimey Harry, what do you make of that," asked Ron as Dedalus walked away, "do you suppose your cousin has really changed."

"I wouldn't be too surprised, he seemed a little different the last time I saw him."


	17. Cousins

Cousins

Harry sat alone in the study at Grimmauld Place contemplating what Dedalus Diggle had told him at the Weasleys. It had been over ten months since the last time he'd seen the Dursleys and at the time of their departure Dudley had thanked him for saving his life, maybe had been trying to thank him for longer then that. Harry frowned, remembering the cup of cold tea he'd stepped on leaving his room at Privet Drive that morning. Had it really been an attempt by Dudley to be polite? Had his own preconceived ideas prevented him from seeing it? He didn't like the feeling of casting himself in this light, it pounded at his stomach like a prize fighter trying to deny his opponent breath. Harry tried counter punching; reminding himself the ways the Dursleys had treated him poorly. Hadn't they had made him live under the stairs, treated him like an outcast, lied to him about his parents, and tried their best to make him feel ashamed of who he was. Hadn't Dudley done everything he could to make his life a living hell? It was all to no avail, no matter how many times, or how many ways, he circled the thoughts in his head; it did little to appease the uneasy feeling.

Alone, slouched in his chair, fighting an opponent as tough as any he'd faced before, Harry decided the only thing to do was talk with his cousin. Pulling himself to his feet he trudged up the stairs to his room, opening the window to allow Dagny the freedom to hunt, before collapsing on the bed. Sleep didn't come easy, as the debate continued to rage in his head long into the earlier hours of the morning.

The sun shining through the bedroom window forced Harry's eyes open. Groaning, he placed his hands over his face to escape the intruding glare and thought he might have been better off not sleeping at all. Rolling out of bed he stumbled across the hall to the bathroom and spent several minutes staring at the bags under his eyes. "Right, delaying won't get the job done," he thought to himself. Grabbing the snake head tap, he turned on the hot water and reached for his soap and razor. Scarcely less then an hour later, the duties of the morning complete, he crossed the hall back to his room. Opening the wardrobe he found Kreacher had been busy over the weekend. Every item of clothing Harry owned had been freshly laundered, neatly folded and smartly put away.

Approaching the kitchen Harry inhaled the stimulating aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He had to admit, that despite leaning towards the cantankerous side, there were times he very much appreciated having Kreacher around.

"Good morning Master Potter," said the house elf, bowing as Harry entered the kitchen. "Kreacher has coffee on the table and is preparing soft boiled eggs with toast soldiers."

"Good morning Kreacher that sounds lovely, thank you."

Harry sat at the table and reached for the coffee pot. While pouring himself a cup he glanced at the latest edition of The Daily Prophet and asked Kreacher if he had gone out to get it.

"Kreacher hopes that Master Potter does not mind, he sent Master Potter's owl to get it this morning. She is a very remarkable animal, true to the status of the House of Black." He brought Harry's eggs and toast to the table. "Kreacher hopes Master Potter will allow him to say she is even more magnificent then the owl of the Malfoys."

Harry smiled, "I'm more than happy to allow that Kreacher, thank you. Why don't you go ahead and arrange a subscription to the Daily Prophet, we may as well let their owls deliver it for us. Oh, and would you please prepare me a couple of sandwiches and a flask of pumpkin juice. I may not have the chance to stop anywhere for lunch today."

Kreacher bowed, "As Master Potter wishes."

Finishing his breakfast Harry picked up the Prophet and thumbed through the pages. Nothing caught his eye and he found himself staring blankly at the last page, wishing he had a better plan then just showing up in front of the Dursleys and waiting for Dudley to show himself. He had considered sending a letter but the thought of Uncle Vernon's reaction, if Dagny were to show up with a letter addressed to Dudley, had been more than sufficient to put the idea to rest. There was always regular old muggle post, but he was sure he'd be able to make contact much faster himself. Wishing he'd thought to ask Dedalus how he was staying in touch with Dudley, or if he was even living at home instead of being off to school, Harry decided there was no use putting it off any longer. Standing, he removed a map from his pocket, confirmed the location and name of the small park near the Dursley's new house, wrapped himself in the invisibility cloak, and apparated from the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Disapparating Harry was stunned to find himself squarely in the center of a set of monkey bars. Quickly looking around he was relieved to find no one near him and, thinking about his situation, even more relieved that he was standing with two feet firmly on the ground. Removing the cloak and stuffing it inside his coat, he climbed out of the maze of steel bars, checked his map, and started walking towards Windward Close. The neighborhood reminded him a great deal of Little Whinging, row after row of nice neat little brick houses, each with it's perfectly manicured front garden, and either a short brick wall or a neatly pruned hedge to defend it from encroachment by the street. To Harry it seemed as if a giant had taken a very large biscuit cutter and stamped out a row of brick biscuits. Reaching Windward Close he put his cloak back on, turned up the street and found number 12. Sitting back against the stone wall he began to wait.

Harry sat and waited. When he was tired of sitting he stood and waited. When his legs became restless he walked across the street and back a few times and waited. When midday approached he ate the sandwiches Kreacher had prepared for him and waited. It was on his fourth time through this cycle that he noticed a familiar figure approaching the house. Walking down the street to meet Dudley, Harry fell into step behind him.

"Dudley, it's me Harry, Dedalus told me you wanted to talk, so do I."

"What the... Harry!" Dudley almost jumped out of his skin and was looking around wildly.

"It's really me; I'm under an invisibility cloak. I'm here to talk, not hurt you, and please keep walking."

"Bloody hell Harry, you about scared me to death," replied Dudley as he resumed his walk towards the house.

"Sorry about that, didn't want Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to see me."

"Good idea that, Dad still goes on about what a load of nonsense this all was. Big waste of time, having to find a new job, me having to change schools, all that. Look Harry, I can't be seen walking and talking to myself. Do you know the park a few blocks over?"

"As a matter of fact I do. What say we meet by the jungle gym?"

"Just the thing I was thinking. I'll see you there in a few minutes. I will see you there, if you take my meaning, won't I?"

Harry parted the cloak just enough to show his face to Dudley, "You'll see me there."

Pulling the cloak back into place Harry turned and headed towards the park as Dudley took a few moments to compose himself, and recover from the shock of seeing Harry's head floating in front of him.

Harry sat on a bench, in the now not so empty park, watching a group of children playing on the climbing set. He was so lost in thought about the events on hand that he didn't notice Dudley approaching and was startled when his cousin sat down next to him.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Dudley."

The two cousins sat staring at the children playing, nether knowing what to say, the minutes seeming to drag into hours.

"Look Harry... Look Dudley..." they both began at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed the little uncomfortable laugh of someone who's not really sure what to do next.

Harry stood, "Come on let's walk. If nothing else it will give us something to do besides stare straight ahead."

They started walking and as they did the silence between them began to find it harder to hold its ground. Slowly at first, with everyday mundane subjects like the weather, and how nice the trees looked, the wall of awkwardness started to crumble.

"You mentioned you had to change schools," Harry said, "I'm guessing the Order didn't want you to continue at Smeltings for security reasons."

"Actually they didn't want me to go to school at all. Totally chafed Dad, he and Mom insisted I needed to go to school so the Order arranged for me to attend the comprehensive school near our hiding place. Always under tight security of course, and now I'm finishing up the term at one closer by. What about you... never mind I know you haven't been in school this year," Dudley pulled a folded copy of the Quibbler form his back pocket. "Harry I'd like to ask you some questions about this." He unfolded the magazine and Harry's face looked up at them. "Maybe we should find someplace more secluded."

"Good idea," responded Harry. As they approached the tree line he asked, "So Uncle Vernon doesn't work at Grunnings anymore?"

"That's right, the Order tried to keep him from working at all, but he'd have none of it. So they arranged for him to go to work at Tapperbits. It's actually a better job, but you know Dad and magic. He had a fit everyday when he had to apparate to work and back. In the end I think some of the bodyguards were hoping he'd get attacked. Anyway that's why we relocated to here, to be near the plant."

By now they'd reached the trees and Harry had another question for Dudley. "So were did they end up hiding you anyway?"

"Right smack dab in the middle of Ireland."

Harry blinked, "Ireland, no kidding! One of my old roommates is from Ireland, but that doesn't really matter right now. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well Harry, the truth is the first thing I wanted to ask you was about our mothers. Do you know anything about where they grew up and how my mom came to, forgive me for saying it, hate yours so strongly. I mean I know you grew up not knowing anything about your family so me not knowing about Mom's family kind of pales in comparison, but I'd really like to know about them. Nobody would ever talk to me about Grandmum or Grandpop Evans and by the time I was old enough to put two and two together I knew better then to ask about Aunt Lily."

Harry was dumbstruck, "Dudley I have to admit, it never once occurred to me that this whole thing had any sort of a negative impact on your life. As a matter of fact I do know some things that might interest you, but first can I ask you one more question? On our last day at Privet Drive I stepped in a cup of tea outside my bedroom door. Did you leave it there for me?"

"Yes" answered Dudley with an unsure look on his face.

"Dudley please forgive me, I assumed you'd done it as some kind of joke and got upset with you. It was only after we said good bye that I started thinking maybe you'd done as a gesture of friendship or reconciliation or something like that."

"Don't worry about that Harry; I hadn't exactly done anything to make you believe I'd be doing anything nice for you. Besides I've got a lot more things to say I'm sorry about than you."

"That's alright, I guess we both have some catching up and making up to do. By the way, remember the python at the zoo? I went back and had a nice chat with him a few days ago."

"I read about that," said Dudley holding up the Quibbler, "Not your trip to the zoo, but why you can talk to snakes. Dumbledore thought that when the dark wizard, what was his name, Valde... Valda..."

"Voldemort," volunteered Harry.

"That's right Voldemort, Dumbledore thought that when Voldemort tried to kill you he transferred some of his powers to you and that's why you can talk to snakes."

"That's about the size of it," agreed Harry, "You really have been reading up on things. But you wanted to know about our moms." Harry took the cloak form his pocket and wrapped around himself and Dudley, "You know about side-along apparition, right?"

"We used a form of it when we left the old house. I hated it, and Dad complained nonstop about it everyday before and after work, but I don't know if it was the apparating or just the fact that it was magic," Dudley sighed, "I guess it's the easiest way."

"Maybe not the easiest," admitted Harry, "But definitely the fastest. If you want to know the truth, I'm not its biggest fan. Here, take my arm and don't let go."

The moment they disapparated Dudley fell to his knees. "That is awful!"

"It does get better" Harry assured him well helping him back to his feet. "This hill overlooks the playground were our moms first learned mine was a witch."

Dudley nodded his head but took a few moments to regain his composure and surprised Harry by pointing to the headstone marking Severus Snape's grave. "Is that the Snape you talked about in the magazine, the one who turned out to be a good guy and helped you with the sword?"

"You can see the marker? How? It's meant to have a charm on it that makes it invisible to muggles."

Dudley reached inside his shirt and pulled out a gold pendent, in the shape of an eye. It hung from a gold chain and was glowing softly. "Dedalus said this would help me see things others couldn't see. I figured it was to help me avoid traps or something. I've never seen it glow like this before though."

Harry looked closely at the counter charm. "That's a valuable little item there Dudley. Don't loose track of it, especially if you're serious about wanting to get to know my world. I suspect it's glowing because of the presence of the charm it's protecting you from. Well, protecting isn't really the right word. The charm would only make you blind to the object it's been cast over. It wouldn't hurt you or anything like that."

Dudley nodded his understanding while tucking the countercharm away. "You said this over looks the playground where our Moms first found out. Is Snape buried here because he had something to do with it?"

"Dudley, he had everything to do with everything I know about it."

Harry went on to explain how he had obtained the memories from Severus in the Shrieking Shack and how he had used the pensieve, after explaining what it was, to view them. As he talked Dudley would remember little pieces of information Aunt Petunia had let slip over the years and between the two of them they were able to piece together a clearer picture of what had happened between Lilly and Petunia Evans. However, questions still remained in both their minds. Chief among them was just how much did Petunia Dursley know about the magic world. They resolved, for the first time in their lives, to work together on solving this mystery.

"You know something Dudley, this has been a pretty good afternoon," said Harry glancing at his watch. "Are you up for some dinner? I know a little place that you're just going to love." He held up his arm, "What do you say?"

Dudley took hold of Harry's arm, "Lead the way, but don't you have to put on the cloak?"

"Not for where we're going," smiled Harry.

The two cousins soon found themselves sharing a booth at the Leaky Caldron, eating a delicious dinner and talking about a childhood that neither remembered fondly. One because it just wasn't fun, the other because of the role he'd played in making it that way. The thing that surprised them both was, despite this, they found common memories that made them laugh.


	18. A Muggle in the House

A Muggle in the House

After finalizing plans for Dudley to spend the weekend at Grimmauld Place, Harry traveled directly home from the Dursley's. The load pop as he disapparated in the kitchen surprised Kreacher causing him to jump. "Master Potter it is you, welcome home. Kreacher has placed today's correspondence on Master's desk in the study." There was no trace of being startled in the house elf's voice.

"Kreacher I admire how quickly you can regain your composure," answered Harry, "Thank you, its good to be home. Would you prefer me to apparate someplace other than the kitchen?"

"In the past it was customary to apparate in and out of the entry hall. However Kreacher fears that Mistress' portrait would make too much noise and can understand why Master Potter would prefer to use the kitchen."

"Tell you what; from now on I'll use the hallway outside my bedroom." Harry started towards the study before an unpleasant thought stopped him in his tracks. "Kreacher I've invited my cousin to join me here this weekend. Do you know if the house has any anti-muggle charms on it?"

"Kreacher remembers only one time that a muggle visited the House of Black. The house did not seem to mind."

Harry pondered this answer for several moments, he could think of only one Black who may have invited a muggle into Grimmauld Place. "Kreacher, if I ask you who invited a muggle into the house, and the answer is anyone other than Sirius, will you feel it necessary to punish yourself for telling me."

Looking less than confident, Kreacher paused a moment before nodding his head yes.

"If I ask you, was it Sirius who invited a muggle into the house and the answer is yes, will you feel it necessary to punish yourself for telling me."

The house elf mumbled, "Kreacher should do so, but would not."

"If I ask you, was it Sirius who invited a muggle into the house and the answer is no, will you feel it necessary to punish yourself for telling me."

"I may need to slam my hand in the cupboard door."

Harry considered his next move carefully. He didn't want Kreacher to hurt himself, but he was very curious about which Black had invited a muggle into the house. Standing in front of the cupboard, to block the house elf, didn't make much sense, Kreacher would find something else to punish himself with or just wait for him to leave. Finally, knowing full well what it meant and hoping Hermione never found out, he spoke.

"Kreacher I'm very sorry to do this. Did Sirius Black ever invite a mu

ggle into this house?"

Kreacher slowly walked to the cupboard, opened the door and placed his hand in front of it. "No."

Harry winced as the elf slammed the door shut on his own hand. "I'm sorry Kreacher; let me get some ice for your hand. I won't ask you anymore questions about it."

Harry spent the next day wandering the halls of Grimmauld Place looking for anything that might be the clue to unlock the mystery of which Black had invited a non-magical guest into the house. The only thing he discovered was the large number of rooms he had never seen before. Among these was an owlery in the attic. He showed it to Dagny, who displayed obvious disdain at the thought of having to use it.

"Look, I prefer sharing my room with you to," Harry told her, "but I can't keep my window open all night if it's storming or the middle of the winter. At least this way you could come and go as you pleased."

She turned her head to look at him and blinked.

"O.k. you're right, you wouldn't want to leave the house if it was storming and I'll be in school this winter. Just keep it mind, that's all."

Dagny turned her head away from him and ruffled her feathers.

"Fine, have it your way," sighed Harry.

"Hoot."

"There's no need to take that tone."

* * *

As he had promised, Harry arrived at the Granger's house Wednesday morning to help with the move. Penny had agreed to let Harry, Ron and Hermione use magic to put everything away but they couldn't do that while the movers were still unloading the lorry. Consequently the three of them found themselves standing in the drive watching the movers at work, and discussing current events.

"So Dudley really has changed then," said Ron, when Harry had finished telling them about their time together.

"He really has," confirmed Harry. "He and Dedalus become pretty close while they were in hiding and he seems to have taken the time to learn quite a lot about our world. I wouldn't be surprised if he buys his own owl sometime soon. Wouldn't that just chaff Uncle Vernon?"

Harry found this last statement particularly enjoyable and couldn't prevent a small laugh escaping his lips. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before joining in.

"What I'd like to learn more about," said Hermione as she regained her composure, "Is the amulet Dedalus gave him. It sounds like an all seeing eye or an eye of providence. I'd really like to take a look at it."

"Actually," Ron countered, "It's more likely an eye of Horus. He was an ancient Egyptian wizard, really big into helping the local muggles. He's meant to have been an animagus with the form of a falcon. The story goes; he once flew above an invading army casting spells at them. That's why in Egyptian mythology he ended being the sky god and the god of war. Course about the only thing the muggles have right about him anymore is that his mom was Isis and his dad was Osiris. Anyway, it just makes sense doesn't it? An eye shaped charm, designed to help muggles, it's got to be an eye of Horus."

Hermione and Harry both stared at Ron in astonishment. "What," asked Ron? "I'm getting a little tired of people being surprised when I know something. If Neville can be a hero why can't I get a little credit for having some brains in my head? I have been to Egypt you know, and I do read once in awhile. Besides Hermione, you took Ruins and Advanced History of Magic; you should already know this stuff."

"Sorry Ron," They answered in unison.

Hermione continued, "Ron its not that we're surprised when you know stuff. I mean you earned seven O.W.L.s.

"But not in the history of magic," interjected Harry, unable to stop himself.

For his effort Hermione shot him a look so intense he felt he might burst into flames. Turning her attention back to Ron she continued, "As I was saying," she shot Harry another glance, "we're not surprised when you know something. It's just that, well, you tend not to share it with us very often. I mean you've come up with some brilliant ideas, using the Puking Pastilles to escape form Umbridge's office and getting basilisk fangs from the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the horcruxes, to name two."

"And it was you who remembered the words in parseltongue to open the chamber," added Harry.

"You two are forgetting my all time best idea," said Ron, a huge grin appearing on his face.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, "What was that?"

"Making Hermione my girlfriend of course."

Harry shot him a quick thumbs up clearly indicating, "Well played mate." While a blushing Hermione slapped him on the shoulder but could only manage an "Oh Ronald," before wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. She quickly added, "I really did know all that stuff about the eye of Horus."

"Ya, right," replied a laughing Ron and Harry.

Caught up in the prevailing good humor Hermione didn't see a need to try and defend herself any further. Reasoning Ron and Harry already believed her anyway, and that anything else she might say at this point would only become more ammunition for their teasing.

"You know," Harry offered, as the conversation drifted in a new direction, "Dudley is coming to visit me this weekend. Maybe you two would like to stop by, I'm sure he'd enjoy meeting you. What do you say about earlier Saturday afternoon? We could visit for awhile, have dinner and then maybe go out."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," answered Hermione. "It would be nice to meet him and perhaps get a closer look at the amulet."

"I could go along with that," Ron agreed. "I don't mean to invite myself, but well, I'll invite myself, how about if I spend the night." He glanced at Hermione, "better yet, how about if we spend the night and then all go to my place for Sunday dinner. I'm sure Mom won't mind, in fact why don't you invite Dudley. And Hermione, why don't you just admit it's an eye of Horus?"

"Not until I see it," she answered with a grin.

Hearing this exchange, Harry tried not to start laughing again. "That sounds like a winning idea Ron. What do you say Hermione? Might be fun spending the whole weekend just bumming around together. You know, as well as I, the house has plenty of room and I think Kreacher might enjoy having more people then just me to look after."

"It does sound tempting and I don't think my parents would mind. In fact we could go ask my mom right now." Hermione started towards the house but stopped after a few steps. "Harry I just thought of something. Knowing what old Walburga Black was like you don't suppose there's any anti-muggle charms, or worse, on the house, do you?"

"Don't worry about that, I already checked with Kreacher. He assured me that the last time a muggle visited there were no problems."

Ron and Hermione shared a surprised look. It was Ron who found his voice first, "You mean to stand there and tell us that a Black had a muggle in Grimmauld Place?"

That's precisely what I'm telling you, what I don't know is who had the guest, other than it wasn't Sirius. I didn't have the heart to question Kreacher anymore then that." Harry regretted saying it before the words were out of his mouth.

Hermione turned on him, a stern look on her face. "Harry, you mean to tell me that you questioned that poor old elf about personal Black family information, even though you knew it might mean he'd have to punish himself."

"Honest Hermione, I did my best to circle around the question, and I only asked him about Sirius."

She shook her head at him, but refrained from making any further comments.

With the assistance of magic everything was unpacked and in its place by early evening. The only glitch had come when Harry and Ron, working on opposite sides of the kitchen, had sent a platter and a stock pot colliding into each other. The job complete, Stephen insisted on taking them all to dinner and then on giving Harry a ride home. Neither he nor Penny could see the house, so Harry wrote a quick note inviting them to join him at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Their eyes grew wide with amazement as they watched the house magically appear between numbers 11 and 13. They said their goodbyes and agreed that Hermione and Ron would join him there sometime in the early afternoon on Saturday.

The balance of the week passed quickly. Harry sent Dudley a letter, letting him know that Ron and Hermione would be joining them, and received Dudley's reply that he looked forward to meeting them. His guess about Kreacher having proved correct, Harry was amused to hear the house elf whistling while preparing bedrooms for their guests. However, he was outright shocked when Kreacher didn't ask him what he'd like for dinner. Instead announcing that the meal would be shepherd's pie, as the last time he prepared it for the three of them they had been forced to flee before they could enjoy it.

Saturday morning Harry sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet as Kreacher cleaned up from breakfast. He rose at the sound of the front bell while the house elf trotted off to answer it. Pulling out his wand he flicked it at the portrait in the hall as Kreacher opened the door and ushered Dudley into the house.

"Welcome to the house of Black muggle cousin of the current resident, Master Potter defender of house elves and champion of Master Regulus."

Harry strode forward and grasped Dudley's hands firmly in his own. "Glad you could make it Dudley. Looks like you didn't have any problems seeing the place."

Dudley stood transfixed staring at Kreacher until Harry placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking the spell. "What was that? Oh ya, no problems, between the medallion and your letter I just walked right up to the door."

"Does Master Potter desire Kreacher to bring refreshments for him and his guest?"

"No thank you Kreacher, we're fine for know, but would you please take Dudley's bag to his room."

"As Master Potter wishes, Kreacher shall inform you when lunch is ready." The house elf made a show of bowing low before snapping his fingers, levitating the haversack and following it up the stairs.

Dudley watched Kreacher climbing the stairs and was startled when he noticed the house elf heads mounted near the landing. "Bloody hell Harry, what are those, and what was that awful racket I heard when the door was opened."

"They both came with the house when I inherited it from Sirius I'm afraid. Come on through to the study and I'll explain it all to you."

Dudley moved the direction Harry was indicating, "Sorry about staring at Kreacher like that. I mean you did a nice job describing him to me, but blimey, it's still a bit of a shock. Especially considering the image of elves I grew up with."

"You mean pleasant little folk wearing felt suites and making toys for Father Christmas?"

"Spot on."

"Dudley, I can't wait to show you what a garden gnome really looks like."


	19. An Afternoon in the Alley

An Afternoon in the Alley

Because of the large tapestry of the Black family tree hanging on the wall, Harry preferred not using the parlor in Grimmauld Place. Consequently, since his arrival he had rearranged the study to more closely resemble a sitting room. The desk still occupied its customary place directly opposite the door. It was a handsome antique object made of oak and proudly wearing the patina of many years service. Here and there the hazards of time and use had managed to scar its surface but any estate in England would have been proud to be its home. Book cases of matching age and appearance lined the wall opposite the two windows, which had an equally impressive sideboard sitting between them. This Harry had turned into a television stand and he had turned the two bergere chairs, from their usual position facing the desk, to face it. It was in these chairs that Harry and Dudley now sat discussing the events that had transpired since their last meeting.

Dudley had just finished telling Harry how he had almost gotten his mom to discuss her childhood by asking her if there had been any parks or playgrounds near her home when she was a child. He suspected, had his father not been home, she might very well have been willing to reminisce, as it was she only developed a dreamy look for a couple of moments, before dismissing the whole notion of such things as unimportant nonsense.

Harry, who had been leaning forward to listen, now sat back in his chair. "That's pretty impressive Dudley, you certainly got closer to finding something out then I did. I wonder if we paid a visit to my folk's house in Godric's Hallow, maybe we could find a clue there. It's been made a shrine, so if we're very lucky, there might be something there. Of course most of it was probably removed for safe keeping, but I know somebody who might have some useful information about that, don't know why I never asked before."

Harry stood and walked to the desk. As he was writing Dagny, who had been perched on the TV, flew over and settled next to him. Finishing the letter Harry tied it to her leg. "This is for Hagrid. If he doesn't tell you to wait for a response, bite his finger until he does."

Dagny nodded and Harry gave her an owl treat before walking to the window and opening it for her. "There you are, off you go now." The great brown owl pushed into the air, landed on the sill and then jumped from the window. Expanding her wings she fell a few feet, before gaining the needed speed and soaring upward. Two people walking below didn't even realize she had passed just feet above their heads, and remained oblivious as she beat her wings hard against the late morning air fighting for altitude. Dudley joined Harry at the window and together they watched her fly from sight.

"That is a truly remarkable bird you have Harry. I was sorry to hear about your first one, um, Hedwig. I know I never paid her any mind, but she was a beautiful owl, and I've been told, a very good friend."

"Thank you Dudley, she was and I still miss her." Harry didn't even try fighting to hold back the tears as he thought about Hedwig and all they had been through together.

Placing his arm around Harry's shoulders, Dudley directed him towards the chairs. "Come on; let's watch the telly until lunch is ready. There's no need to talk anymore right now."

After a fine lunch of fish and chips Harry gave Dudley a tour of the house. They were standing in Dudley's room when Ron and Hermione arrived. Descending the stairs they could hear Kreacher answering the door.

"Welcome back to the house of Black friends of the current resident Master Potter. Kreacher looks forwarded to serving you during your visit."

Reaching the entry hall Harry once again flicked his wand at the portrait, causing the curtains to close and silence to descend. He hugged both Hermione and Ron before introducing them to Dudley.

Dudley took Hermione's hand first, "I'm pleased to meet you Hermione, and look forwarded to getting to know you better."

"Thank you Dudley, the feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Turning to Ron, Dudley took his hand, "You also Ron. I've read, and heard, a great deal about you both lately. I don't know if you remember, but we have seen each other before. I guess you'd say we've just never been properly introduced."

"How could I forget Dudley, It's good to finally have the chance to talk with you."

"Well, what say we get you two settled in," offered Harry. "Kreacher, please take their bags to their rooms."

The house elf bowed, "As you wish Master Potter."

"Thank you Kreacher. Hermione, you'll be in the room you shared with Ginny. Ron, you'll be using Fred and George's old room."

They nodded their understanding before Ron spoke, "That was pretty smooth with old Walburga. What spell are you using?"

Harry smiled, "Gestyllan, It's an old calming spell Andromeda Tonks taught me one day when Teddy was being extra fussy. Nothing else was working very well on the portrait, so I figured why not give it a shot."

Hermione mumbled the spell under her breath, "I read about that one a few times, never saw anyone use it though, and I noticed you did it nonverbally."

"Well I do have plenty of chances to practice it. I've even tried doing it wand-free, but so far all I've managed to do is make my right forearm fall asleep."

Ron and Hermione chuckled at this revelation, but Dudley looked confused. "Excuse me, nonverbally? Don't misunderstand, I know the definition of the word, but I'm not sure how it applies in this situation. And wand-free, does that mean you could do any spell without a wand?

Hermione took the lead in answering Dudley's question. "It's like this Dudley, a witch or wizard's magic emanates from the person. A wand is used to direct and magnify that magic and speaking the incantation aloud helps to focus the mind of the person casting the spell. A strong, well trained wizard should be able to focus well enough to cast his spell without speaking it aloud. Taking this a step farther, if a witch is highly disciplined they should be able to direct their magic without a wand. However, even the most powerful wizards, Dumbledore and Voldemort, to cite two recent examples, will still use their wand in order to obtain maximum effect on all but the most basic of spells."

Ron chimed in, "So the simple answer is yes. A witch could do all her magic without saying a word, or using a wand, but in reality it's just not done."

Dudley nodded to both Hermione and Ron before turning to Harry. "What about apparating? I wouldn't consider that a simple spell, but I've never seen you use your wand or heard you say anything."

Harry had a sheepish grin on his face, "I'll level with you Dudley; apparition is a very complicated spell. I've just had rather a lot of experience with it recently. The truth is my hand is always on my wand when I'm doing it. It's just that they're both in my pocket."

Ron shook his head at Harry with mock disapproval. "You know what Mad-Eye would say about that."

"You'll end up blasting your foot off, or worse," Harry, Ron and Hermione all spoke in unison before breaking out in laughter. They were joined by Dudley, who was unsure of the reference but had no problem understanding the statement.

"What do you say," started Harry as the laughter died out, "We call this session of magical theory complete and pop over to Diagon Alley. We'll just want to be back before dinner; Kreacher has put a lot of thought into tonight's meal."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Ron, "Where should we meet?"

"Let's make the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, I'd like Dudley to get the whole experience," was Harry's answer. He led the three of them to the hall outside his bedroom, explaining his apparition discussion with Kreacher along the way.

They were about to depart when Hermione remembered Dudley's amulet. "Wait a minute; before we take off I'd like to ask Dudley about his charm."

"Ya, that's right," added Ron. He explained to Dudley the differing theories he and Hermione had concerning what it was.

"I'll be glad to show it to you," said Dudley pulling it from under shirt. "Dedalus never told me what it was; just that it would help me see things others couldn't."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all leaned forward to take a closer look. "Yes!" Ron shouted thrusting his arms into the air. "An eye of Horus, I knew it!" He ran up and down the hall like a footballer celebrating a goal. He stopped next to Hermione who was standing with her arms crossed. Learning his head to hers he whispered, "I win the bet." She glanced around to make sure neither Harry our Dudley had overheard this, the nearly imperceptible smile on her face indicating this was a bet she really didn't mind loosing.

When the four of them disapparated behind the Leaky Caldron Dudley looked around decidedly unimpressed. "This is Diagon Alley, the location of all the magic shops?"

"No this is just an alley," said Harry removing his wand and walking towards the brick wall. He tapped it in the appropriate spots and the arch started to form. "This is Diagon Alley."

Dudley's jaw dropped as he watched the arch finish forming. He'd seen a great deal of magic the preceding months, but this was the first time he'd seen anything like this. He stepped through the arch and took in the long row of shops. "Blimey Harry, your type are good at hiding things aren't they." He threw his hands over his mouth, "Sorry, that sounded an awful lot like dad."

Harry put his hand on Dudley's shoulder, "Not to worry, I know you didn't mean it like Uncle Vernon would have. Come on lets take a look around"

Setting off down one side of the alley they came to the Apothecary first. Hermione insisted they had to stop, as she needed some supplies for a potion she wanted to work on. Prior to stepping through the door Harry warned Dudley that he was about to experience a very unpleasant aroma. Despite this warning Dudley almost threw up as the overwhelming essence of rotten eggs and cabbage assaulted his nose. Regaining his composure he walked around the shop with Harry, asking what the different items where used for, as Hermione and Ron sought out the needed ingredients. When they came upon the bezoars Dudley surprised Harry by stating he knew what they were for. He pulled one from his pocket explaining the Dedalus had given it to him with instructions to swallow it if he ever thought himself poisoned.

Hermione's purchases complete the four once again set off down the alley. They got as far as Quality Quidditch Supplies before stopping again. Hermione had long ago given up any hope of ever walking past this store with Ron and Harry and not having to stop. Consequently she offered no resistance when they headed towards the door. Having always been a fan of sport Dudley found the shop fascinating. He had been exposed to quidditch while reading and talking with Harry and had a fundamental understanding of the game equal to Harry's understanding of cricket. Which is to say he knew the game existed and pretty much understood how points were scored. Still he didn't have to be an expert to appreciate Harry and Ron's excitement when looking over the newest equipment, or the new kit of the top level clubs.

"You know Harry," Dudley said as they left the shop, "I think I'd really like to watch a quidditch match."

"That might be a little tricky; the season is pretty much played while we're in school. The World Cup is this August, but it's being played in Tanzania so that would be problematic, even if we could get tickets. Tell you what; I know for a fact that the Wigtown Wanderers are training every afternoon at Yorkshire Moors. One of their players was a teammate of mine; I bet she could get us in for a session."

"That would be great, I'd like that, thanks"

Ron spoke up, "You're talking about Angelina, aren't you? You know she and George have been seeing an awful lot of each other lately, I wonder if she'd get me in too. What about you Hermione, would you like to join us?"

"No, that's alright, I enjoy watching you and Harry play in the house matches, but I think you three could make this a boy's day out."

By this time they had reached Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and went inside. George strode down the aisle to greet them. He walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione and straight to Dudley, extending his hand as he approached. "Dudley Dursley, good to meet you again. Don't know if you remember me. George Wesley is the name."

"Of course I remember you George. It's hard to forget somebody who bursts out of your fireplace and then gives you a piece of candy that makes your tongue the size of a whale."

"Now to be fair it was my twin Fred that gave you the candy and Dad did put everything right before he left."

"That he did, but my dad went on about it for weeks. By the way, Ron this is for you too, I was sorry to hear about your brother. My condolences."

"Thank you Dudley," George and Ron both answered. George continued, "You know that Ton Tongue Fudge was just experimental. Today we have a whole line of treats that work much better. Puking Pastilles for example, one half makes you sick the other is the antidote. Perfect for getting out of class on a sunny day. Would you like some?"

"You know, I just might," Dudley answered with a smile as they began to walk along a row of shelves. Stopping short he pointed at one of the displays, "I know what this is, Instant Darkness Powder. It's from Peru right?"

"That's right," answered George, "but how did you know that?"

Dudley reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. Before he could speak Harry cut across him. "I know, Dedalus gave it to you, said it would be useful if you had to make a quick getaway. Blimey Dudley that man gave you a small arsenal of magical items. I'm going to have to write and compliment him on the outstanding job he did guarding you and preparing you for any trouble."

Harry and Dudley shared a small laugh, while catching the others up on the bezoar and filling George in on the eye of Horus. They continued to browse the aisles and left a short time later with Dudley having added half a dozen Puking Pastilles, complements of George Wesley, to his stores.

On their way back up the alley they made two more stops. Harry took them into Chloris' Flowering Fancies to get something to send to Ginny. This annoyed Ron, who once again warned him about the dangers of the stuff, while buying a bouquet of singing daisies for Hermione. The final stop was Eeylops Owl Emporium where Harry surprised Dudley by buying him a tawny owl and two bags of owl treats.

"Thank you Harry, but why?"

"I figure it will make staying touch easier and your birthday is less then two weeks away, so Happy Birthday. Don't worry about sneaking him into the house, I'll have Dagny show him the way tomorrow night after you've gone home." Harry turned to Hermione, "Please quit smiling at me like that. After all Ron just bought you singing flowers."


	20. Return to Godric's Hallow

Return to Godric's Hallow

Returning to Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dudley all went to their separate rooms, stowing their purchases before cleaning up for dinner. Harry was disappointed, but not surprised given the distance involved, to find Dagny had not yet returned with a reply from Hagrid. He was standing in front of the wardrobe, trying to decide whether or not to change before dinner, when there was a commotion in the hallway. Rushing from his room, wand drawn, he was met by the sight of a blushing Hermione standing with her back to the partially opened bathroom door.

"Really Ronald, the size family you grew up in, one would think you'd have learned to lock the door."

"And one would think you'd know enough to knock, would you please just close the door the rest of the way. I'm not really in a position to do it myself."

Harry started to laugh and the arrival of Dudley only caused him to laugh harder.

"Blimey, somebody either close the bloody door or light a candle."

Even Hermione, who was now beetroot red couldn't resist smiling. Ron however saw very little humor in any of it. By this time he had managed to make his way to the door, push it closed and set the lock. Calling out from behind it, "You're all a bunch of ruddy sweethearts, you are."

"Come on," Harry said, "There's another next floor up if anyone needs to wash up."

Composure regained, the four marshaled in the kitchen just prior to Kreacher completing dinner. As he placed it on the table Ron took the lead in complementing him. "This looks outstanding Kreacher; I've been waiting months to have a taste of your shepard's pie." The house elf bowed in acknowledgment of the complement.

While eating they finalized their plans for the evening. As none of them was really sure what was showing at the cinema, they decided the best course of action would be to go to a multi-plex and pick something out once they got there. Ron, who had never attended a movie, was very much looking forward to the outing. He had watched the television at Hermione's and she had explained to him that the cinema was very much the same thing, only larger. As they moved to afters, Harry brought up his idea for the following morning.

"I was thinking we could all go to Godric's Hallow tomorrow morning. Dudley and I were talking earlier, and I thought we might be able to find something more about our moms if we searched the cottage. I sent a note to Hagrid, asking if he knew anything about what was done with the things in the house. If nothing else it would be nice to look around the place in the daylight, with no snow or evil doers to get in the way."

Hermione wasn't quite convinced, "I don't know Harry, the Ministry says they've finally captured all the known Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean there aren't more out there. I know I may sound like a broken record, but do you think it's really wise to go to such an obvious location."

"Come on Mione," Ron retorted, "If there are unknown Death Eaters running around, do you think they'd show up at a place with so many magical families? Besides I'll bet the Aurors have the placed staked out."

"Well, that just supports my point. If the Aurors think its worth keeping an eye on, then maybe we should stop to consider if it's safe for Harry to go there."

Dudley, who'd been listening with great interest, broke into the conversation. "Excuse me; I just want to be clear about one thing. Aurors are like Special Forces wizards or something, right? The best of the best, so to speak." The other three all nodded their agreement. "Well then, wouldn't that make any place they were guarding one of the safest places to be? From a protection standpoint, I mean."

Ron raised his arms in a gesture indicating, yes, my point exactly. It reminded Harry of Sirius and, for the first time, gave him pause. Sirius had been so sure about many things and yet they hadn't always worked out for the best. Was he now letting his own desires cloud over the truth? This wasn't like the hunt for horcruxes, he didn't have to accept risk as part of the game, this was just his longing to find answers for his and Dudley's questions. The debate occupied his mind for only a fraction of a second before he made his decision.

"We don't know if there are any unknown Death Eaters, or if the Aurors are staking out anyplace, let alone Godric's Hallow. I'm going, but I won't ask you to come with me."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't be silly Harry, of course were coming with you."

"Now dofn't dis just soun filiar," added a grinning Ron. His mouth full of the custard tart Kreacher had served for pudding.

A few hours later three loud pops disrupted the silence in the upper hall of Grimmauld Place. "That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, before launching into a recap of the film they had just seen. He took special care to describe every detail of every car chase and explosion. Hermione's own review of the movie wasn't quiet as enthusiastic. She would have preferred something more on the romantic side, but had been out voted three to one and had to settle for the company of her friends as the best part of the evening.

"I'm going to check if Dagny has returned," said Harry, "Why don't we all meet in the study and I'll have Kreacher bring us some butter beers and snacks." Several minutes later he entered the room holding Hagrid's response. "Sorry I took awhile, I wanted to send Ginny a letter first."

"We figured it was something like that," Hermione answered. "Is that a letter from Hagrid?"

"Yes," Harry grabbed a butter beer and a finger sandwich before bringing the chair from behind the desk and sitting with the others. "He says that as far as he knows nothing was ever removed from my parent's house. Dumbledore and Ministry just put some protective charms on the place and left everything the way it was. The sticky point is the charms are meant not just to keep muggles from seeing it, but to keep anyone from being able to go onto the grounds, never mind into the cottage."

"Well that makes sense." Ron offered, leaning over to take another biscuit from the tea trolley. "I mean you wouldn't want a bunch of folks traipsing all over the place, maybe pinching a souvenir here or there, would you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, of course not. But the problem remains are we even going to be able to get in?"

"Maybe we can't, but you can." Hermione offered. "The charms may have been set in a way that would allow you to enter at some future time. Sort of like the concealment charms we used around our campsites. We could always see, hear, and travel through them even if others couldn't. Of course we were always present when they were cast and put them up around ourselves, which does make a difference."

"But with Harry to guide me I was able to walk through them the night I returned," Ron reminded them. "That means you could be right and there is some way for Harry to get through the ones in Godric's Hallow."

Dudley leaned back in his chair, his thumb under his chin and forefinger extended across his mouth. "You know, from everything I've read, and been told, it seems that Dumbledore always managed to anticipate Harry's needs and provided a way to take care of them. It may not have always been obvious, but in the end the solution was there. It was just a matter of the three of you putting together the pieces."

"You know something Dudley? You're right." A smiling Harry reached over to pat his cousin on the knee. "And now there are four of us, tomorrow should be a snap or at least no more difficult then figuring out the Deathly Hallows."

The following morning the four of them drifted, one by one, into the kitchen. Kreacher was in as good a mood as Harry could remember him ever being in. He was wearing a new apron and a chef's hat, which only avoided falling over his eyes by being propped up behind his large ears. For breakfast he had set the table with fresh fruit, toast, an assortment of preserves, and what appeared to be an entire side of bacon. As each guest entered he addressed them not as the friend or cousin of Master Potter, but by their sir name, and offered to fry them eggs to order. As they ate he set about the task of preparing them a picnic basket filled with more fresh fruit, an assortment of sandwiches, fried chicken and flasks of pumpkin juice. This he presented to Harry with wishes for a good day, before heading off to clean the linen in the guest rooms.

"You know," said Ron, watching Kreacher leave the kitchen, "If you hadn't told me how much he's changed and I hadn't seen him start to change with my own eyes, while we were hiding here, I'd swear he was up to something."

Harry wiped some stray crumbs from his mouth and placed the napkin on his plate. "I'm telling you Ron he'd actually qualify as friendly now, and every since he found out you three would be staying this weekend he's been springing around the house like a elf half his age. Well it looks like everyone's done eating. What do you think, should we be on our way?"

The four of them gathered in the center of the room, Ron holding the picnic basket and Dudley holding Harry's arm. Nodding to each other they spun on the spot and reappeared in front of a sign announcing they had arrived at the village of Godric's Hallow.

Dudley immediately let go of Harry's arm, fell to his knees and began rubbing his head. "Bugger! I hit my head on the sign when we landed, or what ever you call it."

"Sorry about that Dudley, I forgot to give myself extra space so there'd be room for both of us," apologized Harry as he extended a hand to help Dudley to his feet and the two of them turned their attention to Ron and Hermione. They were standing only three feet away and Hermione was busy fussing with Ron's face.

"Let it go Mione, its only part of an eyebrow. It'll grow back, it's not like I left behind an arm or something. Besides I haven't splinched in ages and I've never been here before. It only happened because I was thinking about the picnic basket instead of concentrating on the destination and myself."

Dudley looked on confused, "Splinched, left behind an arm or something? Harry does that mean you could apparate and not take along your whole body?" He swallowed hard, "Or my whole body?"

"To be honest, yes I could leave something behind, but you should be o.k. The theory with side-along is that you're just along for the ride. As long as I don't splinch the arm you're holding onto, you'll show up in one piece. That's why you could grab somebody and follow them if they were trying to run from you. Look at this way; we haven't had any problems so far, apart from bumping your head, right?"

Dudley was as white as a sheet and could only manage to shake his head yes.

The four composed themselves and set off up the road towards the village. It appeared that most inhabitants of the Godric's Hallow were up and about, many making their way to the church on the village square. As they walked past the first house that could truly be called in the village Harry made eye contact with a young boy playing by the front gate, nodding he wished him a good morning. The boy's eyes grew large before he turned, ran across the yard and into the house. He neglected to close the front door and they could clearly hear his excited shouting.

"Mom, Dad it's him! It's Harry Potter! He said good morning to me! And there are three other people with him; it's got to be Ron and Hermione and maybe his body guard or someone!"

Harry didn't look back to the house and consequently didn't see the young wizard reappear at the door with his mother, father and two siblings. "Well so much for arriving unnoticed. The good news is Dudley is now my body guard. What do you think Dudley, up to the job?"

"Sure, as long as all I need to do is physically move people out of the way. When it comes to magic I'm afraid even the young lad back there may be more qualified."

A smiling Harry gave Dudley a push on the shoulder, "Just don't start thinking you have to take a curse for me."

Dudley laughed, "Curse at you might be more likely if you keep bopping my head into sign boards."

They all laughed, enjoying each others company and the late spring sunlight until the reached the center of the square. As they approached the war memorial a somber mood fell over the group. They watched in silence as it transformed itself into the statue of James, Lilly and baby Harry Potter. It was Dudley who spoke first. "Harry, Aunt Lilly and Uncle James are buried here, right?"

Harry was slightly startled. He and Dudley had come a long way in a short time but he was still getting use to his new found knowledge of Harry's family. No, Harry corrected himself, of our family. "Not here at the memorial Dudley, over in the cemetery behind the church, would you like to visit them?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind in the least, come on, I'll show you the way."

The four of them crossed the square, reaching the kissing gate leading to the cemetery. Ron held it open as the others passed through taking the spot at the end of the line as they walked single file among the markers. Harry led the way, stopping in front of the stones marked James Potter and Lilly Potter. For a brief moment he wished he still possessed the Resurrection Stone, so he could introduce Dudley to them. Hands clasped in front of his waist he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back. The weather is a lot nicer this time. Ron, Hermione and Dudley are with me. Dudley is Aunt Petunia's boy. I know you never got to meet him, but he and I are becoming pretty good mates. I'm sure you'd like him. We're going to the house from here. If we can get in we're hoping to find some clues about you and Aunt Petunia. I hope you understand why I'm curious."

Wiping tears from his eyes Harry glanced around. A few curious onlookers were watching from the gate, but he guessed these to be either magical people or muggles who were in on the truth. He discreetly pulled out his wand and conjured a floral wreath at the base of each headstone.

Dudley wrapped his large arm around Harry's shoulder, "Thanks for telling them about me." Wiping tears from his own eyes he stepped forward and placed a hand on each of the markers. "Hello Aunt Lilly, Uncle James. I'm Dudley. I wish I could have met you. I just want you to know I'm sorry about how I treated Harry growing up. Saying I didn't know better sounds so hollow, but it's the truth. I know better now though and I want you to know I'm proud he's my cousin. I'm proud we're all family."

Harry approached Dudley and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Dudley."

"Do you think they know?"

"They know." The two cousins shared a long, tear filled, hug.

When Harry and Dudley broke their embrace they glanced around to find Hermione and Ron had discreetly removed themselves to allow the cousins time alone and were now standing by what appeared to be a newer grave.

Harry gave Dudley a pat on the back, "Come on I'll introduce you to another old relative. Well one of my old relatives anyway." Leading the way he showed Dudley the resting place of Ignotus Peverell. "This was the man who created my invisibility cloak. I'm not sure about the genealogy, but I know we're related. The cloak was passed down through the generations to my dad and then to me. Also I came across a chest in the family vault, at Gringotts, that has that same mark on it." He indicated the mark of the Deathly Hallows inscribe on Ignotus' head stone. "Maybe we'll find more when we get the chance to look through the cottage."

They were joined by Ron, "Hermione has found Bathilda Bagshot's grave. She's wondering if you'd like to pay you respects."

Harry was walking before he answered. "Yes, of course." He joined Hermione by the marker and took her hand. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. After what that poor old women must have gone through I'm just glad they found her and gave her a proper burial. I'm a little ashamed I didn't think to check on it sooner."

"Don't be too hard on yourself; we've all had plenty on our minds the past month and a half." Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on the Bathilda's headstone but didn't speak, choosing instead to keep his thoughts to himself. After a few moments he turned to the others. "What do you think is it time to head to the cottage?"


	21. The Walk to Potter Cottage

The Walk to Potter Cottage

Harry held the gate for Ron, Dudley and Hermione as they exited the cemetery. Walking towards the edge of the square Ron noticed the same young wizard they had seen on the way into the village following them. Getting the others attention, as they turned down the road toward Potter Cottage, he and Dudley flattened against the wall of the Post Office and waited, while Harry and Hermione continued on a short distance before turning to face the square. Rounding the corner the boy froze in his tracks looking first at Harry and then Hermione, failing to notice Ron and Dudley standing right next to him.

"Why you following us around?" Ron asked as Dudley moved to block the boys retreat.

The boy yelped, jumped straight into the air, and spun to run off, only to find his path blocked by the impressive hulk of Dudley. Spinning back around he saw that Harry and Hermione were now approaching him. "I didn't mean nothin by it, honest. I just wanted to watch Har, I mean, Mr. Potter. My mom and dad told me not to, but you smiled at me and wished me good morning. I thought it would be alright." He relaxed only when Harry and Hermione both smiled at him. If he had looked around he would have noticed that Ron and Dudley were both smiling also.

"Its o.k. you can call me Harry, but only if you tell me your name."

"Haydon, Haydon Piper. I live here"

"Harry he has the same initials as you," whispered Hermione. "You don't suppose," she turned her attention back to the boy, "What's your middle name Haydon?"

"Jesstin, Ma'am."

"You can call me Hermione."

"Thank you Ma'am, I mean Hermione."

Harry stepped forward and knelt down to be face level with Haydon. "Well Haydon Jesstin Piper, it would appear that we share initials and a home town. You say your parents told you not to follow us, but you did anyway. I think my friends," Harry chuckled, "and most of the staff at Hogwarts would say we also share, if I may quote one of them, 'a certain disregard for the rules.' Sorry if we frightened you, but the past few months have taught us, all too well, to keep on our guard. If you had been an adult you might have found yourself in a body bind before we even spoke to you."

"I wasn't scared."

"You should have been. I'll let you in on a little secret; I was scared every time I had to fight somebody. It's good for you, keeps you honest with yourself."

Haydon's jaw dropped, "You were scared, even when it wasn't," his voice lowered to a whisper, "Voldemort?"

"Good for you Haydon, don't be afraid of the name. Yep, every time, and I'll tell you something else," Harry leaned forward and whispered so only Haydon could hear him, "In a couple months, on her birthday, I plan to ask my girlfriend a very important question and the thought of it scares me to death." It was the first time he'd spoken this aloud and he found it very refreshing to do so. Haydon put his hand over his mouth and giggled, while Harry continued, "Now let me introduce you to everyone else, you guessed right about Hermione and Ron, but the gent standing behind you isn't my bodyguard, he's my cousin Dudley."

The boy spun to look at Dudley, spun back towards Harry and back to Dudley. "Are you the Dudley Harry saved from dementors by using a Patronus?"

"That's me," answered Dudley, "And I don't mind telling you I was very scared that night. But how do you know about that?"

Haydon stood as tall as he could and puffed out his chest, "I start Hogwarts next year and my mom and dad say it's important that I know the whole truth. My dad was one of those that responded to the call for help and went there the night of the battle. Anyway, they've been telling me things and having me read old stories from the Quibbler and Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet lied about Harry a lot, and that makes me angry. One night I accidently did magic and made a whole stack of them fly across the room."

Ron, Dudley, Harry and Hermione all laughed. Dudley tousled Haydon's hair, "Did you know one time, before he started Hogwarts, Harry accidently did magic and released a boa constrictor from the zoo."

Haydon joined the rest of them in laughter before turning back to Harry. "Harry," he turned to look at Ron and Hermione, "Or Ron, or Hermione, could you show me how to do a Patronus? It's the first spell I want to learn when I'm allowed to do magic on purpose."

Ron smiled at him, "Tell you what, maybe when we get farther out of town. But it's a really hard spell to learn and can really take a lot out of you. You might be better off starting out trying to levitate feathers like the rest of us."

"Even Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Even me. Do you want to come with us? We're going to my old house and after that we can stop by your place. I'd like to thank your father and mother; by the sound of it they supported me the whole time."

Haydon smiled, "My dad remembers your dad and mom from school, course he was just a first year, like I'll be, the year they finished. I'll come with you, but we have to be careful for the weird animals."

"What weird animals Hayden?"

"I first noticed them about a month ago. Every day there's a cat, or dog, or bird, or something that just sits on the road, or in the tree across from the house, and stares at it."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dudley all exchanged an uneasy glance, last night's conversation running through their heads. Harry turned to Haydon, "Look Haydon, I invited you to come along, and you still can, but you have to promise me that if I tell you to get down, or run away, you will."

"I promise Harry. Is this one of the times I should be scared?"

"It might be; why don't you take Dudley's hand and walk behind us. Dudley would you be willing to take the picnic basket from Ron, just in case?"

The five of them started down the road, Harry, Ron and Hermione making a picket in front of Dudley and Hayden. When they got as far as Bathilda Bagshot's house they stopped. "I'm glad to see it's been cleaned up since our last visit," Hermione noted.

"It's been more than that," responded Haydon. "When you and Harry escaped from Voldemort, course nobody knew that's what happened, he got real angry and blew it up. Then he grabbed his big old snake and flew away screaming. Mom, and Dad, and bunch of our neighbors had to obliviate some of the muggles and used magic to repair it."

"Obliviate," said Dudley a trace of panic in his voice, "Why did they have to destroy muggles?"

"Not obliterate, obliviate, it's a memory modifying charm," responded Hermione. "My question is why they only had to use it on some of the muggles; surely everybody must have seen or heard something. Wait, never mind, I forgot we're we are. It's not all wizards, like Hogsmeade, but there are so many of them that most of the muggles know the truth."

"Mom says that's one of the things that make living here so nice," Haydon added.

Harry nodded, "Right, let's continue, wands at the ready." They resumed their walk stopping about two hundred yards from Potter Cottage. A large tiger striped tabby cat sat on a low branch of the tree directly opposite the house. "Haydon wants to see a Patronus, what do you say we show him three?" Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement. "After three then; one, two, three."

Three voices sounded as one, "Expecto Patronum," a silvery white stag, otter and Jack Russell terrier appeared in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Nice," said Dudley.

"Cool," said Haydon

"Reveal yourself or be trampled," shouted Harry

The cat leapt from the tree, transforming into a tall blond wizard by the time it hit the ground.

"Bloody hell," said Dudley.

"Even cooler," said Haydon.

"Adam Nelson, Aurors Office," said the tall blond wizard.

"Prove it," said Harry.

Nelson held up one hand while slowly pulling open his coat with the other. He reached into his pocket he pulled out his I.D., holding it in front of himself he slowly walked forward until Harry could see it.

Satisfied Harry lowered his wand as Hermione and Ron followed his lead. "Sorry about that, I actually recognized you. You were assigned to Hogwarts two years ago and you were at the battle. I guess I've just gotten in the habit of wanting to make sure."

"Not a bad habit to have and you're correct on both accounts. If you don't mind my asking, what gave me away, and why the Patronus?"

"That would be our new friend Haydon here. He warned us about some 'weird animals' hanging out in front of the house and wanted to see a Patronus. I had a pretty good idea what you were and figured it would be sufficient as a challenge."

"Fair enough," Nelson turned his attention to Haydon. "That was pretty observant, ever thought about being an Auror when you finish school? I know your friend, Mr. Potter, here is considering it."

"I don't know, maybe," answered Haydon, digging his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground as the others all smiled at him.

"Adam," Harry asked, "Why are the Aurors staking out Potter Cottage?"

"Fair question, I'll level with you as best I can. I'm sure you've read that we've captured all the known Death Eaters but I'm also sure you suspect, as do we, there may be others. We're conducting an ongoing investigation, tracking down leads, interviewing people, that sort of thing. We're also taking a proactive stance by staking out locations that may prove of interest to them. No need to worry though we don't have any intelligence that would suggest a pending attack or anything of that nature. I suspect it won't be much more than a couple weeks and we'll be wrapping the whole thing up. Oh, and Harry you should know Arthur Weasley, as one of the many secret keepers, has provided us with written invitations to Grimmauld Place so we can see the house clearly. You may want to start closing your blinds before you dress; a few of our female members have a bet going over who will be the first to see the whole picture. If you take my meaning."

Hermione giggled, Ron and Dudley laughed, and Haydon wasn't sure he took his meaning but followed the others lead. Harry was embarrassed and just mumbled, "Thanks for the heads up, I'll do that."

"Well if there's nothing else, I'll be getting back to my post. You five have a nice afternoon." Adam Nelson turned and started walking back towards the tree, transforming into the cat as he went, and scampered back to the low branch.

Dudley turned to the others, "Blimey that's impressive. Can all of you do that?"

"No, none of us can," Ron answered. "Unless somebody has a new skill they haven't shared." Harry, Hermione and Haydon all shook their heads no. "It's called being an Animagus and it is something that, technically, most people should be able to master. However it's a complicated spell and the Ministry regulates it pretty tightly, with huge penalties if you don't register, so most don't bother."

"Haydon said there was more then one type of animal watching the house. Does that mean you could be more then one animal, or does it mean that different people will be different animals?"

"Different people are different animals, at least I've never heard of one person having multiple forms. What about you Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I haven't." She turned her attention back to the cottage. "Harry have you thought of any ideas on how to get in?"

"None, I guess we could start with the obvious and try the front gate, but all that did at Christmas was make the plaque rise up." Harry started towards the gate; reaching it he pushed it with his full might. Once again the only result was the appearance of the memorial plaque. "Come on, let's circle the grounds, maybe we'll see something that gives us an idea."

They circled the grounds twice with no luck. Despite Haydon's warning that every kid in town had tried and it wouldn't work, Harry tried climbing a tree that hung over the hedge and dropping into the garden. He just kept bouncing back until he was able to grab the branch and climb out. Ron tried climbing the fence that ran along the back of the property and was bounced onto his backside. Haydon even tried to help out, offering to crawl through a small opening they discovered at the base of the hedge. For his effort he was shot back like a cannon ball. Hermione tried a variety of anti-concealment spells with no effect, and Dudley twice tried taking a running lunge only to meet the same fate as Ron.

Frustrated they sat down under a shady tree and ate the picnic lunch Kreacher had prepared for them. "I know there has to be some way into the place," said Harry staring at the cottage.

Dudley was sitting with his back to the house and turned to face it. "Well, we haven't tried the side gate yet."

The others stared at him. "What side gate," Harry asked?

"The one right there," answered Dudley, standing to point at a spot in the hedgerow.

Ron and the others all looked in the direction he was pointing. "There's nothing there."

"Come off it," Dudley was now becoming frustrated and took a few steps towards the hedge. "You mean to sit there and tell me you can't see that large gate with the stone columns and an arch. It's right there!"

One by one they all joined him, but could still see nothing. Hermione took a position directly in front of him. "No Dudley we can't see it." Suddenly she spun to face him, "Dudley, your charm! Let me see it."

Dudley pulled the eye of Horus from under his shirt, "Sure, but why?" He removed the charm and handed it to Hermione. "Hey, where'd the gate go?"

"Just a hunch," she answered taking the charm in her hand and turning back to face the hedge. "Harry, Ron there is a gate! It's just like Dudley described it." She dangled the charm from her hand, "Here, all of you hold the chain. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, this amulet doesn't just let Dudley see things hidden from muggles, it lets anyone see anything that's been magically concealed."

The others placed a hand on the chain and looked on as the gate appeared. It was a large iron gate anchored, just as Dudley had said, buy two stone columns and crowed with a stone archway. The keystone was inscribed with an eye of Horus.

"Blimey," said Ron, "you don't suppose Dumbledore instructed old Dedalus to make sure Dudley received it, do you?"

Harry let go of the chain and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, it does sound like something he'd have done. He had a maddening habit of keeping secrets. But, to be honest, the more I learn the more I understand. It's not always good to know too much up front, the process of discovery only enhances and clarifies the discovery itself. Did you ever notice, the way the pieces were laid out, once we found them we understood how to use them." He thought of the Resurrection Stone. "Some of them could have been disastrous if we tried using them to soon. Of course the main question now is can we actually pass through that gate. I think we should let Dudley try first, the charm was presented to him."

The others agreed, Dudley took the charm and placed it back over his head. This was on the advice of Hermione who pointed out they didn't want to risk losing it in the hedge if things didn't work out. Tentatively he approached the gate, extended his arm, and pushed it open. To the others it appeared as if he was pushing against the hedgerow one moment and standing in the side garden of Potter Cottage the next. A loud cheer, bigger then it seemed possible for five people to create, erupted skyward. If any off them had bothered to look at Adam Nelson they would have been greeted by the unusual sight of a cat sitting on its hind legs and applauding with its front paws. Dudley hurried back through the gate, removed the charm and held it out for the others to hold.

Once they had all passed through it was young Haydon who pointed out that he could still see the gate, even without holding the eye of Horus. Ron reasoned that it only made sense explaining, "Why would we not be allowed to see the way out once we discovered how to get in."

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Right, what say we see if we can get into the house."


	22. Potter Cottage

Potter Cottage

The group of five crossed the front garden of Potter Cottage. Reaching the door Harry extended his arm, almost grasping the latch before withdrawing. He turned to look back at the others, "I'm not sure I can do this." He walked a short distance back down the path towards the front gate.

The others looked at him in silence until Ron stepped forward and joined him. "Look mate, I'd be lying if I said I understood what you must be feeling, but you've come so far and accomplished so much. Why not open the door and take a look?"

"I don't know Ron, what if there's nothing there but heartache, or worse what if find something I don't want to know?"

"Maybe what you'll find is the answer to all your questions. Maybe you'll find that one little thing that will make the past eighteen years worthwhile. Do you want me to open the door for you?"

Harry looked at the ground and considered Ron's offer, glancing up he looked into the eyes of his friend and saw just the faintest trace of something familiar, something he had seen in the eyes of another Weasley not that long ago. To be certain this was different, it wasn't the same as the thing he and Ginny shared, it was a deep friendship not love. But could you really have friendship without love, or love without friendship? Somewhere deep in his mind a faint voice said, "They're all here for you Harry." He took a deep breath, "Thanks Ron, but I'll do it."

He turned to face the house and Ron put his hand on his shoulder. "Then it's time mate, are you sure you're ready?"

Harry took a deep breath and shook his head yes. Walking back to the door he reached out his hand and grasped the latch. A long blue ribbon of light wrapped around his arm and then his whole body. The others looked on with concern before the ribbon of light uncoiled and the door swung open. Harry remained transfixed to the spot, seemingly in a trance, as the others rushed forward. Dudley was the first to reach him and extended an arm.

"Wait, don't touch him!" Hermione shouted. Dudley froze, his hand just above Harry's shoulder. Hermione studied Harry intently, he appeared to be breathing normally, his eyes were open and he showed no outward sign of injury. "Harry are you alright, can you hear me, can you tell us what happened?"

Harry blinked twice, then smiled. "It was my mom and dad; they spun around me, looked me straight in the face, and then told me welcome home. I'm sure it was just some sort of identity verification charm but it felt nice to hear them say it. Sorry if I worried you, guess I just kind of got lost in the feeling." He turned to face the others, "Well the doors open, let's have a look around."

Crossing the threshold Harry paused to take in the sight before him. The house didn't appear as if it had stood empty for almost seventeen years. If he didn't know better he would have thought the occupants had just stepped out for a Sunday stroll. A few feet in front of him the foyer split into a staircase, leading to the upper floor, on the left and a hallway on the right. About halfway down the hall an arch opened the wall. He guessed this would lead to the sitting room and that a corresponding arch would exist behind the stairwell leading to the kitchen and dining room. At the end of the hall was another door that led to the back garden. A mirror hung on the wall to his right and under it sat a long narrow side table. On the table was a large leather bound book and a letter. On his left the wall at the base of the staircase was covered with several pictures and a cloak rack stood in the corner with two cloaks hanging from its hooks.

Harry moved to his left as the others filed in behind him. He removed a cloak from the rack and examined it. It had a small "JP" monogrammed on the left breast. He ran his hands over the pockets and felt the unmistakable form of a wand. Reaching into the pocket he removed his father's wand and examined it closely. It was the same length as his, but made of mahogany and felt good in his hand, a little soft perhaps, but Harry felt he could do good magic with it. Placing it back into the pocket he hung his father's cloak up and picked up his mother's. He removed her wand and held it in his hand. It was shorter then his, made of willow and swishy. It felt familiar, as if he'd held it before. Smiling to himself Harry wondered if he had somehow managed to get hold of it as an infant and just what kind of trouble that may have caused. Putting it away he held his mother's cloak to his face. Something in the primal recesses of his brain told him the scent was right and a feeling of peace and security washed over his body.

Harry was startled by Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "Harry the letter on the table is in Dumbledore's handwriting and it's addressed to you."

Reluctantly he placed his mother's cloak back on the rack and went to examine the letter. Picking it up he read the familiar thin script.

* * *

Mr. Harry Potter

Potter Cottage

Godric's Hallow

To be read upon your return home

* * *

Harry looked at the others, "Well it's from Dumbledore alright. I guess I should read it. Let's all go through to the sitting room." Before leaving the hallway he looked at the book lying on the table. The leather cover was very old and worn, but he could just make out the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Above the symbol was the word Peverell and below it, the lettering newer and not nearly as worn, was the word Potter. He picked the book up and brought it with him.

Entering the sitting room Harry paused to examine the space. The walls on either side of the room had two windows, evenly spaced so that opening them would allow a refreshing cross breeze. To his right was a desk. It wasn't as large or ornate as his desk in Grimmauld Place, but he instantly felt he preferred this one. To his left the corner formed by the hallway and exterior wall was covered by bookcases, filled to capacity. A large overstuffed chair with a matching ottoman sat in front of the bookcases facing the room. Between each set of windows sat a side table similar in design to the one in the entry. The table on the right sported an ornate vase; while the one on the left was unadorned. Harry remembered the letter from his mother he'd found in Sirius' room and wondered if Aunt Petunia's vase had once called it home. A large stone fireplace dominated the wall directly opposite the arch. It had a thick wooden mantel that reminded Harry of driftwood, even if he couldn't imagine how driftwood had made its way to the West Country. A handsome clock sat on the center of the mantel, flanked by framed pictures, on either end silver candle holders held a tapered candle. In front of the fireplace a grouping consisting of a sofa, two winged back chairs and a coffee table created a pleasant conversation area. The furnishings were completed by two upholstered occasional chairs, one in either of the two far corners.

A large portrait hung directly above the mantel. It appeared to be of a small family Harry didn't immediately recognize and he crossed the room to take a closer look. An older wizard stood behind a chair on which a witch of similar age sat holding a small boy on her lap. The boy reminded Harry of himself and with a sudden jolt he realized it was his father. "Grandma and Grandpa?" The witch and wizard smiled at him and nodded. He looked more closely at the painting, like himself his father had inherited his mother's eyes and his father's hair. Although by the time his grandfather had posed for the portrait his unkempt hair was salt and pepper gray, not dark black. Smiling at the painting Harry sat in one of the winged back chairs and opened the letter from Dumbledore.

* * *

30 August 1996

My Dear Harry,

As has become my custom I've left this letter for you the last Friday before the start of the school term. If you are reading it now it is because I did not survive to see our victory, as I fear I may not, and couldn't personally escort you to visit your parent's house. Indeed it means I did not survive to replace this letter with next years. Forgive me if I presume you have succeeded in your task, but I have complete faith that you can and therefore have. I further trust that your presence here today means you have reconciled with you cousin Dudley, and perhaps your aunt and uncle as well. If not, then I congratulate you on finding the hidden gate, but must also implore you not to make the same mistake I have. Family is much too precious to allow past disagreements to keep you apart.

Harry, I have placed the history of your family on the table in the foyer. With it you can trace your lineage forward starting with Ignotus Peverell through to yourself. I admit part of my reason for doing this is to demonstrate that, unfortunate as it may be, you have no living relatives other then the Dursleys. Harry, I apologize for the quality of your childhood, but I truly believe it was the best way to keep you safe until you were better prepared to fend for yourself.

I would also like to offer you one ray of hope. As you well know, many families claim they are descended from the Peverells. As you equally well know this is not the case. You are the last in the line of Ignotus. The line of Antioch never started, as he was killed in his sleep shortly after creating the Elder Wand, and the fact that you are reading this means the line of Cadmus died with Tom Riddle. However there is another line that magical history has all but forgotten, a sister, Boudicca. If you know your muggle history you no doubt recognize the name. As of yet I have not succeeded in tracing this branch of the Peverell family tree and thus have not been able to confirm it is the same person. However, the dates correspond and it would explain a great many things. Should you desire to, and be successful, you may find others who while not family, share your ancestry.

In closing, please allow me to strongly impress upon you how truly proud I am of all you have accomplished, and to wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.

You're Friend

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

* * *

Harry sat for several minutes staring at the letter. Slowly he became aware of the others standing near the desk, talking in hushed tones. Folding the letter he placed it in his pocket as he stood. "Well Ron looks like you were right; Dumbledore did give the eye of Horus to Dedalus so he could give it to Dudley. He didn't come right out and say it of course, but he knew that my being here would mean Dudley and I had reconciled." Harry smiled, "As usual his assumptions were amazingly accurate."

Hermione started to speak, but her voice broke. She cleared her throat and began again, "What else did he say Harry?"

"Mostly it was personal, I hope you understand if I keep it to myself and think about it for awhile. I will tell you he meant for me to have this." Harry held up the book, "It's my family history." Harry walked over to his friends and placed the book on the desk. "I guess maybe we should start looking around. If you don't mind I'd like to go upstairs by myself first. Why don't you look down here and if you find anything, you think might be of interest to me, just put it on the desk."

The others agreed and fanned out to search the ground floor of the cottage as Harry ascended the stairs. He didn't have to look around to know the direction, from the outside it was all too clear were his nursery had once been. He stopped in the doorway and looked out over the country side, visible through the destruction Voldemort's backfiring spell had caused to the wall and roof. Stepping into the room he put his hand on his crib. Taking a deep breath he stood in the spot he supposed his mother must have been standing the night she and his father had been murdered. Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine the fear and panic, but mostly the love they must have felt for him. Without knowing it was happening, all the things he had succeeded in suppressing, to stay focused on the tasks he needed to complete, broke free and rushed to the surface. The fear, the rage, the anger, it all burned at his skin clamoring for release. His breathing became labored and he started to shake violently, feeling as though he would burst from the force of it. Without realizing what he was doing Harry spun to face the spot Voldemort had stood, drew his wand and did the one thing he had never done, and would never again consider doing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The force of the curse blasted through the back wall of the cottage sending bricks and large pieces of plaster flying into the protective charms surrounding it and bouncing back at him.

Harry fell to his knees, arms outstretched and wept, unconcerned about the injuries the rebounding debris had caused. He didn't hear Hermione's scream, didn't hear the others calling his name and rushing up the stairs. He was unaware that Adam Nelson had once again transformed into human form and was standing at the front gate, wand drawn, shouting at the house. He remained oblivious to the villagers who had heard the blast and were rushing towards the cottage. He didn't realize that Rod and Dudley had entered the room and were now standing over him. Ron with his wand drawn, Dudley in the pose of a champion boxer. He was ignorant to the fact that Haydon Piper was shouting out to the crowd now assembling by the front gate, "Harry looks like he'll be o.k." He didn't feel Hermione helping him to his feet and guiding him back down the stairs and into the sitting room were he was laid on the sofa.

The first thing Harry became aware of was a smiling face looking down at him. It was a woman and she was mopping his forehead with a cool damp cloth. The sun shinning through the windows back lit her and he couldn't make out her face or tell if her hair was brown or auburn. It didn't appear to be Ginny, or Mrs. Weasley. Could it be his mother? A soft moan escaped his lips. "Welcome back," she raised her hands to stop the others from approaching. "I'm Isolda, Haydon's mom."

"Where am I, what happened?"

"You're still in Potter Cottage. We're not really sure what happened."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room confirming he was, indeed, still in his parent's house. Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Adam stood just feet from the back of the sofa. At the end of the sofa stood Haydon, a wizard was standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders. "Are you Haydon's father?"

The wizard nodded yes. "Jesstin Piper, I'm the local Healer and I'm pleased to inform you that none of your injuries appear to be severe."

Harry smiled meekly, "Thank you for taking a look at me. I'd hoped to meet you both this afternoon, but not like this. How did you get in?"

It was Haydon who answered, "Dudley and me went through the side gate so Mr. Nelson could use the charm to come in. My parents showed up a little later and Dudley went to bring them in. I didn't think they'd let me come back if I went with him. I was scared Harry, I'd never seen or heard magic that strong before, what happened?"

Harry looked at the others and knew they were all wondering the same thing. He pushed himself the rest of the way up and spun to sit in the sofa as they gathered closer. "I'm not sure really. I was standing in the nursery, touching the crib and thinking about my dad and mom. I remember starting to feel love, then fear and anger, then nothing."

Jesstin cleared his throat, "I can venture an educated guess on that. What happened on the night your mother saved you involved very strong emotion and very strong magic, both of which would have left behind traces of their presence." Harry nodded, recalling previous conversations with Dumbledore. "If I'm not mistaken over the past several months, if not years, you have repressed many strong feelings, emotions and desires to remain focused on the task you'd set out to achieve." Harry nodded again. "Then today you find yourself at the very epicenter of all these feelings, and you make physical contact with the traces of the magic and the base emotions that started the whole thing. Now bear in mind I'm just a simple country Healer, not a mind or emotion specialist at St. Mungo's and I've only got my experience to go on." Harry nodded once more. "I think the presence of all these things forced a memory, a long ago forgotten memory, back to the forefront of your mind. Without realizing it, in your mind you once again saw Voldemort attacking your mother and you took steps to defend her. Perhaps even in a way you would not normally choose."

Harry thought about Jesstin's theory. It did make sense, and it certainly sounded better then you went bonkers and tried to curse the wall. "Will this happen again, should I avoid this place altogether?"

Jesstin shook his head, "I don't think it will. The genie's been let out of the bottle, so to speak. However, I would recommend that you speak to somebody with a little more training and experience concerning this type of thing."

"Thank you Mr. Piper, I will."

Ron was the next to speak, "Harry you really had us scared there mate, you weren't with us for quite awhile. I don't mean to sound insensitive, but its getting late and my mom will be starting to worry. Should I run ahead and let her know you've been delayed?"

"No, that's o.k., I'm ready to leave. I just wish I'd had the chance to look around more. At least we have the history Dumbledore left me, and now that we know how to get in it won't be any problem to come back another time."

Hermione held up two journals, "we have more then that. Dudley and Haydon found these among the other books on the shelves."

"Didn't read them of course, figured they was your eyes only," added Dudley.

Harry looked from Dudley to Haydon, "Well done guys." Haydon smiled as he and Dudley exchanged thumbs up.

Hermione cleared her throat, "there's one more thing Harry, we found this in the corner by the desk." She held up his old toy broom.

Harry pushed himself to his feet and walked to Hermione. His hands trembled as he took the broom from her and held it. He tried without success to force himself to remember the times he had flow it. Taking the old picture form his pocket he held it in one hand and the broom in the other. A faint smile crossed his lips as he watched his father try to catch him as he flew around the very room he was now standing in. The smile turned into laughter and soon everyone in the room was crowding around to laugh with him.

Wiping a tear of joy from his eye Harry placed the picture back in his pocket. He next placed the history, the two journals and his toy broom in the picnic basket. "I guess we really should be off." Turning to Isolda and Jesstin he added, "Thank you for your excellent care, please send my bill to Grimmauld Place." Jesstin started to protest that it wouldn't be necessary for Harry to pay, but he would have none of it and insisted on paying the same fee as any other patient.

Adam advised Harry there was a pretty large crowd gathered on the lane in front of the cottage. "I should be able to control them if you want to apparate outside the side gate."

Harry didn't even hesitate before answering. "No, if I do that then all the rumors about where's Harry Potter and what happened to the chosen one, will start again. As much as I'd like to just be left alone, they have to see I'm alright. If I'm seen with the local Heeler and he's not concerned they won't be either. Anyway, I'd really like to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Piper. We'll leave town the same way we entered it."

"What, by bopping my head on the welcome to Godric's Hollow sign?" joked Dudley.


	23. A Night in St Mungo's

A Night in St. Mungo's

The occupants of Potter Cottage exited through the front door and crossed the garden to the side gate. Once they had all assembled on the far side Adam Nelson assumed the lead and spoke to the crowd gathered in the lane leading back to Godric's Hollow. "Right folks, let's give them some room. Nothing more to see here, we just had a little mishap with a memory recall charm. Everyone's fine, Healer Piper may have a few more words."

Jesstin Piper stepped forward to address the villagers. "Auror Nelson is correct; Mr. Potter and his friends were searching for answers about his past and attempted a charm that went wrong. Mr. Potter did receive a few minor injuries when the debris from the blast rebounded into him. However, I'm pleased to announce that he is doing fine and requires no additional care."

Harry smiled sheepishly and waved to the crowd. Inwardly he was wincing. He had never before appreciated just how quickly or easily a cover up could begin and was certain some of the more experienced in the audience must doubt the story. Still he appreciated the efforts of Adam and Jesstin to protect his privacy and thanked them personally before he, Hermione, Ron and Dudley apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Arriving in the upper hall they quickly went their separate ways. Harry placed the Peverell/Potter history, the journals and his toy broom in his room while the others gathered up their belongings. After only a few minutes they met again and continued their trip to the Weasleys. Disapparating at the Burrow, Dudley examined the house for several moments before declaring it, "Bloody brilliant."

They were met at the door by Mrs. Weasley who chastised them for their late arrival before giving Dudley one of her trademark hugs and welcoming him to the house. She ushered them into the kitchen were the others had already gathered. Mr. Weasley greeted Dudley with a warm handshake and laughter as they recalled their previous meeting before introducing him to Percy. The only other Weasley in attendance was George who had been joined by Angelina. As dinner was being served she informed Harry that she had obtained permission for him, Ron and Dudley to attend the Wanderers first split squad scrimmage of the training season on the upcoming Saturday. This was met with a great deal of enthusiasm by the three and it took Mr. Weasley several moments before he could settle them down and make his own announcement.

"Molly has been bursting at the seams since Friday evening waiting for me to tell you that I have been promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Molly burst into applause and was immediately joined by the others in a raucous outpouring of general congratulations until Arthur raised his hand requesting silence. As order returned to the table he continued, "I think the three of you," he indicated Ron, Hermione and Harry, "will be interested in knowing that your Order's of Merlin will be invested upon you on August eleventh and Harry will be receiving his muggle honors later the same day. Ron your announcement is in your room, Harry and Hermione yours have been delivered to your homes"

"But that's Ginny's birthday," Harry protested, perhaps a little too strongly.

Molly smiled at him, "Now don't you worry about that dear. We'll still have a pleasant little party for her in the evening."

Harry nodded and returned to eating his dinner, trying to ignore the quizzical look he was receiving from Hermione. As dinner progressed Dudley, Ron, Hermione and Harry all took turns expounding on the details of the day's adventure for the benefit of the others. During the course of the conversation a few tears and many laughs were shared. The mood quickly shifted to concern when Harry told them about his episode in the nursery. He made no attempt to hide his own uneasiness, while at the same time expressing his confidence in Jesstin Piper's diagnosis and recommendations. Arthur agreed, and told Harry he'd be glad to make a few discrete inquiries and arrange an appointment with the best mental and memory experts St. Mungo's had to offer. The offer was graciously accepted and after a few moments awkwardness the conversation drifted back to more lighthearted fare.

Harry slept late the following morning and was on his way to the kitchen for coffee and toast. Passing the study he noticed mail on his desk and stopped to read it first. The first two letters were from the Ministry and the third was from Downing Street. He put off reading these in favor of the ones from Ginny and Dudley. In addition to telling him how much she missed and loved him Ginny also reminded him that she would be home from school in less then two weeks. Harry smiled and almost laughed having told her the same thing in his letter the previous night. Dudley thanked Harry for having Dagny show his new owl the way to the house and informed him he had decided to name it Kedric.

Turning his attention back to the official correspondence Harry opened the letter from Downing Street. As expected it was the information about his investiture. He would be required to accept the invitation and submit the names of his three guests by July seventh. He considered this for several minutes. Ginny and Dudley would be on the list, she was his girlfriend and he was the only family member he had who he was on speaking terms with, but how would he decide between Ron and Hermione? Realizing he wasn't going to find the answer this morning Harry moved on to the first letter from the Ministry. It contained the information concerning the Order of Merlin ceremony and he was relieved it didn't present him a second guest list dilemma. Opening the second letter from the Ministry, he saw it was from Mr. Weasley. Arthur informed Harry he had succeeded in securing him an appointment with Darren Lopiccolo the leading mental and memory expert at St. Mungo's. Harry was to meet with him Wednesday afternoon, spend a night in the hospital, and if all went well he would be home by lunch on Thursday. Harry wrote Arthur a quick thank you note before realizing that Dagny had not yet returned from her night's journey to Hogwarts. Putting the note in his pocket he headed to the kitchen to see what Kreacher had prepared for lunch.

Harry spent the rest of the day and all the next reading his mother's journals. She had started writing them about halfway through her second year at Hogwarts and by Wednesday morning he had finished the first volume. It had taken him through his her fifth year and while he had found it delightful he was still no closer to finding the answers he sought. There had been one episode that appeared promising, during the summer between years four and five, but nothing after that indicated it to be more then a spat between siblings. Packing the second volume in his overnight bag he departed for St. Mungo's.

Thanks to the Arthur's assistance Harry was able to bypass the plump blond witch stationed at the welcome desk and proceed straight to the office of Darren Lopiccolo on the fourth floor. He climbed the stairs and walked down the corridor past the Janus Thickey ward, where he knew Gilderoy Lockhart and Frank and Alice Longbottom, among others now spent their days lost in a haze they stood very little chance of escaping. He shuddered, wondering if he had come close to sharing their fate. "Well that's what you're here to find out," he told himself continuing on. Reaching the end of the corridor he stopped in front of a door marked D. Lopiccolo, Hlr, M&M. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and entered the office. An attractive brunette witch was sitting behind the desk directly opposite him, and he quickly surveyed the space. Over the receptionist's shoulder was another door, three chairs lined the side wall and in front of them was a low table covered with an assortment of magazines. Harry started as he saw his own face looking up at him from the cover of Witches Weekly under the headline, "Great Britain's Most Eligible Wizard," under this was a sub-headline, "Who Will Be the Witch to Capture His Heart," and didn't hear the brunette witch speaking to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, the Healer is expecting you. You may go straight through. Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter."

"What? Sorry I was distracted by this magazine." He pointed to indicate the Witches Weekly. She smiled in a way that reminded him of Tegan in Weasley's Wizzarding Wheeze's and made him feel slightly uncomfortable. As she repeated her greeting he decided on the spot that the sooner the world at large became aware of his and Ginny's relationship the better.

Harry thanked her, crossed the outer office and opened the door behind her desk. "Good afternoon Healer Lopiccolo."

Darren Lopiccolo was a short, balding, middle aged man who wore glasses with thick black frames. His stomach extended just slightly over his waist line as he rose to greet Harry. "Mr. Potter, so very glad to meet you; wish it was under different circumstances of course." He shook Harry's hand and indicated a comfortable looking easy chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat." Harry sat down as the Healer continued, "Now then, if my information is correct, you had a strange occurrence last weekend and would like to make sure you suffered no permanent damage. Would that sum it up accurately?"

"Yes sir, it would." Harry was thankful to Mr. Weasley for explaining the situation to the Healer in such a delicate way.

"Right, then I believe the thing to do would be to start with a brief interview." The brief interview turned out to be over two hours long. During which Harry answered many questions about his childhood and his future ambitions. Over the course of this time he also reveled the full story of the events in his parent's house. When it was completed Darren leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "This is substantially more then I had been lead to believe. Still I'm inclined to agree with the assessment of my colleague from Godric's Hollow. I don't believe there is anything that would indicate an underlying condition or an ongoing problem. However, I'd like to go forward with the tests that have been scheduled. Please come with me."

Harry followed the Healer from his office and back down the corridor to an examination room. Once there he was subjected to several tests. The circumference of his head was measured, and he was asked to read several cards, one at a time, and then recite from memory as much of the information they contained as he could. He next had to look at various pictures of strange shapes and describe what he saw. He became increasingly embarrassed during this test, one picture was clearly a golden snitch and another may have been the grim, but the vast majority looked like body parts and, quite frankly, made him think of sex. However Healer Lopiccolo didn't seem to take any special notice and Harry hoped this meant his answers were normal for a wizard his age. Next the healer placed a device resembling two wands connected by four wires over his head and asked him to recall his most fearful, happy, hateful and loved filled moments. This was followed by the strangest test of all in which crystals were placed over his eyes and inserted into his ears and nose. Healer Lopiccolo spent several minutes studying these closely and taking notes. Finally Harry was instructed to sit very still while various memory extraction charms were placed on him.

When all the testing was completed Healer Lopiccolo escorted Harry to a private room in another wing of the fourth floor. The room contained a bed, two chairs, a small table and a private bath. Its one window looked out over the street in front of the hospital. It was explained to Harry that the room was enhanced by charms that would observe him and capture any dreams he may have during his stay. They would have another meeting once the information had been analyzed in the morning. Darren wished Harry a pleasant evening and a good night before leaving him alone in the room.

Harry passed the evening reading the second volume of his mother's journal, stopping only to eat the dinner that was delivered to him by the hospital staff. Once again he came upon information that appeared promising. During the summer between years five and six Lilly had been visited at home by several of her classmates, including James Potter and Sirius Black. However, there was nothing more to indicate this caused the rift between the Evans sisters and he decided to go to bed.

He was awakened the next morning by the arrival of his breakfast, he ate it while trying to get over the uneasiness he felt concerning a dream about Ginny. It had been a dream that he normally would have found quite enjoyable if not for the knowledge that it would soon be analyzed by Darren Lopiccolo. The more he thought about it the more Harry became convinced, that between the dream and the stupid what does this shape remind you of test, he was on the verge of being locked up for being some sort of a deviant. Deciding there was really nothing he could do about it right now he finished his breakfast before washing up and resuming his reading of the journal. Two hours later he answered a knock at the door and found Healer Lopiccolo's receptionist on the other side.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, the healer has finished reviewing your information and would like to see you."

Harry gathered his belongings and followed her back down the corridor. When he entered Healer Lopiccolo's office Darren again stood to greet him. "Good morning Mr. Potter, please have a seat." He sat in the same chair as the previous afternoon while Darren sat back down and continued. "I have very good news for you this morning, after analyzing all the data collected last night I can safely say that you are not suffering from any affliction that should be of concern. The past weekends events do indeed seem to have been caused by a combination of forgotten memories, repressed emotions and the presence of residual magic."

Harry slouched in the chair and breathed a sigh of relief before something in the way Darren had phrased his statement caused him concern. "Excuse me Healer Lopiccolo, the way you phrased your statement, do you mean I am suffering from some other affliction."

Darren smiled at Harry, "Unless I'm very much mistaken your dreams indicate that you are devotedly in love, an affliction which should not be of concern to a young wizard such as yourself." With a smile he added, "However, I do fear it may come as bad news to the readers of Witches Weekly. Might I offer my sincerest hope that the young witch in question shares your feelings."

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he smiled at the Healer, "Every indication seems to be she does, thank you."


	24. A Revelation and An Offer

A Revelation and An Offer

Harry left St. Mungo's in extremely high spirits and walked the streets of London whistling to himself. Deciding it would be the right thing to do he stopped by the Ministry of Magic to thank Mr. Weasley in person and share the good news. Stepping off the lift at level two Harry gave the floor guide a quick glance and walked to Arthur's new office. Approaching the receptionists' desk he stopped dead in his tracks. Harry had no idea who the woman was, but despite being at least thirty years his senior, she was looking at him with the same smile he had seen on the face of Darren Lopiccolo's receptionist yesterday. Taking a quick glance around the room he observed a similar smile on many of the women and wondered if it was too late to gather up all the copies of the most recent Witches Weekly and send them to the bottom of a remote Scottish loch.

Putting these thoughts behind him Harry approached the desk and glanced at the nameplate. "Hello Lavenia I was wondering if I might see Mr. Weasley."

Lavenia continued to smile as she answered, "I'm sorry Mr. Potter; Mr. Weasley is currently attending a meeting. We expect him back shortly if you'd like to have a seat."

"Thank you, I will." Harry retired to the small reception area located to the left of her desk, glanced at the magazines laid out on the coffee table, flipped Witches Weekly face down and picked up Quidditch Illustrated. He thumbed through the pages looking at all the photos before settling on a article making the argument that this would be the year the Chudley Cannons would finally have a another winning season. He was slightly more then halfway through the story when Arthur returned, his arms filled with files.

"Harry, good to see you," he tried to extend his hand to Harry but was prevented by his burden. "Never mind that, why don't you step into my office," Harry followed Arthur to the door and stepped forward to open it for him. Mr. Weasley placed the files on his desk and turned to speak. "So did everything go well with Healer Lopiccolo then?"

"Quite well yes, thank you." Harry continued on, filling Arthur in on almost all the details. He opted to leave out the dream about Ginny and the healers observation that he seemed to be very much in love, finishing instead with, "The only real downside to the last couple of days has been Witches Weekly."

Mr. Weasley smiled and then laughed softly, "Ah to be young, heroic and handsome." Making a gesture clearly aimed at mimicking the gossip he'd seen and heard around the office he added, "And they say quite well off too." Harry couldn't help himself and joined Arthur in a hardy laugh. As order returned Mr. Weasley asked, "Have you had lunch yet? I've discovered a fantastic muggle cafe just down the block. I could ask Lavenia or one of the other ladies from the office to join us," he added teasingly.

"Well aren't you just your son's father," Harry replied smiling as he accepted the invitation with the stipulation that he would pay as a thank you for everything Arthur had done.

After lunch Harry was still in the mood to be out and about and decided to ride the underground to a stop near Grimmauld Place. Once home he stowed his traveling bag and checked on the dinner menu with Kreacher before apparating to the Grangers'. As he had hoped Ron was visiting Hermione and he filled them both in on the results of his exam. The three of them were discussing this when Harry had an idea, why write Ginny with the news when he could tell her in person? He glanced at his watch and realized she would soon be finishing her last class of the day.

Harry stood and took his invisibility cloak from his pocket. "If you two would excuse me, I just realized what time it is and really need to be going."

They both eyed him suspiciously and it was Ron who spoke first. "Hold on mate, where you off to that you need to arrive unseen?"

"Hogwarts of course," Harry pulled on the cloak and was gone before either of them could say another word. Disapparating just outside the main gate he took a deep breath and said to himself, "Steady on now mate, the last time you had no problem walking through it." He stepped forwarded and found himself on the school grounds. Smiling he walked to the castle, pausing at the entrance to contemplate whether he would be able to enter the school itself. Once again he took a deep breath, strode forward and passed through the entrance without issue. He knew from his correspondence with Ginny what class she would be finishing and headed for the charms corridor. Arriving with a few minutes to spare he leaned against the wall across from the classroom and waited. The class soon ended and Ginny walked from the room chatting with Erlinda Wiktor. Harry fell into place behind them and waited for the crowd to thin. Reaching out his hands he tapped them both on the shoulder. The girls turned their heads and seeing no one exchanged a puzzled look before continuing on. Harry once again tapped their shoulders. This time they stopped and turned around.

"You felt it too, right Ginny?" asked Erlinda.

"Yes I did!"

From behind them a soft voice said "boo." Both girls jumped and spun to face the direction they had originally been walking, only to find a nearly deserted corridor. Slowly the impish grin Harry found so endearing began to form on Ginny's face.

"Erlinda I think I know what's going on. Why don't you head back to the common room, if I'm right I can deal with it on my own."

Erlinda was all too happy to accept Ginny's offer and as soon as she was out of sight Ginny walked to an empty classroom, entered and turned to face the door. As she had anticipated the door seemed to close on its own and she charged forward to pin the unseen person she expected to find there against it.

As she bounced off the unobstructed door Harry removed his cloak to reveal himself sitting on a desk in the middle of the room. "You really should be more careful what you run into, you could hurt yourself."

Ginny spun to face Harry, her wand drawn, "Rictusempra." He fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably as the tickling spell hit him with full effect. "And you should know better then to tease me without being prepared for a reprisal." She knelt beside him and preformed the counter charm, before they kissed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Still trying to catch his breath Harry stammered less suavely then he had planned, "I thought I'd come look for the witch that's going to steal my heart."

Ginny smiled, "So you've seen Witches Weekly then. What do you think, have you had any luck finding her?"

With quickness and agility that few could hope to match he Harry lunged at Ginny and pinned her to the floor, "There's been a promising lead or two."

An hour and a half passed before they managed to make their way back to the door. As they stood face to face holding hands Harry kissed Ginny one last time. "I'll meet you on the platform a week from tomorrow then."

"I'll be counting the hours. I'm glad everything went well with the healer and hope you have fun with Dudley and my brother Saturday." They kissed again before Ginny opened the door and stepped into the empty corridor.

Harry pulled on his cloak, "Thanks I'm sure we will." He watched her round the corner before walking from the school grounds and apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

Saturday morning rose clear and bright, a perfect day for flying and Harry found himself slightly regretting that he would only be watching this afternoon. Dudley arrived at Grimmauld Place in the late morning and Harry hurried him into the study. "Dudley I think I found something!"

Surprised by the suddenness of the greeting and revelation Dudley took a few moments to grasp what he was being told. "You mean in your mom's journal?" His excitement started to build, "You found out something about our moms?"

"I did, it seems to have started the summer between my mom's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts. My dad and my godfather, Sirius Black, you've heard of him right?" Dudley nodded and Harry continued, "Anyway, they and some other classmates visited my mom and met yours. At first I didn't pay much attention to it but then over Christmas holiday my dad and Sirius visited again. Mom wrote that Sirius was flirting with Aunt Petunia and mom was worried that she would read too much into it. Mom said that Sirius flirted with a lot of muggle girls just to cheese his parents and she was afraid that after the disappointment of not being able to go to Hogwarts, your mom might latch onto this as a way to get into the magical world."

Dudley sat across from Harry his face a mix of disbelief and comprehension. Suddenly his eyes grew wide with understanding, "Of course, remember when the TV news announced he was loose and there was a reward for information about him?" This time it was Harry who nodded before Dudley continued, "Remember her reaction? She looked like she would have known him instantly if he had showed up at the door, and that she would like nothing better then to be the one to turn him in."

Picking up the conversation Harry continued, "It all fits doesn't it? Mom warned Sirius not to mess with her sister, but he didn't listen. He finally realized she was way more serious then he was the following summer. When he told your mom, she was crushed and wanted nothing more to do with him. My mom on the other hand considered him a good friend and, while upset with his actions, refused to stop associating with him. Then she and dad got married and, well, Sirius was his best friend and that just made things even worse." Harry found the next statement very painful, but the truth of it seemed undeniable. The more he had thought about the night before, the more he had started to wonder which Black brother was really the bigger hero. "It's thanks to my godfather and his cockiness that our moms drifted apart."

Time seemed to stand still as Dudley and Harry sat in silence staring at each other. When the front bell sounded it startled them both. "That will be Ron," Harry said getting to his feet. "Lets not fill him in just yet." Dudley nodded his agreement and rose to join Harry. As they entered the entry hall Kreacher was already approaching the door and Harry waved his had at the portrait of Walburga Black. The painting fell silent as the curtains closed over it.

Dudley grabbed his shoulder, "You did that without your wand!"

Harry smiled, "Ya, I'm getting better at it, but it still makes my forearm fall asleep."

Dudley snorted making Harry chuckle and they both started to laugh. By the time Ron entered the house there was nothing that would indicate the emotional rollercoaster ride the two cousins had just shared. The three walked to the kitchen where Kreacher had prepared an outstanding lunch of bacon sandwiches and chips.

They completed their meal and apparated to Yorkshire Moors. Following Angelina's directions they located the security booth and identified themselves to the wizard on duty. He checked their names against his list and issued them visitors passes, explaining they had been granted access to everything but the pitch itself. They thanked him and walked through the tunnel that lead into the stadium. Reaching the stands they stopped and stared at the sight before them. It was the first time any of them had been in a professional ground and they found themselves stunned by the beauty and spectacle of it. True Ron and Harry had been to the World Cup, but that had been a brand new purpose built building, not a ground that had been used everyday, week in and week out, year after year. A place alive with the ghosts of matches past and the promise of matches future, it was subtle difference perhaps but a difference that any fan of sport, regardless their game of choice, could appreciate.

"Merlin's shaggy left ball it's bloody brilliant," sighed Ron.

"It's incred... what did you say?" asked Dudley.

"It's beyond brilliant," countered Harry as he took in the sight before him. The stadium was one of those delightful old grounds that had clearly been expanded many times over the years. The grass on the pitch was a darker and truer green then any grass he had seen before and the markings were a white so bright it almost hurt his eyes to look at them. The first row of seating started approximately twenty-five feet off the level of the pitch, placing it roughly halfway up the goals. The goal posts and hoops were made from Norwegian pine and had been polished and buffed to the point of appearing to have their own illumination. Double tiered grandstands ran along either side, the top of the second tier towering at least another hundred feet above the goals. At either end of the pitch newer stands only a single tier tall had been installed. The stands directly across from them were in the colors of the Wigtown Wanderers silver seats installed among the maroon to form the letters W W. In a like manner the stands they were in contained pale blue seats with silver ones forming the letters A A for the Appleby Arrows, the team that shared the ground with the Wanderers.

There were only a few hundred people in a stadium designed to hold thousands giving Harry, Ron and Dudley the freedom to sit were they liked. Making their way to the upper tier on the Wanders side of the field they took centerline seats in the front row, placing them roughly level with the goals. They had just taken their seats when the referee and fourteen players walked onto the pitch. Seven in the maroon home kit and seven in the silver road kit of the Wanderers. They spotted Angelina in maroon just as the referee released the quaffle, two bludgers and the snitch. With a blast from his whistle all fourteen players pushed off into the air which was soon a blur of maroon and silver. For the next three plus hours the witches and wizards weaved amongst themselves with only a brief pause when one of the silver chasers had to be carried from the field. He had narrowly avoided being hit by a well placed bludger only to have it smash through the tail of his broom and send him spiraling to the ground. He was quickly replaced and the game resumed. The silver side, which appeared to consist of the more experienced players, had built a lead of sixty points when Harry noticed a golden flash of light over the center of the pitch only twenty feet below them.

"Look it's the snitch!" He shouted to Dudley and Ron while standing and pointing just as the maroon seeker soared by only inchers above his head. By the time Ron and Dudley could focus on the spot Harry had indicated, the snitch was in the seekers hand giving maroon a ninety point win. He held it above his head as his teammates rushed to his side. Ron, who had been positive the side with the ex-Gryffindor captain would carry the day, held out his hand to accept five galleons from Harry who had placed his faith in experience over youth.

Dudley remained focused on the spot where the snitch had been captured. "Bloody hell Harry, that was brilliant! You said you played seeker and Ron was a keeper right?"

"Ya, but that was just on a school side, nothing like what we saw today," answered Harry as they began to make their way from the stands.

"Don't let him fool you Dudley," Ron retorted. "Harry could have easily been playing out there today. Not one of these blokes can fly any better then he does. Has he told you about the time he out flew a dragon yet?"

Dudley's jaw dropped, "You out flew a dragon? A real honest to goodness fire breathing dragon!" He may as well been talking to himself, Ron and Harry were to busy debating Harry's quidditch playing abilities to hear him. The debate was raging on when they reached the main level of the grandstands and started towards the changing rooms were they hoped to have a chance to talk with Angelina before heading home. They were showing their passes to the guards when an older wizard they recognized as the Wigtown manager burst through the doors. He saw Harry and made straight towards him with his hand extended.

"Mr. Potter, so glad you could make it today! I would have loved to have you flying with us, course that would have been a violation of league rules, what with you not being signed and all. Now listen, I know the word is you'd like to be an auror, but if you should change your mind please keep us in mind." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a piece of folded parchment, looked at it once as if verifying it was the correct item, and passed it to Harry. "Now remember we're just a small club and you'll no doubt receive larger offers, I'm just asking that you remember who made you the first one." He shook Harry's hand one more time, acknowledged Dudley and Ron and continued on his way.

Harry waited until he was out of sight before opening the parchment; he quickly folded it again and felt himself becoming dizzy.

"What is it?" Dudley and Ron asked in unison.

"Looks like maybe you were right Ron." Harry handed them the parchment and they opened it together.

Ron looked back to Harry, "That's what a small club can offer you! How much do you suppose a side like Montrose could come up with?

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around galleons, sickles and knuts," Dudley added, "but even I know that many zeros isn't a bad thing."


	25. Schools Out for Summer

Schools Out for Summer

Saturday evening at Grimmauld Place was spent in conversation about the afternoon's quidditch match and the revelation Harry had uncovered in his mother's journal. Dudley had finally succeeded in getting Harry to relate the tale of his adventure with the Hungarian Horntail when Ron once again voiced his doubts that Sirius Black's flirting with Petunia Evens was the main reason she and Lilly had drifted apart. Harry and Dudley conceded there very well could be further explanations for the estrangement, but stood by their theory that this was the central event around which it was based. This discussion was repeated with Hermione the following evening at the Burrow. She leaned towards agreeing with the cousins but still had doubts. It was finally agreed they would return to Potter Cottage and conduct a more thorough search once Ginny had returned home from school. Dudley also volunteered, once again, to try and get his mom to discuss her childhood.

Monday was a quiet day. The weather, seemingly unable to decide if it was spring or summer, drifted from sunny to overcast and back leaving the night sky star filled and clear. Very early Tuesday morning the good residents of Windward Close were jolted from their slumber by the sound of fireworks. Large sparkling letters, spelling Happy Birthday Dudley, drifted in the dark predawn sky. How they got there remained a mystery, although one local man was held on suspicion of public intoxication after swearing to the police that he saw two people flying brooms just before the fireworks appeared.

That afternoon Kedric delivered a letter to Harry in which Dudley expressed his delight with the gift, calling it his best present ever. He also described Uncle Vernon's reaction and included news about Aunt Petunia. Vernon had been unable to return to bed, instead spending the rest of the morning sputtering on about what would the neighbors think and muttering it's got to be Potter until he had to leave for Tapperbits. Once he had left for work Petunia called Dudley into the kitchen. She informed him she was fully aware he and Harry were spending time together and that he was keeping an owl in his room. Continuing on she stated that he was an adult now and she wouldn't try to stop him from doing these things, but did express her concern that he was becoming involved in a world where he didn't belong. Her mood seemed so calm and relaxed that Dudley had taken advantage of the moment to ask her what had really happened between her and Aunt Lilly, and did it concern Sirius Black. The question only succeeded in returning her to tight lipped silence and he had let the conversation drop.

Harry was both delighted and concerned by these reports. He didn't really like causing problems for Uncle Vernon, but he couldn't deny finding humor in his frustration. He found hope in Aunt Petunia's initial calm demeanor, but frustration in her refusal to discuss the past. Given what he already knew, the more he thought about it the less he could blame her. Still he tried to remain hopeful that the future would lead to a more open discussion, even wondering if the time might soon arrive when he should try to talk with her himself.

As the week progressed, each passing day pushed these thoughts farther towards the back of Harry's mind. On Friday Hogwarts would be dismissing for the summer and Ginny's pending return home was making it difficult for him to think of anything else. By Friday morning he was a complete mess, finding himself unable to sit long enough to eat or read the Daily Prophet, he decided a good long walk would calm his nerves and departed for Diagon Alley. The walk didn't really succeed in calming him down, but the trip did take until lunch time. Hungry and thirsty he picked one of the cafes and managed to sit long enough to finish a nice meal before spending a great deal of time walking up and down the alley. He had decided to purchase Ginny a gift but nothing in any of the shops seemed to catch his fancy. Concluding he may have more luck in the muggle world he departed Diagon Alley and wandered the streets of central London. Once again he wasn't able to find anything that really seemed right, until he happened upon a lingerie boutique. Standing on the walk, looking at the display window Harry started having a conversation with himself.

"Look mate you know you'll like it, but will she? There's your real question. Of course she'll like it, what woman wouldn't like looking and feeling sexy? But is this what they think looking and feeling sexy is about, or do they just put up with it for us blokes? Even if she does like it, I can't give it to her in front of her family, but I could give it to her when we're alone and get something else to give her in front of her family. That's the ticket; I'll get her this for when we're alone and get something else to give her in front of the rest of the Weasleys. Now all I have to do is figure out what size she wears and work up the courage to walk into the shop." After several more minutes internal debate Harry entered the shop and with the help of a pleasant young woman about the same size as Ginny, who seemed to totally understand his mild embarrassment, was able to select a nice little silk and lace number he was sure Ginny would love.

Exiting the boutique with his gift wrapped purchase, Harry continued down the street looking through various shops without having much luck until he entered an antiques store. There he found a simple gold bracelet adorn with a ruby inlaid rose. It reminded him of the rose and letter he had sent Ginny just a few weeks earlier, when they had met for a day in Hogsmeade, and of the ring he found in the Potter family vault. Deciding it would be perfect he purchased the bracelet, but declined to have it gift wrapped. Realizing he had spent more then intended Harry left the shop and returned to Diagon Alley. Stopping at Gringotts he made a small withdrawal from his vault, pausing to compare the ring and the bracelet, before returning to the main hall and exchanging some galleons for pounds. Satisfied he now had enough cash to pay for tomorrow's date with Ginny; he traveled home via the underground before continuing on to King's Cross Station.

Entering the station Harry found it odd he had never before noticed it wasn't nearly as busy in the evening as it was on the mornings he had departed for Hogwarts. Then again he had always arrived at a very crowed platform nine and three quarters and had been much more concerned with saying his goodbyes and finding the Dursleys then paying attention to his surroundings. Finding himself startled by this revelation, he paused to consider how much things had changed in the past year. It was now a habit for him to take note of what or who was in a place the moment he arrived and to remain continually vigilant. With out having to look he knew that at this very moment an old couple was pushing a trolley laden with a green and a blue suitcase towards platform seven, the blond behind the information desk was picking her teeth with her left pinky nail, and six people were looking over various items at the newsstand. This didn't even start to include the many uniformed porters and security personnel, or the other travels and their well wisher. As he wondered if this habit would be with him for a lifetime Harry glanced at the column between platforms nine and ten just in time to see a middle aged couple take each others hand glance around, walk into it, and disappear from view. Walking in their direction Harry also glanced around, to insure he was unseen, and stepped into the column.

Emerging onto platform nine and three quarters Harry looked over the crowd and saw no sign of the Weasleys but did notice the unmistakable green robes and stuffed vulture topped hat of Augusta Longbottom. Making his way in her direction he stopped to say hello.

"Good evening Mrs. Longbottom, I take it you're here to welcome Neville home."

Augusta turned her head to look at Harry and replied in her typical unsentimental style, "Of course Mr. Potter, what other reason would I have for being here?"

"None I can think of. Ma'am, if you don't mind, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you I think it's was brilliant the way you handled Dawlish and to tell you personally how proud I am to have Neville as a friend."

Gram Longbottom nodded in Harry's direction. Assuming their conversation to be complete he was surprised when she added, "I am very proud of him you know, as I am of my son and daughter-in-law. I love them all very much."

Harry saw just the hint of a tear in her eye and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am I don't believe there could ever be any doubt of that."

Augusta turned and looked at Harry; there was just the faintest trace of a smile on her face as she placed her hand over his, "Thank you."

Harry remained by her side, his hand on her shoulder, until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived accompanied by Ron and Hermione. Ron spotted him immediately and led the others in his direction. "Hiya mate figured you'd be here early."

"Hi Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you all know Neville's gram, right?"

"Of course we do," said Arthur stepping forward. "Good to see you again Augusta."

Augusta looked over the new arrivals, "As it is you, Arthur. It would appear you're missing a few children this evening."

"Well it is just the arrival of the Express. We'll have the whole family together this Sunday," Mr. Weasley replied. The six of them continued to make polite conversation until the Hogwarts Express entered the station.

It was the first time Harry had been on the platform when the Express arrived and he found the sight to be very impressive. Three ear shattering blasts from the steam whistle announced the train's arrival just as the yellow light from the headlamp became visible. As the light drew nearer the scarlet engine, belching smoke and steam, came into view followed by the coaches. The sound of steel wheels sliding on metal rails permeated the air as the train slowed. Finally an all concealing cloud of steam engulfed the platform as pressure was released from the massive pistons that had been pushing the drive arms. As the air cleared the Hogwarts Express became visible in its full glory, many of the coach doors already opened with returning students exiting the train and looking for their families.

Harry scanned the windows and doors for Ginny. His eyes had made their way up and down the full length of the train twice when he spotted her. He started to raise his arm to wave when she turned her head in his direction and their eyes met.

"Look there she is!" Molly shouted above the noise now filling the platform.

Harry didn't hear her, his whole being was focused on just one thing as he watched a smiling Ginny bolt from the coach and charge towards him. She ignored her family and leapt straight into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as his arms locked around her back. Had they been aware of anything except the kiss they were exchanging they would have noticed a smiling Molly and Arthur politely looking away, while Hermione grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pulled him into the crowd before he could say or do anything to interrupt the moment. When at long last their lips parted and Ginny's feet returned to the platform, Harry removed the bracelet from his pocket and took her hand.

"Once more I offer you one rose for the one heart I have to devote to you."

She helped him slide the bangle over her wrist and looked at the ruby rose before throwing her arms back around his neck and kissing him again. The others, who thought they would finally have a chance to say hello, once more drifted into the background. After what seemed a fleeting moment to Harry and Ginny, but a small eternity to the other four, Arthur cleared his throat.

"Excuse me you two, but I do believe some others would like the opportunity to welcome Ginny home."

Harry and Ginny broke their embrace and smiled sheepishly at the others. As Ginny hugged her parents Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. She was smiling at him approvingly, and something in her eyes told him she had figured out more then she had been told. Ron was giving him a look that didn't so much say, 'That's my sister mate,' but rather, 'You're making the rest of us blokes look bad again.'

Once Ginny had hugged her brother Harry pulled Ron to the side. "Come on, let's go gather up her trunk." Out of ear shot of the others he added, "What was that look for then?"

"Come off it Harry, you know what that look was for. You're my best mate, she's my sister. I've accepted you're in love and I'll have to put up with witnessing you snog in public once in awhile, but, well its bad enough you keep sending her magic flowers and stuff, but now you're giving her jewelry. I can't afford to do things like that for Hermione, even now that I'm working with George until school starts."

"Please Ron, you don't have to buy things for Hermione. She knows you love her; all she wants is for you to be yourself. A hand picked bouquet or a homemade bracelet would mean just as much to her."

They stopped walking in front of the mountain of trunks that had been placed outside the baggage car. Ron looked at Harry for a moment as he considered their conversation, "I guess you're right. Why don't you try to sort out Ginny's trunk from this lot and I'll get us a trolley."

As Ron was retrieving a trolley Harry removed his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the massed trunks. "Accio Ginny's trunk," from somewhere deep in the pile the trunk began to shake and finally succeeded in working its way free causing the pile to collapse and sending several people standing near by scrambling to safety.

"Oi, watcha up to then!" chided the porter who had just spent a great deal of time carefully stacking the luggage.

An embarrassed Harry quickly magicked the scattered trunks back into place. "Sorry about that folks."

"Absolutely aces mate," Ron laughed as he picked up Ginny's trunk and placed it on the trolley.

With order restored Ron and Harry went to join Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys in the queue waiting for the guard wizard to let them through the exit. Finally reaching the front they passed from platform nine and three quarters into the main terminal. Harry and Ginny walked beside each other pushing the trolley, her right hand resting on his left, as they exited the station. Arthur lead the way to the car park were a Ministry car and driver, a perk of his new position, waited to transport them back to the Burrow.


	26. The First Day of Summer

The First Day of Summer

Having been invited to spend the weekend at the Burrow, Harry and Hermione joined the Weasleys in the Ministry car. As usual the interior offered ample room for the number of occupants it would be transporting with two bench seats stretched across the passenger compartment, one facing forward and the other facing the rear. Even in a magic car the journey to the Burrow would take some time and Molly had thought ahead to prepare a meal which now sat in a picnic basket between the seats. Once everyone was seated Molly used her wand to transform the basket into a small table laden with a roasted lamb joint and vegetables with a treacle tart for afters. The seating arrangement found Harry sitting across form Ginny who was next to her mother. Hermione was to Harry's left sitting next to Ron who was directly opposite his father. Harry initially considered this arrangement unfortunate, however his opinion was quickly swayed once the table was in place and he felt a foot rubbing his shin. Glancing across at Ginny he was met with a wink and the impish grin.

It was late by the time the travelers reached the Burrow and everyone headed straight off to bed. While Arthur was thanking the driver for his services Molly made a show of standing at the bottom of the stairs and wishing the others a goodnight, one by one, as they reached their assigned rooms. As on Harry's last visit Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room while he was in Bill's old room and Ron was in his own. Closing the door behind himself Harry wondered if all parents acted the same way, making a show out of trying to prevent what they surly must know is going to happen anyway. "When I have kids I'm not going to act that way," he told himself. "You will if you have a daughter mate," came his own honest answer.

Harry changed into his pajamas but didn't go to bed, opting instead to lean against the wall by the door and wait for the knock he hoped to soon hear. After more then half an hour he was starting to believe it wouldn't happen when there was soft knock and the door opened slightly. Harry grabbed the hand on the door knob and pulled the person behind it into the room, took her head in his hands and kissed her. Something wasn't right; she wasn't kissing him back and was pushing on his chest with both hands. Breaking off the kiss he looked at the person in front of him and jumped back. "Hermione! I thought you were Ginny!"

"I would certainly hope so!" Hermione exclaimed before the shocked look on Harry's face caused her to start laughing. "I think it might be best if we don't tell anybody about this. Oh, and Ginny would like to see you."

"I totally agree. O.K., thanks."

"Right, I'll see you in the morning then. By the way, you are a pretty good kisser."

"That's not funny Hermione."

"Yes it is you're just too embarrassed to see it yet."

Harry awoke the following morning to the sound of birds singing as the first rays of sunlight began to fan out and rouse the countryside. His arm was stiff and he tried unsuccessfully to reposition it without disturbing the sleeping form it was wrapped around. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, what time is it?"

"Don't know, but the sun seems to be only just rising."

"It might be a good idea if you head back to your room before Mom starts calling for us."

"I guess you're probably right." Harry got out of the bed and leaned down to kiss Ginny before going to the door. "See you at breakfast then."

Harry climbed the stairs to his room and was about to close the door when he heard the door to Ron's room open. He waited on the threshold for Hermione to pass. "Look Hermione, about last night, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Harry, it was an honest mistake."

"I know, but I still feel terrible."

"You didn't feel that bad to me."

"That's not funny Hermione!"

"You're right, sorry. I'll see you at breakfast. But the whole situation is pretty funny, let me know once you get past it and we'll share a good laugh."

He watched her descend the stairs and enter Ginny's room. "It is a little funny mate," he admitted to himself before lying on the bed and dozing off.

Harry didn't sleep long, but it was long enough that by the time he washed up, dressed and made his way to the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione were already sitting at the table drinking coffee while Molly was busy cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he started while taking a seat and helping himself to a cup, "No Ron or Mr. Weasley yet?"

"You try getting a Weasley male out of bed before ten on a Saturday morning," Molly answered, "It's a fight not worth the effort. That doesn't matter though, how are you this morning Harry dear?"

Harry glanced over his cup at Hermione, "I have it on good authority that I don't feel to bad."

Hermione spit out her coffee and scrambled to clean it up. "Sorry about that, went down the wrong pipe." She shot him a glance that clearly stated, glad you final got past it and can see the humor.

Molly placed a large platter of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table and walked to the base of the stair case. "Arthur, Ronald, your breakfast is on the table!" As she returned and took a seat with the others she added, "Not that it matters, neither of them will be moving for another hour. At least they won't be able to say I didn't let them know. Harry and Ginny, I know you two are spending the day together, any big plans?"

It was Ginny who took the lead in answering, "We're going to stop by and see Teddy first, but after that Harry won't tell me what he has planned."

Molly turned to Harry, "It's a mystery day then, nothing too dangerous or risqué I trust."

Harry's voice deserted him as his face turned bright red, Hermione laughed once then covered her mouth to prevent any further sound, while Ginny simply turned and exclaimed, "Mother!"

Molly chuckled, "Don't be so surprised dear, your father and I were young once too."

Harry finally reigned in his voice and addressed Molly, "No nothing like that Mrs. Weasley. I'd be happy to give you the full plan in private if you'd like. I don't want to ruin any surprises for Ginny."

Molly looked at him and smiled. "That won't be necessary dear. I'm sure the two of you will have a wonderful time."

"I'm sure we will." Harry immediately didn't like the way that sounded but continued on and turned to Ginny, "Are you ready to go then?"

"Just let me run up to my room and get a couple things."

While Ginny was gone Harry thanked Molly for the wonderful breakfast and cleared his and Ginny's dishes from the table. When Ginny returned she gave her mother a hug and kiss good bye before departing. Once they were in the garden she turned to Harry, "Sorry about that, Mom likes to tease once in awhile."

"Just like her daughter," Harry said with a smile, "And her daughter's best friend."

"And her daughter's boyfriend," Ginny added. There was a pause before as she took a deep breath and continued. "You kissed Hermione last night, didn't you?"

"How do you know that! Did she tell you? We promised not to tell anyone. It was all a big mistake, I mean misunderstanding, no I mean mistake, anyway I didn't mean to. I swear I thought it was you!"

"Relax, she didn't tell me anything... but you just did." Harry didn't know how to react as Ginny continued, "I heard the commotion at the top of the stairs both last night and this morning, and you both acted kinda strange when you came into my room."

"Good, then she wasn't as calm about the whole thing as she tried to act in front of me. So you figured it out just from that?"

"No, but I know you. I guessed you might have been waiting by the door to ambush me and didn't bother to see who it was before you pounced. The truth is I didn't know for sure until just now when you told me."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes; she didn't seem to be angry, still he proceeded with great caution. "Look Ginny you're absolutely correct, I was waiting by the door and as soon as it started to open I pulled the person opening it into the room. You need to know she tried, and succeeded in, stopping me straight away. I'm really, really sorry. You believe me right?"

"I believe you."

"And you forgive me?"

"I don't know that there's really anything to forgive, but yes, I forgive you."

"So we're good?"

The impish grin returned, "We're way beyond good."

For the first time since the conversation had begun Harry felt he just might survive the morning and allowed himself to smile. "That's wonderful!"

"It will be, you'll see." She reached up and kissed him before locking her arm through his. "Come on; let's go see Andromeda and Teddy."

Harry looked at Ginny and whispered, "I love you," before turning on the spot.

They spent more than an hour visiting with Andromeda and playing with Teddy. His hair didn't change colors as often as the last time Harry had visited but it did tend to stay streaked in three or four shades of whatever color it changed to. Andromeda told them she hadn't noticed any others features changing on their own, but she was certain it would be starting soon as this was about the age when Nymphadora's nose started being different on a daily basis. Harry and Ginny both found this very amusing and questioned her at great length about Tonks' childhood and what they could expect as Teddy continued to grow older.

Their next stop was Godric's Hollow. Harry disapparated on the lane directly in front of Potter Cottage and took a quick look around to see if there was any sign of an auror watching the place. Seeing none he turned his attention back to Ginny just in time to hear her question.

"Harry this was you parents' house, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, and that big hole right there," he pointed towards the upper floor of the cottage, "Was my nursery. But there's something else I want to show you, come on." He led Ginny to the tree that overhung the garden and started to climb it. "Come on you're going to want to try this." She started to climb after him until they were both sitting on the large branch above the garden. "What you want to do now is try and jump into the garden, don't worry the protective charm will bounce you back." She didn't even hesitate before following his instructions, and jumped from the branch. Once she had managed to grab hold again Harry helped her up before jumping himself. They continued playing and laughing like small children until they were both too tired to continue. Climbing from the tree Harry took Ginny to the back of the cottage and pointed out the damage caused by his curse. It was the first time he'd seen it himself and he was shocked by the size of the hole it had blow out of the wall. Next he took her to the side of the house and indicated the approximate location of the secret gate.

Ginny looked at Harry, "It's too bad we can't see it."

"We can," reaching into his pocket he pulled out the eye of Horus, "I borrowed this from Dudley for the weekend. But I don't think we should go upstairs."

"Why not? Oh right, good idea that. So how do we get in?"

Harry placed the amulet in the palm of his hand and extended it to Ginny. "Here, hold my hand."

She took his hand and gasped as the gate became visible. Hand in hand they walked forward, passed through the gate and crossed the lawn. When they reached the front door Harry let go of Ginny's hand and returned the charm to his pocket. "You better take a couple of steps back Gin; I'm not sure how the identity charm will react if anyone else is near the door." She stepped back and Harry reached for the latch, this time he was prepared and as the blue ribbon of light swirled around him he smiled at his parent's faces. "Hi Mom and Dad, I'm home again." The light retracted and he pushed the door open, once more held out his hand to Ginny and led her into the cottage.

Closing the door behind them Harry called out, "Kreacher."

With a load pop the house elf appeared before them, his arms laden with a large basket. He bowed as best his burden would allow, "Kreacher has answered. Master Potter is very wise, his plan worked as expected. Kreacher shall start preparing the meal." The elf bowed once more and trotted off in the direction of the kitchen.

Ginny watched him depart with a look of amazement on her face. She turned to Harry, "First he really isn't grumpy anymore, not that I didn't believe you but I had to see it to appreciate it. Second, how the bloody hell did he get in here?"

Harry almost laughed; one thing he had always admired about Ginny was her willingness to be blunt. Growing up with six brothers she never really had a choice, besides he'd heard her say much worse on the quidditch pitch. "One of the many things I've learned is most wizards consider beings like house elves below them and not worth understanding. Elf magic is different then human magic, when I call Kreacher he has to appear. We planned today's lunch together and he's spent the morning waiting for me to summon him." He took her hand again, "Come on, I want you to meet someone."

Entering the sitting room Harry led her to the mantle and looked up at the portrait hanging above it, "Grandma, Grandpa this is Ginny Weasley my girlfriend. Ginny these are my grandparents and my dad."

Ginny smiled at the painting, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She looked at the infant James Potter, "And Mr. Potter, I guess, it's very good to meet you."

Harry's grandfather roared with laughter, "I think you can call him James, he won't know the difference. That's the thing about being a portrait; you are the age you are. You might be able to pick up on current events, but you can't display abilities you didn't have when you were painted. This James will forever be a sixteen month old. Anyway, it's very nice to meet you Ginny." He turned his attention to Harry, "Well done lad, first a Gryffindor and now an attractive redhead. You're doing a smashing job keeping up the family traditions."

Harry looked at his grandfather, "How did you know I was a Gryffindor?"

"You didn't think the headmaster would drop off a new letter for you every year and not stop to keep us updated did you?"

"To be honest, I guess I never really stopped to think about it. Of course it's only been two weeks since we figured out how to get into the house and learned about the letters. By the way, Ginny is a Gryffindor also. Is that another of the family traditions?"

This time it was Grandma Potter who answered. "Perhaps not as old as the other two but for the last several generations yes, I'll venture a guess that one of you knew they loved the other the first time you met but it took five or six years for the other to come around. Would I be correct?"

Ginny smiled, "I think that about sums it up, looks like Harry is four of four." She turned her attention back to Harry, "It's too bad there are no portraits of your parents, it would be nice to talk with them also."

Mrs. Potter's painting sighed, "Alas, they were planning on having one done but things... well you know what happened."

Harry's grandfather handed his wife a handkerchief, so she could dry her eyes, and Harry placed his arm around Ginny's shoulders while she placed hers around his back. For several moments the only sound was James gently cooing. It was Harry who finally broke the near silence. "No, it's just as well. No offense Grandma and Grandpa, but a painting isn't really the person, is it? What I mean is it's sort of like the people you bring back with the Resurrection Stone. They can talk to you and help you, but in the end they don't really belong in this world. I mean the portraits obviously belong in this world, but there not the real person. Do you understand what I'm driving at?"

"Very well reasoned lad," responded his grandfather, "Rowena Ravenclaw herself would have been proud of that response."

Ginny didn't hear the last bit of the conversation, as soon as Harry had mentioned the Resurrection Stone her mind had started to connect the pieces. She sat on the sofa and looked up at Harry, "Your cloak... the conversation you had with Riddle while you circled each other in the Great Hall... Harry the Deathly Hallows are real aren't they!"

Harry sat beside Ginny and took her hands in his, "Yes, they are. I am the last descendent of Ignotus Peverell and current possessor of all three. Well, not really, the stone is lost somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. The Elder Wand has been returned to Dumbledore's grave and if I die a natural death it will have no more power. As for the cloak, well I think you know what's up with it."

The painting of Grandma Potter chuckled, "It sounds to me as if the Potter men are still using that cloak for mischief instead of hiding from death. Not that I ever recall hearing one of the young ladies complain. Oh don't look so surprised, we were all young once," she responded to the quizzical glance Harry and Ginny had both given her.

Laughter once again filled the parlor of Potter Cottage and the four of them continued in conversation until Kreacher announced that lunch was ready. In the end Harry decided that he would like the portrait to hang in Grimmauld place. Before he and Ginny departed the cottage he pulled Kreacher aside. "Kreacher once you finish cleaning up I'd like you transport the painting of my grandparents back to the house and hang it in the study."

"As Master Potter wishes."

"Very good, and will you be able to get in and out of the Burrow undetected to deliver Ginny's gift as we discussed earlier?"

"Easy peasy," Kreacher bowed and trotted off to start cleaning up as Harry looked after him trying not to laugh.

Prior to departing Godric's Hollow Harry took Ginny to see the graves of his parents, and the memorial in the village square, before calling on the Pipers to update Jesstin and Isolda on his test results. Hayden was playing in the front garden when they arrived and rushed out to greet Harry.

"Hiya Harry, is this your girlfriend who you told me the secret about?"

Harry's look told Hayden he had said enough and the boy fell silent. "Yes it is. Hayden I'd like you to meet Ginny, Ginny this is Hayden."

The two exchanged greetings and as Hayden led them to the door Ginny whispered to Harry, "Just what secret might that be?"

"You'll have to wait until your birthday to find out."

From Godric's Hollow Harry and Ginny traveled to the zoo were they spent the balance of the afternoon enjoying each others company. They shared a laugh making fun of the monkeys. Ginny said the way they fought over the fresh fruit their keepers sat out reminded her of her brothers at Christmas dinner. The lion enclosure sparked a discussion about Griffins and whether they were a naturally evolved creature, or the result of experimentation by some long forgotten crazed wizard. In the snake house Harry introduced Ginny to his friend the boa constrictor; she couldn't understand the conversation but returned the bow the great snake offered. For the first time in either of there lives they tried candyfloss and found it delightful, especially when they realized it left their teeth stained the color of the candy.

As the sun sank low, coloring the sky in shades of orange, red and violet, they departed the zoo and had dinner in a romantic little bistro, before attending the cinema. It was the first time Ginny had seen a movie and she thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Not so much because of the action on the screen, but because she was able to spend almost two hours resting her head on Harry's shoulder while he held is arm around her. They ended the day by apparating to the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Under the star-filled sky they walked hand in hand through the village and back to the Burrow.

In his room that evening Harry responded to a knock on the door, reminding himself to make certain who it was before doing anything; he opened it to reveal Ginny in her dressing gown. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she entered the room and crossed to the far side. Closing the door Harry started to walk towards her but was stopped by an upraised hand. Ginny smiled in away Harry had never seen before and its exact meaning puzzled him until she spoke. "Somebody left a gift on my bed today, what to see it?"


	27. July 1998

July 1998

As June slipped into July the days continued to become warmer until there could longer be any doubt summer had settled over the English countryside. The spring flowers had long ago wilted and the summer flowers now struggled against the daily heat and decreasing rain to maintain their bloom. From every tree hatchlings sang out in their nests, tempting cats and demanding their parents' attention. Where man intervened the lawns remained rich and green, while those left to their own devices had started to appear olive in color and feel brittle under foot.

Harry was now visiting the Burrow on a daily basis and while it was true he was there to see Ginny he couldn't deny the open country offered some relief from the stifling conditions of London. It was on one of these daily visits that a car was heard driving down the two track road leading to the house. Molly, Ginny and Harry gathered in the garden as a silver Citroen Xsara appeared from between the hedgerows. It came to a stop in front of the gate and Dudley Dursley eased his massive form from behind the steering wheel.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry for arriving unannounced, just wanted to take the new ride for a drive."

Harry stepped forward, "It's a nice car Dudley. When did you get it?"

"Dad bought it for me, just this past week, so I could commute to university this fall. Harry can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

Unsure what to make of this request Harry looked at his cousin and nodded yes. Together they walked in the direction of the orchard. When they were out of earshot of the others Dudley began to speak. "I received the invitations today, for your investitures and your birthday dinner. I'll be delighted to attend all three, but that's not the real reason I drove out here, I could have sent Kedric with that news. Look Harry, I don't know what it means but Mom says she wants to meet with you."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "I think I might know what it is, I listed her as a guest for my OBE investiture. I didn't think there'd be any chance she'd come to others, but thought maybe she'd come to Buckingham Palace. Sorta thought it could be an icebreaker type thing, but now I'm thinking maybe it was a mistake."

Dudley scratched the top of his head, "I don't know, it's not a terrible idea. If you're willing to meet with her I'll tell her this evening and send Kedric with the location."

Harry pondered his options, on the one hand he was certain Aunt Petunia's attitude toward him remained unchanged, on the other what if this really was a chance to open a door of rectification? Concluding he had taken longer shots in the past year he resolved to meet with her. Clapping his hands together nervously and taking a deep breath he said, "Sure, why not. It can't go any worse than the last time we saw each other."

Dudley patted Harry on the back, "It's a plan then."

True to Dudley's word Kedric arrived at Grimmauld Place that evening with directions for Harry. Aunt Petunia would be waiting for him at a tea house near the Dursleys called the Brewer and Baker, at one o'clock. Dudley offered to meet him by the climbing bars in the neighborhood park and show him the way. Harry wrote a quick reply accepting Dudley's offer and sent Kedric on his way before settling back in his chair, watching the telly and trying very hard not to think about tomorrow afternoon.

The following morning Harry could only pick at his breakfast and had to assure a worried Kreacher that there was nothing wrong with it. He was thankful when the house elf offered to go over the guest list and menu for his birthday dinner. It had been years since Kreacher had been in charge of planning a party and he was in high spirits as he noted that most of the guests had already responded and that the menu had been finalized. He informed Harry that Mr. Longbottom, (it took him a moment to realize Kreacher meant Neville) sent his regrets that he would be unable to attend owing to his being in Australia continuing his studies of the Acacia brachystachya. Harry had half expected this would be the case and instructed Kreacher to invite Augusta Longbottom in Neville's stead. The elf nodded and made note of Harry's instructions before continuing on, covering everything from seating arrangements to the size candles that would be used in the different candelabras.

When they had finished discussing the dinner plans Harry glanced at his watch and realized it had consumed two hours of the morning. Thankful for the distraction he set about occupying himself as best he could. However, nothing he tried seemed to have the ability to make the minute hand move more quickly. Frustrated he traveled to the Burrow in the hopes that helping Ginny and Mrs. Weasley with the housework would relieve him from the burden of time. His idea proved partially successful and as one o'clock neared he departed to meet Dudley.

Disapparating near the tree line in the park Harry glanced around and removed his cloak. Dudley had recognized the distinctive pop and was already walking towards him.

"Afternoon, you ready for this then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Right, then come with me." Dudley led Harry the short distance to the Brewer and Baker, stopping two doors from the tea house. "You're on your own from here. I'll wait at the corner for Mom to come out and then join you inside."

Harry nodded and walked past the last two shops. Reaching the door he could see his aunt sitting at a table by the window, nervously stirring her cup of tea and as tight lipped as ever. Taking a breath he pulled the door open and walked towards her.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia."

She glanced up at him and didn't say a word, but did indicate he should take a seat. Once Harry was seated Petunia reached into her handbag and removed her invitation to his investiture. Placing it on the table she slid it across to him. "What's this then?"

"The Government has decided to honor me and I'm only allowed three guests. After Dudley and my girlfriend Ginny, I couldn't decide who to include or leave out. I know you probably don't care about any of it, but I thought you might at least like to see Buckingham Palace."

Petunia almost appeared as if she was going to speak, but Harry recognized her look as the same one she had when they departed Privet Drive for the last time and knew the conversation was over. She reached across the table and picked up the invitation. "I'll come, to see the Palace." Standing, she departed leaving Harry sitting alone.

Shortly after Petunia's exit Dudley arrived to take her place. "What did she say?"

Harry shrugged and waved to get the server's attention. "She's going to come. Would you like a cuppa and a bun?"

"Sure, was that it?"

Harry addressed the server, "The house blend and fruit buns for two, what the heck, we'll take a plate of biscuits too." He turned back to Dudley, "That was it."

The cousins sat drinking tea and eating sweets, both expressing their disappointment that the meeting hadn't gone better but admitting they hadn't really thought it would. When they parted company Harry returned to Grimmauld Place. He knew the others would be curious to hear what happened but didn't desire company and dispatched Dagny to the Burrow with the news. While he was eating dinner that evening the front bell rang. Harry stopped Kreacher, telling him he would answer it, and left kitchen. Passing the screaming portrait in the hall he grunted the charm and waved his arm, causing it to fall silent. Reaching the door he pulled it open.

"Ginny, Dudley, Hermione, Ron! What are you doing here?

"Good to see you too," Ginny said giving him a hug. "Kedric arrived with word from Dudley just before Dagny and your letter."

Dudley stepped forward, "I was concerned it might not be best for you to sit around the house tonight."

"That's right," added Hermione, "There's no point in you moping around all alone."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come on mate, let's go cause some trouble that would make McGonagall proud."

The night out with his friends was just the tonic Harry needed and he awoke late the following morning feeling he could take on the world. Of course until the effects of the fire whiskey wore off he would be taking it on at a slower and quieter pace then usual. Showered, shaved and dressed he went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. He had prepared himself a plate of cheese and apple when Kreacher joined him.

"Master Potter should have summoned Kreacher to prepare him a meal."

"It's alright Kreacher, its just a little something to hold me over until lunch." Seeing the genuine look of concern on the elf's face he quickly added, "How's the plans for the dinner coming along."

"Kreacher is happy Master Potter has asked. Kreacher is thinking that even with magic preparing and serving all the courses to all the guests may be too much work for one old elf. Would Master Potter allow Kreacher to hire two assistants for the evening?"

Harry smiled, "Of course you may. Will they be human or elf?"

"Kreacher does not know he will have to see who is available."

"Where do you go to find two assistants for one night's work?"

Kreacher gave Harry a curious look, "The temp agency of course."

Harry laughed, "Well of course you do. Very well then, visit the temp agency and hire two assistants for the evening. Is there anything else?"

"Kreacher is concerned that the study will not be big enough for the before and after dinner portions of the party. He is wondering if Master Potter would allow the use of the parlor."

Harry considered the request, it was true the study was too small for fifteen to twenty people to mingle comfortably and the parlor was not only larger, it was also adjacent to the dining room. "I don't know Kreacher, I just don't like that tapestry."

"If Master Potter would allow, Kreacher is sure he can solve that problem."

"If you think you can take care of it we'll go ahead and use it."

The house elf took a deep bow and his nose flattened against the floor. "Thank you Sir, Kreacher shall begin working immediately." Turning he hurried from the kitchen.

That evening Harry walked into the study and found it had been returned to its previous state. The portrait of his grandparents and father, the extra chairs he had moved in and his television were all missing. "Kreacher!"

The elf appeared immediately and began talking at a rapid rate. "Kreacher is sure Master Potter is wondering where his things are, if Master Potter will come with Kreacher he is certain Master Potter will not be disappointed."

Harry looked at the elf with a stern expression, "Master Potter is certain Kreacher had better be right."

Harry followed the house elf down the hall to the parlor and was gobsmacked by the sight that appeared when he opened the french doors. Harry knew Kreacher had cleaned it when he moved in and was keeping it and the rest of the house in top form. Thus it wasn't the pristine condition of the room that amazed him; it was the complete transformation in the feeling of the space. It no longer impressed a foreboding on him but rather a warm greeting. The missing painting hung on the very center of the wall that had once been covered by the Black Family Tree. Harry knew it must still be there only now it was covered by silk in a light shade of jade with a cherry blossom print. The telly sat against the opposite wall, the sofa and chairs arranged just as Harry had placed them in the study.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt for being short with the elf in the study, "Kreacher its fantastic, why didn't you suggest this sooner?"

"Kreacher never before had a reason to recommend how to use the room."

Harry felt a right good prat, of course Kreacher wasn't going to suggest how to use or decorate the house. That would be against every thing being a house elf stood for. In Kreacher's mind it was only proper to do what his master instructed him to do. Since Harry had never asked him about the parlor, Kreacher would never suggest doing anything to the parlor. It was only the need for additional space that had given him leave to bring the subject up. "Kreacher, in the future if you have an idea how a room can be better utilized feel free to bring it to my attention. Just make sure to tell me what you plan before you do anything."

"Kreacher is pleased Master Potter is happy and will do as he requests."

During breakfast the following morning Kreacher answered the front bell. Returning to the kitchen he announced Miss Weasley was waiting in the parlor. Harry thanked him and immediately went to greet her.

Ginny was talking with the painting of Harry's grandparents when he entered and turned to greet him. "Surprise! I hope you don't mind, but since we are going to go shopping together today I asked Dad to bring me side-a-long when he went to work. Of course he was worried about me being in London on my own so he brought me here first. I love what you've done to this room by the way."

Harry walked to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. "Thanks, but it was all Kreacher's doing actually. I've just finished breakfast, we can leave right now."

She shook her head no, "Harry wait, we need to talk first." He led her to the sofa and they sat sideways facing each other. "I know you wanted to buy me a new dress for the party and the ceremonies but Mom was already planning on making me one. I think it might hurt her feelings if I don't let her."

Harry smiled, "That's o.k. I remember the dress she made you for Bill and Fluers' wedding and I certainly didn't have a problem with that. In fact it will keep Ron from having a tizzy because he can't buy one for Hermione. He's a great bloke and my best mate, but sometimes his pride drives me bonkers."

Ginny giggled, "So you call it his pride, I call it him being pig-headed. Anyway, I'm glad you understand. Should we be off?"

Harry leaned forward and pressed her into the sofa, "What's the rush?"

"Harry your grandparents are right over there."

"So, it's just a painting."

"A painting that can see us, hear us, and talk about us."

Harry looked over the back of the sofa at his grandparent's portrait; they were both turning red trying not to laugh. "Bollocks, O.K. let's go."

As they were leaving the room Grandpa Potter called out, "Sorry lad."

Harry had decided that while dress robes would be fine for receiving the Order of Merlin, they might not go over to well in front of the Queen. Consequently he determined to have a new suit made. He and Ginny headed for the one place in London where everybody knew you could find a good tailor, Savile Row. They were both astonished by the number of shops lining the street and after walking up and down both sides Harry just picked one and went inside. Thinking his decision was made Harry was dismayed to learn you simply don't just walk into a tailors and say "I'd like a suit". Before a single measurement was taken he found himself besieged by a flurry of questions. What color, what fabric, what cut, cuffs or no cuffs, how many and what type of buttons, single or double breasted, and the most personal of questions, on which side do you dress? He would have just given up and walked out had Ginny not been there with a calm head to explain what he needed the suit for and ask if they could see examples of the different options. However she did raise a few eyebrows when she matter-of-factly told Harry, "Trust me, you dress left."

With all the measurements taken and a first fitting scheduled they departed the tailors and walked to Regent Street, spending the rest of the day exploring the various shops and boutiques. While Ginny steadfastly insisted she and her mother would make a hat to match her dress she had no objections, other than he was spending too much, when Harry offered to buy her a simple pair of pearl earrings.

Two fittings later, July had ended and Harry had his new suit just in time for his birthday dinner. He had just finished tying his tie when the front bell rang and he apparated to the parlor so he would be there to greet his guests when either the witch or house elf Kreacher had hired for the evening showed them in. He gave himself one quick glance over in the mirror above the mantel and turned to face the door just as Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Charlie, Raluca and Luna Lovegood were shown into the room. He strode forward to greet them but before he could say anything Arthur exclaimed, "Oh look it's his tellyaviewer," and went to examine the television.

Molly sighed, "That man," before giving Harry a hug. "The old place looks lovely dear."

Harry thanked Molly for the complement and next welcomed Luna to the house before thanking Charlie and Raluca for making the trip from Romania. Turning his full attention to Ginny he was stunned by how lovely she looked in the Han blue satin tea dress Molly had sewn for her. It was just lax enough to not be form fitting, but just tight enough to hint at the form underneath. The hem line started just below her knees in the front and proceeded in a slow graceful arch, gaining three inches in length by the time it reached the back of her legs, creating the illusion she was floating with each movement she made. The ensemble was completed with a pair of matching blue pumps and the simple pearl earrings Harry had given her. Their natural opaqueness played the blue of the dress against the auburn of her hair creating a dazzling effect. Walking to her Harry took her hands in his, "You look incredible this evening."

Ginny smiled and leaned back to once more examine Harry in his new Prussian blue suit with matching tie, white shirt and black wing tipped shoes, "And you look... well... wow!"

Harry offered Ginny his arm and together they welcomed the rest of the guest. Ron and the Granger's were the next to arrive and Hermione couldn't resist staying in the entry hall and practicing the Gestyllan charm on the portrait of Walburga Black each time a new arrival caused her to scream to life. She had apparently warned her parent's about the appearance of house elves and the ruckus the painting would create as neither seemed to shock Stephen or Penny. The next to arrive was Augusta Longbottom, followed by Percy who was accompanied by Penelope Clearwater. George and Angelina met Dudley on the front walk and all three entered together, followed shortly by Andromeda Tonks. Soon after Bill and Fleur completed the guest list and they all mingled in the parlor enjoying each others company and a variety of hors d'oeuvres.

Fleur couldn't resist commenting on how nice Harry and Ginny looked as a couple adding, "Arry your suit is c'est magnifique. It is not from the rack, no?"

Bill came to Harry's rescue, saving him from a discussion on the latest fashions, "The old place doesn't look so grim anymore Harry. Are you planning on living here permanently?"

Harry was only too happy to answer Bill's inquiry and move the conversation in a new direction. "I don't know Bill, I'd much rather have a place in the country. Besides Ragnok told me the goblins of Gringotts suspect there's an undiscovered heir to the Black family vault. If that's true I think the house should go to him, or her."

A shocked look appeared on Bill's face, "Ragnok told you that? As a matter of principle they don't discuss these things with anybody. I work with them, see Ragnok on a near daily basis, and didn't know that. Did he mention why they think there's another heir?"

Harry shook his head, "No he didn't. However, when I was in the Potter family vault I saw my own portrait on the back wall. Griphook confirmed for me that the vault knows its rightful owner and that the portrait would age as I age. I suspect it has something to do with that and there is a different portrait in the Black family vault."

Running his hand under his chin Bill looked at Harry before responding, "Well that would seem to make sense. There are many things going on in those vaults that only the goblins know about and understand."

They were interrupted by Kreacher clearing his throat; he had clearly overheard the last of the conversation and was looking at Harry with obvious curiosity.

"Yes Kreacher, what is it?"

"Kreacher is here to announce dinner is ready." Before Harry could reply he turned to the room and in a loud, clear voice continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, honored guest of the most gracious Master Potter, dinner is served."

The group made their way to the dinning room and found their assigned places around the great table. The room absolutely sparkled in candle light. The large chandler hanging above the table was fully illuminated and three candelabras were evenly spaced along the table, while several more stood on various sideboards and pedestals around the room. The dancing flames played off the crystal goblets accompanying each place setting creating a troop of prancing reflections that leapt across the walls. As soup was being served Harry glanced down the table to Ginny, the fact that there were now nine people sat on either side of them meant no footsies would be played evening, but in his mind this was more than offset by how wonderful she looked sitting in the place reserved for the mistress of the house.

Course after course, the meal was served with good food, good wine and good company being greatly enjoyed by all. When at last the main course of roasted prime rib of beef was completed they returned to the parlor for afters and coffee. Tonight the dessert consisted of a large chocolate cake with vanilla butter cream frosting. It was adorned with the words 'Happy Birthday Harry' and eighteen candles. After they all, including the portrait of his grandparents, sang him a boisterous rendition of Happy Birthday, Harry blew out the candles.

As Kreacher served the cake Harry began to open his gifts. From Ron he received a gift subscription to Quidditch Illustrated and a chocolate frog, holding it up Harry looked at his friend and chuckled, "I suspect we'll be giving each other these things until our death." From Hermione he received a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, inside the front cover she had inscribed, 'Always remember, even a child's tale can reveal wisdom and truth.' So it continued as he opened all their gifts until only one remained. Before removing the wrappings from Ginny's present he paused to read the attached card, on it she had written, 'For the one heart I have to devote to you.' Opening the package revealed a simple hand woven bracelet with a red rose made of beads worked into the threads. Harry looked at her smiled, "It's brilliant," as he slipped it over his wrist.

As the evening wore on the guests started to excuse themselves and departed for their homes and nobody paid any real attention when Dudley and Luna departed together. Before long Harry and Ginny found themselves alone in the parlor.

Breaking from their goodnight kiss Harry looked into her eyes and despite every fiber of his being screaming at him not to, said, "I guess we better not keep your parents waiting."


	28. Clues and Converstations

Clues and Conversations

Harry awoke the morning after his party feeling a new world had dawned. He considered it a milestone, a right of passage, to have hosted his own birthday dinner. He didn't mean to discount the efforts others had made to make his birthday special, beginning with Hagrid on that night seven years ago. He had arrived at the house on the rock with the amazing news that Harry was a wizard and pulled a cake from the pocket of his ridiculously huge jacket. Nor could he forget Hermione or the Weasleys and all they had done. Harry picked up his watch from the nightstand and smiled remembering the snitch shaped cake Mrs. Weasley had baked him just last year. Still, this was somehow different. It wasn't really that he had done it for himself; he found the whole concept of self-promotion to be beyond distasteful, it was more that he had been able to provide something enjoyable for those who cared for and, yes he admitted, loved him. Crossing the hall he washed up before dressing and heading down to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted Harry when he entered the kitchen stopped him dead in his tracks. Kreacher was busy preparing breakfast as usual, but both his hands were wrapped in bandages and his left eye was almost swollen shut.

"Kreacher, what the bloody hell happened!"

The elf turned to Harry and bowed, "Kreacher is hoping Master Potter will not be upset that Kreacher overheard his conversation with Mr. Bill last night.

"Of course I'm not upset, these things happen. It doesn't explain your injuries though."

The house elf held up his right hand, "Kreacher had to punish himself for considering betraying the confidence of Master Regulus." He held up his left hand, "Kreacher had to punish himself for considering not providing assistance to Master Potter." Finally he pointed to his eye, "Kreacher had to punish himself for deciding to betray the confidence of Master Regulus to help Master Potter."

Harry stood in stunned silence wondering why house elves couldn't just tear themselves apart internally like humans when they faced a moral dilemma. Then again which was really worse, internal injury to the soul or external injury to the body? In this case it was pretty much the same thing. Clearing his mind he address the elf, "Kreacher it what way did you consider that providing me assistance would betray Regulus?"

Kreacher looked at Harry and his ears drooped while is uninjured eye reminded him of a sad puppy. "Kreacher is hoping Master Potter will not make him answer the question and will instead look on the desk in his study."

Harry didn't hesitate to honor the elf's request. "Of course you don't need to answer. I'll be in the study, call me when breakfast is ready."

Harry left the kitchen immediately and didn't notice the look of relief on Kreacher's face or the grateful bow he made. Entering the study he saw a small wooden box, about the size of a shoe box, sitting on the desk. He had seen it before in Regulus' old room, but it had been locked and Harry had assumed the key to be long ago lost. However this morning the key sat atop the box inviting his examination. Harry lifted the box and turned it over in his hands. What information did Kreacher believe it to hold, the identity of the muggle a Black family member had invited into the house, the missing Black heir, or perhaps both? With trembling fingers he fitted the key into the lock and lifted the lid.

The box was filled with a collection of old letters and photos which Harry began to sort through as fast as he could. Letter after letter, photo after photo, nothing seemed to suggest anything out of the ordinary. They all seemed to be letters from, and photos of the school mates of Regulus Black. Such was his haste to examine the contents that in mere moments Harry had reached the bottom and picked up the last letter. This one was different! It was written on paper not parchment and the picture was a muggle photo. Harry stared at the unmoving forms of Regulus and an attractive black woman the letter identified as Michelle. She looked slightly familiar but he couldn't quite place her. Jumping up Harry ran to the kitchen with the letter and the picture.

Kreacher had just placed his breakfast on the table when Harry entered. "Kreacher was just about to notify you that breakfast is served."

"It can wait a moment," Harry looked around the kitchen, picked up a loaf of bread and handed it to the house elf. "Look Kreacher I'm going to ask you some questions that I'm afraid you may have to punish yourself for answering. Should that be the case you are to do nothing more then hit your forearm with the bread. Do you understand?"

Kreacher' nodded his face was a mix of apprehension at what he knew to be coming and relief that Harry had ordered him to take an easy way out.

Harry sat down and looked at the letter and picture before turning his attention back to the elf. "Right, does this letter and photo have anything to do with the muggle that was brought into the house by one of the Black family?"

The bread made a dull thumping sound as it hit Kreacher's arm. "Yes."

"And did Regulus bring the muggle into the house?"

Thump! "Yes"

Harry wished he had asked both questions as one. True it was only a loaf of bread, but he knew the experience had to be painful for Kreacher all the same. "Only one more question. Do you believe this may relate, in someway, to the lost heir the goblins of Gringotts believe to exist?"

Kreacher dropped the bread and picked up a plate before Harry could react. Smash! "Kreacher is sorry this answer required more then a loaf of bread, yes."

Harry contemplated his next action; clearly he had to let the others know about this new discovery. Wolfing down his breakfast he returned to the study and wrote four quick letters, all saying the same thing.

_Have discovered clue to muggle in house and missing heir. __Come to house as soon as possible._

_Harry_

Finishing the letters he rushed up to his room and woke Dagny who was clearly not happy with being disturbed. "Sorry to bother you girl, but this is important. I have letters for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dudley. It doesn't matter what order you deliver them in and you don't have to wait for a reply."

With a look of indigent resignation Dagny extended her leg and allowed Harry to attach the letters before hopping from her perch to the window sill and flying off.

Ginny was the first to arrive, stepping from the fireplace in the kitchen she waved to a startled Kreacher and ran through Grimmauld Place looking for Harry. Hermione arrived next, apologizing for apparating directly into the upstairs hall but explaining she thought it was appropriate given the nature of Harry's news. They were soon joined by Dudley who had driven and pulled his little car to a screeching halt in front of the house. By the time Ron was able to get away from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and join them for lunch, Harry's mood had changed from excitement to dismay. This feeling was only strengthened by Ron's observation that he also thought the woman in the picture seemed familiar but he didn't know who she was.

Harry took the picture and letter back from Ron before speaking to the room in general. "Right, we have a picture which gives us a face, a face that would now be twenty years older, give or take. Neither Hermione nor Dudley recognize her while Ron, Ginny and I all think she looks familiar but can't place her. So where does that leave us? I'm thinking only about one step ahead of where we started, and a small step at that. Anyone have any ideas what we should do next?"

Ginny, Ron and Dudley all shook their heads no leaving Hermione free to speak. "Harry I don't have any ideas on how we can track down this Michelle, assuming the person who signed the letter is the also the one in the photograph, however I've been reading the other letters. Some of them concern the Death Eaters. I know it's all probably old news but I think we should take them to Mr. Weasley so they can be checked out by the Ministry."

Harry nodded, "That seems like a good idea Hermione but first I want to check with Kreacher. He put himself through quite an ordeal just to give them to me. I don't want him to suffer more over what may be, as you said, old news." Harry turned his attention to the house elf, "Kreacher I'm sure you overheard Hermione's idea, would that be something that would require you to punish yourself?"

"Kreacher has presented the box and key to Master Potter, what happens to the contents now will not be of Kreacher's doing."

Harry took a bite of his sandwich and looked around the table, "That being the case Ginny and I will take them to her dad after lunch. I'm hoping the answer will be no, but good manners and all, would any of you like to join us."

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny a knowing smile, "Sorry, I promised Mom I'd help with the gardening this afternoon."

"Sorry mate, I'm going to be late for my date with... um... I mean I'm going to be late for an appointment as it is." Replied Dudley, nervously glancing around the table as the others looked at him with peaked curiosity. He was spared from having to explain himself by Ron's sudden exclamation.

"Bloody hell! Is that the time? I've got to get back to the shop, George is really going to take the mickey out of me if I keep coming back late from lunch." He gulped down the last of his drink, ran a napkin across his mouth, threw it on his empty plate, gave Hermione a quick kiss and was gone."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "Well I guess that just leaves you and me alone with a whole afternoon to finish off. Once we visit your dad that is." Her only reply was a wink and just a hint of the impish grin.

The following week brought news that not all the information contained in Regulus' letters was old news. They had provided a couple of leads that had lead to the apprehension of one individual for questioning concerning possible Death Eater activities. Arthur confided to Harry that he seriously doubted the witch in question would have to serve any real time in Azkaban. Her involvement in the first war seemed to be minimal and she had gone into hiding, in Kenya, when Voldemort returned and had only come back to England after she learned of his defeat.

Harry had received this information as good news. However as the week wore on, and Ginny's birthday approached, his mind was increasingly occupied by only one thought. On Friday morning he found himself pacing the corridors of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Twice he had approached Lavenia's desk, to see if Mr. Weasley was in his office, and twice he had turned to begin pacing the halls anew. As his frustration with himself mounted Harry didn't notice that many of the same women who had smiled at him when he was on the cover of Witches Weekly were smiling at him again. It wasn't because he was the most eligible wizard in Great Britain. He and Ginny's very public display of affection on platform nine and three quarters, coupled with their being seen together many times since, had put an end to most of the speculation over who would be the witch to steal his heart. It was because many of the Department's workers, who pieced together clues on a daily basis, had deduced the reason for Harry's nervousness on today's visit. Lavenia finally took pity on him and notified Arthur of his presence. On Harry's next pass by the office Mr. Weasley was waiting to greet him and invite him in for a chat.

* * *

Ginny and Molly stood in the back garden of the Burrow hanging laundry to dry in the gentle morning breeze. Molly chuckled as she addressed her daughter, "So his young friend Hayden let spill that Harry shared a secret about your birthday."

Ginny clipped a shirt to the line, "He did and the closer it is the more I'm off my trolley trying to guess what it might be. I mean it could just be what he's getting me. But the way he reacted when Hayden said it makes me wonder if it might be something else. I mean you saw the way Harry responded a few weeks ago when Dad announced the ceremonies would be on the same day."

Molly stopped working and looked at Ginny. "You don't think he means to propose, do you? It would be wonderful if he proposed."

"Wait a sec Mom, didn't you tell me just the other day to make sure and take things easy because we are both to young."

"Well of course I did, I'm your mother. The truth is he's the same age your father and I were when we eloped and by the time you finish school next year you will be too." Molly's eyes had a faraway look as she mussed, "Wouldn't a spring wedding be wonderful?"

"Earth to Mom!" Ginny laughed, "He hasn't asked me yet and we don't even know if that's what he plans on doing."

"Oh pish posh, of course he means to ask," Molly responded. "Look at all the things you two have been doing together. Many of them don't exactly qualify as something you do with your best mates tag-along little sister."

Ginny flushed red, "Mother!"

It was now Molly's turn to laugh, "I didn't mean it like that. Merlin's beard, I don't know why each generation insists on thinking they were the first to discover sex. Just how do they think they got here if that's the case? Answer me that."

This statement didn't exactly ease Ginny's embarrassment. "Come off it Mom, what makes you think anything like that's been going on?" Ginny regretted the question as soon she asked it, knowing it would only further the conversation in a direction she didn't want it to go.

"Come now dear, I wasn't exactly born yesterday. I've lived it myself and seen it with your brothers. I'll grant much of it is just suspicions, but there is the little matter of that nice silk and lace number you've been trying to wash in secrete since you returned from school. Buy the way, a Muffliato Charm on the staircase wouldn't be a bad idea now and again."

Ginny wished she could just crawl under a rock and die, seeing no way back she decided the only way forward was to accept the truth of the matter and move on. "Did you know when he was getting fitted for his suit Harry didn't even know what side he dressed on?"

Knowing how uncomfortable Ginny must be feeling, Molly did her the favor of not looking her in the eyes. "I suspect most men don't until they get a pair of slacks tailored the wrong way. It's the rare man who'll admit it but they'd all be lost without us." Ginny laughed and Molly turned her head to smile at her. "Now if he does propose do you have any ideas about the wedding?"

* * *

Harry and Mr. Weasley exited the office smiling. Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry about Molly, I'll grease the ways for you."

"Thank you Sir. I'll see you on Sunday for dinner." Harry left the Ministry smiling, still obsessed with the upcoming Tuesday, but with one less burden on his shoulders.

Monday morning found Harry and Ron degnoming the Burrow's garden. The Weasleys and Grangers had teamed up to host a reception for him, along with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry had commented that he was glad the event would be catered. Pointing out that Mrs. Weasley would still be busy planning Ginny's birthday party. This announcement had been met by Molly and Ginny exchanging a look of understanding followed by smiles directed towards Harry. The experience left him believing they somehow knew more then they had been told and wondering how it could have happened.

"Tomorrow's the big day then," said Ron as he grabbed a gnome and flung it over the fence.

"In more ways then one," agreed Harry without really thinking about what he was saying.

Ron shot him a sideways glance and hesitated a moment before continuing, "That's right; you have the thing with the Queen after. Too bad they only let you invite three guests."

"Ya, too bad," Harry agreed, grabbing at a gnome of his own. "Ron, when's the Cannons home opener?"

"Come off it mate, you know as well as I do it's the Saturday before we return to Hogwarts." Giving up on trying the catch the same gnome that had been eluding Harry, Ron sat up and used his shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from his brow. "It would be nice to go to the match, wouldn't it?"

Harry smiled and reached into his pocket, retrieving two orange tickets marked with the interlocking black double "C" and speeding canon ball. Below the team logo was printed Chudley Cannons -v- Pride of Portree, Sat. 28 Aug. 1998, 11:00 am.

Ron jumped to his feet, "That's bloody brilliant mate! When did you get them, never mind that; is it to be just you and me then?"

Harry nodded, "Just you and me. Two mates enjoying the match, no cousins or girlfriends allowed. There is just one condition, you can't go and throw a wobbler when I give Ginny a Firebolt for her birthday."

Ron took the tickets from Harry's hand and looked at them as if they were made of pure gold. "No problem there mate, Hermione doesn't like flying anyway. But I do have a condition of my own. Now that I've got a little coin in my pocket I buy the concessions."

"Done and done," replied Harry absentmindedly grabbing the gnome that had been eluding both he and Ron.


	29. Honors

Honors

Tuesday August the eleventh dawned warm and overcast. It had rained overnight breaking the humidity gripping the southern half of England for the past few days, and Harry woke to the sound of a pedestrian swearing as a passing car splashed water from the gutter onto to the walk. Putting on his glasses he made his way to the owlery hoping the forecast was right and the clouds would lift by early afternoon. Entering the room on the uppermost floor of Grimmauld Place he found Dagny preening her feathers.

"Good morning girl, did you have a good hunt?" The massive eagle owl nodded her head in reply and Harry patted his shoulder. She jumped from the perch to join him as he reached up to scratch her head, "Looks like I may have been right about using this room after all." Dagny pulled her head from under Harry's fingers, "Come on now, there's no need to act like that, we all make mistakes." In a gesture that Harry took as begrudging acceptance of the statement Dagny nipped his ear and allowed him to resume stroking her. "That's better; come on let's go have some breakfast."

They started towards the kitchen but passing Harry's room Dagny jumped from his shoulder and flew to her preferred roost on his wardrobe. Harry continued on and was soon being served a heaping plate of bubble and squeak. Just as Kreacher placed it on the table a green flash filled the room and Ginny stepped from the fireplace wearing her dressing robe.

"Good morning handsome. Mom doesn't know I've left so I need to get back before she misses me, just wanted to wish you good luck today." She gave Harry a quick kiss, "See you after." With a flash Ginny was gone leaving Harry smiling at the empty grate.

Turning his attention back to breakfast a troubling thought entered Harry's mind. "I hope this doesn't make me bubble and squeak at an inopportune time?" Chuckling to himself he poured a generous portion of brown sauce over the dish and tucked in.

As the hour of departure drew near Harry crossed the hall from the bathroom to his bedroom. He had decided against wearing dress robes to the Ministry and returning home to change before going to Buckingham Palace. He needed to be there early to attend a briefing being held by the Lord Chamberlain's Office and even with magic; time would just be too tight. Dressed in his new suit he looked himself over once in the mirror before apparating directly from his room to the Ministry of Magic visitors entrance. With a load pop he reappeared, grabbed the invitation he'd need to gain admittance to the Palace and departed again.

Arriving at the visitor's entrance, for the second time in mere moments, Harry looked around and spied Dudley at the end of the block. He called to him and together they entered the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Harry's eyes and ears were assaulted by popping flash bulbs and a mix of shouts and cheers. The entire length of the hall was lined many rows deep by well wishers, reporters and photographers. A velvet rope had been strung from brass poles along both sides of the hall to mark a walkway for the honorees and official guests. Security personnel were stationed along the rope to dissuade any overly eager persons from crossing into the clear area. As he and Dudley walked along this corridor of humanity Harry waved occasionally and did his best to ignore the shouted questions put forth by the members of the press, until one shrill voice caught his ear.

"Harry! Why are you arriving alone, where's your beloved Ginny Weasley? Who's that with you, have you started hiring private security?"

Harry stopped and turned to face Rita Skeeter. For a moment he considered confronting the bothersome reporter he thought to be more hag then witch before he noticed the individual just two spots down from her.

Thaddeus Rowen wrote a weekly column in the Sunday Prophet that Harry found extremely enjoyable and never failed to read. Recognizing him immediately from the photo that accompanied his byline Harry walked directly to the reporter, leaned in and whispered, "Mr. Rowen, if you'd like to stop by my house tomorrow afternoon I just might have some information for you." Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out what appeared to be a business card and pressed it into the stunned columnist's hand. "The address is on the card, see you tomorrow then."

Harry continued to follow the path made by the crowd until he neared the elevators and was met by an usher wearing a maroon uniform. "Mr. Potter, follow me please."

The usher led him to a set of doors that Harry hadn't noticed before and he wondered if they only appeared when needed. The doors blended almost perfectly with the wall to the left of the elevators and as they approached two doormen swung them open to reveal a small lobby. A second set of doors stood open across the lobby and Harry could see they led to a large well lit room. However the usher directed Harry to a door on the right that led to a small anti-chamber. Harry told Dudley he'd see him after the ceremony and entered the room to find Neville sitting in a comfortable looking chair, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes closed.

Neville opened his eyes as Harry entered and rose to greet him, "Harry thank goodness. It feels like I've been sitting in here by myself for hours instead of just a few minutes."

Harry shook Neville's hand, "Good to see you again Neville, how was Australia?"

"Fantastic, thanks for asking. That Anangu healer really appears to be onto something with the Acacia brachystachya. I don't really understand all the medical stuff, but I'm hoping to learn enough to compare the European varieties of the plant and see if they'd be of a similar use. Oh, I almost forgot, Mick and Xanthe say hello."

Harry looked at Neville and blinked, "Who? No wait, of course, Mick from Mulga Bore. How's he doing, is the place still as hot? I'm afraid I can't place Xanthe, but it seems like I should be able to."

"Mick's doing fine, its winter down there so Mulga Bore is a couple of degrees cooler, but you could still fry an egg on a rock. You should be able to remember Xanthe, she's the tall attractive blond that works in the Canberra portkey office, loves to dance and is a great cook."

"Of course, I remember her now. Ron got a punch in the shoulder from Hermione because of her." Harry eyed Neville and grinned, "What I don't recall is how catching a portkey enables you know someone loves to dance and is a great cook. You haven't been doing more then just studying plants have you?"

Neville grinned right back at Harry, "Well, I did have the weekends off."

At that moment Hermione was shown into the room and gave Neville a hug. "It's good to see you again Neville, how's the research going?"

Harry answered for him, "You may not believe this but while he was supposed to be studying the Acacia branch-a-ma-thingy our Neville here was actually studying blonds. Do you remember Xanthe who worked in the portkey office?"

Hermione laughed, "What the tall one I punched Ron in the shoulder over?"

"Now hold on a moment," injected Neville, "It's the Acacia brachystachya and I was studying it. I just had weekends off, that's all."

He was spared more teasing by the arrival of Ron who wasted no time expressing what was on his mind. "Merlin's left one; it's a bloody zoo out there and that Skeeter woman! She's no lady, I'll tell you that! In fact you know what she is? I'll tell you what she is, she's not a witch, she's a word that rhymes with witch and starts with a 'b', that's what she is! If she so much as writes one bad word about Harry and Ginny I'll hit her with all three of the unforgivables, that's what I'll do!"

Hermione went to Ron and took both his hands in hers, "Settle down Ron. I'm sure we all saw Skeeter on the way in, what happened to get you so brassed off?

Hermione's touch seemed to calm Ron and he continued in a slightly more relaxed manner. "Well we all entered together right, my whole family I mean, and we're walking through the Atrium when all of a sudden who should be there but Rita Skeeter. She starts shouting at Ginny about where's Harry and what happened since her return from Hogwarts and why aren't they together today. Well Dad just hurried us along but I swear Ginny and I were both ready to jinx her on the spot."

Harry joined Ron and Hermione, "Don't worry about Skeeter Ron; I've already set a plan in motion to stomp on the beetle. I hope she writes a nice rotten story because on Sunday it will blow up in her face."

Harry quickly filled the others in on his conversation with Thaddeus Rowen.

Ron looked puzzled, "But I don't get it mate. So you give Rowen an interview, so what, it'll still be a case of she said he said. What will it solve exactly?"

A grinning Harry replied, "If everything goes well tonight, there will be a little more than just he said she said involved. I won't give you the full details right know, but don't worry, you'll be able to figure it out soon enough."

Hermione squealed and gave Harry a huge, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Ron looked even more puzzled, "You knew what Hermione?"

"Really Ronald, think about it. Today is Ginny's seventeenth birthday; she's going to be an adult. What could happen tonight to make a story by Rita Skeeter, about Harry and Ginny being broken up, look like a complete load of tripe?"

As Ron continued to look confused it was Neville who made all the right connections. "No! Really, tonight, what after the party then?" He grasped Harry's hand and shook it, "Congratulations, or good luck, or whatever's the right thing to say."

Harry was about to thank him when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room. "Good you're all here and I take it you all received your briefing on how things will proceed this morning."

They all nodded their heads and mumbled, "Yes Minister."

Kingsley smiled, "It's time then, are you ready?"

Once again they all answered yes and followed the Minister for Magic from the room to take their places in the processional. Two ushers led the group into the Grand Assembly Chamber of the Ministry of Magic; one carried the Ministry banner while the other carried a banner adorned with an image of the Order of Merlin. The ushers were followed by a dozen senior members of the Wizengamot, Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville. As they entered the room the brightness of the light forced Harry to squint as he attempted to make out his surroundings. In many ways it resembled the courtroom where his hearing had been held, only this room was much more inviting and seemed much larger. The entire Wizengamot sat on raised seats along one curved wall of the room and the twelve members that had marched in the processional took their places among them. Where the Wizengamot's seats ended the remaining seating began to rise in height as they encircled the chamber, broken only by the tunnel the marchers had just walked through. The Minister for Magic, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all took their places on a raised dais in the center of the room and Kingsley address the crowd.

"Gentle Witches and Warlocks we are gathered this morning to honor four brave young people for the service they have rendered." He continued on for another forty full minutes before calling for the Orders of Merlin to be brought forth. Three witches and a wizard entered the chamber, all dressed in flowing gossamer robes of blue and carrying a polished wooden box. The first witch approached the dais and Kingsley removed a white sash adorned with a large bronze eight pointed star.

As he placed it on Neville an unseen, commanding voice announced, "Mr. Neville Longbottom, Order of Merlin Third Class."

The second witch approached the dais and Kingsley removed a white and blue sash adorned with a large silver eight pointed star.

He placed it on Ron as the voice announced, "Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Order of Merlin Second Class."

The wizard approached the dais and as Kingsley placed the white and blue sash with a large silver star on Hermione the voice announced, "Ms. Hermione Jean Granger, Order of Merlin Second Class."

Finally the third witch came forward and Kingsley removed a blue, white and red sash festooned with a large gold eight pointed star. He placed it on Harry as the voice announced, "Mr. Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin First Class."

The assembly erupted with thunderous applause as the four recipients turned to wave and acknowledge their accolades. Beginning with Neville they were each given the opportunity to say a few words and one by one Neville, Hermione and Ron thanked the crowed for honoring them. When it was Harry's turn to speak he first sought out Ginny and found her in the front row. They made eye contact and shared a smile.

"I look out upon you today and see gratitude reflected in your faces and thank you for believing me worthy of this honor. However, when I look out upon you today what I don't see are the faces of the missing, those who gave all they had to give for the cause of good over evil. Here on the dais with me today are four people who in their own ways did every bit as much as I. Among your number is a great multitude who acted every bit as heroic as I'm said to have acted. You have chosen to honor me because I delivered the final blow in our joint effort. But I say to you that blow was delivered from the shoulders of those who came before me and joined with me. This honor is our honor to be shared and cherished by us all, lest we forget why the fight was necessary and find ourselves fighting it again."

As applause once more thundered in the chamber, the Minister, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville made their way off the dais and out of the room, followed by the Wizengamot, the honored guest and finally the rest of the crowd.

Once again in the anti-chamber Minister Shaklebolt and the four honorees were soon joined by Augusta Longbottom, Stephen and Penny Granger, Dudley Dursley and the whole Weasley clan. Ginny and Harry hugged and stood holding hands as they conversed with the others in the now crowded room. After verifying that Dudley and Ginny would still be traveling to the next ceremony together Harry said his goodbyes and see you laters and left to make his way back past the crowd of well wishers and reporters assembled in the atrium. The sea of humanity safely navigated he reached the street, glanced around, and apparated to St. James Park.

Arriving at the park Harry removed and folded his sash before placing it in his left suit coat pocket. He removed his invitation from the right pocket, made his way along the Mall, dodged traffic to cross the circle around the Victoria Memorial and found the appropriate gate to enter the Palace. Entrance to the Palace secured he followed the directions to the room where the Lord Chamberlin was to deliver his briefing.

Harry wasn't the first to arrive and as he joined the others a soldier in his dress blue uniform spoke to him. "Finally somebody younger, between you and me mate this place looks like a dance at the pensioners home. So what's yours for then?"

Harry studied his new acquaintance, he didn't know much about military insignia and couldn't identify this man's regiment, but he was certain three chevrons meant this individual was a sergeant. "Um, it's for services delivered under great duress above and beyond that which would normally be expected of a subject of the realm."

The sergeant smile, "Well done that, no need to say more, totally understand." He looked around and leaned closer before adding in a whisper, "Getting mine for doing something we ain't doing in a place we ain't at."

When they finally had all assembled, Harry estimated their number to be slightly more then one hundred, the Lord Chamberlin entered. He was dressed in black trousers and a black knee length tunic. The tunic was adorned with gold shoulder boards and gold braiding ran from his right shoulder to the tunic's top button. The badge signifying his office hung over the center of his chest, suspended from the braiding. After giving them a brief presentation on the order of the ceremony and the proper etiquette to be observed, the Lord Chamberlin departed the room leaving one of his staff members to arrange the recipients in the proper order.

As he took his place Harry strained to see into the ballroom where the actual presentations were to be made. A red carpet had been laid from the room he was in, across the length of the ballroom to a room on the far side. It created a walkway between the dais on his left and rows of chairs on his right. Upon the dais stood five members of the Yeoman of the Guard, wearing their traditional uniforms little changed since the corps creation by Henry VII. The orchestra from the Purcell School of Music was assembled in the balcony directly opposite the spot were the Queen would be standing.

Just as Harry managed to take this all in a loud, clear voice sounded out, "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, Her Royal Majesty Queen Elizabeth II," as all present stood the Queen entered the ballroom from the room opposite Harry and the others. She was escorted by the Lord Chamberlin and attended by two Gurkha orderly officers in addition to two uniformed military officers. Once the royal party had taken their places the orchestra played the national anthem. While the guests took their seats the Lord Chamberlin moved to a podium on the Queen's right and announced the first recipient and the award being presented.

One by one those being honored prior to Harry were called forward and sooner than he would have liked the Gentleman Usher tapped him on the shoulder indicating he should begin walking towards the dais. As Harry moved forward he continually repeated to himself, "Turn, bow, step forward and kneel."

The Lord Chamberlin announced, "Harry James Potter, Knight Bachelor and Officer in the Most Excellent Order of the British Empire."

Harry stopped, turned to face the Queen with her trademark handbag draped over her left elbow, bowed, stepped forward and kneeled on the Investiture stool.

The Queen used the sword which her father, King George VI, had used as a Colonel in the Scots Guards to touch each of Harry's shoulders, dubbing him a knight. Harry rose and the Queen pinned the Knights Bachelor badge on his coat, followed by the rose pink ribbon and gold cross of an Officer in the Order of the British Empire. Then, as she had done with all the other recipients she briefly addressed him. "Congratulations Sir Potter, well done." As she spoke she extended him her hand.

Harry took the Queen's hand, "Thank you, Your Majesty." He stepped back, bowed once more and exited the room through the door opposite the one he had entered as the next honoree took his place.

Exiting the ballroom Harry was escorted to the Inner Quadrangle of Buckingham Palace where his photo was taken with his awards and soon after he was reunited with Ginny and Dudley.

Muggle world or magic world it made no difference to Ginny and she ran to Harry and hugged him, although given the formality of the situation she did refrain from jumping into his arms. "Now I have my very own knight in a blue tailored suit," she joked once they had kissed.

When Harry and Ginny broke their embrace a smiling Dudley stepped forward and took Harry's hand firmly in his own, "Well done Sir Potter, what's that make you now, Harry James Potter, OBE, Kt.?"

Harry had felt a little embarrassed and mumbled, "I'm not really sure something like that I guess. By the way, did Aunt Petunia make it?"

"She did," replied Dudley. "Traveled here herself sat in the back by herself and is going home by herself. Sometimes I think the biggest part of her problem with Aunt Lilly is herself. At least she was congenial when I introduced her to Ginny."

Harry turned to Ginny, "So you met my aunt then, what did you think?"

Ginny glanced at Dudley who shrugged and said, "You probably won't hurt my feelings."

Ginny turned back to Harry, "She seems to have a bit of a stick up her bum."

Harry and Dudley laughed and Harry said, "Come on, let's get back to your place. The party's already started. Is the plan still to apparate and bring Dudley back to his car later?"

Ginny sighed, "That would be quickest and now that my trace is removed I really do want to. But Harry, cars are so much fun! You really have to get one and learn to drive, and then you can teach me!"

Harry was amused by Ginny's revelation and request. He had never considered cars to be fun. To be fair he had always been treated as excess baggage and not an honored guest, so he could understand her opposing perspective and excitement. They continued to discuss the feasibility of Harry buying an auto as they searched out a deserted spot to apparate to the Burrow.


	30. Ships Passing in the Night

Ships Passing in the Night

Harry, Ginny and Dudley disapparated outside the front gate at the Burrow, and found the party was indeed fully underway. Judging by the number of guests who had spilled over into the garden, Harry guessed they would find the marquee in the orchard as full as it had been on Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were about to enter when Ginny stopped him, "Harry your Order of Merlin, I'm sure everyone will want to see it."

Harry nodded, pulled the sash from his coat pocket and put it over his head. Ginny fussed at it and his other awards until she was satisfied they all looked proper and were equally visible. Finding the temptation too hard to resist Harry playfully brushed her hand away, "They're fine Dear, you could fuss all night and they wouldn't look any better."

Ginny flashed him a coy smile, which once again led Harry to believe she somehow knew what he had planned for later this evening. Wondering just exactly how she had managed to figure it out he thought to himself, "Mate if you can ever discover how women do it you'll make a fortune."

When Ginny was satisfied that everything was in order they entered the garden and said hello to the guests they passed while making their way to the orchard. Just prior to entering the marquee George was waiting for them, he put his wand to his throat and announced in an amplified voice, "My Lords, Ladies, Gentlemen, Gentle Witches, and Warlocks. Sir Harry James Potter, Order of Merlin First Class, Officer of the Order of the British Empire, Knight Bachelor, maker of short yet poignant speeches, friend of house elves, above average flyer, all around good chap." Looking at Ginny and Dudley he added, "And two hangers on."

"Put a sock in it George," Harry mumbled.

Ginny was slightly more energetic with her response, holding her wand at waist level she whispered, "Expelliarmus," and then added, "Bakke Gesnot," just for good measure.

George scrambled to recover his wand and apply the counter charm that would stop the bat sized bogies emerging from his nose and attacking his face.

Dudley announced it to be, "Disgustingly brilliant." While Harry and several nearby guests all laughed out loud at George's predicament.

Harry added, "I'd heard the legend, but never seen it in action." He offered his arm to Ginny, "It would appear the legend is true, well played."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile, accepting his arm as they entered the marquee. Harry hadn't eaten since breakfast and his only real desire was to fill a plate from the buffet and find a quiet table. However it was not to be, it seemed everybody wanted to meet him, shake his hand and congratulate him on a job well done. When at last Harry was able to breakaway, he and Ginny filled their plates and joined Neville at a table in the far corner.

Neville stood to greet them, "Blimey what a day. It's too bad you had to go off to the other thing Harry. If you'd been able to come here straightaway, you could have been in the receiving line and gotten all the hand shaking done with at one stroke."

Harry gave the plate in front of him a forlorn glance, "That's alright; at least I'm past it now and can enjoy my scraps of roast, cold potatoes and mushy veggies. So what do you have planed for the rest of the summer, going back to Australia?"

"Leaving tomorrow, I can still get in two more weeks of work before I have to come back and get ready for school."

"And two more weekends," Harry joked.

Neville laughed, "And two more weekends."

"Hold on," Ginny started, "Why do you have to come back for school? You managed to finish this year, didn't you?"

"That's right I haven't told you," Neville replied. "With all the disruptions the past year they're expecting extra students this term, Professor McGonagall has asked me to come back and assist Professor Sprout with first and second year herbology. It won't pay much, but its room and board and a chance to continue my research."

Harry stopped, a fork full of roast and potatoes hovering in front of his mouth. "Professor Longbottom? You know, it does have a certain sound to it."

Ron approached the table and held out a chair for Hermione, "What's this about Professor Longbottom?"

Neville repeated what he'd just told Harry and Ginny. When he finished Hermione was beaming at him, "Neville that's wonderful news."

Ron agreed, "Well done mate, it'll be good to have you around. Course with you being staff and all, we'll have to ignore you and make fun of you behind your back."

Before Hermione could respond with a, "Ronald," Neville laughed, "I can already see that we'll have to spend several evenings and perhaps a few weekends together in my office Mr. Weasley. At least until you can learn to show the proper respect due a member of the facility."

Ginny almost spit the food she was chewing from her mouth as she and the others laughed at this exchange. Even Ron, who was sitting with his arms crossed, trying to scowl, couldn't manage to keep a straight face. The five of them continued on in conversation, pausing only when Harry noticed Andromeda and went to retrieve Teddy from her. As the late afternoon slipped into early evening Harry sat holding his Godson and enjoying the company of his friends. Occasionally a guest would stop by the table to say goodbye, until at last the marquee was deserted and Andromeda came to collect Teddy before heading home. Surrendering their spot under the large tent, they retreated to the garden. Charlie and Percy were using magic to assemble a table from sawhorses and planks, while Bill marched chairs from the house. Mr. Granger and Mr. Weasley stood to one side observing the work. Arthur would occasionally issue instructions, while Stephen seemed to be genuinely thrilled by watching it take place.

Harry pulled Ron aside, "Is Ginny's gift in your room then."

"Safe and secure since you dropped it and your Firebolt off yesterday," replied Ron.

Harry nodded and absentmindedly slipped his hand in his pocket to make sure the item he had retrieved from his vault at Gringotts was still there.

George stuck his head out the door, "Mom wants to know if the table is ready yet."

"It would be if you'd get your sorry excuse for a backside out here and help," Percy snapped.

"It's not my fault; I've been getting treated for bat bogy bites."

Charlie stopped working and stared at George, "Come off it, it's been over two hours, how long does it take to dab some ointment on your face? I get worse then that everyday, before lunch. Besides if you didn't tease her, our little baby sister wouldn't feel the need to fire a hex at you."

George stared right back at him and seemed to be contemplating his next move but was cut short by a warning from Arthur. Looking at his father and back at his brothers, George snapped, "Fine! I'll tell her it's almost ready," and walked back into the house.

As Harry and the others watched this scene unfold they were joined by Dudley. "Sorry I disappeared for awhile there, I was talking with Luna and her father. She's seeing him home and will be returning for Ginny's party, something about wrackspurts and he shouldn't travel on his own. Now I know I'm new to the world of magic, but some of their ideas just don't seem on the level. Are they both a little off center, or do I just not know what's going on?"

Harry smiled and made a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "Dudley you're not the first person to wonder that, most people seem to believe some of Xenophilius' ideas are pretty far afield. On the other hand I can personally vouch for the fact that some are spot on." Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville all nodded their agreement and Harry continued. "As for Luna, her nickname used to be Looney and I guess for some folks it still is. But, and correct me if I'm wrong guys, those are people who haven't gotten to know her. Like her father many of her ideas seem strange at first and then end up being correct. You'd be very hard pressed to find a more intelligent, faithful and loving friend. So what if she believes wearing radishes for earrings means good luck or what ever it is, heck she may even be right about it. I guess the fairest way to sum them both up is they are good, caring people who are very open-minded to new ideas."

Dudley smiled and whispered under his breath, "Good, that's that settled then. No reason not to move forward."

Harry wasn't quiet sure he'd heard what he heard, or that it meant what he thought it meant. "What was that?"

Shocked to realize he'd said anything out loud Dudley quickly replied, "Nothing, they just seemed like nice people. Nice to know they're not off their nut, that's all."

At that moment Fleur and Raluca emerged from the house carrying table linens and place settings. Raluca seemed to be upset and was speaking in rapid broken English with a heavy Romanian accent. "But I am Healer; these bites take no problem to fix. If girl gets from way, face of George would be better."

Fleur sat the linens on the table and with a flick of her wand they lifted into the air, unfolded and settled into place. "I believe it is amour, Angelina will treat George even if she is pas competent and he will allow it. Not all men are so lucky as Charlie to have there own healer." She flicked her wand a second time and the place settings floated from Raluca's hands as the blacked haired witch and the dragon keeper shared a smile.

As the dishes settled on the table Molly emerged from the house floating a cake in front of her, she was accompanied by Penny who was carrying a tray covered with a mound of sandwiches. In short order these were both in their proper spot and Molly turned back to the house. "George your face is fine! Get out here with the drinks now, everybody's waiting!"

George and Angelina walked into the garden magicing along a cooler of butter bears and several pitchers of pumpkin juice. When they were in place Molly turned to Ginny, "Happy Birthday dear, why don't you come on and get the party started. Oops wait a sec, almost forgot," she took out her wand and pointed it at the house, "Accio Ginny's gifts." A small pile of presents floated from the door and settled to the ground at Molly's feet. She was putting her wand away when a long narrow package made its way into the garden and added itself to the pile. "Merlin's beard, now what is this then?"

"Sorry about that Mrs. Weasley," apologized Harry, "that one is from me. I had it up in Ron's room."

Molly exchanged a quick look of concern with Ginny before addressing Harry. "Of course dear, no problem, just didn't expect another to be arriving."

Harry nodded to Molly and looked at Ginny while thinking to himself, "Now why did they react like that just because I got a gift for Ginny? It's a good gift... wait a sec... I know what's up. They think they've figured out what my plans are and now that this big gift has arrived they aren't so sure. Good, let them wonder. It will bring a little of the surprise back into the thing." Feeling slightly smug he joined the others around the table.

As the sun sank lower Hermione cast several small blue flames to light the garden and the celebration continued until it was time for Ginny to open her presents. Among the items she received was a gold watch from her parents. Molly explained it may not be as traditional as giving one to a wizard on his seventeenth birthday, but as all her brothers had received one they thought she should too. From George she received a lovely set of dress robes, while Ron and Hermione ended all speculation about what Harry's gift was. Hermione gave her a potion that was garneted to leave the users hair mess-free after flying, while Ron presented her a broom maintenance kit. Finally it was time for Ginny to open Harry's present and even though its general contents were no longer in question, the make and model remained a mystery. Everyone at the table gathered round and looked on with peaked curiosity as she removed the wrappings, opened the lid to the box and removed its contents.

A general exclamation rose from the table as Ginny looked at Harry beaming with delight. "Harry, a Firebolt! You really shouldn't have."

Harry beamed right back at Ginny, "Why not? It seems only fitting that the second best flyer at Hogwarts should have the best broom possible. Want to go for a fly? He removed his wand and pointed it at the house, "Accio Firebolt."

"A fly?" Mused Molly, "I thought they'd go for a walk," Arthur discreetly cleared his throat and she quickly added, "I think a moonlight fly sounds like a wonderful idea, have fun you two."

Ginny was only vaguely aware of her mother's words, she was looking at Harry with the impish grin on her face. "The second best flyer, are you really sure about that? We've never flown on the same style broom before."

Harry jumped on his Firebolt, "We'll soon find out, catch me if you can!" With a whoop he launched into the night sky, the wake from the Firebolt scattering wrapping paper about the garden.

Ginny didn't hesitate for a moment, mounting her new broom she soared after Harry. The harder she flew trying to catch him, the harder he flew trying to stay in front of her, until they were looping and turning in the night sky like two fighter jet pilots locked in mortal combat. At one point Ginny executed an outstanding looping turn and appeared she would manage to catch Harry, only to have him stop suddenly in midair and watch her fly past. As he flew upwards, forcing her to climb to him yet again, Ginny looked back over her shoulder in frustration and lost track of how fast she was approaching the ground. At the last possible moment she pulled out of the dive, avoiding the ground by mere feet, and started to ascend once more.

From the garden the others looked on with a mix of enthusiasm and trepidation. Ron and Hermione had already placed a bet on whether or not Ginny would catch Harry. Ron had taken the position that blood may be thicker then water, but good flying was good flying and there was no way she could do it. While Hermione countered with the opinion that it didn't really matter if Harry was a better flyer because sooner or later he wanted Ginny to catch him.

Stephen, who had found Harry's Firebolt fascinating the first time he'd learned of its unmatched speed, looked on with a building keenness. "Good lord, look at those two fly, absolutely incredible! How on earth they manage not to fall off is beyond me."

"Actually Dad, sometimes people do fall off," Hermione replied.

Stephen glanced at his daughter, "Not surprising that, after watching this demonstration I can certainly understand why you don't care for it. You never did enjoy roller coasters as a child and this seems a far sight more."

"What's a roller coaster," asked Ron?

Hermione shuddered, "A foul, nasty machine designed to scare young children and make adults sick to their stomach."

Ron turned to Dudley, "Is that right then, or is she having a go at me? I mean that seems a little strange even for muggles."

Dudley laughed at both Hermione's answer and Ron's follow up question. "Actually Ron a roller coaster is what is known as a thrill ride. It has lots of dips and turns, kinda like the way Harry and Ginny are flying."

"Oh, that makes sense then," responded Ron. "Doesn't seem so bad, but knowing Mione I can see how she wouldn't like it."

"Never mind all that," injected Molly, "If they keep flying like this one of them is going to kill themselves and Harry will never get the chance to propose."

"WHAT!" Several voices responded in unison. Those who had been told of Harry's plans, or who had guessed at the truth, rapidly began filling in the others.

High above Harry and Ginny were blissfully unaware of the commotion that had broken out below them. As they continued to loop and turn their flight path worked its way in a generally southern direction with neither being able to gain a clear advantage over the other. Realizing Ginny had as much chance of catching him as he had of out flying her, Harry finally proved Hermione right. Leveling off he raised his right hand indicating to Ginny that the contest was over.

Slowing she flew into position beside him. "What, giving up then?"

Resisting the temptation to takeoff again Harry responded, "No, just thought it would be nice to slow down and enjoy the night. I think we've been flying south, what say we make for the coast."

Ginny smiled, "If you were able to keep track of the direction we were flying then I have to give you a slight edge. It was everything I could do to keep up, the coast sounds fine to me."

"Well I did have the advantage of being the first in the air," Harry reasoned. "The truth is I had a destination in mind all along and tried to keep flying this way. Not that you made it easy."

Harry and Ginny flew side by side until they reached the coast and landed on a cliff over looking the English Channel. Neither was aware of the passing of time as they sat in silence, arm in arm, content with each others company and stars above.

It was Harry who finally broke the trance, standing he offered his hand to Ginny and helped her to her feet. Taking both her hands in his, he looked into her eyes, "Look Gin, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. On the night of the battle, when I was leaving the castle to meet Voldemort in the forest," he paused to collect his thoughts and began again. "I stopped and told Neville that if he had the chance he should destroy Nagini, but what I've never told anyone is that after that I saw you. You were helping the injured and I wanted to stop, to talk to you, to let you know I loved you and everything would be alright, but I couldn't. I was afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to continue, that I'd want to run off with you and hide, to just disappear from the face of the earth and not have to face what I knew had to be faced."

Ginny looked at him with a soft reassuring expression, "I knew, I could sense you there."

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, "There are two things you don't know, two things nobody knows. I used the Resurrection Stone that night, my Mom and Dad along with Sirius and Lupin came to me and gave me the strength to enter the woods and face my own death unarmed and unafraid."

"I thought it might be something like that, after you told me the stone was lost in the forbidden forest."

"But that's not the end of it Gin, I don't know if I actually died or not that night, but I do believe I could have stayed in whatever place it was that I met Dumbledore. It wouldn't have mattered at that point; the destruction of the last horcrux had been arranged. My sacrifice had robbed Riddle of his power over everyone else, just like my Mom's sacrifice had robbed him of his power over me. He was defeated, even if nobody else knew it yet. But, I couldn't stay, I had to come back. I," Harry faulted, gathered himself and continued, "I had to come back... for you." Releasing Ginny's hands Harry reached into his pocket, removed the ancient ring he had recovered from the Potter family vault and dropped to one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the one thing on this earth that makes my life worthwhile and I never want to be without you by my side again. Will you do me the very great honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

Ginny had been expecting this moment, had looked forward to it with great anticipation, yet she was not prepared for the release of emotion that overtook her when it finally arrived. She began to shake, both hands covered her mouth and she gulped a breath, making a sound somewhere between a squeal and a sigh. With tears in her eyes Ginny vigorously nodded her head and barley managed to whisper, "Yes." Fanning her face with her right hand she extended her left to Harry.

Two ship's horns sounded and Harry fought unsuccessfully to control his own emotions as he slid the ring onto Ginny's finger. Neither of the ship's captains paid any special attention to the brief flash they witnessed, as gold and red flames shot around the ring and magically sized it to fit Ginny perfectly. As their ships passed safely in the night, they remained unaware that two souls had just agreed to continue life's journey as one.

On a cliff overlooking the English Channel, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, stood and took his fiancée into his arms.


	31. Rowen A Long

Rowen-A-Long

It was well past the witching hour by the time Harry and Ginny made their way back to the Burrow and flew side by side in a wide sweeping circle of the property. Even though Hermione's lights continued to illuminate the garden, the grounds appeared deserted. The Granger's car was no longer parked by the front gate and the caterers had long ago packed up and removed the marquee. However, despite it now being Wednesday, and a work day for many of the Weasleys, every light in the house seemed to be lit. Touching down they dismounted and Harry made a special point of taking Ginny's left hand in his right. As he had anticipated their arrival had not gone unnoticed and they were soon joined in the garden by everyone in the house.

Molly was the first to reach them and Harry suspected she had spent every moment waiting by the window, after only reluctantly being dragged into the house by Arthur. She was now trying, without luck, to see past Harry's hand and look at Ginny's. "Well?"

Ginny gave Harry the impish grin and he new immediately they were of the same mind and would both enjoy stringing along the others. "Well what Mom?"

Molly's expression wasn't stern, but she was clearly struggling not to appear annoyed. "How was your flight, where did you go, what did you do?"

By this time Hermione, Raluca, Luna, Angelina and Fleur had joined Molly. Harry looked past them to see Dudley, Neville, and Arthur and his five sons looking on, all wearing expression of anticipation but making a clear effort not to appear as excited as the ladies. "Our flight was fine Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure you witnessed the first part. After that we took our time and flew to the Channel where we sat on a cliff, watched the sea and talked."

Harry again looked at the assembled men; Arthur was very clearly onto the game and was doing his best not to laugh as Molly's frustration continued to mount. "What did you talk about?"

Ginny sighed and did her best to sound frustrated, "Come on Mom, let it go. We talked about the past mostly."

Molly was not about to give up, "You talked about the past, mostly, which means you also must have talked about the future."

"You're right Mom; we did talk about the future."

Hermione shocked everybody by exclaim, "In the name of all that's holy Ginny, will you just tell us already! It's been the worst kept secret in the history of mankind!"

Ginny grinned at Hermione, "If it's been such a poorly kept secret, then you already know." She looked at Harry, "I'm thirsty. Are you thirsty? Let's go get a drink."

Together Ginny and Harry walked past the stunned, frustrated ladies, before Ginny turned around and held her left hand up for everyone to see. The lights from the house refracted through the ruby and diamonds, making the ring sparkle, and the Molly led the charge as the five women surged forward for a closer look.

Harry felt a strong hand on his shoulder as Charlie pulled him from the rising tide of feminine emotions. "Come on mate, let's get you someplace were a dragon's ears wouldn't be bothered by this high pitched sound." The men retreated to the parlor and Arthur poured them all a fire whisky.

Dudley approached Harry and gave him a playful punch on the arm, "Would it have killed you to have slipped a word to your cousin?"

"Or you best mate?" added Ron.

Even a playful blow from Dudley packed a pretty strong wallop and Harry rubbed his left bicep, "Sorry about that guys, but I was trying to keep it a secret. Besides Ron, you had your chance to figure it out, Hermione all but told you at the Ministry."

Before either Ron or Dudley could respond Bill cut them off. "Never mind all that now, Harry this is our little sister you've proposed too. I mean you seem like a nice enough chap, and there's no debating your bravery, fame or fortune, but we want to know just what exactly your plans are. How do we know you intend to take proper care of her?"

Bill was joined by Charley, Percy, George and Ron. All five of them had such straight faces that Harry couldn't tell if they were having a go at him or being serious and tried to mumble a response. "Well we love each other see, and well, we want to be together."

He was spared any further uneasiness by George, who turned the side of his head missing an ear towards Harry and said, "What was that? You'll have to speak up." Raising his glass he next exclaimed, "To Ginny and Harry!"

"To Ginny and Harry!" Responded the others as a very relieved Harry shot back his whiskey.

The men were soon joined by the ladies and many more toasts were proposed, until Arthur noted that some of them had to be at work in just a few hours. Percy said his goodbyes followed soon after by Luna, Neville, Angelina, George, and finally Bill and Fleur. At first, Arthur's insistence that they all use the floo network had met with resistance. However, once he pointed out that there had been quite a bit of drinking going on and he didn't want anybody sending an arm to Scotland instead of bringing it home, they all acquiesced. Soon after the others drifted off to their assigned rooms as Harry sat on the sofa, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder.

The rising sun found Harry and Ginny still on the sofa, sound asleep. During the preceding hours Harry had slouched down, to rest his head on the back of the chair, and Ginny's head was now on his chest. In all other respects they remained unchanged from the last time any of the others had seen them and the casual observer might very well feel they hadn't moved at all. Harry was the first to awaken and he found himself fighting a personal battle between his bladder and his desire not to disturb Ginny. In the end the call of nature was the stronger of the two and he carefully slid out from under Ginny, slid a pillow into place and carefully lowered her head to it.

On his way to the water closet, Harry met Arthur who was making his way towards the kitchen. "Good Morning Harry, thought I'd let Molly catch a little more sleep. Why don't you join me in the kitchen, I'm fairly sure I can manage eggs and toast for two."

"Thank you sir, I will. But first I really need to spend a penny."

Yes, of course, don't let me stop you. Go right ahead and pump the bilge, to borrow a sailor's phrase, don't have any idea what a bilge is though. Do you?" Harry shook his head and continued to the toilet while Arthur continued to the kitchen, mumbling as he went. "Must be somewhere at the bottom of the ship, they wouldn't have to pump it if it was something above decks. I'll have to check on that today."

By the time Harry made it to the kitchen Arthur was busy preparing breakfast, "Hope you don't mind scrambled, I managed to break all the yolks."

"That would be fine Sir, thanks. Can I do anything to help?"

"Have it all under control, thanks. Have a seat, won't be but a minute."

Harry was about to take a seat when the owl arrived with the Daily Prophet. Depositing the coins in the leather pouch on the owl's leg, Harry took the paper and sat at the table to read it. He couldn't help but notice the half page photo of Neville, Ron, Hermione and himself receiving their awards, but only scanned the articles. In short order he found the one he was looking for and took pleasure in noting it had been buried deep at the bottom of page thirteen. Harry eagerly began reading Rita Skeeter's report on yesterday's activities, and didn't have to go far before he found what he was looking for.

* * *

_All the pomp and circumstance not withstanding, one question is foremost in this reporters mind. Is there trouble brewing in paradise? The hero of the day, Mr. Harry Potter was witnessed arriving at the Ministry of Magic accompanied only by, what appeared to be, his own personal body guard. Indeed this mysterious individual has been witnessed with Mr. Potter on several occasions. However I'm not writing today to question why the hero of the wizarding world feels he can't protect himself. Instead my question is of a different nature all together._

_Given the well documented spectacle on platform nine and three quarters, scarcely more then one month past, coupled with all the nauseatingly sweet declarations of love rumored to have been sent to Hogwarts, I must confess to being surprised by this turn of events. Why was he not accompanied by his precious Ginny Weasley? Has being together everyday, in a world without the threat of instant death, taken the gild off the rose?_

_Indeed, my efforts to obtain answers to these questions were met by nothing more than an icy stare and a pathetic attempt to distract the public when Mr. Potter stopped for a brief conversation with my so called colleague Thaddeus Rowen. While I'm sure having a person of such public acclaim speak to him made old Thaddeus' day, it didn't distract me from the truth of the situation. Being determined to find the answer I attempted to questions the Weasleys as they arrived, only to be rudely ignored. But then one can hardly blame the poor girl for trying so hard to put on a brave face. This turn of events must be devastating for her and her family, whom most certainly had looked forward to a closer association with someone so well known._

_Or, is the finger pointed in the wrong direction. Has Arthur Weasley's recent promotion and the increased income that has arrived with it, eliminated the need for Miss Weasley to seek out a suitor of superior wealth. In the past she has been known to go through boyfriends faster than Hogwarts goes through Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers._

_My loyal readers may rest assured that I will continue to use every means at my disposal to uncover the truth behind this mystery._

* * *

Harry didn't bother reading the rest of the article, he seen enough to be satisfied that the trap had been successfully set. While looking forward to reading Thaddeus' column in the Sunday Prophet he did pause to wonder, not for the first time, if he shouldn't just tell Arthur what he knew about Skeeter. Deciding that stringing her along would be much more fun, he dismissed the idea in favor of his original plan.

Mr. Weasley and Harry chatted over breakfast and were soon joined by Molly who gave Arthur a kiss, and asked Harry if he'd be a dear and wake the others. Obliging her, Harry made his way up the stairs, stopping at each closed door and waking the room's occupant. When he reached Ron's room Harry pushed open the door and unceremoniously turned Ron and his mattress onto the floor.

Ron stared up at Harry and exclaimed, "What's that for!"

"Your mom says breakfast is ready and I don't feel like walking back up here to tell you again," was Harry's straight faced answer. "Besides I owe you for that stunt you and your brothers pulled. You five had my backside puckered tighter then a goblin's purse strings."

Ron started to laugh so hard he was barely able to speak, "You should have seen yourself mate, all sweaty and stammering. Well we we we lo lo lo love each oth oth oth other see. It was absolutely aces. You didn't really think any of us were serious, did you?"

Harry was finding it very difficult to maintain the facade of being upset in the face of his best friend's laughter and finally broke down and smiled. "Just get your butt downstairs before your mom starts yelling for you."

Harry's final stop was the parlor, arriving he found the general commotion now filling the Burrow had already woken Ginny. Offering her his hand he helped her off the sofa and they shared a kiss before moving to the kitchen. As the others filed in and took their places around the table the conversation drifted from last night's news, to outrage at Skeeter's article and amusement with Harry's plans to retaliate.

When Dudley finished eating he and Harry took their leave of the others, the cousins walked to the garden and Dudley put his hand on Harry's shoulder. With a pop they appeared in St. James Park, startling both an older women, sitting on a nearby beach, and the pigeons she was feeding. The pair quickly exited the area and walked to the car park were Dudley had left his car over night. They had a brief argument with the attendant, over weather or not they owed an extra day's fee. Dudley maintained they didn't because the car hadn't been there for twenty-four hours. While the attendant insisted that because it had been there this morning it would cost him a day's fee on an empty space. Harry finally solved the dispute by offer to pay an extra half day's fee, pointing out the space would certainly be filled by the afternoon. Accepting Dudley's offer of a ride to Grimmauld Place Harry sat in the front seat with the window down. He had to admit that the experience was much nicer then being an unwanted afterthought stuck in the back seat, and that Ginny might just be right about him needing to buy his own auto.

As they had planned Ginny joined Harry and Dudley for lunch, after which the three of them sat in the parlor waiting for Thaddeus Rowen to arrive. Shortly before one-thirty the front bell rang and Harry went to silence the portrait in the hall and greet his guest. Returning he introduced the columnist to Ginny and Dudley and over the course of the next three hours they all had a pleasant conversation about the previous day's and night's activities. The thing Harry enjoyed more then any other about being interviewed by Thaddeus, or Thad as he insisted on being called, was the absence of a Quick-Quotes Quill. Thad was a reporter in the style of the old school and took his notes using a hand held Self-Inking quill.

When Sunday morning arrived Harry was up early, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading the Prophet. He went straight to _**Rowen-A-Long**_ and was delighted to see that Thad had started the column with the announcement of Harry and Ginny's engagement.

* * *

_Medals and awards have filled the news this week and today it is my great honor to share with you news of another sort. Wednesday past I was delighted to be the guest of none other then Mr. Harry Potter and, as disappointed as it will make certain of my colleagues to learn, his lovely fiancée Miss Ginny Weasley. She was wearing a most impressive ancient gold ring, set with a very substantial ruby flanked by several diamonds. Harry related to me the tale of how he found the ring while searching his family vault and knew instantly that it was the perfect ring to give Ginny for their engagement. When I asked when and how Harry proposed Ginny was quick to answer, informing me it had been just the night before, after they had flown to the English Channel together. Harry added he had been planning to ask on her birthday for some time, and when he learned that the investiture was to be the same day, he feared it would interfere with what he considered to be the day's event of true importance._

_We were joined during our visit by Harry's alleged body guard, his cousin Dudley Dursley. The two of them reconciled past differences shortly after the defeat of the dark lord and have spent a considerable amount of time together since. He confessed to being the reason Harry and Ginny had arrived at the Ministry separately. Explaining that, understandably, the Weasleys wanted Ginny to travel with the family. Harry had been invited to join them and would have but for the need to escort Dudley into the Ministry. He also pointed out that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger each arrived separately, with their families, and no one seemed to make an issue of that._

_Well readers it is certainly clear that Harry and Ginny are still together and plan on staying that way for as long as both shall live. I asked the happy couple if they had discussed any plans for the time and place of the upcoming nuptials. They both responded right after school lets out next spring, and Harry surprised Ginny by expressing his desire to hold the ceremony in the great hall at Hogwarts._

_If only some of my colleagues would have bothered to undertake the most basic of journalistic endeavors perhaps scandalous innuendo, such as that published in this very paper on the day of my visit with Harry could be avoided. For his part Harry says he has no intention of seeking any type of libel injunction against the reporter he refers to as "the beetle." When I inquired why he used this moniker his response was to call it "a private matter that I won't discuss at this time." He went on to add, "The so called reporter in question knows what it means and is fully aware of what I could do, should I so desire."_

* * *

Harry looked up from the paper smiling; he pounded his hand on the table and exclaimed, "Brilliant! That should keep the beetle under her rock for awhile." Finishing his coffee he refilled the cup and attacked the breakfast Kreacher had served him while he was reading. Completing his meal he told the house elf, "Kreacher after I get cleaned up and dressed I'm going to spend the day at the Burrow. If Dudley, Hermione or any of the Weasleys try contacting me, direct them there."

Kreacher bowed but continued to stare at Harry instead of going back to his work. Harry considered the elf for a moment. "Was there something else Kreacher?"

Kreacher appeared to carefully choose his words before speaking. "Kreacher hopes you will forgive his asking, but he has overheard Master Potter and his friends. You seem to have knowledge about the Skeeter woman that she would prefer kept secret. If she is bothering you why not tell everybody what it is?"

Harry smiled at the house elf, "We humans have an old saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' besides its fun to string her along. Who knows, one day she may even be of use."

Kreacher cocked his head to the side as he considered what he had just been told and a grin, that Harry actually found to be frightening, formed on his face. "This is very wise of Master Potter." He turned and went back to clearing the table while Harry shuddered, trying to forget the look he'd just witnessed, and left the kitchen.


	32. End of Summer

End of Summer

Harry was about to knock on the kitchen door of the Burrow, when it flew open and Ron almost walked into him. He slammed it shut and looked at Harry. "Look mate, I don't care what they tell you in there, I didn't do anything wrong. What is it about women, hmm? They can use all the double entendres they want everyone just giggles or thinks it clever or flirty or whatever, but let a bloke try the same thing he's dirty and disgusting. Can you answer me why on that?

Harry looked at Ron, blinked and took a half step back. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about," Ron began. "We're all sitting round the table and passing around the Prophet and reading Rowen's column and talking about it. When I just casually mention, 'so Ginny, you looking forward to seeing Harry's nuptials then?' Hell's bells Harry you'd think I'd cursed Mom the way Ginny reacted. I'll lay you better then even odds that if Mom or Raluca had said the same thing they'd all still be giggling and saying things like, 'oh stop it,' or 'you're so nasty.' Then, as if to prove my point, Raluca says, in that accent of hers, 'Excuses me, I am not knowing this word. What are Harry's nuptials?' and everyone starts to laugh"

Harry tried his best to talk while laughing at his friend, "Ron you did say it in front of your parents. You don't think that might have something to do with it?"

"Well ya, there is that. But I still say there's a double standard and I'm still taking a walk"

Harry watched Ron walk away, before knocking on the door once and opening it. As he entered the kitchen he said, "Good morning everyone, I hear you've already read _**Rowen-A-Long**_." As everyone gave him a general greeting he walked to Ginny, gave her a kiss and sat down beside her.

Raluca looked at Harry smiling. "Harry, Charley is helped me understanding new word. I am pleased you have nice nuptials for Ginny."

If he hadn't talked with Ron the way she framed this statement wouldn't have fazed Harry in the least. However he now found himself choking back laughter and fighting to keep a straight face. His endeavor was not helped by being able to see Charley behind Raluca, his head resting on one arm while the other lightly pounded against the table as he tried not to laugh. Desperately hoping not to say anything to make the situation worse Harry steeled himself and said, "Yes I do."

Harry turned bright red, the paper Arthur was hiding behind started to shake and Molly, her back to the table, grabbed the counter with both hands. Even Ginny, who looked very much as if she wanted to tease Harry, didn't dare speak for fear of laughing. "I mean we... we are, hopefully right after school ends, next June. Nothing's really planned yet of course." Harry stood, "I'll think I'll join Ron on his walk." The last thing Harry heard as the door closed behind him was the sound of laughter emanating from the kitchen.

Harry soon caught up with Ron and filled him in on what had just happened. For the first time Ron managed to see humor in the situation, "Blimey Harry, I was just being a smart ass, but you, nothing personal mate, but talk about a slip of the tongue. You do realize we'll have to go back and face the music. Charley and Raluca are returning to Romania after lunch."

Harry kicked at the ground, "You sure we couldn't just hideout at Grimmauld Place and send them a letter saying thanks for visiting."

Ron gave Harry a pat on the shoulder, "Afraid not mate."

Hoping the embarrassment of the previous morning to be a thing of the past, Harry woke on Monday looking forward to spending the day with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. They had all received their owls from Hogwarts the preceding Thursday, about two weeks later then usual. This was an understandable byproduct of the extended term the previous spring, however now that the list of needed books and materials was in hand; it was time for a trip to Diagon Alley. Harry had just finished dressing when he heard a pop in the hallway followed by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Harry its Ginny, can I come in?"

"Of course you can, the door's open."

Ginny slowly opened the door and peaked into Harry's room. "Hope you don't mind I came around early, I thought breakfast together might be fun."

Harry smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Shortly after nine they were joined by Ron and Hermione, and together the four of them set off for Diagon Alley. The first stop, as always, was Gringotts. It was the first time either Ron or Hermione had returned to the bank since they had broken into the Lestrange vault. Ron hadn't really given it much thought, but Hermione was truly concerned that once they entered the goblins wouldn't allow them to leave again.

"Harry, why don't Ron and I wait outside while you and Ginny take care of the banking? You could exchange my pounds for galleons and Ginny could get Ron's money from the vault."

Harry took Hermione's hands into his, "Look Hermione, there's no reason you shouldn't come in. The goblins understand the reason we broke into the vault and aren't going to do anything. I've been in and out several times and Griphook is even working here again."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Come on, I'll stay with you and Ginny can get our money. Dad arranged it so we could both have access to the vault. I'll go with you to exchange your money and then we can come back outside and wait for Harry and Ginny."

Hermione nodded her agreement and the four entered Gringotts together. Ron and Hermione walked off to the currency exchange counter, as Harry and Ginny approached one of the others and handed their keys to the goblin sitting behind it. Harry considered asking Ginny if she'd like to see the Potter family vault, but decided against it, reasoning that Ron and Hermione would already have to wait quite some time for them as it was. They finished their trip to the vaults as quickly as possible and in relatively little time all four reunited outside the bank, where they debated their next stop. Ron vetoed the idea of going to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, pointing out that George had given him the morning off but he still had to go back to work as soon as possible after lunch. In the end all four agreed they would simply walk up one side of the alley and back down the other, stopping where and when needed. This sensible strategy brought them next to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

As they walked through the door Harry heard a familiar voice, "But Mom, she already pinned up one set of robes, why can't she just use it to measure the others? I'm tired of standing here doing nothing." Haydon Piper's pleas fell on deaf ears as Isolda and Madam Malkin conferred on the amount of hem they should allow for one year's anticipated growth.

Harry smiled and spoke to the others, "You know, his question demonstrates the inquiring mind of a Ravenclaw, but it hasn't been completely thought out. Perhaps Hufflepuff would be the better fit. On the other had he does demonstrate the desire for action that would make any Gryffindor proud. What do the rest of you think?"

Before anyone else could say a word Haydon spun around. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Before he could finish asking the question Madam Malkin, who was no stranger to fidgety boys, had gently but firmly grabbed his elbow and turned him back to his original position.

Nodding a greeting to Isolda, Harry responded, "We're here to get our school robes of course."

The three panel mirror in front of Haydon reflected a look of amazement, "You need school robes? But you're grownup, and seventh years, don't your old ones still fit?"

Ron took the lead answering this question, "It's not a matter of them still fitting mate. They tend to wear out, don't they. Besides, some of us never really got around to buying new ones last year."

While awaiting their turn to be fitted, Hermione and Ginny wandered off to look over the robes hanging on the display racks. However, Harry and Ron opted to use this time to entertain, and occasionally tease, Haydon with stories of Hogwarts. As he and Isolda departed the store she congratulated Harry and Ginny on their engagement, as would many others before the day was finished.

Their fittings complete Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione exited Madam Malkin's and turned left. Their next stop was Flourish and Blott's were they purchased the needed text books before visiting the stationary shop. Parchment and quills in hand, a visit to Quality Quiditch Supplies was determined to be in order. Both Ron and Harry insisted they needed something to wear to the Cannon's match. Ron decided to go with a knit hat, pointing out it could be worn all winter even if a Saturday in late August may be a bit warm for it. Harry made his choice a muffler, reasoning it could also be held over his head as a banner. Not to be outdone, Ginny purchased a Harpies' muffler and even managed to talk Hermione in buying one. This development prompted a great deal of teasing by Harry and Ron, both of whom were quite certain Hermione had once sworn to never by anything from the shop for herself.

The last shop before the top of the Alley was the Apothecary and in addition to his potions supplies, Harry had planned on buying each of the others a bezoar. Every since Ron's poisoning, a year and a half ago, Harry had made it a habit to carry one at all times and he thought it only prudent that they should also. However when he mentioned this Ginny, Hermione and Ron all reached into their pockets and produced one of their own.

"I'll be honest mate," admitted Ron, "I only just thought of it when I found out Dedalus had given one to Dudley."

Crossing the alley, the only thing now separating the quartet from lunch was a quick visit to Eeylops. Harry and Ron purchased owl treats for Dagny and Pig, and on Dudley's request, Harry also picked up a bag for Kedric. The task completed, the tired and heavily burdened group stopped at the new cafe which now occupied the former location of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I wonder what really happened to Florean?" Ron asked after they had ordered their lunch. "I mean he seemed like pretty much just a nice friendly old man. Makes you wonder why the Death Eaters would want to haul him off."

Harry ran a hand across the back of his neck, "I don't know Ron, but I think there was more to him then most people guessed. He knew an awful lot about history, especially medieval history. When I was living at the Leaky Cauldron he'd help me with my papers. You know how Voldemort obsessed about the elder wand and what type of old magic kept him from being able to kill me and who knows what else. I'd guess Florean was kidnapped because Riddle thought he might have some sort of useful information."

Hermione sat fidgeting with the corner of her napkin. Her demeanor told both Harry and Ron that she was thinking of something which made her uncomfortable. "You don't think he's really dead then, do you? I mean if Voldemort thought he had useful information maybe they were just holding him somewhere, like Ollivander."

Harry frowned, "I'm pretty sure he must be. It's been long enough that he'd have shown up if he wasn't."

A somber mood settled over their little table on the sidewalk. Even the umbrella, mounted on a post rising from the table's center, seemed to fade to muted shades of its previously bright red and blue.

It was Ginny who made the first assault on the gloom threatening to overcome them all. "Harry you said it was important that we remember all those who died defeating evil, well I chose to remember Florean by remembering his chocolate cherry sundaes. I dare any of you to name one that was better."

"Those were good," Hermione replied, "But not as good as the strawberry with extra whipped cream."

Ron was shaking his head, "You're both wrong. What about the toffee crunch with both caramel and chocolate sauce?"

"No, no, no, you're all wrong," injected Harry. "The best one wasn't even on the menu; it was vanilla ice cream with marshmallow sauce, chocolate sauce, pineapple, little bits of mint and pickled ginger."

Three voices all sounded in unison, "That sounds disgusting."

Harry did his best to defend his choice of frozen treats and by the time their food arrived the umbrella over the table was its original bright red and blue. When Ginny asked Harry if he'd like some marshmallow sauce to go with his chips she found one bouncing off her nose in reply. This lead to a discreet food fight, more of a food skirmish really, and several birds swooped in to take advantage of the odd chip or scrape of bread that hit the ground. When they finally managed to finish lunch Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked Ron to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They entered the shop in the perfect mood to find every novelty brilliant, and buy entirely too many of them. Harry had one last stop to make before leaving Diagon Alley. He had promised Ollivander that he'd visit and together he and Ginny stopped by to see the old wand maker before returning to Grimmauld Place.

The weather during the next week was cool for August and brought with it several rainy days. Harry and Ginny preferred to spend these alone, in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. Using less space then one person normally would, they whiled away the hours sitting on the sofa watching the telly. As the weekend passed, high pressure forced out the low, bringing with it the promise of clear skies and warmer days. It was at dusk on one of these sunny days, as Harry and Ginny departed for an evening fly, that Molly suggested Harry move back to the Burrow until the start of school. Harry suspected the reason for this request was Molly's desire to see more of her daughter in the few days of summer holiday that remained. Still he had to admit that leaving for school from the Weasleys or at least with the Weasleys, was a bit of a tradition and gladly accepted the offer. On Friday morning he packed his trunk, said good bye to Kreacher and the portrait of his grandparents, instructed Dagny to meet him at the Burrow and departed Grimmauld Place.

Harry had never before apparated with his trunk and found the experience to be less then comfortable. To be sure, even a slimmed down Dudley weighed a good three or four stone more then the massive steamer trunk, but the difference between a living person and an inanimate object was astounding. Dudley seemed to float along beside Harry, with only the slightest amount of pressure on his arm or shoulder, while the trunk just hung by his side, threatening to pull him down. Disapparating at the Burrow Harry fell to the ground, stood and brushed himself off. After checking that Dagny's cage and his Firebolt hadn't worked loose from the bindings securing them to the trunk, he levitated all three to the house.

As the day progressed Ron's anticipation for the following morning's Cannons match grew until, by dinner, there was little else that could occupy his mind. By early evening Harry, who was also looking forward to the match, had enough of Ron's over exuberance and announced he was going for a fly.

Ginny jumped up to join him, "You're not leaving me alone with this raver, I'm coming with you."

"Hold on a moment," Molly said before they could leave the room. "Your father and I don't want to be stuck with him bouncing off the walls either."

Ginny, Molly, Arthur and Harry all looked at Ron. With one voice they announced, "Ron, go fly to the coast or somewhere." Arthur added, "You are really starting to wear on us Son."

Ron stood and looked at them all, "Fine I will. Wait, no I won't. I'll fly to Bodmin Moor instead." Leaving the house he walked across the garden to the broom shed, removed his Cleansweep and departed. His absence brought a small respite to the others; however on his return Ron was more excited then ever. "Harry you've got to see the moor, the pitch is all set for tomorrow's match and it looks incredible!"

Harry stood and stretched, "I'm sure it does Ron, I'll see it tomorrow morning. Right now I think I'll take a stroll before turning in." He extended his arm to Ginny, "Would you like to join me?"

She accepted his offer without hesitation and this time Molly's protests fell on deaf ears. As Harry and Ginny left the house they heard Arthur speaking to his wife, "You know dear, it's been ages since we walked to the village."

Closing the door behind them Harry turned to Ginny, "What do you think, if they're heading to the village should we make for the hills beyond the orchard?"

Harry laid in bed, his hands behind his head, watching the first rays of sunlight creep up the walls of his room. He was content to be there alone, recalling last nights walk with Ginny, when a knock on the door broke his trance. Answering the door he found Ron fully dressed and ready to depart for Bodmin Moor. "Merlin's beard Ron; you're worse then a little kid on Christmas! It can't even be seven yet."

"You're wrong there mate it's four past. Thought I'd let you sleep."

Harry looked at Ron with astonishment. "You, Ronald Weasley, who normally can't be tempted from bed by anything less then a full rasher of bacon, now consider four past seven letting someone sleep?"

"Well ya, it's a big day and all."

"Ron we'll be apparating, not walking. Go have breakfast and I'll be down later." Harry closed the door fell back onto the bed, mumbling things he wouldn't want Mrs. Weasley to hear.

When Molly reached the point where she could no longer tolerate Ron's ramblings she insisted it was time for he and Harry to depart. Harry tried to argue that it was still two hours until pushoff. This was met by the counter that it would allow them time to find good seats. Harry was certain he had a winner when he pointed out they had reserved seating and didn't need to worry about that. To his dismay this only caused Molly to insist they leave now if they really wanted to go. Realizing that continuing to resist a mother whose mind was set, made about as much sense as trying to get a complement from a jarvey, Harry let the matter drop.

Walking to the gate Harry handed Ron his ticket and kissed Ginny goodbye. "Ready then Ron? Don't bother answering that, of course you are. After three then, one, two, three." As soon as Ron disappeared Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist and spun. They reappeared on the opposite side of the Hedgerow and peaked around the edge as Ron reappeared, looked around and disappeared again.

"That was rather mean of you," Ginny smiled as a loud pop announced Ron had once more reappeared.

"Maybe a little," admitted Harry. "But funny too, I guess I'd better get going before he's all sixes and sevens. If he keeps coming back you can decide how long to string him along." Harry gave Ginny another kiss, spun and was gone.

When he and Ron finally found each other at Bodmin Moor, Harry denied having any idea what Ron was talking about. Truthfully telling him that he had watched him appear and disappear. Ron knew his friend to well to fully except his story, but let it pass for the harmless fun it was. Together they found their seats and settled in to watch the warm ups. When the sides returned to their changing rooms Ron made a quick trip to the concessions and returned just as the starters were making their way onto the pitch. The referee lead the way as the orange and black robed Cannons marched out beside the Maroon and Gold wearing Pride of Portree. When they had all gathered around the center circle, the captains shook hands, the crowd rose to their feet, the referee blew his whistle and the game was on.

The Cannons played well and for hours the game remained undecided. It was becoming increasingly clear that the outcome would be entirely down to the Seekers and Harry gave the slight edge at that position to Portree. Chudley had replaced the infamous Galvin Gudgeon with Ming Birdseye but it wasn't really much of a step up. Again and again he fell for every feint his opponent threw at him, although to be fair Harry noted that neither seemed particularly gifted at spotting the snitch. As the match wore on Harry found he was watching the flight of the snitch more then the play in front of him, and couldn't believe his eyes when Birdseye remained oblivious to its presence only inches behind his head. Harry pointed this out to Ron and was overheard by another fan, who in turn pointed it out to his companions. The news traveled through the Chudley supporters until fully half the stadium was shouting, "Turn around Ming." Unfortunately this only confused the Cannons' Seeker while alerting his opponent. Harry and Ron watched in disbelief as the Ming Birdseye ducked out of way, allowing the Portree Seeker to capture the golden snitch and end the match.

Leaving the grounds Ron said to Harry, "You know, all this club really needs to be competitive is a good Seeker."

Harry grinned and turned his head to look at Ron. "Are you speaking in an official capacity then?"

Ron chuckled, "I wish. But if I was, what would your answer be?"

Harry just smiled.


	33. Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Harry was having a pleasant dream, he was on a cliff overlooking the English Channel and Ginny had just accepted his proposal of marriage. He stood to hug her and as they embraced she whispered in his ear, "Harry wake up, it's time for breakfast." She was now pushing his shoulder, "Come on Harry, if you want to eat before we leave to catch the Express you need to wake up now."

Moaning as the real world completely replaced his dreams; Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his fiancée of three weeks. "Thanks, I'll be right down."

Ginny grinned and leaned to kiss Harry, her long auburn hair brushing against his face. "See you in the kitchen then."

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, "See you in the kitchen. I'll get out of bed once you leave the room."

Ginny gave Harry an evil grin, "Why, you sleeping starkers?"

"No, I've told you before, as much as I love being with you, I still enjoy the view when you leave the room."

Ginny stuck out her tongue, backed out of the room and closed the door. "That's cheating!" A laughing Harry shouted after her.

After washing and dressing Harry opened the door to his room and met Ron on the staircase, together they descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to join the others around the table. For a September first at the Burrow the mood was surprisingly relaxed. With more than a half hour to spare, everybody was dressed and eating breakfast, their trunks packed and in the garden waiting for the Ministry car that would transport them to London.

Molly sat at the head of the table amazed that everything was in order. "Well it seems that it's taken seventeen years, but we've finally managed to get this first day of term thing figured out."

"You know Mom," Ginny began, "You don't really have to come with us. I'm sure we could all manage to make it to the train on our own."

Molly smiled at her daughter, "Nonsense Dear, I wouldn't dream of not coming along. I've seen all five my other children off to their seventh year. You and Ron may not have younger siblings traveling with you, but it doesn't mean I should change things now. Besides, Penny and I have plans to spend the morning together once we see you lot off."

In short order everyone was in the car traveling to London. They arrived at King's Cross slightly after ten thirty which, by usual Weasley standards, gave them ample time to make it platform nine and three quarters. Once the trunks and assorted other luggage had been loaded onto trolleys, Arthur gave Ron a hug and Ginny a hug and kiss on top of her head.

Surprising Harry, Arthur also hugged him, "Take good care of my little girl, Son. We'll see you at Christmas."

"I will Sir, see you at Christmas," replied Harry, both stunned and honored by the way Arthur had addressed him.

Arthur gave Molly and hug and a kiss before joining the driver in the car and departing for the Ministry. The others made their way to the platform where they met Hermione and Penny. The two mothers greeted each other and chatted as the quartet of Gryffindor seventh years went to load their trunks on the train. Harry turned after lifting his trunk to the porter and almost ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Harry"

"HI Luna"

The two friends shared a quick hug and went to join Ginny, Ron and Hermione. As they talked they made their way back to Molly and Penny. Luna said hello before skipping off to board the train and while Hermione was telling her mother good bye, Molly went down the line giving Ginny, Ron and Harry all a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You three take care of yourselves now. No getting into trouble."

"Mom, remember who you're talking to," Ron teased.

Molly smiled and almost laughed. "Oh you, go on now, get on the train, all of you."

With one last wave Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. Harry was about to slide the door shut when he noticed Haydon Piper, wide eyed with wonder and taking in ever detail, walking down the corridor with another young wizard. "Hi Haydon, we have room for two more if you'd like to join us."

"Hi Harry, thanks, but I already made plans to sit with some of my other friends from Godric's Hollow." Turning to the boy with him Haydon added, "See I told you Vaughn, I get to call him Harry."

Vaughn was clearly not that impressed, "Big deal, he's supposed to be a nice guy, I bet everyone gets to call him Harry. Isn't that right Harry?"

"Actually Vaughn, you can call me Mr. Potter, at least for the time being." Harry gave Haydon a quick wink and the young boy beamed with delight.

"See you later Harry."

"See you later Haydon."

Harry slid the compartment door closed and turned to face a grinning Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "What's up with you three then?"

"Oh, nothing," said Ron as Harry sat down next to Ginny. "Other then it's too bad the bloom is off the rose. In the eyes of Haydon Piper, the great Harry Potter has been replaced by a group of first and second years."

Hermione continued the teasing. "Now Ronald, you really mustn't be so harsh with Harry. Couldn't you see by the way he treated poor young Vaughn, that this has devastated him?"

Ginny slid her arm through Harry's and in a spot on impersonation of her mother added, "Really you two, must you carry on like this. I think it's wonderful how good Harry is with children. Don't you pay them any mind Harry dear."

With a smile on his face, Harry looked at each of his friends in turn, "It's good to know I've surrounded myself with such a caring, loving, lot."

The Hogwarts Express lurched forward, beginning its long journey north. As the train cleared the northern boroughs of London and entered the open countryside the conversation drifted aimless from one subject to another. They had just finished discussing who some of the new staff might be when Harry asked, "Is it just me, or does the train seem longer this year?"

"It does seem to have two or three extra coaches," agreed Ron. "What do you think Hermione? You always seem to be up to speed on these things."

Hermione looked at Ron as if she was trying to decide if he really couldn't piece this together on his own, or if he was trying pay her a compliment. "It is longer Ron. Remember what Neville said, their expecting extra students this year because of the disruptions last year. It's not just the upper years that are affected, there are first years who should be second years, it goes right the way through the whole student body."

Ron turned to look out the window, "Blimey, where will they put them all? I mean the dorms were always full with the normal number of students."

"Maybe they'll open a new dorm," Harry offered. "There's always seemed to be plenty of unused space in the castle."

Hermione was exasperated, "Oh for... honestly, are you two ever going to read _Hogwarts a History_? The dorms are magical, they'll be the right size for however many students are in the house."

"You honestly mean to say you never noticed that no matter the number of Gryffindors, there was always just the right number of beds in just the right number of rooms," chided Ginny.

"Well ya, of course, there's always that," mumbled Ron.

As Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Harry sheepishly added, "Sure, makes perfect sense."

The train continued steaming north, reaching the station at Hogsmeade just as the sun was setting over the surrounding hills. Stepping onto the platform Harry immediately saw the hulking form of Hagrid towering over the herd of students making there way to the waiting carriages. As usual he was carrying a large lantern and calling to the first years. "First years over here. Oh hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny; will you be coming for tea tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it Hagrid," they answered in unison.

"See you tomorrow then." As Hagrid spoke a young Hufflepuff scurried past him to join the queue of first year students. "Oi, Tilton, what you doing there then? You're a second year now, off to the carriages with you." Hagrid cupped his hand beside his mouth and whispered to Harry, "His father wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either, good folk though. He'll be fine once the professors finish training him up. You four best be off, I got work to do." Hagrid waved once as they walked off, before returning to the task of collecting the first year students.

Harry stopped in front off the carriages to pat a thestral on the nose. Gazing into the shining white eyes of the huge, black, winged horses he realized that the majority of students returning to Hogwarts this term would be able to see them. The revelation did not cause Harry to feel the guilt and remorse he would have just a few months earlier. The incident at Potter Cottage had brought him to the point were he could accept that the deaths weren't his fault, that Voldemort alone was responsible for the suffering that had been unleashed on the world. Running his hand along the thestral's neck, Harry gave it one last pat on the shoulder before hurrying to join the others in the carriage. They soon found themselves bouncing along the road around the lake and approaching the front entrance to the castle.

As the carriage came to a stop, at the base of the stairs leading to the massive oak doors to the entrance hall, Ron was the first off. He offered his hand to Hermione and then Ginny, but withdrew it as Harry started to step down. "Sorry, blokes can take care of themselves."

Harry's response was to stand on the bottom rung of the carriage's ladder and jump on Ron's back. "Sorry about that mate, must have tripped."

As the two engaged in a friendly scuffle they were stopped by an authoritative sounding voice, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, will Gryffindor have to be deducted points before the sorting has a chance to begin?" Neville Longbottom descended the stairs, "What do you think, did that sound like a professor? I've been practicing all day, knew you two wouldn't be able to make it into the castle without doing something."

Ron tried his best to appear unimpressed, "Na didn't fool me for a moment mate, err... professor."

Neville raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron. "Really, didn't fool you for a moment."

As Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked on with amusement Ron admitted, "Well, maybe for the tiniest fraction of the briefest of moments."

The five friends entered the castle together, before Neville had to take his leave and join the rest of the staff. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry was struck by how unchanged it appeared. He had expected to see extra tables making it more crowded, but it appeared to be as roomy as ever. He considered asking Hermione if the Great Hall had the same magical abilities as the dorms, but decided one lecture per day was sufficient and once again made a mental note to actually read _Hogwarts a History_. As it was, the only immediately noticeable differences were a large bronze plaque on the back wall, and the addition of two smaller tables at the end of the staff table. These were placed perpendicular to the main table, creating a sort of elongated shallow U, and Harry guessed this was to accommodate the temporary additional professors. The plaque gave a brief description of the final battle and listed all those who had died. Like most students entering the hall Harry stopped in front of it. However, unlike many of the other students, he didn't seek out any one name. Instead he simply placed his hands on the plaque and whispered "thank you." He also knew that somewhere on the floor a simple bronze disk, with no engraving, or magic spell to make a larger display appear, marked the spot where Voldemort had fallen.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione joined the other Gryffindors already seated at the house table as the last of their school mates continued to drift in. By this time many of the professors had also made their way to the table at the head of the hall. Harry scanned the staff and saw faces he didn't recognize. He didn't find this to be a surprise, reasoning that there would have to be at least three new professors this term. However when the next new member of staff entered the room he wasn't able to refrain from commenting, "Hermione, Ron, it's Adam Nelson! I wonder what he'll be teaching."

"It's obvious, isn't it," replied Ron. "It's got to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. I mean he was an Auror after all."

"They're going to need someone for Transfiguration also," Hermione reminded Ron, "And Muggle Studies and maybe even some other subjects. We don't know who's still on staff from last year."

"One thing for sure, we'll know before the feast." Harry concluded before adding, "Look at the side tables, it's not just Neville, it looks like they've brought back someone who finished last year to help out with each of the core classes. Is that Padma or Parvati? I can't tell from this distance when she's not wearing her house robes."

Before any of the others could answer Professor Flitwick entered the Great Hall through a side door, carrying the Sorting Hat atop a stool. He was followed by Lavender Brown, who carried a small stepstool and was followed by a line of first years. The young student's robes were devoid of any house markings and their faces showed a range of emotions from excitement, to apprehension, to out right fear.

"What she doing back here?" Hermione was almost successful at keeping the scorn from her voice as she watched Lavender place the stepstool next to the stool with the sorting hat, and take her place at the staff table.

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's knee, "Come on Mione that was ages ago, its ancient history. She must be back to help Flitwick with Charms. Let's give her credit for being a decent student and putting herself on the line with Dumbledore's Army all last year." Ginny and Harry looked on, afraid that Ron may have said too much. Hermione turned to look Ron in the face and appeared to be on the verge of saying something. Instead she smiled, nodded her head and placed her hand on his.

The Sorting Hat was now speaking and the four turned to listen, catching it mid-sentence. "And now we find ourselves assembled, a new year beginning. All the houses, yes all the houses, played their part in the defeat of tyranny and the rebuilding of our beloved school. None should forget this as we move forward. The crest on someone's robe doesn't determine the wearer's heart or mind. Welcome every fellow student to be part of your life, regardless of their house or past feelings. Friendship and open communication can prevent the return of past troubles, but secrets and distrust will only hasten their return. Now who's first?"

As the student's and staff politely applauded the Hat's speech, Professor Flitwick climbed the stepstool, produced a parchment, looked at the first name on his list and mumbled, "Really?" before calling out "Albert, Albert."

The young wizard took his place on the stool and the diminutive Professor placed the hat on his head. The sorting hat made its usual variety of faces and mumblings before calling out "Hufflepuff!"

As the Hufflepuff table cheered, Albert Albert ran from the platform to join his new house mates. So it continued with all the other new students until their number had decreased by about half, and Professor Flitwick called "Piper, Haydon."

Harry looked on with keen interest as his young friend from Godric's Hollow sat on the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed over his head. What neither Harry, nor any other student could hear was the conversation taking place under the hat. In his mind Haydon was repeatedly saying, "Gryffindor like Harry, Gryffindor like Harry."

He was truly startled when the Sorting Hat replied, "Gryffindor like Harry, eh? Almost every one of you tonight has wanted to be a Gryffindor like Harry. Did you know I almost sorted Harry into Slytherin? Why not Slytherin like Harry? No, for you I think not, there is much about you that would suggest Hufflepuff or even Ravenclaw. Yes I do sense a keen wit that would make Ravenclaw proud. Still there is something else, a quality that rises above the others, a loyalty and bravery. Maybe for you it should be Gryffindor like Harry, the choice is difficult, you do posses strong qualities of all the houses." Haydon crossed his fingers and the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!"

The hat was removed from his head and a dejected Haydon left the platform to join Albert Albert and the other new Hufflepuffs. His mood was suddenly lifted by a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all standing and applauding while calling out, "Go, go Haydon! Go, go Hufflepuff!" The rest of the students, including about half the Slytherins, picked up on the cheer until Professor McGonagall had to call for silence, but not before awarding Gryffindor twenty points for demonstrating cross-house cooperation. The mood had now been set, and the rest of the sorting took longer then usual as each new announcement, by the Sorting Hat, was met by a cheer from the entire Hogwarts student body.

When at last the sorting was complete Professor Flitwick, assisted by Lavender removed the hat and the stools from the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall rose to speak. "Welcome students and staff to the first school year of a new era. As always, before we begin our feast there are some announcements to be made. The Forbidden Forrest remains forbidden for all students, of course a great many of you shall choose to ignore this, but you have been warned." A small amount of laughter rose from the assembly and Professor McGonagall waited for it to die down before continuing. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind students that no Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes' products are allowed in the corridors and on a personal note I must add in the classrooms. Sections of the fourth floor corridors remain damaged by dark magic and have been marked off limits. Finally it gives me great pleasure to announce that between the hours of 9 a.m. and 9 p.m. all common rooms will truly be school common rooms, and open to students of any house."

As Professor McGonagall had expected, this announcement was met with a great deal of excitement by the students, who whispered eagerly among themselves. She let the conversations linger for several moments before calling for silence. "Now I have the honor of introducing to you several new members of staff. Professor Adam Nelson, ex-Auror will be the new Transfiguration instructor, and Professor Ferdinand Kukucka has agreed to take the post of Muggle Studies teacher. Last, but not least, as we seemed to have difficulty finding someone locally willing to take the job, Professor Madelhari Gleichman has joined us from the continent to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

The students and returning staff all applauded politely as the new professors stood to acknowledge the greeting. When the noise had died down Professor McGonagall continued. "Finally, I'm sure you've noticed the addition of six additional new members of staff. These fine young people all finished their schooling last year and have agreed to return as graduate assistants, if you will. Do to the increased number of students they will assist by handling the first and second year students in the core subjects. That is with the exception of History of Magic, Professor Binns doesn't really mind how many classes he drones on too." This announcement was met with laughter from the returning students who had all endured his notoriously boring lectures.

Professor McGonagall again waited for the hall to quiet down before continuing. "These graduate assistants are; Ernie MacMillian, Defense Against the Dark Arts; Lavender Brown, Charms; Lilly Moon, Transfiguration; Padma Patil, Astronomy; Anthony Goldstein, Potions; and Neville Longbottom, Herbology." After each announcement the recent student's friends all made a point of cheering loudly for them and Professor McGonagall made a point of calling for silence immediately. "Those off you who may have been, indeed may still be, close with any of the new staff members will do well to remember they are now professors of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As such they are to be addressed publicly as Professor, and offered the same courtesy and respect as any member of staff."

Staring over the student body, Professor McGonagall allowed her words to sink in. "Now I have only one more thing to say to you. Let's eat!" She clapped her hands and the start of term feast appeared on the tables. The students wasted no time attacking the great mounds of food and a controlled chaos overtook the Great Hall.

* * *

_A/N: A special thanks this chapter to XritaskeeterhatersX for giving me a little help with the lingo._


	34. Settling In

Settling In

As the evening wore on, and the feast wound down, Professor McGonagall called for the prefects to escort the first year students to their dorms. After watching them march from the room Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, "It's too bad you two won't get the chance to be Head boy and Head girl."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Only fair really, last year would have been our turn."

Hermione nodded her agreement, "We're kind of extra seventh years aren't we, this year should belong to last year's sixths. Anyway you lost the Quidditch captaincy to Ginny."

Ginny flashed Harry a smile, "That's right, and if he has a good tryout I might just let him back on the team. I mean he still seems to be a decent flier, but he hasn't played the game in ages. Still, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to find him a spot as a beater or something."

Harry gave Ginny a sideways glance, "And just what makes you think I'd even want to fly for your little house team."

Ginny smiled sweetly, held her hands over her heart and batted her eyelashes, "Because you can't resist me and I want you to."

Hermione made a sound halfway between a giggle and a laugh. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry smiled, "Good argument."

The four continued to laugh and joke amongst themselves, and with their fellow students, until Adam Nelson made his way down the table. "Alright you lot, as your new Head of House my first official duty is to break up this little gathering. The hour is late and classes start tomorrow, time to head to the dorms."

The other Heads of House were making their way down the other tables with the same news. With many grumbled, "Yes Sirs and yes Ma'ams," the students stood from the benches and made their way out of the Great Hall. The number of students thinned as they turned towards their own dormitories and soon only a small group of Gryffindors was left climbing the shifting staircases. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait Dennis Creevey called out "Pumpernickel" and the painting swung open allowing them entrance into the common room.

Harry excused himself from the others, "I haven't had the chance to talk with Dean yet, I'm going to see if he's in our room. I'll be back down in a few."

Ron offered to come with him and together they climbed the winding staircase until they reached the door to their old room, pushing it open Harry was surprised by the sight that greeted his eyes. Despite Hermione's explanation that the dorms were magical and would adjust to the number of students living in them, he had still fully expected to find five beds circling the room. Instead the room was smaller and contained only three beds, one for Ron, Dean and himself. Dean had just placed some photos of his family on the nightstand and was in the process of hanging up his West Ham United poster when Harry and Ron entered.

"Hey Harry, Ron, sorry I didn't hang around in the Great Hall, it's just that it feels a little strange to be here without Seamus. I did get to see him this summer though, he's going to be working in his dad's shop for the time being."

"That's great news Dean," said Harry as he helped with the last corner of the poster. "How are things looking for the Hammers this season?"

A smile lit Dean's face, "Really good actually, we finished only a point out of Europe last season. So with a couple key additions I think we'll have a really good shot at qualifying this time around. Most likely not the Champions League, mind you, but maybe the UEFA Cup."

Ron, who had been looking over some of the pictures on nightstand, was drawn into the conversation by Dean's last comment. "What do you mean a point out of Europe; they're from north London right, isn't that already in Europe?"

Harry shook his head, "Ron, Dean's explained that to us before. In muggle football the top teams from all the different countries are brought together each year. They play both in their own league and in a different competition amongst themselves."

"Right, I remember now," Ron replied. "It would be like if the Quidditch European Cup was held every year instead of every three years, and was played at the same time as the regular season. Kind of the way the British and Irish Open Cup is."

"Spot on mate," answered Dean. "The muggles even have their own version of that, it's called the FA, or Football Association, Cup. Just like the B and I Cup, any club that wants can enter it. By the way what do you think about the smaller room?"

"Not surprising really," began Ron, "You see the dormitories are magical."

Dean interrupted Ron, "I've already heard about the conversation on the train. You can skip the speech."

Harry and Dean shared a laugh as Ron looked at the floor and muttered, "Right, well I'll just unpack then." He glanced at his roommates and couldn't help snickering himself.

A short time later, their unpacking complete, Harry, Ron and Dean joined their fellow Gryffindors in the common room. The main topic of conversation was the new open common room policy, with many of them expressing a curiosity to see what the Slytherin room looked like. In at a close second was the new Head of House, Adam Nelson. As they just happened to have first hand knowledge on both subjects, Harry and Ron soon found themselves deeply involved in the conversation. It was well past midnight before anyone started drifting off to their beds and another hour before Harry and Ginny kissed good night and joined the migration.

At breakfast the following morning there was the usual first day of class's chaos as schedules were finalized and approved. As in his sixth year Harry was joined by Ron, Hermione and now Ginny in Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions. In addition Ginny's schedule included Astronomy, while Hermione once more added Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Harry found Professor Gleichman's Defense Against the Dark Art's class to be particularly enjoyable. After testing the students, to determine their overall abilities, she had announced herself very pleased and promised a year filled with challenges, a few hazards, and the opportunity for great personal growth. She also told them that, while she found the Carrow's technique of having the students perform curses on each other below despicable, they would none the less be studying dark magic in her classroom. She went on to explain her theory that the dark arts had to be completely understood in order to be defended against. Even Hermione had to admit, that while she found the thought of this troubling, it was refreshing to, once again, have a professor in this subject who took such a straight forward and honest approach.

After lunch Harry and Ron decided to take advantage of Hogwarts new open common room policy and visit the one room neither of them had seen. Leaving the Great Hall they forwent the marble staircase in favor of the door to their right. As the approached the kitchens they found the large still life painting swung open inviting all to enter, stepping through they found themselves in a room filled with many comfortable chairs and anchored by a large fireplace and mantle.

Ron looked around and took in the scene, "You know, except for no windows and everything being yellow and black, this could be our common room."

Harry couldn't help grinning, "You're absolutely right Ron. Except for everything being different, it's exactly the same."

Ron gave Harry a punch in the shoulder just as Justin Finch-Fletchley appeared from the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff boy's dormitories. "Harry, Ron, good to see both of you. I was just planning on taking a look at the Gryffindor room."

"Good to see you Justin," Harry and Ron answered together before Ron continued, "So, are you the only returning seventh year in your house?"

"No, there are three others, Wayne Hopkins, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones. Megan has taken to calling us eighth years. From what I've heard Hufflepuff has the most students back overall and Slytherin has the fewest."

"Hardly a surprise, that. Matter of fact I'm surprised Slytherin has any returning." Ron responded as the three of them left for the Gryffindor tower.

By dinner that evening the term eighth years had spread through the whole of the student body and had even been picked up by some of the staff. Many of the returning underclassmen ignored their studies that evening attempting to coin a phrase for their classes. However the best anyone came up with was sixth and a half years, or fourth plus years, and by the weekend the attempt had been abandoned by all but the most stubborn. During the balance of the week Harry also began to realize that while he would receive, nor expected any special treatment simply because he was Harry Potter, simply being Harry Potter did have its advantages. This was first pointed out by Ron, who noted that Mrs. Norris wasn't showing up everywhere they went, and was driven home on Saturday evening. Harry and Ginny had snuck off to the astronomy tower only to find themselves interrupted by Peeves, instead of the rude comments and public announcement they both feared he simply turned and left them alone.

However the poltergeist did make a point of searching them out the following week so he could float next to them and whisper. "If by the telescopes you swoon, you're apt to see more than stars and moons."

Even though this wasn't announced aloud, it was overheard often enough that by the day of quidditch tryouts Ron finally had to ask, "Just what do you suppose old Peeves means by that?"

"It means," Hermione answered, "That he caught Harry and Ginny in the astronomy tower."

Harry braced for what he was certain would be a negative reaction from Ron. "Oh, ya, that makes sense then. Guess it's a good thing he found them first, if he'd found us instead the whole school would have known." Hermione flushed scarlet as Harry and Ginny broke into laughter.

Tryouts went exceptionally well, with over thirty Gryffindors tying for the seven starting and seven reserve spots. As always, Harry found the freedom of flight to be exhilarating and easily outstripped all those who dared to take to the air against him. The only person who managed to catch him during the two hours of tryouts was Ginny, who tracked him down and gave him a public telling off, for not returning to the center of the pitch when she blew her whistle. Harry accepted this at its face value, admitting he'd been wrong and as captain Ginny was well within her rights to react as she did. However, it had the added benefit of clearly demonstrating to the rest of the squad, just who was in charge and that horseplay wouldn't be tolerated at practice. Watching from the stands, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Harry and Ginny hadn't orchestrated the entire episode.

The following Monday a notice appeared on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. It listed both the members of the quidditch team, and the practice schedule leading up to the first match against Slytherin on November seventh. Even without the help of a Confundus Charm Ron had managed to out fly all comers and was named to keeper. Ginny was joined at chaser by Dean Thomas and Jimmy Peakes, while the beaters were Euan Abercrombie and Luke Aarons, and to no ones surprise Harry was listed as the seeker.

It was after one of the thrice weekly practices, in late September, that Harry found himself walking along the seventh floor corridor with Ginny. As they passed the portrait of Sir Cadogan, the silly little knight's face lit up and he called out, "Sir Harry, I've been waiting to talk with you since I first heard the news. Congratulations on being the first wizard to be knighted since I was."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "You're the wizard that was knighted over two hundred and forty years ago? But that was long after the use of suits of armor. What's with the costume?"

The painting cleared his throat before stammering a reply. "Well yes, about that, you see it's like this, I'd never really had anything special happen to me. Born to money but the younger son of a younger son, not really expected to do much, other than marry money and not waste my inheritance, that sort of thing. It may seem unimportant now, but it still meant something then. Anyway, I decided to have a portrait done to commemorate the occasion and felt I should look the part. It does all seem a little silly looking back on it now."

"A little," Harry agreed. "Why did they knight you?"

Sir Cadogan's visor fell and lifted it back up, "Yes, that, amusing story really. I was fishing one day and heard a commotion from up stream. It seems a young man had fallen into the river. I saw the poor fellow flailing away and without thinking fired a rope from my wand and pulled him to the shore. Fortunately in all the confusion none of his companions noticed I'd used magic. He seemed very appreciative and told his grandfather."

"Who was his grandfather?" asked Ginny.

"George II."

"Hold on a moment," Harry had an incredulous look on his face. "You mean to stand there and tell us that you were just loafing about one day, which by the sound of it seems to have been your main occupation, and got away with using magic, in front of muggles no less, to save the King's grandson from drowning."

"Oh, I seriously doubt he would have drowned," Replied Sir Cadogan. "The water was scarcely more then waist deep."

"Unbelievable," responded Harry while shaking his head.

Ginny looped her arm through Harry's, "I don't know, I think he at least deserves credit for acting when no one else was."

"Thank you fair lady," Sir Cadogan bowed to Ginny and as he stood his visor again fell over his face. "You shall be welcome in my corridor at any time."

As Harry and Ginny walked off, she looked back over her shoulder at the portrait, "Thank you good Sir, farewell until we meet again."

"Until we meet again," The painting called out, waving after them until they disappeared from view.

So it continued, the days and nights sliding past each other in a continuous blur of classes, quidditch practices and private moments stolen away from the outside world. The arrival of autumn caused the trees of the Forbidden Forest to start their transition from green to shades of orange, yellow and red. On a cold, crisp, late-October morning, Harry awoke to find the first light frost of the season dusting the grounds of Hogwarts. He briefly debated with himself whether or not to wear a sweater and finally decided the added warmth outweighed the hassle of carrying it later in the day. Pulling it on Harry joined Ron and together they left the dorm for the common room, where they met Hermione and Ginny before continuing to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was spreading marmalade on his toast and discussing the fast approaching quidditch match against Slytherin with Ginny, when owls began to arrive with the day's mail. Kedric swooped in and dropped a letter for Harry neatly beside his plate, while Errol managed to deposit a letter addressed to both Ginny and Ron on a platter of bacon.

Harry opened his letter from Dudley and chuckled as Ron offered a few choice words to the departing Errol. "Hey guys this is great news! Dudley says he'll be able to join us for the first Hogsmeade weekend." Looking up from the letter Harry saw a shocked look on Ron's face. "What is it Ron?"

Ron looked at Harry and then to Hermione and finally Ginny before stammering, "I'm going to be an uncle and Ginny's going to be an aunt. Fleur is pregnant."

"That's wonderful Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny reached to take the letter and read the news for herself.

Harry smiled at his friend, "Well these things happen, congratulations mate." Shifting his attention to Ginny he added, "And congratulations to you too."

Ginny held up her hand to silence Harry as she continued to read. Finishing the letter she looked at the others, "The baby is due around the May first, just in time for the first Remembrance Day."

"Oh that's perfect," beamed Hermione. "The whole idea is to remember the struggle to defeat evil and build a better future. What could be better then having the future arrive just in time for the remembrance?"

The others quickly agreed and continued to discuss the good news along with their plans for the upcoming weekend. That afternoon Harry and Ginny made a point of visiting Hagrid to relay the good news to him.

The Hagrid beamed as he served tea, "That's wonderful news; them two will make great parents. I remember Bill from his days here at the school. Always hard working and concerned about doing the right thing and you could see Fleur was somthin special the moment she showed up for the Tri-Wizard Cup. A bettin man would say that little one will be a very talented witch or wizard. Course, nothin compared to what you two's will be like."

Harry and Ginny both blushed and shared a quick glance before Harry turned to Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid, but do you mind if we finish school and actually get married first?"

Realizing what he had just said, the slightly embarrassed half-giant stammered, "Course you can. Just makes sense don't it." He shuffled in place as his eyes darting between Harry and Ginny.

Harry couldn't help himself, he just found his oldest friends reaction funny, and burst out in laughter. He was immediately joined by both Hagrid and Ginny and their combined voices drifted from the game keeper's hut, across the grounds, towards the castle.


	35. Halloween in Hogsmeade

Halloween in Hogsmeade

The last day of October arrived grey, cold and blustery. The downturn in the weather failed to deter Harry's spirits in the least. Tonight was not only the Halloween feast, but this morning marked the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. He rose early, especially for a Saturday, gave Ron's bed a kick and departed the room to wash up. When he returned Ron was still asleep and this time Harry not only kicked his bed but also gave him a substantial shaking. As Ron finally stirred to life Harry dressed and departed for the common room. He had been sitting in his favorite chair for only a few minutes when two hands covered his eyes and a sweet voice whispered, "Guess who."

In a marvelous demonstration of quickness and dexterity Harry surprised Ginny by grasping her wrists, spinning her around the chair into his lap and kissing her. "Good morning."

Ginny smiled at Harry, "Good morning." Flashing him the impish grin she added, "What if it hadn't been me?"

Harry grinned right back at her, "Then somebody would have been playing a dangerous game and would have received the thrill they were looking for. Besides it wouldn't have been the first time I made that mistake."

Ginny giggled and playfully pushed at Harry's face, "Don't be naughty."

"I thought you wanted to be naughty," Harry responded, trying his best to look and sound confused.

Grabbing the front of Harry's jumper Ginny pulled his face to hers and kissed him, "Maybe later, let's go to breakfast." Slowly sliding off his lap she stood and started towards the portrait hole, "Are you coming?"

Harry nodded and took a moment to compose himself before standing and joining her. As they entered the corridor he asked, "Did you remember to send your mom something for her birthday yesterday?"

"I wrote her a nice letter, how about you?"

Harry nodded his head yes, "I sent Dagny to Chloris' Flowering Fancies with an order for a singing bouquet."

Ginny took Harry's hand as they started to walk down the stairs, "I'm sure she appreciated that very much. What about Ron, do you suppose he remembered?"

"I know he did, saw the letter myself. To be honest it's the reason I remembered."

Bumping her shoulder into Harry's, Ginny smiled at him, "Do you remember when my birthday is? And before you ask, yours is July thirty-first."

"Of course I remember it's when I gave you this." Harry winked at Ginny and reached across her to lift her left hand and indicate the ruby and diamond ring. "August eleventh, the second most important date of the year."

"And what's the most important date?"

"June twenty-sixth."

Ginny had a puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure out why Harry would choose this as the most important date of the year. "What's June twenty-sixth?"

"The first Saturday after we finish school in the spring."

For a brief moment Ginny continued to look puzzled, however as realization sunk in a huge smile spread across her face. "Our wedding day?"

Harry nodded, "If you still want to get married right after school."

As Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall, Ron looked up from helping himself to a second serving of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Where have you two been then? You left the tower ages before Hermione and me."

Harry sat down and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. "We got lost."

Ron raised his eyebrows and looked from Harry to Ginny. "Just how do you get lost between the common room and here? I mean first years maybe, but not you two."

"Well that's what happened," Ginny responded while winking at Hermione in acknowledgement of the knowing look she was giving her.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a better answer and sensing that perhaps he didn't want one, Ron let the conversation drop and went back to his breakfast. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were soon joined at the table by Dean Thomas and as they finished breakfast Luna Lovegood and two fellow Ravenclaws slid onto the bench next them.

"Good morning everybody, I think you all know Kevin Entwhistle and Su Li. I hope you don't mind if I invited them to walk into Hogsmeade with us."

"No, of course not," Hermione answered. "How are you doing this morning Kevin, did you get a chance to start your Arithmancy paper yet?"

"I stared at it for awhile last night, but decided it could wait until tomorrow."

Wiping his mouth and putting down his napkin Ron remarked, "Sounds like a man after my own heart. What do you think Harry?"

Harry acted like he was seriously pondering Ron's query. "I can honestly say I've never put off finishing an Arithmancy paper."

"Right, only because you never took the class," laughed Ron. "What say we head into town?"

Teasing Ron that they had only been waiting for him to finish eating the others stood and the group made their way out of the castle. Bundled against the wind and cold they scurried across the grounds to the gates were Neville Longbottom waited, hands buried in the pockets of his cloak.

"Morning guys, I was starting to think you weren't going to be coming."

"Good morning Professor," Harry responded.

Neville grinned, "Knock it off Harry, there's no first or second years around."

"But Professor," chimed in a broadly smiling Hermione, "Professor McGonagall made it clear we're to address you in the same manner we would any other member of staff."

"Oh please," Neville snickered while rolling his eyes, "Except to her face Harry and Ron have never referred to Minerva as anything other then McGonagall. I'll bet they sit up in the common room referring to me as Longbottom."

"Not fair mate," responded Ron in his own defense. "We never refer to you as Longbottom, but your students do. It's a little strange really, hearing them going on about their weekend being ruined because Longbottom has set two sheets of parchment on identifying dangerous plants."

"Never mind that," Ginny said eyeing Neville. "Minerva?"

Neville didn't flinch, "That's how her fellow professors address her in the staff room Miss Weasley." His facade of firmness quickly faded into a lighthearted smile. "Kind of awkward actually, took me the better part of September to get used to it."

A grinning Harry patted Neville on the shoulder, "Come on mate, let's get to the village. If my directions were any good, and he remembered his Eye of Horus, Dudley should be arriving soon. His plan was to spend last night in Newtonmore and drive up this morning."

"So the rumor is true," Su Li surprised everybody with her sudden addition to the conversation. "Your cousin has a magical artifact that lets him see past magical concealments."

"It's true," Harry confirmed. "I'm just glad the death eaters didn't have something like it when they were looking for us."

Hermione and Ron murmured their agreement as they all started to make their way down the path, walking in a tightly bunched group as they attempted to ward off the chill of the wind. Dried leaves danced along the path with them, their flight seemingly as aimless as the conversation drifting among the huddled friends. Rounding the corner of Hogsmeade Station a fierce gust of wind did it's best to halt their advance. Among squeals, shouts and mumbled curses, shoulders were dropped and efforts doubled as they walked up the road towards a small crowd that had gathered at the edge of the village.

"That must be Dudley," Harry reasoned as the wind lessened, making both walking and talking easier. "Not many cars make it to Hogsmeade and even something as simple as a little Citroen is sure to cause a scene."

Neville took the lead as they approached the crowd, "Right then you lot, let's move on. There's no need to be loitering about. That means you too Pierce, on your way now." Such was the authority in his voice that the few residents of Hogsmeade in the crowd immediately moved off along with the students.

As the throng parted, Dudley smiled sheepishly and waved as he started walking towards Harry, his hand extended. "Blimey Harry, what a commotion I've never been the center of attention just for parking my car before. Course after hanging out with you the past few months I have gotten use to being stared at."

Harry smiled and firmly grasped his cousin's hand, "Glad you could make it Dudley. Guess the instructions must have worked out."

"Like a charm," Dudley made an involuntary movement to touch the Eye of Horus beneath his shirt. "The innkeeper thought I was a little crazy when I told him my travel plans though. He warned me not to push on too far, said the road would turn into a two track and then disappear altogether and that 'strange things happen up in them hills.' Well the road did turn into a two track, but it never came to an end. Funny thing though, for about the last ten miles I could see the ruins of a castle, but no sign of the village. Then all of a sudden I was at the edge of Hogsmeade and the castle wasn't in ruins anymore."

"That is unusual," mused Hermione. "I mean the village is unplottable, but with the amulet I'd expect you to be able to see it and Hogwarts as you approached."

"Not necessarily," once again it was Su Li who joined the conversation. "Depending on the incantation used to make a location unplottable it may not be visible, even to witches, until you've actually entered the boundary of the spell. Have any of you every traveled to Hogsmeade by any method other then on the Express, or by apparition?

With the exception of Harry they all shook their heads no and Hermione, who appeared slightly annoyed that somebody had an answer she didn't, turned to him. "How about the time you flew here last spring, could you see the village or the castle as you approached?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest I wasn't paying all that much attention. Thinking about it though, it does make sense. I was flying along and all of a sudden I was over the village and then circling the school. Wait here a second, I'm going to check on it." He spun and with a pop was gone, only to reappear a few moments latter.

"Well?" Several voices asked in unison.

"Hogwarts looked like the ruins of an old castle and I couldn't see the village. Looks like Su was spot on." Harry nodded to her in acknowledgment and she smiled and nodded back.

Neville stepped forward, "Look Harry I'm a member of staff now. When I'm present I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't leave the boundaries of Hogsmeade or do other things you know are forbidden for students."

Before he had even completed his sentence Kevin said, "I've got to see this," and was gone, followed by Su and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then at Harry and Neville. They both said, "Sorry Neville," and apparated themselves.

Neville looked at Harry, "Guess it's my job to check on them." He spun and disappeared from view.

They all reappeared just as quickly as they had left and started to excitedly discuss the experience. In all the commotion nobody but Harry seemed to notice that Luna had moved next to Dudley and was now holding his hand. As they started across the road towards The Three Broomsticks Su and Kevin took the lead followed by Luna and Dudley, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Neville. Realizing the group now consisted of four couples; with Neville being the odd man out, Harry determined to make sure he wasn't forgotten. Turning his head he asked, "So Neville are you still in touch with Xanthe?"

Neville strode forward so he could address Harry without having to shout over the wind. "We still exchange letters, but it's nothing serious and the frequency has already started to decrease. Besides there are several attractive local witches and a letter can't really snuggle in front of the fireplace with you, can it. By the way, I've invited someone to join us for lunch today. Hope you don't mind."

Despite everything that had happened over the years Hermione still had a hard time thinking of Neville as anything other then the shy boy she had met during their first year. Turning her head she studied his face, "Neville Longbottom, I do believe you're becoming a bit of a scoundrel."

"Let the man be Hermione," responded a smiling Ron. "Besides I'm more interested in knowing when that happened." He nodded his head in the direction of Dudley and Luna.

Harry learned towards Ron, "I think it started at my birthday dinner. I didn't really notice it at the time, but they both seemed to slip out of the party early. I don't know if it'll become anything serious or not, but if it does I'd love to be around when Uncle Vernon finds out."

Ron chuckled his agreement as the group reached the door of The Three Broomsticks and Kevin held it open while they entered. Finding the inn as crowded as ever, Harry and Ginny made their way to the bar and ordered drinks, while the others searched out a table large enough for a party their size. They were having little luck until Ron succeeded in getting some younger Hufflepuffs to give up their table and take a booth. With a flick of her wand Hermione levitated the newly empty table to a table Luna and Dudley were guarding, while Su and Kevin herded the chairs along behind. Everyone took their seats just as Ginny and Harry reappeared, laden with mugs of butter beer. "Welcome to Oktoberfest", Harry joked as he placed the drinks on the table and took his seat.

"What's Oktoberfest?" Neville asked.

"A big muggle celebration," Dudley responded. "Started out in Germany, but it's been copied all over the world mostly as an excuse to drink beer. Thing is it's mostly in late September, not really sure why."

"It runs for the sixteen days leading up to the first Sunday in October," Hermione added. The first one was to celebrate the marriage of Crown Prince Ludwig in 1810."

"That's right," agreed Su, "And it originally included horse races. But these days it's mostly music, food and beer just like Dudley said."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ron, "Don't look now, but I think Hermione may have met her match."

Ron smiled and nodded to Harry while leaning back in his chair. For the next half-hour Su and Hermione continued to try and stump each other with obscure trivia from both the muggle and wizarding worlds. The others looked on in amusement while occasionally adding a comment until they eventually tired of the game and moved onto conversations of their own. The time continued to slide by until midday approached and the discussion turned to lunch. They had just called the server over when Neville stood and waved at somebody walking in the door.

An attractive brunette witch made her way to the table and exchanged a hug with Neville. He turned and addressed the others, "Everybody, I think you probably remember Patty Stimpson, Patty I think you know everyone except Harry's cousin." He turned towards Dudley, "Dudley this is Patty, Patty this is Dudley."

Standing Dudley extended his hand to Patty, "Glad to meet you Patty. I take it you went to school with all this lot."

Patty took Dudley's hand, "Thank you Dudley, it's good to meet you. Yes I did, I was two or three years in front of them, in the same class as Ginny and Ron's brothers Fred and George." A look of horror came over Patty's face, "Ginny, Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain by bringing up Fred."

A friendly, reassuring smile appeared on Ron's face, "Its o.k. Patty, really. There's no reason not to remember the part he played in your life just because he's gone."

Nodding her head in agreement Ginny added, "That's right, it would be wrong not to."

Patty smiled as she accepted the chair Neville was holding for her. "Thank you both."

"Think nothing more of it," replied Ron. "Now what say we order lunch and seeing as its past noon maybe something to drink besides butter beer." Turning to the server, who had been patiently waiting while Patty was introduced to the group he said, "We'll have mulled mead all around and I'll have a bacon sandwich with chips."

Once everybody had ordered their lunch Hermione was the first to speak. "So Patty, what are you doing these days?"

"As of now I'm at Gladrags."

"Gladrags! Really," Ginny responded enthusiastically. "Harry and I set our wedding date just this morning and…" She had to wait for the general outpouring of surprise and congratulations to die down before continuing, "…and since both my bridesmaids are here, that's if Hermione and Luna want the job, I think we should stop by after lunch to look at dresses."

Hermione and Luna both immediately accepted the invitation and a rapid fire conversation began amongst the ladies at the table. As talk of dress styles, color schemes, cakes and flowers flowed around him, Harry looked from Ron, to Neville, to Kevin, and finally Dudley. They each gave him a glance that seemed to say, "We're happy for you mate, but what have you gotten us into?" Removing his glasses, Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his temples with the thumb and middle finger of his left hand. Only once did he dare to cross no mans land and enter the fray, suggesting that the flowers should be Daffodils and Honeysuckle.

"Oh yes, that would be perfect!" Ginny eagerly agreed. Turning back to the others she began, "See how romantic he can be," before going on to explain to everyone else about magic bouquets and love poems by the train tracks. Thankful when their lunches arrived, decreasing the number of oohs, ahs, and smiling glances he was forced to endure, Harry took a hearty gulp of mead and did his best to hide in his pork pie.

Once lunch was finished, and the bill was settled, the group made their way out of The Three Broomsticks and gathered on the street. Kevin and Su took the leave of the others, and Harry was all too glad to except Luna's suggestion that perhaps Dudley would enjoy seeing more of Hogsmeade than The Three Broomsticks and Gladrags Wizardwear. Plans were finalized to meet at the clothiers in two hours and the ladies started down the street.

When they had traveled far enough to be out of earshot Ron turned to Harry, "Thanks for the entertainment mate, when the time comes to plan my wedding its even money I'll do my best to make sure none of it happens in public. I witnessed all of this with Bill and Fleur's and trust me, this is just the beginning. Nice one with the suggestion about the flowers though, that had to earn you a ton of bonus points, should be good for getting out of something else somewhere down the line."

Harry looked at his best friend trying to decide whether to thank him or punch him in the shoulder. In the end he did both, "Thanks mate, I'm sure that would fly like Filch's mop. I'd love to go over cake ideas with you Ginny dear, but Ron and I had plans and I did suggest the flowers."

A grinning Ron rubbed his shoulder, "Well it would be worth a try, wouldn't it? Anyway going over cake ideas doesn't sound so bad."

Harry smiled, "Don't you mean sampling cake ideas wouldn't be so bad? Seriously though, while the whole wedding subject is still open, would you and Dudley be willing to stand up for me?"

Neither Ron nor Dudley hesitated to accept Harry's offer and after a short discussion they decided their first stop on the grand tour of Hogsmeade should be The Shrieking Shack. As they walked Harry explained to Dudley how the old house had earned its reputation as the most haunted place in England, and filled him in on his own adventures in the building. For a reason he couldn't explain Harry suggested they enter the house and they soon found themselves standing by the spot where Snape had been killed. Before the mood could become to heavy Neville said he like to see the spot where Sirius and Lupin had revealed the truth about Peter Pettigrew. While on the upper floor Dudley noticed a group of younger students standing on the edge of the grounds. The opportunity was too good to pass up and all four started to scream, growl and wail, while Harry, Ron and Neville used their wands to fire off flashes of light. Making their way back outside, they stood on the rickety porch holding their sides and laughing, the screams of their frightened victims still audible on the path leading back to the village.

Neville gulped great breaths as he fought to regain his composure. "You know, as fun as that was, it isn't the type of thing a professor should be involved in. Oh well, the deed is done. Come on, let's go say hello to Aberforth. He really would like to see you again Harry."

"Aberforth Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore's brother, the owner of the Hog's Head?" Dudley surprised the others with this question and they could do little more than stare at him. "What? I read the story about the battle. Why shouldn't I know who he is?"

Harry put his arm around his cousin's shoulder. "No reason at all Dudley, no reason at all. It's just sometimes I forget how much effort you've put into learning about our world, especially the recent events."

The four started their walk up the path back to the high street and made a quick detour to Honeydukes before turning down the side alley that led to the Hog's Head. Harry and Ron found the interior to be just as dim and dusty as it had been the previous May first. However the greeting they received from Aberforth was much warmer. "Harry, Ron, Neville, hello! Who is this with you then?"

Harry stepped forward and shook Aberforth's hand, "Aberforth this is my cousin Dudley, I'm sure you've heard he and I have reconciled."

Dudley extended his hand and Aberforth took it firmly in both of his, "I have heard and I very pleased. Trust me it isn't good for family to be estranged. But enough of the sentimental nonsense, let's have a round on the house." He poured five fire whiskeys and raised his glass into the air, "To friends, family and peace. May they all last forever." The others echoed his sentiment and swallowed their drinks. Another round was poured and this time consumed at a more leisurely pace with the addition of pleasant conversation. When it was time to leave Aberforth called after them, "I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding Potter."

"I promise one is on the way," Harry answered with a wave as he exited the inn.

By now the four were well past their time and found Luna, Ginny and Hermione waiting for them outside Gladrags looking less then pleased.

"Good luck with this guys," said Neville, "I'm going to go in and say hi to Patty. Dudley it was good to see you again, Harry and Ron don't be late getting back to the school." Quickening his stride he walked in front of them and entered the shop saying hello to the girls, who curtly acknowledged his greeting, as he passed.

Taking the lead Harry walked up to Ginny who now had her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Hi sorry we're late. We got to talking with Aberforth and kinda lost track of the time. How did the dress shopping go, see anything promising?"

"Don't try redirection on me Sir Harry James Potter, more like got to drinking with Aberforth and didn't bother watching the time."

Harry felt as if he was rocking back under the weight of a heavy punch. Ginny had never addressed him by his full name in anything but a loving, or maybe teasing, way before and this felt very, very different. His head reeling he said the first thing that came to his mind. "But Ginny dear, you were busy dress shopping for the wedding and I did suggest the flowers."

For a brief moment Harry thought he saw a cracking of Ginny's resolve as the briefest hint of a smile almost flickered across her face. He wasn't sure if it was because she bought his lame excuse, or if she was trying not to laugh at it. Which ever it was he didn't care, the icy stare had been broken and he dared to hope he might survive.

Ginny continued to look Harry over for many more moments before saying, "I'm still upset with you, but come on, let's head back and get ready for the feast."

Feeling both guilty and relieved Harry offered Ginny his arm and they started walking towards the castle.

Falling in behind them Hermione scowled at Ron, "Do not ever… for one moment… think a trick like that will work on me!"

Ron vigorously shook his head, "No, of course not, wouldn't dream of any such thing."


	36. Hebrides and Romania

Hebrides and Romania

Of the three annual feasts that took place when all the students were present, the Halloween feast was the least formal. While the students were meant to sit at their house tables, many were walking about the Great Hall, chatting and joking with friends from other houses. Many members of the staff had joined in the socializing, taking advantage of the congenial atmosphere to become more familiar with their charges. The house elves had already laden the tables with mountains of fruits, cheeses, canapés and other assorted appetizers, which would soon be replaced by the main course. This would signal the end of the socializing and all present would return to their seats for the balance of the evening.

Harry and Ginny stood at the entrance admiring the decorations that had been put in place. As always, a thousand live bats circled and swooped in the air, weaving amongst the flaming orange streamers hanging from the ceiling. A hundred or more jack-o-lanterns floated above the tables, the glow from their candles providing soft illumination. In every corner piles of pumpkins and baskets of fall produce created an image of harvest time as dried leaves magically blew aimlessly across the floor. On the raised platform at the head of the hall two large pumpkins, big enough for a person to comfortable stand inside, flanked the lectern. They were draped in vines creating the impression of large nets holding them in place less they should roll uncontrolled about the room.

Harry looked at Ginny; they exchanged a smile and started to enter the hall when the massive oak doors of the Entrance Hall creaked open. Turning they were both surprised to see Luna entering the castle. She smiled and walked towards them, her usual dreamy look revealing nothing of what she was actually thinking.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny. Looks like I'm not that late, I was worried I wouldn't get back in time for the main course. Dudley said to tell you he had a very good time today and that he'll write you as soon as he can. Guess I should hurry and get changed, bye."

"See you in a few minutes Luna," Ginny smiled.

Harry mumbled, "Bye," and gave a half wave as he watched Luna skip off. When she started her ascent to the Ravenclaw Tower he turned to addressed Ginny, "Luna just now getting back from Hogsmeade? I wasn't surprised when she and Dudley told us good bye and stayed in the village instead of walking back with us, but I didn't think she'd stay past her time. Just doesn't seem like her."

Making a sound somewhere between a snort and a laugh Ginny said, "Sometimes I don't think you know her very well." Seeing the look on Harry's face she quickly added, "Don't feel bad, Hermione is the same way with Neville. Look, I know you consider her a true friend, highly admire her loyalty, and have great respect for her powers and abilities, but do you really know anything about her? You'd be surprised how often she goes sneaking around to some dark corner of the dungeons or out to the Forbidden Forest. In fact I'm surprised you two never bumped into each other while you were wondering around. That wide-eyed faraway look of hers may or may not be intentional, but it serves as a great façade. I mean who'd ever suspect little scatter-brain Luna Lovegood of anything? You certainly didn't and it's safe to say you know her better than most. In fact I'd be willing to bet she's received as many detentions as you have."

Standing in silence Harry took a several moments to digest what Ginny had just told him. "Luna, our Luna, sneaking around the dungeons and the forest, why?

Ginny shrugged, "Usually looking for animals, and before you say anything it wasn't always crumple-horned snorkacks or things of that nature. In fact she's been credited with discovering a new type of spider."

"That won't exactly endure her to Ron but it does make sense. Are you sure about the detentions thing though, as many as me? I mean I did have my own personal nemesis."

"O.K. maybe only half as many as you," as they walked to the Gryffindor table a grin slowly formed on Ginny's face. Once they had taken their seats she leaned to Harry and whispered, "We could always break into Filch's office and check the records, if you're up to the challenge that is."

Harry turned to look Ginny in the eyes. He knew he needn't bother, that she wouldn't bring it up unless she was prepared to go through with it. Still he felt the need to ask, "Are you serious about that? If you are then I think we should make a little wager, If Luna has half as many detentions or more as me you win; less and I win."

It was now Ginny's turn to look into Harry's eyes, "Of course I'm serious, but let's wait until after next weeks quidditch match. No need to risk missing it. Just what sort of wager did you have in mind?"

Harry leaned to Ginny; as he whispered his idea her eyes first opened wide with surprise, then narrowed with resolve. When he finished she didn't hesitate to answer, "We have a bet."

"A bet on what?" Ron asked as he slid onto the bench next to Harry. "Wait, never mind, I probably don't want to know." He turned his attention to the appetizers covering the table and began spreading baked brie with lingonberries on a biscuit. "Anyway, if it's any good, Hermione will know about it and tell me later."

The feast was soon underway in earnest, the house elves had gone overboard with a hunter's theme. The main course consisted of roast venison, game hens and salmon, all served with heaping mounds of roasted root vegetables. Once everyone had eaten more then their fill the tables magically cleared, the dirty dishes and empty platters instantaneously replaced with clean place settings and a plethora of tempting puddings. Looking over the assorted cakes, tarts and fruit pies Harry settled on spotted dick, to which he added a generous portion of custard.

The desserts were allowed to linger on the tables as coffee was served and the evening's entertainment began. Ron absentmindedly slipped a slice of pear tart onto his plate as Professor Flitwick assembled the choir. Harry couldn't recall a time when they sounded better as the Great Hall was filled with joyous melodies. When the choir had finished several students took turns presenting short skits, some dramatic, some comedic. It was during the last of these skits that Neville Longbottom made his way from the head table to Gryffindor table.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, are you enjoying the evening?" They all indicated they were and Neville nervously shuffled in place before continuing, "That's good, look I'm afraid I have some bad news. All four of you have to report to the greenhouses first thing after breakfast tomorrow for detention and Gryffindor will be knocked five points each."

Their attention was now pulled from the entertainments and fully on Neville, "What! Why?"

Neville fidgeted with a tie that wasn't there before answering, "You all left the boundaries of Hogsmeade. Look you're not the only ones in trouble. I wasn't going to say anything about it, but Professor McGonagall found out somehow. She gave me a royal telling off, seeing as how I'm a member of staff, witnessed the whole thing, and didn't do anything about it. You know, she can be pretty scary when she isn't pleased with you."

"You're preaching to the choir there mate," a disgruntled Ron muttered.

A brief amused smile flashed across Neville's face, "Right, well I've got to head over to the Ravenclaw table and deliver the news to Su, Kevin and Luna."

"But Luna didn't leave Hogsmeade," Harry protested.

"No, but she was late returning to the school. I'll see you in the morning."

The four Gryffindors watched Neville's back as he made his way across the room. Ron, who for the first time ever had managed to make it through the first two months of the term without getting a detention, pushed his third desert to the center of the table. "I'm going to bed."

"Hold on, I'll go with you," Hermione announced as she stood to join him. Before Ginny or Harry could react in any way she shot them both a steely glare, "Oh shut up, both of you."

The following morning the seven censured students assembled in the entry hall before trudging off to the greenhouses. The mood was somber as they crossed the courtyard, their combined breath hanging in the air like a cloud tracking their every move. As they crossed the yard Harry spotted Haydon Piper, Albert Albert and a girl he recognized but didn't know, gathered in the corner farthest from the castle. All three had their wands drawn and appeared to be trying to cast spells on each other. Harry pointed them out to the others and excused himself to go say hello. Approaching he watched the young witch point her wand at Haydon and attempt a disarming spell with no affect.

"What are you three up to?" Harry's sudden appearance caused the three first years to jump as they spun to face him.

"Oh, hi Harry," the adrenalin coursing through his veins caused Haydon to speak faster then usual, "We were just practicing our magic."

"Don't you think Expelliarmus is a little advanced? Harry smiled at Haydon and glanced at the other two who seemed to be trying to memorize the top of their shoes. "Who are your friend's? I remember Albert's name from the sorting, kind of hard to forget actually." Albert blushed and Harry continued, "I also remember the young lady, but I'm afraid I can't recall her name."

Haydon quickly made introductions, "Harry this is Gwen, she's from Godric's Hollow just like us. Gwen and Albert, I think you know this is Harry Potter."

Albert and Gwen both timidly said, "Hello Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "Please call me Harry." Haydon laughed and Harry turned his attention back to his young friend. "Just what do you find so funny?"

"I was just thinking how cheesed Vaughn is going to be when he finds out Al and Gwen get to call you Harry and he still has to call you Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed, "That's right, I did have a little bit of a go at him on the train. He was sorted into Ravenclaw right? I'll try to have a chat with him at lunch. Now, about the disarming spell," Harry took out his wand, "you need to flick the end of your wand ever so slightly. Like this," Harry flexed his wrist causing the wand tip to move almost imperceptibly. "Why don't you go ahead and try it on me."

Haydon looked at Harry, not certain he'd heard correctly, "You want me to try the spell on you? Are you sure?" Harry nodded and Haydon practiced the movement he had been shown a few times before pointing his wand at Harry. "Expelliarmus."

Harry's wand fluttered and almost managed to make it out of his hand. Smiling he walked to Haydon and tussled his hair. "Not bad for early days, keep working on it and you'll be winning duels against fourth years by the end of term. Now if you'll excuse me I need to catch up with the others. It was good to meet you Albert, Gwen. See you around."

"See you around Harry," all three answered in unison.

A smiling Ginny was waiting for Harry by the gate leading from the courtyard. She extended her hand to him as he approached and he took it into his own as they continued on their way. They soon reached the greenhouses and joined the others who were suspiciously eyeing two large piles of dragon dung.

A few minutes later they were joined by Neville who struck Ron as all together too chipper given the situation. "Morning guys, sorry you have to be here this morning but with all of you this shouldn't take long. Truth is Pomona, excuse me, Professor Sprout and I were going to have to do this today anyway, so as much as I hate to give you detentions it's really a good break for us."

"Lucky you," Ron mumbled.

Neville cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, this shouldn't take to long. Now if you'll each grab one of the spades leaning against Greenhouse Two, I'll show you what needs to be done."

One by one the others lumbered to Greenhouse Two and collected their implements before rejoining Neville in front of the dragon dung. "On the bright side, at least it's not steaming," Harry whispered to Ron who snorted despite his foul mood.

"Right," Neville began, "What we have here is dragon dung from the Romanian reservation and the Hebrides. For optimal use as fertilizer they should be mixed to get the full benefits from the different types. The pile from Romania arrives mixed, so what you have to do this morning is add the dung from the Hebrides, once they've been mixed you can use levitation to transport it all to the composting bin. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Su. "Why can't it be mixed with magic?"

"It's been tried," Neville replied shaking his head, "Just doesn't work as well. Maybe one day one of you good with spells types could work with one of us good with Herbology types and we could figure out a way. Anything else? Right, then have it. You should be able to finish in time to cleanup before lunch. I'll be in my office grading parchments, let me know when you're done."

The seven dug into their task with less than enthusiastic gusto. Luna, Su and Kevin shifted the Hebrides pile while Hermione, Ginny and Ron moved the Romanian. Not really sure how he managed to draw what he considered the short straw, Harry found himself turning over the rapidly growing combined mound. The job continued in a professional manner until Kevin inadvertently dumped a shovel full onto Harry's shoes. Despite Kevin's protestations that it was completely accidental, Harry didn't hesitate to return the favor. This prompted a response from Su, who was countered by Ginny. Initially the battle lines were drawn straight down House lines, but situation soon dissolved into general chaos and the casual passer by might very well have thought the shit had quite literally hit the fan.

The battle raged for several minutes, leaving all seven leaning over their shovels, laughing between gasps of breath. "Well it's been mixed," Hermione noted, "Now all we have to do is gather it back up and move it to the bins. What started this whole mess anyway?" Harry and Kevin, who were standing with their arms around each others shoulders, offered up the explanation. Hermione looked at both of them and burst into a new fit of laughter, extending her leg she asked, "Why didn't you do like the rest of us and grab a pair of Wellingtons when you picked up your spades?"

Harry and Kevin looked at each other, looked at the others, and back at each other. For a brief moment it seemed like the chaos just might resume. Instead Kevin took Harry's shovel, "Here, why don't I take these back to greenhouse two, while the rest of you start floating this to the bins. Like Hermione said, I think it's mixed well enough."

The others agreed and soon the task was completed. They reported to Neville who had to repress an urge to laugh as he looked them all over. "Right, well thanks guys, you're released to go about your own business. One word of advice before you take off, take a shower, you all kind of stink."

Despite firmly believing that it would be well worth another detention to drag a professor through the composting bins, Harry resisted the temptation and joined the others as they walked back to their common rooms. At lunch he stayed true to his word, joined by Ginny he surprised Vaughn and his friends by sliding onto the bench next to them and eating his lunch at the Ravenclaw table. After a pleasant chat, during which the first years relished in the attention being shown to them by not just two seventh years, but two seventh years so well known, Harry and Ginny took their leave and went for a walk around the grounds. They eventually found themselves lying under a tree by the lake, watching wispy white clouds drifting above the bare branches.

Harry turned his head and looked at Ginny. To him she not only appeared to be deep in thought, but also worried. He rolled onto his side and brushed a windblown strand of hair from her face. "What you thinking about?"

Ginny turned, looked at Harry, and half smiled, "Nothing, just watching the clouds."

Harry considered accepting her answer at face value, but something in her expression told him she had a concern she really wanted to discuss. "You sure there isn't something else?"

Taking a deep breath Ginny pulled herself to a sitting position, her head down, her gaze firmly locked on her the ground in front of her feet, she whispered, "I worry about you becoming an Auror." She looked up at him and a single tear slid down her check, "Don't worry about it, you'd be a great one and I don't want to tell you what to do. It's just that when I saw you with Haydon and his friends this morning it made me think back to the start of Dumbledore's Army and what a great teacher you are. I couldn't help thinking how much safer a future that would be."

Harry sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "You're not the only one concerned with my career choice. Shortly before we left for school, Ron made it pretty clear he thinks I should do something else with my life. Although to be honest, I think he was more concerned with the Cannons finally having a winning season then my safety."

Ginny laughed a little sigh of a laugh and stared straight ahead. After what seemed like hours of silence she turned to Harry. "I know you don't like people telling you this, and coming from your fiancée it probably sounds obligatory, but you really are a very powerful wizard." Harry tried to respond, but Ginny cut him off, "I know you're going to say you almost always had help, or just got lucky, or only were doing what had to be done. But just stop and think for a moment, the one undeniable thing is you were successful. Maybe it was lucky sometimes and maybe it didn't always work out the way you planed, but you did succeed. Harry I've seen it with my own eyes; you can do things that the vast majority of people only wish they could do, and I've heard about things you've done that even more wouldn't dream of trying." Ginny went quiet again and Harry again allowed her time to collect her thoughts. Finally she drew a deep breath, "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that with your abilities, good heart and intelligence, you could do anything and be successful. Like I said, I don't want to tell you what to do, you deserve to do something that makes you happy, just think about it. O.K.?"

Harry grinned, "What nothing about my good looks?" Ginny's elbow found his ribs with a force that was on the high end of a friendly jab. "O.K., sorry, I will. To tell you the truth, I have been. I guess if I'm going to be honest, I'd have to admit the only thing concerning my future I'm sure about is that it includes you."


	37. Doubts and Results

Doubts and Results

The week following Halloween found the level of excitement growing on a daily basis in the corridors of Hogwarts. Saturday morning would mark the beginning of the Quidditch Cup, with Slytherin and Gryffindor playing the traditional first match. Each passing day brought the appearance of new banners and an intensified debate over which house was in with the best chance to win. Most agreed that there was very little to separate the sides, the consensus being that the green and silver had a slight edge at keeper, but this would be more than offset by the maroon and gold's attacking power. The real question in most people's mind's was could the bravery and flying ability of Harry Potter out duel the patience and tactical ability of the Slytherin seeker, Nolan Harper.

Harry found he was not immune from these doubts, true he had no problems following the snitch when he attended the Wigtown scrimmage and the Chudley game, but that was sitting in the stands. On Saturday he'd have to contend with another seeker trying to distract him, not to mention two Beaters doing their best to knock him off his broom. He tried to reinsure himself with the thought that he had been having great practices, but his mind always came back to it only being practice and not a real game. Without success he tried repeatedly to push the doubts to the far recesses of his brain, to a spot behind the millions of boring day to day observations that everyone has, but no one remembers. Not wanting to distract any of his teammates with these worries Harry kept them to himself and by Friday evening was finding it next to impossible to be in the company of others.

"Harry… Harry, are you listening?" Ginny had been trying to go over the strategy for the match one last time.

Harry blinked, looked around the common room at his fellow Gryffindors and pushed himself up from the chair he'd been sharing with Ginny. "Sorry Gin, I was just playing through some things in my mind. I'll think I'll take a walk."

Ginny stood to follow Harry as he left the room, but Ron grabbed her by the shoulder, "Let him go, good things happen when he walks off by himself."

Shaking herself free Ginny spun to face her brother, "Good things happen! The last time he walked off by himself he blew the back of his parent's cottage, and the time before that he was killed, or at least he intended to be killed! Did you just happen to forget those little details!"

Ron flushed scarlet, but didn't back down, "And, the time before that he figured out the horcrux or hallows thing and before that he found me and we destroyed the locket! Maybe it wasn't always pleasant but it still worked out!"

Hermione tried to take hold of Ron's arm but he pulled it from her. Realizing what he'd just done, Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Look, all I'm trying to say is he needs some time to get his head around tomorrow's match. I'm sure you've noticed he's been getting more and more withdrawn as the week has passed. I for one can't say that I blame him. The guy hasn't played a competitive match in ages and all of a sudden all the talk is about how he or Harper will be the difference. Hell, we've all had a go at him about it, and Slytherin has practically made it their mantra. Just give him an hour or two and you'll see, he'll be back in high spirits and tomorrow morning he'll pull off some sort of amazing thing that none of us have every seen before."

Ginny plopped back into the chair and folded her arms across her chest, "Fine, I'll give him an hour and then I'm going to go looking for him." She looked up at Ron and forced a smile, but her puffy eyes told him she was far from feeling good about the situation.

Ron looked at his little sister and for the first time in all the arguments they'd had over the years tried to come up with something comforting to say. The best he found was, "Ginny I'm sorry I shouted at you."

Ginny dragged the sleeve of her shirt across her eyes and whispered, "Me too."

Hermione once again took hold of Ron's arm and this time he welcomed her touch. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, "You're a good friend and a good brother. Come on, Ginny could use some time alone too."

Harry walked the corridors of the castle lost in his own thoughts, unaware of the people or things around him, until he bumped into the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Looking up, he tried to remember just how he'd managed to find his way to the fifth floor. Then another thought entered his head, the prefects bathroom was just four doors down. Taking a bath there had worked for him when he needed to find answers before, maybe it would again.

Certain that he wouldn't be able to get in, that the password must have been changed many times since his fourth year Harry stood in front of the door and said, "Pine fresh." Much to his surprise the door swung open allowing him access. Entering the room he bolted the door, walked to the taps and started filling the bath. As it filled he removed his clothes, hung them on a hook and picked up a towel. Closing the tap he slid into the warm water, relishing the relaxing effect as it washed over him. Leaning his head back, Harry smiled at the picture of the mermaid, closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. He was having some success in his endeavor when a coughy, weepy, splash announced he was no longer alone.

"Myrtle is that you?"

Moaning Myrtle rose from the stall at the far end of the room and floated towards the bath, "And just who else would it be? What are you doing in this room Harry; do you have another puzzle to solve?"

"Something like that Myrtle, I've been worrying about tomorrow's quidditch match and figured this bath helped once before, maybe it can again."

Myrtle soared into the air before plunging into the bath and reappearing next to Harry, "I don't know why you're worried. I overheard two Slytherin girls talking yesterday and they said Nolan Harper is a nervous wreck from thinking about flying against you."

Harry smiled at Myrtle's revelation and a week's worth of self inflicted pressure and tension lifted off his shoulders. "Thanks Myrtle, that really helped a lot." He started to get out of the bath, but suffered a moment of modesty. "Myrtle I'm getting out now, would you mind averting your gaze?"

The normally dour Myrtle giggled, "Pity, you've grown up so nicely." She raised into the air, said, "Good bye Harry," and disappeared down the sink.

There was a noticeable spring in Harry's step as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was waiting for him in the corridor and took him to the side, "Listen mate, before you go back in there you need to know something. Ginny and I had a little row after you left." He went on to fill Harry in on all the details and ended with, "She worries about you mate, more than she worries about herself."

Harry stared at the ceiling and drew a deep breath, "I know she does, and if the roles were reversed I'd be the same way. I'm not sure how, but I will make it up to her."

Harry entered the common room, walked straight to Ginny, offered her his hand and helped her up. As they embraced he whispered, "Do you want to take a walk? We could find some place quiet and talk." Ginny nodded her head yes and together they started to make their way from the room. Just before they stepped through the portrait hole Harry realized that the rest of the house might just be a little concerned. He turned back to the room and shouted, "Tomorrow we skin the snake!" A loud cheer erupted from the assembled Gryffindors and echoed after Harry and Ginny as they made their way down the staircase.

The following morning Harry took a seat in the Gryffindor changing rooms feeling confident; he'd just flown an outstanding warm-up and was quite certain any tactical rustiness would be chipped away within minutes of the opening whistle. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes, drew a long slow breath and waited for Ginny's pre-game talk. She soon entered the room accompanied by Professor Nelson who, as head of house, wished them the traditional good luck, before departing for the staff section of the stands. Ginny congratulated everyone for the good warm up before moving on to a quick recap of the match strategies and releasing the alternates to the team area. The seven starters all stood and formed a circle in the center of the room, arms over each others shoulders, each taking a moment for their own thoughts.

"Ginny whispered, "Who are we?"

The remaining six whispered, "Gryffindor."

Over and over the question and answer were repeated, each time becoming louder and more intense, until Ginny inserted her hand into the center of the circle. The others did like wise and they broke the huddle with an ear shattering "Go, Go, Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors exited the changing room to find the Slytherins already forming a line behind and to the left of Madam Hooch. They took their spot on her right and she led both teams onto the pitch as the full stands erupted with cheers. Taking her spot in the center of the field, Madam Hooch observed the formality of instructing both teams to circle around her prior to issuing her pre-game instructions. When she completed her talk, she called both captains forward to shake hands, ordered the teams onto their brooms, released the snitch and bludgers, blew her whistle and threw the quaffle into play.

Harry climbed slowly, keeping one eye on the Slytherin seeker and one eye on the lookout for the snitch. He wasn't surprised to find his counterpart doing the same, certain the Slytherin strategy had to be similar to the one Ginny had devised for Gryffindor. They wanted to try and score one hundred fifty points before catching the snitch and ending the game. This would give them three hundred points and a good start towards winning the cup. The one proviso was that Harry would attempt to capture the snitch if Slytherin should somehow manage to open a lead of one hundred points or more.

By the time he had climbed to a little over two hundred feet above the field Harry had spotted the snitch and leveled his flight. Looking across at Harper, Harry verified that he too had leveled his flight and chanced a look at the score board. While climbing he heard the cheers and now saw that it was Gryffindor who had scored and lead the game ten to zero. Taking a quick look at the pitch he saw Ginny intercept a pass and play the quaffle forward to Jimmy Peaks who flew forward and tried crossing to Dean Thomas, only to have the quaffle intercepted by Slytherin. They immediately counter attacked and built a great scoring chance which was denied by Ron. Suddenly Harper veered off over the stands and started to climb. Not wanting to tip his hand, at having spotted the snitch, Harry stopped watching the game below and went after him. So it continued for the next two hours, Harper would feint and Harry would follow, Harry would feint and Harper would follow both certain the other was only biding their time until they wanted to end the game.

Following a particularly steep Wronski feint, Harry had just regained his altitude and started looking for the snitch. He found it almost immediately and couldn't believe his eyes; it was flying along only thirty yards, a mere twenty seven and half meters, behind Harper. If he should turn and see it the game would be over before Harry could make it halfway across the pitch. Taking a quick look at the score board; Harry saw the game was now tied at one hundred forty.

"Close enough," thought Harry, "Time to end this. Now comes the tricky part, how do I get to the thing without tipping my hand?"

Harry accelerated, Harper and the snitch accelerated with him, Harry slowed, Harper and the snitch slowed with him. Harry thought maybe he could change direction and the snitch would continue to fly on, leaving Harper's tail. It didn't work. Glancing at the scoreboard he saw Slytherin had the lead one hundred eighty to one hundred fifty, he had to figure something out now. Suddenly Harry was struck with inspiration, pulling hard back on the handle of his Firebolt he started to climb straight up. Passing through five hundred feet he looked back over his shoulder, Harper and the snitch were following.

Harry smiled and thought, "Excellent, if this kid can keep up this just might work." He climbed another seven hundred feet, his airspeed was all but gone and he was in danger of stalling. Pulling with all his strength Harry managed to loop over so he was hanging inverted, looking back at Harper, the snitch still flying just behind him. The trap was set and now it would be sprung. As Harper continued to climb, scrubbing off airspeed Harry rolled through the top of the loop and started to dive downward, gaining speed with every foot he dove. What neither he nor any of the spectators were aware of was that muggle pilots had used this maneuver for years, all they knew was that they had just witnessed the first ever Potter loop. Harry continued to dive; the wind forcing his goggles hard into his eye sockets, as he streaked past Harper, Luke Aarons tried his best to join him, keeping a lookout for any bludger that might ruin the day. Harry extended his arm, opened his hand and it was over! Gryffindor had won three hundred to one hundred eighty. Pulling out of the dive Harry held the snitch over his head.

Luke Aarons flew next to him and slapped his back, "Well played mate, ain't never seen anyone pull a stunt like that before."

"Thanks," Was all Harry managed as the cheers rose from bellow. "Come on, let's join the others."

Harry and Luke started to fly down to meet their teammates who had already started up towards them. As they descended Harry noticed Theodore Nott, one of the Slytherin beaters, intercept a bludger that was being summoned back by Madam Hooch, He drove it hard at the back of the climbing Gryffindors. Before he could shout a warning the bludger smashed into Ginny's back, knocking her from her Firebolt.

"GINNY!"

Harry dropped the snitch and dove hard, racing the impossible, trying to catch the limp form of the falling redhead. The thought that Madam Hooch and other members of staff were at this very moment taking steps to protect Ginny from falling to her death never crossed his mind. All that mattered to him was that the person that mattered more to him then any other, even himself, was in danger and he had to do something to help her. Harry didn't know if his idea would work or not, but it was all he had. Leaning low over his broom he extended his right arm towards Ginny and shouted out, "Arresto Momentum!"

Without the aid of his wand the spell wasn't strong enough to fully cushion Ginny's fall, but it was strong enough to slow her down, allowing Harry the time needed to fly next to her and scoop her into his arms. He held her tight to his chest and slowly circled to the ground, refusing the help of the others. When at last they touched down, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. She helped Harry lay Ginny on the grass and gave her a quick examination. "She'll be alright Potter, but I have to get her to the Hospital Wing straight away."

Madam Pomfrey levitated Ginny and started floating her from the pitch. Harry walked beside Ginny holding her hands, until he noticed the ruckus taking place on the far side of the pitch. Professors Nelson, Slughorn and Gleichman were doing their best to stop the rest of the Gryffindor team from attacking the Slytherin team as they retreated to their dressing room. Harry sprinted from Ginny's side, flanked the three professors and found himself facing the Slytherins.

With clenched fists he called out, "Oy, Nott!"

Theodore Nott smirked at Harry, "What are you going to do Potter, fight all of us?" Reaching into his glove he produced his wand, "Without your wand?"

The elevated levels of adrenalin and testosterone coursing through Harry's veins caused his heart to race and his breathing to be rapid, almost panting. Yet his mind remained clear, after the experience saving Ginny he had no doubt what he was about to try would work. He extended his arm, "Expelliarmus." Whereas Harry's Expelliarmus was usually likely to send both the wizard and wand flying, this time it only caused Nott's wand to fall from his hand. Harry didn't pause; he waved his arm in an arch across the front of the Slytherins, "Stupefy." Once again the spell wasn't nearly as strong as it would have been if Harry had his wand, however three of the Slytheins stumbled and two more fell, slow to get back to their feet. The whole team broke for the changing rooms at a full sprint. Harry walked to Nott's wand, picked it up, broke it in half and threw it after him. "Yes I am! Even without my wand!"

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the calm unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall, "Potter, I think you've made your point. Why don't you and your teammates get changed, then you and Mr. Weasley can visit Miss Weasley in the Hospital Wing."

Knowing he wouldn't win this argument, Harry made it anyway, "Professor, if it's all the same I'd just as soon go see her now."

Professor McGonagall had anticipated this response and her voice remained calm, "It's not all the same Potter, you need to calm down and Madam Pomfrey needs time to work. A few minutes won't make any difference."

Deliberately moving slowly, Harry turned to look the Headmistress in the eyes deciding to try an appeal to her compassionate side, "Please Professor, she's my fiancée."

Minerva McGonagall had been teaching for many years and had dealt with many students who weren't happy with her directions. However she had never developed immunity to the humanity of a student facing a personal crisis. Her heart truly went out to Harry, but it didn't change the truth of the situation. "I'm sorry Potter, the answer is final and remains no."

"I understand Professor." Harry turned and started walking towards the changing room.

He was immediately joined by Ron, who addressed a concern Harry hadn't yet considered. "Don't worry about it mate, everyone saw Nott pull his wand on you, they all know it was self-defense. Not that the dirty son of a hag didn't have it coming, bloody hell Harry where and when did you learn all that?"

Harry continued walking at a fast pace, his only real concern was getting to Ginny. "I didn't learn it anywhere, I just did it. My arm feels like it's been crushed though."

Ron wasn't the only one with questions about the events they'd just witnessed. With the pitch now safely cleared, Minerva McGonagall had been joined by the members of the staff not standing security in the changing room corridor. "Nelson, you were an Auror, have you ever seen anything like that?"

Adam Nelson nodded, "I have Headmistress, both good wizard and bad, but never someone so young. Wandless magic is one thing, but arcing a Stupefy like that is a skill that usually takes years just to learn, never mind master."

"Make no mistake," Madelhari Gleichman inserted, "What you witnessed was not learned, it was natural. Harry Potter is no closer to unlocking his full powers then any other wizard his age; he merely has more of them."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, we don't want to see a repeat at this moment." Professor McGonagall turned to Adam Nelson, "They're your lads; perhaps you should join Professor Slughorn and keep an eye on things in the changing rooms."

Harry changed as quickly as he could and was about to leave when Ron called him over to Ginny's locker, "I'll gather up the rest of Ginny's things and take them to the dorm, but she might want this straight away." He handed Harry the diamond and ruby ring.

"Thanks mate, I'm sure she will," Harry put the ring in his pocket and left the room. Instead of turning to the exit, he turned and reentered the playing field. Mounting his Firebolt he pushed off and flew to the castle, avoiding the crowd that had assembled outside the grounds.


	38. We'll Have to See What Happens

We'll Have to See What Happens

Ron and Hermione passed Professor McGonagall as they entered the Hospital Wing and she stopped briefly to let them know Ginny was expected to make a full recovery. They both thanked her before continuing on to the Common Ward, making their way along the rows of beds to the where Ginny lay sleeping peacefully. Harry was in attendance by her side, her hand in his, as he had been since leaving the quidditch pitch and returning to the castle. He looked up to acknowledge their arrival as Hermione stopped at the foot of the bed, a concerned look on her face, her hands clasped in front of her waist.

Ron approached and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "How's she doing?"

Harry placed Ginny's hand gently back onto the bed and stood to stretch, "She's been sleeping the whole time I've been here, Madam Pomfrey placed her under a sleeping spell. She said a sleeping potion would be better, but couldn't administer it because Ginny was unconscious." Harry sat back down and took Ginny's hand back into his own. "The bludger broke her scapula, the big flat bone on the back of the shoulder, and Madam Pomfrey says the impact was so strong that it snapped Ginny's head back and gave her a concussion. That's why she passed out, and why she's under a sleeping spell. I guess the brain is supposed to heal better when it's not busy thinking about things or something like that."

Ron stepped past Harry and touched Ginny softly on the cheek. Turning he addressed both Hermione and Harry, "Now that I know what her injuries are, I'm going to go and contact Mom and Dad."

Continuing to look a Ginny, Harry shook his head, "You don't need to. Professor McGonagall has already taken care of it; she sent a patronus just before you got here."

"Oh, right, I guess we'll stay here then." Ron quickly glanced around the room and retrieved a chair for both himself and Hermione. The took their seats opposite Harry and joined him in keeping a vigil over Ginny's bed until Madam Pomfrey appeared, announcing that visiting hours were over and it was time for them to leave.

"But she's my fiancée, I should stay with her," Harry protested.

With a professional look and demeanor Poppy Pomfrey responded, "And Mr. Weasley is her brother, if there are any developments I'll let you know."

"But I'm Harry Potter." Just that simply, with no emotion, no sense of urgency, no tone of it being a command, the words left Harry's mouth. He hadn't planed on trying to use his fame as leverage and he hated himself for it the moment it happened.

Over the years Poppy Pomfrey had experienced many individuals attempting to use their money, power, or fame to force their will upon her. If Lucius Malfoy's ego driven, pompous attitude failed to sway her, there was no way Harry's unintentional argument would have any effect. With no visible change to her demeanor she replied, "Very well Mr. Potter, if any evil wizards appear, I shall summon you immediately."

What happened next was something that was destined to be debated between Ron and Harry for many years to come. Harry had accepted the truth of the situation and was prepared to leave when Ron stepped up beside him and bumped his right arm. If it was intentional or not didn't' really matter at the time, Harry's reaction was to involuntarily turn away, wince in pain and exclaim, "Bloody hell Ron, mind where you're going!"

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with your arm Potter?"

Harry subconsciously pulled his arm away from the others, "Nothing, just some bruising from today's match."

"Of course it is." Madam Pomfrey had an unmistakable no nonsense look on her face as she stepped towards him and extended her hand, "Let's have a look at it."

Pulling back his the sleeve of his sweater Harry exposed a bruised and swollen arm for the Healer's examination. She looked it over for many moments, clicking and murmuring to herself. Finally she looked Harry if the face, "I'm going to have to give this a more thorough exam Potter, but I'll be surprised if every bone from your elbow to the tips of your fingers doesn't have a hairline fracture, or worse. Arresto Momentum, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, gallant and brave to be sure, but also very foolish. What were you thinking trying spells like that without a wand? Without the proper training, not just in technique, but also physical development you could…

"Break every bone in my arm," Harry finished the sentence with a wry grin.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry and for the briefest moment a smile flickered on her face, "Or worse, but that is correct. You are very fortunate Mr. Potter; you could have lost your finger tips. I'm afraid you'll be spending the night here and before you ask, yes you may have the bed next to Miss Weasley's."

"Bad luck that," Ron smiled, giving Harry a wink. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow mate." Ron took Hermione's hand and together they departed the Hospital Wing.

"See you tomorrow," Harry answered after them, already being hustled into the bed by Madam Pomfrey.

While he was pleased to be able to spend the night in close proximity to Ginny, Harry found that the sensation of twenty nine bones knitting themselves back together was far worse than the pain of the original injury. While he desired to stay awake and keep an eye on Ginny, by the early morning hours the discomfort, Harry refused to acknowledge it as pain, had him wishing he'd allowed Madam Pomfrey to administer a sleeping potion. Finally his body's demand for sleep became the deciding factor and he drifted off to a fitful slumber. Again and again the image of Ginny falling, just out of his reach, filled his dreams. When his mind allowed him a respite from this picture it was quickly replaced by a gruesome scene of his fingers detaching from his hand and flying towards a group of horrified Slytherins. When at last the troubling depictions departed his mind, Harry became slowly aware of a bright light intruding on his conscious. Slowly he opened his eyes and the shadowy shapes around his bed came into focus. Ron and Hermione were standing at the foot of his and Ginny's beds. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat between the beds talking with Ginny. Ginny! The reality that she was awake, sitting up in the bed and talking with her parents filled him with a warm glow.

Harry propped himself up on the bed and turned to face Ginny, "Good morning, it is still morning, isn't it?"

Molly Weasley jumped up and wrapped Harry in a huge hug. His arm was feeling much improved, however it was tightly bound to his side and the crushing embraced sent a jolt of pain screaming through his entire body. Harry fought the reflex to pull away and returned Molly's hug with his unencumbered arm.

Releasing Harry from her arms, Molly placed her hands on either side of his head. Her eye's sparkled as she smiled broadly, "Our hero is awake! Thank you so much for looking after our daughter."

Ginny's voice spanned the gap between the two beds, "Please mother, he may have acted heroically, but he wasn't a hero. The Professors wouldn't have let me crash and then he took on a whole quidditch side without a wand, when one of them was armed no less, he was just plain reckless."

Harry couldn't see Ginny, but by the tone of her voice he knew she had started the conversation by rolling her eyes, the very same eyes that now had to be burning brightly with the conviction of her beliefs. Doing his best to extricate himself from Molly, without actually pushing her away, he turned and looked at Ginny, his own eyes burning brightly. "Now you're just being obstinate, by now I'm sure you bloody well know what happened. I didn't stop to think, I just reacted."

Ginny remained unimpressed, as the others looked on with mounting concern she fired right back, "That's right, you didn't think, it never crossed your mind that someone else might just care what happened to you, you just shifted into hero mode, the consequences be damned. And don't you even think about calling me obstinate Harry Potter, not when you've told me one of the things that made you fall in love with me was my willingness to always speak my mind!"

Harry returned fire with a full broadside of his own, "And don't you dare use my heroic nature against me Ginny Weasley, not when you've told me it's one of the things that made you fall in love with me!"

Ginny's eyes were absolutely ablaze, however she found herself without a retort to offer, folding her arms across her chest she fell back into the bed, "Fine!"

Harry folded his left arm across his chest and fell back into his bed, "Fine!"

As Madam Pomfrey rushed from her office to see what the ruckus was about Hermione studied first Harry's face then Ginny's. Neither of them seemed to be truly upset and both of them had their faces contorted into identical pouts. Hermione's reaction was mild at first, an amused grin and an imperceptible chuckle; however it soon grew to the unmistakable grunting sound of a laugh being restrained in her throat. Finally she gave up all pretense of decorum, buried her head in Ron's shoulder and laughed uncontrollably. Ron managed to hold out slightly longer, until he exchanged glances with his father. They both joined Hermione in unabashed laughter at the expense of Harry and Ginny. Molly however wasn't so quick to see the situation as humorous; despite being fully aware the all couples argue, and having to admit that this disagreement seemed very childish indeed, she still harbored a concern that it might somehow put an end to Ginny and Harry's engagement. It was only after the bickering lovebirds joined forces, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face while telling the others that there was nothing funny about the situation, that she allowed herself to relax.

Madam Pomfrey shooed Arthur, Molly, Ron and Hermione away. She examined both Ginny and Harry before announcing that, baring any unforeseen developments, she would release them both after lunch. When the time for their discharged arrived Harry and Ginny were given very strict instructions not to fly for one week. To Harry Madam Pomfrey also added a one month restriction on practicing wandless magic. This last instruction was accompanied by such a severe gaze it left Harry little doubt the healer actually meant don't practice wandless magic again, ever. Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur accompanied Ginny and Harry as they left the Hospital Wing and all six spent a pleasant Sunday afternoon together on the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was during this time that Harry learned the open common room policy had been rescinded with regards to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Until further notice students from each house were forbidden to enter the common room of the other. Harry also found out that Theodore Nott had been removed from the Slytherin quidditch team and, with the exception of classes, was restricted to the common room for four weeks.

With great enthusiasm Ron related the story he'd been told concerning the whole incident. "Now bear in mind I didn't actually witness this but several people have told me pretty much the exact same thing, so I think it's pretty accurate. It seems old Slughorn dragged Nott from the changing room by the ear. He was actually dragging him by the ear! Is that aces or what? Anyway Slughorn and Hooch marched him up to McGonagall's office and people could hear her shouting at him all the way down in the corridor, but no one could really make out what she was saying. Then the gargoyle slid to the side and the spiral staircase started to spin downward. This time Slughorn and Hooch were walking on either side of Nott and he was actually crying. Can you believe that? Big tuff guy, Theodore Nott, was crying just because a skinny old Scottish witch had told him off. You know something Harry, I think I love that old bird, I really do."

Harry laughed at Ron's declaration, "I'm pretty sure you didn't feel that way the last time she told us off."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, can't fault her for that. To be honest I can't really remember for sure what the last thing she told us off for was, but I'm pretty certain we deserved it. Besides it was part of her job, wasn't it?"

"Do you use that selective memory often then?" Hermione teased.

"Every day and twice on Sunday," Ron smiled.

As they continued to walk near the lake Molly pointed out a spot under a large oak tree and announced that it was where she and Arthur had shared their first kiss. Ginny and Hermione both sighed a "how sweet," and even Harry and Ron thought it was a wonderfully sentimental disclosure. However what they overheard next would send things to a whole different level.

Arthur put his arm around Molly's shoulder, leaned over to kiss her on the top of her head and whispered, at a slightly higher volume then intended, "That's right and, if memory serves, it was over there, behind those bushes, that we did something else for the first time."

Molly giggled like a school girl and bumped Arthur with her hip, "Shush the children are here."

Ginny and Ron both flushed red and stopped walking, causing Harry and Hermione to stop with them. Ron stared straight at the ground, while Ginny shifted from looking at the sky, to looking at her parents. She next looked at Harry, but found this only increased her embarrassment, and her gaze once again shifted upwards.

Harry leaned over to Ginny and whispered, "Do you suppose they had as much fun as we did in your room the night before I saw you off to school last spring." He didn't know why he'd done it, maybe Ginny was right and sometimes he just didn't think. Not that it mattered anymore, it had been done and for this he received a kick on the ankle from Ginny.

Her embarrassment was not yet complete however as Hermione quickly added, "Oh, give him a break Ginny, you wrote me about as soon as I was back from Australia."

Ginny glared at Hermione, but what could she say the truth was the truth. She quickly changed to a new tack and asked Hermione, "What about the news you wrote back?"

Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry and finally Ron, after a moment's hesitation she said, "Since I'm sure Harry must know already, it was in the guest room of my parent's house in Australia, about the same time."

Harry looked across at Ron, who steadfastly refused to look up, before responding, "No, I didn't know that."

Hermione looked at Harry with raised eyebrows before turning to Ron, "Thank you Ron."

"Thank him for what?" Harry asked with a roguish grin, "The time in the guest room or the discretion not to talk about it?"

Ginny gave Harry's ankle another kick, Hermione gave him a punch in the shoulder, Ron just mumbled, "Will you all please just shut it."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione's reaction to Ron's request wasn't so much a laugh as a snort followed by a quick attempt to compose themselves, as Arthur turned his head and asked, "Why have you four stopped walking?"

Ron's mind was a total blank and he preferred to keep it that way, as any attempt to answer would only force him to remember what he had overheard his father say. Ginny was certain that had it been only her mother she would have had no problem answering. But how could daddy's little girl comment on a subject like this? Hermione, who never seemed to be speechless, remained tight lipped unsure how to best address the issue. Seeing that the responsibility for answering had fallen to him, Harry looked Arthur square in the eye, "It seemed you and Mrs. Weasley were having a conversation of a personal nature sir. It was only prudent to lag behind and give you some privacy."

Arthur's years working in The Ministry had taught him many things, the two that seemed best applied to this situation were the ability to recognize a verbal sidestep, and how to maintain his composure in awkward situations. What his experience had not taught him was how to prevent his cheeks from flushing as the understanding of Harry's answer dawned upon him. With a completely professional demeanor he responded, "Yes, I see, very judicious on all four of your parts, thank you. However, as the conversation has been completed I see no reason why we shouldn't continue our walk as before."

"Nice save," Hermione whispered.

"You are so full of it," Ginny added.

"I still wish you would all just shut it," Ron chipped in.

The six continued their walk and by the time they reached the gates any residual awkwardness had vanished. Molly gave them all hugs and instructions to make sure they didn't have to see each other again until Christmas break. She then took great pains to ensure they realized she wouldn't mind seeing them again before then, just that she didn't want to have to see them again. The other five all watched with bemused smiles as she became more and more flustered.

Finally Arthur came to her rescue, "They all understand what you mean dear. Now, these four have to get back to The Great Hall for dinner and we need to get back home. Let's finish our goodbyes and then we can all be off," another round of hugs followed before Arthur and Molly finally departed for The Burrow.

As the remaining four made their way back to the castle Ginny asked, "So do you want to break into Filch's office tonight?"

"That's right, our bet!" For the benefit of Ron and Hermione who were both giving him quizzical stares Harry added, "Ginny and I have a little wager over the number of detentions Luna has received. I maintain it's less then half as many as me."

"Harry it may be close but I'm pretty sure Ginny is going to win this one," was Hermione's immediate response.

"First off," started Ron, "I'd like to make it perfectly clear that I have no desire to know what you two have wagered on this. Second, sorry mate but the girls are right."

Harry looked at the three of them, "How can everybody but me know about this?"

Smiling broadly, Ron looked at Harry and replied, "Well you were always serving detentions, weren't you? I suspect it kept you from staying current on a great deal of what was going on around the school."

After dinner Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione returned to the common room and spent the balance of Sunday evening completing various assigned projects for Monday's classes. Ron, whose summer decision to become an Auror had him fully dedicated to his studies and achieving as many N.E.W.T.S. as possible, hadn't asked for Hermione's help with a single report since their return to school. However, the events of the weekend had distracted him to the point that he now saw no way to finish without accepting her offer to help with his four pages on Transfiguration. Shortly after midnight Harry announced he was finished and was going to put away his books. As he reached the staircase to the boy's dormitory, Ginny announced she to was finished and made her way towards the girl's. When they returned a few minutes later the common room wasn't empty, however all the remaining students were upper years who had grown accustomed to Harry and Ginny slipping out after hours for 'walks in the moonlight'. Consequently, they paid no attention when Harry threw his cloak over himself and Ginny, and the portrait hole appeared to swing open of its own accord.

Holding hands under the cloak Ginny and Harry made their way down the staircase to the first floor and then to Filch's office. When the reached the door Ginny removed her wand, but was stopped by Harry.

"Hold on Gin, I don't think we'll have to use Alohomora on this one. Remember Filch is a squib, I doubt there will be any type of magical lock on the door, but he may have gotten somebody to put a magic detection spell on it."

Harry removed his silver knife from the sheath, slid it between the door and the jam, adjacent to the lock, and slowly slid it upward. When he met resistance he adjusted the angle slightly and bumped the knife upward with a quick flick of his wrist. The door popped open and they quickly stepped inside, closing it behind them.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ginny whispered as Harry removed the cloak and stuffed under his jumper.

Harry looked at her, shrugged his shoulders and grinned, "Just picked it up along the way, I am Harry Potter you know."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and they quickly made their way through the chains and manacles hanging from the ceiling to the filing cabinet containing the detention records. The process was straight forward and took less time then either of them had thought it would. Harry quickly totted up his detentions while Ginny did the same with Luna's. When they finished they switched files and again totted the numbers. When they finished the second count they compared the results and, much to Harry's chagrin, found they had both come up with the same answer.

"You all tried to tell me, but if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it," lamented Harry as he returned the records to the cabinet.

"You're not going to be a sore loser, are you?" Ginny teased

Harry shook his head, "No, a bet is a bet."

As he took out the cloak and tossed it over them, Ginny playfully patted him on the rear. "Good this will be fun."

"Not as much fun as I had hoped when I came up with the silly idea," Harry groused. "I really do have to work on the whole acting without thinking thing."

Returning to the common room Ginny and Harry found Hermione and Ron, along with a few others, still up and about. Ron looked up from his parchment, "Well?"

"By the huge margin of one we were all correct," Ginny announced. She turned to Harry, "So when do you want to pay up?"

"I've already been thinking about that," Harry admitted. "I think I'd like to just get it over with slightly more then I'd like to wait for it to be warmer. How bout next Sunday night when we're both allowed to fly again."

Hermione had been watching Harry and now turned to Ginny, "I can't take it anymore, just what did you two bet on this?"

"I don't want to know!" Ron immediately protested. He shoved his forefingers into his ears, "la, la, la, la, I can't hear you, la, la, la, la."

Hermione closed the book she'd been reading, "Fine, I'm finished anyway." She leaned over and gave Ron a quick kiss, "See you in the morning. Ginny, please feel free to stop by my room when you come up."

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and they exchanged good nights before she started across the common room. "Hermione, wait up, I'll come with you."

She caught up with the bushy haired brunette at the base of the stairs and they continued towards the girl's dormitory together. Suddenly a loud, high pitched, "Oh my god, no way!" and laughter echoed back down stairwell, followed by Hermione's unmistakable voice, "That is going to be hilarious! It had to be Harry's idea, it sounds so like something a boy would come up with. Especially if he thought the roles would be reversed."

Ron, along with everyone else still in the common room, looked at Harry with a quizzical expression. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the boy's dorm, "You don't want to know."


	39. Pictures on the Nightstand

Pictures on the Nightstand

For the past week a storm had been forming over the North Sea, biding it's time, waiting for the Gulf Stream to transport reinforcements of warm uplifting air north. Thus strengthened it fell upon the Scottish coast with a howling fury; delivering a one two punch of mountainous waves and fierce wind. Leaving the waves to control the beachhead, the wind continued inland like the plundering Norse of old, a shrieking, never ending battle cry announcing its arrival. Village after village, homestead after homestead, the invasion pushed to the very heart of the highlands, until the incursion reached the gates of Hogwarts castle. Rebuffed by its solid walls the wind raced upward, circling the towers like an invisible rope intent on pulling them down. As it had countless times over the centuries the old fortress stood firm against the onslaught, its vanquished foe forced to retreat into the night with an agonized wail.

Harry lay awake staring into the dark, listening to the wind rattle the windows of the dorm. Despite the restlessness of the previous night, sleep would not come as his mind raced from thought to thought. Something Ginny had said during their argument in the Hospital Wing, earlier in the day, just wasn't setting well. Was he really to quick to act? Did he just shift into hero mode without regard for the concerns of others? But wasn't that who he was, hadn't it been the very thing that enabled him to survive the whole of the previous year? Perhaps, but hadn't it also almost gotten him, and others, killed on more than one occasion, hadn't others died because of it? No, he couldn't blame himself for that. Two simple facts stood out, the very reason for his existence was to destroy a great evil and in the end it was a very carefully, painfully, thought out plan that had enabled him to do it. Still, couldn't he now afford to relax, to take a moment to reflect before acting? The war was over, his destiny was fulfilled, his life was now his to control, to build a new destiny as he saw fit. Merlin how he hated the boy who lived, despised the chosen one, wished to be rid of the savior of the wizarding world! Why couldn't he just be Harry Potter, the man who was alive, the man who lived a quiet life in the country with his beautiful loving wife and their beautiful loving children? Slowly, piece by piece, answers started to form, there was no simple solution, the past had to be the past and he had to move on, leaving that which was no longer needed behind and taking that which would be useful along. But just what did that mean? It sounded a little too much like the ramblings of that toad, Umbridge, to be of any real use. The one thing he was certain of was that he was not alone; others would be there for him. That was one good thing to bring from the past to the future and he was sure he would find more. The alarm clock screeched to life announcing, that had he been sleeping, it was now time to wake up. With a groan Harry pulled himself from his bed and went to wash up before facing the new day.

That morning Harry lagged behind at the conclusion of Transfiguration, seeking to speak with Professor Nelson. "Professor, do you have a moment?"

"Certainly Harry," The tall blond wizard stood and circled to the front of his desk. "First though, there is on little thing. We met before I was a professor, and you will soon no longer be a student, when the others aren't around feel free to call me Adam."

"Thank you Adam," Harry took a moment to consider if he really wanted to continue, "I'm sure you must have heard about my desire to become an Auror." Professor Nelson nodded and Harry continued. "Lately I've been having second thoughts and I was wondering if you could tell me why you decided to leave the department and become a teacher?"

Adam Nelson smiled at Harry, "To be completely honest it was the boredom. Don't get me wrong, there are instances in the life of an Auror that are fear, joy and excitement all wrapped in one glorious, adrenalin packed, moment. However the vast majority of the job is unbelievably tedious, mounds of reports and other parchment-work, or sitting for hours staring at nothing on a stakeout which may or may not produce results. It's not the constant threat of death or the taking of a life that drives some, like Alastor Moody, to the fine edge of sanity; it's the shear mind numbing tedium of the rest of the job."

Harry considered asking if teaching wasn't just as tedious, but decided against it. Figuring it couldn't be, not as long as students like Ron and himself and, if half the stories were true, Haydon Piper and Albert Albert walked the halls of Hogwarts. Instead he moved on to his second area of concern, "Adam, have you had any training in wandless magic, would you be willing to train me?"

"I've been expecting that question since Saturday," Adam admitted. "Harry, the truth is I have had training, but never got the hang of it. If you seriously want to learn I'd recommend Professor Gleichman. I'd be willing to talk with her if you'd like."

That evening Harry met with Madelhari Gleichman who agreed to give him private lessons beginning after the Christmas Holiday. However she made it very clear that she would not start teaching him any techniques until she was satisfied he was physically able to withstand the strain it would place upon his body. To this end she gave him a workout regime he was to begin once Madam Pomfrey's one month restriction had expired. She also warned him that they would begin with the simplest of beginners spells, only moving on once these had been flawlessly mastered and that if she had even the slightest inclination these stipulations had been violated, the lessons would end.

The memory of the previous Saturday still fresh in his mind and his arm still in a sling, or at least it was supposed to be in a sling; Harry had no problem accepting these terms. Returning to Gryffindor Tower, he excused himself from the others at an unusually early hour and climbed the stairs to his room. For the first time in two nights sleep came easy and Harry Potter, the man who was alive, dreamed he was in a apple orchard teaching a young witch, with hair as red as her mothers, how to fly.

The rest of the week passed quickly, the only down moments being Gryffindor's two quidditch practices. Harry found having to watch from the ground maddening, especially when he was trying to give pointers on playing seeker to Stan Primrose. The true fourth year, as it had become vogue to call anyone not repeating a year, was number three on the depth chart behind Harry and Ginny. However with both of them departing at the end of the year he was the heir apparent and Harry had taken it upon himself to teach him as much as possible.

The only other thing that gave Harry pause during the week was the increasing numbers of laughs, giggles, pointed fingers and diverted gazes he was receiving while walking the corridors. On Thursday evening two Hufflepuff girls had actually entered the Gryffindor common room and stood by the portrait hole whispering and casting sideways glances in his direction before skipping off in a giggling fit. By lunch on Saturday Harry had no doubt that better then half the school must have been aware what awaited him the following evening.

At eight o'clock Sunday evening Harry fastened his flying cloak securely around his neck, picked up his Firebolt and departed his dorm room for the common room. Ginny was waiting for him and together they walked to the courtyard before mounting their brooms and flying to the quidditch grounds. The mid autumn air was cool and crisp, the sky clear and starlit, the moon just a tiny hint of a sliver, as they flew a few leisurely laps around the pitch, enjoying the freedom of once again being airborne. Soon they moved to more aggressive maneuvers, testing his newly mended arm to the limit, Harry pulled back on the handle of the Firebolt and climbed straight upward into a Potter loop. Hanging inverted at the top he glanced around for Ginny and found her hanging right beside him, as they rolled through and started their descent old habits took control and he fell into line directly behind her. Once they had leveled off Ginny suddenly stopped, forcing Harry to fly past her, and fell in behind him. This initiated a series of sweeping, looping turns, Ginny and Harry both laughing and shouting as they each attempted to place themselves into what they considered the best viewing position. Finally Ginny indicated they should land and they both touched down by the tunnel leading to the changing rooms.

Walking a short way into the tunnel Ginny turned to Harry, "It's time, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied. "One lap right?"

Ginny nodded, "One lap, totally starkers."

Harry removed his cloak and handed it to Ginny before hesitating, "Would you mind turning around?"

Ginny laughed, "Why? It's not like I haven't seen it before and I won't be watching, O.K. fine, Mr. Suddenly Shy Boy." Ginny turned and held out her arm as Harry quickly stripped and handed her his clothes.

With a deep breath and forceful, "Sod it," he jumped on the Firebolt and flew from the tunnel.

What happened next caught him totally unawares, as he crossed the threshold of the tunnel and entered the pitch, a loud cheer rose from the stands, followed by a multitude of voices crying "Lumos," and the corresponding casting a soft light over the dark ground.

"Where the bloody hell did they all come from?" Harry thought to himself as he streaked forward, his resolve to just get it over with doubly renewed and thankful none of them had gone with Lumos Duo or stronger.

Minerva McGonagall sat in her office meeting with the four heads of house when the unmistakable sounds of cheering drifted up from the grounds below.

"My goodness, what do you suppose that's about?" queried Professor Sprout, "You don't think we should go check on things, do you?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that will be necessary Pomona," the Headmistress answered walking to the window and peering over the grounds. "I'm quite certain it's only Potter flying starkers around the quidditch pitch. Apparently he lost some sort of wager to Miss Weasley."

Professor Nelson jumped to his feet, "He's my house Headmistress, I should go and deal with this!"

Minerva waved for him to sit down, "That won't be necessary Adam, it's not yet after hours and a lack of common sense isn't technically a violation of the rules. In any case, I've already sent Longbottom; he'll deal with anything that needs taking care of."

Professor Nelson returned to his seat and eyed the Headmistress, "Just how did you know about this in advance, if you don't mind my asking?"

Minerva McGonagall left the window and returned to the conference table, "Not at all. The simple answer is that it's my school." She turned her head and winked at the portrait of her predecessor hanging above her desk. The painting of Albus Dumbledore smiled and winked back.

Above the pitch Harry had rounded the south goals and was flying directly towards the changing rooms. The shock of finding himself flying for a crowd had passed and he took the decision that since they couldn't really see anything anyway he might as well have some fun. He pulled the Firebolt into a series of quick loops and rolls before waving as he descended back into the tunnel.

Neville had joined Ginny and they were both laughing uncontrollably as Harry touched down, safely back under the cover of near darkness. Ginny handed Harry his cloak and he wrapped the garment around his body, the warmth it offered making him realize how cold he actually was.

"What in Merlin's name made you pull a stunt like that Harry?" Neville asked, still laughing. "And to think, when Professor McGonagall sent me down her I was upset about being late for my date with Patty."

"To be honest Neville I didn't think it would be me," replied Harry. "That and I probably wasn't thinking. I have it on good authority I do that from time to time. So tell me Professor, if McGonagall sent you, which greenhouse and when?"

"Two, tomorrow after dinner, we'll spend a couple hours talking about other stunts you've pulled over the years while repotting shrivelfigs. Maybe even have a butterbeer or two. Now go get dressed and I'll take care of this lot." Neville walked out of the tunnel sounding very much like a police officer addressing a crowd that had gathered at the scene of a accident, "Right you lot, the show's over, nothing more to see, on your way, that's right move it along now." Harry couldn't help laughing when Neville threw in, "Yous ain't got to go home, but yous can't be staying here."

"Oy Potter," Harry turned to see Ginny standing by the opened changing room door, "Come on shriveledfigs, let's get you warmed up."

"Not funny Weasley."

"Yes it is."

"O.K. maybe it is," Harry admitted as he stepped through the door into the welcoming warmth of the room.

The following morning Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall and took their customary seats next to Ron and Hermione. Harry had barely made it all the way onto the bench when, led by Ron, everyone near him said, "Good morning shriveledfigs."

Harry reached for a slice of toast, covered it with marmalade, looked up and answered, "Good morning." Taking a bit he turned to Ron, "What happened to not wanting to know?"

Ron smiled, "In the end it was kinda hard not to know, figured I might as well just go with it. Don't worry mate, it'll all blow over in two weeks, tops." He leaned over and lowered his tone, "The good news is that no one could actually see anything, and those who claim they could are exaggerating to the positive, if you know what I mean."

"Great," Harry moaned, another rumor to add to the legend of Harry Potter.

This was not the reaction Ron had expected, "But if there's going to be a rumor floating around about you, doesn't this seems a damn sight better being the heir of Slytherin or some of the other things that have been said in the past."

Harry sat his toast down and took a sip of coffee, "Look Ron, you just don't get it. Sure this is a harmless rumor, I guess it could even be considered flattering, and yes it will blow over in a couple of weeks. The thing is you don't have to live with it, do you? Until this passes I'm going to have put up with people staring and whispering and trying to figure out ways to prove or disprove it." He leaned over and spoke softly so Ginny couldn't hear him, "See Romilda down there? She still has some sort of a crush on me, pay attention when we're walking to class this morning, I'll bet you a knut that she'll 'accidentally' brush into me somehow trying to verify if it's true, and I can guarantee you there will be others."

As they left the Great Hall Ron fished a knut from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Blimey, she couldn't get any bolder, just leaning back like that when you walked past. No wonder Ginny gives her the evil eye whenever she sees her."

Harry dropped the knut into his pocket, "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this Ron, Ginny will give us both worse than the evil eye if she ever finds out we bet on it happening."

"She already knows." Ginny's voice didn't sound like a death knoll, but its tone didn't exactly fill Harry with happy thoughts either. "Don't even talk; just be in the south corner of the courtyard before lunch."

As Ginny pushed past Harry and Ron, Hermione instructed Ron to be in the library at the same time. As they watched the girls walk towards the Transfiguration classroom Harry sighed, "Wonderful, two detentions in a single day."

"I don't know what you're upset about," Ron groused. "At least you'll be somewhere you can talk, and there's still a chance you might get to eat lunch."

Ron's predictions turned out to be accurate. He spent the whole of lunch sitting in the library helping Hermione translate ancient Egyptian runes because she pointed out, "He had once actually been to Egypt and deserved credit for having some brains in his head." Not pleased that she had used his own words against him, Ron sat quietly and helped as best he could, the entire time suspecting the real reason he was there was to be kept out of Harry and Ginny's way.

Harry on the other hand was able to enjoy his lunch. Once he explained how he and Ron had come to place the bet on Romilda's actions Ginny admitted that it wasn't really anything worth being upset about, at least not with him. She did however leave no doubt in his mind that a repeat performance was not something that should be considered. By the last Saturday in November the rumors and teasing had become old news and Harry and Ginny were sitting in the grandstands awaiting the start of the quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They both agreed that Ravenclaw was by far the better side however Harry claimed he had a feeling Hufflepuff would win.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is," Ginny teased.

"Hold on, let me take a moment to think about that," Harry said with mock sincerity. "No I don't think so, I don't gamble anymore."

Ginny giggle and leaned over, "Even if…" she whispered the rest to him.

Harry's eyes betrayed nothing of his true feelings as he nonchalantly answered, "Nah, we'd probably end up doing that anyway."

Ginny looked at Harry with mock shock and playfully pushed his shoulder, "Not now we won't."

"We'll see", Harry replied with a grin, as Madam Hooch order the teams into the air and the game got underway. From the very onset Ravenclaw dominated the match, building an embarrassing two hundred to sixty lead. However Harry's prognoses turned out to be correct when Hufflepuffs' seeker secured the snitch and two hundred ten points for the house of the Badger. The result suited Gryffindor to the tee as it meant they would enter the Christmas Holiday with a substantial ninety point lead in the House Cup.

The final two days of November were marked by continuous snow fall creating a clean blanket of white to welcome December. Each day of the new month brought an increased level of excitement to the corridors of Hogwarts as the two week break drew closer. Midmonth found Hagrid dragging the twelve large spruce trees that would decorate the Great Hall from the Forbidden Forest to the castle. The following morning the corridors resonated with the sound of enchanted suits of armor singing Christmas carols and glowed with the twinkle of thousands of live fairies lining the walls. The following weekend was both the last before Christmas break and also a Hogsmeade weekend and unlike the previous one Harry and Ginny planed to spend it alone together.

Saturday morning they met in the common room, had a quick breakfast in the Great Hall and walked to the village. There first stop was Gladrags where Ginny showed Harry the dresses she had selected for Hermione and Luna. While there Harry looked at the dress robes and asked Ginny if she thought he should wear traditional dress or a muggle suit for the wedding. Caught off guard Ginny had to admit she wasn't sure. She had always assumed Harry would wear dress robes, but the image of him in his new suit at his birthday dinner caused her to reconsider. Finally it was Harry who ended the dilemma, declaring that a traditional wedding called for traditional dress. Their next stop was Honeydukes, before moving on to the obligatory stop at The Three Broomsticks. Butterbeers and salutations completed they made there way to the Hog's Head, to say hello to Aberforth, before ending the day at Madam Puddifoot's. Retuning to the castle they headed first to the Hufflepuff common room, were Harry surprised Haydon with a bag of Honeydukes sweets and wishes for a Merry Christmas.

Back in Gryffindor tower Harry entered his room to find Ron standing in front of Dean's night stand. "What are you doing Ron, looking at Dean's sister again?"

As Harry tossed his jacket onto his bed Ron continued to look at the pictures of their third roommate's family, "No I think it's his mom. Harry, come look at this."

Harry joined Ron, "What am I looking at exactly?"

Ron pointed at a picture of a middle aged couple, "That one, take, I don't know, twenty or so years off the women and isn't she the girl Michelle whose picture was with the letter you found in Regulus' stuff."

Harry bent over and picked up the picture for a closer look, "Kreacher."

The house elf appeared with a loud pop and bowed to Harry, "Master Potter wishes Kreacher's services."

"I do Kreacher, the box of Master Regulus' old letters and pictures you gave me over the summer is sitting in the bottom of my wardrobe, I need you to retrieve it for me and bring it back here."

"As Master Potter wishes," Kreacher bowed and with a pop disappeared from the room only to reappear a few moments later.

Harry took the box from the elf's hands and thanked him for his prompt service. Kreacher acknowledged Harry before departing the room once again. Once he was gone, Harry quickly fished through the contents of the box and retrieved the picture of Michelle. Holding it next to the picture of Dean's parents he turned to Ron, "Well, what do you think?"

Ron looked closely at both pictures and ran his hand through his hair, "Harry, I really think they're same person."


	40. Serious Discussions

Serious Discussions

If Ron and Harry's theory proved to be correct the New Year would be very different indeed for the Thomas family. Entering the common room, only to find Dean absent, they inquired after him.

"He's been going out with that Hufflepuff girl, Megan I think her name is. You know the one, shoulder length brown hair, kinda gray-green eyes." Harry and Ron both nodded to acknowledge Luke Aarons and he continued, "I saw them walking back from Hogsmeade together, maybe they're still hanging out somewhere."

"On it," was all Ron said as he started for the portrait hole.

Harry walked to the only girls in the common room, two second years that were busy taking the 'Does he really love you?' quiz in the newest addition of 'Teen Witch' magazine. They both jumped when he spoke to them. "Hi; its Beth and Marla, right?" The two young witches nodded and Harry continued, "Do you know which rooms are Hermione's and Ginny's?"

"You mean in the dorm?" asked Beth in a timid voice.

Harry smiled, "Yes in the dorm. Could you do me a favor and go tell them Ron and I need to see them straight away?"

Beth and Marla didn't even answer before jumping to their feet and bounding up the stairs. Harry chuckled silently; picked up the magazine they'd left behind, sat down and started to thumb through the pages. "Do they all read this stuff?" he wondered to himself. "No wonder they act the way they do, or maybe they publish it because girls really think this way? Bit of the dragon or the egg I guess, either way it's no wonder we blokes can't figure them out." Tossing the magazine onto a side table, he slouched back in the chair and watched the fire dancing across the grate of the large stone fireplace. As the flickering flames leapt from blue, to yellow, to orange, he considered just how to break the news to Dean. None of his ideas really seemed perfect; on the other hand none of them really seemed bad. Deciding that when the time came he would just wing it, Harry stood, stuffed his hands into his pockets and paced the room until Hermione and Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs with their young escorts.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, walking to Harry and wrapping her arm around his.

"Ron's discovered something. Not here, O.K. I'll tell you up in our room."

Harry thanked Beth and Marla for their help before leading Ginny and Hermione up the winding staircase to his room. Once they were all gathered behind the closed door Harry took the picture of Michelle from his pocket and picked up the picture of Dean's parents. "When I got back this afternoon I found Ron looking at the pictures on Dean's nightstand."

"Probably looking at Dean's sister again," Hermione and Ginny announced simultaneously.

A slightly startled Harry looked at both of them, "You two know about that? Never mind, of course you do, you always seem to know everything. Suits me fine, I was tired of having to not say anything." As an afterthought he added, "You really don't mind Hermione?"

"A little," Hermione admitted, "But he's not going to do anything other then look and, if we're honest, we all look. I suspect this is all slightly off topic though, what was it you brought us up here to see?"

The primal part of Harry's mind found the current topic interesting and desired to continue the conversation, however the upright walking, reasoning, modern man, was able to divine the wisdom in moving along. He handed the photos of Michelle and Dean's parents to Ginny and Hermione. "What do you think are they the same woman?"

"I am such a clot!" The self disgust in Ginny's voice was clearly evident. "We've probably all seen this picture before," she held up the photo of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas. "That's why we all thought Michelle looked familiar, but it's even money I'm the only one who knew her name. I should have put the pieces together ages ago."

"That's O.K. it doesn't matter anymore," replied Hermione, who had walked over to Dean's night stand and was now looking at the rest of his family photos. "What does this all really mean? Let's review what we know. Gringotts won't release the contents of the Black Family Vault because they believe there is an unknown heir. Based on your experience with the Potter Vault," she nodded at Harry, "You think the way they know is because of the portrait hanging in the vault. What was it Griphook told you? 'The vault knows it's owner,' that's why your portrait was hanging in your family vault." Harry nodded and Hermione continued. "We know Dean's mother is named Michelle and we have an old photo of a girl identified as Michelle who looks like she could be a younger version of Dean's mother. We also know the younger Michelle was, in someway, involved with Regulus Black, but we don't know if they had any type of serious relationship."

"But Regulus did suddenly lose his desire to be a Deatheater," Ginny offered, "And we know this man," she again indicated the picture of Dean's parents, "Is his stepfather. You've told me you overheard him having a conversation with Griphook and Mr. Tonks in the woods last year, and he mentioned it to me when we were going out." She quickly glanced at Harry, the expression on her face saying, "Sorry for brining that up."

Harry made a waving gesture to indicate Ginny shouldn't worry about it, "And don't forget, he was able to silence the portrait of old Walburga just by telling her to shut it. Look, I realize it is all just circumstantial at this point. The next step does seem to be for Dean to talk with his mom. That is if he even wants to know. I'm sure it will be uncomfortable for both of them, but that's probably the best place to start. If she confirms that Regulus is his father, we'll move forward from there."

"Move forward how?" Hermione asked. "Walk into Gringotts and say we'd like to speak to Ragnok please, we think we've found the missing Black heir."

"That's exactly what we'll do," Harry answered matter-of-factly.

Ron returned, without Dean, a short time later. "Sorry, couldn't find him. I started in the Hufflepuff common room and when they weren't there I looked every where I could think of. All I managed to do was get myself told off several times, seems people don't like being walked in on when they're having a bit of a snog. I did discover some couples I had no idea about though, but that's a story for another day. What about you three; any breakthroughs?

Hermione, Ginny and Harry filled Ron in on their discussion and the four of them debated whether or not to split into two groups and go looking for Dean again. In the end they decided to stay in the room and wait for him to return. Nearly two hours later Dean entered the room to find Harry sitting against the head of his bed with Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. Ron was reclined on his bed with Hermione's head resting on his chest as he lazily ran his fingers through her hair.

All four of them were relaxed, almost asleep, and jumped when Dean entered the room, "Blimey Ron, how can you and Ginny do that in the same room? Next time at least hang a tie on the door like we agreed to."

Hermione and Ron both jumped up mortified, protesting their innocence, while Ginny and Harry both started laughing and convinced Dean to stop and look at what he was actually seeing, instead of what he thought he was seeing.

After a several false starts Harry walked to Dean, "Look mate, we've got something to tell you. I'm sure it will be a bit of a shock, but hear us out before you say anything." He showed him Michelle's picture and told tell him the story form the beginning.

Dean sat quietly for many moments; finally he looked at Harry, "A bit of shock? Bloody hell Harry, it could turn my whole world upside-down." He held the picture of Michelle with both hands and studied it intently, "You said there was a letter with this picture, could I see it?" Harry took the letter from Regulus' box and handed it to Dean, who read it over carefully. "It reads kinda like mom, but she's never said anything, other then Dad is my stepfather. Guess I don't blame her, I honestly think she doesn't know if my paternal father was a wizard or not." Dean sat quietly staring at the floor, several times he looked like he was about to speak, but each time he withdrew back to his own thoughts. Finally he looked up at Harry, "This Regulus, you say he was Sirius' younger brother." Harry nodded, and Dean nodded in return, "And he was in Slytherin, right?"

Again Harry nodded, "He was. Why do you ask?"

Dean shifted his gaze to the ceiling, "The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin, said something about me having qualities and qualifications that people wouldn't be able to see, the blood of my ancestors running strong in my veins, that sort of thing. I was so nervous I didn't even think to ask what it meant, just mumbled something about my ancestors not being magical and the hat changed its mind and made me a Gryffindor."

It was now Harry's turn to be surprised, "You spoke with the sorting hat? Me too! It wanted to make me a Slytherin, but I asked it not to and it sent me to Gryffindor."

"Aren't you two the special ones," moped Ron. "When McGonagall put the hat on me it just called me another Weasley and sent me straight away to Gryffindor."

Ginny giggled at Ron's revelation, "It congratulated me on being the first Weasley girl it had seen in generations and complemented me on having the character stronger than any before me. Of course I'm not sure if it was referring to the others that night, or the other Weasley women, or all the Weasleys."

Harry grinned and took Ginny's hand into his, "Assuming it meant your character was as great as your beauty, and I see no reason it wouldn't have been, then it was comparing you to every women on earth." For this he received a kiss, which he much preferred over a kick in the ankle, and he couldn't help thinking that acting without thinking wasn't always bad.

The other four now all turned to Hermione, who appeared in no great hurry to share a story of her own. Finally after much prodding she took a deep breath and began, "First I want to make it perfectly clear that I'm proud to be a Gryffindor and would never change, even if I could. But when I was sitting on the stool that night I really wanted to be a Ravenclaw, because I'd heard they were the smartest. I didn't' talk to the hat like Harry or anything, I was just hoping to be Ravenclaw, and the hat told me that Ravenclaw was more than intelligence, it was wisdom, and art, and freedom of thought." She paused and Ron didn't hesitate to place his arm around her shoulder. Hermione reached up and squeezed his hand before continuing. "Eight years ago I didn't understand what it meant, but I do now. I was all books and rules, since then I've learned to treasure those other three things," She paused to smile at her four housemates, "Along with bravery and friendship."

The eighth year boy's dormitory rang with laugher and echoed with shouts well into the early morning, as the five friends relived memories of their years at the grand old castle. When the hour finally caught up with them Dean had one last question for Harry. "Suppose I ask my mom about all this and she verifies that it's true, then what?"

Harry put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "Then we visit Gringotts and tell them you'd like to visit your vault."

"You really think it will be that easy?" Dean inquired with an incredulous air.

"As far as the goblins are concerned, yes it will be that easy. If we are correct they will have to admit the truth of it. The vault will offer them no other choice." Harry paused, "The Ministry and anyone with any connection to the Black family may be harder to convince, but I don't think that will matter to Gringotts. Besides most people associated with 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' are in Azkaban, and the rest, including the Malfoys, aren't really in the mood to cause trouble these days."

Dean took a moment to consider Harry's answer, "Just do me a favor and continue to keep this quiet until it's all been sorted. The last thing I want is the whole school waffling on about it, especially with the holiday starting in two days." Dean glanced at his watch, "make that starting tomorrow."

The others agreed wholeheartedly with Dean's assessment of the situation and decided the next course of action would, only rightly, be up to him. Wishing the boys a good what's left of the night, and agreeing to meet Harry and Ron for lunch, Hermione and Ginny departed to their own dormitories.

All too soon Dean's alarm clock blared to life, replacing the discordant snores filling the dorm with its own shrill cry. Murmuring a constant stream of profanities Dean repeatedly slapped his hand on the nightstand, finally succeeding in his quest to silence the annoying disturbance. Half sliding, half falling, he got out of his bed and glanced at Harry and Ron who both appeared to be fast asleep. He quickly and quietly dressed and slipped out of the room.

When the door had closed Ron sat up in his bead, "Harry you awake?"

"No," Harry groaned rolling onto his side.

Undeterred Ron pushed on, "Where do you suppose Dean is off to this early then?"

Harry pulled the pillow over his head, "It only seems early because we stayed up so late. How should I know where he's off to? Maybe he had a breakfast date." Harry regretted mentioning breakfast the moment he uttered the word. With Ron already awake and talking it was a sure bet the thought of a plate piled high with eggs and bacon wouldn't encourage him to go back to bed.

His prediction proved to be spot on as Ron stood and started banging around the dark room looking for his pants. "Sounds like a capital idea, you going to come along?"

"Maybe latter," suddenly struck by inspiration Harry added, "I want to try and finish the dream I was having about Ginny."

Ron made straight for the door, "Right, no need to say more, see you later then."

Finding sleep wouldn't return as easily as he had hoped Harry surrendered to the inevitable, dressed and started towards the Great Hall. Along the way he passed Professor McGonagall and they exchanged good mornings. Something that had concerned Harry during the summer returned to the forefront of his mind and he turned to address the Headmistress. "Professor, do you have a moment?"

Minerva McGonagall looked at Harry and smiled. If the truth was to be told she had been expecting him to request an audience ever since the Gryffindor, Slytherin quidditch match and was surprised he hadn't approached her sooner. "Are you sure it's me you'd like to talk with, or do you really wish to ask a question of Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry wasn't really surprised by this response, having long ago given up being astonished by Professor McGonagall's ability to seemingly read his mind. He supposed it had more to do with the experiences of a life well lived then some form of clairvoyance. Aware that she was still waiting on him, he answered, "I little of both I guess."

The Headmistress led Harry to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the spinning staircase, looked at him with what seemed to be an almost embarrassed expression and said, "Cat Woman."

Out of respect for the woman he considered not only a teacher and authority figure, but also a mentor and most importantly a friend, Harry did his best not to react to Minerva's choice for the password. He managed to contain his laughter; however he was not able to prevent a brief smirk. If Professor McGonagall noticed this she didn't let on and was soon ushering him into her office. Harry quickly acknowledged the portrait of Professor Dumbledore before taking in the changes that had occurred since his last visit. Gone were many of Dumbledore's whirling instruments, replaced by cut flowers in a variety of vases, the odd quidditch souvenir, a very impressive collection of biscuit tins, and hundreds of framed pictures. Included among these was one of a smiling young witch with a tartan scarf wrapped around her neck. She was wearing the robes of the Gryffindor team and holding the Quidditch Cup as her teammates celebrated around her. Harry looked from the picture to the Headmistress who's only response was a nod of confirmation before inviting him to have a seat.

Maintaining an air of informality Minerva leaned back against her desk and surveyed her guest. "Well Potter, what is it that you wished to discuss?"

Suddenly finding his throat dry, Harry cleared it and began, "Well Professor, I'm certain you've heard about my desire to marry Ginny in the Great Hall." Minerva nodded in the affirmative and Harry continued, "It's only recently occurred to me that it might not be a bad idea to find out if it's possible and what types of arrangements need to be made."

"I must admit I was starting to wonder if you'd ever get around to asking. As a general rule the school is not to be used for private functions. However," Minerva turned and picked up a sheet of parchment from her desk, "In this instance permission has already been granted."

She handed the document to a Harry who was surprised to see it was a written request signed, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been signed approved by every member of the Board of Governors and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic. Harry had twin looks of surprise and confusion on his face as he stammered, "But when, how?

"Harry," he jumped with surprise, true she had addressed him by his first name in this very office just this past spring, still it was a shock to hear it, "There are those of us who feel, given everything you've accomplished over the past year, that you deserve a little favor now and again. Consider this a thank you."

Harry contemplated protesting that he didn't want any favors just for being Harry Potter. However tradition dictated that weddings were held in the home of the groom and Hogwarts was as close to a home as he had ever known. Besides, he reasoned, it wasn't as if he'd actually gotten around to requesting this, it had been presented as a gift. He looked at McGonagall, "Thank you Professor."

Minerva nodded, "Now if I'm not mistaken, you also wished to ask something of Professor Dumbledore."

"I do," Harry stood and looked at the smiling painting. "Professor I was wondering about some of my abilities. You once speculated that Voldemort had inadvertently transferred some of his powers to me the night he tried to kill me. I later assumed it might be because of the horcrux he'd accidentally created and when it was destroyed the powers would disappear along with it. But I'm still a parselmouth, and I'm sure you've heard about the incident after the match last month. Sometimes I'm confused about whether it's me, or some residue of Voldemort that still haunts my body."

In a calm, reassuring voice the painting of Albus Dumbledore started to speak, "Harry you are a man now and I'm going to be much more frank with you then I was with that young boy sitting in my office all those years ago. The simple answer is neither I nor anyone else can ever be certain. But the fact remains that you are a very powerful wizard, from a family of very powerful wizards. You, Riddle and Salazar Slytherin are all decedents of the Peverells and it is logical to assume you may all share certain powers. True, as far as I know, neither your father or grandfather had the gift of parselmouth, but it isn't unheard of for a trait to lay dormant for many generations before reappearing. As for wandless magic, if the rumors are to be believed, this past summer you practiced a spell to such a point of perfection that you can perform it without really thinking about it." Harry confirmed it was true while wondering how news of his performing the Gestyllan charm had made it to Hogwarts. His mind quickly snapped back to the office as the painting continued to speak. "Is it not logical to then assume you knew more complicated, more powerful spells were within your reach and, given the emotional nature of the situation, didn't hesitate to use them in defense of a loved one?"

Harry had to agree that this made sense but a question still ate at him, "But is it really me?"

This time Minerva McGonagall took the lead in answering, "Potter, if I understand the situation correctly it has been nothing but you since the night in the Department of Ministries. On that night Riddle realized he could not stand to feel the emotions, primarily love, that you held dear. On that night he closed the connection between you. It is true the horcrux troubled you when he was feeling strong emotions himself, primarily anger and hate, but is it not also true that from that point forward you were the one who used the connection for your own advantage? On the night before the final battle did you not use it keep track of his location, isn't that how you knew he was on his way to Hogwarts?"

Harry sat back down and pondered what he'd just been told, it all did make sense and it was true he'd used the connection between Voldemort and himself to his own advantage. Being totally honest with himself he had to admit none of this was new information, but hearing it spoken aloud gave it him a fresh perspective. Maybe what others had been telling him for years was correct and it really was as simple as him being a very powerful wizard.

Standing he thanked both the professors for their time and started to leave the office, on his way out Professor McGonagall had one more piece of advice for him.

"Have a happy Christmas Potter."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will. Have a happy Christmas Professor."


	41. A True Test of Manhood

A True Test of Manhood

Propelled forward by a powerful locomotion spell the Hogwarts Express snaked south across the English countryside. For reasons neither the engineer nor the fireman really understood a fire roared deep in the belly of its boiler, creating great clouds of smoke and steam that trailed behind the train like a arrow pointing to its exact location. In a compartment of the fourth carriage Ron Weasley was having an enjoyable conversation with his traveling companions.

"Of course McGonagall played quidditch in school, she won the cup twice, the second time as the captain. Blimey Harry, you've held the thing, didn't you ever bother reading the names engraved on it?"

Harry suspected Ron's knowledge of the names engraved on the Quidditch Cup had more to do with a detention spent polishing trophies than taking the time to read them during a post match celebration. It was, after all, common knowledge that the actual cup had run out of room for engraving over three hundred years ago and the champions' names where now added to a removable base that needed to be replaced every fifty years. A long time, to be certain, but simple arithmetic told the tale; there was no possible way for Minerva McGonagall's name to be on the current edition of the trophy. He decided to let this little detail slide, however his friends sister wasn't in as generous a mood.

"You are so full of it Ron," Ginny announced with a smile. "The current base is only about half full. I'm fairly certain she's been out of school slightly longer than twenty-five years."

"Fine, you've got me on that one," Ron grudgingly admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that I knew about it and none of you did." He quickly glanced at Hermione, who offered no evidence to contradict his last statement, before continuing. "Did you know she flew with the Harpies for four seasons before returning to Hogwarts as a Professor? I bet she's still a pretty good flier, maybe we should try and come up with some way to get her on a broom before we finish up this spring."

Ginny was indeed, very much aware of Minerva McGonagall's professional quidditch career. Still, she had trumped Ron on the trophy issue and opted to remain quiet, allowing him his moment in the sun. Besides, it was the idea of getting their Headmistress to fly with them that had captured everyone's imagination and it quickly became the only topic of conversation. Even Hermione agreed she would take to the air if the others could figure a way to make it happen. As the scattered farms and villages started to give way to small towns and cities, ideas ranging from, "good but unlikely," to "outrageous but just might work," flew around the compartment.

In what seemed no time they found themselves standing on platform nine and three-quarters saying their goodbyes. Molly Weasley expressed her concern that Harry would be spending the break alone at Grimmauld Place, but was somewhat assuaged by his assurances that he would be at the Burrow so often it would almost seem like he was staying there. Once they were all safely through the barrier and regrouped outside King's Cross, Harry and Ginny stole a moment to say goodbye. As their lips parted, they continued to embrace, standing forehead to forehead.

Ginny whispered, "Would you like company for awhile tonight?"

"Mmhmm, I would," Harry answered. "But don't you think your parents might want to spend some time with you?"

"I know they do, and they will, the whole ride home and a little at the house." Harry's favorite impish grin had returned to her face as she continued, "Then I say I'm tired, go to my room, Imperturbable the door, maybe throw in a little Muffliato, spin, and pop, I'm in the upper hall of Grimmauld Place, basically the same as Hermione's plan to visit Ron."

Harry grinned, "Have you two been planning this long then?"

"Just since last night," Ginny smiled. "See you later." She gave Harry one last kiss and skipped off to join her parents and Ron.

Before taking his seat in the Ministry car, Arthur called after Harry one last time; inquiring if he was certain he wouldn't accept a ride. Harry thanked him but insisted he was fine with taking a cab, and wished his future father-in-law a good evening. Smiling as he waved to the departing car, Harry was certain that at this very moment Arthur would be going on about muggle cabs and how wonderful it would be to ride in one. As snow began to fall, Harry discreetly placed a feather-light spell on his trunk and made his way to the line of taxis waiting to accept their next fare.

Reaching the first cab in line, Harry opened the door, slid in his truck and took his seat. "Grimmauld Place."

The driver glanced in the rearview mirror, "Which number?"

"No number," Harry replied, "Just somewhere near the center of the square, I'll stop you when we get to the right place."

Turning so he could look at Harry over his shoulder, the cabbie finally just shrugged, "It's your money." Facing back forwarded he started the meter, put the cab in gear, and pulled out into the evening traffic.

Harry sat back and watched the city pass as they drove through London in fits and starts. Officially it was no longer peak traffic hours, however many late workers were just starting their commutes home. Pedestrians darting through the light snow enroute to the underground stations were joined by others scrambling to board the buses which constantly weaved their way in and out of the traffic lanes. By now the last of the cars leaving the city had been joined by the first of those returning for evening activities, creating just enough traffic to make it impossible to clear more than two traffic lights without having to wait on a red. It was while they were sitting at one of these lights that Harry started to wonder if this would be his last Christmas at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had already pretty much decided that he didn't want to live in the old house and would look for a place in the country during the upcoming summer. What he hadn't decided was if he would sell Number Twelve or keep it as a second residence. Then there was the issue of Kreacher. True by the terms of Sirius' will the elf was his, but did he really want to keep him once he and Ginny were married? He wasn't even sure how one set about dismissing a house elf, he didn't want to give him clothing. Unlike Dobby who had genuinely enjoyed his freedom, Harry was fairly certain the shock of it would be the end of the old elf. Did that mean he would have to find him a new job and then conduct some sort of transaction to transfer him? One thing Harry was certain of was he didn't want to sell the elf with the house, if that was even possible. He had become comfortable with the idea of Kreacher being bound to him, however a cash sale just smacked too much of slavery and Harry wanted nothing to do with that.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts by the voice of the cabbie, "This is Grimmauld Place, about the center of the square. Are we close enough?"

Taking a quick look out the window Harry saw number nine directly opposite, "This is fine, thanks." He fished a twenty pound note out of his pocket and handed it to the cabbie, "Keep the change."

Swinging the door open, Harry stepped from the cab and dragged his trunk, which he was pleased to find still under the effects of the feather-light spell, to the curb. As the black cab drove off he carried the trunk to number twelve, climbed the steps and stopped to study the object in front of him. Even though most people wouldn't be able to see it, Kreacher had hung a large pine wreath with a ridiculously huge bow of red, silver and gold ribbon on the front door. Looking at the windows, Harry saw they too had all been festooned with garlands of pine and holly. Taking a deep breath and savoring the aroma of fresh pine, he unlocked the door and swung it open. The sight that greeted him was nothing short of marvelous. The candle holders hanging on the walls, of the entrance hall, had been polished to mirror-like finish. Each held a new white candle; the flames flickering and dancing on the wicks reflected off the holders and created the impression of hundreds of fairies fluttering around the room. Indeed hundreds of real fairies shimmered from the garland Kreacher had hung along the staircase and the railing of the upper landing. Likewise each door leading off the hall had been draped with fairy enhanced pine boughs and sprigs of holly. All in all the old elf had made it a very pleasant house to come home to.

Harry had just removed his coat and hung it on the stand adjacent the door when Kreacher appeared in the hall leading from the kitchen. "Master Potter, Kreacher is pleased you have arrived safely. You have correspondence from your cousin on the desk in the study and your dinner is ready; would master prefer the kitchen or the dining room?" As Kreacher straightened, Harry realized he was wearing a festive, if slightly gaudy, red apron covered with a pattern of blue snowflakes and Christmas trees.

Resisting the urge to laugh he answered, "The kitchen will be fine Kreacher, thank you. By the way, what I've seen of the house looks fantastic! Well done."

The elf bowed once more before turning and heading back in the direction he had just come. Harry took a moment to duck into the study and pick up Dudley's letter before following. As he walked to the kitchen he couldn't help wondering just how Kreacher had managed to have dinner ready at the precise moment of his arrival. He was certain if he inquired the elf would simply state it was his duty to anticipate the needs of his master. Still, Harry couldn't help wondering if this was some type of elfin magic, or perhaps something as mundane as a network of informants which relayed information to house elves all across the country. Deciding the latter seemed rather unlikely, Harry settled on the former as being the case, and determined to pay closer attention for any possible clues that might help unlock the mystery.

Taking his seat at the long table, Harry tucked into Kreacher's delicious lamb stew as he read Dudley's communiqué. His cousin had no real news to report, but merely wished Harry a Happy Christmas and expressed his desire to meet at some point during their mutual breaks from school. Finishing his meal Harry tucked the letter into his pocket with the intent of writing a reply before turning in for the evening and made his way to the parlor. As in the entrance hall it had been decked out in holiday finery, including a Christmas tree that rose to the very limits of the room's tall ceilings. Every inch of its broad branches seemed to be covered with trinkets of gold or silver, illumination was provided by candles, all burning brightly with enchanted flames.

"Do you like it? The candles were your grandmother's idea; she's always preferred them to fairy light."

Harry walked to the picture of his grandparents and infant father. They had a pleasant conversation, during which Harry learned Kreacher had done his best to keep them updated on his progress at Hogwarts. Apparently during the elf's time working in the school's kitchens, he had forged some friendships and had been able to gather news of the major events during the first four months of the term. Harry found his grandparents were aware of his magnificent snitch capture and the dastardly attack on Ginny following the match. It followed, of course, they were fully aware of his use of wandless magic. What they didn't know is he had made arrangements to train with Professor Gleichman. His grandfather found this to be a capital idea, while his grandmother remained unconvinced. She held the belief it was just too dangerous and borderline unnatural. Certainly not the type of thing a respectable wizard should be doing. They were still talking when Ginny delighted them all by walking into the room. She walked to Harry, slipped her arm through his and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before wishing the occupants of the portrait a Happy Christmas and commenting on the curtain being fastened over the portrait of Walburga Black. This came as surprising news to Harry, who hadn't noticed it as he passed earlier. Practically dragging Ginny behind him, he went to see for himself. Just as Ginny had said the curtains were drawn tightly over the painting and it didn't appear that they would be easily moved.

Being careful not to touch anything, Harry carefully looked the situation over before calling out, "Kreacher."

The house elf quickly appeared and Harry questioned him concerning the portrait. Kreacher didn't hesitate to admit it had been him, "Kreacher cared deeply for his pervious Mistress, however the house is now Master Potter's. He has proved to be a good Master to Kreacher, and Kreacher did not desire Master Potter's holiday to be interrupted so I have used magic to close the curtain." Harry didn't bothering asking Kreacher why he hadn't done this sooner, he knew the elf had no real desire to help Sirius when the house was his and, likewise, had been predisposed to dislike him when the house transferred to his ownership. However what Kreacher said next caught Harry completely off guard. "Kreacher has seen how much Master Potter cares for Master Regulus and knows he is trying to find Master Regulus' heir, even though Master Potter will receive no benefit from it. Kreacher has become convinced Master Potter is not only a powerful wizard, but a great man and a fierce and loyal friend." The elf paused and appeared to be choosing his next words very carefully, "And now Master Potter has arranged to bring a new Mistress into the house. A Mistress who is from a family," again the elf paused appearing unsure if what he was about to say was appropriate, "a family as noble and ancient as the House of Black."

Kreacher's head was bowed slightly and his eyes were upturned, looking at Harry, hoping his words had not been found offensive. For his part Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was very much aware how big a change in the elf's attitude this statement represented. True during the summer he had already started to change drastically, but Harry never truly thought he would ever hear Kreacher publicly support the Weasleys in anyway, or come so close to denouncing the House of Black. The one thing Harry was now sure of was that no matter where he decided to live after school, Kreacher would be part of the family.

It was Ginny who finally broke the silence, "Thank you very much Kreacher. My family hasn't been in the habit of comparing themselves to the House of Black, but I understand you meant it in a positive way. Now, if you don't mind, I believe Harry and I would enjoy a hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. Would you be willing to get that for us?"

Kreacher bowed as deeply as Harry had ever seen him bow, "Of course future Mistress."

The following morning Harry rolled over in his bed, his mind lost in the gray area between sleep and consciousness. Slowly he became aware of a strange sensation rubbing against his face. Opening his eyes and pushing himself up by his elbow he saw a piece of parchment on the pillow. Retrieving his glasses from the nightstand, he put them on and picked up the note.

* * *

Good Morning You,

I tried to wake you up before I had to leave, but you were sleeping too soundly. See you at lunch.

Love,

Ginny

* * *

"Damn," Harry thought to himself, "Great way to treat a lady Potter, especially a lady so special. Sometimes I really wonder what she sees in you. Guess it doesn't really matter, as long as she keeps seeing it." He chuckled to himself, "You just better make sure not to blow it mate, that girl is the best thing in your life." His next thought made him smile, "And Kreacher is really looking forward to having her around, if you screw things up you'll need to start checking your coffee for poison."

Shortly before lunch Harry apparated to the Burrow, the smell of freshly baked mince pies and other holiday treats greeted him as he walked through the gate into the garden. Knocking once he opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. His nose had not let him down, the table was already piled high with baked goods and Molly was just putting another pan into the oven.

She stood and turned to greet him as he entered, "Good morning Harry dear, please help yourself, there's plenty. I trust you're doing well and had a good evening."

Harry picked up a pastry and bit into it, savoring the mix of sweet and bitter. "I'm doing very well, thank you, and my evening was very fine indeed. Kreacher surprised me by having the house fully dressed for the holidays."

Molly smiled, "That's lovely dear. Were there any special treats to make the night more enjoyable?"

Harry shuffled uneasily, this was a leading question if ever he had heard one, and suddenly he found trying to swallow the bite in his mouth very difficult. "Kreacher did make a delicious lamb stew for dinner, and found a way to seal up Walburga Black's portrait."

Much to Harry's relief Ginny entered the kitchen, walked to him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. However his relief was short lived when she started to speak, "She knows. It seems Hermione and I overlooked a couple of minor details. Ron's room had no protection on it, so they heard her apparate in and when I left it removed the spells in place on mine. Don't worry Mom and Dad are upset I snuck out, not that I went to see you."

This last bit didn't do much to ease Harry's apprehension, but at least he felt it might be permissible to breathe again. "I hope you didn't get into trouble." He turned his head to address Molly, "I hope Ginny isn't in to much trouble, we had plans to visit Teddy and do some Christmas shopping." Not sure if it would make things better or worse he added, "For what it's worth, I knew she planned on coming to the house last night."

Molly tried, with only minor success, to look cross with Harry and Ginny, "You two are adults, and we can't stop you from living your lives. However, she does still live in our house and as such is expected to obey our rules, or at the very least to inform us when she intends to break them." In the silence that followed Molly realized how silly her last statement must have sounded. With a flustered expression she said, "Oh, go on then. I think Ginny has about finished with her punishment anyway. Just be home before dinner."

Thanking Molly profusely for her generosity Harry and Ginny scrambled for the door before any change in her feelings had the chance to show itself. Once they were on the road towards Ottery St. Catchpole Harry asked, "Just what was your punishment?"

Ginny smirked, "I had to clean the toilet and the parlor. Not much of a punishment really, I would probably have had to do it anyway. It's just your typical parental wand brandishing. Ron has to clean all the windows, but so far he's still in his room muttering about it. I know its still ages away, but do you suppose we'll ever act like that?"

Harry glanced at Ginny and smiled. Was this the same woman who, just the previous summer had teased him for mentioning having a daughter one day? He gave her hand a squeeze as they continued walking, "Well, I don't really have any personal experience, but from what I've picked up it does seem pretty typical. So, yes I'm fairly certain we'll act like that some day."

They looked at each other and laughed as they continued their walk in the crisp December air. Passing through the village they did a little window shopping and in no time had made their way to the cottage of Andromeda Tonks. She greeted them at the door, holding Teddy, and invited them through to the sitting room.

Harry removed his coat and took his godson into his arms. "You look very much like your father today." Suddenly Teddy's hair turned pink and his facial features shifted, "And your mother," Harry quickly added with a smile. Harry turned to Andromeda, "I don't really know about babies, is nine months to early to be walking or eating solid food? By the feel," Harry took a quick sniff, "and smell, of things I think it's safe to say he's still wearing nappies."

Andromeda chuckled softly, "Goodness no, he's much too young to be walking, but he is eating mush and strained fruit and veg, and he's become fairly accomplished at scooting around on his bum. You're right about the nappies though and right now he needs changing, would you like to do it?"

Harry looked from Andromeda to Ginny feeling slightly shocked. He hadn't even held a baby until the past spring and now he was being asked if he wanted to change one's nappy. Questions flooded his mind, "How do you even change a nappy, do you have to clean up the baby, how does the darn thing even go on, or come off for that matter?" But foremost in his mind was, "Are you man enough to do this?" Putting on his best look of confidence he replied "Sure."

Andromeda led Harry and Ginny to the nursery, pointing out the changing table and the clean nappies to Harry before joining Ginny by the crib. The redhead was leaning back with her hands on the top of the rail, grinning in anticipation of what she thought would be a great show. As Andromeda joined her Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Are you going to tell him about any of the spells?" Andromeda, who was grinning herself, simply shook her head no.

Harry laid Teddy down on the changing table and started to assess the situation he'd allowed himself to be led into. The first order of business was clearly to remove Teddy's pants. Reaching for the waist band Harry noticed a series of snaps running up the inside leg. "That's convenient" he thought to himself undoing the snaps and lifting the pants out of the way. The next step seemed equally obvious, unfasten the nappy. Seeing no snaps, buttons, or pins, he deduced it must be held on with magic. Taking a quick glance at the ladies he removed his wand and pointed it at Teddy, "Relashio." Harry was pleasantly surprised when the spell had the desired effect and the folded edges of the cloth loosened themselves. Reaching forward he pulled back the edges of the nappy and found himself fighting the urge to jump back. "Did all that really come out of someone so small!" He thought to himself. Clearing his mind Harry tried to decide what to do next, obviously Teddy need cleaning and water was what one cleaned up with, "Aqua Eructo." The result was less then desirable, a jet of water shot from Harry's wand creating an even bigger mess and a squeal of laughter from Ginny. Feeling very flush he quickly called out, "Finite Incantatem," returning the mess to its original state. Finally it dawned oh him, just make the mess vanish. Harry again pointed his wand, "Evanesco." Much to his relief it worked, however he was now met with a new decision to make. Did he really need to use a new nappy? Deciding it would be the best option Harry pulled the used nappy from under Teddy, tossed it in the laundry bin next to the changing table and picked up a clean one. Feeling very pleased with himself Harry found that folding the new nappy into the proper shape and wrapping around his godson was relatively easy. His mood soon changed as he realized he had no idea what-so-ever how to fasten it and every securing charm he could think of was clearly inappropriate for the task at hand.

Ginny finally took pity on him and coughed, "Pango Nappy."

A thankful Harry once more pointed his wand at Teddy, "Pango Nappy." Much to his relief the nappy sealed itself and he quickly fastened the snaps on Teddy's pants. "There you go little guy, all finished." Harry picked Teddy up under the arms and held him over his head. "Not to bad for first go, eh?"


	42. A Better Christmas Than the One Before?

A Better Christmas Than the One Before?

Harry woke early Christmas morning and quickly washed up and dressed. He had one task to complete before departing for breakfast at the Burrow and was on his way to the kitchen when he heard the unmistakable croaky voice of Kreacher emanating from the parlor… singing Christmas carols! Standing in the door Harry watched as the elf tidied up the remnants of the previous evening's party. It had been an informal affair with several individuals drifting in and out over the course of the evening. Ginny had attended, of course, along with Ron and Hermione. In addition Bill and Fleur, who was now noticeably pregnant, George and Angelina, and Neville and Patty had all come by. Arthur and Molly also stopped in on their way to the Ministry party as did Stephen and Penny who were making the rounds of several gatherings. Dudley and Luna had been among the first to arrive and the first to leave, as Xenophilius had insisted they join him for dinner. Before leaving however, Dudley confided to Harry that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had received his invitation and in a private moment Aunt Petunia had admitted a certain curiosity to see Harry's house, but was hesitant to express this to Uncle Vernon. Dean Thomas, along with two of his sisters, had also made an appearance. Harry couldn't help being amused when their arrival caused Hermione, despite her assertion that Ron would only look and everybody looks, to suddenly attach herself to Ron's arm and remain there until their departure. During the visit Dean had taken Harry aside and told him he was waiting until after Christmas to talk with his mom about Regulus, but would let him know the moment he had any news.

Harry's mind snapped back to the present and he entered the room addressing both Kreacher and the portrait of his grandparents with a joyful, "Happy Christmas everybody."

"Happy Christmas Lad, very nice gathering you had last night," replied his grandfather.

"Happy Christmas Dear," replied his grandmother.

"Happy Christmas Master Potter," replied Kreacher with a slight bow.

Harry walked to the elf and revealed a small gift wrapped package he'd been holding behind his back, "Kreacher this is for you."

The elf stared at him with a look of absolute horror, Harry quickly realized what Kreacher must be thinking and added with a smile, "Don't worry it's not clothing of any type."

Kreacher tentatively took the package from Harry and carefully undid the wrappings. "Master has given Kreacher a new rolling pin! We shall have pastries of every type!"

"There's just one condition, you may never use it to punish yourself." Harry quickly injected, "In fact I'd prefer it if you never punished yourself. If that becomes a problem tell me and we'll see what can be done, fair enough?"

Kreacher bowed, "Master Potter is very fair, Kreacher shall do as he has instructed."

Harry smiled as the elf trotted off towards the kitchen, "Two things are certain," he thought to himself, "For the next few days the house will smell great and I won't be eating healthy."

Christmas morning at the Burrow had never been a formal affair. Indeed in the years Harry had known the Weasleys there had been times when the family hadn't even been home for the holiday. However this morning four of the clan were in residence and Harry found it strange, that apart from smoke rising from the chimney, the house appeared empty as he opened the gate and entered the garden. Reaching the kitchen door he knocked once and tried to open it, but found it locked. Become slightly concerned he was about to remove his wand when the door opened and Ron, still wearing his pajamas, invited him in.

"Mornin Arry," he yawned while scratching himself in a less then delicate manner.

"What no one else awake yet?" Harry asked incredulously, entering the kitchen and closing the door behind him. "Just doesn't seem natural somehow."

Ron chuckled, "Know what you mean mate, but this is the one day of the year I've always been the first out of bed. Actually I think Ginny is awake, someone is banging around in the bath and I'm fairly sure it's not Mom or Dad. They both got in on the late side and both seemed to have had a pretty good time at the Ministry party, doubt they'll be down anytime soon. Have a seat, coffees on and Mom's made enough pies and pastries this week to feed the village."

As Ron retrieved two mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee, Harry gave very serious consideration to heading up the stairs and surprising Ginny. Deciding it might be fun, but wouldn't be prudent; he instead took a seat at the table and helped himself to a mince pie. When Ginny entered the kitchen a short time later she was greeted by the sight of crumbs flying across the table as Ron and Harry talked with mouths full of pastry. Shaking her head she walked to Harry and gave him a quick kiss before chiding them both for thinking sweets made a good breakfast. With a wave of her wand potatoes were being peeled and a frying pan was heating on the stove. Harry offered to lend a hand pointing out that while he may have been new to changing nappies, he wasn't unfamiliar with the workings of a kitchen. This was greeted with laughter from Ron, who found the whole story of Harry's adventure in Teddy's nursery uproariously funny, the fact that he himself had no idea how to complete the task didn't matter to him in the least. Ginny however greeted Harry's offer with an endearing smile and glad acceptance. She set him to the task of slicing bacon and soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of a full breakfast frying on the stove. By the time they had finished eating a very puffy eyed, disheveled and groggy Molly and Arthur had managed to join them. Harry and Ginny had prepared enough potatoes and bacon for all; however the platter being kept warm on the back of the stove was totally ignored, as was the frying pan and fresh eggs sitting at the ready on the counter, in favor of plain toast with just a little butter. Looking on with mild amusement as they gulped coffee and slowly ate their simple breakfast, Harry wondered if there wasn't some charm or potion that could erase the effects of a night spent over indulging. He didn't consider it for long, Molly was above average at applying home remedies and if such a thing existed she surely would have used it by now.

Once the senior Weasleys had completed their breakfast, the small assembly made their way to the sitting room and exchanged gifts. From Molly and Arthur, Harry and Ginny received matching green sweaters with an interlocked 'G' and 'H' on the left breast. For the first time that Harry could recall, Ron enthusiastically applauded his parent's gift of orange and black striped mittens that perfectly matched his Cannon's hat. To Ginny Harry presented a book of collected works by several Irish Poets. He had noticed her lingering over it during their Christmas shopping trip to London and having glanced at the book himself Harry had to admit the gritty realism of some of the poets was intriguing. Certainly more interesting then the constant tomes about love that he had assumed all poetry must be. Ginny, in turn, had given him a new pair of flying gloves which Harry opened and immediately put on with a small laugh. The reason for his good humor was soon evident as Ron opened his package from Harry, only to find a pair of the exact same gloves. With considerable help from Ginny, Harry had chosen a new sweater to give Molly, which she immediately claimed was too expensive, even while she left the room to try it on. To Arthur, Harry had given a bottle of fire whiskey and a bottle of twelve year old single malt scotch. This gift was considered, "Perfect, a little hair of the dog is just the thing." However before a single bottle could be opened Molly put a stop to the proceedings, with a very firm, "Not until after noon." By the time Arthur was finally able to enjoy his gift the first faint aroma of roasting turkey was beginning to waft from the kitchen into the rest of the house.

Wearing their matching sweaters, Ginny and Harry said goodbye to the others and left to visit Andromeda and Teddy, and escort them back to the Burrow. Molly had been more than happy to agree with Harry's idea that they should invite them to dinner, and Andromeda had accepted the invitation immediately.

Once through the gate Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's, "Thanks again for the book, it's brilliant, I didn't think you'd notice I was interested in it. Do you really like the gloves?"

Harry gave Ginny's had a squeeze, "I won't say I notice everything you do, that's the best way I know to be proven wrong, but I do try. The gloves are outstanding, thank you again." Harry had almost protested that Ginny shouldn't have spent so much on him, but decided against it. He was well aware that she must have made a great effort to save enough, perhaps even borrowing from her family, and truly appreciated the sacrifices she had made on his part. He was equally aware that his protest would only have been met with a counter protest that he had spent much more on her over the summer. The fact that the contents of his family vault meant neither of them, nor generations to come, would have to worry about money didn't really matter. Ginny had her pride and Harry was more than happy to grant her the dignity she deserved. Not that he had any intent of stopping his practice of lavishing her with expensive gifts when the mood struck.

Reaching Andromeda's cottage, Harry presented Teddy with a gift of a plush toy owl. Based on his godson's reaction, Teddy's hair changed to a tawny brown and his nose took the shape of a beak, Harry judge the gift to be a success. In short order the four of them hand made their way back to the Burrow and entered the kitchen to find Molly and Fleur sitting at the table. Andromeda and Ginny joined them while Harry carried Teddy into the sitting room to join Arthur, Bill and Ron who, according to Fleur, were too busy being boys to be good company.

Harry immediately saw what she meant; Bill had his arms wrapped under Ron's arm pits with his hands locked behind Ron's neck. In this fashion he was holding his younger brother off the ground saying, "Admit it I'm better then you."

"Older, but not better," Ron replied, digging his heals into Bill's shins and gaining his freedom.

Arthur was chuckling at his sons when he noticed Harry entering the room. "That will do for now boys, Harry has returned with our young guest."

Bill looked up from rubbing his shins and gave Ron one last shot in the arm, "Hiya Harry, I hear you've been domesticated."

"Hi Bill," Harry responded with a small laugh. "I just saw your wife in the kitchen and I'm thinking it's a skill you'll need to be learning."

Bill chuckled, "You forget, I'm the oldest of seven. It's a skill I mastered long ago and believe me this guy," He tussled Ron's hair, "Was no picnic. Little word of advice, don't use Evanesco. In the long run it could lead to a rash, you're better off with Mopumbum."

Harry eyed Bill suspiciously, "Mopumbum? I suspect you might be having a go at me."

Arthur laughed, "That's the very thing I thought when Molly told it to me, but it's the truth son. Mopumbum is the spell to use, comes in handy when you're out in the woods too."

Harry looked from Arthur to Bill and then to Ron who seemed rather put out by the entire conversation. "Right, tell you what then, I'll give it a try. Just remember, if it doesn't work and it turns out you two are having a go at me, I know where you live. What about you Ron, you want to have a go at nappy changing?" Harry gave Bill and Arthur a quick wink, "Maybe right before dinner."

Ron looked as if a dementor had just entered the room. "No way mate; he's not my godson, or little brother or anything like that. It would just be unnatural."

Harry and Bill both started clucking like chickens just as George and Percy entered the room. "Who's chicken of what?" George asked. Harry quickly filled them in on the conversation and much to Ron's relief George sided with him. Percy however sided with Bill and Harry and launched into a long dissertation on the importance of the modern man helping with the rearing of his children. Bill and Harry interrupted him several times, acting just as serious as Percy, but clearly only concerned with teasing Ron and George who demonstrated they were more than capable of holding their own. As the five younger men exchanged verbal jabs Arthur sat back smiling and occasional offered a comment in support of whichever side seemed to be losing their momentum. The debate eventually drifted off to join the memories of discussions past and new conversations arose to replace it. It was during a lull in these discussions that Harry made his way to George's side, he already knew that Charlie had the unfortunate duty of having to work on Christmas, an unavoidable circumstance of his career choice, and that he and Raluca would be home the weekend after the New Year. What Harry didn't know is why he hadn't noticed Angelina and he asked George why she hadn't joined them. George's answer that Wigtown was slated to play on Boxing Day and the team had sequestered themselves seemed straight forward, however Harry sensed there was slightly more to it.

That evening Harry and Ginny snuggled in front of the fire in the sitting room of the Burrow. Since the completion of dinner they had seen Andromeda and Teddy safely home, Ron had departed to visit Hermione and the others had drifted off in the order of their arrival. Molly and Arthur were the only ones who remained in the house with them and Harry glanced back over his shoulder at them before whispering to Ginny, "Do you know if anything is up with George and Angelina?"

Ginny also glanced back at her parents before responding, "Not here, let's take a walk."

They stood, announcing their intention to take a stroll before calling it a day. Once they had cleared the gate Ginny filled Harry in on what she knew about George and Angelina. "First they don't want either mom or dad to find out, but especially mom. She stills goes into a funk once in awhile about Fred." Harry indicated his understanding and Ginny continued. "I'm sure you've realized George and Angelina have been growing closer."

Harry agreed, "It's about as well kept a secrete as my plan to propose to you was."

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze, "You remember that she went to the Yule Ball with Fred and they dated a few times after that." Harry suddenly had a very good idea what was up, but let Ginny continue. "Lately they've both been wondering if maybe they're moving too fast, if the only reason they're together is because of Fred. They just want to slow down and make sure what's happening first, but they're afraid to say anything to mom."

"I understand," was Harry's simple reply as he placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder and they continued walking in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they returned to the Burrow Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't help wondering if the day, which had started out with so much promise, had really lived up to it's full potential.

Harry woke the following morning to the touch of Ginny's hand on his shoulder. "You didn't sleep well, did you? Were you thinking about Fred?"

Harry sat up and stretched, "No I didn't, and yes I was, among other things. How did you know?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and kissed his cheek, "You didn't move you always move when you sleep and Fred was the last thing we talked about, I spent most of the night thinking about him too." She stood and held out her hand, "Come on, things will be fine. You need to get up and get dressed."

Harry took her hand and got out of bed, "Where are we going?"

"Your house silly, Kreacher is making us breakfast and then we're going to the Harpies match. Remember?"

"I do now." Harry smiled, "What would I be without you?"

"Incredibly brave, incredibly intelligent, incredibly handsome and always late," Ginny answered with a wink before a serious look returned to her face, "Do you think we still should?"

This time it was Harry's turn to reassure Ginny. He took her hands in his, "Yes, we can't let ourselves spend the whole day mourning the past. We need to remember our friends," he looked Ginny straight in the eyes and noticed tear sneaking down her cheek, "and our families by living the life they'd want us to live." He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, "Come on let's be on our way."

A short while later they stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was immediately clear that Kreacher had been true to his word and had spent the past day making pastries of every type. Pies and tarts lined the side board and the biscuit tin was so full the lid couldn't be closed properly.

The old elf hurried over to great Harry and Ginny, "Master Potter, Kreacher is pleased to see you have returned safely. Please take a seat; Kreacher has tried a new recipe for your breakfast, eggs, cheese, onions and sausages baked in a pastry crust. Kreacher hopes you will find it acceptable."

Harry held Ginny's chair as she sat down and answered her quizzical look by explaining he had given Kreacher a rolling pin as a Christmas gift. As he took his own seat Kreacher returned to the table with his breakfast pie and served a slice to Harry and Ginny. He then stood back and watched nervously as they each took a bite, only daring to relax once they both claimed it to be delicious. With a bow he proclaimed his pleasure and returned to his work.

As he ate his breakfast Harry looked around kitchen, "You know something Gin; maybe we should deliver a few Boxing Day treats before we head to the match."


	43. Back to the Vaults

Back to the Vaults

Fully aware that it had only been a few seconds since the last time he looked, Harry paced the main hallway of Grimmauld Place forcing himself not to check his watch. Tomorrow would be New Years Eve and only yesterday Dean Thomas had sent him word that his mother had verified their suspicions and would be arriving with him, at Harry's, shortly after lunch today. Not really sure why this meeting was necessary, but guessing it had something to do with visiting Gringotts, Harry had agreed to it without hesitation. After all he reasoned, it had been his curiosity that lead to the discovery; the least he could do was be here for his friend. As he reached the far end of the hall, and turned to face the front door, Harry noticed Kreacher standing in the passageway leading to the kitchen. The elf appeared to be as nervous as he was and Harry beckoned him forward.

"Kreacher I've been wondering about something, the first time Dean came to the house he made the portrait of your ex-mistress stop screaming just by saying he wanted it to, and you studied him closely before bowing to him." Kreacher started to speak, but Harry cut across him, "Don't bother trying to deny it, I saw you with my own eyes. It was very slight, not even a full nod of the head, but you bowed."

Kreacher wrung his hands together and looked at the floor, "It is true. When he silenced the portrait, Kreacher found it most strange. It is something only a Black descended from someone not removed from the family tree should have been able to do. My previous Mistress put similar charms on many things in the house, as did Master Regulus. However Kreacher did not know in what way Master Potter's friend was related to the Blacks."

Harry looked at Kreacher while contemplating his answer. "It's too bad the tapestry isn't self updating like the family vault portraits in Gringotts, it would have prevented a great deal of bother. Then again, if it was, the secret would have been out and your ex-mistress would most likely have blasted Regulus and Dean off of it. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" The house elf shuffled his feet and Harry quickly added, "Before you do anything remember what I told you Christmas morning."

Kreacher looked at Harry, swallowed in a way that indicated his throat was very dry, nodded his head and drew a deep breath, "At first Kreacher did not wish Master Potter to know he suspected his friend to be from the House of Black. Please forgive Kreacher for saying it, but with the exceptions of Master Regulus and Master Potter's godfather, Master Potter had shown only contempt for the House of Black and even though Kreacher was bound to Master Potter, he still felt loyalty for his previous Mistress."

Harry wished Kreacher would refer to Sirius in a different manner; however this didn't seem like the time to worry about it, even more so given the degree of the confession Kreacher had just made. "Fair enough, but you did provide the information that helped make the link between Regulus and Dean, why?"

This time Kreacher was much less hesitant with his answer, "When Master Potter questioned Kreacher about muggles visiting the house Kreacher started having rememberings and ideas. Kreacher then learned Master Potter had discovered the existence of an unknown Black heir and desired to find him. Not for Master Potter's own gain, but only to inform the person." Harry winced internally; this wasn't entirely true, but why burden Kreacher with this information after everything he'd already been through? He remained silent and the elf continued, "Kreacher couldn't tell Master Potter what he believed; he had no proof, only a theory, and it would have been a betrayal that no amount of punishment could forgive." The house elf stopped speaking and shuddered with the thought. For his part Harry had a fairly good idea what Kreacher meant by this, but had no desire to find out if his suspicions were correct, and he allowed the elf to continue. "However Kreacher could make sure that Master Potter and his friends found the information that would lead them to the answer. That is when Kreacher retrieved the box he knew Master Potter would not have been able to find on his own."

Harry was very curious to learn what Kreacher meant by his last statement. How did Kreacher know he wouldn't have been able to find the box and what other secrets still remained within the walls Grimmauld Place? However the thought was superseded by a new one that Harry found to be much more germane to the conversation at hand. "Kreacher, would you prefer to work for Dean and his family?"

Kreacher appeared to stagger slightly and looked at Harry in complete shock before beginning to wail in an unnaturally high pitched voice. "Why would Master Potter want Kreacher to leave him? Kreacher is bound to Master Potter. Master Potter's godfather made it so in his will. Has Kreacher done something to offend?" It would be a great dishonor for Kreacher to be forced to leave! What has Kreacher done wrong to have this forced upon him?"

This was not the reaction Harry had anticipated. He thought Kreacher might gratefully accept the offer or perhaps politely decline saying he was happy with his situation and didn't wish to leave. Harry knelt on one knee and held the house elf by the shoulders, "Kreacher you have done nothing wrong and are not being forced to leave. I merely thought, since we now know Dean is Regulus' son, you might prefer working for him. I don't want you to leave and am quite honored you feel as you do." Kreacher sniffed, removed an old rag from his apron, and blew his nose, before nodding his understanding to Harry. Before either of them could say or do anything else the front bell rang, causing them both to jump with a start. "Kreacher you go and prepare the tea service, I'll let our guests in and show them through to the parlor."

Kreacher nodded and started towards the kitchen as Harry stood and walked to the door. Pulling it open he greeted Dean and Mrs. Thomas warmly and invited them inside. After Dean made a quick introduction, during which his mother insisted Harry call her Michelle, Harry indicated they should follow him and started down the hallway. However he suddenly had an idea and stopped at the sealed and muffled portrait of Walburga Black. "Dean I know you two must be anxious to get on with things, but could you help me with something first. It shouldn't take much time. Kreacher told me that the reason you could make this portrait be quiet is you are descended from a Black that has not been blasted from the tapestry of the family tree. If I understand correctly you should also be able to do what no one else has been able to and remove it from the wall."

Dean stepped forward, placed his hands on the bottom of the frame and lifted. The picture immediately came free from the wall, the spell holding it in place broken, and Harry helped him lower it to the floor. Dusting his hands on the front of his jeans, Harry smiled, "Thank goodness that's finally done. I'll have Kreacher move it to the attic latter, he was able to magical seal it, but it will still be nice not having to worry about old Walburga cutting loose with her screaming anymore."

Michelle stood staring at the covered portrait leaning against the wall, "Walburga? Is that who this is a painting of, somebody named Walburga and it cuts loose with screaming?" Harry nodded and Michelle continued, "The one time Regulus brought me to the house he said we had to be very quiet going up the stairs or we'd set off the Walburga alarm. I assumed he meant some new type of electronic device. I mean how can a picture make any sound, let alone scream?"

Dean placed his hand on his mom's shoulder, "I've never told you mom, wizard paintings are capable of speech and movement. This one doesn't actually scream as much as it raves on about muggles and blood traitors and mud bloods besmirching the most ancient and noble house of Black." Dean went on to explain what these terms meant before ending with, "Their not all like that though. Harry has a portrait of his grandparents hanging in the other room and they're really a very pleasant couple. Let's go on through, I'm sure he'd be happy to introduce them to you."

Harry was indeed very happy to make introductions and did so the moment they entered the parlor. For her part Michelle was still slightly in shock at the whole idea of talking paintings but finally found the voice to ask who the baby being held by Harry's grandfather was.

"This fine young man," replied Harry's grandfather "Is our son James, Harry's father."

Michelle soon found that Dean was absolutely correct about Harry's grandparents and in no time forgot she was talking with a painting instead of living persons. She didn't even realize Kreacher had entered the room until Harry's grandmother pointed out the tea had arrived and commented on how much she missed being able to have a cup. Turning, Michelle jumped at the sight of Kreacher who had already placed the tea tray on a side table. She looked on in silence as Harry informed him that the portrait had been removed from the wall and was to be placed in the attic, or whatever secret storage place the old house had that would be appropriate. She didn't find her voice again until Kreacher had bowed and left the room. "Who, or what, was that?"

"That was Kreacher, Harry's house elf," Dean answered as Harry moved to serve the tea.

"That's Kreacher? When Regulus brought me here he told me about his servant Kreacher, but I always pictured some big, tall, old, slightly odd looking, butler. He never told me he was a wizard and even if he had I wouldn't have thought that his servant was an elf. You did say he's an elf?

"A house elf," Harry responded from the side table, "There are different types of elves. Do you take cream or sugar?"

Michelle moved to take a seat, her mind slightly reeling under the weight of the surreal things she had already witnessed this morning. She knew her son was a bit of a prankster, but was quite certain he wouldn't bring up a subject as serious as his biological father unless he had genuine news or concerns regarding the issue. Still, she couldn't help briefly wondering if she was the victim of some hidden camera prank. "Cream, no sugar, thank you."

Harry handed Dean and Michelle their tea before retrieving his own and taking seat. The conversation ground its way through several false starts and mundane everyday items before finally making its way to the topic at hand. For Michelle's benefit Harry related the entire story of how he had found out about the missing heir and how the clues to solve the mystery had been uncovered. Dean was also brought up to date when Harry included his earlier conversation with Kreacher. Harry's revelation that he had offered Kreacher the opportunity to work for the Thomas family took Dean totally by surprise. He quickly assured Harry he had no desire to make any type of claim on Kreacher or Grimmauld Place. Pointing out that until the events of the past two weeks, he hadn't even dreamed that he might be entitled to any type of fortune, let alone the trappings that came with it. He also pointed out that unlike goblin law; wizard law was no longer based on agnatic primogeniture and both Kreacher and the house had been legally passed to Harry in Sirius' will.

Ignoring his surprise at Dean's knowledge of the law, Harry thought back to the day last summer when he himself had stood in Ragnok's office and learned he was entitled to a fortune greater then he had dared to dream, and found he totally understood what Dean must be feeling at this moment. Still the news that both Dean and Kreacher desired to maintain the status quo came as a great relief. Despite his recent feelings, that he wouldn't be staying in the old house and would gladly be willing to offer it to Dean, Harry was happy the specter of transferring the property had been removed from his future. At least until he decided to sell it himself.

Dean now started to reveal the events that had unfolded in the Thomas household over the past few days to Harry. "I tried to talk with mom the day after Christmas, but every time I managed to be alone with her the subject seemed awkward and I let the moment pass. I spent two days hemming and hawing like that before deciding enough is enough, it's time to just get on with it. Mom was folding laundry and I offered to give her a hand."

Michelle quickly added, "I should have known something was up right then and there. Who ever heard of an eighteen year old young man volunteering to help with laundry?"

Dean looked at his mom and shook his head, "Anyway, I almost let the chance get away again, but in the end managed to tell mom that I'll always consider Felix Thomas my real father, but I needed to know if my biological father's name was Regulus Black."

"I almost passed out when he asked me that," Michelle admitted. "I've never kept it a secret from Dean that Felix isn't his birth father, but I never thought he'd walk in one day and just dump the name Regulus Black in my lap. Not that I mind, he has every right to know, its just that it's a name I hadn't heard in years and Dean suddenly knowing it caught me well and truly off guard. You see at one time I thought Regulus and I might have a future, and from what Dean has told me, Regulus might have thought the same thing. To think all these years I've never known what happened to him, just that he stopped contacting me. At the time I tried to rationalize it and get on with my life the best I could, we were both young, I was pregnant, he wasn't the first, nor would he be the last, man to take a bunk in that situation. Still, it just didn't settle right, it just wasn't like him. But murder? Never in a million life times would it have crossed my mind that he'd been murdered."

Michelle made a gallant effort to maintain her composure, and almost succeeded. A single tear leaking from her right eye was the only outward sign of the inner turmoil Harry was certain she must be feeling. He reached across the divide separating their chairs and offered her his handkerchief, which she accepted with a valiantly attempted smile.

Dean slid over and took his mother's hands into his own, "The next thing to do was talk with dad. Fortunately, this time I didn't have to do it alone and we told him the whole story as soon as he got home. Needless to say he was a shocked as mom and I had been the first time we heard the news. However, he understood and even offered to take today off and come along with us. You know something Harry, he's really a good man, a bloke could do much worse then to use him as a role model. He really cares for his family and works hard to provide for them. We may not always have a lot, but we never go without. If this all plays out the way we expect it to I want to do something to make his life easier."

Michelle smiled broadly and leaned over to give Dean a hug, "Just so it doesn't mean he'll be getting in my way around house all day."

Their discussions complete Harry, Dean and Michelle departed Grimmauld place for Gringotts. Because Michelle was hesitant to apparate they took the underground and in only a few minutes were walking through the arch behind the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. As they walked down the street Michelle admitted to Harry that neither Kreacher nor the portraits in his house should have come as a shock. She had after all been here many times before to help Dean with his school shopping and had seen the moving pictures on the sign boards and book covers. She had also been into Gringotts to exchange pounds for galleons and had to admit that house elves were far less disturbing then goblins. As they started up the steps to the bank Harry admitted he totally agreed with her assessment of the two species.

Inside the bank Bill Weasley had spent the past half hour pacing, waiting for Harry and Dean to arrive. The moment they passed through the door he approached them with his hand extended. "Harry, Dean good to see you both. I take it this is Mrs. Thomas."

"Please, its Michelle," she said shaking Bill's hand.

"It's good to meet you Michelle," Bill replied. "Look I need to have a word with all of you, follow me." Bill led them to a small antechamber off the main hall, "By everything I've been able to gather your theories are correct and Dean is the lost Black heir. The catch is the goblins aren't going to make it easy on you."

"What are you talking about Bill?" Harry realized he sounded more frustrated then he had intended and took a breath to calm himself. "If it's Dean's picture hanging in the vault they don't have a choice. How did they even know we'd be coming in?"

Bill raised his hand to silence Harry, "You're correct, by their own rules; if Dean's portrait is hanging in the vault they have no choice. Furthermore I don't think they know you're coming in to claim the vault. I'm pretty sure they have no idea anyone has even come close to finding the lost heir. The problem is that anyone with even a remote connection to the Black's has placed a claim against it. None of them have a leg to stand on, mind you, but some of these people are very influential and the moment you mention wanting to see Ragnok the goblins will start trying to drag things out."

Dean had heard enough, "I'd like to bloody well see them try! I may not have spent last winter hunting horcruxes like Harry, but I did spend it hiding out in the wilderness, largely because of people with remote connections to the Black's! I'll be damned if a group of gnarly old goblins is going to keep me from making my legal claim just to please a few large depositors!" Outside the quidditch pitch Harry had never seen Dean so worked up, his hands were clenched by his sides and he was breathing heavily. Dean took a few deep breaths and turned to Michelle, "Mom why don't you stay with Bill, Harry and I won't be long. Come on Harry lets go do this." Dean left the room so quickly that Harry almost had to run to catch up with him.

Approaching the first available counter, Dean looked at the nameplate and addressed the goblin seated behind it. "Good afternoon Bardok, my name is Dean Thomas the rightful heir to the Black Family vault and I want to speak with Ragnok, sooner not later. Are we clear?"

A startled Bardok stared at Dean for a moment before regaining his composure, "Of course Mr. Thomas, there will just be a few forms to fill out and then I'll show you straight through."

"I don't believe you heard me correctly Bardok, there will be no forms to fill out. You will show my friend Mr. Potter and I through to Ragnok's office, now!"

Dean's rising voice had caused every head in the lobby of Gringotts to turn and several additional goblins headed in his direction. Harry recognized the one that seem to be in charge as Nozhar the goblin that had taken him to see Ragnok during the summer. Nozhar approached Harry, "Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Harry was truly enjoying this side of Dean and merely pointed Nozhar in his direction. The goblin turned to Dean, "Can I help you sir?"

"I certainly hope so," was Dean's curt reply. "Your associate doesn't seem to be able to comprehend the most basic of requests. My name is Dean Thomas and I'm quite certain my image is familiar to you. I would like you to escort Mr. Potter and myself to see Ragnok and then I would like to visit my family vault. Now, we can stand hear and discuss this in loud voices or you may honor my simple request. The choice is yours."

If Nozhar was surprised at receiving Dean's ultimatum he didn't allow it to show, "Of course Mr. Thomas, the depositor is always right, if you will please follow me."

As they followed the goblin across the lobby Harry leaned his head towards Dean, "That was bloody brilliant mate."

Dean smiled, "Dad always told me honey might catch more flies then vinegar, but bold and brassy will get things done more quickly."

Reaching Ragnok's office, Nozhar opened the door and ushered Harry and Dean inside. "Ragnok Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas are here to discuss the Black family vault."

Ragnok had already been advised of the commotion in the lobby and the purpose of Dean's visit to the bank. As Nozhar closed the door to the office and took a position next to Ragnok's desk the senior goblin looked over the top of his glasses at Harry and Dean. "What is your purpose entering the bank and creating a disturbance?"

Dean was not impressed, "What is your purpose attempting to give me a run-around? By now I'm quite certain you are fully aware of the reason for my visit. If Mr. Potter and I are correct, and we have every reason to believe we are, you must honor my request. It is not only required by the rules of your bank, but by the very laws of your society. Now you will either present us proof to counter our claim or you will dispense with all the nonsense and present me with the key to my family vault." Ragnok and Nozhar started conversing in hushed tones and Dean allowed them exactly one minute to hold their little conference. "It has been one minute gentlemen. Time is money and none of us are making any while we wait, your decision please."

Ragnok looked at Dean, stood and straightened his jacket, walked to a cabinet behind his desk, unlocked it, and removed a single key. "Very well Mr. Thomas, the vault knows its owner and as you pointed out the law requires us to acknowledge it. Your claim is accepted."

Dean took the key from Ragnok's hand, "Thank you, please have one of your clerks start drawing up the paperwork to formally change the name of the vault to the Thomas Family Vault. I'll look it over and, if everything is in order, sign them when I return. Oh, and let the currency exchange know I'll be cashing out a few hundred galleons."

Ragnok nodded and Nozhar escorted them from the office to the rails that would transport them to the vault. Harry and Dean rode in silence as Nozhar himself guided the cart downward, deeper and deeper into the vaults of Gringotts. They roared passed the spot where the cart would have turned to go to the Potter vault, and suddenly veered to the left. Much to Harry's surprise they passed through what appeared to be a goblin village and suddenly stopped in front of a wall of solid stone. Nozhar climbed from the cart and walked to the wall, he started mumbling an incantation in gobbledegook and a small archway appeared. Nozhar beckoned for Harry and Dean to follow him and all three passed under the arch which immediately closed behind them. Nozhar explained that only four goblins in the world knew how to open the wall and that it had to be opened for each trip through regardless of the direction being traveled.

The three of them were now standing in a large cavern and once again Nozhar walked to a spot on the wall and chanted in gobbledegook. This time a small keyhole appeared. "Mr. Thomas if you'd please." Dean approached the keyhole, inserted his key and turned it to the right. A door very similar to the one on the Potter vault appeared and as the goblin passed his hand over it the door swung open with a slow grinding motion.

Dean stepped into the vault followed by Harry; it was twice as big as the Potter Vault and just as full. Showing no outward emotion, Dean filled one small money bag to take back to school and a second to take to the exchange counter. He and Harry then slowly started to explore the vault.

When they had traveled a sufficient distance to hold a discrete conversation Harry whispered to Dean, "Were you guessing at goblin law, or do you really know it?"

"I picked up a few things traveling in the wild with a goblin," Dean admitted. "Not only did I know the law, I also knew it would be useful to remain firm, set a time limit on how long to let them talk, and throw in some references to making and losing money?"

"Well it worked," Harry grinned. "I would have guessed we'd still be standing in Ragnok's office right now. One more thing, have you given any thought to becoming a lawyer after school? You seem to have a knack for remembering the law and making sound arguments."

"I have actually," Dean admitted, "And with all this gold I could afford to do a great deal of pro bono publico. You know, help out the little guy who's being trod upon, that sort of thing. I have a question for you, how did Bill know we'd be arriving here today? I thought we'd agreed not to mention this to anyone."

Harry grinned sheepishly, "You've got me dead to rights on that one Counselor, but I offer an argument in extenuation. It doesn't hurt to have an inside man. After receiving your letter last night I sent word of our discovery to Bill and asked if he could do a little snooping around for us."

Dean smiled, "Who's thinking like a lawyer now, or should I say Aurora? Come on; let's go sign some paper work to change the name of this place."


	44. Welcome to 1999

Welcome to 1999

The moment Kreacher answered the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place Ron Weasley rushed past him calling for Harry. Slamming the door shut the old elf snapped his fingers, disappeared and reappeared with his arms outstretched in front of the closed parlor doors. "Kreacher can not allow you to enter, Friend of Master Potter. Master Potter and Ms. Weasley are partaking in some quiet time together and do not wish to be disturbed."

Ron's face was flush with a mix of excitement and mounting frustration, "I understand Kreacher, but please try to understand me. This is very important news and I'm certain Harry would want to hear it straight away."

The house elf was about to repeat his assertion that Harry and Ginny wished to be left alone when the door jerked open behind him. "Thank you Kreacher, I'll deal with him from here." Kreacher bowed and shot Ron a sideways glance as he departed to resume his domestic duties.

Clearly annoyed by the interruption Harry watched the elf walk down the hall before turning his attention to Ron, "Well, what is it?"

Glancing over Harry's shoulder Ron looked at Ginny and felt as if the weight of her stare was pushing him down to the floor. Suddenly feeling his news wasn't really all that important, he fought to regain his composure and managed to croak, "Chocolate Frogs."

Harry raised his left eye brow, "Excuse me?"

On the verge of hyperventilation Ron blurted out, "You, me, Chocolate, Hermione, Neville, Frogs!"

Ron's cryptic responses were doing little to alleviate Harry's annoyance and he found himself struggling to maintain his own composure, "Take a breath Ron. What the bloody hell are you trying to say?"

Taking his friends advice Ron forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly, "Hermione, Neville, you and I are all being put on Chocolate Frog cards."

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"How do you know?"

"Got an owl, didn't you?"

"Don't know, haven't checked today. Come on!" Harry started to leave but stopped suddenly and turned to face the room. "Sorry Gin, Chocolate Frogs, going to the study to check the post."

Before Ginny could respond, the portrait of Harry's grandfather called out, "Well done lad! Well done indeed!"

Having overheard the entire conversation Ginny was already on the verge of laughter and the painting's declaration pushed her over the edge. Crossing the room she joined Harry and Ron. "Congratulations, I'm very pleased for both of you and, the truth be told, just the tiniest bit jealous."

"No need to be," Ron replied with complete sincerity, "You're bound to end up way more famous than me."

Ginny looked at her brother and smiled before surprising both the boys by giving Ron a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks. What say we see if Harry's letter has arrived?"

Together the three of them walked to the study and stared down at the only new correspondence lying on the desk. Picking it up Harry carefully scrutinized the parchment, turning it over in his hands before breaking the seal and reading the letter aloud.

**

* * *

**

The Bott's Wizarding Confections Co.

The Old Castle on the Hill

Central Oddington, England

30 December 1998

Harry Potter

12 Grimmauld Place

London, England

Dear Mr. Potter

It is my most delightful pleasure to inform you that you have been selected for inclusion on the newest edition of our Famous Wizards Cards. I am certain you are aware that one of these cards is included in the packaging with each of our animated chocolate frogs and are collected by young witches and wizards the world over. In addition to you, this year's new honorees include Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, Mr. Neville Longbottom and Sr. Remigio Martinez.

We will contact you in the near future regarding arrangements for the taking of photographs and the editing of your profile.

Wishing you the best in the New Year,

Francis Broderick

Director of Product Development

* * *

Harry looked up from the letter, "Who's Senor Martinez?"

Ginny and Ron both shook their heads indicating they didn't know. Ron quickly added, "Hermione could probably tell us if she was here. Oh no Hermione!" Ron glanced at his watch, "I was supposed to meet her for lunch, not come here with news about Chocolate Frogs. Sorry for interrupting and apparating, see you at dinner, bye."

Ron spun and was gone with a pop, leaving a bemused Harry and Ginny staring at the spot he had just occupied. It was Ginny who broke the silence, "My brother can be a bit of a berk sometimes."

Harry snorted a short laugh and turned to Ginny, "Which brother? Anyway I'm not willing to be too hard on him; he managed to get you to leave the parlor. Something, I might add, I was having very little success with up to that point."

Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry had been in a playful mood all morning and his enthusiasm was becoming more and more infectious. The impish grin appeared on her face as she walked to Harry and placed her hands around his waist. "I'm out of the parlor now, what did you have in mind?"

Placing his right hand under Ginny's chin, Harry gently lifted her lips to his, "I think you know what I have in mind. What do you think?"

Ginny slid her hands down to Harry's rump and gave him a playful pat, "I think it's time for lunch. See you in the kitchen." She gave him one quick kiss and walked from the study. Reaching the door she turned her head to look over her shoulder, "You coming?"

Harry gave very serious consideration to making an off color comment, but instead he just grinned and teased, "You really are a witch. Go on then, I'll be right behind you. If I can't go exploring, at least I can enjoy the view."

Ginny giggled, "No one said you couldn't go exploring, just that it's time for lunch." Starting down the hall towards the kitchen she made very sure the view was worth enjoying. Catching a glimpse of Harry and herself in the mirror at the end of the hall she smiled and thought, "You will get your chance to explore Mr. Potter; I hope you're ready for it."

The house remained interruption free for the balance of the afternoon and once the year's last rays of sunlight had retreated to the west Ron returned with Hermione, followed close on by Dudley and Luna. Gathering in the parlor the six friends exchanged the latest news, chief among it being the five newest famous wizards. Harry suddenly remembered he wanted to ask Hermione who Senor Martinez was but Luna spoke first. In her unique dreamy way she stated, "The cards should actually be referred to as famous witch and wizard cards as both genders are represented." When this was met by a mummer of general agreement she continued, "I mean Hermione may never make the cover of 'Veela' but there is certainly no way anyone could ever mistake her for a wizard."

Ron was quick to retort, perhaps with a little more force then the moment required, "I'm not so sure about that, Hermione looks like a super model to me. I think she'd make the best cover 'Veela' has ever had." For good measure he added, "Or the 'Quidditch Illustrated' swimsuit issue for that matter."

Hermione's only response was to blush and give Ron a quick hug and a kiss. A grinning Harry and Ginny looked on as Ron's face quickly reddened to match Hermione's. Luna, meanwhile, had moved on from the conversation to examine the details of the wallpaper Kreacher had hung after Dean helped him remove the tapestry of the Black family tree. This left Dudley as the only one who seemed interested in keeping the topic alive. In a very matter-of-fact way he observed, "I suspect, in this case, the term wizard is being used in a generic sense to indicate all peoples with magical abilities. Somewhat like the term mankind."

Hermione wasted no time responding, "If that's the case why not just call them famous witch cards, or famous wizardkind cards?"

"Magickind would be better," Luna added while continuing to examine the wallpaper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the portrait of Harry's grandfather suddenly called out. "The gender debate has raged for time immemorial. Might I suggest you will not find an answer this evening and move on to another topic before it ruins the mood of your dinner?"

Seizing the moment Harry quickly jumped into the conversation, "That is a capital idea, thank you Granddad. Hermione, do you know who Remigio Martinez is?"

"Who," Hermione queried? "Oh, the fifth famous wizard," she quickly glanced at the others hoping this comment wouldn't reignite the near debate they had just narrowly avoided. Seeing that none of the others seemed interested in renewing the subject she continued, "He's a Peruvian alchemist who figured out a way to make artificial vanishing powder, thus greatly increasing the supply while greatly reducing the cost. In short he made if affordable for the general public and now it's in magic supply and joke shops all around the world. Of course the real thing is much better, but for a quick escape..."

"Or a good laugh," Ron inserted.

Hermione shot him a quick glance, "…the synthetic works just fine."

"Hardly seems on par with hunting down and destroying horcruxes not to mention defeating the darkest dark wizard of all time." Ginny replied slipping her arm around Harry's and giving him the same look she had all those years ago on platform nine and three quarters. "But I suppose if Uric the Oddball and Fulbert the Fearful can have cards, then so can Senor Martinez."

Luna who had returned, unobserved, to Dudley's side spoke next causing him to jump with a start, "I would put him more in line with Ignatia Wildsmith, the witch who invented Floo Powder."

"I think he deserves to be compared with someone much more important," Ron started. The others looked on wonder if he would actually compare the inventor of synthetic vanishing powder with Merlin, or Dumbledore, or even Morgana. However Ron's ambitions for Remigio Martinez were not quite so grand and he continued, "I put him in line with Bowman Wright, now there was a great wizard."

"Here, here," Harry and Ginny responded in unison, "A great wizard indeed."

Hermione smiled, "Leave it for you three to place the inventor of the Golden Snitch among the greatest wizards of all time."

The topic of conversation had now been firmly established and continued even as Kreacher announced dinner served and they moved to the dinning room. Gathering around one end of the long table the six friends tucked into a meal of roast beef, potatoes, carrots and Yorkshire puddings. This was accompanied by gravy that was a reduction of the pan drippings and the same wine which filled each of their glasses. Kreacher had opted to serve the meal family style and the atmosphere more closely resembled a meal at Hogwarts than the formality of Harry's birthday dinner. Once the meal was complete they returned to the parlor where Kreacher had laid out an assortment of finger tarts and coffee. The sweets were immediately set upon; however the coffee was generally ignored in favor of butter beer, fire whisky and brandy.

Lounging in comfortable chairs and enjoying each others company the next two hours slid by unnoticed until the arrival of Dean and Megan, followed by Neville and Patty announced it was time to leave for central London. It would be the first time any of them had welcomed the New Year among the throngs crowding Trafalgar Square and the banks of the River Thames and they were all looking forward to the spectacle. Having previously decided that apparating to such a crowded area may not be the wisest idea; they wrapped themselves against the chill and set out on the short walk to the nearest underground station. Arriving with several minutes to spare they found the platform to be less than crowded and joined the few other travelers, knotted in small groups, waiting for the train.

As they stood talking amongst themselves Harry's attention was drawn to a lone traveler leaning against the wall at the far end of the platform. The individual appeared to be of average height and slender in build; however the shadows, combined with a large overcoat and hat, made it difficult to discern any details of the person's appearance. Harry couldn't even tell if the stranger was a man or a woman, but eventually decided it must just be somebody on their way to meet up with friends. He reasoned that if he had been traveling on his own, he would have picked a very similar place to stand. True having your back against the wall removed any chance of retreat, however it did make it impossible for anyone to sneak up on you as every avenue of approach was under direct observation. A slight draft diverted Harry's attentions from the stranger, it soon grew to a gentle breeze as the accompany rumble built in volume and the lights of the approaching train illuminated the tunnel. Soon the platform was filled with the sound of metal grinding on metal as the engineer applied the breaks and brought his train to a stop precisely on the mark. With a pneumatic hiss the doors to the coaches slide open and the assembled travelers made their way forward and joined the passengers already occupying the train. Entering the coach Harry subconsciously looked over his shoulders and noticed the stranger in the shadows hadn't moved. His curiosity peaked; Harry remained standing by the door and watched as the train began to move forward. Just before they entered the tube Harry saw the stranger walk to the stairs and exit the platform.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "You noticed him too?"

"You sure it was a him?"

"Not completely. Do you think it means anything?"

Harry shrugged, "A year ago I would have followed them to make sure, but no, I doubt there's anything in it." Harry wasn't totally convinced and looking at Ron he could tell his friend wasn't either. Still there seemed little need to worry the others and they kept their observations to themselves as they took their seats.

As the train continued to accelerate, the lights spaced evenly along the sides of the tunnel begin to flash past at an ever increasing pace until they were almost one continuous blur. The accompanying click, clack of the steel wheels over the joints in the track quickened it's rhythm until it was a constant uninterrupted buzz. Then, just as peak speed was reached, the train began to slow as its driver eased to a stop beside the next station's platform. As they approached central London the frequency of the stops increased and the train ceased reaching top speed between them. With each stop many more people entered the train than exited until the carriages were filled to near capacity. When they finally reached the Green Park Station Harry and his entourage, along with many of their fellow travelers, stepped from the train to the platform and made their way up to street level. Walking along the edge of the park they made their way to The Mall and turned left towards Trafalgar Square. As they walked the crowd began to thicken until the throng was nearly shoulder to shoulder. It was still almost an hour until midnight and the group decided someplace with slightly more room might be desirable. Leaving the square behind they made their way towards the Victoria Embankment and finally settled on a spot directly opposite the under construction London Eye. The location, while still crowded, allowed some room for movement and offered a clear view of Big Ben. To Harry it offered the added benefits of being crowded enough to hinder the movement of anyone trying to approach them while making it easier for him to watch their surroundings. If he was to be totally honest the stranger at the underground station had slightly unnerved him and a quickly exchanged glance with Ron revealed he was feeling the same way. Reflexively they took positions opposite each other so they could keep a three hundred and sixty degree view of their surroundings and did their best to act naturally and not worry their companions.

Standing arm and arm with Dean, Megan looked across the river at the construction zone, "Do you suppose that big wheel will ever amount to anything more then a tourist attraction?"

"It's meant to be the focal point of next year's millennium celebrations," Dean replied. "I can envision it becoming the center piece of New Years celebrations for decades to come."

Hermione quickly added, "Whether that turns out to be true or not why anybody would ever want to ride on the thing is beyond me."

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ron replied, rolling his eyes. "It's not meant to be a, what do the muggles call it, thrill ride. It will have huge glass rooms that you'd ride in, not little benches."

Hermione folded her arms across her chest, "I don't care. It still sounds like a fool hardy thing to do."

Sensing that this would be a good time to change the subject Harry quickly brought up an item he'd heard on the evening news just a few days previous. "Has anybody else heard about the fear the muggles have that all their computers will crash in one year because they won't be able to figure out what date it is?"

"Dad's been going on about it for a couple weeks now," Dudley replied. "Says it's all down to a bunch of git software writers who wanted to save memory and only used two numbers, instead of four for the date. You know 99 instead of 1999." Truthfully only Hermione understood what he was talking about, however they all shook there heads yes and Dudley continued. "He says all the talk about the possible collapse of the world's infrastructure is just a load of codswallop, but he has started stocking tinned meat and veg in the cupboard under the stairs." Stealing a quick glance at Harry, Dudley winced, "Sorry about bringing that up."

Harry was about to tell him not to give it a second thought when the Westminster chimes began to sound. Every conversation taking place on the embankment stopped and all eyes turned to face the iconic old clock tower waiting for Big Ben to chime the first moment of the New Year. The instant the clapper struck the body of the bell, sending its resounding peal resonating over the city, a thunderous Happy New Year rose skyward from the assembled host. Harry and Ginny, along with most of the other couples in the vicinity, exchanged a long, deep kiss, only breaking from the embrace when a loud bang went off near them. Cursing himself for forgetting about the stranger on the platform Harry started reaching for his wand and turned his head looking for the source of the disturbance. Several red, green, and blue balls were shooting skyward and exploding in a shower of sparks. Reaching into his coat Dudley said, "Forgot I brought this along," and produced a Roman Candle. Fishing a lighter from his jeans he lit the fuse, held it over his head and soon the first of six colored balls burst forth. His wand already in his hand Harry found himself caught up in the moment and fired a series of red and green sparks into the night sky. He was soon joined by all the others except Dudley, who obviously couldn't; Luna, who was examining the spent roman candle while commenting that it appeared to be the horn of a lesser snark; and Hermione who was trying desperately to get the others to stop.

Suddenly a loud, "Oi you lot!" broke through the noise of their celebrations and they all turned to find themselves facing two Bobbies. "No fireworks, lets have everything you've got, including the spent ones." Harry and the others all exchanged nervous glances; the officers didn't appear to be interested in taking any action against them, other then confiscating the fireworks. The problem was there was only one used firework and seven of them had just been seen firing sparks into the sky. How could this be explained, and what would happen if word got out they'd been seen using magic in front of muggles?

Hermione spoke very clearly and calmly, "Confundo." She slipped her wand back inside her coat pocket, "We don't have any fireworks officers, it must have been another group."

Both the Bobbies blinked their eyes, looked at each other and then back at the group of ten before the senior of the two spoke, "No, of course you don't. Sorry to have disturbed. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you officer, we will." Hermione turned to the rest of the group, "Let's slowly move along. Everyone keep quiet and don't look back."

Walking towards Westminster the ten friends fought to contain their laughter but after travel less then one hundred yards the battle was lost. Despite laughing herself Hermione did her best to tell the others off, while accepting there complements for getting them out of the mess. The group continued walking and joking, pausing from time to time to take in one of the cities famous landmarks or join their fellow revelers in a spontaneous song and even found themselves in an impromptu conga line snaking through St. James Park. Eventually they found a deserted alley and opted to apparate back to Grimmauld Place and get the real party started.


	45. New Years Day 1999

New Years Day 1999

Harry slowly became aware of a dull throbbing emanating from the center of his head and pushing outward against his temples. Rolling his head to the side he felt the sudden sensation of the late morning, or was it early afternoon, sunlight boring through his closed eyelids and burning against the back of his retinas. Turning his head back to its original position he raised his hand to cover his eyes and smacked his lips together in a reflexive attempt to combat the feeling that his mouth was filled with cotton. Lying stone still, a groan escaped Harry's lips as he attempted to recall just how he had managed to arrive at his current state of being. He had been on the embankment shooting sparks from his wand and Hermione had gotten them out of a spot of bother with the police. There had been singing and dancing with strangers and several kisses with Ginny. Harry smiled and was rewarded for the effort by a bolt of pain running from his eyebrows, over the top of his skull and down his neck. He shuddered and allowed the discomfort to withdraw before continuing with the previous evening's recap. They had found a deserted alley and had Apparated back to the house where Kreacher had prepared wassail, in addition to ensuring that a generous supply of fire whiskey and mead were on hand. How long had they spent talking, laughing, singing and drinking before Neville and Patty had used the floo network to return to Hogsmeade and the rest of them had headed to the rooms Kreacher had readied for them? Harry wasn't sure, but he did have enough of his senses to know he was in his own bed, in his own room and that someone was in the bed with him. Risking another unpleasant protest by his body, Harry turned his head; barely opened his eyes, ignored the increased tempo of the throbbing in his head, and saw a mass of long red hair occupying the pillow next to his. Rolling to his side he wrapped his arm around Ginny's torso, intending to snuggle tight against her warm body. However, his stomach found the sudden movement too much to handle and he was soon hurrying across the hall as fast as he could shuffle.

Cold water poured from the snake headed tap into the marble basin of the washroom sink as Harry stood looking at his own reflection in the mirror. Water dripped from his ashen face, his pale complexion causing the dark circles under his eyes to appear all the more severe. His episode kneeling in front of the toilet hadn't been pleasant, yet he had to admit to feeling slightly more human for having endured it. He now held his toothbrush in his right hand desperately desiring to wash the unpleasant taste from his mouth, while at the same time finding the thought of the mint flavored paste decidedly unappealing. He was about to just go for it, the consequences be damned, when Ginny appeared in the doorway wearing her dressing gown, "You feel o.k.? I think the whole house must have been able to hear you."

Harry looked at Ginny, who didn't appear to be in any better condition then he was, and started brushing his teeth, "Beffer now, tanks. Ow bout you?"

"I've had better mornings, or is it afternoon?" Ginny walked to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

Spitting the toothpaste into the sink Harry rinsed off the toothbrush and replied, "Not sure actually," before cupping his hand under the faucet and bending over to rinse his mouth. Standing he turned to kiss Ginny who turned her head away from him.

"I don't think you want to do that right now."

Harry smiled, "Sure I do. What's a little morning breath?" He took Ginny's head in his hands and gave her a long kiss. When their lips parted he thought to himself, "O.k. maybe more then a little morning breathe, but still nice."

Ginny smiled and ran a finger along a scar on Harry's right hip, "I've always found this one sexy, a private thing not shared with the world." Regaining her composure she quickly added, "I need a moment. Would you please close the door on your way out? Oh, and as I far as I know you still have a house full of guests. Before you go walking around you might want to put on some pants, or a robe, or something."

"Good point, that," Harry replied trying to smile, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "We don't need another incident with Hermione."

Crossing the hall Harry entered his room, picked up his watch and glasses from the nightstand and checked the time. It was almost two o'clock and as more of the previous evening's activities came back to him, he realized that he must have had near eight hours sleep, even if he didn't feel like it. Grinning at the foolhardiness of his behavior Harry bent over to pick up his jeans and froze on the spot. The muscles in his neck and along his spine rippled in short, sharp waves before freezing in a painful cramp as the throbbing in his head returned with a vengeance. Moaning, he made his way back to the bed, slowly stretched out and pulled a pillow over his face until Ginny returned. With her encouragement Harry managed to ignore the protests of his body and pull on his jeans, along with a clean shirt, before they ventured forth.

Dudley and Hermione looked up from their conversation and welcomed Harry and Ginny to the kitchen. Harry took a seat, returned their greeting and poured Ginny and himself a cup of coffee before offering to do the same for the others. They declined, but Hermione suggested he might try eating a banana. Harry accepted her council and retrieved one from the bowl of fresh fruit sitting in the center of the table, nodding politely, without really listening; as she went on to explain the reasons for her advice. For him it was sufficient that she had read it somewhere and was willing to pass the information along.

Glancing over his cup Harry read the question in Dudley's eyes and once he had taken a cautious sip answered with, "Yes that was me you heard. What about you two?" He gestured to indicate the empty plates, "It appears last night's excesses haven't caused your appetites to suffer and neither of you seem to be any worse for the wear."

Dudley chuckled, "Hermione here was smart enough not over indulge and I guess spending a few years living outside society's norms has earned me a little resilience, or it might be that I'm bigger than the rest of you and can absorb a little more punishment. Either way, I don't feel great but I seem to be in better shape then you two, or Ron and Luna for that matter. She should be down shortly by the way. She sent me on my way saying she was going to clean up and mumbling something about wrackspurts. What is a wrackspurt, by the way?"

"Won't find it in any book that I'm aware of," Harry replied, while accepting a piece of toast with marmalade from Ginny. "According to Luna they're little invisible, I guess bugs would be the best word, that float through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." He turned his attention to Hermione, "So Ron's not doing well either then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He's fine, just being a big baby, that's all. I mean he certainly didn't have any problem, um…" She suddenly felt much less sure of herself and glanced nervously at the others before continuing at a quick whisper, "…responding when prompted." Red faced she sat straight backed in her chair and steeled herself for the teasing she was certain to be forthcoming, only relaxing again once it became clear none would be offered.

For his part Harry had one or two comments in mind but decided they would be best saved for Ron and instead inquired after Dean and Megan. The other three had no news to offer and it was Kreacher who came forwarded with information, "Mr. Thomas and his companion departed shortly before Ms. Granger arrived in the kitchen. Mr. Thomas has asked Kreacher to remind Master Potter of tomorrow's, if Kreacher recalls correctly, football match."

"That's right," Harry replied. "Dean has managed to get tickets to West Ham's game tomorrow and has asked Dudley, Ron and I to join him along with his dad and brothers. He also asked Neville, but he couldn't make it because of school prep. It should still be a good time and as I understand it's a pretty big game, part of their big open tournament like the B and I Cup in quidditch. What is it they call the thing…, Dean must have told me a dozen times…, the FA Cup I think it is?"

"You are correct Sir Harry," Dudley confirmed, "And it should be interesting, Third Division side Swansea traveling from Wales to Upton Park and taking on Premiership side West Ham. A real bit of David and Goliath that. Of course I'd rather see my Cottagers, but as they're traveling to Southampton, and I probably couldn't get tickets anyway, it will do nicely."

Ginny, who knew next to nothing about muggle sports, and Hermione, who had never bothered following the game, both looked on in confusion. Harry, who truthfully only partially understood what Dudley had said, quickly added for their benefit, "Think of it as the Godric's Hollow Sunday Afternoon Quidditch Club traveling north to play Montrose."

The light of recognition sparked in Ginny's eyes, "I understand now. It really is like the British and Irish Cup and I'm assuming that since there are many more muggles than witches and wizards, there are many more muggle football clubs. That is what Kreacher said the game was called, football, right?" Harry nodded and Ginny continued, "So if quidditch is split into two levels, professional and amateur, it would follow that football, with more clubs, has more divisions." Harry and Dudley both nodded and Ginny finished with, "Well that just make sense really, I wouldn't mind watching a match myself someday." She leaned forward and gave Harry her best playful smile "Maybe even tomorrow."

"Sorry Gin, no," Harry responded without hesitation, "Tomorrow is a guy thing. I think Dean may even have some plans for after."

Caught off guard by, what she perceived to be, the bluntness of Harry's answer Ginny sat straight back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. Her mouth almost formed a pout before, surprised by her own reaction, she caught herself and forced a halfhearted smile. The look in Harry's eyes told Ginny he was just as surprised and her mind raced trying to understand it. She certainly didn't begrudge Harry an afternoon with his mates and hadn't really been serious about coming along, surely that didn't justify being upset by his saying no. They had spent the past week teasing each other, saying no when they both knew the answer was yes. Perhaps that made the definitive nature of this answer surprising. Thinking, "How can you possible be upset by this," Ginny's mind traveled back over the past eight months. Harry seemed to have gone out of his way to accommodate her, carving out time to be with her in the busy days immediately after the battle when resting would have been best. He'd made the effort to come back from Australia to see her off to school, joined her in Hogsmeade and even sneaked into Hogwarts just to spend time with her. He'd endured her teasing which, she had to admit, could boarder on cruel with good humor and then there had been the past summer. Ginny smiled recalling the quiet moments, the hours spent doing day to day things together, taking the time to really get to know each other, proving the reality of their love, the proposal overlooking the channel, so many memories in such a small amount of time and almost every one of them overwhelmingly happy. Ginny's mind continued to race forward through the past autumn and she chuckled recalling Harry's lame excuse for being late meeting her at Gladrags. Leaning forward she gave him a kiss and whispered, "I love you, sorry for the way I reacted."

"I love you," Harry replied, taken slightly off guard and wondering how he was meant to react himself.

Before he could say another word Luna, who once more had managed to enter the room unnoticed, spoke up, "I think if their going to have a guys day, we should have a girls day."

Hermione and Ginny both agreed that Luna's idea was, "Brilliant," and the three of them set about planning their Saturday afternoon. Gesturing at Dudley to join him, Harry stood, gave Ginny a kiss on the top of the head and walked from the kitchen. Entering the main hall Harry and Dudley were greeted by the spectacle of Ron making his way down the stairs. Harry couldn't help grinning at his friends blurry eyed, tousled hair, disheveled appearance. Realizing he must not have looked much better himself just a short time earlier, Harry opted to keep his own council but couldn't resist greeting Ron in a louder then necessary voice, even if it did make his own head ache.

"Harry, Dudley," Ron mumbled in reply while making towards the kitchen.

"You may not want to go down there mate," Harry warned. "The girls are making plans for tomorrow afternoon. Even if you were feeling well it might just be enough to put you off and in your state it could be disastrous."

Ron looked at Harry, blinked twice, pursed his lips and rubbed his hands together, "Don't care, there's nothing wrong with me that a good bacon sandwich won't cure." Realizing his lips were dry he licked them and added, "And maybe about a gallon of pumpkin juice, oh and Hermione said something about eating a banana being helpful."

Harry couldn't help thinking that if Ron was truly feeling as poorly as he had earlier; this would only serve to elevate his already well documented appetite to a whole new level. Chuckling he patted his friend on the shoulder, "Tell you what, why don't you go on through to the parlor and I'll have Kreacher bring us something." With nothing but a twinkle in his eye indicating anything but complete sincerity Harry added, "Just one quick question. Did Hermione mention the banana before or after you managed to rise to her prompting?"

Ron paused, smirked for half a moment and muttered, "Shut it you pillock," before shuffling towards the parlor.

Knowing full well that if any of the girls had been present they would be accused of sinking to a whole new level of immaturity, Harry and Dudley looked at each other and snorted a suppressed laugh before joining Ron. Entering the room all three of them were stopped dead in their tracks by a loud, "HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY!"

Rubbing his temples, as the throbbing in his head returned, Harry spun to face the portrait of his ancestors, "Bloody hell Granddad! What was that for? Look, you've made Dad start to cry."

Laughing, Harry's grandfather picked up the infant James Potter from his wife's lap and held him to his shoulder, "Sorry about that lads. But after last nights, make that this morning's, activities I knew some of you would be nursing a good one when you finally made your way back down here. I just couldn't resist having a laugh at your expense."

"Seems to run in the family, that," Ron said, easing himself into one of the overstuffed chairs. "Tell you what, my lesson has been learned, I'll never overindulge like that again."

Harry looked at Ron and finding himself unable to come up with anything witty simply replied, "Yes you will you liar."

"You're right, probably tonight after Charlie and Raluca arrive," Ron grinned. "Now are you going to have Kreacher bring us some food? I need to finish in time to have room for Mom's dinner. Don't forget, you and Ginny are also meant to be there."

"I remember, but I hadn't stopped to consider how soon we're due to arrive," Harry admitted while glancing at his watch.

Kreacher was summoned and soon food and beverages were delivered. The girls soon joined them and as the afternoon's waning ushered in the time of departure, they moved to the upper landing. Dudley and Luna were the first to depart, apparating to her house after which he still faced the drive back to Slough. They were followed by Hermione and Ron; he intended to see her home before continuing on to the Burrow.

Standing alone on the landing Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye. Breaking their embrace the stood holding hands and looking into each others eyes, "You sure you don't want me to wait for you to wash up and change?"

Harry shook his head, "No, you go on ahead. You're already past your time and your parents have been pretty understanding about us being together over the holiday. No need to push their good graces any farther than we already have. Besides, I'll bet I'm there before you finish washing up and changing yourself."

The impish grin flashed across Ginny's face, "Bet what?"

"Oh no, don't even try starting that up again," Harry laughed while tickling her ribs.

"Stop it!" Ginny squealed, slapping at his hands and squirming away. "See you soon then." She gave Harry one last kiss good bye, stepped back, composed herself, spun and was gone.

"See you soon," Harry replied to the empty landing before turning towards the bath.


	46. Future Threats and a Train Ride North

_**A/N:** I don't normally write a/n's but as its been almost two months since I've published anything I just want to take a moment and say thanks to all of you for reading my story. Hope you find this chapter worth the wait._

* * *

Future Threats and a Train Ride North

Harry arrived at the Burrow scarcely more than a half hour after he and Ginny said good bye on the landing. It was only early evening, not quit dinner time, yet the sun had already set taking with it what little warmth the day had offered. Harry pulled up the collar of his cloak against the cold, paused to watch his frozen breath drift into the night sky and pushed open the gate. Noticing a light in the window of the shed, he decided to say hello to Mr. Weasley and made his way across the yard. Reaching the ramshackle outbuilding he pulled the door open and smiled as a clearly startled Arthur slid an object into a drawer of his work bench.

His newest project safely stowed away from prying eyes, Arthur looked up at his unexpected guest exclaiming, "Harry my boy, so good to see you!" He bounded across the floor and took Harry's extended hand into both his own. With clear excitement he continued, "Come in, come in, you simply must see this!" Leading Harry past the shelves containing remnants of various muggle technologies, most of which had met their true demise under his experimentation, Arthur pulled open the recently closed drawer, removed an object and sat it on the bench. Beaming he looked at Harry, "Well what do you think? I managed to obtain this recently and find myself fascinated by it. It appears to have all the functions of a normal muggle teleophone, but doesn't need wires. As I understand it the muggles call it a mobile phone. You know, I pride myself on being one of the few wizards to have mastered the use of a teleophone and was thinking something like this could prove to be very handy around the office."

Harry nodded politely and couldn't help smiling as he recalled the time Mr. Weasley had rung up Uncle Vernon. Even if it would be fair to state that it was down more to Uncle Vernon's prejudices then Mr. Wesley's abilities with muggle technology, the results had been less then stellar. With a slight hesitation he addressed Arthur, "Um… Sir, would something like that really be necessary? I mean with self-delivering memos and talking Patroni and the like."

Arthur glanced at Harry, "Ah, but there in lies the beauty. The communication could be instantaneous, something even the best patronus can't accomplish. It will need some magical modifications first of course, but just think of the possibilities." He slipped the phone back into the drawer. "Ah well, work for another day." Arthur's demeanor suddenly became serious, "Harry there's a matter I must discuss with you," the senior Weasley indicated he should take a seat on one of two stools behind the work bench.

Harry took his seat as instructed while his mind raced through all the possible subjects about to be addressed. Could Mr. Weasley be concerned about all the time he and Ginny had been spending together? It didn't seem to be very likely, Ginny might not mind stretching the boundaries of her mother's instructions, but Harry was quite certain one word from her father would have immediately altered the events of the past two weeks. His next thought filled Harry with complete and total dread. What if Mr. Weasley had decided that, in light of Harry growing up without a father, it was incumbent upon him to discuss the facts of life with the young man who clearly seemed to be having an "adult" relationship with his only daughter? Feeling he would much rather march off to face ten Voldemorts than endure such a conversation, Harry was actually relieved to find out the topic which concerned Arthur was nothing more out of the ordinary than mere mortal danger.

Arthur took a seat on the second stool, looked at his future son-in-law, drew a deep breath and began, "As I'm sure you already know we've been able to capture and imprison most of the known Death Eaters. I'm also sure you're aware that we have very reliable intelligence indicating that those individuals who have managed to, thus far, evade us have fled the country." Harry nodded and Arthur continued, "I'm in daily contact with my counterparts at all the foreign Ministries and am quite certain we shall be successful in apprehending them prior to the first anniversary of the final battle. However, that is not what I wish to share with you today." Arthur removed his glasses, closed his eyes, took another deep breath and used his right thumb and forefinger to rub the bridge of his nose. Harry sat a silent witness to the change in Arthur's demeanor as the stress of his new position assumed control over his countenance. The man, who had always seemed to have an undercurrent of jocularity, even when things were at there darkest, now appeared to be devoid of all humor. His eyes seemed almost lifeless and lay sunken in their sockets, his cheeks were ashen and shallow and his hair lay limp from his scalp. Replacing his glasses, the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement continued, "Now, I don't wish to alarm you and I certainly don't want this information spreading beyond this shed." Harry once again nodded his understanding and Arthur continued, "We have information which suggests a new group is forming. It would seem to mainly consist of the children of Death Eaters and their exact intentions are not yet clear. One would assume, of course, they either wish to avenge their parents or, even more troubling, carry on where Voldemort left off. To date there have been no activities we can directly connect them to and they don't appear to have any form of established, strong leadership. Still it is something we're keeping a very close eye on and I wanted you to be aware of it."

As a multitude of thoughts raced through his mind, Harry looked at Arthur and found himself surprised that this revelation did nothing to ease the doubts he'd been having concerning his own future, but only served to increase his confusion. He hadn't expected all evil to disappear form the world just because the darkest wizard of all time had been destroyed. Truth be told he had been expecting more of a reaction then the lone incident with Goyle at Hogsmeade station, and the stranger on the underground platform had only served to reinforce this expectation. Harry accepted that the wizard in the prophecy concerning Voldemort's defeat could have been either himself or Neville, and that Voldemort had marked Harry as the chosen one when he tried to kill him. But did that mean he now had to devote his life to tracking down all the decedents of all Voldemort's followers? After everything that had happened couldn't fate allow him to take his life in the direction he desired, couldn't destiny allow him to be unchosen?

Suddenly aware that he'd been lost in his own mind for quite some time Harry glanced at Arthur's concerned face, "Thank you for sharing this with me sir. I think I understand why you've done so and promise you I will remain vigilant. I'm looking forward to watching you walk Ginny down the aisle just as much as you must be looking forward to doing it, probably more." Arthur nodded and Harry continued, "Sir, in light of this situation there is something I think you should know." He went on to inform Mr. Weasley about the stranger Ron and he had observed on the underground platform the previous evening.

Sitting with his back straight and his hands on his knees, Arthur took a moment to contemplate this new revelation, "You may be right Harry, the two could be connected. I think it best that I assign a few extra people to both Nine and Three Quarters and Hogsmeade come Monday morning." Reaching out he patted Harry on the knee, "What say we head into the house? I'm sure Molly and Ginny will be starting to worry that you haven't arrived yet."

"Actually, if she's already washed up and changed I think Ginny will be feeling rather smug about me not arriving yet," Harry observed with a sly grin as he stood from the stool.

Arthur's appearance had turned back to that of the Mr. Weasley that Harry had always known and he now gave Harry a curious look, "You two haven't made some sort of silly wager again have you?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, the sly grin replaced by a blank look of stupefaction, "You know about that? Never mind of course you do, something that was supposed to be secret but became so public was bound to make it out of Hogwarts."

"Make it out of Hogwarts?" Arthur responded arching an eyebrow. "I was referring to that little flight demonstration you two had on her birthday. What are you referring to?"

Harry swallowed hard and rapidly searched his mind for an acceptable answer, ignoring the little voice inside his head protesting there was no way Mr. Weasley considered the flight a wager and must be having a go at him. Finally he gave the only answer that seemed safe, the truth, with as few details as possible reveled, "Nothing really Sir, just a little bet Ginny and I made over some detentions. Oh, and to answer your originally question, no we haven't made another silly wager. Matter of fact I try very hard to avoid them these days."

Arthur chuckled and patted Harry's back, "Good man shriveled figs"

Once more finding himself unable to resist smiling Harry just mumbled, "Merlin," as he and Arthur departed the shed.

Entering the Burrow, Harry hung his cloak on one of the pegs by the door and allowed the aromas filling the kitchen to overtake his senses. The essence of freshly baked bread filled the room like yeasty incense and mixed seamlessly with the smell of a hunter's stew simmering unattended on the cook top. Over the fire hung a large covered caldron in which Mrs. Weasley's traditional Christmas pudding bubbled and hissed, adding its own unique fragrance to the mix. He unconsciously licked his lips looking forward to sampling the sweet mix of candied fruits and nuts suspended in a mass of caramelized sugar and topped with a generous portion of rum cream.

Arthur placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Turns out to be a good job Charley had to work on Christmas. If he hadn't requested it, there's no way Molly would have made that pudding again and the rest of us wouldn't get the chance to enjoy it for another fifty-one weeks." Harry nodded his head in agreement, thankful that at least one of the Weasleys shared his sentiments.

Crossing the kitchen Arthur and Harry were welcomed to the parlor by the warm glow of a fire on the grate and soft music playing on the radio. Molly looked up from her knitting to accept a kiss from Arthur and a hug from Harry. The former poured himself a fire whisky and held the bottle up to ask Harry if he'd like one also. His body had not yet fully shaken the effects of the previous evening and Harry politely declined just as Ron came down the stairs to join them. He relayed the news that Ginny was not at all pleased about having had to wait for him to finish and went on to complain, to the room in general, about the inadequacy of having only one bath. Ginny soon joined the group; giving Harry a hug before joining her brother's chorus of discontent concerning the Burrow's washing facilities.

Molly sat her knitting on her lap and looked at her two youngest children. In a tone that made it all to clear no answer but yes would be acceptable she snapped, "Enough! Why don't you two do something to help out instead of droning on about having to share a perfectly serviceable washroom? Ginny, bring more wood in from the garden. Ron, set the table for dinner, we're expecting ten." Harry offered to help Ginny with her task but Mrs. Weasley firmly informed him, "The jobs are to be completed without any outside assistance."

Once more exchanging a glance with Arthur, Harry immediately understood the expression on the elder Weasley's face to mean, "Not now," and took a seat on the sofa as Mrs. Weasley went back to her knitting. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her in a less than joyous mood and Harry couldn't help speculating on what had caused this downturn in her temperament. His first instinct was to speculate that she was upset by the amount of time he and Ginny had been spending together. However he quickly dismissed the notion, theorizing that if that was the case Mr. Weasley would have sent word. He next considered that perhaps Arthur had shared the news of a new dark group with her. This idea was also dismissed on the grounds that her reception, upon his arrival, would surely have been different had it been the case. Harry continued to mull ideas over in his head until his mind settled on the conversation he and Ginny had shared on Christmas evening. This was the second family gathering in as many weeks and with Charley, who had missed Christmas, returning perhaps the thought of Fred not being with them was once again weighing on her mind. This suspicion were soon confirmed, when Charley and Raluca's arrival allowed time for a brief whispered conversation with Arthur. Soon after George arrived followed a minute later by Percy and as they all gathered around the kitchen table Harry learned that Bill and Fleur were spending the weekend in France with the Delacours. Still, with her remaining family once again under her direct care, Molly's mood lifted considerably and by the time the stew was being ladled and passed Harry was hard pressed to see any sign of melancholy in her demeanor.

The balance of the evening passed in good humor, with many entertaining stories being shared around the table and later in the parlor. Harry and Ron found themselves in for a good deal of ribbing when it became public knowledge they hadn't survived the previous evening unscathed. They both accepted the teasing with good grace and even attempted to defend themselves by pointing out the other seemed to have had the worst of it. This only succeeded in prompting Percy to state he didn't see any humor in the situation and launch into a lecture on the dangers of overindulging in strong drink.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Raluca who provided the highlight of the evening when she came to Ron and Harry's defense, stating matter-of-factly, "Percy, you should become quiet. I am feeling they have learned lesson and will not drink so much again soon. You are only making boring speech that makes for others to want drink."

Everyone in the room responded with smirks and muffled snickers until the inevitable eye contact led to open laughter. Even Molly, whose maternal instincts had caused her to rise and give her third born a hug, couldn't resist adding, "You do tend to drone on a bit Dear."

For one of the few times in his life Percy found himself befuddled. His mind raced searching for a reply, until a wry smile appeared on his face and a sense of humor few remembered, or even knew existed, showed itself. Looking at his mother he began, "Et tu Mother?" Standing, he extended his arms and addressed the rest of the room, "Friends, Family, and especially you George, lend me your ear. I spoke to advise not to annoy, but know I must say, 'Mischief thou art afoot. Take thou what course you wilt!'" With rapid fire wit Percy went on to poke fun at the others who lost little time returning his jests in kind.

The mood remained light-hearted for the balance of the evening and soon it was time for Harry's departure. He politely declined Molly's offer to spend the night, but promised to return the following evening and spend the last day of his Christmas holiday at the Burrow. Wishing the others a good evening, Harry accepted Ginny's hand and together they walked to the front gate. Tucking his glasses, which had somehow become fogged while saying goodnight, into the inside pocket of his cloak, Harry gave Ginny one last kiss before apparating back to Grimmauld Place.

The following morning Harry stepped out of the shower just as a loud pop from the landing announced the arrival of a guest. Running a towel over his hair he called out, "I'm in here Gin!" Hoping he already knew the answer he followed with, "What are you doing here so early?"

The door pushed open and a ginger haired head peered into the room, "Sorry mate, it's me not Ginny, had to escape all the wedding planning and dress fitting."

Harry quickly moved the towel from his head to his waist, "Bloody hell Ron, you could at least announce yourself before opening the door!" Regaining his composure he added, "They're doing dress fittings already?"

"Course they are, the only time left for it is spring holiday and the one week after we leave school. Fair warning, you're going to be ambushed with all that wedding stuff tonight and tomorrow" A look combining elements of both teasing and sternness appeared on Ron's face, "Let's never mind that, what I'm wondering is why you think it's appropriate to greet my little sister wearing nothing but a towel over your head."

Unfazed by Ron's semi-serious harassment Harry crossed the room, applied deodorant and began the futile task of trying to comb his hair, "Give it a rest Ron, she's my fiancée. Besides I doubt you'd have any qualms if Hermione walked in while you were toweling off."

"Yes I would," Ron replied stepping aside as Harry walked past him, "I'd be mortified if she ever walked in on me doing private stuff like that."

Harry stopped at the door to his room and turned to face his friend, taking a moment to study Ron's face "You're kidding, right? You're actually standing there telling me you'd be embarrassed if she walked in on you in the bath? I could understand if you were using the toilet or something but just toweling off after taking a shower? I've seen you completely starkers walking around the changing room after quidditch, singing and back slapping everyone in sight. Not to mention all the years we've shared a bath and dorm room. I mean after the… intimacy… you two have shared how much more private can things get?"

"That's totally off the point," Ron mumbled, his face turning slightly red, "After quidditch was always in the bloke's changing room not the common area, and roommates, well they just don't count do they." Sensing a way to turn the tide back in his favor he added, "Just as a point of interest, I noticed you didn't waste anytime covering up when you realized it was me instead of Ginny."

"Only because you caught me unawares," Harry replied turning to enter his room. The banter continued through the open door as he dressed and then, joined by Ron, climbed the staircase to the owlery where Dagny sat pruning herself. "Good morning girl, did you have a good hunt?" The magnificent eagle owl pushed off from her perch and glided to Harry's outstretched arm, playfully nipping at his fingers while he stroked the top of her head, "I'm going to be out all afternoon and then staying at the Burrow until I leave for school. I'll meet you there tonight." Harry offered Dagny an owl treat, which she accepted before hooting her understanding and returning to her perch. "See you tonight then." Dagny hooted once more before going back to her pruning.

Harry started back down the stairs, "I haven't had breakfast yet. You?"

"I could eat again," was Ron's predictable answer and soon he and Harry were sitting in the kitchen sipping coffee as Kreacher prepared eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast. Ron watched the old elf working, "You know something Kreacher, your fry ups are equal to me mum's."

Kreacher turned his head and nodded before turning his attention back to the cook top and scooping an extra rasher of bacon onto the plate he was preparing for Ron. "Kreacher thanks Mr. Weasley for his compliment and wonders if he will be a frequent guest once his sister becomes mistress of the house."

"Don't know," Ron replied as Kreacher placed breakfast on the table. "Hadn't really thought about it to be honest, guess it will come down to Harry and Ginny but I'd suspect the whole family will be around from time to time. What do you think Harry?"

Displaying less then gracious table manners Harry looked up from his plate with half a sausage hanging from his mouth like the blunt end of a smoked cigar, "I'd guess, to start at least, you'll be around as much as you are now and Ginny and I will still be at the Burrow for dinner every Sunday." Turning his attention to Kreacher Harry continued, "That reminds me. Kreacher I won't be returning to the house until spring holiday would you please make arrangements for my trunk to be delivered to the Burrow this afternoon? Dagny already knows and can get there on her own so there's no need to send her cage." The elf nodded and trotted from the room, once he was out of earshot Harry whispered to Ron, "Why do you suppose he's asking questions like that? Why would he care one way or the other if you'll be visiting once Ginny and I are married?"

Ron washed down a half slice of toast with a gulp of coffee, "Why so suspicious Harry? I doubt he means anything by it, I mean he's really likes you now and Ginny told me he even paid a compliment to the whole Weasley family the other day. I think he just misses being able to entertain on a regular basis and is looking forward to having a real household to care for again." With Mr. Weasley's divulgence slightly more than half a day old Harry nodded less then certain agreement and continued to ponder the question while turning his attention back to breakfast.

A light rain had started to fall by the time Ginny arrived, along with Raluca whom she had invited along for the girls day out. The weather forecast called for the rain to continue off and on for the balance of the day and proved to be correct as the sun once again was peaking through the clouds when the ladies departed for lunch and the start of their afternoon on the town. Soon after Dudley arrived complaining the warmer weather was nice, but he'd rather have snow instead of cold rain. Neither Harry nor Ron disagreed as they set off to catch the train for Upton Park with the plan being to meet the others at a pub near the stadium. In a few minutes time they were back on street level and following Dean's directions to The Duke of Edinburgh. Entering the pub Harry and Ron were pleasantly surprised to find Seamus had joined them for the afternoon and over a leisurely pint, at least as leisurely as could be in a crowded pre-match pub, news of everyone's recent activates was exchanged and introductions made. As the rain once again started to fall, the group made their way down Green Street to the stadium and settled in for what they all hoped would be a match much less dreary than the weather. For the first half of the game it didn't appear there was much chance of that happening as the sloppy pitch contributed to several miscues and Swansea seemed content to hold their shape at the back and play tight defense. However sixteen minutes into the second half things quickly changed. An artful pass found the Swans' center back powering forward to score and put the lower division side within half an hour of the upset. The Hammers responded with two substitutions and launched a series of furious assaults against the human bunker Swansea constructed in front of goal. Time after time West Ham was rebuffed but they finally managed to break down the defense, scoring on a low driving shot with only three minutes remaining and gaining a tie many thought they didn't really deserve. Among the doubters was Dean who, while glad his side hadn't lost, couldn't help feeling they hadn't showed as well as they should have. A belief he shared with the entire group as they left the grounds, and continued sharing right up to the moment they parted company to catch their separate trains home.

"Interesting game," Ron observed as he, Harry and Dudley took their seats, "Not unlike quidditch, except for the not flying or using your hands of course."

"Some of those headed balls did look an awful lot like you playing keeper though," Harry teased before turning his attention to Dudley, "So, if I picked up on things correctly this tie means the whole game will be replayed later this month in Swansea. I've seen results and tables on the news and know they have ties in league play, so is this just unique to the FA Cup?"

Dudley shook his head, "It's not just the cup, it's also done that way in some other competitions, but usually a tie is a tie or they have some other form of tie breaker. What do they do in quidditch?"

Ron took the lead in answering, "Ties are very unusual but if it happens they fall back on points scored during the whole of the competition. In fact the entire league table is based on total points, not wins and losses. It encourages clubs to put in a complete game and run up the score instead of just catching the snitch and going home."

"Its also why the seekers put so much effort into keeping track of and deceiving one another, if not trying to outright knock each other out of the sky," Harry added. "What I don't know is what would happen if the very first game played in the B and I Cup was a draw; the whole tournament is win or go home."

"It would come down to the snitch capture," was Ron's quick reply.

"What you're saying then," responded Dudley, "Is your side could be losing by a hundred and fifty but if your seeker caught the snitch to tie the score you'd win. That would make for one exciting finish."

Ron moved his head in a motion combining both a nod and shake, "Only in the very first game you played. Any other time it would fall back to total points in the competition."

Dudley ran his hand under his chin, "Seems a little like a breeding ground for controversy. Suppose one side had an easier draw and was able to really run up the scores. Wouldn't that give them an edge over a side that had to play stronger opponents?"

"It would," Ron agreed, "But like I said ties are very rare. I guess it comes down to that being the rule and everybody knows it going in so they just have to live with it."

The conversation continued, eventually drifting away from sport and onto other subjects, until the train reached Paddington Station. After saying their goodbyes Dudley switched platforms to catch the train that would take him the rest of the way home, while Ron and Harry found a quiet corner in the car park and apparated to the Burrow. Appearing outside the gate they both spun as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Bloody hell Harry, did we just apparate through that?" Ron asked, his voice clearly sounding shaken.

"Not sure," Harry replied, sounding a little shaken himself, "I think it sounded more like it came from the northwest not the northeast. Either way I hope the girls are already safely home."

Charley, who had spent the day visiting George at the shop, suddenly appeared in front of them, "Whoa! That was intense! Did you both go through that?"

"Must have just missed it," Ron replied, "I'm pretty sure we would have noticed. Come on, we'd better get in the house. You know what mom can be like if she has any reason to think we might be in danger."

On cue Molly opened the door and called out to the boys, "Thank goodness you three are safe! Tea is on, come in, have a seat in front of the fire and get yourselves warm and dry." None of them bothered to mention the fact that they weren't particularly cold or wet as the made their way past her into the kitchen, opting instead to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Being the first to enter the parlor Harry picked up the tea pot, "Shall I be mother?"

"That would be lovely," Ron replied, "White with two please."

"Same for me thanks," Charley added.

"Already have mine," Arthur said holding up his cup as if clarifying what he meant.

Harry handed Charley and Ron there cups and began filling his own, "Have you heard from Ginny and Raluca then?"

"Not yet," Molly answered entering the room. She took her seat and started to nervously drum her fingers on the chair's arms.

"Molly they'll be fine," Arthur offered reassuringly, "It's just a couple rumbles of thunder, not a storm. The boys all made it through just fine."

Arthur's words did little to reassure Molly who rushed to the kitchen window every time she thought she heard somebody apparate in the garden. Finally a loud, "Thank goodness!" announced that this time she was right. Harry and Charley, who each thought they'd been unconcerned, suddenly found themselves feeling a great sense of relief and jumped up to join Molly.

By the time Harry reached the kitchen Ginny had already removed her cloak and hung it by the door. As soon as Harry laid eyes on her he froze on the spot, she looked fantastic! He knew she had planned on visiting the salon but found himself unprepared for the results. Ginny's face seemed to radiate beauty and her hair was different. Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what had changed, it wasn't' really shorter, not really styled in a new way, but there was something and he found it intoxicating. Ginny bent to pick up the shopping bags by her feet and Harry suddenly found himself surprised to realize she was wearing a new outfit. As she walked towards him he took it in with more interest then it had ever occurred to him to have in women's fashion. She was wearing a form fitting, three quarter length, green wool sweater that was both modest and revealing at the same time. A thick black leather belt hung loosely above her hips enhancing the appearance of her figure. Under the sweater she had on black, Harry looked twice to make certain, leather leggings. Her new shoes reminded him of Victorian era, over the ankle, woman's shoes but with spiked heals and pointed toes. Suddenly aware that Ginny was now standing right in front of him Harry returned his gaze to her eyes. She smiled, kissed him, stepped back and spun once, "Do you like it?"

In his mind Harry was practically screaming, "I'm not blind, hell yes I like it!" However the only sound that made a public appearance was a barely audible, "Mmhmm."

Ginny giggled, kissed Harry once more and lifted her bags, "I'm going to put these in my room. I'll be right back down."

As she was leaving Harry once again found his voice and asked, "What else did you buy?"

Ginny flashed him the impish grin, "You'll get to find out in June."

Harry watched her leave the room and suddenly became aware of Charley's hand on his shoulder, "Come on big guy let's get you back in a chair before the lack of blood to your head makes you faint." The sudden red color of Harry's face served as clear indication that there was no danger of that happening and his embarrassment wasn't helped by the whispers and giggles coming from Molly and Raluca.

In the parlor Ron was suffering from conflicting emotions. He had just watched Ginny walk through the room and then Raluca entered looking just as nice. The fact that she was his brother's girlfriend didn't cause him nearly as much discomfort as Ginny being his little sister, but admitting they were looking good didn't sit well with his conscience. Suddenly realizing that Hermione had just spent the whole afternoon at the salon and shopping with them he stood and announced, "I think I'll pay Hermione a visit before dinner."

"No you wo…" Molly found herself interrupted by Arthur clearing his throat. She looked first at her husband and then back to her youngest son, "You have an hour, don't be late."

Ron gave Molly a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Arthur's only response was a quick wink and Ron hurried from the room.

After dinner and all day Sunday Harry found that Ron's warning had been spot on and he was submersed in wedding planning. Looking over the guest list he surprised the others by announcing he'd like to invite both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, not just Dudley. They were his only living relatives and as much as Harry doubted he could ever really be friendly with them, a little voice in the back of his head kept nagging at him not to give up on reconciliation. His next request was that Thaddeus Rowen be invited. He had two reasons for this, one, he really like the man and two, he knew the Prophet would want a story and pictures. Harry reasoned that by inviting Thad the paper would have no reason to help Rita Skeeter gain admittance. Of course he was certain the beetle would still try to sneak in some how. As Harry pondered the issue a thought that he found both delightful and horrifying flashed through his mind, would it be possible to have some sort of beetle eating creatures patrol the grounds? By Sunday evening Harry realized Ginny's wedding dress had not only remained hidden from view but had not even been discussed. He was just superstitious enough to think this was a good thing, however curiosity was getting the better of him and he pressed Ron for clues about it. For his part Ron was even more superstitious than Harry and he steadfastly refused to divulge any information, even going so far as to threaten to tell Ginny if Harry didn't stop bothering him. Harry's response was, "So tell her, I don't care," and to immediately let the subject drop.

Monday morning found Harry, Ron and Ginny walking through Kings Cross Station, accompanied, as always, by Molly who was discussing the time, "A half hour to spare. How have we managed to achieve that two times running?"

Harry was only partially aware of what Molly was saying. Since their arrival he had been busy scanning the station for anything that seemed out of the ordinary and had spotted someone who seemed to be watching them. He couldn't be sure it was the same stranger he and Ron had seen on New Year's Eve, but the person fit the same general description and was making an effort to hide their true identity while still keeping the group in sight. Once on the platform Harry kept a close watch for the individual to appear but didn't notice them if they did.

Entering their compartment on the coach Harry took advantage of the momentary bottle neck to whisper to Ron, "Did you see the stranger again?"

Ron nodded his yes as he took his seat next to Hermione. Harry took his place next to Ginny who immediately asked, "Did you just ask Ron about the stranger in the terminal? Hermione and I noticed him on New Year's Eve but didn't say anything because we didn't want to upset everyone else."

"Ron and I did the same thing," Harry took a moment to ponder the situation. Given what Arthur had told him it seemed this was a little more important then it had seemed a few days ago, "I think we should all stop worrying about not upsetting the others and start sharing information like this straight away." He took a deep breath and continued, "There's something I'm suppose to keep secret but I think you should know."


	47. It's What Friends Do

It's What Friends Do

"Potter, a word."

Harry stared into the endless depths of the cloudless late morning sky. Madam Gleichman had taken advantage of the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, following Christmas holiday, to spring a competency test on all the seventh years. To this end she had constructed a combat course on the grounds below the castle and Harry had just spent the past hour dodging assorted jinxes and curses, while returning fire with counter curses of his own. The only thing he wanted to do at this moment was get something to drink and find a nice comfortable chair. He certainly didn't want to be detained by the old Prussian witch whom some of the students had taken to calling 'The Kaiser'. Taking a deep breath he turned, "Of course Professor."

"Is it still your desire to undertake wand-less magic lessons this term?"

"Yes Ma'am, it is," Harry replied, his interest in the conversation suddenly piqued.

"Very good, I shall see you this afternoon, your lessons will be Tuesdays and Thursdays from four-thirty until dinner and Saturdays from two to four." As quickly as Harry could think it Madam Gleichman continued, "Yes even on quidditch days and Hogsmeade weekends. Now go get that drink and find that nice comfortable chair."

Harry quickly attempted to clear his mind as he studied Professor Gleichman's weathered face, "Professor, do you also give lessons in Occlumency?"

Madelhari Gleichman looked straight into Harry's eyes and almost seemed to laugh, "You don't need them. You may feel your previous training was less then successful; however I would encourage you to rethink that position. My understanding is that you managed to keep Voldemort himself from occupying your mind. The only thing you need to remember is that anyone, not just a dark wizard, could be a Legilimens."

"That is somewhat true," Harry agreed, "In fact Professor McGonagall basically said as much before the Holidays, but I'm still not convinced."

In a way which very much reminded him of Professor Dumbledore, a twinkle sparked in Professor Gleichman's eyes as she placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "I will give you one lesson; it consists of two questions and begins now. If you had not been successful in locking your thoughts away from Voldemort, is it not true he could have seen where you were every time you opened the connection between you to check on his activities? Indeed, have you not just done the same to me?"

Harry allowed a single word to loiter in his mind, "Yes."

This time Madam Gleichman did allow a small, bark like laugh to escape her lips, "Very good, you have passed the course. I shall see you at four-thirty."

"Yes Professor, four-thirty," Harry confirmed before walking off to join Ginny, Ron and Hermione who had stayed behind waiting for him.

Harry entered the deserted Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at precisely the appointed time. Crossing the room he approached Professor Gleichman's office and raised his arm to knock when, seemingly of its own accord, the door swung open. Peering into the nearly dark room, he removed his wand and took a tentative step forward, "Professor?"

In the merest of moments both the office and the classroom shone with a light as bright as a sunny summer's day. Harry spun as Madelhari Gleichman's voice sounded behind him, "Very good Potter. When faced with the unexpected always prepare yourself for the worse. Although I must admit to being surprised you did not check over your shoulder as you entered the classroom. Of course, something as simple as arriving two minutes earlier then scheduled could have unraveled the entire trap before it was set. But you're not here for additional Defense Against the Dark Arts instruction are you? Please step through to my office and the first lesson will commence."

Harry entered the office and made a mental note of the furnishings. A massive claw foot antique walnut desk and matching cabinet sat in front of the wall opposite the door. Each of the desk's legs was carved in the shape of a griffin, while intricate sweeping scroll work was carved along the edges of its massive top. The center shelves of the cabinet were covered by glass doors and flanked by wooden doors, which Harry guessed to be hiding additional shelves. Both the wooden doors were divided into two panels with a different hunting scene carved into each. The wood of both the desk and cabinet had acquired such a rich patina that it was almost black from age, with the dust of countless decades collected in the corners and along the edges of the scroll work giving the appearance of soft white shadows permanently waxed into the finish. The shelves behind the cabinet's glass doors contained a menagerie of small magical instruments and preserved dark creatures. On a round table in the center of the room a fearful looking stuffed runespoor sat forever coiled, each of its three heads looking in a different direction. The book shelves circling the room were filled beyond capacity with everything from antique looking manuscripts to current periodicals. Directly above the door a magnificent mounted stag's head kept watch over the entire scene.

Professor Gleichman walked past Harry and turned to face him, "You have clearly demonstrated, to the whole of the school, that you are capable of wand-less magic. The proficiency of your skill remains in question and your technique is clearly lacking. However, I am certain we shall be successful in overcoming these problems. That being said, I have come to learn that you have developed a reliable degree of mastery with a certain charm this past summer. Is this correct?"

"It is Professor," Harry admitted, wondering if she new this from discussions with Professor McGonagall or because he was making no attempt to shut his mind from her. Deciding it didn't really matter he continued, "The Gestyllan charm, I was even able to perform it without reciting the incantation."

Madam Gleichman nodded, "At this point in your training I would expect you to able to perform some nonverbal magic. However to do so in conjunction with being wand-free, and with no formal training, is very impressive indeed. Tell me, did you feel any adverse reactions while performing the spell?

Harry considered responding with, "I believe you must already know the answer," but decided it would be impertinent, and then realized that if Professor Gleichman was indeed reading his thoughts she would already know he was thinking it. In the end he merely answered, "Yes Ma'am I did, when I first started trying to do the spell I was unsuccessful and my arm would feel like it had fallen asleep. Even after I was able to cast the Gestyllan my arm and wrist would tingle."

"Your whole arm or just your forearm?"

"Just my forearm, sometimes worse than others, depending on how close I came to getting the form right I guess."

"Let me see your right arm Potter, you have been completing your workouts I trust." Harry nodded yes and extended his arm. Professor Gleichman grasped his elbow with her left hand and applied just enough pressure to hold if firmly in place. While looking directly into Harry's eyes she used her right hand to slowly apply pressure along the length of his forearm before moving on to exam his wrist and each knuckle of each finger and his thumb. Her examination complete she released Harry's arm with a, "Very good, many people make the mistake of believing wand-free magic requires only superior muscle development without realizing flexibility is much more important. We are now ready to attempt casting a spell, as you have already mastered the Gestyllan charm we shall begin with it." Madam Gleichman flicked her wand at the cabinet behind her desk and the right side wooden door opened, revealing a birdcage covered by a blue cloth. The cage floated towards them, stopping three feet in front of Harry. "Potter this cage contains a doxy, not terrible dangerous but guaranteed to be upset when I remove the cover. Once I have done so you will calm it. For the time being you will use only verbal commands."

"I understand Professor," Harry replied, suddenly as nervous as he had been before proposing to Ginny. Madam Gleichman pulled the cover from the cage to reveal the snarling, black hair covered, fairy like creature. It immediately lurched at Harry restrained only by the bars of the cage. Harry raised his arm and chanted, "Gestyllan." The doxy dropped, curled into a ball, placed its thumb in its mouth and fell asleep.

"Well done Mr. Potter," Professor Gleichman said lowering the cage onto the table, "It can't be any more relaxed then that. Tell me, does your arm feel as though a comb has been lightly dragged from your elbow towards you fingers and does your wrist feel slightly swollen?"

Harry was almost stunned by the accuracy of her description. It was exactly how his arm felt, not like it had fallen asleep as he had always described it, "Yes to both Professor."

"Good, very good, the arm we can easily fix, the wrist will take slightly more work. For the balance of this session we shall perform no more magic, but concentrate on form, technique, theory and function." Madam Gleichman took a position next to Harry and extended her own arm, "Now this is how you held your arm and what you need to do is twist it ever so slightly like this. Do you see the subtle difference?"

Harry's lessons continued on as January gave way to February and he was pleasantly surprised by how far he had progressed. He was now performing year five level spells with no ill effects and was being allowed to practice on his own. Madam Gleichman insisted he shouldn't be so surprised, pointing out he already knew the magic and was just learning a new way to execute it. She had even gone so far as to insinuate that, at his currant rate of advancement, he might just be able to impress his N.E.W.E.T. Proctors enough to bump up his scores. However she still steadfastly refused to allow him to try any spells outside the approved texts or to attempt them nonverbally. The end of January had also delivered a welcome result in quidditch, as Ravenclaw defeated Slytherin three hundred ten to two hundred twenty. The Gryffindors had received this as good news for two reasons, they always enjoyed watching the house of the snake loose, and the result kept both houses within easy striking distance when their game against Hufflepuff came up at the end of February.

On the Thursday prior to Valentine's Day Harry arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast to applause from his housemates and a banner reading "Congratulations Harry!" magically suspended over the Gryffindor table. "What's this then?" he asked taking his seat.

"Today officially marks the longest you've ever gone without receiving any detentions," Ron answered lifting his glass of juice, "To Harry!"

"To Harry!" several voices sounded in unison.

"To me," Harry grinned picking up his own glass. "To whom do I owe this honor?"

Ron sat his glass back on the table, "McGonagall mentioned it to Neville, who let slip to me, I told Hermione, who passed it on to Ginny, who came up with the idea."

"She did, he did, you did, she did and she did." Harry chuckled under his breath, "Ron it almost sounds like you're trying to warn me about dragons again." Harry glanced at his friends, "I'm not sure if I should be saying thank you or plotting revenge." He quickly tickled Ginny's ribs, "I guess for now its thank you."

Ginny yelped and slapped his hand away, "You're welcome. We'll all stay on our toes just incase."

After lunch Harry and Ginny were lounging in the common room when a breathless Haydon Piper ran through the portrait hole with his friends Albert Albert and Gwen Wigmere in tow. "Harry! Thank Merlin you're here!" he gasped, "I've got to show you something!"

"What is it Haydon?" Harry asked getting to his feet, a genuine look of concern on his face.

The young Hufflepuff was bent over with his hands on his knees. Taking two more deep breaths he stood, "We practiced and practiced ever since you showed us, even over the holiday, and couldn't get it right, but I just did it out in the court yard! Really I did! Didn't I Al and Gwen?"

Harry was now more confused then alarmed, "Did what Haydon?"

"I'll show you, I'll show you," Haydon was now practically jumping from foot to foot, "Take out your wand please."

A spark of understanding suddenly flashed across Harry's mind. Relieved to finally have an inkling of an idea what his young friend was talking about and finding the enthusiasm contagious, Harry almost laughed as he pulled his wand from his pocket, "Right then…"

Before the sentence could be completed Haydon pointed his wand at Harry and called out, "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew from his hand and Haydon, who was grinning from ear to ear, snagged it out of the air.

"Very impressive Haydon, well done indeed," Harry said while slowly lifting his right arm. Ginny, who at first had a look of extreme concern on her face, now realized what was about to happen and suppressed a giggle behind him as Harry twisted his arm and thought, "Expelliarmus." A shocked Haydon watched his wand fly from his hand and spin through the air, only to be caught by Ginny.

"Son of a hag!" Gwen shouted before throwing her hands over her mouth and looking extremely embarrassed.

"Merlin," Albert muttered. His sentiment shared by many others in the room.

Harry accepted Haydon's wand from Ginny, "Thanks Gin, still working on that last bit." He turned his attention back to his young friend and smiled at the look of shock on Haydon's face, "You want to swap our wands back?"

"Yes please Harry," was Haydon's barely audible reply.

Harry walked to Hayden and handed him his wand, handle first. The first year gladly accepted it back and handed Harry his in a like fashion. Harry accepted it and knelt down to whisper so only Haydon could hear him, "Sorry if I startled you, but for reasons the world can't know about it was very important I defeated you in a duel after you defeated me. I don't expect you to fully understand; only three other people are alive who would. Are you sure you're o.k.?"

"I'm fine Harry thank you for asking." Haydon looked at Harry, "How did you do that? I knew you could kinda do stuff without your wand, but you never said a word and it was almost perfect."

"The same way you did my friend, a great deal of hard work and hours of practice. If you want to be your best it never ends. I'll bet you dad goes around the house practicing his healing spells all the time." Harry was glad to see a light of understanding in Haydon's eyes and he tussled the young wizard's hair, "Come on, afternoon classes will be starting soon, Ginny and I will walk with you."

As they exited Gryffindor Tower Ginny leaned to Harry and whispered, "Gleichman is going to have a cow when she finds out, and you know she is going to find out."

"Your right," Harry admitted, "I suspect my detention free streak may be at an end, or even worse my lessons may be over."

That afternoon's wand-less magic lesson proceeded as all before and Harry was starting to think he may have managed a temporary reprieve from Madam Gleichman's displeasure. However as he was preparing to leave she looked at him with concern, "Mr. Potter you know it is not my intent, nor desire to delve into your mind. However, I do find Legilimency useful for observing the immediate reactions of my students and use it from time to time as teaching aid. Never before have you closed your mind to me for the entire session and I suspect there is something you are trying to hide."

Harry briefly considered denying the truth, but realizing it would only delay the inevitable, decided against it, "You're correct Ma'am, I am hiding something." Harry opened his mind, "You may as well see the whole thing, have a look?"

A stern look came across the old witch's face as Harry's memories concerning the afternoon's activities were revealed to her. "Mr. Potter you started these lessons with the full understanding that any deviation from instructions would result in their termination. You have violated my instruction that you were not to perform wand-less magic without uttering the incantation." Her look softened as she continued, "That being said, if I understand the secret you shared with Mr. Piper correctly, and I suspect I do, you are in more need of these skills then I had previously believed. Therefore this is what will happen, you will have no lessons for the next two weeks. Instead you will report to my office as scheduled to serve what I assure you will be very tedious, very unpleasant detentions. In the interim you will continue your workouts and practice as you have already been instructed. If you meet these conditions the lessons will resume but there will be no second chance. Do you agree to these terms?"

Harry closed his mind and thought, "Like I have a choice, still it could have been worse," before answering, "Yes Ma'am." He paused a moment and asked, "Professor if you don't mind my asking, what do you believe I was talking to Haydon about."

In a very matter of fact tone Madam Gleichman answered, "The Elder Wand." Responding to the shocked look on Harry's face she added, "Don't be so surprised Mr. Potter, several had long suspected Albus Dumbledore to be its master. However, until this moment I had not connected it to you and will admit to not fully understanding how it came to be. I trust you understand that others may eventually put the pieces together and their interest will not be academic curiosity as is mine."

"I do Professor and I'm trying to take steps to end its power."

Madelhari Gleichman nodded her head, "Very wise on your part Mr. Potter, I shall not ask what these steps are as I am certain you have already sought council wiser then mine. There is one more thing, as you don't seem to have done yourself any damage you may practice nonverbal spells, with the proviso that the year five restriction remains in place."

Harry was truly caught off guard by this latest development and had to make an effort to keep his voice level as he replied, "Thank you Professor I'll see you Saturday."

Greatly relieved that the truth had been told and the results hadn't been the disaster he had feared, Harry walked from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in good spirits. Nearing the staircase he ducked into the boy's lavatory and was standing in front of the urinal when he heard the door open. Thinking nothing of it, Harry finished his business, turned and found himself face to face with an unexpected admirer.

A smiling Romilda Vane was leaning against one of the sinks, her hands on either edge; her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. The pose made it practically impossible not to notice she had undone enough of her shirt's buttons to reveal just a hint of bra, along with a great deal of cleavage. "Hello Harry," she purred. "Care for a treat before dinner?"

Cursing himself for allowing his gaze to drift downward, Harry now looked directly into Romilda's eyes, and found himself caught between two minds. The obvious thing to do would be to get out and get out fast. The second option he was considering was to maintain his composure, and attempt to put an end to this nonsense once and for all. Realizing that the longer he stood contemplating these options, the more she would think he was being tempted to accept her offer; Harry started walking towards the sink nearest the door, "I believe you must have misread the sign on the door Romilda. This is the boys." Harry turned the tap and started washing his hands.

"Come now Harry," Romilda cooed walking towards him, "We both know I didn't misread the sign. You walk this way by yourself, at this time, every Tuesday and Thursday, I knew it was only a matter of time before I got you alone."

Making a mental note to do a better job altering his routes, Harry maintained his composure, secured the tap and reached for a towel, "The answer is no."

Romilda was not ready to accept defeat that easily, taking hold of Harry's extended arm she moved her lips near his ear and whispered, "Are you sure? No one else needs to know."

Harry ripped his arm from Romilda's grasp, "STOP IT!" He spun to face her, "The answer is NO! Two years ago when Ginny was seeing Dean and I was confused about my feelings for her maybe you had a chance. Who knows, if you'd talked to me instead of trying to slip me a love potion, we might have gone out. It might have been nice or it might have been a disaster. Either way, it's not going to happen now. I love Ginny Weasley more then I love life itself, we're engaged and I'm happier then I've ever been. There is nothing on this earth or in the heavens above that can tempt me enough to risk that." Romilda was staggered by the conviction of Harry's refusal and appeared to be on the verge of tears. Harry didn't care, he'd had enough of putting up with other people's bilge, there was one last blow to deliver and he was going to deliver it. Drying his hands he tossed the towel in the bin and walked to the door, pulling it open before looking back, "Show a little pride. Button up your shirt instead of displaying yourself like a couple of roasts in a butcher's window."

Harry slammed the door and stood in the hallway shaking. Had he really just done that, had he really just said that? Did he dare let anyone else know it had happened? Would it even be necessary to let anyone else know? Surely word of this would somehow blaze through the school faster then fiendfyre. Realizing Romilda wouldn't stay in the boys room for long, Harry composed himself and started down the corridor. He forced himself not to look back when he heard the door open and running foot steps, accompanied by faint sobs, disappeared in the opposite direction.

Harry spent dinner poking at the food on his plate instead of eating. The entire episode in the bathroom and the aftermath he was now imagining had him at sixes and sevens. When Ginny asked what was bothering him Harry merely mumbled an excuse about being upset with receiving detention and almost losing his private lessons. This seemed to be a good enough response and the others left him alone to wallow in his own thoughts. Harry knew some version of the Romilda story would make the rounds of the school and that it would happen sooner, not later, He also knew it would be better for Ginny to hear the news from him, and that she and the others would want to hear the news concerning the Elder Wand.

When the meal was complete Harry cleared his throat, "I've got some news you all need to hear. Let's find someplace we can talk." Suspecting rumors concerning the bathroom incident would already be spreading around the dormitories, and wishing to avoid it until he had the chance to tell Ginny; Harry took the lead and found a deserted classroom. Once they were all inside he cast a Muffliato charm on the door and turned to face the others, "Gleichman knows about the Elder Wand."

In unison Ron, Hermione and Ginny all exclaimed, "What! How?" and Harry went on to explain the whole story to them.

Hermione was the first to speak, "Harry this is terrible. If she can figure it out, it only follows that others will be able to. You could be in mortal danger."

Harry, who was much more concerned with telling Ginny about Romilda, snapped, "Really, you think so!" He immediately regretted his reaction and added, "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just that there's something even more troubling I need to discuss with Ginny. I thought it would be easier to tell you all about the wand first and we can discuss it some more later if you'd like. Now if you and Ron don't mind I really do need to talk to Ginny in private."

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief, "Bloody hell Harry, I can't believe what I'm hearing here. What could possible be more important than others having the knowledge that you're the holder of the Elder Wand? Hermione is right; you could be in mortal danger."

"I know that Ron," Harry grumbled, "Just trust me, it is. You'll both find out soon enough."

Hermione took Ron by the arm, "Come on Ron, if Harry says it's more important, then it's more important. I trust him and I know you do too." Ron continued to grumble as he grudgingly followed Hermione from the room.

By this time a deeply troubled Ginny had made her way to Harry and placed her arm through his, "Hermione and Ron are right. What could be more important the Elder Wand?" Harry guided Ginny to a chair and told her, in complete detail, what had happened. Ginny's initial reaction was to fold her arms across her chest and stare straight ahead, her eyes blazing with fury. However, as Harry continued to relate what his reaction had been, repeating it, to the best of his memory word for word, her mood softened. She even managed to smile when he related what he'd said about loving her. When Harry got to his final quote her eyes grew wide with surprise, "You didn't! You actually said that to her?"

Harry looked at Ginny and simply answered, "Yes."

Ginny stood, "One thing is troubling me. Why didn't you just leave straight away?"

The truth had been good to Harry all day and once more it provided the simplest answer, "I wanted to try and put an end to all the nonsense once and for all."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply, "I love you Harry Potter. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm going go and hex the slag."

Ginny moved to leave but Harry maneuvered to stop her, "You can't do that Gin; not that I don't understand why you want to, but you know it's against the rules to hex another student."

"Ha, you're a fine one to talk about not breaking school rules," Ginny snorted.

Harry didn't flinch, "You're right I don't have a moral leg to stand on when it comes to the rules. That doesn't mean I can't try to guide you away from making the same mistakes."

Ginny stared at Harry for what felt like hours. Finally she just muttered, "Fine, whatever."

Harry and Ginny departed the room together and found Ron and Hermione waiting for them by the staircase. As they started to ascend the stairs Ron asked, "So was the more important thing you had to tell Ginny about Romilda then?"

"Ronald!" Hermione practically roared.

"It was," Ginny replied in a slightly calmer voice

Harry stopped dead, his jaw slack, "How did you…?"

"Dean and Megan," Ron started, "They were in the Hufflepuff common room when George Wright came in and told everybody the whole story."

Harry continued to be befuddled, "I figured rumors would fly fast and free, but how did he get the whole story?"

"He was in one of the stalls and figures neither of you noticed him," Hermione explained.

"Wonderful," Harry groused.

"Don't know why you're so concerned," Ron opined as they started climbing again. "You didn't do anything wrong. Heck you even told Ginny about it straight away instead of trying to pretend it didn't happen."

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed once again.

"I explained this all to you at Halloween Ron," Harry grumbled.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment, "Oh right, the whole pointing and whispering thing."

The Fat Lady greeted them with a tch, tch, as she swung open in response to the password allowing the louder than normal uproarious, post dinner, sounds of the common room to spill into the corridor. The room was packed with students from every house; all waiting to see what Ginny would do when she and Romilda crossed paths. As Harry and Ginny entered the room all commotion stopped and the room fell dead silent as hundreds of eyes followed their every move.

Doing her best to appear unfazed, Ginny turned to Harry, "I'm going to go get a couple of books and some parchment. I'll be right back down."

Harry continued to hold her hand, as he had while climbing the stairs. Extending his free hand he said, "Why don't you give me your wand Gin, just in case."

"Why? I'm not going to do anything," she responded, trying to pull free.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it, your wand please," was Harry's unemotionally response.

Ginny glared at Harry and everybody in the room seemed to inhale as one. "Fine," she sputtered, slapping her wand into his waiting hand.

As Ginny trudged up the stairs Harry looked at Hermione and nodded in the direction of the girl's dormitory. Instantly understanding what he meant, Hermione took off after Ginny and stayed with her while she gathered her studying materials. Hermione insisted Ginny join her as she gathered her own books and once they had entered Hermione's room Ginny slammed the door, "Who does he think he is taking my wand from me in front of everybody like that! I told him I wasn't going to do anything! Why is it o.k. for him to be impulsive but not me?"

Hermione sat down her books and walked to Ginny. Taking the redhead's hands into her own she maintained a calm demeanor as she spoke, "Ginny he believes you, I believe you, but we both know you. Listen to yourself; you just all but said you were going to do something impulsive. Trust me, Harry loves your impulsiveness, but he knows now is not the time for it." Hermione paused and smiled before adding, "Of course it would be nice if he had the same ability with himself once in awhile, and don't even get me started about Ron. Does the boy ever think before he talks?"

A smirk appeared on Ginny's face as she snorted a short laugh. "Harry has conducted himself rather well tonight, everything considered. I guess it wouldn't hurt to admit he was only trying to look out for me."

A very confused Harry woke in the early morning hours, wondering how he had ended up sleeping on the sofa in the common room. Slowly his sense returned and he started to recall the previous evening. By the time he and Ginny finished their assignments; most people had given up on the expected showdown and had drifted back to their usual evening activities. Taking advantage of this return to normalcy he had Ginny had decided to have a snuggle in front of the fire and Harry now surmised that is when he must have fallen asleep. Looking around the room Harry found it was deserted, apart from him and two house elves that were busy cleaning. Standing, he gathered his books and papers, assured the elves they hadn't disturbed him, and went to his room only to find he couldn't fall back to sleep. Giving up on slumber he got out of bed, stubbed his big toe on his trunk, and uttered a constant stream of profanities under his breath as he made his way to the bath. Showered and dressed Harry returned to the common room, sat on the sofa, and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Harry wake up," Harry groaned and opened his eyes to find Ginny smiling at him. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, "Did you spend the whole night down here?"

"Kind of," Harry yawned, standing up.

A shout of "What have you done!" shattered the still of the morning A stunned Harry and Ginny watched Romilda Vane run in through the portrait hole with her hands covering her face. She didn't slow down, but continued running up the girl's dormitory stairs.

Luna Lovegood stepped into the common room, slipping her wand back into her robes, a slightly smug, satisfied smile on her face, "Good morning Ginny, good morning Harry, I hoped I might find you here."

Ginny and Harry both looked from Luna, to the dormitory stairs, to each other, and finally back to Luna, "What happened to Romilda?" they asked in unison.

"Nothing really, just an enchanted zit," Luna answered with a shrug. "It will resist being covered or removed for two weeks, then clear up on its own."

"Brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed, running to hug Luna.

"It is fairly outstanding," Harry agreed. He gave Ginny a calculating look, "But why?"

Ginny shot a look right back at Harry as Luna answered, "Ginny said she wouldn't do anything, so I did it for her. It's what friends do. Harry can I borrow Dagny? Unlike the school owls she already knows the way to Dudley's you see."


	48. The Ides of Marching On

The Ides of Marching On

Vernon Dursley shivered once, his massive bulk shaking like a walrus emerging from the sea, as he closed the front door of number twelve Windward Close. Dropping his keys into a small bowl on the entryway side table he picked up the day's post and started sorting through it. There was a postcard from Marge with a stunning picture of the beach outside the resort she was visiting in Fuengirola. He took a moment to admire the bikinis before turning the card over and quickly reading the accompanying note. Next was the monthly statement for the electrics, followed by the newest issue of 'Chuck and Bit', a trade publication he insisted was very important but never actually bothered to read. The last item took him by surprise and he took a few moments to study it. It appeared to be some sort of announcement or invitation. The envelope was a high quality parchment, the address was clearly written by someone highly skilled in calligraphy, and a single, tasteful, completely appropriate stamp bearing the Queens likeness was perfectly placed in the upper right hand corner. Turning the envelope over he stared at the return address on the back flap,

Sir Harry James Potter, OM1c, OBE, KtB

12 Grimmauld Place

London, WC1 3JH

Vernon started to sputter, his mustache began to flutter, his face flushed to scarlet and his hands started to tremble. Dropping the rest of the post to the floor he looked down the hall towards the kitchen, "Petunia!"

* * *

Following a night of howling winds and light snowfall, the fifteenth of March dawned cool, crisp and stunningly clear. Waiting for Ginny to join him, Harry stood looking over the grounds from the common room windows. He received a mild surprise when two witches, who appeared to be Professors McGonagall and Gleichman, flew into view. Their appearance caused him to reflect on how spectacularly unsuccessful the plan to get the Head Mistress to fly with them had thus far been. As the early morning fliers disappeared from view Harry thought maybe he could let Madam Gleichman catch a stray thought or two and see if word drifted back in the right direction. Turning his attention back to Hagrid's hut Harry watched the smoke from the chimney drift straight upward, triumphantly heralding that, for this morning at least, the wind had been subdued. The half giant himself wasn't visible, but his unmistakable footprints betrayed his early morning movements and indicated he must now be in the castle. Leaning forward, Harry clouded the glass with his breath as his mind drifted back over the previous month.

Valentine's Day had been on a Sunday and had turned out to quite pleasurable. The day started with Ginny ambushing Harry the moment he stepped from the dormitory stairs into the common room. She had charged across the room, pinned him to the wall, and kissed him deeply. Once their lips had parted she had exclaimed, "You shouldn't have! It's too expensive! How can Dagny get into my room with door and windows closed? Never mind, I don't really care. It's perfect!" Ignoring the hoots and whistles of their housemates, Ginny had then run her fingers along the ruby and diamond necklace that so perfectly matched her engagement ring, "I'll wear it today and then put it away until the wedding," and kissed him again. Harry had come up with many ideas for the day and as the hours had drifted blissfully by he had been pleased to discover Ginny had concocted her own list of surprises.

Back in the present, Harry pulled the enchanted 'forget me not' medallion Ginny had presented him from under his shirt, held it tight in his hand, and let thoughts of her consume his very being. Tucking the medallion away he once again allowed his mind to continue its journey of recollection. Quidditch had gone well, Gryffindor earned a two hundred seventy points to one hundred sixty points victory over Hufflepuff placing them back atop the table with a sixty point margin over Ravenclaw going into the spring games. The detentions with Professor Gleichman had indeed been tedious as promised, but not really that unpleasant. They had consisted mainly of sorting through the voluminous stacks of periodicals cluttering her shelves, rearranging them into something more closely resembling good order, and scraping chewing gum from under the classroom desks.

Luna's hexing of Romilda hadn't gone unnoticed by the staff. "Hexing a fellow student, no matter how noble the cause, cannot be tolerated," is how Professor Flitwick had worded it. For her indiscretions Luna had received several days worth of assorted detentions, one of which was to join Harry on a Saturday in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As they spent two hours scrapping chewing gum, without using magic, she seemed to take great glee in pointing out that she actually had more detentions than him this year. Harry had joked that it didn't mean she'd get to see him flying au natural again and Luna had embarrassed him by retorting, "I don't need to, as my memory is quite exceptional and Ginny is a most gifted story teller."

Just last week had been a Hogsmeade weekend; unfortunately the requirement for Harry to return to the castle and attend his private lessons had ended their Saturday trip early. It hadn't been a total loss however; he and Ginny had been joined by Hermione, Ron and Luna and the five of them had spent the first part of the morning undertaking all the usual student activities. After an early lunch they all had headed to Gladrags Wizardwear to select Harry's and Ron's dress robes for the wedding and overseeing the second fitting of Hermione's and Luna's bride's maid dresses. When Harry had to leave for the castle, the girls' fittings hadn't been completed and he couldn't help chuckling as he recalled the pleading look on Ron's face as he left him on his own, sitting amongst lace and silk finery of the ladies fitting area.

Footsteps on the stairs once again pulled Harry from his thoughts of the past and he turned to see Romilda Vane enter the room. She avoided any eye contact, hurried past him and out the portrait hole. For his part, Harry didn't attempt any type of greeting, but returned his attention back to the grounds below. The ruckus following the episode in the boy's toilet had died down after a few days, but fully half the students in the school, both male and female, seemed to be unwilling to have anything to do with her. Of the boys who did show any interest, the vast majority were showing it for the wrong reasons. Without a doubt she had been out of line and Harry couldn't condone what she had done, but he could forgive, and found himself feeling slightly sorry for her. Still, he was exceedingly happy to be done with all her nonsense, and completely understood why Ginny wanted nothing to do with her.

Several more Gryffindors made their way from the dormitories to the common room, each exchanging a good morning with Harry as they passed, before Ron finally joined him, "No Hermione or Ginny yet?" Harry continued to look out the window and shook his head no as Ron, who hadn't really been waiting for a response continued, "Can't remember the last time I beat those two down here. Heck most mornings you and Ginny don't even bother waiting for me."

Ginny entered the common room before Ron had even finished his sentence, "Hermione isn't doing well this morning. Women's issues," She quickly added hoping to cut off any questioning from Harry or Ron, "She'll catch us up in class."

Her ploy didn't work as well as Ginny hoped. Harry accepted the explanation without question and Ron's initial reaction was promising. He scrunched his face into an unpleasant shape and turned to leave before looking back at Ginny, "That can't be right; it's only been a week and a half, maybe two, tops."

Slightly surprised by his friend's frankness Harry looked at Ron, "You can say that aloud and still claim you'd be mortified if she walked in on you in the bath."

With the exception of a censuring glance in Harry's direction, Ron remained focused on Ginny, "What's really wrong with her? Is she still wound up about overhearing those two second years last night?"

"Yes," was Ginny's simple answer.

"That's barking, I told her last night it didn't matter if they thought, 'Brown was a great teacher and fun to learn from,' the only reason Lavender got the job is because she was able to finish last year. Everyone knows Hermione is the best in our class, and if it had been between them she would have won out ten times over." Ron patted his hands against his thighs while composing his thoughts, "You two go on, I'll wait for her."

Harry absentmindedly dipped his toast into the yolk of his eggs as he watched the daily parade of owls swooping into the great hall with the morning's post. Suddenly finding himself face to face with Kedric, Harry removed the note offered by the owl's lifted left leg and offered him a bite of sausage. Kedric accepted the treat before flying to Luna and delivering the second dispatch Dudley had entrusted to his care. Opening the letter Harry began to read and was soon wearing a look of disbelief as he muttered, "Blow me down."

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's, "What is it?"

"A letter from Dudley," was Harry's unnecessary opening statement. "Aunt Petunia is coming to our wedding." Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry recapped the letter's content, "He apologizes again for not being able to make it to Hogsmeade last weekend and says that the plan to have Bill and Fleur help him get to Gladrags in Diagon Alley went well and his dress robes will be ready by Easter." This was good news; however it didn't seem news worthy of Harry's reaction. Ginny shot Harry an impatient look as he continued, "Uncle Vernon had quite the reaction when our invitation arrived and according to Dudley, 'he went stark raving mad before he even opened the thing.' Aunt Petunia and Dudley were finally able to calm him down enough to open the invitation and she announced her intention to attend."

Ginny's face registered disbelief, "Just like that, that's it then?"

"No there's more," Harry started again, "The announcement fired Uncle Vernon up all over again and Aunt Petunia shocked Dudley by placing her hand on his chest and pushing him back into his chair, 'before he could even start to waddle out of it,' Dudley's words, not mine," Harry said in response to the snort that escaped Ginny's lips. "Dudley says Aunt Petunia, looked, 'Absolutely fierce,' as she told Uncle Vernon to, 'Shut it and listen for once in your life.'"

"She didn't!" Ginny gasped.

"She did, at least according to Dudley," Harry couldn't help smiling as he continued, "She apparently told Uncle Vernon, 'My nephew has been knighted by the Queen. Has any member of your family even come close to anything like that? Just because you're too thick to realize Dudley and his cousin have been spending a great deal of time together doesn't mean it's hasn't been happening.' She then went on to mortify him even further by telling him Dudley has agreed to stand up for me at the wedding and, 'if he feels it's right to be there for his cousin, then I'm going to be there for my little Dudleykins, and that is the end of any discussion on the topic.'"

Ginny took a few moments to digest what Harry had told her, "Blow me down."

"I know, right?" Harry handed Ginny the letter so she could look it over for herself, "Of course she did say she was only coming to the wedding for Dudley, not us."

Ginny looked up from Dudley's letter, "That's true and she said she only went to your investiture to see the palace. But this makes two major events in your life that she's agreed to attend, what ever the reason, and she actually bragged about you. You and Dudley just might be getting closer to those answers you've been after."

For the better part of a half hour Ron had been sitting in an overstuffed chair facing the girl's dormitory, waiting for Hermione. When she finally appeared her eyes were puffy and red from tears. Unsure what to say, Ron slid to one side of chair and patted the cushion to indicate she should join him. Much to his surprise she ran the short distance between them, fell into his lap, buried her head in his shoulder and welcomed the feel of his arms around her. Ron's initial befuddled look was quickly replaced by concern and finally understated contentment as he held Hermione, occasionally stroking her hair or rubbing her back. An hour passed as they sat alone with their thoughts. The silence punctuated only occasionally by a brief sob or deep breath.

When Hermione finally moved she looked at Ron, smiled, kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you for being here." Standing she offered him her hand, "Come on, we should be heading to our classes."

"Sod that," Ron proclaimed, accepting her hand as he stood to face her, "We have classes all the time, today is about you." He cut of Hermione's protest by adding, "Don't worry about any missed class work, Harry and Ginny will catch us up and you'll have no problem getting it done before tomorrow. Then you can help me," he added with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at him, "But where, how? We can't just hang around the school all day, and we can't leave the grounds."

Ron saw the truth in Hermione's statement and thought for a moment before being struck by inspiration, "The fire may have destroyed everything in the room of requirement, but I'm pretty sure the room will still work like it always has. We'll just tell it we need someplace quiet, to be alone and unwind, to get away from the pressures of the world for a couple hours. Come on then, what about it?"

Hermione gave careful consideration to Ron's offer, it was only Monday after all, and they'd just had the whole of the weekend to be alone and unwind, "Yes. Oh, and you're correct about the room, Ginny and Harry used it on Valentine's Day."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron muttered as they started to leave the common room, "I'll tell you it's not always easy having your best mate engaged to your little sister. I mean that's the type of news mates are meant to share. But then it would be my little sister he was talking to me about. So how could he really, right? Course I'm not much better off am I. I mean you're his best mate too, so how could I talk to him about, things, if you take my meaning?"

Hermione giggled while moving her hand to Ron's elbow and looping her arm through his, "Hush Ronald Weasley, before you undo all the good work you just finished."

Harry bounded down the stairs from his room to the common room to find Ginny already waiting for him, "They aren't in our room. Any luck with Hermione's room?"

Ginny was about to answer no, when Ron and Hermione stepped through the portrait hole. Her eye's glowing with a fierceness of purpose, Ginny marched towards them, "And just where have you two been all day then? Missing all your classes, worrying Harry and I sick, tallying who knows how many detentions. You'll be lucky if McGonagall herself doesn't call you out on this one. Did you really think no one would notice? Well, did you? Never mind, up to your rooms and get ready for dinner. Move it, now!"

Hermione and Ron sheepishly departed the common room as Ginny watched, her arms folded across her chest. Harry eyed her cautiously, "Worried sick? That's just a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Maybe a little," Ginny admitted. "But you can't deny you were starting to worry."

"Fair enough," agreed Harry. "Do you suppose they still think it was worth it?"

"Of course they do," Ginny replied grinning. "Wouldn't you?"

The sun set on the Ides of March, putting the day to rest in preparation for next. As the cycle continued, new day following new day, spring began to make earnest inroads across the highlands. Faster then anyone dared to hope Hermione's and Ron's detentions were served and Easter Holiday was upon the school. As many of the students once again boarded the train for the ride south Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were not among their number. As with many of their seventh and fifth year classmates, they had opted to stay behind and endeavor to undertake extra studies for the upcoming N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. Thus it was that they found themselves by the lake on a truly fine April afternoon, the air warm with the breath of renewed life, the grass lush and green, the first buds opening in the trees. Forgotten text books littered the ground as Ron skipped stones across the glassy surface of the lake. Hermione and Ginny sat under a tree scribbling notes concerning the wedding and Harry absentmindedly held a ball of water suspended in the air, his wand in his right hand controlling its movement and his left hand, slightly cupped, maintaining its shape.

Looking up Hermione noticed what Harry was doing, "I know you're meant to be practicing seventh year magic without your wand, but don't you think Gleichman would find that a little advanced?"

"It's not really wandless, I'm only using my left hand to help maintain the shape, the magic is actually being done using my wand." Harry dropped his arms and the sphere immediately lost its shape as the water fell to the ground. "You know I think I'm going to go back to London for a couple of days. Do any of you want to come along?"

"Could we visit the Burrow while we're at it?" Ginny asked holding up the wedding notes. "Mom would love to go over some of this face to face."

"That's a good idea," Harry agreed, "I should stop by and visit Teddy too, his birthday is coming up."

"Hold on," Ron interjected, "it sounds like a nice idea, but aren't you forgetting something? We all signed on to stay at the school for the holiday. We can't just up and leave for a couple of days on a whim. Can we?"

"I think we can," Harry answered, "We're all seventh years, we're all of age, and it is technically a holiday. There must be some provision allowing for it." Harry once more extended his arms, "Aguamenti." As the stream of water shot from his wand he once again used his left hand to control it and form it into a sphere.

"Well what about it Hermione?" Ron asked. "Is Harry right? And before you say it, no I've never finished reading 'Hogwarts a History'."

Hermione couldn't help grinning at Ron before she answered, "Even if you had you wouldn't have found the answer. It's in the student handbook, which all of you should have read by the way, and yes Harry is correct. All we have to do is sign out with or Head of House, or acting Head of House in their absence. We're also free to travel however we'd like. Harry don't you dare!" she screamed, suddenly aware that the ball of water was floating directly above her.

What happened next was destined to become a point of contention between the friends for years to come. Harry always maintained his innocence, claiming he was just floating the water around, not paying any real attention to where it was, and that if Hermione hadn't distracted him by screaming he wouldn't have lost control over it. If this was true or not didn't matter at the moment as the ball of water came splashing down on Hermione's head. With a yelp she jumped to her feet, her bushy hair wet and flat against her face, pulled out her wand and glared at Harry in a playfully devious way, "Avis." A small flock of seven multicolored canaries sprang to life in midair and circled her head.

"No Hermione, not the birds!" Harry exclaimed as he started to back away, "It was an accident!"

Harry's pleas fell on deaf ears, "Too late," Hermione grinned, "Oppugno."

The canaries broke their circle and soared towards Harry who attempted to take shelter behind a nearby tree. The ploy didn't work and Harry was soon running around the tree unaware that Ginny and Ron were both rolling on the ground laughing. Deciding he had to do something Harry turned to face his adversaries and raised his wand, "Expecto Patronum." Unfortunately canaries aren't dementors and while the first bird in line met its demise, it also punched a hole in the shielding charm, allowing it's six remain companions to continue. Harry dove to the ground, rolled on his back, and watched the line of chirping feathers climb upward before looping and diving back towards him. Harry once more pointed his wand at the canaries, "Evanesco." Five of the birds simply vanished into thin air; however the sixth was outside the spells range and continued its dive. Rolling to his side Harry watched the last canary crash into the ground and simply vanish. Climbing to his feet Harry looked at Hermione, "I liked the multiple colors. What do you say, truce?"

"Truce," Hermione replied, shifting her eyes from side to side indicating Ginny and Ron. Harry nodded his understanding, mouthed the spell he intended to use and tilted his head to indicate he'd take Ginny. Hermione signified her agreement by tilting her head towards Ron before shouting "Now!" Twin shouts of "Aguamenti" rang out and the Weasleys found themselves drenched from head to toe. The day being as nice as it was, several other students were studying outside and opted to join the fray. Their shouts, squeals and laughs filled the air, attracting the attention of additional students in the courtyard. With a mighty shout they burst forth from the castle like a small army repealing a siege and fell into the fray.

As the greatest water fight Hogwarts had witnessed in more than a century unfolded on the grounds below the castle, Professor Nelson, who was standing "great hall duty," stood on the stairs to the entrance hall watching with mild amusement. He was soon joined by Professor Sprout, who had heard the commotion from the greenhouses. "Do you think we should do something Adam?"

"I do indeed Pomona," the ex-auror replied, "I think we should stand fast and endeavor to remain dry."

"I'm glad to see you all managed to dry out just fine," Adam Nelson joked as he signed the chits allowing Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione two days away from Hogwarts. "Professor McGonagall warned me that if anything happened it would most likely involve you three, or would it be fair to say it's now you four." The quartet standing in front of his desk exchanged smiles as their head of house continued, "Now, I'm required to point out to you that students who chose to stay on for Easter holiday are encouraged to do just that, stay and study, and not run back and forth between the school and home. However, as I'm well aware Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley have other issues to deal with I'm going to add, will two days be enough?"

"It should be sufficient for now Professor. Thank you," Harry replied accepting his chit.

Professor Nelson handed Hermione, Ginny and Ron their chits, "Very good then, you're free to leave anytime after eight tomorrow morning and will be due back by ten the following evening. Your chits will allow you to depart and return via the floo in the Gryffindor common room, just so long as you're within the time indicated that is." The four thanked him once again and turned to depart. However before they reached the door he called after them, "Harry, one more thing, if you should decide you need an extra day or two just drop me an owl and I'll take care of the paper work. I know it may be skirting a few rules but; well your situation is unique. In any case, skirting the rules is something you seem to have a natural aptitude for, so it would really just be more like standard procedure."

Harry found himself caught between a laugh and a controlled smile, unsure if the informality the Professor granted him applied in this situation. Deciding that Ron and Hermione must surely meet the same conditions, and Ginny couldn't be that far outside, he replied, "Thank you Adam, I'll keep it in mind, but two days should do the job."

"Thank you Adam?" Ginny teased once they were in the corridor.

"You know what they say Sis," Ron injected before Harry could respond. "Being Harry Potter has its privileges. I guess we can add being on a first name basis with the entire staff of Hogwarts to the list of rumors."


	49. Two Days in London

Two Days in London

Ron stepped from the floo into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and bumped into Hermione's back. She in turn was attempting not to stumble over Ginny, who was sandwiched between her and Harry. As the four sorted themselves a smiling Molly Weasley greeted them, "Good morning Dears, breakfast is ready and waiting, have a seat."

"Um, good to see you Mom, but why are you here?" A befuddled Ron queried, echoing the general sentiment shared by the other three.

"Because I received your owl telling me you'd be here of course," Molly answered while giving them each a hug and directing them towards the table. "Kreacher was very concerned that you shouldn't arrive to an empty house and no breakfast on the table. The poor dear almost cancelled his appointment with the caterers because of it. In the end I was able to convince him that Harry wouldn't mind if I was the one to greet you and he should keep the meeting." She patted Harry on the shoulder as he took his seat, "Thank you again for offering his assistance dear. I'll admit things were slightly awkward at the start, but he has truly proven to be invaluable. I don't mind telling you he's managed to work some deals I would never have dreamed of trying for; his negotiating skills are a wonder to behold. All and all a true joy to work with, and who knew the little fellow could be such a flatterer." As the others exchanged curious glances Molly took a seat at the table, "Enough about that," she smiled. "What are your plans for the next couple of days then?"

"I know Ginny wants to go over wedding plans with you, and Teddy's birthday is coming up, so I'd really like to visit him and Andromeda," Harry began. "Other than that I don't have any real plans, outside of getting away from the school for a day or two."

Ginny pulled her traveling bag up to her lap and started fishing out her notes, "That's right; I had some questions about the order of the service and the seating arrangements at the reception."

Molly waved her hand as if shooing the notes back into Ginny's bag, "Later Dear, finish your breakfast first. We'll have the rest of the day to go over them." Turning her attention to Ron she asked, "What about you and Hermione, any plans?"

Ron shoved the rest of the strip of bacon he'd been eating into his mouth and appeared to swallow it whole, "No, not really. Just tagging along with Harry I guess. We'll probably split our time between Hermione's and the Burrow."

"Not so fast," Hermione countered. "I'm meant to be the maid-of-honor; I think I should spend some time helping Ginny and your mom with the wedding."

Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance. Although they were both hesitant to admit it, their "no real plans" had included more alone time with the girls than the present situation appeared to be offering. Knowing there was no delicate way to argue the point; they contented themselves with finishing their breakfast and were soon traipsing to Harry's study with the others. Harry stopped at the door, his mouth agape. His once austere study had been transformed into something that could easily be described as a photo of Winston Churchill's war room come to life. In place of maps of Europe, North Africa, the Orient and Great Britain were seating charts, guest lists and menu options. A table had been placed in the center of the room and was cluttered with assorted notes, accepted invitations and the odd bit of leftover, bite size, cake samples. As Ron took a seat in the corner and tried not to look overly disgruntled, Molly brought the others up to speed on the planning.

For his part, Harry made an honest effort to remain interested. However he soon found his mind wandering and, unaware just how long it had actually been sitting on the table, popped a bite of cake into his mouth. The stale cardboard flavor, combined with the near concrete texture soon had him trying to discreetly remove it and deposit it in a nearby bin. Mission complete and relieved to have caused only a minor disturbance, Harry addressed the others, "Excuse me Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, just a quick question. How many people have we invited?"

"If I'm not mistaken the number of invitations that have been sent is now over five hundred," Ginny answered looking at her mother who nodded confirmation.

"Over five hundred!" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "How can we possibly have done, even including the entire extended Weasley and Prewett families?"

Ginny smiled at Harry and motioned for him to join her by one of the charts on the wall. This particular chart consisted of a list of names, many of which Harry didn't even recognize, followed by three columns labeled: posted, accepted, number in party. "As you can see, we have indeed invited the entire Weasley and Prewett families and at your request, the Dursleys, Thad Rowen, and the Pipers. In addition we've invited the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix, all the surviving members of the DA and their families, the whole of the staff from Hogwarts, and a great number of our other friends and their families."

"That makes sense," Harry replied as he started studying the chart, observing that the majority of the parties would include two or more individuals. Scanning the names he suddenly stopped, "The Minister for Muggles, number in party two?"

"Ah, yes, it seems Kingsley mentioned the upcoming wedding during one of their meetings and he insisted he and his wife would like to attend." Molly explained. "According to Kingsley this one is very different from predecessor, very forward thinking and opened minded."

Harry had found the Prime Minister quite likable during their one meeting and had no objection to his attending the wedding. However he did have two concerns which he shared with the others. "I'm sure you've already considered this, but isn't inviting the Prime Minister's wife a violation of some secrecy of magic statute or something, and how are they going to travel to Hogwarts without other muggles noticing? He does usually have a bodyguard or two and a plethora of media types hovering nearby you know." Harry turned to look at Ginny, "Did you know about this, and if so why didn't you tell me?" Even before he finished Harry didn't like the way it sounded and quickly added, "Sorry Gin, I didn't mean for that to sound so harsh."

Ginny was about to speak when a smiling Molly cut across her, "Just like you Dear, Ginny didn't know until this very moment. As for your other concerns, Kingsley is of the opinion, and the Wizengamot agrees with him, that only two people know everything the Minister for Muggles knows, the Minister himself and his wife. So you see there's no real trouble in regard to that. Travel was a bit more of a sticky issue. It has been decided that the Minister and his wife will travel to their private residence by traditional muggle means and then Kingsley will escort them via the floo network to Hogwarts. The Minister is quite looking forward to it actually and, as I understand things, has already practiced by accompanying Kingsley on a trip between their offices."

Harry almost laughed at this revelation, "So that's that then." Winking at Ginny he added, "If my experience, somewhat limited though it may be, has taught me anything it's that his wife probably already knows before the Minister gets around to telling her."

"Here, here, spot on mate," Ron exhorted as Molly, Ginny and Hermione exchanged bemused glances. Standing he addressed the three women in the room. "Just how do you lot manage that anyway?"

"Now Ronnybuns, you know we can't tell you that," Hermione cooed, wrapping her arm through his and stretching up to kiss his cheek. "We'd be doomed to a life as outcasts if we did."

"Ronnybuns!" Ginny and Harry snorted in unison, both trying desperately not to laugh aloud. Ginny quickly added, "This is golden, George will have a field day when he finds out."

Having already endured the unveiling of the pet name Mione, a slight smirk was the only indication that Hermione felt anything other then concern for Ron who had instantly flushed scarlet. His initial outburst of "George isn't going to find out, he'll take the mickey out of me!" Was almost immediately replaced by a more controlled response of, "Oh, who am I kidding, of course he'll find out. Isn't this just a peachy development."

Torn between the simple enjoyment of having Hermione on his arm, and the desire to sit back down and sulk, Ron was spared the decision by Harry. "Come on Ron, what say we leave the ladies to it and pay your dad a visit." After that we can stop by to see Andromeda Tonks." Ron was all too happy to accept Harry's offer and after saying his good byes he turned towards the door only to find he was waiting on Harry who had been struck by inspiration and was now talking with Ginny. "What say we host dinner tonight? I don't want to call Kreacher from his appointment, would you talk to him when he returns? He already basically considers you the mistress of the house, I'm certain it won't be a problem."

"Of course I will," Ginny smiled. "I think it's a great idea. How many should I tell him to expect?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Well assuming your mom and dad will be joining us that makes six." Molly indicated they would and Harry continued, "Hermione can ask her parents and I'll ask Andromeda when I see her and we may bump into some others. Why don't we say ten or twelve just to make certain. How's seven o'clock sound?"

"Ten or twelve at seven, got it. Will you be returning for lunch?"

"I don't think so, if your dad isn't too busy we may ask him out." Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss, "See you this afternoon, love you. Come on Ronnybuns, let's be off."

"Love you," Ginny called after him, trying very hard not to look at Hermione for fear of laughing at her brother.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Hermione spun to face Ginny, "I hope you and Harry aren't going to be too hard on Ron about my little pet name. If you are I just might have to tell everyone, including your parents, what you've taken to calling Harry during our girl talks."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny flared. Twin flashes of fire and fear flickering in her eyes as her cheeks displayed just the slightest hint of color.

"I would," was Hermione's calm reply.

Molly rushed between them, "Ladies, ladies, it doesn't matter at the moment we have work to do. In any case, I'm more interested in why Harry is suddenly in such a hurry to visit your father."

"He's worried all this," Ginny waved her arms indicating the wedding materials, "Is going to cost too much and wants to offer to help pay for it."

Molly raised her right eyebrow, "And he told you this, then?"

"Of course not," Ginny replied, "He's too much of a gentleman to worry me with it, that's why he's going to talk to dad. I know it may seem a little old fashioned, but I find it endearing." Responding to the inquiring looks of both Hermione and her mother she quickly added, "I'm almost his wife and as Harry himself pointed out, I just know."

"Truth be told, I suspect your father might be starting to worry about it himself." Molly picked up a piece of parchment from the table. "What say we get to work?"

Harry apparated into the atrium of the Ministry of Magic and found Ron apologizing as he helped a witch up from the floor. Regaining her feet the stranger brushed off the front of her emerald green silk robes, clearly expensive and clearly designed to best display the curves of the figure underneath. Satisfied that the front was in order she turned her head to look over first her right, then her left shoulder. Her final adjustment was to the short pointed hat, adorned with a single pheasant feather. Satisfied that all was well she turned to Ron and smiled, "Not to worry, no harm seems to have been done. For future reference you may wish to try apparating into one of the designated alcoves," she pointed to indicate there location, "They're enchanted to help avoid collisions."

Ron handed her the bag he had retrieved from the floor, "Thank you ma'am, I'll keep that in mind. You're sure everything is fine?"

"Yes, yes, all is well," she smiled, slipping the strap of the purse over her shoulder. "Have a good day." The witch turned to leave, recognized Harry and turned to Ron and studied him more intently, "It was a pleasure to bump into you Mr. Weasley." Turning back to Harry she nodded, "Mr. Potter."

"Likewise ma'am, a good day to you," Ron replied while Harry merely nodded his acknowledgement of her greeting.

As they watched her walk away Harry leaned his head towards Ron, "I'll say this much mate, if you're going to have a crash landing that's not a bad way to have it. I think she was a little sweet on you by the way."

"Come off it," Ron replied, blindly punching at Harry's shoulder. "She didn't even recognize me until she saw you. Not that it really matters; you and I are just two dogs in the back garden aren't we? All we can do is run to the end of our lead and bark."

Harry's sudden outburst of laughter caused several passersby to cast curious glances in his direction. Wishing to avoid any more of a scene he quickly composed himself and gave Ron a pat on the back, "Come on mate, let's go see your dad."

The door of Arthur Weasley's office opened just as Harry and Ron reached his receptionist's desk. Arthur, dressed in his usual eclectic mix of wizard and muggle clothing, emerged with a young wizard neither Ron or Harry recognized. There appeared to be nothing unique about the younger man, his hair was neatly trimmed and he wore the standard pinstriped navy-blue robes that all but constituted a uniform for junior bureaucrats. As they cleared the door a smiling Arthur clasped the young wizard's hand and shook it firmly, "Well done Fowler, very well done, this is outstanding news indeed. I'll be delighted to pass it on to the Minister and the rest of the cabinet during our meeting this afternoon." Fowler beamed as he basked in the glory of his superior's public praise, thanking Arthur he turned to leave the office acknowledging Harry and Ron with a nod as he passed.

Watching Fowler leave Arthur noticed Ron and Harry standing at reception and walked towards them with his arms extended in a welcoming gesture. "Ronald my boy! Harry! So good to see you, I was hoping to have the chance while you were in town." He embraced them both and stood back smiling, his mood clearly elevated by something more then just their arrival. Harry and Ron smiled back, both certain it wasn't necessary to express their desire to talk with him but neither sure what they should do next. Without saying another word the senior Weasley beckoned them to follow and turned towards his office. Reaching the door he didn't wait to usher the boys through. Instead he entered the office before them, walked straight to his desk, turned the file sitting on the center of the blotter face down, indicated they should take a seat and leaned back against the desk's front edge. Taking his seat Harry guessed the file must contain the news Fowler had delivered and further surmised that Arthur's actions meant it was classified at a level slightly higher than future son-in-law, or even actual son for that matter. Arthur was the first to break the silence, "Boys I'm afraid I can only spare you a couple of minutes. I've a meeting with my department heads at the top of the hour."

This did not come as good news to Harry who'd hope to find a tactful way to bring up the cost of the wedding. Deciding that bluntness was now the only way forward he shifted to the front of his seat, "Sir, I do have something I wish to discuss with you and as time is short I'll just come straight to it. Going over things with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley this morning it dawned on me how much the wedding is going to cost. Would you be willing to allow me to pay for a portion?"

This request didn't come as a complete surprise to Arthur who had been certain it would be made at some point. "How's this sound, I'll free up a full hour around lunch and we can discuss it in detail. Do you remember the café we visited this past spring?" Harry indicated he did, "Good, shall we say twelve-thirty then?" Ron and Harry both agreed and Arthur continued, "Harry there is another matter I'd advise you to consider. Have you ever considered finding professional representation? That is, have you given any thought to hiring a personal manager or retaining a lawyer? A situation like this is one where it would be very helpful." Harry replied he hadn't and Arthur continued, "Well something for you to consider then," while extending his hand indicating it was time to leave.

Ron stood, walked to his father and took his hand before wrapping his arms around him in a strong hug, "See you at lunch, Dad. Don't work to hard."

As Harry shook Arthur's hand he suddenly remembered one more bit of news, "Sir, Ginny and I are hosting dinner at seven this evening at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley has already accepted on your behalf, but I feel a personal invitation is more appropriate."

"Thank you, I look forward to it," Arthur replied as they walked to the door. "I'll see you both at lunch."

A befuddled Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets as they made their way back towards the elevators, "Blimey Harry, I've never known Dad not to be able to nick a few minutes for a visit. Mom wrote his day is all meetings and reports and he never gets the chance to do any field work anymore, but I still expected ten or fifteen minutes with him. Of course the upside is his position allows him to push through a few of his pet projects."

"Do you suppose the news Fowler delivered was about one of those?" Harry asked as he reached to push the call button. "What ever it was seemed to make your dad pretty happy. I suspect we could find the answer in that file he turned over on his desk."

Ron shrugged, "Thought you might have noticed that too." The elevator arrived, putting an end to any discussions about secret Ministry projects, even if neither one knew with any degree of certainty that they were talking about such things. As the doors slid closed Ron provided the change of subject, "So what do you want to do until lunch?"

"Don't know," Harry replied, drumming his fingers lightly against his thighs. "Go see Andromeda and maybe stop by to say hi to George I guess. By the way, do you happen to know where her office is?"

"Not the first clue." Ron responded before adding, "My guess would be she has two, one near Ottery St. Catchpole, to meet with local clients, and one near the Ministry because that's were the action is. The security desk in the lobby should have a business and professional's directory we can check." In short order the two found themselves standing at the security desk, flipping through the pages of a substantial volume and debating whether they should be searching under solicitors, barristers, or law offices. Despite their uncertainty the desired entry was soon located.

Tonks and Associates Law Offices

Offering representation on all legal matters wizard and muggle.

9 River's Edge, Otter St. Catchpole

Floo address:

Tonks Law Ottery St. Catchpole

Harry closed the directory and thanked the attendant as he slid it back to him. "Well that's that then, Just the one office it would appear. Should we be on our way?"

Ron had already started towards the grates lining the atrium and turned to look back at Harry, "You talking or coming along?" With two quick steps Harry closed the distance, gave Ron a friendly punch on the shoulder and whispered a playful insult before they stepped one after the other into the green flames and departed the Ministry. Stepping into the reception of Tonks and Associates, Harry brushed himself off and joined Ron who was already addressing the receptionist. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to see Mrs. Tonks, we don't have an appointment."

The receptionist, who Harry was fairly certain had been a Hufflepuff in the same year as Percy stood, "Certainly Sir, Let me just check for you." Disappearing down the hall leading from the room she reappeared a few moments later, "Please follow me Sirs." Ron and Harry followed the blond witch to the first office on the left of the corridor. She knocked once and opened the door, "Please go through gentlemen."

Harry and Ron both thanked her as they entered the office to find Andromeda Tonks standing between two large antique walnut desks arranged so the occupants would be facing one another. She smiled as they entered and stepped forward to greet them, "Harry, Ron, so nice to see you. I admit to being slightly surprised, it was my understanding that you would be spending your holiday at Hogwarts." She warmly shook Ron's hand before turning to give Harry a hug. Breaking their embrace she indicated a sitting group of four wingback chairs upholstered in green leather, "Please have a seat."

Taking his seat Harry answered, "The plan was to stay at school, we're only just taking two days off." Suddenly aware that instead of looking at his host he was scanning the massive volume of books lining the shelves behind each of the desks, Harry quickly returned his glance to Andromeda.

She responded with a smile, "I see you've noticed the tools of my trade. Those behind my desk deal with wizard law, while those behind Ted's desk deal with muggle law. I almost had them removed when…" she paused for a moment, the smile dropping from her face, before drawing a deep breath, "Well, Ted and I worked facing each other for many years, the office wouldn't be the same without them."

"I understand," Harry replied sliding forward to take her hands into his. "Do you still practice muggle law?"

The smile returned to Andromeda's face, "I've never practiced muggle law, too big a hassle for a magic born to gain admittance into one of their schools. However the firm does have a most gifted muggle born witch who handles cases requiring muggle involvement. In fact I have an opening for a new associate. Ideally I'd like to hire another muggle born who would clerk for us while attending muggle law school. Do you have any classmate who might be interested?"

Dean Thomas immediately flashed into Harry's mind, "As a matter of fact I think we do."

"Then you must have them contact me and we can make an appointment to meet the Saturday after N.E.W.T.S. are complete." Leaning forward Andromeda continued, "Now I suspect the reason for your visit this morning wasn't to job hunt for your friends. What can I do for you?"

"You are correct," Harry replied. "Firstly Ginny and I are hosting dinner at Grimmauld Place this evening, say sevenish, and would like to invite you and Teddy. Second I was wondering if I might watch Teddy for you tomorrow. Finally, on the advice of Mr. Weasley, I'm seeking someone to keep an eye on my affairs and was wondering if you'd be available."

Andromeda produced her wand and conjured a patronus in the form of a large shaggy dog, "Georgie would you please come to my office." The silvery shimmer of a dog disappeared and she turned her attention back to Harry, "I'd be delighted to accept all three requests." The three continued in conversation until they were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door swung open and the witch Harry and Ron had met at the Ministry entered the office. Andromeda stood as she addressed the new comer, "Ah, Georgie, please do come in. Harry and Ron I'd like to introduce Georgie Simpkins. She's my senior associate and just may be my new partner by year's end. Georgie this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Harry has come to us today looking for personal representation."

Georgie Simpkins was in her mid-thirties with sparkling green eyes that almost exactly matched her robes, and sandy hair she tended to wear pulled back into a bun. While not a women of stunning beauty, one would be hard pressed to find a man not willing to spend a moment or two admiring her, and to Harry her personality immediately emanated an aura of likeability. Smiling she now strode forward, hand outstretched, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, a pleasure to meet you again." With a playful wink she added, "formally."

Harry accepted her hand, "The feeling is mutual Ms. Simpkins, always nice to attach a name to the face."

As Georgie went on to greet Ron, Andromeda looked to Harry, "Have you three met?"

"Let's just say Ron bumped into Georgie at the Ministry earlier," Harry answered with a sly grin.

A look of understanding spread across Andromeda's face, "Ah, didn't know about the apparition alcoves. Your godfather Sirius used to forgo them on a regular basis. He would never admit it, but I always suspected his hope was to land an elbow on the right person."

Harry chuckled as he agreed that it did indeed sound like Sirius. After a few more minutes small talk he, Ron and Georgie retired to her office were the process of granting the firm of Tonks and Associates permission to research and report on the holdings of Mr. Harry James Potter began. Harry also requested that Georgie draw up the paper work to establish a holding account allowing Arthur to access funds for the wedding.

For Ron, who had no vested interest in the proceedings, the next hour seemed to drag on interminably. It wasn't that he begrudged Harry his fame or fortune; life had already taught him the grass isn't always greener, and he was well past worrying about not being able to give Hermione all the things Harry could give Ginny. It was simply a case of having nothing to do but watch others complete a tedious task. A task he was correct in presuming Harry didn't exactly find enjoyable himself. To this end he set about trying to find ways to keep his mind occupied, and had almost succeeded in memorizing the title of every book lining the shelves of Georgie's office when he became aware that Harry was now standing and thanking her for her assistance.

Realizing the meeting was finished, Ron stood just as Georgie quipped, "Not at all Harry. However once you see how much I charge per billable hour you might not be quite as thankful. I'll have a currier deliver the holding account paper work for your signature and pass along any other news the moment I have it."

Harry thanked her once again and after a round of goodbyes he and Ron found themselves in reception trying to decide what to do next. There wasn't really time to do anything else before lunch, but it was still too early to meet Arthur. They finally settled on a quick trip to see George who was invited to dinner along with Angelina. Leaving Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes they chanced being noticed and apparated to an alley near the café. Arriving at the cafe ahead of Arthur they took a booth, informed the waitress they would soon be joined by a third and chatted until the senior Weasley arrived. Arthur didn't have much to share; he had been in the same meeting practically the entire time and much of what was discussed couldn't leave the halls of the Ministry. However he was delighted with Harry's announcement that he had taken his advice and retained a lawyer to oversee his personal affairs. He was equally pleased to hear that Georgie Simpkins would be handling his account, noting, "Nothing against Andromeda mind you, but Ms. Simpkins is the better person for the job." Leaning forward he lowered his voice to a whisper, adding, "And pleasantly attractive. Don't you think?"

Before Ron could say a word Harry quickly injected, "I think she feels the same way about Ron."

A flustered Ron shot an embarrassed look at his father and a vengeful look at Harry. "Dad, how could you say that? Dads don't notice that sort of thing, and don't even think of asking me how I could be here if that's true, you weren't my dad then. Harry you can just shut it. I already told you she's not sweet on me."

Harry couldn't help himself and quickly retorted, "I'm telling you she is… Ronnybuns."

Arthur almost shot tea through his nose and quickly placed his mug back on the table. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up a moment. She called you Ronnybuns?"

Ron ran his hand across his face, "No Dad, Hermione calls me Ronnybuns. Bloody hell, now I'm calling myself that." He turned his attention back to Harry, "I swear on the name of Merlin that I am going to find out what Ginny calls you and tell everybody."

"Actually she calls me a couple of things," Harry responded lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip before continuing. "You already know the first, in fact almost the entire school knows it, heck even your dad knows it. The second, well I know you mate, trust me you don't want to learn that bit of information. It's fairly intimate in nature."

This latest revelation earned a raised eyebrow from Arthur and continued indignation from Ron who had no intention of backing down, "Shriveled figs doesn't really count. It was just a joke because it was cold when you made that naked flight of yours. I know the second one has to be something good and I'm going to find out what it is. I'll start by asking Hermione when we get back to Grimmauld Place."

Harry took a bite of his sandwich and used the time he was chewing to contemplate Arthur's reaction. Just a few months earlier he wouldn't have dared to say what he'd said in front of Ginny's father. More recently he would have hoped the comment wouldn't create any reaction. Even something as simple as a raised eyebrow would have been reason enough to be mortified. However Harry had finally come to realize the Ginny was right and Arthur, as all fathers must eventually do, had accepted the truth of their relationship. Wondering how he would handle the same situation, should he ever have a daughter of his own, Harry swallowed his bite and turned his attention back to Ron, "Fair enough. But when you find yourself sulking in a corner because she's your little sister and I'm your best mate, don't say I didn't warn you."

Arthur had indeed come to terms with truth of Harry's and his little girl's relationship but preferred not to spend time contemplating it, and with his gentle encouragement the conversation was shepherded in new directions. As the three finished discussing the pending birth of Arthur's and Molly's first grandchild it suddenly occurred to Harry that he would become an uncle the moment he and Ginny were pronounced husband and wife. Startled that he hadn't made the rather simple connection prior to this, Harry wandered the corridors of his own mind looking for other facts he may have overlooked. He was so lost in this self exploration that he was startled to notice Arthur and Ron standing to depart. Pulling himself back into the real world Harry stood and joined them for the short walk back to the Ministry. As they said their goodbyes Arthur promised, despite Harry's insistence that he should use it freely, not to dip into wedding account anymore than absolutely necessary.

Flooing to Grimmauld Place Harry and Ron stepped into the kitchen where they were enthusiastically greeted by Kreacher who was already making preparations for the dinner. The old elf repeatedly sought assurance from Harry that he wasn't upset by his meeting with the caterers instead of greeting him upon his arrival earlier in the day. After many confirmations on Harry's part Kreacher finally accepted the truth of it and returned his chores. A quick search of the house found Ginny and Hermione in the parlor, their backs to the door, chatting with the portrait of Harry's grandparents. Harry looked at the portrait and held a finger to his lips as he and Ron quietly slipped into room. Inching across the room, Harry noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he realized he had seen his own reflection on the glass door of the curio cabinet in the far corner. Shifting his gaze, Harry stopped and smiled as Ginny's reflection smiled back at him. Blissfully unaware that his movements were being tracked, Ron continued making his way towards Hermione. Reaching her he extended his arms, intending to tickle her ribs, and almost fall backwards when she jumped up and spun to face him.

Hermione walked around the chair, gave Ron a peck on the cheek and took his hand in her own, "Good you're back. Come on, let's go visit my parents. Goodbye Harry, goodbye Ginny, we'll see you at dinner. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

Ginny joined Harry and slipped her arm around his waist as he placed his around her shoulders. They both echoed Hermione's goodbye and waved in response to Ron's feeble gesture as he was led from the room. With their friends departure Harry sat on the sofa and Ginny laid with her head on his lap as they conversed with his grandparents and caught each other up on the day's activities.

Shortly after six Molly and Arthur returned marking the arrival of the first of the dinner guests. Over the course of the next half hour the remainder arrived and gathered in the parlor for drinks and conversation. Harry was slightly disappointed when Andromeda arrived without Teddy, but accepted her explanation that it would be his bedtime before dinner was completed. His disappoint was farther nullified by the knowledge that he and his godson would be spending the whole of the next day together. At precisely seven Kreacher announced dinner was served and, with the next day being a work day, Harry and Ginny once more found themselves alone by the relatively early hour of ten.

The following morning Harry slowly became aware of several things at once. The street outside his house was becoming noisier, sunlight was peaking through his window, somebody was straddling his waist and fingers, not his own, were tracing lazy lines across his chest. Opening his eyes he smiled up at Ginny who lowered her lips to his for a slow lingering kiss before climbing off the bed, "Good morning sleepyhead. Andromeda and Teddy will be arriving in half an hour. Nothing else I tried was working so I thought this might get you up."

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Harry sat up and glanced down, "Well it worked." He looked back up at Ginny and grinned, "Let's be honest Gin, if we put our minds to the task, half an hour is twenty-five more minutes than we need."

Ginny giggled, "Last night wasn't enough for you? Later, I promise." She walked to Harry and gave him a kiss, gently pushing his hands away when the tried to pull her closer. "Get dressed and come down to the kitchen. Kreacher has already set breakfast." She left the room leaving Harry to dress and grumble about being able to take care of some things himself.

Sitting at the kitchen table Harry smiled as he sipped his coffee and watched Kreacher digging through the cupboards trying to find the appropriate bowls and flatware to serve a twelve month old. Feeling Ginny's foot rubbing his shin Harry sat down his mug and looked at her with an exasperated expression, "Look here missy. I know I'm not guilt free when it comes to teasing, but I swear if you keep on with this I won't be responsible for what happens."

Ginny withdrew her foot, folded her hands on the table, bowed her head and whispered, "Yes sir." Cocking her head ever so slightly, she shot Harry a coy smile.

Harry fell back in his chair and threw his arms into the air, "I give up. Are you ever not sexy?"

Ginny placed her elbows on the table and lifted her hands so she could rest her chin on them, "You don't seem to think so."

Harry had to admit it was true. However he wasn't about to sit by and let Ginny take undisputed control of the game, standing he walked to her, placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. Lowering his head he stopped with their lips just hairs breathe apart and whispered, "I'll be in my study reading the Prophet."

Ginny turned and called after him as he walked from the room, "You're a teasing roguish rascal Potter."

"You started it Weasley," he called back, not bothering to turn around. Knowing Ginny would soon follow after him; Harry didn't proceed to his study but stopped outside the kitchen door and leaned against the wall to wait in ambush. The ringing of the front bell snapped him back to the reality of the day's activities and he pushed himself off the wall mumbling, "We are definitely waiting five or six years to start a family."

Harry opened the front door and took Teddy into his arms as he invited Andromeda in. His godson's hair immediately transformed into the same black, tangled mass as Harry's, "Hey there little guy, you remember me don't you."

"He must," Andromeda confirmed as they were joined by Ginny and Kreacher. "He's already developed a fairly reliable degree of control over his hair and eye color. If he changed to match you it was most likely on purpose or due to the excitement of seeing you."

"Is he talking yet?" Ginny asked as she joined them and relieved Andromeda of the nappy bag.

"Yes and with a fair deal of success, he's also doing fairly well with walking. Oh, and we've had a couple of accidental magic incidences. You'll need to keep an eye on that," Andromeda replied. "Let's see now, you should have everything you need in the bag. He's already eaten breakfast, for lunch he can eat normal food as long as it's cut small enough. Nothing spicy please, I'm the one who has to deal with him tonight. He still takes a bottle after lunch before going down for a nap, usually about an hour. Apart from that change his nappy when necessary and have a good day, I should be back by five-thirty. Any questions?"

Harry was still trying to digest everything Andromeda had said and merely shook his head no while thinking, 'definitely not starting a family for ten or twelve years'. Ginny however was slightly more on top her game and answered, "We'll be fine Mrs. Tonks, don't worry about a thing."

Andromeda leaned over and gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead, "You be good for Harry and Ginny young man and I'll see you tonight." She smiled and waved the fingers of her right hand, "Bye, bye, love you."

Teddy smiled and tried to wave back, "wuv uw gan ma."

Harry's heart melted and he thought, 'married in June, first child in March.'

When Andromeda had departed Harry felt a slight tugging on his pant leg and looked down at a very apprehensive Kreacher, "Kreacher is hoping Master Potter will not mind." The elf paused and rung his hands, "It… it has been many years since there has been an infant in the house, might Kreacher look."

Harry smiled, "Of course you can." He knelt down until Teddy and Kreacher were face to face. Much to everyone's surprise Teddy's nose and ears transformed to match those of the elf.

Ginny and Harry looked on in amazement, watching Kreacher doing what was almost a jig before proclaiming in an absolutely pleasant voice, "Oh look he's an metamorphmagus how delightful." Looking back to Harry he announced, "Lunch shall be ready at twelve. I shall follow Mistress Andromeda's instructions to prepare young Master Teddy's. I shall also assemble Master Regulus' old crib and place in the room next to Master Potter's. Will this be sufficient?"

"More then sufficient Kreacher, thank you," Harry replied standing back up. The elf bowed and almost skipped back down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny took Teddy to the parlor were they introduced him to Harry's grandparents. Teddy and James Potter took an immediate liking to each other and amused the others as they attempted to touch, neither understanding that real life and portrait can't truly met. Placing his godson on the floor Harry dug through his bag to see what toys he had brought along. Removing a small bag of building blocks he poured it out only to discover the bag was enchanted and actually contained a massive number of blocks. Ginny joined Harry and his next discovery brought a smile to his face, "Look Gin, it's the owl we gave him. Hey Teddy you want your owl. Teddy?" Harry panicked, how long had he not been paying attention, thirty seconds. Thirty seconds and he'd lost his godson. "Teddy where are you?" he cried racing from the room with Ginny close behind. Much too both their relief they found him just outside the parlor. Scooping Teddy into his arms Harry chided, "No more running off, do you hear me." Returning to the parlor Harry took the precaution of closing the door before joining Teddy on the floor to stack building blocks. By the time lunch had been served and Teddy had his bottle, Harry and Ginny were both ready to join him for a nap. Collapsing onto to Harry's bed they both closed their eyes and slept, the mornings teasing not even a remote consideration.

Harry woke from his nap and quietly slid from the bed allowing Ginny to sleep. Walking to the neighboring room he peered in at an empty crib, "Teddy! Not again!" Sprinting back to his own room Harry threw open the door and shouted, "Ginny wake up! We've lost Teddy again! You search down stairs and I'll start on this floor!" Running from room to room searching frantically he didn't hear Ginny calling to him until he exited yet another empty room and almost ran into her.

Ginny took Harry by the shoulders, "It's alright, he's with Ron and Hermione. They arrived while we were napping and when they heard him fuss the decided to let us be and watch him themselves."

A very greatly relived Harry collapsed against the wall, "Thank god." He smiled at Ginny, "We're pretty much rubbish at this, aren't we."

"We're not that bad, just not experienced. When the time comes we'll do just fine." Ginny extended her hand to Harry, "Come on, let's go join them."

Harry and Ginny entered the parlor to find Teddy on Hermione's lap, laughing and clapping as Ron levitated the stuffed owl around the room. "Now why didn't I think of that," Harry lamented before being struck by inspiration. "I'll be right back Gin." Disappearing around the corner he returned a short time later carrying his toy broom. "Happy birthday Teddy. Fancy a little fly?"

Hermione looked at Harry with concern, "Are you sure? Isn't he a little too young?"

"He'll be fine Hermione," Harry replied. "He's walking and if you can walk you can fly. Besides, I was his age when Sirius gave this to me. It just seems right."

Knowing she would receive no support from Ron or Ginny, Hermione acquiesced and let her objections drop. Harry ordered the broom into the air, took Teddy from Hermione's lap, and placed him on it. Once he had adjusted Teddy's grip Harry took a deep breath, "Right here we go." Tentatively he removed his hands from the broom leaving his godson floating in the air. Suddenly Teddy leaned forward causing the broom to drift forward. Stunned he sat back up and would have fallen off had Harry not been there to steady him. "Not a bad start little guy, lets have another go." This time Harry maintained his grip on both Teddy and the broom. It wasn't long before his godson realized he could manipulate the brooms flight by moving his body and soon Harry was chasing him around the room as Hermione fished a camera from her bag and snapped a series of pictures.

The balance of the afternoon flew by with the only interruption being the arrival of Georgie Simpkins. Having business at the Ministry she had opted out of using a currier, choosing instead to personally deliverer the holding account paper work for Harry's signature. The entire transaction took less then fifteen minutes and Hermione spent the entire time sitting with her arms folded across her chest, eyeing Georgie suspiciously.

Hermione's actions raised concern in Ron, who pulled Harry aside when he returned from seeing Georgie out, "Harry you might be right. Georgie might be sweet on me. Did you see Hermione's reaction to her? How the bloody hell can she instantly sense things like that? What am I meant to do now?"

Realizing the sincerity of he's friends plea Harry did his best to help, "I don't know how she does it, but I know Ginny seems to have the same ability. It must go back to some sort of primordial hardwiring that enables them to sense threats or something. I think what you're meant to do is nothing for now, unless Hermione says or asks anything about Georgie. Then you immediately tell her everything instead of trying to pass it off as her imagination."

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back, "Thanks mate, that seems to make sense. You sure it will work?"

Harry shook his head, "Absolutely no idea."

At precisely five-thirty Andromeda arrived and as Harry handed his godson back to her he waved his fingers, "Bye, bye Teddy."

Teddy smiled at his godfather and wiggled his fingers, "Bye He'we."

Harry smiled broadly, feeling as wonderful as he could feel. Ginny and Hermione both practically swooned, "That's so cute." Even Ron had to grin and admit it was, "Pretty neat."

There two days in London almost complete, there was only one task to complete. Once Harry told Kreacher good-bye he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow for dinner. After a pleasant evening the four stood outside the front gate saying their good byes and see you back at schools before Ron and Hermione departed to pay her parents one last visit.

Alone again for the first time since breakfast, Ginny faced Harry and took his hands into hers, "You know, we don't have to be back until ten and I did make you a promise this morning."


	50. Remembrance Day 1999

Remembrance Day 1999

Ginny and Harry stepped from the floo, not into the Gryffindor common room as they had expected, but into the facility lounge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hearing the whoosh created by their arrival, Professor Horace Slughorn looked up from the book he'd been reading, "Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, welcome back." Professor Slughorn glanced at his watch, "Only two minutes late, but late none the less. As trivial as it may be, and as dreadful or unfair as you may perceive it, I'm afraid I cannot overlook this indiscretion. Therefore you will be required to attend a little gathering I'm putting together one week from Friday next. Now straight off to Gryffindor tower, the both of you."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smirked, good food and good wine wasn't too bad for a detention, even if the host could be somewhat longwinded. Looking back to Professor Slughorn they answered, "Yes sir," and started crossing the lounge. Reaching the door Harry turned back to the potions master, who was already standing to depart the room himself. "Sir why did we end up here instead of our common room and as it appears you're preparing to leave were you waiting on us, or did you just happen to be here?"

Professor Slughorn's ample belly undulated with each step as he began walking towards the truant couple, "I trust by now you are both fully aware I would not be out of my apartments after dinner if not required to be so. No, this evening the Headmistress assigned me this particular duty. As for the first part of your question the answer can be found on the chit that granted you permission to leave, it clearly states you are due back by ten. What it doesn't tell you is that it is magically linked to the floo in your common room and will cause you to be rerouted to this particular room should you be late."

By this time the professor had reached the door and Ginny asked, "If you're leaving that must mean everyone else is back, how can you be certain of that?"

"Because of this," Professor Slughorn replied handing the pair a sheet of parchment. Harry and Ginny looked at the empty page, turned it over only to find the other side also void of any writing, and looked back at the professor with blank expressions. "When Professor McGonagall gave that to me at dinner there were five names on it. As the evening wore on the other three vanished and now that you've returned your names have also vanished. Shall we be on our ways?" Professor Slughorn opened the door and followed Harry and Ginny from the room, "Now straight to your common room and no fannying about along the way."

Ginny and Harry entered the Gryffindor common room expecting to find a smug Hermione and Ron waiting to take the mickey out of them for being late. Instead they were met by almost complete indifference from the light scattering of their house mates populating the space. There was no sign of Ron, however in a far corner they spotted Hermione sitting alone, flipping through the pages of a book. The pace of her examination clearly suggested aggravation rather then reading and Harry shared a questioning glance with Ginny before they walked towards her. Sensing their approach, Hermione looked up. There was no evidence to suggest she had been crying, however the strained nature of her attempt to maintain a calm demeanor gave clear warning of the surging emotions just below the surface. "Your brother is a right royal git."

Ginny stepped forward, sat on the arm of the chair and offered both her hands to Hermione, "He has been known to display that tendency." She smiled at her friend before adding, "What has the king of the clods done this time? We are talking about Ron, right?"

Making a facial gesture that could best be described as a silent laugh Hermione closed her book and accepted Ginny's hands, "Yes we're talking about Ron. It's nothing really, just that well; he can be such a git sometimes."

As they continued to talk, Hermione and Ginny were only marginally aware that Harry had left for the boys dormitories. Throwing open the door to the eighth year boys' room he spied Ron laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and proclaimed, "You're a real pillock. You know that?" Suddenly aware that Ron wasn't alone in the room he added, "Good evening Dean." Before turning his attention back to his best mate, "Hermione is down in the common room fighting to maintain her composure. What did you do, bring up Georgie?"

"Who's Georgie?" Dean asked.

Harry turned, "What? Oh, my lawyer. I'll fill you in later." Turning back to Ron, he continued, "Well was that it?"

Ron rose from the bed, clearly agitated, and threw his pillow at Harry who caught it and thought better off throwing it back, "No that wasn't it! Give me some credit! Anyway, what bloody business is it of yours! It's between Hermione and me, not Hermione, me and you!"

Much to his own surprise Harry found himself stunned by Ron's response and had to take a moment to collect his thoughts before he could answer, "Friendship, that's what business it is of mine." Walking to his trunk he opened it, knelt down, picked up the Marauder's Map and stood. Removing the folded invisibility cloak from his pocket, Harry offered both items to a slightly startled Ron, "Here mate, take these, go down to the common room, get Hermione, and go make things right with her."

"And just how am I meant to do that?" Ron asked, accepting Harry's items.

"I don't know," Harry began, "Tell her you're sorry, that you love her, that she's the most beautiful person in the world, take a walk by the lake and pick her flowers while you recite love poems. Just pucker up and kiss her arse if that's what it takes. You know you want this behind you, and we both know it never truly will be until you deal with it." Harry looked at Ron, who just stared back at him. Rolling his eyes Harry pointed towards the door, "Go!"

The word hit Ron like a slap in the face, "Right, you're right, completely right. It's got to be done, knew it all along actually. No use putting it off. Well I'm off then, wish me luck."

Harry and Dean both serenaded Ron with, "Good luck" as they watched him leave the room. Once the door closed Dean again asked, "Who's Georgie?"

As Harry caught Dean up on the events of the past two days they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean went to the door and allowed Ginny into the room. She walked to Harry and gave him a hug, "It was sweet of you to give Ron your things, I only hope he uses them wisely."

"He will," Harry replied returning her hug. "He's might not always stop to consider the consequences of his actions, but he has a good heart and will work hard to put things right." Harry couldn't help himself; he winked at Ginny, "Remind you of anyone else." Before she could reply he added, "Did Hermione tell you what brought on all of this nonsense?"

Ginny sighed and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a wry grin, "Like these things usually are, even with us, its pretty silly actually. Hermione's parents were out this evening, so she and Ron had meant to have a couple hours alone before returning. The problem was he couldn't stop pestering her about your pet name. She finally got so flustered that she apparated to The Leaky Caldron, floo'd back to the school, and went straight to her room. By the time she came back down Ron must have already returned because she didn't see him come in."

Harry frowned, turned, walked to the windowsill, leaned on it with both arms extended and stared into the blackness of the night, "I think I might have had a part to play in all this. He's been pretty worked up about it since I called him Ronnybuns in front of your dad."

Harry was certain he could feel Ginny's eyes boring into his back. However, if he'd turned around he would have seen that she was fighting to keep a straight face and maintain the firmness in her voice. "You didn't?"

Turning to face her, Harry nodded yes and answered, "I did. Maybe we should just tell him and have it over with."

Dean, who had been making a concerted effort to stay out of the conversation, even managing not to laugh when he heard Ronnybuns, finally lost his battle and inserted, "You don't want to do that, at least not tonight. We've had enough drama for one evening and you know Ron will have a fit of some sort when he finds out."

Ginny spun to look at Dean, turned back to Harry and finally back to Dean, "You know?"

Harry took the lead in answering, "Just like all your girlfriends, he knows. We guys share things like that too; it's not just a girl thing. In fact lately I've been rather shocked to learn just what types of things girls share. All shy and sweet my backside, more like all sassy and nasty, not that I'm complaining mind you, sassy and nasty has been pretty good to me of late."

Ginny's face displayed no emotion as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Keep talking like that and it might not be." However her heart wasn't really into teasing at the moment and she quickly shifted back to the topic at hand, "Of course I know boys talk about things like that. Everybody knows boys can't wait to talk about things like that. It's just that, well you two, I just assumed, well you know that you wouldn't want to, given the way things where, or are, or whatever. You know?"

Sensing Ginny's true concern, Harry quickly responded, "Don't worry Gin, it's not like we exchanged notes or anything, but we are mates, not just dorm mates and, well you said it yourself, sometime things are talked about. Not that it wasn't slightly awkward at times."

Ginny once again looked from to Harry to Dean and back to Harry, as she contemplated what he'd said. Many times she had been thankful that Romilda Vane was in the year behind her and she didn't have to put up with being her roommate. But Romilda and Harry had never dated and to Ginny she seemed to be on earth for no reason other then to annoy her and tempt Harry. A temptation Harry had proven very adapt at avoiding. Ginny gave him an adoring look which both warmed his soul and confused his psyche. So certain was his belief that she would be upset by the revelation that he and Dean talked about their relationship, that he now was completely lost concerning what she might be thinking. Continuing her contemplation Ginny decided to compare Dean to Cho, yes the attention Harry had shown Cho made her jealous, but to be honest she did like her. If they were roommates, would she be able to talk with her about Harry and their relationship. Concluding that it was in the realm of possibility Ginny decided the whole issue was mute and she wouldn't bother wasting time thinking about it any longer. Slipping her arm around Harry's, Ginny reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Well it's getting late, I think I'll go to bed." She gave Harry another kiss, "Love you, see you for breakfast, nighty night."

Harry walked Ginny to the door and kissed her goodnight, "Love you, see you in the morning."

After watching her walk down the spiral staircase he closed the door and turned to face a puzzled Dean. "What was that then? I thought for certain she'd be upset with us."

"Don't know," Harry replied. "I'm just pleased not to be apologizing for something and hoping I have it right."

Dean chuckled his concurrence, "I hear you mate, there are times when I think I should greet Megan by saying sorry for whatever I did yesterday, I'll try to figure out what it was and not do it today." As Harry laughed, Dean continued, "Thanks for telling me about Mrs. Tonks' offer; I'll definitely send her an owl requesting a meeting." He and Harry continued to chat until, just prior to midnight; they both gave up on waiting for Ron and turned in.

In the earlier hours of the morning Harry lay sleeping, lost in the world of dreams, dreaming a silly little dream. He and Dean traveled to Ireland where Seamus escorted them from his father's shop to the land of the leprechauns. At the head of a spring fed river, they squeezed down an old hare hole into a large, if somewhat low ceilinged, cavern to meet with the leprechaun council. After smoking many pipes, consuming many drinks and sharing many tales, the leader of the council rapped his shillelagh on the table and declared, that in exchange for Seamus allowing them to establish a shoe repair business in his father's shop, the three of them would be allowed free access to all leprechaun lands to explore both the magical and lucky properties of pink hearts, yellow moons, orange stars, blue diamonds, and green clovers. Business complete, food was called for, musicians summoned, and a raucous party that would last late into the night began.

The dream complete, Harry's mind lingered in the foggy gray mist separating dreams from quiet sleep. Not really awake, not really sleeping, he heard, but failed to notice, the sounds of his room. The ticking of three alarm clocks, the creaking the windows in the wind, Dean's resonating snores; they all remained a nebulous cloud of hazy, far off, muffled noise. However, one noise was out of place at this time of morning, the gentle scraping of curtain rings against curtain rods, as somebody tried to quietly enter or perhaps exit a bed. Harry's conscious mind locked onto the sound, using it to pull him from his slumber into the reality of the present. Eyes wide open; he lay on his bed, ears straining to detect any additional evidence of movement in the room. His vigilance was rewarded when the light scuffing of a shoe on stone was heard. Carefully rolling onto his side Harry pried open a small peephole in his bed curtains and cautiously maneuvered to peer into the room. The moon and stars of a stunningly clear night sky provided the room with enough illumination that, even without his glasses, Harry had no problem recognizing the familiar silhouette creeping towards the door. Sticking his head through his bed curtains he whispered, "So everything's sorted then?"

Hermione jumped, throwing her hands over her mouth to keep from shouting out. Turning she walked to Harry. Stopping just short of his bed she whispered, "You're dressed, right?"

"Of course I am," Harry whispered back, with an incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry for asking," Hermione replied, moving to stand next to Harry, "It's just that Ginny said you usually…"

"She's not here at the moment," Harry interrupted.

"What, oh of course," Hermione stammered before regaining her composure and continuing, "I can see were that would make a difference. Yes, everything is fine now. Thanks for giving us a push, we both would probably have spent a week stewing over it otherwise. The whole thing was really rather silly, wasn't it."

"Really rather," Harry agreed. "Still no worse then some of the things Ginny and I have rowed over. So, did you tell him?"

"No, it never came up," Hermione answered. "Probably just as well. Don't you think?"

"Just as well." A silly smirk, quickly replaced by a look of mock concern, spread across Harry's face, "I'm sorry Hermione, you know, that 'it' never came up."

Rolling her eyes Hermione placed her hand on top of Harry's head and pushed him back through the curtains onto his bed, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for cheek Mr. Potter." Turning towards the door she looked back over her shoulder, "Good night Harry."

Harry flopped over onto his back and silently laughed at the canopy draped above his head, "Good night Hermione."

Five hours later Harry stood in front of the common room's windows watching Ginny's reflection as she quietly made her way towards him. Deciding letting her surprise him would be more fun then surprising her, he continued to present the façade of looking over the grounds as she inched ever closer. Reaching Harry, Ginny threw her arms around his chest and brought her lips to his neck, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Harry turned inside Ginny's arms, wrapped his around her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "Like a baby, both before and after Hermione joined me." Ginny steeped back and studied Harry's face. Nothing in his demeanor betrayed the true meaning of this statement and, even though she was certain he was only teasing, she wasn't sure how to react. Knowing full well the dangerous game he was playing, Harry didn't wait long to offer an explanation, "Come on, I'll explain on the way down. I'm starving and for some reason have an overwhelming desire for a sweet cereal, preferable one with tiny marshmallows."

The following Monday the rest of the students returned from their holiday and normal classes resumed. One by one, seemingly with increasing speed, the days of April became memories as May raced head long towards the present. Despite knowing for months that he would be giving a speech on Remembrance Day, Harry had managed to ignore Hermione's repeated prodding, and put off the task of preparing it. Finally admitting he would have to face the unpleasant memories and listen to his own admonition, to not forget why the fight was necessary lest it be fought again, he put quill to parchment and tried to find the right words. The first of May found the task incomplete and Harry sitting alone in his room scribbling frantically. Time and again he became flustered by the results, crumpled the parchment, and threw it onto an ever increasing mound in the corner. Frustrated by the lack of progress Harry leaned back, closed his eyes, drew a long slow breath, and rubbed his temples. Deciding a break was in order, and that asking for help might not hurt, he left his room to join the others.

As he had expected, on a pleasant Saturday afternoon, the common room was sparsely populated. What he did find intriguing was that the majority of the people in the room where crowded around the sofa in front of the fire place. Drawing nearer Harry observed that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna seemed to be at the center of the commotion and as he reached the edge of the mob one of the few boys in the group commented, "That's pretty cool, look at the little guy go."

The girl next to him responded with, "It's just too cute. Harry's going to be a great dad."

Still unnoticed, Harry glanced at Ginny just in time to see her both beaming with pride and blushing with embarrassment. Clearing his throat he asked, "What's all this about then?"

Several girls looked at him with adoration and two of the boys gave him a thumbs up. Ron rose from the chair and offered his seat to Harry, "You need to have a look mate. Hermione received her snaps from our trip to London just this morning. Some of them are pretty neat."

Harry sat down between Ginny and Hermione and started thumbing through the pictures. Most weren't actually from the two days in London, but from the school year leading up to then. There were pictures of Ron, Ginny and himself making their way through Madam Gleichman's training course, several photos of quidditch, including one of what appeared to be nothing but sky. Looking more closely Harry realized there was a small black dot in the center of the frame, "What's this, a bird?"

Hermione glanced at the photo, "No that's the Potter Loop."

Harry gave the snap a serious second look and eventually was able to decipher the few moments movement wizard photography offered. It was indeed the very peak of the Potter Loop, followed by just a hint of the decent. Harry looked up at the others, "Blimey, I never realized I was that far above the pitch." Continuing on he flipped through several more pictures finding some, he guessed Ron must have taken, of Hermione in the library. Reaching the pictures from their two days holiday, Harry found a few of the wedding planning war room, a couple of the first nights dinner, and one of Ron wearing only his boxers while brushing his teeth in front of the sink in the Granger's guest bath. Harry almost dropped the stack of photos laughing, not so much at the picture of Ron, but at the reaction he knew it must have caused the moment after it was taken. Finally reaching the snaps that had caused all the commotion Harry was less then thrilled with the first which he realized must have been taken during Teddy's nap. It was a perfectly fine photo of Ginny, she lie peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest. It was his own appearance that Harry found unappealing, his head was turned, glasses askew, and mouth a gape, with a very clear stream of saliva tracking down his cheek. Moving on he found photos of himself changing Teddy's nappy, one of he and Ron trying to stop Teddy from knocking over a finely crafted house of building blocks, and one were he was holding a laughing Teddy under the arms and blowing a raspberry onto his stomach. The last five were all of him chasing Teddy on his toy broom, including one of he and Ron running into one another as Teddy flew between them. Harry smiled as he picked out his favorite and held it up for Hermione to see, "Mind if I keep this one?"

"Of course you can," Hermione smiled as she accepted the others back. "Do you want any more?"

"Just the one is fine," Harry replied. "However, I do have a favor to ask. Would you be willing to help me with tomorrow's speech?" After enduring the lectures he knew would be coming from Hermione and Ginny, the three of them, along with Luna and Ron, who insisted he'd be total rubbish but actually proved quite helpful, set to work. By dinner they had succeeded in developing an acceptable draft. After taking a break to eat, they returned to the work and finished the speech early enough for Harry to rehearse it a few times before turning in early.

At four-twenty-eight a.m. on Sunday, the second of May, in the year of our lord nineteen-hundred and ninety-nine, Harry Potter stood alone in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the first rays of sunlight crept over the window ledges and illuminated the space he realized that the plaque marking the spot he had been standing one year earlier wasn't in the right spot. Taking two steps to his left he once again stared straight ahead to the spot were Voldemort had fallen and wished, for the first time in a year, that he hadn't lost the resurrection stone. He desperately wished he could talk, just once, with those that had died fighting by his side. Knowing it wouldn't change anything, that they would remain just as dead, didn't matter to him at the moment. As much as he had tried to convince himself during the past year that their deaths weren't his fault, he still longed to hear it from their own mouths. Walking across the hall, Harry paused at the plaque bearing their names, placed his hand on each inscription one at a time, and whispered, "Thank you, I will never forget." His personal remembrance complete, he departed the great hall for Gryffindor tower to await the rest of the day and the formal ceremonies that he feared would miss the day's real point.

Ginny entered the common room to find Harry asleep in an overstuffed chair he had turned to face the windows. Guessing at why he had risen early she decided not wake him, instead she sat on his lap, rested her head on his shoulder, and treasured the calming feeling as his chest rose and fell with each breath. When he woke she stood without saying a word, offered him her hand, and helped him stand. Together they left for the great hall and were descending the moving staircases when they were met by a nearly hyperventilating Ron. Unable to control his breathing, he thrust a parchment into Ginny's hand and sat down. Ginny held the letter so Harry could read it with her.

* * *

Ron and Ginny,

Fleur is in labor. Your mother and I are with her and Bill at St. Mungo's, will send word when there is word to send.

Dad

P.S. Wish Harry luck with his speech today

* * *

Harry and Ginny looked at one other, read the letter again, looked at one another again, and hugged. Harry almost laughed at the look of excitement on Ginny's face, "I guess congratulations are in order Aunt Ginny." Reaching down he patted Ron on the shoulder, "You to Uncle Ron." By this time Hermione had caught up with Ron, and Harry greeted her with, "Ah, it's Madam Hermione, all seeing foreteller of future events." In response to the slightly annoyed, slightly confused look on her face he explained himself, "Did you not predict Bill and Fleur's baby would be born on Remembrance Day."

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her hands as if saying pasha, "That was just basic biology and simple math, and I said it would arrive near Remembrance Day."

Ron couldn't resist adding, "Always the modest one, our Hermione. Well the message has been delivered, I think I'll go finish my breakfast and start my lunch." Standing he looked at the other three, "You do know that, owing the ceremony, they're serving until eleven this morning but not doing lunch."

"We know," the others answered in unison as they started down the stairs.

After breakfast Harry and Ginny took a short walk by the lake, stopping to look over the stage and bleachers that had been constructed for the day's activities, before returning to the dorms and dressing for the ceremony. Entering his room Harry found Dean and Ron already changing into their school robes. As he was giving a speech Harry had been instructed to wear dress robes and with the only set he owned being formal, had planned on wearing his suit. That was until he had tried it on two weeks ago. Madam Gleichman's workout routine seemed to have had more of an effect on his physique then he'd realized, not that he should have been surprised really, having had to replace most of his wardrobe during the course of the past year. The waist of the trousers would have been alright, had it not been for the fact that the seat and thighs were simple much too tight, and there was absolutely no way the jacket was going to fit his shoulders without bursting a seem. Fortunately Gladrags had his current measurements on file and a quickly dispatched owl resulted in the delivery, three days later, of the grey, black pin striped, robes that now hung before him. Picking up his shoes Harry frowned, thinking to himself, "One hundred and eighty pounds, one would think they could be scuff resistant." Flicking his wand at the shoeshine kit sitting on the wardrobe floor he watched as polish, brush and buffer sprang to life. Leaving them to their task Harry slipped out of the t-shirt, jeans, trainers and sweat socks he'd worn to breakfast, sniffed his arm pits and decided a little more deodorant wouldn't hurt. When he was fully dressed Harry looked at his reflection and smiled, "Perfect, not quite perfect so Ginny can make the final adjustments.

Ginny was waiting for Harry as he descended the stairs to the common room. Smiling she walked to him and, as he had predicted, reached up to adjust his tie and collar before giving him a kiss. What he hadn't anticipated was the whispered, "Why is it the better you dress the more I want to undress you." His collar suddenly felt tighter as she shifted her attention to his cuffs links, turning them until they were just right before lightly tugging the shirt sleeves so the cuffs rested at precisely the right spot over his wrists. Taking his hand she smiled, "You ready, do you have your speech?" Harry snorted a brief profanity, dashed up the stairs to his room, grabbed the speech from his nightstand, stuffed it into the inner pocket of his cloak and rejoined Ginny. Together the made their way to the entrance hall and Ginny gave him one last kiss, "Good luck, I'll see you after."

"Thanks see you after," Harry answered. He watched Ginny walk from the castle before turning to enter the great hall and join the others who would be speaking at the ceremony.

At precisely twelve-thirty Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, and assorted other dignitaries made their way from the great hall, across the entrance hall, and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. As he made his way across the grounds, Harry took in the sight before him. Despite having looked over the area earlier he was still surprised by the mass of humanity that had gathered. He knew that dignitaries from many other countries were in attendance and they all were now seated directly in front of the stage. To the left of the V.I.P.'s sat the entire student body of Hogwarts, while on their right sat the surviving family members of those who had been lost. Behind these three ranks a large bleacher had been erected and was straining under the weight of the mass of bodies shoehorned into it. Harry, along with Kingsley, broke ranks from the procession to stop, shake hands, and exchange a brief word with many of families. Much as when he had visited them the previous spring Harry found the experience somber, but also uplifting. Finally making his way to the stage he took his seat, settled in, and did his best to listen as one speaker after another delivered their address. When all the others had finished Professor McGonagall introduced Harry to the crowd and he stood to make his way across the stage to the rostrum. Slipping his hand into his cloak he pulled out his speech and stepped up to the podium. Glancing down Harry found he wasn't holding just his speech, but also the snap of him chasing Teddy on the toy broom. Smiling to himself he slipped the photo back into his pocket and started to unfold the speech. Pausing he removed the picture once more, studied it briefly and slipped both it and the speech back into his cloak. Looking out at the expectant faces of the assemblage Harry took a breath to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, "Good afternoon, would you all please indulge me for just a moment."

As a mummer spread across the crowd Harry jumped from the stage and walked to Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin. Seeing him approach Teddy held out his hands and waved his fingers, "He'we f'y, He'we f'y." Harry smiled and after a brief conversation with Andromeda, took Teddy into his arms. His next stop was the student section, were he asked Haydon Piper, Vaughn Dwnn and Gwen Wigmore to join him on the stage.

"What do you suppose he's up too," Hermione whispered to Ron and Ginny.

Ginny had a pretty good idea exactly what Harry was up too and replied, "He's doing what he does best. He's winging it."

"Makes sense," Ron offered. "The universe always seems to shine on him when he adlibs. No seriously," he continued in response to the looks he received from Hermione and Ginny. "Can you think of one time he's decided to shoot from the hip and things didn't work out? Maybe not always as planned, but somehow he always ends up smelling like roses. It's really pretty amazing when you think about it. It's like he's some kind of good luck magnet or something. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I'm jealous or anything, I mean plenty has rubbed off on me." Ron suddenly noticed the looks the girls were giving him, "Right, I'll just shut it now."

With his fellow Godric's Hollowers assembled and twitching nervously on his right, and Teddy in his arms, Harry once more stepped up to the podium, "Good afternoon again, thank you for your patience. I do have a prepared speech but it doesn't really say anything that hasn't already been said today. So I thought I'd take the time that has so generously been allotted to me to introduce you to some friends of mine. This little fellow," Harry lifted his arms to indicate Teddy, "Is my godson Teddy Lupin. Both his parents, Remus and Nymphadora, who would be upset with me right now because she preferred to be called Tonks, died during the final battle. These three youngsters," Harry shifted Teddy to his left arm and extended his right to indicate Haydon, Vaughn and Gwen, "Are all from my home town of Godric's Hollow. Each had a parent who responded to the call for help that night." Vaughn meekly raised his right hand. Harry smiled at him, "Yes Vaughn."

In a broken, shaky, but clearly audible voice Vaughn answered, "I had two parents and both granddads, my sister and me stayed with my grandmas."

As a soft laugh made its way threw the crowd Harry stepped down from the rostrum and tussled Vaughn's hair. "Thanks for the clarification Vaughn." Stepping back to the podium Harry pulled Teddy's hand from his lower lip and continued where he'd left off. "Now the question that has crossed my mind today is why? Why did they rush to join the battle, why not just stay safe at home? Whatever the outcome had been they could have continued on with their life. Sure it may not have been the same, maybe they would have had to work on keeping a low profile. Maybe like Remus and Tonks they would have had to remain in hiding. But they didn't play it safe, they chose to fight. Why? Just this afternoon I think I found the answer. It wasn't for me, it wasn't to defeat the greatest evil our world has ever known, it wasn't even for themselves. No, the reason they chose to fight is the same reason my parents chose to fight the first war, it's the reason I'd choose to fight if the war was to begin anew. The reason they chose to fight is right here in my arms and standing to my right. The reason they chose to fight is sitting here with us today in the student section. The reason they chose to fight is at home with the other parent, or a grandparent, or maybe with a babysitter or at a daycare. The reason they chose to fight was the future, or more specifically their children and their children's future. They didn't care about the dangers they faced, they only cared that the danger be removed from their children's lives. It may not be true in every case, but I think it's true in most. I suspect that if we asked these good people sitting on the left in front of me they would agree." A sea of nodding heads sent a wave of yeses flowing through the family section. Harry fought to reign in tears as he tried to make eye contact with each of them. Looking directly at the family section he said, "Thank you, on behalf of myself and our entire world, thank you." Harry took a moment to look over the entire audience before continuing, "Today we have all been admonished, and rightly so, to remember that evil still lurks in our very midst. To remain vigilant, lest complacency dooms us to repeat the dark times of the past, this is true and I have no desire to downplay the importance of this warning. However I'd like to make another observation. I'm going to ask you all to do me a favor, I want you to look at these young people on the stage with me today, to go home and look at your own children, to listen to the laughter ringing out from a play park, to let a twelve month old talk to you in a sweet little voice with his words broken but sincere. I challenge you to take the time to look and listen, and you will know, as I now do, that the sacrifice was not in vain, that the future is good and bright and filled with hope. Thank you."

Harry stepped back from the podium as applause built to a thunderous level. He waved to the crowd before whispering something to his three young friends who all waved before making their way back to their seats. Looking over the crowd Harry noticed a lone figure making his way towards them. Raising his hand, Harry called for silence as the lone figure came clearly into view. "Friends, I believe I have good news to share with you. I'm sure you all know that I'm engaged to be married to Ginny Weasley next month. I'm sure you're also aware that the Weasley family lost a loved one, one year ago today. What many of you may not know is that on this very day the Weasley family is welcoming a new life into the world." Harry looked towards the lone figure and shouted, "Mr. Weasley, any news?"

Arthur Weasley stopped and called back, "Very good news! A girl! Both mother and daughter are resting comfortably and the father is under grandma's care and expected to make a complete recovery."

Harry joined many others in a small laugh as he glanced towards Ginny who was sharing a hug with Ron and Hermione as several of their friends offered congratulations. He looked back to Arthur, "And her name?"

"VICTOIRE!"

Several in the audience misunderstood what Arthur had said and a cry of "Victory!" rose into the afternoon sky.

"Victoire," Harry whispered.

"Vic'to'e," Teddy said with a smile.


	51. A New Tradition

A New Tradition

Harry stood in the Great Hall surrounded by mingling politicians, celebrities, captains of wizarding industry, and assorted esteemed members of academia. To be certain, there was a wealth of knowledge to be gleaned by his current situation, to mention nothing of the contacts that could be made. One just never knew when the shaking of the right hand in the present might prove helpful in the future. However, Harry's only concern at the moment was when and how he was going to be able to return Teddy to Andromeda. When he decided to freestyle his speech he hadn't considered the little fact that there was to be a formal recessional of all the speakers and V.I.P.s before the rest of the Remembrance Day attendees would be allowed to leave their seats. He had tried to slip out of line, much as he had on the way in, but Andromeda's seat wasn't located near his path and she hadn't appeared to be anticipating him, making the safe exchange of a baby impractical at best. Now he stood amongst the best and brightest of his world, the fingers of his godson's left hand wrapped around his right index finger, wondering just how this was suppose to work. Was there some formal order of succession to be followed, or was he free to leave at his own leisure. He decided that using the excuse of Teddy needing a clean nappy was his ticket out.

Harry was making his way towards the door when Kingsley Shaklebolt approached. "Harry, not trying to sneak out already are you?"

Harry accepted Kingsley extended hand, "No Minister, it's just that I think Teddy may need changing and thought it best if I returned him to Andromeda."

"Then I won't keep you long." Kingsley placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "There are a few people who'd like to say hello to you."

The first individual they approached was a distinguished looking, older gentleman. He didn't even bother to wait for the Minister for Magic to make introductions. Striding confidently forward he thrust his hand into Harry's and spoke with an accent that was unmistakably not British. "Mr. Potter, good to meet you son. I can assure you that you are as well known on our side of the pond as you are here. Still carrying your godson I see, nice touch using a visual aid like that. It's always a bit tricky with children of course; you just never know what the little tykes are going to do. Boy howdy, I'll tell you what though; it sure as shootin' worked for you today. That was one hell of a speech. If you ever decided to run for office I don't think any of these other fellas over here in the old country stand a chance. Tell me, just between us; was it really off the cuff, or was that just a little show for the cameras?"

Harry studied his new acquaintance carefully. He had an urge to punch him in the nose over the last comment, but the man just exuded confidence and charisma and Harry couldn't help thinking he was very likable. He also looked very familiar and Harry was certain he should know who this was, but just couldn't place him. Fortunately Kingsley came to his rescue by completing the introductions, "Harry I'd like to present Marcus Bidwell, the President of the United States Wizarding Congress."

"Well of course it is you clot," Harry thought to himself before addressing the President. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. President." Harry reached into his cloak and removed the picture of Teddy, "Earlier today when I grabbed my speech I also picked up this. It was taken last month when I was giving Teddy here his first flying lesson."

Teddy heard the magic word and suddenly broke into a chorus of, "He'we, me f'y, me f'y, He'we. F'y wif me He'we."

The Minister and the President looked at Teddy and smiled; Harry looked at his godson and slowly shook his head, "Not right now Teddy, maybe later." Slipping the photo back into his cloak he once again addressed Marcus Bidwell, "When I pulled my speech out of my cloak the picture was on top of it and everything just fell into place. So, you see sir, it was 'really off the cuff' and not 'just a little show for the cameras.'"

Harry delivered the last line with slightly more force then intended, however President Bidwell took it in stride, "Whoa up there son, nothing meant by it, just a little professional curiosity. I like the fire in the belly though," The president caught Harry off guard by giving him a quick wink, "You combine that with an obviously a quick wit, and charisma to burn, it's clear to me that none of you fellas would stand a chance Kingsley. I'm sure as shootin' glad I don't have to run against him." The president turned his attention back to Harry, "Tell you what son, you ever find yourself in the States be sure to look me up. We'll throw a little something together; maybe do a brisket and some beers. How'd that be? Oh, and feel free to call me Marc."

Harry had no idea what 'do a brisket' meant, but he wasn't about to decline an invitation to visit the President of the United States Wizarding Congress, "Thank you very much sir… er… Marc, I will. As a matter of fact, if I'm feeling generous I might even drop you an owl in advance, and please call me Harry."

The president smiled and offered Harry his hand, "That would be appreciated Harry, I look forward to meeting with you in the future." Moving on to Kingsley he shook the Ministers hand before leaning in for a quick, whispered conversation.

As Harry endured several more introductions, Teddy became increasingly fussy, and time seemed to slow until each tick of his watch sounded like the ringing thud of a hammer striking an anvil. In truth it was little more than half an hour before he managed to slip from the great hall, into the entry hall, where George Weasley paced nervously in front of the large doors. Hearing them creak open he pulled himself into an upright stance and flexed his right hand before lifting it slightly, preparing to greet the person about to join him. Seeing it was Harry and Teddy, George's shoulder's slumped as he muttered, "Oh, it's only you."

"Good to see you too, One Ear," Harry replied, his voice filled with mock disdain.

George laughed, "One Ear, I like that, I'll make it my pirate name." Waving his arm in front of him as if he was brandishing a saber George went into best pirate act, "Arrrr, me hardies, no one crosses One Ear, the scourge of the English main." He dropped his arm and turned back to Harry, "Sorry about the greeting, by the way, I had a long chat with Fred this morning. Well, thought about what he'd say if I could have a long chat with him at least, and decided he'd want me to work on growing the business. That's why I've been standing out here; I'm hoping to meet someone who could be a good business contact. You never know what one hand shake and business card exchange could lead to."

Harry, who'd been laughing at both George and Teddy, who was waving his arm and doing his best to imitation of George, quickly became very serious. "Don't worry about it, I understand. As a matter of fact, I was thinking about Fred this morning myself. You won't have much luck meeting anybody here though; they're all leaving through the faculty entrance."

"The faculty entrance! Merlin! How could I be so stupid? Of course they are. I'll see you Harry, thanks for the info," George shouted as he started to run off. Stopping suddenly he turned back to Harry, "Thanks for thinking of Fred, it means a great deal to me. Um, well… that's it I guess, I really should be off if I'm to have any chance at meeting someone."

"Take care George," Harry offered as George turned to leave. Turning his attention to Teddy he continued, "Well what do you say, should we go find everyone else?"

Teddy surprised Harry by replying, "No, He'we f'y wif me."

Harry smiled, "A full sentence in response to a question. That does deserve a short fly, let's go find my broom." Harry lifted Teddy onto his shoulders, took his little hands into his own and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Entering his room Harry sat Teddy on his bed, removed his cloak and tie, and undid the top three buttons of his shirt. Picking up his godson, Harry collected his Firebolt from the corner, prompting squeals of delight from Teddy, which brought a smile to Harry's face, "Not yet little guy, this is a big boy broom, we can't fly it inside. Or could we?" In the hall outside his room Harry ordered the broom into the air, took his seat, held Teddy firmly with his left arm and pushed off. They descended the stairs at barely more than a hover, made their way across the common room and out the portrait hole. Reaching the moving stair cases Harry paused and considered his options, he could continue at a crawl, or just dive over the railing and go for it. Twisting his shoulders and neck he looked at Teddy's face, seeing nothing but enjoyment he made his decision, renewed his one arm grip of his godson, and his one handed grip of the broom, "Hang on, here we go."

Hairy dove over the railing and streaked downward. The only sound, apart from the rushing air, filling his ears was the constant, joyous squeal of, "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," coming from Teddy. Reaching the entry hall Harry leveled out and pulled the Firebolt to a stop as Teddy clapped his hands, "Moe, moe f'y He'we. Me f'y moe He'we."

Harry was about to push off for the grounds and search for the others when an all too familiar voice sounded out behind him, "Potter!"

"Merlin, this won't be good," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Mer'n," Teddy echoed.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Harry turned to face the Head Mistress, "Yes Professor."

Minerva McGonagall strode towards him with as great a sense of purpose as Harry could recall seeing, "Do you believe it wise to fly in such a manner while holding an infant?"

The words were out of his mouth before he ever realized what he was saying, "Given the particular broom, infant and flyer involved, I don't consider it unduly reckless Professor."

Professor McGonagall looked at him with pursed lips, "Yes, well that may be. However I shall have to deduct fifty points from Gryffindor for your reckless behavior." Harry was about to protest when her appearance softened and she continued, "I shall further have to award Gryffindor twenty-five points for honesty, an additional twenty-five points for superior flying ability, and a final twenty-five points for you and your godson being so darn cute together."

Harry felt himself turning crimson, "Thank you, Professor."

"Hank ou, pofesr," offered Teddy.

Harry looked on in amazement as the Head Mistress seemed to melt before his eyes and gave Teddy's cheek a soft pinch, "You're very welcome." Quickly regaining her bearing she turned her attention back to Harry, "Potter, I recommend you return this young man to his grandmother prior to gathering your friends and having them marshal with you on the quidditch pitch at the top of the hour, that should give us enough time before dinner."

"Professor?" Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"For the past several weeks you've been going out of your way to insure Professor Gleichman would know you were thinking that you, and your friends, wanted to find away to get me to fly with you. Have you not?" Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall continued, "It would seem there is no time like the present to start a new tradition, the annual Remembrance Day flight with the Headmistress. Do you agree?"

Harry was dumbstruck by what he was hearing; he truthfully hadn't thought his idea stood any real chance of succeeding. Gathering his wits he managed to reply, "I fully agree Professor. I'll just be off to inform the others then."

Professor McGonagall shook her head and held her hand up to stop him. "There is one more thing Potter. Why didn't you just ask?"

Harry didn't have an answer; off all the ideas that had been discussed not once had they thought to simply ask. "I don't know Professor; I guess it must have seemed too obvious."

"An assumption I trust you will attempt to avoid in the future," Professor McGonagall replied. "Now off you go."

"Yes professor, thank you." Harry pushed off and flew from the entrance hall at a pedestrian pace. Once they had cleared the doors he told Teddy, "What say we don't tell your grandma about the new word you learned today." At a slightly faster than leisurely pace two of them circled the grounds until they found Andromeda, Hermione and four Weasleys talking amongst themselves near the stage. Gliding to a stop, Harry picked Teddy up, "Here you are little guy, back to your grandma you go."

As Andromeda took him from Harry, Teddy exclaimed, "Mer'n Gan'ma He'we f'y wif me!"

Harry winced as he stepped off his broom, "Ah, sorry about that, I ran into a little trouble with Professor McGonagall and I'm afraid he heard me speaking in a less than polite manner."

Andromeda smile, "Don't you worry about that Harry, I can assure you he's heard that word more than once prior to today."

Before Harry could comment Hermione stepped forward, her voice was calm and assured as she spoke. "Harry how could you? You've been doing such a good job staying out of trouble this year, only a few detentions, minimal points lost. Why did you have to fly around the school with a baby? And on today of all days, at least it appears you were taking it easy."

Harry winced before responding, "Um… actually we went over the railing by the portrait hole and dove all the way to the entrance hall." He shoot a nervous glance at Andromeda who just shook her head in a boys will be boys kind of way, before continuing. "It cost me fifty points, but in the end I made a net gain of twenty five. Oh, and you better go pick out a good broom from the shed before they're all taken, McGonagall is going to fly with us. We're meant to meet with her on the quidditch pitch at the top of the hour."

"Aces! We'll be right back!" Ginny and Ron shouted in near unison before running off to retrieve their own brooms form the dormitories.

"What?" Hermione muttered as she watched them run off. "How? I was certain you'd never manage to pull it off. Why did I ever make that promise? Merlin! I guess I had better go find a broom, Harry will you come with me?"

Harry glanced at Teddy and was relieved to see he was in the midst of a nappy change and oblivious to the use of his new favorite word. Turning his attention back to Hermione he answered, "I'll be along shortly; I'd like to talk with Mr. Weasley first." Harry extended his hand and congratulated Arthur on the birth of his first grandchild. At Arthur's request, they walked a few yards from the others and continued their conversation in private.

As Harry and Arthur talked, George returned form the castle and gave his brother a slap on the back, "Hey Perce, hi Hermione, what are Harry and Dad talking about."

Percy turned his head towards his brother, "I am uncertain as to the topic of their conversation; however their general demeanor would indicate it is serious in nature and they wish to remain undisturbed. Given father's position within the hierarchy of the Ministry one could surmise it may concern a newly developing threat to Harry's, and by extension, Ginny's safety. An equally plausible alternative would be Harry's and Ginny's quickly approaching nuptials. However, given the grim nature of father's countenance the former would seem to be the more plausible of the two. Then again it may be…"

George had heard enough and cut across his brother, "Alright, alright, I get it. They're having a private chat and you have no clue what it concerns."

Percy shot George an annoyed glance as Ron and Ginny returned. Ron was the first to ask the question on both their minds, "What's Dad talking to Harry about then?"

George held his hand in front of Percy's face to keep him from answering, "Don't know, but Perce here thinks it involves either extreme danger or the wedding." He turned towards Ginny, "Sis?"

"Don't look at me, I'm as gormless as you are on this one," Ginny answered with a shrug, "Maybe Dad's offering him a job." Percy and George looked at her with expectant face, "Honestly, I don't know anything, it was just a guess."

Ron had lost interest in the answer to his question before George had finished giving it, opting instead to focus on Hermione. "Hop on Mione; I'll give you a ride to the broom shed."

Hermione shook her head vigorously, "No thank you. I'll just walk."

"Oh come on, you're going to fly this afternoon anyway," Ron reasoned. "Why not let me give you a ride?" He flicked his head towards the back of his Cleansweep, "Hop aboard."

Resigning herself to the truth of Ron's statement Hermione gingerly lifted her leg over the back of the broom, sat down, slid forward, and wrapped her arms around Ron's waist. Before she could admonish him to take it easy, Ron leaned forward and the Cleensweep shot across the grounds, prompting a scream of, "Rooooonaaaaaald Slooooooow Dooooooown!" As she tightened her grip and leaned against his back.

"Not bloody likely," Ron smiled to himself as he turned towards the shed.

By the time Harry and Arthur ended their talk with a handshake and Arthur patting Harry on the back, the appointed time had passed. This suited Harry just fine as it meant he had a convenient reason to avoid any questions concerning what they had been discussing. Saying quick goodbyes to the others, Harry and Ginny flew at top speed towards the quidditch grounds and arrived just as large mass of fliers rose into the air above the stands. Soaring headlong into the pell-mell formation they quickly located Hermione, grasping her broom with white-knuckled firmness, a look of unflinching concentration etched on her face, Ron and Luna flying on either side offering words of encouragement. Swooping in on the trio Harry and Ginny performed a series of rolls around them, prompting screams from Hermione, before settling into level flight. Professors McGonagall and Gleichman led the swam at a leisurely pace as Professors Nelson, Sinistra and Sprout, along with Madam Hooch and others, patrolled the perimeters keeping an eye out for any bolters or stragglers.

As they started their second circuit of the grounds Haydon Piper, accompanied by Albert Albert, rose to meet them. "Hi Harry," Haydon smiled, "that stuff you said earlier was pretty neat. My dad and mom were both here and he says you could wallop any politician in the country with speeches like that. That you could have people eating out of your hand and lining up to do what ever you wanted them to."

Harry visibly winced at the compliment. He certainly didn't mind receiving it; he just couldn't help but see a new parallel between himself and Voldemort. Tom Riddle had found it very easy to collect people with just a few words. Harry quickly put the thought to rest by reminding himself, it wasn't how they were the same that mattered, it was how they were different. He smiled and glanced at his young friend; Haydon was flying one of the schools older, wonkier brooms and seemed to be squeezing every ounce of available performance from it just to match the leisurely pace of the flight. "Hi Haydon, tell your dad thank you for me. I'm glad to see you managed to get a broom. Its great flying weather and this is a very unique occasion."

"It is loads of fun," Haydon agreed. "The only problem is there aren't enough brooms to go around, so us younger students have to share. I only get this lap, then I have to give the broom back to Hagrid so someone else can have a turn."

Hermione seized on the opportunity to end her flight early, "If the others are waiting for a broom perhaps I should land and surrender mine.

"No you won't!" Her companions replied in one voice.

Harry looked his young friend over, "It's too bad you only get one lap Haydon. Would you like to do a second on mine?"

The young Hufflepuff's eyes grew wide. "Really, you'd let me fly your Firebolt! I don't know, it's an awfully fast broom… sure!"

"Not fair", Hermione protested. "Why does Harry get to land and share his broom? That's all I was offering to do.

"Sorry Hermione, but it's not really the same at all. I'm offering to do something nice for a friend; you're trying to find a loop-hole to get out of a promise. Truth be told I'm really rather surprised by your behavior." Harry knew that if Hermione wasn't focused on where she was flying and dared to turn her head she would be staring daggers at him. He was equally sure that there would be a price to pay later. But at this moment, flying with his classmate, and sharing smirks with Ginny, Ron and Luna, he wasn't concerned. It was all a part of friendship and that was something Riddle had never understood. The mere fact that you have a heart beat and are capable of drawing breath doesn't make you alive. To live, to really and truly live, you have to share your life with others. To laugh, to cry, to tease, and yes, at times to disagree, that was what living was and at this moment Harry felt as alive as he had ever felt before.

As they circled back towards the stadium, Harry and Haydon bid farewell to the others and descended, landing softly on the pitch. Haydon returned the school broom to Hagrid before climbing aboard the Harry's Firebolt. "Now remember," Harry prompted him, still holding the hovering broom's handle, "This is a very high performance broom. It's likely to takeoff much more quickly then you're expecting so be ready to pull back, but not to hard or it will go straight into a climb and could even stall on you. What do you think; ready to give it a try?"

Haydon gave a nervous nod yes and Harry stepped back as he released the broom, "Right, off you go then."

Haydon tentatively leaned forward and suddenly found himself soaring upward, a loud, "IIIIIIIEEEEEEE!," reverberating over the grounds. He almost overshot the head of the formation before he managed to rein the Firebolt in and settle into controlled, level flight. His circuit complete he started to descend only to find himself being waved on by Harry. Haydon completed the second lap and settled back to earth, "Bloody Nora, Harry! What a broom! It was like all I had to do was think and it responded! Thanks for letting me fly it!"

Harry gave Haydon a pat on the back, "It was my pleasure." Swinging his leg over the broom, Harry looked back over his shoulder and gave Haydon a wave. He was about to push off but hesitated, something in Haydon's demeanor wasn't quite right. Dismounting he looked at his young friend. "Did you want to talk to me about anything Haydon?"

Haydon glanced around, buried his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground, "It's nothing, it's just a silly idea, don't worry about it."

Harry placed his hand on Haydon's shoulder and guided him away from the students loitering in the area. Kneeling down he placed both hands on Haydon's shoulder and looked him directly in the eye, "No idea is ever too silly to have and no question is ever too silly to ask. I'll do my best to help you out."

Haydon nodded and took a deep breath, "Well it's just that… you see over the spring holiday… well… oh this is dumb, I'm not a little kid anymore, it doesn't matter." Harry encouraged him to continue and Haydon started again, "I was listening to my mom read my sisters a story and… well I remembered what you said when you expelliarmused me right after Christmas. You know about having to beat me and only three people in the world really knew why." Harry was becoming increasingly alarmed by the direction the conversation was taking. However he remained calm as Haydon continued. "Well then I thought it isn't just that, you have that cloak. I mean I know bunches of people have invisibility cloaks so that probably doesn't mean anything. But… well… its just… you see… the thing is…well I was just wondering if the Deathly Hallows are real and if your wand is… you know… if it's the Elder Wand."

"Merlin," Harry thought to himself. "How many people are going to figure this out?" He smiled at Haydon, "That is a very honest question and I'm going to give you a very honest answer."

"But not the whole truth," a little voice in the back of his mind nagged at him. Harry winced inwardly as he once again gained a little insight into why Dumbledore often chose to withhold bits and pieces of the information.

"My wand is not the Elder Wand," Harry began. "I bought it from Mr. Ollivander just like almost everyone else in the school. Just like I suspect your parents did with your wand." Haydon nodded and Harry continued, "As for the Deathly Hallows. I think it's fair to say many stories have their origin in the truth, but over the years that truth can become distorted and confused until it very well may not accurately represent what really happened at all. As you mentioned it, I'll use my cloak for an example. From what I understand, it is true that my cloak has been passed down through my family for generations. Does that mean I have an ancient ancestor that was one of three brothers who tried to cheat death, or does it mean I had an ancient ancestor who was a powerful and gifted wizard, capable of creating a magical item of extreme quality? Who can truthfully say?"

"How about you, or Ginny, or Ron, or Hermione, you truth warping tosser!," the little voice in Harry's head screamed. "Shut it! It had to be done this way!" His mind shouted back at itself.

Harry ignored his own self berating and smiled at Haydon. "Does that make sense?"

Haydon nodded, clearly disappointed that what he thought he had deduced may not be the truth, "It does. What you're saying is your wand is not the Elder Wand, but the Deathly Hallows could be real, just that nobody really knows anymore."

"That's about the size of it," Harry replied, torn between admiration for Haydon's intellect, disappointment that he hadn't been able to quash the idea, disdain towards himself for even trying, and an understanding for why it had been necessary. "Tell you what; the others must be about finished. Why don't we just wait for them here? You can tell me what it was like to actually grow up in Godric's Hollow."

Haydon looked at Harry with a sheepish smile, "I'd really like talking with you Harry, but if you don't mind could we please fly instead? I'd be willing to ride on the back of your broom if you'd let me. It would really cheese Vaughn and impress Gwen."

Harry laughed at his young friend, "Well if it will cheese Vaughn and impress Gwen I guess we better be off." Harry ordered the Firebolt into the air and swung his leg over the handle, "Climb aboard." When Haydon was settled behind him Harry glanced back over his shoulder, "Should we really impress Gwen and do a loop?"

The excitement in Haydon's voice was unmistakable, "A Potter Loop!"

"Ohhhh, noooo, not a Potter Loop," Harry chuckled. "I can barely keep myself on the broom at the top of one of those. How about a plain old inside loop with a full roll at the top? You better slip your feet into riding hooks." Haydon did as told and Harry continued his instruction, "Good, now hold on tight here we go." Pushing off, Harry took a few moments to adjust to the extra weight of Haydon on the back of the broom. Once he felt comfortable he took off at high speed, catching the main pack of fliers he flew under Ginny, slapping her on the foot as he passed. She immediately took up the chase and together they pulled their brooms into a graceful arching loop through the center of the airborne mass. Reaching the apex of the arch Harry rolled his broom three hundred and sixty degrees around the axis and was surprised to find Ginny rolling in a orbit around him. He briefly considered engaging her in a series of rolling scissors but felt Haydon tightening his grip and decided prudence the wisest course. Being inverted he pulled back on the Firebolt's handle, literally climbing towards the ground, and pulled into level flight next to Luna, Ron and Hermione. Turning to look over his shoulder he asked, "How'd you like that Haydon? The world looks pretty neat when you're hanging upside down, doesn't it?"

"It was fun, but I don't know how anything looked. My eyes were closed and now I feel a little sick," Haydon admitted.

"That proves you're an intelligent young man." Hermione responded, before adding, "Sod this. You can take the mickey out of me if you want, but I'm going to land this thing."

"I'll go with you," Ron offered. "I think it's fair to say you've far and away exceeded all expectations by staying in the air this long."

On the next pass over the quidditch pitch Ron and Hermione slowly descended to the ground. As they touched down Hagrid gave a shrill whistle, signaling that everyone wanting to fly with the Headmistress had, had a chance. Completing a final circuit of the school grounds Professor McGonagall lead her airborne flock in for a landing. When everybody was safely on the ground she called for order and addressed her students, "The festivities are concluded until next year. Feel free to continue flying if you wish. However, I'd advise you to remember dinner will soon be served and you all have classes in the morning." Happening to make eye contact with Harry she added, "And no flying in the castle."

As the assembled staff and students started to drift off to what ever destination they found beckoning, Harry considered asking Ron, Hermione and Ginny to wait so he could talk with them about his conversation with Haydon. However, as Luna was still with them, he determined it wasn't that serious an issue and could wait awhile longer. Together they walked to the broom shed were Luna and Hermione returned their brooms, while they all took the time to share a brief conversation with Hagrid. Saying their goodbyes to the half-giant the troop of five started the trek back to the castle.

"Why are we walking?" Ron asked after a few yards, he ordered his Cleansweep into the air and gave Harry a knowing wink. "Hop on Hermione, I'll give you a ride back to the castle."

Much too all their surprise Hermione didn't hesitate to jump on the broom behind Ron. However instead of wrapping her arms around his waist she slide them lower, cupped her hands over a tender bit of his anatomy and gave a gentle squeeze, "I'm not playing around Ronald, if you try any stunts like you pulled earlier the results will be immediate and less than pleasant. Harry and Ginny will you to please grow up and wipe those smirks off your faces." Despite the firmness in her voice, Hermione couldn't help smirking back at them as Ron leaned forward and started a slow flight back to the castle.

Harry laughed, watching Ron do his best to make the most controlled, level, flight of his life. "Well Hermione seems to have a firm grip on the situation. Ron did have a valid point though. Why are we walking back to the castle?" He held his Firebolt at waist level, parallel to the ground and spoke the command, "Up." He could feel the broom spring to life in his hand and released his grip, "Luna would you like a ride?"

"That's a lovely offer Harry, thank you," Luna replied. She hopped onto the center of the handle sidesaddle, "This way Ginny will be able to see our hands at all times."

Harry quickly assessed the situation, "That's very thoughtful Luna. The problem is that if you sit there while we're flying, my head will be right about here." He lifted his hand, palm up, and circled in it front of her chest.

Ginny almost doubled over laughing and Luna came as close to giggling as Luna could come, "Don't be silly Harry. Once you're on the broom I'll slide forward, if I did it right now it would tip forward and I'd fall off."

Harry looked at Ginny laughing and felt the impish grin he found so enduring on her, spreading on his own face. "You know what Luna, don't worry about it." Before either girl realized what was happening he hopped on the broom, reached across Luna's legs and flew off. It was awkward, it was uncomfortable, he couldn't see anything on his left except Luna's chest, and he couldn't wait to see how Ginny would react."

Unencumbered by a rider it took Ginny only moments to catch the pair. Still laughing she slide into formation next to them, "You're incorrigible Harry Potter."

Harry and Luna were both laughing as he replied, "And you're jealous Ginny Weasley." The mood was set, and the three friends continued to tease each other for the rest of their journey up the hill to the castle.

As they approached the entrance Harry slowed, did his best not to brush his face across Luna's breasts as he checked for any obstacles, and brought the Firebolt to a stop. Luna gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered, "That should make Ginny even more jealous." Her voice returned to normal as she added, "Thanks Harry." Before jumping from the broom and skipping off to the castle.

Shaking his head clear, a slightly stunned Harry dismounted. He was joined by Ginny, who slipped her arm into his and gave him a peck on the other check. Occasional laughs broke her voice as she teased, "You should see your face right now, it is absolutely priceless. You're not developing a bit of a thing for Luna are you?"

"Of course not," Harry replied as a new mischievous thought entered his mind. Intentionally not looking at Ginny he continued to watch Luna skipping up the stairs, "Although, and I only mention this because you brought it up, until the flight up here I never really noticed how truly delightful her breasts are. Why do you ask; are you? I truthfully don't mind if you are."

Ginny playfully flicked her elbow into his ribs, "Shame on you Harry James Potter."

"What?" Harry responded, trying with every fiber of his being not to show any outward sign of humor. "It's a fair observation and a fair question." Ginny turned to look him directly in the eyes; her own mock seriousness so convincing that for a moment Harry feared he had crossed some line or another. Only the slightest hint of an upturned lip freed him from this fear and its release lead to uncontrollable laughter. Arm in arm they made their way into the castle, up the stairs and into Gryffindor tower. Entering the common room Harry spotted Ron and Hermione just taking a seat in a far corner and shouted across the crowded space, "Hey Ron, everything in good working order then, no damaged dangly bits?"

As Harry and Ginny laughed and made their way to the dormitories Ron's only response was a forced smile, mock laughter and a mumbled "Clever clogs." He turned to Hermione, who was trying with some degree of success not to laugh herself, "You owe me Hermione. It will be weeks before Harry lets me live this down. Come on, why don't you tell me Ginny's pet name for him?"

Hermione looked at Ron and considered her options. He was right, Harry and Ginny wouldn't be quick to let him live this down and if she said she wouldn't tell him, he'd just keep asking. On the other hand if she did tell him it was sure to create some sort of a public spectacle. She finally came to the conclusion that watching Ron's reaction to the name might just be entertaining, and telling him would be much less troublesome than once again having to endure him repeatedly ask her the same question. Leaning forward she whispered, "Fine Ron, Ginny calls Harry 'parseltongue'."

Ron sat back and scratched his head, "Are you having a go at me? I mean what's the big deal with that? Everybody knows Harry is a parselmouth. I just don't see the need for all the hush, hush and all the you don't want to knows."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Ron, not parselmouth, she calls him parseltongue. You know, as in opens the chamber of secrets."

Ron remained unimpressed, "Again, I don't see the big deal. Everyone knows you can open the chamber…" Ron's mind suddenly flashed with understanding. "Oh! No! You were all right, I didn't want to know!" Ron slumped back in his chair and placed his hands over his eyes. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, "Oh Merlin! I just pictured it in my mind!" He turned to face Hermione, "Obliviate me Hermione! Go ahead; I'm ready, just make the whole last two minutes nonexistent." Hermione shook her head no and Ron ran his hands through his hair trying to compose himself, "Fine, then just take the image. I'll accept knowing the name."

Hermione smiled, and calmly replied, "No you have to remember everything, or something like this will just happen again."

Ron slumped into the chair and looked at the ceiling, "You're right, of course. You're absolutely right. Merlin! When will I learn to just leave well enough alone?"


	52. A Row For The Ages

A Row For The Ages

Nearly a week had passed since Remembrance Day and the flight with the Headmistress. Upon discovering Ron's reaction to Harry's pet name, Harry's and Ginny's immediate reaction had been to all but roll on the floor with laughter. However in the following days they made an honest effort to help him get past it. They even went so far as to take the practically unheard of step of not teasing him about it or his flight back to the castle with Hermione. Ron truly appreciated their efforts and had almost reached the point were he could look at them without feeling his cheeks blushing crimson. For his part, the past few days had found Harry enduring, if that was really the word for it, his own series of torments. It seemed that Ginny must have shared their playful exchange on the school steps with Luna. Both girls were now taking every opportunity to dress in matching outfits that while totally appropriate, still gave his imagination ample material to work with. Harry had hoped that today's quidditch match, between Hufflepuff and Slytherin, and its importance to the final table placements would put an end to the teasing. However these hopes were dashed when he entered the common room to meet Ginny for breakfast. She was wearing her tightest jeans and a form fitting, v-neck Gryffindor sweater with a large house crest on the front, making it all but impossible for his eyes to focus on anything else.

Standing at the base of the dormitory staircase Harry watched Ginny walking towards him, "Gin this has to stop. I need a little room left in my brain for school and business."

Reaching Harry, Ginny gave him a quick kiss, "O.k., you've been a good sport with us all week, after this morning it will stop. What business? Does it have anything to do with the secret discussion you had with Dad last Sunday?"

Harry smiled and did his best to appear unfazed. Why did he have to mention business? The truth was that it had indeed been a part of his discussion with Arthur, a major part. What Harry hadn't shared with anyone else, apart from his future father-in-law, is he had also hoped to talk with Bill at the same time. The problem was that the full details weren't yet available and wouldn't be until he received Georgie's final report. Until that time everything remained speculation. He had confided this to Arthur because; well quite frankly he needed a father figure to guide him. Similarly, he had shared some of the news with Bill because he had experience that could prove helpful, should the preliminary reports prove accurate. Taking Ginny's hand he started to lead her from the common room, "Thank you, and yes it does have something to do with the talk I had with your dad. The problem is nothing is certain at the moment and I don't really think I should be discussing it with anyone else. Not that I don't appreciate your concern."

Ginny, who would usually not be so willing to accept such a dismissive answer, merely nodded her head in acknowledgement. He had already explained to her that he confided in her dad for the simply reason that he needed someone with experience to point him in the right directions. While she wasn't pleased that he wouldn't confide in her, she was doing her best to understand that because of his childhood, Harry could be an intensely private person. She took the little things; he had approached Arthur for help of his own accord, and hadn't tried to deny that, nor the subject of the conversation when she guessed at it, as positive signs. Content that Harry would explain everything, when he had everything to explain, Ginny gave his hand a loving, little squeeze.

They reached the bottom of the moving staircases, and were about to start their descent of the grand marble staircase, when they were joined by Luna. As Harry had expected she was dressed the same as Ginny, the only difference being her sweater sported the Ravenclaw colors. "Good morning Harry, good morning Ginny, she smiled, slipping her hand into Harry's free hand." It looks like it will be a lovely day."

"Good morning Luna," Harry gulped, trying very hard to maintain his composure. "It certainly does."

"Good morning Luna," Ginny giggled. "After this morning we need to stop."

"Oh we finally got to him then." Luna removed her hand from Harry's. "I admire your will power Harry. Neither Ginny nor I thought you would make it this long. That's why we decided to up the ante this morning."

Harry turned to look at both of them, "Up the ante? Just what have you two dreamed up now?"

Ginny giggled, the impish grin decorating her face making Harry feel even more nervous. "It's still morning, you'll have to wait and see." She took Luna's hand and the two of them stepped around Harry and continued down the stairs.

Harry turned and watched them briefly before turning his eyes skyward, "Please just give me the strength to last until lunch."

As was usual on a Saturday morning the Great Hall was sparsely populated with assorted small groups of students drifting in and out at a leisurely pace. Observing their house custom, the Slytherin team was gathered at the end of their table nearest the staff tables eating breakfast together. This was in sharp contrast to the Hufflepuff team who entered in ones and twos prompting a cheer from not only their housemates, but also the majority of the nonSlytherins in the hall. Taking his seat Harry filled his plate with a generous helping of bubble and squeak, while doing his best to ignore that Ginny and Luna were sitting on either side of him. The three were soon joined by Ron and Hermione, looking up to greet them Harry froze with his fork suspended halfway between his plate and mouth. Seated directly in front of him, dressed in an outfit identical to Ginny's and Luna's, was Hermione. Quickly recovering from the shock of seeing her, Harry placed his fork on his plate, picked up his napkin, used it to cover his mouth and smiled broadly. If this was Ginny's and Luna's plan to up the ante it had failed spectacularly. Hermione may have agreed to go along with it, however as she sat across from him, fidgeting and unwilling to make eye contact, it was all to clear her heart wasn't in it. The end result being she looked awkward and uncomfortable instead of alluring and enticing. Seeing no need to cause her any further embarrassment, Harry opted not to speak to her, choosing instead to engage Ron in a conversation about the day's match.

The moment Hermione finished eating she stood, "I've done my part, I'm going to go change."

Ginny and Luna stood with her and it was the Gryffindor who spoke first, "We'll come with you. These outfits are fine for teasing Harry. I would even wear it on a date night, but there is no way I'm going down to the pitch looking like some type of quaffle bunny wannabe."

"Why are they going to change?" Ron asked, watching the girls leave. "They look fine to me, and what was that talk about being o.k. to tease you."

Harry smiled as he stood, "It all goes back to Sunday last. Come on, I'll tell you on the way back to the tower. Fair warning though, parts of it may make you slightly uncomfortable."

Ron grabbed a sweet bun for the road, "Could it really be any worse then what I've been through already?

Harry agreed that it probably couldn't and together they started their trip up the stairs. By the time they reached the common room Ron was short of breath from laughing. His theory that even when Harry got it wrong, he got it right, only reinforced by what he'd been told. Ginny and Hermione soon joined them and the four slipped into the river of students flowing towards the quidditch grounds. Settling into their seats the students, staff and other assorted spectators prepared themselves for what promised to be a good match. The way the first four games of the year had played out, both Slytherin and Hufflepuff knew that if they were to have any real chance of surviving the Gryffindor – Ravenclaw game in three weeks time, they would have to run the score up today. A failure to do so would, for all practical purposes, eliminate them from competition for the cup. Madam Hooch tossed the quaffle into a nearly cloudless sky and the game was on! From the very start neither seeker worried about the snitch. Concentrating instead on distracting their counterpart, however as the score started to climb both became increasingly twitchy. As Hufflepuff started opening a sizable lead, the Slytherin seeker finally reached the tipping point and completed the capture giving his house a three-hundred to two-hundred victory and a very shaky one-hundred-thirty point lead over Gryffindor in the table. Ravenclaw was equally pleased by the result as they would now need only one-hundred-sixty points to catch the house of the snake. Both houses could smell a quidditch cup victory and the trash talking between the blue and bronze, and the scarlet and gold, started before the students had even left the grounds.

The following two weeks passed quietly, with the only thing breaking the routine of sleep, study, and practice, being an occasional display of rivalry between the odd Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. These were usually friendly exchanges, with the few exceptions quickly drawing crowds of cheering onlookers and members of staff intent on restoring order. However Friday morning's owls delivered news that was destined to create an argument that would be talked about for years to come. It all started innocently enough with Harry removing a letter from the leg of a very professional appearing tawny owl, which actually seemed offended when Harry offered it a bit of bacon as a thank you for a job well done. Lifting its head in a haughty manner the bird turned its back on Harry, jumped into the air, spread its wings and after a two strong down thrusts climbed into the air.

"Well good morning to you too," a bemused Harry chuckled, popping the bacon he had intended for the owl into his mouth. Taking a look at the letter in his hand he announced, "It's from Georgie. Hopefully this is her final report and I'll be able to move forward."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who had watched him receive several letters since their two days in London, also hoped it was her finale report and he'd be able to move forward. At first he'd been more than willing to share their contents with them. A complete inventory of the Potter Family Vault had been obtained from the Goblins of Gringotts. In addition to the full listing of all the family artifacts, it had also brought news of an annual six figure income from the interest Gringotts was paying him for Galleons on deposit. They had also been privy to his learning that his personal vault was generating an additional annual interest income in the low five figures. However, as new letters continued to arrive Harry became more and more withdrawn, not from the day to day activities, in that regard he was just as active as always. It was just that he was increasingly unwilling to share the content of his correspondence, until finally he wouldn't even open them until he was alone. This morning proved to be no different and Harry immediately excused himself and left the great hall, not for his room, but for an unused classroom on the fourth floor where he was fairly certain privacy could be assured.

After watching him leave, Ron turned to Hermione, "Explain your theory to me again. That Harry is embarrassed by finding out he has more money. It just doesn't make sense. I'd be tickled beyond belief if I found out I didn't have to do anything to earn more per year than most people make in six or seven."

Hermione took a moment to wipe a few stray crumbs from the corners of her mouth. "We all know Harry grew up with nothing, being treated like a second-class citizen in his own home. Then when he found out he had enough money to take care of his own needs he starts to realize it doesn't necessarily make you happy. He sees your family doing well enough but struggling at times to make ends meet, and yet your home is happy and filled with love. He sees the Malfoys throwing their money around trying to buy influence and finds them all despicable. He sees the Blacks and realizes that wealth doesn't guarantee happiness. Now he finds out how much wealth his vaults actually contain, and that he's actually earning a great deal more just by letting it sit and doing nothing. That's followed by who knows what kind of news, concerning who knows what kind of investments his family was involved in. Sure it means he can do more for the people and things he loves, but that just adds to his belief that he's becoming more and more like the very people he's spent so many years disliking."

"I understand everything except that last bit," Ron responded thoughtfully. "How can he be finding out about other investments his family was involved in? Wouldn't those all be long gone with nobody to watch over them?"

Hermione shook her head, "Quite possibly not. His parents took the steps necessary to ensure he'd be able to take care of himself until he came of age. It's equally possible they set up some sort of trust to handle the other things."

"The problem with that idea," Ginny offered, "Is that he's come of age and nobody has mentioned anything to him."

Dean Thomas surprised them by joining the conversation. "Excuse me, if you don't mind my butting in I might be able to address that point." No one objected and he continued, "First, sorry Ginny, but I think Hermione is on the right track. When I found out I might be the lost Black heir I didn't even want to tell my family. It just didn't seem right that I hadn't done anything and all of a sudden I was worth more than my dad could make in several lifetimes. Second, it's possible that if a trust does exist it may be set up so Harry won't be able to take control of his holdings until he finishes school, or turns twenty-one, or any other number of conditions that may be attached to it. If that's true, and if the Goblins or the Ministry are responsible for administering it, well I think we can all agree neither is about to tell him until they are forced to. Whether that be by the terms of the charter, or skillfully applied legal pressure."

As his friends continued to discuss what was bothering Harry and speculate on the contents of the correspondence he'd been receiving, Harry entered the empty classroom, locked the door and placed several privacy charms. Sitting down he broke the seal on the letter and started to read. Finishing, he sat upright and mumbled, "Merlin, this is more than any of us expected." Taking a look at his watch, Harry realized there was no time to dispatch an owl with his response before classes began. However he did have time for one quick task, reaching into his cloak he removed parchment and a fountain pen, he'd found he much preferred the muggle writing technology, and scribbled a quick note. Returning the pen to his pocket he called out, "Kreacher."

The old elf instantly appeared at his side, "Does Master Potter have need of Kreacher?"

"I do Kreacher. I know you're busy with caring for the house and helping with the wedding, but when you get the chance would you please check on this for me?" Harry handed him the note. "Report back as soon as you've finished, don't worry about me being in the middle of a class or anything like that, thanks."

"Kreacher shall do as instructed." He bowed and was gone with a pop.

Hurrying through the corridors of the castle Harry managed to make it to the greenhouses in time to have a brief conversation with his friends before the start of Herbology. Responding to the inquiring looks on their faces; he began with, "Good news, I'll fill you all in later." Stepping towards Ginny he took both her hands into his, "You've been simply outstanding the past few weeks. Do you still want to be surprised by our honeymoon and would you like to join me for dinner this evening?"

Ginny smiled, "Thank you, yes I do, and of course I will."

Thinking Harry had only meant for her to join him in the Great Hall as she did almost every night, Ginny and the others were surprised when he replied, "Great, it's a date! I'll meet you in the common room at six-thirty. I'm afraid that apart from classes you won't see much of me between now and then. I suddenly have a very clear picture of what my life after Hogwarts will actually be like, and I like it. It's the life I was actually born for, oldest son of the oldest son and all that, not the one fate thrust upon me. Still have tons of catching up to do of course, seeing as I wasn't raised to be prepared for it." The others looked on in stunned silence as Harry took his place at the work table, and for the first time in her years at Hogwarts Hermione found herself unprepared for the start of a class. Harry was true to his word and was gone the moment Herbology finished, not returning until just prior to the start of charms, and disappearing again at the class's conclusion.

After lunch Harry was sitting alone in the owlery, taking advantage of a free hour to dispatch a steady stream of correspondence. Earlier in the day he had entrusted the two most important letters to Dagny and was now exhausting the school's supply of owls when a sudden loud pop announced the return of Kreacher. Harry sat down his pen and looked at the elf expectantly. Kreacher bowed before beginning to speak, "Kreacher is pleased to report to Master Potter that the Villa is charmed to appear as nothing more then ruins to the muggles. Whether it would appear as such to another wizard Kreacher could not ascertain with certainty. However Kreacher would not have been able to locate it without Master Potter's note and thus suspects it would. The interior and garden appear to be in good order, however they are both in need of cleaning and furnishing. Kreacher hopes this report is to Master Potter's liking."

Harry clasped his hands together, "It is very much to my liking Kreacher, thank you. Between now and the wedding I'd like you to use the household account to hire whomever is required to clean and furnish the whole place from top to bottom. I think I'd prefer something modern that still honors the history of the place, and don't spare any expense, if more funds are needed contact me and I'll take care of it. Once you've finished send Ms. Simpkins a complete expense report and she'll handle reimbursing the account. Oh, one more thing. Just before the wedding have it stocked with enough stores to accommodate two people for one week, and let's keep this to ourselves."

Harry looked on amused as the old elf made a buttoning motion in front of his lips, "Mum is the word. Kreacher shall see to it immediately," and with a bow he was gone.

Shortly before six-thirty Harry found himself rushing to change for his date with Ginny. He traded his school uniform for a pair of tan slacks topped by a gray and white striped oxford, slipped on a pair of black loafers, ran a comb through his hair and called it good. He was about to open the door when it swung towards him and Ron entered the room. Taking advantage of their chance meeting Harry handed Ron a stack of letters. "I know I've been slightly obtuse about these, but I think the time has come to fill you all in. You and Hermione should both feel free to read through these tonight. It will explain everything. Oh, one more thing, and make sure Hermione knows about this also, don't mention the villa to Ginny. It's a surprise for after the wedding." He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, "I'm off, catch you later."

"Catch you later," Ron echoed back to the closing door as he studied the collected correspondence in his hands.

Harry found Ginny waiting for him at the bottom of the dormitory stairs, walking towards her he quickly took in her outfit. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black skirt and an almost form fitting, kelly green shirt with three quarter length sleeves. They exchanged a quick kiss before Harry leaned back, "You look magnificent."

Ginny grinned, "As do you." She accepted Harry's offered arm and together they departed the common room.

Harry led Ginny through the corridors of the castle until they reached the very room he had used earlier in the day. As he ushered her into the room Ginny paused to admire the scene before her. The room was empty with the exception of a single table, two chairs, and a serving trolley at its very center. The trolley was laden with two covered trays and an ice bucket containing a bottle of champagne. The table was covered by a white cloth and centered by a two candles, which provided the room's only illumination. The candles were joined on the table by place settings for two and a starter of assorted grapes and cheeses. Harry held Ginny's chair as she sat down and help her slide it to the table. Moving on he opened the champagne with near perfection, losing just the tiniest amount when the carbonated wine was freed to expand. Pouring them each a flute he moved on to the evening's final surprise. Bending, he pick up a small box from the bottom shelf of the trolley, placed it on the window sill and tapped it once with his wand while chanting, "spielmusik ruhig." Soft chamber music filled the room as two tiny violins, a tiny viola and a tiny cello sprang to life.

As he took his seat Ginny could no longer remain silent. "How did you manage to put all this together?"

Harry smiled, picked a red grape from his plate and held it to her lips. Ginny took the ripe fruit into her mouth, closed her lips around his fingers and flicked the grape free with her tongue. Slowly pulling his fingers free Harry finally answered, "Let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy."

Ginny picked a white grape from her plate and held it to his lips, "And this guy was able to get all the other guys to look away while you brought all this into the school."

Harry took the grape into his mouth, bit down softly on Ginny's fingers, slid his tongue along them and liberated the sweet morsel from her grasp. "It was all in the school already. It was just a matter of putting it to the proper use." Selecting a slice of soft cheese, he offered it Ginny who playfully gave it a mousy nibble before taking a bite.

As Harry and Ginny seduced each other with their starters, Ron and Hermione were huddled together on his bed going through the letters Harry had given them. They weren't privy to any of Harry's replies; however the contents the next letter received often offered enough insight that they were able to make fairly reliable guesses at what it he had said. Halfway through the stack they came a across a short note from an accountant named Archie Higgins who was pleased to inform Harry that after talking with Ms. Simpkins and his long missed cousin, he would be delighted to come aboard and join the team.

"I wonder who his nephew is," Hermione pondered.

"It must be Bill," Ron responded. Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face he expanded on his comment. "Bill is the only one of us Weasleys, other than Dad, who Harry was corresponding with. Archie Higgins is Mom's muggle cousin that no one talks about, he married Melba Prewitt."

Hermione stood and stretched, "Let's recap what we've found out so far. Once Georgie had completed the inventory of Harry's vault she went on to uncover that there was indeed a trust set up in his name. Just as Dean speculated, the trust was being handled by Gringotts and it would turn over to Harry's control at noon on the first Monday after he finished attending a full seven years at Hogwarts."

Ron picked up the conversation, "And after a series of legal briefs she was able to find out that Sirius was meant to be the regent. But when he was sent to Azkaban, wizard law allowed the money grubbing goblins to get their hands on it. After he escaped he couldn't very well walk through the front door and demand to be given control back. So even though they were being good stewards, Gringotts wasn't about to tip Harry off that the trust existed. The one question I have is why didn't Sirius tell Harry about it?"

"I think your dad addressed that," Hermione replied flipping back through the letters. "Yes, here it is." Hermione read the passage aloud, "Concerning your question, I don't know why Sirius chose not to inform you Harry. Perhaps he thought it best you weren't burdened by the knowledge of its existence, or perhaps he wasn't sure what had happened to it after his incarceration."

As Hermione and Ron went back to reading the letters, Ginny and Harry were sharing a dance to the soft music being played by the enchanted string quartet. When the song ended Harry escorted her back to the table and served strawberries and cream for afters. Taking his seat he looked at her and smiled, "Gin you've been wonderful these past few weeks, giving me time and space to sort things out and not bothering me about what was going on. Well it's all sorted now and I want you to know everything."

Harry went on to tell Ginny about all the information Georgie had uncovered in the preceding weeks. He explained his own confusion over nobody telling him of the trusts existence and of her father helping him sort through it. He filled her in on Georgie's and Bill's efforts on his behalf to help assemble a staff that would maintain his holdings for him. When he finished Ginny just stared at him and finally said the first thing that came to her mind, "You own a Peruvian vanishing powder mine?"

Harry chuckled softly and decided not to mention he thought she sounded like Ron, "Among other things, yes."

"And you've put together a staff of six people to work for you full time, just to keep track of everything?" Ginny sat quietly for many moments, trying to come to grips with everything Harry had told her. Finally she tentatively asked, "So… does this means you'll be going to the office everyday instead of doing something else after school?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know. I mean, what do I know about business? I'll have to be responsible and keep track of what's going on, but I don't think that necessarily means I'll have to devote my life to it, not at first anyway." Harry looked at Ginny and considered the next thing he wanted to discuss with her. He was afraid it had the potential to go terribly wrong, but it was the real reason he had planned this whole evening. His hope was that a grand gesture of love would help to smooth over any misunderstandings. Taking a deep breath he reached across the table and took Ginny's hands into his own. "Gin there is one more thing I'd like to discuss with you this evening." He paused to clear his throat before continuing, "I've always assumed you'd want to pursue your own career after we finish school and get married."

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Goodness no, of course not!" Harry replied, secretly pleased that this exchange may help him with what he was going to say next. "It's just that if you are going to have your own career it might be best if we established your own account for you at Gringotts."

Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow, "Why? I thought we could just use our vault, after all once we're married everything belongs to both of us. Doesn't it?"

"Yes, of course it does," Harry was quick to reply. "Please don't think I'm asking for a prenup or something like that. Nothing could be further from the truth. It's just that, well it's like I have my personal vault and when we have kids, we can get them their own. I think you should have your own personal vault, we could even make an annual transfer to it from the family vault."

Ginny, who had started to understand what Harry was trying to say felt as if his last statement was a slap in the face. "Why would we have to do that? Don't you think I'll be able to make enough to provide for myself?"

"No! Of course I don't think that!" Harry searched his mind, desperately trying to find a new tack. "Look, take the tax codes for instance. It would make more sense if we could say this is yours and this is mine, even if it's all ours. From a business standpoint…"

Ginny cut across him, "So now you're saying our marriage will be just another business transaction."

Up to this point, calm heads and mediation could have smoothed over the misunderstandings and building tension. However what happened next pushed things well beyond that to a full blown argument. Struggling to keep his voice level Harry tried once again. "Our marriage isn't just another business transaction. Let's try this, when it comes to running the house Kreacher has his own account…"

Once more he was interrupted, "Oh, I see. So now I get to be compared to a house elf, just another piece of property to complement your life."

Harry slammed his hands on the table and stood. "How dare you! How dare you sit there and suggest that I view Kreacher as just another piece of property! Of all the pureblooded insolence! He is a conscious living being!

Ginny jumped to her feet and slapped Harry across the face. "Don't you dare use that filthy term to describe me or my family! A lack of muggle blood does NOT make us pureblooded! Lumping us together with those filthy bigots! How! Dare! YOU!"

"I'll tell you how I dare! You're half Prewitt! And the Prewitts won't even talk about their muggle cousin!" Harry fired back.

Ginny's eyes burned with furry as she shot back, "A Prewitt married that muggle and my mom married a Weasley!

Harry glared at his beloved, at this moment not really feeling it. "This is exactly why I didn't want to talk about any of this before! You know what, this date is over!" Harry turned and started towards the door.

With the same conflicting emotions Harry was feeling tearing at her gut; Ginny pointed a finger at Harry's back. "Don't you dare walk out on ME!"

Harry reached the door and didn't even turn around, "I don't do ultimatums." He slammed the door shut and was gone.

The last thing he heard as he quickly walked down the hall was Ginny shouting, "Sod you then!"

Harry stormed into the common room oblivious to his housemate's surprised looks as he arrived alone and clearly agitated. Taking the stairs in twos and threes he slammed the door of his room, kicked his wardrobe and flung himself onto his bed. He was instantly up and pacing, and decided a long walk was in order. He reached the bottom of the dormitory stairs just as Ginny entered the common room. She glared at him, "There you are!"

Harry glared right back and snapped, "So, you decided to come back!"

Their fellow Gryffindors fell back in shock as the two of them fell on each other like a pair of snarling wolves. Desperate to restore the peace Ron stepped forward and placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Leave her alone!" Harry snapped and with a flick of his wrist Ron was stumbling backwards.

Hermione was stunned by Harry's actions and strode forward, "That was totally uncalled for Harry."

Ginny spun on her with her arm outstretched, "Stay out of this Hermione. Inclino."

The effect of the pushing spell was immediate and Hermione stumbled back just as Ron had. Almost every person in the room gasped as it became clear the rumors were true; Harry had been giving Ginny wandless magic lessons. Harry looked from Ginny, to Ron and Hermione, and finally at the rest of the rooms occupants. Holding his hand above his head he waved it in a circular motion, "Occulto sonas totus." He pulled his hand down enclosing Ginny and himself in a clear dome of sonic isolation. As their argument raged the others in the room looked on with a mix of awe and fear. Their was little doubt in any of their minds that they were witnessing a dispute between, in terms of raw magical power, the strongest witch and wizard in the student body. Some even suspected in all of Hogwarts. Now fully aware that both of them were capable of wandless magic, screams rang out and the throng shuffled back each time either Harry or Ginny raised their hand. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only twenty minutes, Harry and Ginny started to walk towards each other. Standing face to face, each shaking from the elevated levels of adrenaline racing through their veins, they stared into the others eyes for several moments, before snapping their heads to the side and marching off towards the dormitories.

A loud crash rang out from the boy's dorms, followed by the unmistakable sound of broken glass from the girl's dorms. "That would be the door blown off the hinges," Ron observed.

"And the vase on the landing side table," Hermione added with a smirk.

A few students stepped forward to investigate the spot where Harry had cast his sound concealing spell. To their dismay, they found it had been broken when he stepped through it to leave the room. Ron however was studying Hermione's face. "Just why are you so smug? Two of your best friends were just on the verge of tearing each others throats out. It will be days before they even speak to each other."

"That may be, but I'm not so certain," Hermione answered. "To be sure, it was a very impressive show, but emotions are funny things. Didn't you notice they both defended each other when we tried to intervene? Then there was that stare down at the end. I suspect that if they had been alone this room might very well be in the process of being destroyed, just not in the way everyone else is thinking."


	53. Making Up Is Hard To Do

Making Up Is Hard To Do

Following Harry's and Ginny's dramatic exit, Ron stayed in the common room for as long as he could stand the wild speculation concerning the argument and its cause. Tired of hearing people who didn't have a clue repeatedly blathering on about the subject; he grabbed Hermione by the hand and practically dragged her from the room. To both their dismay it appeared word of the argument had started to spread through the school, as several students from other houses were already on their way towards the tower. Although just what the voyeurs hoped to gain by making the journey escaped both Hermione's and Ron's understanding.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" Ron blurted out the moment they reached a spot where they could hold a private conversation. "More importantly, what can we do about it? It's less than one month until the wedding and before that is N.E.W.T.S., this can't just be left hanging indefinitely, while we wait for it to sort itself."

"And don't forget a week from tomorrow is quidditch, we don't want to lose the cup because their minds are occupied elsewhere," Hermione added as Ron gave her a startled, did you really just say that, look. Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "Oh don't be so surprised. Despite what everybody seems to think, you are actually quite gentle, caring and intelligent, and I actually care how my house does in quidditch."

Ron's face lit up like the first rays of the rising sun, "I didn't think it was possible Hermione, but I suddenly love you even more than I did before."

A blushing Hermione playfully pushed at Ron's chest, "Now you're just being silly." She suddenly placed her hands on either side of his head and kissed him deeply, "I love you too."

It was well past curfew before Ron quietly opened the door and slid into the eighth year boys' room. He carefully made his way towards his bed, trying not to disturb either of his roommates. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw that Harry hadn't even changed since the fight and was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. Knowing he had to try to help, Ron grabbed a side chair and sat in front of his friend. "How you feeling mate?"

Harry lifted his head just enough to look Ron in the eyes, "Like a pile of dragon dung. Sorry about the Inclino by the way."

"So that's what it was," Ron started. "As worked up as you were I figured it had to be something minor, seeing as how it didn't send me bouncing off the opposite wall."

Harry snorted before sighing and going back to studying the floor. In a voice that was barely audible he continued, "How could I have let things get so far out of hand? How am I going to make this right?"

"By following your own advice," was Ron's straightforward answer. "Tell Ginny you're sorry and you love her."

Harry looked back at Ron, "Damn it Ron, this isn't that easy. She accused me of treating Kreacher as nothing more than just another piece of property. I accused her of displaying pureblooded insolence. How can I just let that go? How can she just let that go?"

Ron was shocked by Harry's revelation, but did his best to maintain a calm demeanor. "I'm not doubting what you're saying mate, but that just doesn't sound like Ginny, or you. Are you sure that's what really happened? Why don't we go back over the whole thing and see if we can't sort it out?"

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing?" Harry snapped, getting to his feet. He took a deep breath, ran his hand through his hair and sat back on his bed. "Sorry Ron, there was no need to go off like that. You're right, of course." After a few more moments hesitation Harry started filling Ron in on what had happened in the empty room on the fourth floor.

While Ron was trying to quietly slip into his room, Hermione walked into hers without giving it a second thought. One of the advantages of being the only eighth year Gryffindor girl was that she didn't have roommates to be worried about disturbing. The moment Hermione closed the door Ginny flung herself into her arms and started sobbing. Hermione hugged Ginny, allowing the redhead several moments to release the pent up emotions, before softly directing her towards the bed.

"I'm sorry for being in your room; I had to get away from everyone else." Ginny looked at Hermione through her tears, "Sorry for using Inclino on you."

"Not another word about it, I understand." Hermione answered reassuringly. "Why don't you go ahead and sit down."

Ginny sat down and buried her face in her hands; her voice was broken and muffled as she spoke. "How could I let things get so out of hand? How am I going to make this right?"

Hermione's answer was straightforward, "You tell Harry you're sorry and that you love him."

Ginny shook her head as she turned to look at Hermione, "It won't be that easy Hermione. He accused me of showing pure blood insolence. I accused him of thinking of Kreacher as nothing more than another piece of property. How can I just let that go? How can he just let that go?"

Hermione was shocked by Ginny's revelation, but did her best to maintain a calm demeanor. "I'm not doubting what you're saying Ginny, but that doesn't sound like either Harry or you. Are you sure that's what really happened? Why don't we go back over the whole thing and see if we can't sort it out?"

Ginny flopped back onto Hermione's bed and pounded her fist into the mattress. "What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing all evening?" She sat back up and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry Hermione there was no reason to go off like that. You're right, of course." After a few more moments hesitation Ginny started to fill Hermione in on everything that had transpired in the empty room on the fourth floor.

As they departed for breakfast the following morning Ron and Hermione were joined by Dean. Hermione's initial reaction had been to balk at the idea, however Dean was soon able to assuage her concerns by pointing out he had overheard Ron's and Harry's entire conversation. Ron also pointed out that it couldn't hurt to have some help getting Harry and Ginny back together. To this end they also gladly accepted Luna's offer to join them when they met on the stairs. As was her practice she seemed to have appeared from nowhere with an amazingly insightful comment, almost as if she had been privy to the entire argument and both the late night discussions. Reaching the great hall the four of them sat huddled together at the far end of the Gryffindor table, sharing what Ron and Hermione had been able to learn.

The others didn't notice that Ron's plate remained almost untouched, the sincerity of his concern outweighing his usual hunger. When he and Hermione finished relating the conversations they'd had with Harry and Ginny the previous evening, he put forth a question for the others. "What I don't understand is why Ginny doesn't understand that Harry is only trying to protect her? The way Harry explained it to me is that Bill and Georgie both advised him it would be safer for her to keep her money separate from his. That way if anything went wonky with his business holdings, say he was sued, or his accounts were frozen for some reason, her vault couldn't be touched."

"Of course," Hermione started. "Why didn't I think of that myself? It makes perfect sense. Ginny thinks Harry thought he was being gallant by giving her some freedom, that's why she couldn't understand his insistence when she said she didn't want to."

Dean finished taking a sip of his coffee and sat his cup back on the table. "And knowing Ginny, she never gave him the chance to finish a sentence, so there was no way he could finish explaining. She's a very frustrating person to have an argument with in that regard." The others looked at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like I haven't had experience."

Ron almost laughed, "Fair enough mate." Feeling relieved that they seemed to have made good progress; he scooped up a fork full of cold scrambled eggs. "Well it looks like we've managed to figure out how this all started. It shouldn't be too much trouble to get Ginny and Harry to see the truth of it and that will be that." Ron shoveled the eggs into his mouth and looked at the others with a satisfied expression.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook her head before countering Ron's enthusiasm. "I don't think it will be quite that simple. True we've uncovered what started the whole thing, but I suspect the real problem is what the said to each other. Or more to the point, what they perceive they said to each other."

"And knowing Ginny and Harry, they are both much more concerned with what they said than with what was said to them." Luna added in a calm level tone, showing no sigh of her normal sing-song way of speaking. "The problem won't be getting them to accept the other didn't mean it. That it was really more of a misunderstanding, on both their parts, of words spoken out of frustration. The real problem will be getting them to forgive themselves. Until they do that neither will be able to approach the other with the same degree of openness they previously shared. They will continue to hold back a small portion of themselves, just to make sure they don't make the same mistake again."

"Luna are you sure you're not related to Rowena Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Luna's sing-song tone returned as she replied, "I think that is highly unlikely. Rowena Ravenclaw had only one known prodigy and the Grey Lady met her demise… Oh, that was a compliment. I get it now. I am rather slow at times when it comes to everyday banter."

The other three all laughed and it was Dean who put words to the thought on all their minds, "Luna you are precious."

Neville Longbottom approached the laughing friends, an uneasy smile on his face. "Good morning guys. Word has gotten around; I hope your bearing means things are looking up between Harry and Ginny."

Hermione was the first to compose herself, "Sorry Nev… Professor, I'm afraid not. But we have managed to piece together enough to figure out what started everything. They both refuse to leave their rooms this morning. I'm not sure they'll be willing to come out until they're required to for Monday's class."

Neville frowned and shook his head; reaching into his cloak he removed both parchment and a fountain pen. Like Harry he found only having to fill the pen every two or three days much more practical then the mess and inconvenience of carrying both quills and ink bottles. Scribbling a quick note he handed it to Ron. "We can't have them sitting in their rooms all weekend with nothing to eat or drink. I'm sure the group of you planned on trying to sneak some up to them, but I think this will be better. Ron and Luna, I know you both know how to get to the kitchens. Just take that note to the house elves and they'll make sure trays are delivered to both of them three times a day."

Ron accepted the note from Neville and brought him up to speed on what he and Hermione had been able to learn. Saying their goodbyes, Neville departed for the greenhouses, but not before requesting that they keep him up to date on any new developments. They all promised they would before Dean left to see Megan while Ron and Luna set out for the kitchens and Hermione left for the owlery, intent on sending a letter to Bill and Fleur.

Sunday morning found Harry standing with his forehead pressed against the window of his room. He hadn't moved in over an hour and barely acknowledged the arrival of the elf delivering his breakfast. Harry continued to stare out the window for several more minutes before moving to the tray and looking at the meal. It was actually nothing more than he would have expected in the hospital wing, scrambled eggs, toast and a couple rashers of bacon. Still he was thankful to Neville for making the arrangements that at least gave him the weekend to gather himself before having to face the school on Monday. Shoveling two forks full of eggs onto a piece of toast, Harry added some bacon, folded the toast over, took a bite and leaned against the wall. Several thoughts continued to drift through his mind as he finished the sandwich. "What really happened? What can I do about it? I wish I had somebody to talk to. Ron and Dean are great and bless them, they mean well, but lets be honest they don't really have anymore experience than I do. I can't really contact Mr. Weasley. How could he possible be impartial? Maybe Bill. Merlin what am I suppose to do!" Suddenly Harry had an idea. It was a long shot. It was something he wouldn't advise anyone else to do, but it was all he had at the moment. He paused only long enough to make another egg and bacon sandwich before walking from the room.

While Harry was interrogating himself Ginny sat on the cot Hermione had managed to find and set up in her room for her. She poked at the breakfast just delivered by one of the house elves and asked herself the same questions as Harry. Finally coming to the conclusion that Bill and Fleur might be able to help her find the answers she stood and left the room for the owlery.

Ginny reached the base of the girl's dormitory stairs at the same moment Harry reached the base of the boy's. The stopped and stared at each other, neither sure how to react. As their housemates looked on, they both forced a smile and nodded curtly. Both considered returning to their rooms before coming to the conclusion that they would have to face each other at some point, and this was as good as any. With what appeared to be nearly synchronized precision they both stepped into the common room and walked towards the portrait hole. Reaching the exit at the same moment, they greeted each other with a simultaneous, "Um… hi."

"Taking a walk," Harry mumbled.

Ginny's heart fluttered as she remembered her conversation with Ron the past autumn. "Good things happen when he walks off by himself." Her spirits sank just as quickly as she admitted the solution couldn't be all Harry. That she would have to play her own part. "Sending an owl," she mumbled in reply.

The same range of emotions that Ginny had just experienced surged through Harry. She had access to a much larger, much more experienced, and much more reliable pool of resources to help her figure this out. But in the end he came to the same conclusion. It couldn't be just her; he'd have to play his own part.

In silence they walked together, both painfully aware of the looks they were receiving from their fellow students. Finally reaching the owlery Ginny turned, without saying a word, to ascend the stairs, while Harry continued on a steady course. Reaching the top of the stairs Ginny paused to watch him walking towards the forest. She briefly considered running after him but her legs refused to cooperate. Instead she whispered to herself, "Good luck with whatever you're doing. I hope you have a better idea then I do."

Harry walked with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his shoulders slumped, his mind void of any real thought. The forest began to thicken and still Harry stumbled forward until he reached a clearing. Stopping he took in his surrounds and realized he'd reached his destination, the very clearing where he'd faced Voldemort the previous spring, unarmed and prepared to sacrifice himself. He didn't feel he had the strength to cast a spell without his wand and pointed it at the center of the clearing, "Accio Resurrection Stone." Nothing happened, but he hadn't really expected that it would. Slipping his wand back into the pocket of his jeans, he walked to the center of the clearing, dropped to his knees and started to search.

Harry had been crawling on his hands and knees searching for more than and hour when he heard a noise on the edge of the clearing. Instinctively reaching for his wand he stood and turned to face the unknown intruder. Firenze and two centaurs Harry didn't recognize stepped from the tree line into full view. Firenze was clearly the leader of this trio and it was he who spoke, "That which you seek is no longer here Harry Potter. It has been moved to a safe location were it cannot tempt those that would try to misuse its power."

Harry saw the wisdom in the centaur's decision, truthfully believing himself that what he was attempting to do wasn't the proper course of action. None-the-less he decided his case was worth pleading. "I accept the wisdom of that action Firenze, however my desire is not to walk with the departed, it is to seek the counsel of trusted advisors."

Firenze walked towards Harry, a barely discernable smile on his face. To Harry he seemed to be alone among his kind with the ability to display the expression. "There is no need to disturb the memories of the past Harry Potter. There are many among the mortal who are qualified and willing to offer you their counsel, they desire only that you should ask. I offer you this advice, the answer you seek is already known to you. It is here," Firenze tapped a finger over his heart, "You need only to accept it and not allow your thoughts to interfere."

Harry sighed and looked into the centaur's blue eyes. He was right of course; Harry did know what had to be done. The only problem was he couldn't forgive himself and move past his own feelings of guilt. He had already forgiven Ginny. That had been easy, in his heart he knew she didn't mean what she'd said in the way he'd accused her of meaning it. However he was still filled with nagging doubts. What if he told her he was sorry, but she didn't forgive him? Even if she did forgive him, how could he forgive himself for what he'd said to her? Suddenly a new thought exploded across Harry's mind. What if she was feeling the exact same way, trying to deal with the exact same conflicting emotions? For the first time since the argument had started Harry found he had a lifeline to cling to and he held fast to it. Even daring to believe that, maybe, just maybe, things could be made right. The first thing he had to do was get back to the castle and talk to her, the sooner the better. Harry extended his hand to a slightly surprised Firenze, "Thank you my friend. Once more you have helped me to see the truth of my situation. I'll return to the castle immediately and leave your lands undisturbed."

The palomino centaur accepted Harry's hand, grasping it firmly, "Harry Potter I suspect you tire of being referred to as something more than just another wizard. However that does not change the truth of it. You will always be welcomed in our lands. Good luck to you."

Harry accepted Firenze's compliment with good grace, thanked him once again and departed the forest. His return walk to the castle was completed at a much quicker, more confident pace than his walk from it had been. He strode through the entrance and stopped dead in his tracks.

"'Arry can we have a talk?" Fleur asked as she walked forward carrying Victoire in one arm and completed his surprise by wrapping her free arm around him in a hug. It was the most peaceful, relaxing hug Harry had ever received and he guessed that Fleur must be using some of her Veela powers in an attempt to make him feel better. It certainly seemed to be working and despite his overwhelming desire to leave and talk with Ginny, Harry was slightly disappointed when Fleur relinquished her embrace to guide him back out of the castle. "'ow are you feeling?"

"Honestly Fleur, I'm feeling pretty good," Harry began. "I figured several things out while talking with Firenze. I really should go and talk to Ginny."

Fleur was impressed and her expression showed it. "Seeking ze council of centaurs, very impressive 'Arry, even more so given they seem to prefer chasing 'umans off over talking with them. 'owever I'm afraid seeing Ginny at the moment is impossible, she and Bill are engaged in a tête-à-tête."

Still feeling the effects of the Veela hug, Harry had an almost overwhelming desire to impress Fleur and couldn't resist pointing out, "Actually Fleur it was the centaurs who searched me out." His mind cleared slightly and he added, "If you don't mind my asking, why are you and Bill here anyway?"

Fleur smiled as she caught Harry trying to sneak a better look at Victoire. "We were asked 'ere. 'Ermione sent us an owl yesterday and Ginny sent one this morning. Bill and I thought it best to not delay and visit today. It is quite ze, what would be mot juste, not a fait accompli but more than a faux pas."

"Bloody mess," Harry offered.

Fleur laughed, "Oui 'Arry that is the expression. It is quite the bloody mess between you and Ginny."

Harry couldn't help smiling himself before becoming serious. "It is a bloody mess Fleur, but it can be fixed and I think I've finally figured out how. That's why I need to see Ginny."

Fleur pointed over Harry's shoulder, "Then wait no more "Arry, 'ere they are now."

Harry turned to see Bill and Ginny walking back from the lake, thanking Fleur he immediately went to great them. Both were surprised to see Harry walking towards them without Fleur accompanying him. It wasn't so much that he was approaching them on his own; it was more the confident manner of his approach. Reaching the pair of Weasleys, Harry spoke briefly with Bill before turning his attention to Ginny. "Um, we need to talk Ginny. Would you be willing to take a walk with me?" Ginny nodded and Bill discreetly slipped away, leaving them in private.

Harry and Ginny turned and started walking in no particular direction. They both found their voice had left them and struggled repeatedly to start the conversation. It was finally Ginny who managed to speak first. Looking at Harry as they walked she barely whispered, "I love you."

Until that very moment Harry hadn't realized how much he had missed hearing Ginny declare her love for him and immediately responded, "I love you." He stopped walking and turned so they were standing face to face. "Ginny I know you didn't mean I only think of Kreacher as another piece of property and I certainly didn't mean to insult you or your family. It was all just words blurted out in frustration. I don't think words could every really say how sorry I am. But I am truly, truly sorry. If you don't want to, you don't have to open your own Gringotts account after we get married."

Ginny felt as if her heart had just jumped into her throat. She never doubted that she and Harry would still marry, but hearing him say it aloud filled her with a joy that had vacated her soul the night of the argument. She sniffed back the beginnings of a tear before she replied, "I know you didn't and I certainly never meant to say Kreacher, or any house elf, was just another piece of property. I am so unbelievably sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have." Harry held his arms open inviting Ginny to join him, "Can you forgive me?"

Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms, "Of course I can!"

Harry and Ginny stood holding each other, neither speaking, neither desiring to move, each relishing the return to closeness that had so recently vacated their lives. After many minutes of silence Ginny whispered, "I'll get my own account. Yesterday Hermione told me what you were trying to explain and Bill just explained why it was a good idea. I guess I have to work on staying quiet and letting you finish speaking."

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and softly stroked her hair, "And I have to work on making you listen. Merlin, no, that's not right. I have to work on being more assertive with you. Damn, that's not right either. I have to work on… bloody hell Gin, I hope you understand me, because I have no idea what I'm saying."

Ginny giggled and tilted her head back to look at Harry, "It was in there somewhere, I know what you mean." Ginny hesitated for a moment before tentatively speaking. "Harry, Bill and Fleur really went out of their way for us. Do you think we should see if they're still here?"

"Are you sure you want to see them, or is it your niece?" Harry smiled at Ginny before giving her a quick kiss. "Come on; let's see if we can find them."

Ginny and Harry returned to the castle walking hand in hand and for the balance of the weekend were seldom seen apart. However something was missing in their interactions. There was a fraction of closeness that hadn't returned, they could both feel it and in the back of their minds knew what it was. Neither of them had been successful at forgiving them self for their perceived part in the argument and fearing they might reignite the disagreement, continued to marginally hold back from the other. This manifested itself in an awkwardness so slight that anyone who didn't know them would fail to notice, assuming them to be nothing more than a young couple very much in love. However, for those who were closest to them it soon became undeniably obvious that something still wasn't quite right.

Never in all his years at Hogwarts had Harry looked so forward to attending class, and the temporary respite it provided from the questions, and unsolicited advise of well meaning friends. To be certain there were other such breaks, Monday evening was quidditch practice and Tuesday meant two hours of wandless magic with Professor Gleichman. Although after this particular lesson she had surprised him by announcing she would like Ginny to join them on Thursday. Just to make certain he had been teaching her the proper techniques. Before Thursday could arrive, Wednesday brought some truly astonishing news and presented Harry and Ginny with an entire day void of outside meddling.

The day started normal enough with the arrival of the daily owls at breakfast. Hermione was delivered a letter from home by a smart looking owl service bird. Harry received a dispatch from Dudley delivered by Kedric, who immediately left to finish his rounds by making a delivery to Luna. Lastly, Errol flopped onto the table between Ron and Ginny to be relieved of his burden by the elder Weasley.

All three began reading their correspondence with Hermione being the first to react. "No! I don't believe it. Why would they now when they never have before?"

Ron was the next to react, "Merlin's shaggy left one, I don't believe it."

Harry rounded out the exclamations with, "Hey this is good news!" He looked at Ginny, "Dudley is coming to the match on Saturday. He'll be traveling with Bill and Fleur."

"So are my parents," responded Hermione. "Only they're traveling with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Why would they be doing that?"

"Maybe because they want to see you," Ron offered, handing his letter over to Ginny. "Anyway, it looks like the whole family will be here."

Unaware that Luna was now standing behind him, Ron jumped when she spoke. "Have you heard the good news Harry? Dudley will be here for Saturday's match." She then surprised them all by declaring, "He better be planning on supporting Ravenclaw," before skipping out of the great hall.

With the departure of Luna, Ginny finished reading the letter from home. "Mom says Charlie told her he and Raluca have some special news to share. Do you suppose they're engaged?" They all quickly fell into conversation, with the subject of the special news and their unexpected Saturday guests dominating every free moment for the balance of the day, up to and after quidditch practice.

Thursday's arrival removed the novelty from the surprising news of weekend visitors, its loss as a distraction leaving Harry and Ginny to once again struggle with their inner demons. The afternoon's wandless magic lesson proved a welcome respite, with Professor Gleichman announcing she was very impressed by the skills Harry had been able to teach Ginny. The old Prussian witch surprised them both by inviting Ginny to join Harry and attended the lessons for the balance of the school year. Ginny immediately accepted the offer and she and Harry left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in high spirits. Unfortunately it was only a short while before they each began to feel the self doubt that had been plaguing them since the argument, and the short lived excitement drifted back to casual closeness. By the time Friday's slow paced, fly through of a practice was finished, even the most disinterested of observers could distinguish the lack of complete openness between them.

At the completion of the practice Ron pulled Harry aside before they entered the changing room. "What's wrong between you and Ginny then mate? You've made up but you don't seem like your old selves."

Harry started to brush Ron's concerns aside, as he had all week, however the sincerity and concern etched on his friends face caused him to reconsider. "I don't know what it is Ron, but a little something just isn't right." Unwilling to give Harry an easy out, Ron remained silent while looking straight into his eyes. Harry accepted the fact that Ron was not going to let him off the hook this time and drew a deep breath. In a broken whisper he spoke, "I can't get past my own guilt. Part of me is, I don't know, so afraid of doing something wrong or ashamed of what I did, that I just can't bring myself to be completely open with Ginny."

"Well that's just barking," Ron retorted with a snort. "You've completely forgiven her, she's completely forgiven you. You both just need to get over it because; well frankly I'm tired of watching you mope around feeling sorry for yourselves."

"And how the bloody hell do we do that!" Harry snapped, regretting his tone the moment he finished.

Knowing Harry hadn't meant to snap at him, Ron didn't even bother waiting for him to apologize. "By getting back to the point where you're willing to respond to her like that, instead of tiptoeing around on egg shells." Ron patted Harry on the shoulder and entered the changing room, leaving him standing alone with his thoughts.

Harry scuffed his foot at the ground, mumbling to the empty grounds, "The nosey parker is right, but he still didn't tell me how I do it."

As Harry endured a fitful night's sleep a light rain started falling over the grounds of Hogwarts. By the time he woke to see Ron and Dean standing if front of the dorm window it had become a hard rain with drops the size of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry joined his dorm mates at the window with a grumbled, "Morning."

"Morning," they replied in unison. Dean continued with, "It's going to hurt to fly in this stuff."

"Don't know what you're complaining about," Ron protested. "At least you'll be moving. I'm going to have to basically sit there and let it beat on me."

"At least the wind's not up," observed Harry. "If this lot starts blowing sideways it will make the snitch almost impossible to spot." As if acting as a harbinger of things to come a sudden gust of wind rattled the window. "Wonderful," muttered the entire eighth year Gryffindor boy's contingent.

During breakfast word was received that the Weasley's, Grangers and Dudley had arrived. Not wishing to vary their pregame ritual, Harry, Ginny and Ron sent their apologies with Hermione and Luna, along with promises to meet after the match. Despite this all three went out of their way to wave as they walked from the castle, and Hermione ran forward to whisper that Raluca was wearing a diamond that size of a Hungarian Horntail egg.

Sitting in the changing room after a wet and nasty warm up, Harry was using a drying charm on his robes as Ginny issued her final prematch instructions. "Right, we only need one hundred forty points to win the cup. If the weather was nice Harry would have things done and dusted inside five minutes, but the weather isn't nice and the snitch might be difficult to spot, so the rest of you have to be on your game and keep running up the score. Questions or comments?" No one moved to offer any. "Good, substitutes to the team area, starters bring it in." They gathered in their customary circle, their arms around each others shoulders and Ginny started the pregame chant with a whispered, "Who are we?"

Both teams were soon formed into two lines behind Madam Hooch, Harry next to his Ravenclaw counterpart, Rooney Davies, who's brother Roger had once been Ravenclaw's captain. Starting their walk from the tunnel to the pitch Rooney turned his head towards Harry, "With this rain and wind the snitch is going to be a real bear to track down today."

"No doubting that," Harry replied. "You nervous?"

"The way you've been flying this year, I'm scared spit less."

Harry smiled, "No need to be. This weather would make a talented first year our equal."

With the game underway Harry and Rooney both found the weather was more of a hindrance then they had feared. By the time the score was tied at thirty they had both given up on trying to distract one another and were just trying to find the snitch. The score soon climbed to a tie at sixty meaning they both could win their house the cup with a capture. Frustrated by his lack of success Harry pulled his broom upward through a Potter loop just on the off chance it might give him a peek at the elusive flying ball. By the time the score was tied at one hundred both seekers engaged each other in a series of climbing rolling turns, just for the fun of relieving their tension over not being able to end the game. When Ginny scored her sixth goal of the match to tie the score at one hundred thirty, Harry took off over the north end of the grounds while Rooney flew south. Turning they reentered the pitch and meet over the center of the field. Hovering three hundred feet above the ground Harry suddenly caught a glimmer of gold out of the corner of his eye. Not sure he had really seen anything Harry none the less acted and immediately dove towards the base of the Gryffindor goals. Sensing this was more then a feint, Rooney dove after him, knowing full well that if Harry had actually spotted the snitch there was no way he could close the half a broom length that separated them. His only hope was that Harry would fail to complete the capture and give him a follow-on chance.

Passing through one hundred and fifty feet Harry could finally clearly see it had indeed been the snitch he'd spotted. It was hovering a mere foot above the ground, directly behind the center goal post. As he passed through one hundred feet the rest of the players noticed what was happening and the game all but came to a stop as they watched his progress. Passing through seventy five feet Harry started to weigh his options. Slowing down would allow Rooney to pass him, swinging into a wider approach would allow Rooney to cut inside of him. Passing through twenty five feet Harry made his decision with a muttered, "Merlin, this isn't going to be pretty." Kicking his Firebolt into what could best be described as a power slide; he lowered his left hand and closed it around the fluttering ball. Before he could do anything else the handle of his broom hit the goal post sending him spinning out of control and ricocheting off the wall of the stands.

Bouncing off the ground, bouncing again and finally grinding to a halt, Harry didn't hear Madam Hooch blowing her whistle, he didn't here the announcer shouting Gryffindor wins the cup; he didn't hear the cheers, shouts and screams from the stands. He only heard one thing. Ginny's unmistakable shrill, horror filled, scream of, "HARRY!"

In that one moment they both found the way to forgive themselves. Neither would be able to explain it latter, they just knew that it would have been a disaster if the worst had happened and they had spent their last days together not being totally open with each other. Compared to that, the risk of another knock down, drag out, argument was nothing.

Ginny jumped from her Firebolt before it had even stopped moving and slide to Harry's side. "Harry! Harry! Look at me Harry! Oh please be alright! Look at me Harry!"

Harry turned his head to look at Ginny. His right ankle felt shattered from the impact with the wall, his left shoulder burned and he was sure it must have dislocated when he hit the ground. If anyone had bothered to look at his left hand they would have seen he was holding the snitch with just his pinky and thumb, the middle three fingers all bent in unnatural directions. However to Harry the main problem was that the wind had knocked out of him and he was struggling to draw enough breath to tell Ginny he was fine.

Finally, just prior to the arrival of Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey, air returned to Harry's lungs and he whispered, "Gin, shut up and kiss me."

Ginny's tension broke with a laugh as she placed her hands on either side of Harry's head and kissed him harder then she had ever kissed him before. The stands, which had become deathly quiet exploded with cheers and Harry was fairly certain he could distinctly hear Molly Weasley exclaim, "Well thank Merlin for that!"

Harry and Ginny's bliss, at finally being completely and totally emotionally connected once again was short lived. Madam Pomfrey wasn't without a heart, she had devoted her life to helping those in need after all, but she also knew that Harry needed tending to. She cleared her throat and in a very no-nonsense way declared, "Mr. Potter must be transported to the Hospital Wing. There will time enough for happy reconciliations later Ms. Weasley."

Ginny reluctantly removed her lips from Harry's, stood and stepped to the side as Madam Pomfrey levitated him and started floating him from the pitch. Harry raised his right hand to stop her. "If you don't mind Madam Pomfrey, I did this to myself for the cup. Could we at least have the presentation?" The school's healer gave Harry a very thorough looking over before curtly nodding yes and making way for Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress stepped forward and handed the Quidditch Cup to Harry who shook his head, "No, Ginny is the captain."

Minerva McGonagall smiled at Harry; she totally understood his devotion to tradition and hadn't really expected that he would accept the cup first. She handed the trophy to Ginny who kissed it and held it over her head as cheers once again erupted from the stands. There was no tradition that exempted the seeker from being the next to hold the cup, however Harry had other plans, and when Ginny tried to hand it to him he merely shook his head. "No let the rest of the team hold it first." One by one the rest of the Gryffindor squad took the cup and spent their own special moment with it. Some kissed it and held it aloft, some hugged it tight, others merely looked at it for a moment before passing it along. When at last it made its way back to Harry he took it in his right arm and held it against his chest. "Thank you for indulging me Madam Pomfrey. I probably should receive some treatment now."


	54. Schools Out Forever

Schools Out Forever

Harry lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing holding Ginny's hand, the Quidditch Cup prominently displayed on the bedside table. Madam Pomfrey hummed to herself as she applied a cast to Harry's right ankle. She had already mended the bones but determined that the damage had been extensive enough to warrant a few days immobilization. "Just to make certain everything heals properly." Although Harry suspected it also had something to do with her own method of curtailing foolhardy behavior. The fingers of his left hand had been easily repaired with the simply application of an Episkey charm. His shoulder however had been slightly more difficult. The school's healer had popped it back into place the old fashioned muggle way, before casting a spell to repair the tendons and ligaments. In spite of the powerful pain countering potion he'd been given, the procedure caused Harry a great deal of discomfort and he was glad to be past it. With the cast completed, Madam Pomfrey cleaned up her materials and left to dispose of them before washing her hands. Returning to the bed side she said, "Right, open up Mr. Potter. Let's have a look at those teeth." Ginny's cheeks flushed scarlet, it had been her report that notified the healer of the possible damage to Harry's teeth. When asked how she knew this, Ginny had been forced to admit she noticed it while she was kissing him. With an ease that would have made Stephen and Penny Granger envious Madam Pomfrey quickly secured a loose tooth and gave Harry a potion to regrow the portions chipped off two others. Her work complete she stood and smiled at him, "That should take care of it. Are you ready for some visitors?" Harry indicated he was and she walked to the doors, opened them, and announced, "You may visit three at a time."

From the murmuring crowd gathered in the passageway, Hermione, Ron and Dudley stepped forward to make their way towards Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron gave him a quick once over, seemingly unimpressed by the nature of his injuries or the speed with which they'd been treated. Dudley however was very much taken by Harry's situation and couldn't help commenting on it. "Blimey Harry, you've only been here, what? Slightly more than and hour, and already you're injuries are treated and you're on the mend. In a muggle hospital they'd still be trying to figure out what was wrong with you. Then there'd likely be surgery and weeks, if not months, of recovery and rehab. If you don't mind my asking, just what was wrong with you? Besides your leg, obviously."

Harry chuckled, "What, no good job winning the match?" He rolled slightly to his right indicating his bound left shoulder and wiggled the fingers of his left hand, "Shoulder and three fingers, couple of ribs, some internal stuff, the potion for it actually kind of tickles, and three teeth."

"Oh, three teeth!," Hermione exclaimed. "Mom and Dad will be very interested in hearing about that." She glanced at Harry with an almost child like expression of embarrassment. Hopping to deflect the attention away from herself, she quickly added, "Nice capture by the way, Mom called it the most gut wrenching thing she's ever seen."

"Did she?" Harry chuckled, "And what did your dad call it?"

Hermione laughed slightly, "He called it a smashing display of English bravery and undoubtedly good for business. Turns out he was right about both."

All five of them smirked and Harry turned to Dudley. "What about you and the assembled Weasleys?"

Dudley took a deep breath and began, "Well, George and I agree it was bloody brilliant and Mr. Weasley said he never doubted you'd find away to get the job done, even if you had to put yourself at risk to do it. Fleur and Raluca both think you're trying to make Ginny a widow before you even marry her, but I'm pretty sure they were joking. Mrs. Weasley said that was rich coming from them, considering what Bill and Charlie do for a living. I was a little confused by that, I mean I know Charlie works with dragons, but Bill works at the bank, doesn't he?"

"He used to be a curse breaker in Egypt for them," Ginny offered, the pride in her voice unmistakable. "A real bit of nastiness, that. He only came back to London so he could join the order and fight."

"A curse breaker, like the curse of King Tut's tomb curse breaking?" The others all nodded, while Dudley shook his head and smiled, "It wasn't that long ago I wouldn't have believed you, but these days I have to admit it seams reasonable. Anyway, back to Bill and Charlie, they agreed that only one other seeker in the whole of the world would even try what you did, some guy named Crème, or Crumbs, or something like that."

"Viktor Krum," Harry offered.

Dudley snapped his fingers, "That's the chap. You know him then?"

"Our paths have crossed," Harry chuckled. "What about Percy?"

Hermione started to laugh and Dudley quickly followed her lead. Even though they didn't know what was so funny, Ron, Ginny and Harry soon found they were laughing with them. Finally Hermione regained enough composure to explain. "He covered his eyes and missed the whole thing, said the moment he realized what was about to happen he became nauseous and couldn't stand to watch."

All five friends started laughing again. Ron reigned in his mirth first and was about to say a few words in defense of his brother when Professor McGonagall entered the ward. She greeted them all with a smile and noted, "You seem to be doing better Mr. Potter." Lowering her voice to a whisper she added, "And as an old Gryffindor might I say that it was an outstanding display of flying and bravery Harry." Resuming her original bearing she continued, "I'm just here to pay a brief visit to Madam Pomfrey."

"Thank you Professor," Harry replied as Professor McGonagall gave him a wink and continued on her way to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"The Headmistress," Ron whispered by way of an explanation to Dudley.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey returned a short time later, with the latter pushing what for all practical purposes could be called a wheel chair. Being a magically charmed device it didn't actually have wheels, but floated smoothly in front of her. Reaching Harry's bed she issued her instructions, "The Headmistress and I agree that the crowd waiting to visit you is creating problems in the corridor. To mention nothing of the disruptive effect a continuous stream of visitors would have in the ward. Therefore I am moving you to the isolation ward, which fortunately is empty at this time. This will allow your friends to come and go without disturbing the general ward. I must also remind you that you are still in Hospital, still under my care, and still must follow my directions. Your injuries are well on their way to being healed, but you are still on the mend. Therefore you will restrain form eating solid food or drinking anything other then water or clear juice. Are we clear on these instructions?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," Harry replied as Ginny started to push him to the new ward, Ron grabbed the Quidditch Cup from the bedside table and Hermione went to inform the others of Harry's new location.

When the five friends were out of sight, Poppy Pomfrey turned to the Headmistress, "There is no real reason for Harry to have any dietary restrictions Minerva. However after that little stunt I feel he does deserve to be chastised, even if only ever so slightly. What was he thinking with that move of his? He had to know full well it would result in a crash." She smiled before continuing, "I'll give him one hour to enjoy the sandwich, cake, and butterbeer I know he'll have despite my instructions. Then I'll pay him a visit, just to make sure he's following healer's orders."

Minerva McGonagall looked at her colleague and friend with and expression of mock horror, "And just how would students manage to get butterbeer into my school?" She patted Madam Pomfrey on the shoulder, adding, "You were never one to embrace the spirit of competition Poppy. I am quite certain Harry weighed the risk against the reward and found the result to be well within acceptable parameters. In fact I'd be willing to wager that, given what he's been through in the past few years, he found the risk to be negligible."

Poppy shook her head, "I've seen it before, I'll see it again, and I'll never understand it." She sighed and continued, "Oh well, at least it gives me something to do other than treat the common cold." Taking a moment to glance at her watch she added, "It is past noon and I have a bottle of twenty year old single malt. Care for a nip with a cup of tea?"

"It is still rather earlier," Minerva replied, clearly tempted by the offer. "Twenty year old single malt, you say? Well as everything seems to be in order, and as you pointed out it is past noon, I guess one nip couldn't hurt. But only on the condition that you break out some of those delicious walnut biscuits of yours to go with it."

As Madam Pomfrey had predicted, Harry sat in the isolation ward, butterbeer in hand, and a half eaten piece of cake on his lap. He was surrounded by celebrating teammates, housemates, friends, students from other houses, and most important to him, family. George and Dean had outdone themselves procuring items for the victory celebrations. A make shift table, consisting of three planks laid across two beds, strained under the wait of a variety of sandwiches, pitchers of juice, and the remains of a large cake iced in Gryffindor burgundy and gold. At the foot of one of the beds a large caldron, donated by Professor Slughorn, who was yet to learn of the donation, was filled with ice and butterbeers. Stephen Granger, having heard of Harry's damaged teeth was the most recent of his visitors. He and Penny were repeatedly looking into Harry's mouth, marveling at the sight of two teeth in the process of regrowing what had been two very nasty chips. An embarrassed Hermione finally managed to move her parents along while casting apologetic glances at Harry and Ginny. With the Grangers out of the way, Hagrid stepped forward to congratulate Harry and offer him sincere wishes for a speedy recovery. After Hagrid came a steady stream of well wishes until Ron came running from the door with news that Madam Pomfrey was on her way. He took Harry's empty plate and butterbeer while Ginny quickly poured Harry half a glass of pumpkin juice. She had just given it to him when the healer approached to give Harry a quick looking over.

The examination complete, Madam Pomfrey announced everything seemed to be in order and turned to leave. Looking back over her shoulder she noted, "You have a bit of icing below your lower lip Mr. Potter." Before giving Harry a wink and continuing on her way, much to the amusement of everyone who had been near enough to witness the exchange.

Madam Pomfrey's examination had broken the line of people waiting to see Harry and he took advantage of it to wander the room spending time visiting the people he most wanted too. He wanted to fly the chair on his own, knowing it would be it or crutches until the cast came of his leg. However Ginny would have none of it and insisted on pushing him from person to person. Reaching the Weasleys he admired Raluca's engagement ring and offered his congratulations to her and Charlie. After managing to resist the need to wince when Molly bent and gave him a hug, Harry insisted on holding Victorie. After handing his soon to be niece over to him Fleur placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and he found the pain caused by Molly's hug subsided greatly.

Looking at his soon to be sister-in-law he asked, "Fleur did you just use some type of Veela power to ease my pain, and did you do the same when we hugged Sunday last?" Fleur's only response was a smile and a nod yes. "Then I owe you two thank yous," Harry continued. "It does bring to mind a question however. Aren't Veelas also capable of being extremely vicious and nasty? If so, I'd hate to see that side of you."

"Let me be the one to answer that for you," Bill volunteered, with a smirk. "When Fleur was in labor with that little bundle of joy in your lap she was a sight to behold. Flaming red eyes, scales on her arms, little wings popping out of her back."

Fleur playfully slapped Bill on the arm, "William you are such a teaser. 'Owever if you wish to see that side of me, arrangements can be made. Say this evening at ze cottage."

Bill Weasley did something Harry didn't think to be possible, he flinched. "Ah, actually everybody I was only teasing. My lovely wife didn't look anything like that while in labor. She was the very definition of beauty the entire time."

As the others laughed, Fleur slipped her arm around Bill's and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You are still ze liar, 'owever I shall live with this one."

As the laughter and conversation continued Hermione and Ron returned from showing her parents around the school. Making their way to Harry, she tilted her head in the direction of the door, "Look at those three. Does it remind you of anyone?"

Harry looked towards the door and saw Haydon, Gwen and Albert, looking very uncertain if they should enter the room. He had never really thought about it previously, but he had to admit Hermione was right, the three young Hufflepuffs looked very like three young Gryffindors had eight years ago. Smiling, Harry shouted over the noise and invited them in.

Flanked by his friends Haydon crossed the room, "Hi Harry, we didn't know if we could come in or not. Great game today, by the way." Studying Harry's right leg, he added, "My dad says casts are an unnecessary relic of days gone by, that with today's spells and potions there's no need for them."

Harry chuckled, "First, you and your friends are always welcome as far as I'm concerned. Second, thank you very much, and thirdly, I think the cast is more Madam Pomfrey's way of scolding me then anything else."

Haydon nodded his head knowingly, prompting a suppressed giggly from Hermione. "Why do grownups always try things like that? Don't they think we can figure it out?"

"Ah, that's just the thing," Harry replied. "I suspect they do know we can figure it out. That's why they think they're accomplishing something with it."

Gwen, who Harry had heard speak only a dozen words all year, and three of them had been a profanity, spoke next. "You know Haydon, I suspect an answer like that means Harry is becoming more of a grownup and less of a kid."

Hermione looked at Gwen and knelt to be at face level, "That is very profound. What other insights do you have to share with us?"

As Harry half listened to Gwen's and Hermione's conversation he noticed Albert jabbing his elbow into Haydon's ribs and whispering, "Go on then, ask him."

"Ask me what Haydon?," Harry queried.

Haydon looked as though he was trapped between a dragon and a dementor. Finally after several false starts he managed to croak out, "It's about your capture this morning." With the first words out, he managed to gain full control of his voice as he continued. "It was spectacular and very brave and all that other stuff I'm sure you're tired of hearing already. But I was wondering, that is Al and I and some older boys were talking about how great it was." Haydon quickly scanned the room as if hoping someone or something would arrive to relieve him from the conversation. When none seemed imminent he slowly started again. "Well they all think I'm crazy. That if you didn't think of it, it can't be done. The thing is, I was just wondering why you didn't roll over so you were upside down. That way you could have reached down and grabbed the snitch while you flew around the post, instead of sliding into it and crashing?"

Harry, who was still holding Victorie, handed her to Ron. Shocked to find he was suddenly holding a newborn, Ron held her at arms length trying to find someone to relieve him of the responsibility. Harry was uninterested in his friend's plight as he made a series of diving, rolling and turning motions with his right hand to help him visualize what Haydon had suggested. Finally he looked at his young friend, an impressed expression on his face, "I don't know why I didn't do that Haydon. I guess I just didn't think of it at the time, but it's a really great idea. If the situation ever presents itself again you can bet I'll do a Piper capture instead of a Potter crash."

Haydon was beaming as he turned to Albert, "See, I told you Al! Did you hear what Harry said! He said it was a really great idea and he's going to use it! I haven't even had the chance to play seeker yet and I already have a move named after me!"

Haydon's excited comments were lost to most of the room as Ron, who had settled in to holding his niece against his shoulder, and had been listening to the entire conversation called to his brothers. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, get over here! The great Harry Potter has just been schooled by a first year!" What followed were several minutes of Harry being teased that he was a washed up has been, while a beaming Haydon was declared to be the next great Hogwarts seeker and the future of English quidditch.

As the afternoon progressed, the room emptied at a slow, but steady rate until only Harry, the Grangers and the Weasleys remained in the Isolation Ward. With the dinner hour approaching goodbyes were exchanged and preparations were made for departure. It was only then that anybody realized Dudley had not returned from his tour of the school and grounds with Luna. As Bill insisted that the others go ahead and he'd wait, the missing couple walked through the door, hand in hand.

Dudley looked at the group preparing to leave and immediately offered his apologies. "Sorry if I've delayed you, but Luna has been showing the castle and grounds. What an amazing place! Things nobody would believe if I was to tell them." He quickly added, "Which I'm not going to. Take those thestrals for instance. I was certain Lunny must be having a go at me, until one of them bumped into my shoulder and almost knocked me down. Then it ate a scrap of roast right out of my hand, incredible! Then there's Hagrid, he's really a great chap when he's not giving you a pig's tail, he still made me feel tiny though, and these days that tends to take some doing." The others all chuckled as Dudley continued, "And the castle itself, Blimey it's brilliant, the paintings, the ghosts, oh and I met Peeves. He was all goody, goody, a new face to tease, until Lunny asked if he really wanted to make an enemy of Harry's cousin. The poor guy must have turned four shades of pale before he flew off."

Hermione was laughing as hard as the others while trying to explain Peeves to her parents, but Harry had another question on his mind. Looking at Dudley and Luna, he asked, "Lunny?"

Dudley Dursley blushed like a school girl as Luna took the lead in answering. "I don't mind, unlike so many of our classmates, my little Duddud only uses it in a loving way."

Between snorts of laughter Harry managed to both reply and embarrass his cousin even more. "Well as long as Duddud only uses it in a loving way." As the laughter died down, goodbyes were actually completed and the visitors departed for home. After a minor debate Harry succeeded at insisting he could fly his chair back to the General Ward on his own, and that Ginny should see her family off and have dinner before joining him for the evening.

Sunday morning found Harry sitting in his hospital bed eating breakfast, when Ginny arrived to spend the day with him. She sat on the edge of his bed, took the knife and fork from his hands, and started feeding him. Harry briefly considered protesting that he now had use of both arms and was perfectly capable of feeding himself. However the contented expression on Ginny's face quickly convinced him to sit back and enjoy her nursing. Just prior to lunch Madam Pomfrey examined Harry and announced that he was fit to leave, but that the cast would have to stay on until Tuesday evening. As Ginny pushed him to the great hall, Harry became more convinced then ever that Madam Pomfrey only placed him in a cast to teach him some sort of lesson and grumbled, "Maybe I should put on a cardigan and get a blanket to lie over my lap."

Ginny giggled and asked, "Is this what I have to look forward to then, a surly old man?"

Harry grinned, "Just let me get you alone and I'll show you surly."

Ginny gave the back of his head a playful push, "Naughty."

"Now you're getting the idea," Harry chuckled.

The following week passed quickly with all classroom time being devoted to preparing for the N.E.W.T.s, O.W.L.s and final exams for all the non fifth and seventh years. On Tuesday evening, Harry had his cast removed and celebrated by tripping on the first stairway he tried to climb. After a short burst of profanities he wondered aloud how muggles could survive wearing the things for weeks at a time. In his room that night he also admitted to Ron and Dean that he was going to miss being able to float around the school on his chair and cut to the front of every queue.

The weekend brought glorious weather and a chance for one last visit to Hogsmeade before the two weeks of testing began. Hermione announced her displeasure with anyone who thought a trip to the village was wise when they only had two days left to study. Harry pointed out that she wasn't technically correct, as he didn't actually have his first exam until Wednesday and that was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, a subject he was certain he'd do well in. He then looked to Ron for support, only to be surprised when he agreed with Hermione. After a moments reflection Harry thought he knew why. It was Ron's very real desire to become an Auror and that meant he would need five N.E.W.T.s and as he was only taking five classes he would have to do well in each of the exams. Saying good bye to his friends, Harry left them to their studying and joined Ginny for a short trip into Hogsmeade.

Returning to the school in the late afternoon Harry stopped half way along the path leading from the gates to the castle, turning to face Ginny he took both her hands into his. "Gin, you've never asked, but I was wondering." He paused to clear his throat. "Would you like to see where it all happened?"

"You mean between you and Voldemort?" Ginny knew that was exactly what Harry meant and she had a very real desire to visit the spot. She didn't really know why, but supposed it was a combination of curiosity and a desire to visit the location that were a major event in Harry's life had played itself out. For more than a year she had kept these thoughts to herself, not wanting to make Harry relive the events anymore than he already had. Shaking her head yes, she almost whispered, "Only if you're sure you really want to show me."

Placing his hand on her chin, Harry lifted Ginny's lips to his. "Until a couple of weeks ago I wasn't sure I ever wanted to see the spot again. To be totally honest I'm still not sure I do, but I think it's important that I share it with you before we get married."

Hand in hand they walked past the castle and towards the forest. Harry paused from time to time, to point out locations to Ginny. There was the spot where he had seen her helping the wounded, the location just before the tree line where the dementors had been patrolling. The spot where he had realized how to open the snitch left him by Dumbledore and used the resurrection stone to summon his parents, Sirius and Remus. In silence they walked through the woods until the reached the clearing and walked to the center. Harry pointed to the far side, "I was standing here and Voldemort was over there, flanked by deatheaters and giants." Harry pointed to his right, "And Hagrid was tied to that tree."

Ginny pulled her hand form Harry's and stepped back, studying the ground at his feet, "And where you're standing, that's… that's… were you died." The last three words escaped her mouth as a gulp.

Harry allowed her, her distance, "Where I intended to die, yes."

Ginny looked from the ground at Harry's feet, to the spot where Voldemort had stood and back to Harry. "But you've said yourself; you believe you died that night."

Stepping towards Ginny, Harry again took her hands in his, "That is what I believe. I can't really explain what happened, I think maybe I'm close to figuring it out. The bottom line is I had the choice to come back and I chose to come back to you."

Throwing her arms around Harry's neck, Ginny started to cry. Harry held her in a tight hug and after many minutes she sniffed and wiped her eyes on his shoulder. "Harry this spot is very important in our relationship. I'm glad you showed it to me, but I never want to see it again. Could we please leave?" Harry didn't say a word, none were needed, he felt the same way. Kissing Ginny on the top of her head he took her hand and led her from the forest.

Harry and Ginny stepped from the tree line and startled Hagrid as he worked in the vegetable patch. "Blimey, what were you two do-in in the forest? It's better then it was, but it's still no place to be wonder-in around." The half giant smiled, "What am I say-in? Who'd be better qualified to look after them self than you?" Just as quickly his face turned serious, "You still shouldn't a done it though." Harry smiled as he walked towards Hagrid and started helping him weed the garden. They were soon joined by Ginny, who like Harry, found the physical labor to be a soothing tonic for the strong emotions that had overtaken them in the forest. Together the three of them worked, talked and laughed until the task was complete and the sun had nearly sunk below the western horizon. Heading back to the castle Harry and Ginny agreed to join Hagrid for tea the following afternoon and promised to do their best to get Hermione and Ron to join them.

Tea time on Sunday afternoon found Hermione steadfast in her intentions to continue studying and not join the others at Hagrid's. In the end it was Ron who persuaded her to take a short break. In a very straight forward, no nonsense, manner he walked to her, took the book she was reading, placed it on the table and said, "An hour's break isn't going to hurt. Matter of fact it might help." Hermione glared at him, before acquiescing and admitting he was right. By the time their visit was finished Hermione was as relaxed as the rest of them, even going so far as to admit her first exam, in Ancient Runes, was an easy subject and she was as prepared as she could be. She then whispered something to Ron, who responded with a puzzled expression and asked, "Why? You're not even taking Care of Magical Creatures this term." Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looked at Ron with expressions that led him to believe he was missing something obvious and it suddenly dawned on him what Hermione was suggesting. Blushing at his own thickness he mumbled, "See what too much studying can do to your common sense." Before addressing Ginny and Harry, "If the two of you would be kind enough to excuse us, Hermione and I would like to pay a visit to the thestral paddock."

Watching Ron and Hermione walking off, Harry felt Ginny pulling his hand, turning to look at her, he was greeted by the impish grin, "You know, as the outgoing captain I should really visit the changing rooms. Just to make certain they were properly cleaned out after the last game." Seeing no flaw in her logic, he gladly joined her for a walk to the quidditch grounds.

Harry pulled opened his bed curtains Wednesday morning and was greeted by bright sunlight streaming through the dormitory window. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he blinked, sighed, pushed himself up, scratched in an indelicate manner and gave Ron's bed a kick. "Up and at it Ronnybuns, first exam this morning." Muttering under his breath, Ron pulled open his bed curtains, cursed at the glare assaulting his eyes and slowly dragged himself to his feet. After five minutes of false starts, he finally managed to make his way to the bath and after the passing of another half an hour, joined Harry in the common room. As they waited to be joined by Hermione and Ginny, Ron's nerves started to get the better of him and he began pacing the floor. Harry leaned against the wall watching his friend, speculating on whether he'd be experiencing the same emotions, if not for the recent developments in his life. To be certain, he still had every intention of doing as well on his N.E.W.T.s as he could. It was just that with his employability no longer an issue, he didn't feel the same pressure to do well that Ron was enduring. In short order, although it seemed forever to Ron, they were joined by Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was actually in a pleasant mood, she had completed her first two exams during the past two days, Ancient Runes on Monday morning and Arithmancy on Tuesday afternoon. With both subjects behind her she was feeling much less concerned regarding her preparedness, and was actually looking forward to her next five examinations. Ginny was slightly more concerned, although nowhere near as nervous as Ron. Despite having every intention of making her own way in the world, as opposed to going through life riding Harry's coat tails, she knew that it wouldn't be necessary to nail all six subjects she was testing in, allowing just a bit of room for comfort.

Ron sat shoveling his lunch into his mouth like an entire pack of lions devouring a fresh kill. After enduring seven minutes of the spectacle Hermione had seen enough and punched him in the shoulder prompting laughs from everyone sitting nearby. "What?" Ron asked, looking up from his plate. "I was to wound up too eat this morning. Looking back I'm not sure why, really. It was a fairly easy exam, wasn't it? I mean come on, name two substances capable of destroying an item protected by dark magic. Will smells penetrate a concealing charm? Can a spell which conjures a physically binding device be cast without a wand? Pretty basic stuff really."

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "And would you have found it 'pretty basic stuff' if you hadn't spent all that time hiding out while on the run, or watching Harry work on wandfree magic these past months."

"Yes I would have, actually," Ron replied with a slight aloofness. He quickly smiled and added, "However I will admit that I may have had to think just a tad bit harder on some of the questions." He gave his watch a quick glance, gulped down the last of his pumpkin juice, grabbed a cheese sandwich and stood, "Come on then, time to get down to the lake for the practical portion."

As the students attempting an N.E.W.T. in Defense Against the Dark Art's assembled by the lake, Harry took in the sight before him. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was a long table with several wooden boxes placed upon it. Intrigued he joined his classmate speculating what task they would be required to perform. The wait was short as four members of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, accompanied by Professor's Nelson and Babbling, approached the assembled students. Calling for order a tall, plump, jovial looking wizard explained the afternoon's tasks. "Good afternoon examinees. Will each of you please stand in front of one of the boxes." The students complied and he continued, "Right, this exam will consists of two parts, each straight forward enough. You will have three hours to open your chest and remove its contents. Your own Professors will over see this process as it is pass fail and will not be graded. If you should succeed with the first task, you will deliver the contents of the chest to me or one of my three colleges and we shall then escort you into one of four concealed areas for the second task. Any questions? No? Right then, off you go.

Harry began by studying the box carefully, certain it must be protected by a number of protective charms, some of which he was certain would be dark in nature. These suspicions were immediately confirmed when a screaming student at the other end of the table went flying backwards through the air. Sharing a concerned look with Ginny, Harry went back to studying the box. It was simply constructed with a rough finish and had no discernable locks or hinges. Harry waved his hand over the box and thought, "Ostendo sum vestri specialis." No markings appeared on the box, but four gossamer bindings glowed to life. Not satisfied Harry removed his wand, repeated the spell and a fifth binding appeared. Still not satisfied Harry waved his wand across the top of the box and whispered, "Arddangos chachfre". A soft purple glowing ball appeared around the box. "Now we're getting somewhere," Harry smiled as he carefully started applying counter curses to the box until the glowing ball flashed and disappeared. Moving on to the bindings, he removed them one at a time in rapid succession. Still not certain that he had successfully detected all the boxes protections he opted out of touching the lid, instead he pointed his wand at the box and uttered, "Cistem aperio." The top of the box flipped into the air and fell harmlessly onto the ground. Peering inside Harry saw a simple white crystal. He started to reach his hand into the box, however another scream and flying body, caused him to reconsider. Pointing his wand at the interior of the box he repeated the incantation of "Arddongos chachfre." When no telltale marks appeared he put away his wand, held his hand over the box, took a deep breath, said, "Accio crystal," and grabbed it as it popped out of the box. Taking a quick peak down the table, Harry realized he was the first to retrieve his crystal, smiling he walked to the wizard who had explained the nature of the exam.

The plump wizard smiled as he approached, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I suspected you might be the first to reveal your key." Responding to Harry quizzical look, he continued, "Yes Mr. Potter, the crystal is a key. It will enable you to enter the concealed area and attempt the next task. Simply hold it in front of yourself and step forward." Harry did as instructed and found himself standing on a small raised platform, stretching out in front of him was a dirt path leading into a forest. The proctor took his position next to Harry and explained the test, "Mr. Potter you have entered a charmed acre of land. Within the wards of this charm you will find dueling dummies waiting to attack you, traps designed to ensnare you and illusions intended to distract you. To pass, all you must do is complete a journey down the path and emerge on the other side. Of course the manner of your journey will determine the level of your mark. You may begin when you are ready."

Harry stepped to the edge of the platform, held his wand over his head and began murmuring several phrases in Old High German. At the instance of Professor Gleichman he had spent the better part of four weeks learning the obscure, powerful, counter charm. Placing his wand back into his robes he could see why she had been so dogmatic. Every obstacle that had been placed in his way was now revealed by a softly glowing yellow light. Leaving the platform, Harry easily sidestepped the pit that was intended to trap him, and spun to face the first dueling dummy as it appeared form the woods. Without making a sound he raised his hand and the dummy immediately disintegrated, leaving only a smoldering pile of rubble to mark its spot.

The plump wizard placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Mr. Potter you have earned your 'O'. Please feel free to spend the rest of the afternoon at your leisure while I attempt to repair my test."

Harry stepped back onto the platform and exited the enchanted acre the same way he had entered it. Taking a seat under a shady oak tree he watched as Ginny presented her crystal to another of the proctors and began the second phase of her exam. Hermione was no where to be seen, a development that didn't' really surprise Harry. He assumed she wouldn't have had much trouble figuring out her box's protections and must have started the second phase of her exam shortly after him. Before either of them could reappear Ron, his eyebrows and cloak sleeves smoldering, retrieved his crystal from the box and went to wait in line for the next available examiner. Much to Harry's surprise Ginny finished phase two first, in spite Hermione's head start. He stood and waived at her and she started walking towards him. With no small amount of pride, Harry observed she didn't appear to be fazed by the experience. Her hair was slightly mussed and she had a few stains on her robes, but other wise didn't appear to have had any difficulties.

Reaching Harry, Ginny gave him a kiss, "The first pit got me, but I was able to climb out in time to defeat the dummy. Other then that my only problem was the illusion by the creek, It must have been some type of jealousy causing curse, because I saw you swimming with Romilda and it distracted me so much the dueling dummy almost snuck up on me. What did you see for that one?"

Harry smiled, "I never made it that far." Ginny responded with a look of complete disbelief as Harry laughed and explained what had happened. Together the sat back down under the tree to wait for Ron and Hermione. Hermione emerged from the test next, her hair a frizzled mess, but pleased with her results. Ron appeared a short while latter with out a mark on him, having flown through phase two faster then anyone except Harry. However, he was quick to point out that he had actually been the fastest, as he had completed the entire course instead of disabling it.

The following day were the Divination exams allowing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to relax and study for Fridays Charms tests. As with all the exams having both written and practical sections, the written was in the morning followed by the practical after lunch. All four felt they had done well on both portions and split their weekend between relaxing and studying. Monday again found all four with an extra free day as the N.E.W.T.s being administered were in Care of Magical Creatures. Tuesday was Transfiguration and despite one minor slipup, Harry thought he'd done well. Ginny was the only one of the four taking part in Wednesday Astronomy exams and Thursday found all four once again at work with Potions. Harry almost laughed when he was required to brew a Draught of Living Death. With the Half Blood Prince's instructions as fresh in his mind as the day he first read them, Harry completed a perfect potion in honor of the memory of his good friend Severus Snape.

Thursday was the final exam for all four of them and as they exited the greenhouses Ron let out a loud whoop, "Yes! Schools out forever!" Suddenly subdued he added, "Now its time to get on with the rest of our lives."

Ron's celebrations were short lived as Professor McGonagall strode towards them, clearly excited. As soon as she was in hailing distance the Headmistress called out, "Potter, Ms. Weasley, with me please. You have visitors." Harry and Ginny exchanged curious glances with each other and with Ron and Hermione, before leaving to follow Professor McGonagall. She lead them to two empty classrooms on the first floor and ushered Ginny into one and Harry into the other.

Harry exited the room almost two hours later to find Ginny pacing the corridor. She quickly ran to him and jumped into his arms before excitedly asking, "Can I borrow your lawyer for some negotiations?"

"The Harpies?" Harry asked, smiling.

Ginny was beaming, "Yes, among others, but I'm going to go with the Harpies." What about you?"

"Just about everyone else," Harry answered.

"Which club are you going to chose?" Ginny was practically jumping with excitement.

Harry frowned, his brow creased with concern, "I don't know if I'll play for any of them. I'll have to think about it. I love quidditch, but I'm not sure it's what I should be doing with my life."

Ron pestered Ginny and Harry nonstop for the whole evening, trying to find out who their visitors had been. He started again first thing in the morning and continued as they road the carriages to the train station. He relented only when Harry paused prior to boarding the Hogwarts' Express. Harry stood motionless for several seconds as the line grew behind him. Finally Ron asked, "You o.k. mate?"

Shaking his head as if he was recovering from a trance, Harry looked at Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "I was just thinking. This is the last time any of us will ever ride this train. This school has been such a huge part of our lives, its sobering to think we're actually finished." Looking back to Ginny he smiled, "Of course we'll be back here next Wednesday." Ginny returned Harry's smile and jumped on his back. Laughing he gave her a ride to an empty compartment and dumped her into a seat.


	55. The Beginning of The Rest

The Beginning of The Rest

Harry sat in his study; thankful it had been reverted back to its original state and was no longer a wedding planning center. He was going over the last file in a mountain of files that Georgie had dropped off for him on Friday evening. The weekend had been all work and no play, but it had been necessary to prepare him for tomorrow morning's meeting with the goblins, and the transfer of his business holdings to his own control. Closing the folder he gulped down the half cup of cold coffee sitting on his desk and stood to look out the window at the dark street. A couple walked past, hand in hand, and Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven and he debated whether it was too late to drop by the Burrow. Ginny had been just as busy with finalizing the wedding plans as he had been with work, and they hadn't seen each other since kissing good-bye outside King's Cross two days ago. Making up his mind that it couldn't hurt to apparate over and see if any lights were on, he started to turn back towards the room. A slight movement in the gardens across the street caught his eye and he stopped to take a closer look. Unable to make out anything other than shadows he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. However something wasn't sitting right with him and he determined to take a closer look. Putting out the lights he returned to the window and watched the gardens intently. There it was! Another slight movement betrayed the presence of a cloaked figure hiding behind the bushes. Thinking back to the stranger on the underground platform on New Year's Eve, Harry decided there was no time better than the present to find out what was going on. Quickly formulating a plan of action he called out, "Kreacher bring your heaviest frying pan to the study and wait for my return." Harry apparated from his study to a spot directly behind the cloaked figure threw his arms around him and apparated back. Throwing the stranger into a side chair, Harry pressed his wand into his neck and barked, "The lights Kreacher!" The house elf responded immediately and light filled the room. Harry used his wand to flip back the stranger's hood and stared at the person sitting in front of him. Jabbing his wand back into the stranger's neck he asked, "What the hell are you doing snooping around my house?"

Draco Malfoy smirked up at Harry, "Would you mind removing your wand form my neck Potter." By this time Kreacher had reached Harry's side and stood with a cast iron pan lifted over his head, ready to bringing crashing down on Draco should the need arise. "And call off your bloody elf."

"Not bloody likely," Harry snapped back. "Kreacher is his own elf, he just happens to work for me. Now answer my question Malfoy. What are you doing snooping around my house?"

Draco was in a no win situation, if he tried anything the best he could hope for was a welt the size of an egg on the top of his head. Despite this he looked at Harry with a smugness that almost invited a hexing. "If you must know Potter, I wasn't snooping around your house; I was looking out for you."

A Cruciatus curse couldn't have shocked Harry more than Draco's answer. He studied his oldest living adversary's face closely and saw nothing that indicated anything other than sincerity. "Why?"

"I owe you a life debt." Draco paused a moment before adding in an almost shy, barley audible whisper, "And you kept my parents out of Azkaban."

'You owe me two," Harry replied lowering his wand

The smirk returned to Draco's face, "That's by your count."

Harry summoned a chair and took a seat. "You can stand down Kreacher, but please stay here." Turning his attention back to Draco he continued, "As for your parents, I didn't do them any favors. I needed a break and your mother provided it to me in exchange for information on your safety. You can consider us square on that account. I do have two questions though. Were you on the underground platform New Year's Eve, and why do you think I need looking after?"

Draco relaxed, leaned back in his chair, causing the front legs to lift of the floor and crossed his legs. "I have no idea what you're talking about Potter. I was home the entire evening on New Year's. As for the other part it's slightly more complicated." He ran his hand through his silvery hair, took a deep breath and continued. "Look, I know a leopard can't change his spots, as the saying goes, but he can gain a new perspective on things. There are a group of dolts out there that don't seem to realize the whole Dark Lord thing was a mistake. To be totally honest, I agree with them to a certain extent. I agree that attempts should be made to keep pure magical blood pure." Seeing the instant change in Harry's demeanor he waved his hand almost, but not quite, dismissively. "Calm down Potter. I'm not saying mud… that is witches and wizards form none magical families shouldn't be accepted into our society. I'm only saying it's my belief that pure blood should stay pure. I'm even willing to change my definition on what constitutes pure blood. Take you for instance; the Potter's are an old, pure, magical family. Some say older then anyone actually realizes. I'm now willing to accept you as a peer despite you're mother's background."

Harry choked back a nearly overwhelming desire to stand and punch Draco in the nose. As far as he was concerned this enlightened new attitude was a nothing more than a barely discernable, infinitesimal, stutter step forward. Taking a moment to try and look at it through Draco's eyes, Harry realized it was indeed a major shift in perspective and decided a start in the right direction was better than no change at all. "That's all fine and good Malfoy, but it still doesn't explain why you think I need someone to watch over me."

Draco leaned forward allowing the front legs of the chair to bang back to the floor. "It's like this Potter, and please try to keep up, that twit Goyle has formed a new Knights of Walpurgis. Fortunately he's not any smarter now than he was in school and he hasn't been able to attract any noteworthy followers. They claim their intent is to carry on where the Dark Lord left off, but in truth all they really want to do is kill you. Hell, they're not even bright enough to realize that the best way to hurt you would be to go after Granger, or the Weasleys. Anyway, that's where I come in. I've been able to convince them that I what to see you gone as much as they do, that you embarrassed me with your lies about my family and so on." Draco once again noticed the change in Harry's demeanor and once again took steps to assuage his concerns. "I know they aren't lies Potter. It's just a good excuse to gain their confidence, and to that end I've volunteered to watch you and look for any vulnerability that can be exploited. What I'm actually doing is keeping them from learning anything while impressing them with how much effort I'm putting into the task. If they ever should try to mount something I'll be in a position to throw a wrench into the works and hopefully get you some type of warning. After that my debt will be paid and you'll be on your own. Oh, one more thing before you can ask. No, I'm not willing to talk to the Ministry about this. If you want to let others know, that's up to you, but as far as I'm concerned this is strictly between the two of us."

"Actually Malfoy, the Ministry has known since before this past Christmas." Harry half grinned at Draco's surprised expression. "That being the case I think I'll take advantage of my closeness to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to let them know what I've learned and what you're up to. Just so they're not tempted to haul you in for questioning at some point. In the mean time how do you plan on getting word to me if needed?"

"No idea, I guess I'll figure that out when it comes up." Draco snorted and added, "That plan always seemed to work for you."

Harry couldn't help shaking his head and snorting a short laugh himself, "Fair enough then." He stood and Draco stood with him, "Come on, I'll show you out. The garden door from the kitchen is probably the safest, wouldn't you agree?" Draco agreed and Harry, accompanied by Kreacher, escorted him to the kitchen and back garden. Once he had departed Harry turned to Kreacher, "Well Kreacher what do you think about Malfoy's claims?"

The old elf looked at Harry with a contemplative expression, "Kreacher is remembering what Master Potter once told him. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He is thinking Master Potter should be keeping this Malfoy very close indeed."

Harry smiled at the elf, "You might be right. All the same I don't think it would hurt to try and gain a little more information. Kreacher I know it might be tricky given the house elf's code and all, but do you think you could snoop around and try to find some insightful information from the other house elves?"

Kreacher grinned at Harry. "It will require a great deal of treachery, back room dealings and the calling of a few favors. Kreacher is thinking it shouldn't be too difficult."

Knowing he wouldn't appreciate the gesture Harry resisted patting Kreacher on the head, but couldn't suppress a small laugh. "Excellent, I'll try to talk with Mr. Weasley tomorrow and you can start your treachery. After the wedding I don't want you to worry about anything else unless I give you a specific instruction."

The old elf bowed, "Kreacher shall do as Master Potter has instructed."

Harry woke the following morning, took care of the mundane task of shaving and lingered in the shower slightly longer than intended thinking about Ginny. Business in the bath completed, he donned his dress robes and walked to the kitchen. It was going to be a very busy day, followed by what promised to be a very pleasant evening. The first order of business was to meet with his new staff at the suite of offices Georgie had procured for the new world headquarters of Potter Holdings. After that, he and a portion of his staff would apparate to Diagon Alley and meet with the goblins at Gringotts. The schedule then called for a return to the office, however Harry had decided he would make a quick detour to the Ministry and attempt to meet with Mr. Weasley first. After reviewing the general business plan for Potter Holdings and a lunch with his staff, Harry would travel to the Burrow to pick up Ginny. Together they would visit Tonks Law Offices and retain a lawyer to represent Ginny in her negotiations with the Hollyhead Harpies. This was on the advice of Georgie who thought it better the Ginny's affairs remain separated from Harry's business as much as possible. When their business at Tonks Law was completed Harry and Ginny planned on spending the rest of the day together, including an evening on the town. Feeling tired just thinking about it, Harry finished his breakfast, retrieved the files form his study, double checked the location of the office and apprated from Grimmauld Place.

Georgie's directions proved to be spot on and Harry appeared out of thin air, near a small covered car park abutting the building neighboring his new offices. The location was perfect, offering concealment from most prying eyes and the advantage of being able to claim you had just stepped out of the car park should someone happen to be passing by when you suddenly appeared. That combined with the accompanying pop associated with apparating, which undoubtedly would startle any muggle bystanders, was more than sufficient to ensure a visitor's safe arrival. Harry paused to take in his surroundings. The offices were located in a recently renovated section of Fulham, near a bend in the river and within easy walking distance of an underground station. This last detail was necessary to accommodate the muggles that would be working for him. In addition to his accountant, Archie Higgins, they had hired a muggle broker, Blain Reece. For obvious reasons both were from magical families. Archie was, of course, the husband of Melba Prewitt Higgins, while Blain was the son of a squib and the older brother of a witch who had attended school with Bill Weasley. Georgie had also hired a squib, Chelsea Fox to be the receptionist and general office secretary. A wizard named Lewis Chandwick had been hired as a general office worker, and the entire staff would be overseen and organized by his new office manager, Imogene Murphy, a very experienced witch Georgie had succeeded in stealing away from the Ministry. Harry took a moment to look over the building containing his offices. Prior to renovation it had been a warehouse of brick construction. Large windows were evenly spaced along the side and it stood three stories tall, with Harry's offices occupying half the top floor. The only real draw back to the building was its lack of a working fireplace, making inclusion in the floo network impossible. This wasn't really that big an issue, in fact Harry agreed with Georgie that it was actually an asset. It just wouldn't do to be entertaining muggle associates and have someone suddenly step from the fireplace into the room. The only thing suggesting this office was different from any other in the west of London was the occasional owl that would depart, or arrive through a window at the back of the building. Entering the structure Harry passed on the elevator, ascended the stairs and stepped into the entry hall. Taking a deep breath he thought, "It's time to get on with the rest of your life mate. I hope you're ready?" Before pushing open the door and stepping into the suite of offices with a friendly, "Good morning."

Chelsea Fox stood from behind the reception desk, "Good morning Mr. Potter, I'm Chelsea, if you would please follow me I'll show you through to your office." Harry took in the layout of the offices as he crossed the large, open, reception area. Directly behind the reception desk were two spacious conference rooms fronted by glass walls. At the moment the blinds, which could be closed to offer privacy, were open and Harry could see the rooms were furnished in very different fashions. One contained a large, antique, mahogany table surrounded by leather upholstered, mahogany chairs. The other contained a very modern glass topped, stainless steel table flanked by stainless tube chairs, once again upholstered in leather. The door to the corner office on the right of the conference rooms was marked, 'Georgie Simkins'. Harry chuckled slightly upon seeing this and thought to himself, "Well she put this all together, I suppose she deserves a corner office." To the right of Georgie's office was another office and beyond that was a room marked, 'Storage', which seemed abnormally large for an office supply cupboard. Harry surmised the reason for this was because it also contained an owlery. Across the reception from the second office and the storage room were three more offices and finally in the other corner was Harry's office. Chelsea showed Harry in and announced, "I'll just inform the others that you have arrived."

Harry sat behind his desk to take in his surroundings; never in a hundred lifetimes would he have dreamed of having an office like this. It was huge, with two towering windows on each of the exterior walls. The furnishings were very much like the first conference room, which he could access through a door to his left. The desk itself was antique, but made of oak, as was the paneling on the walls. His chair was also oak, upholstered in rich chocolate colored leather and mounted on a wheeled, rotating base. Harry placed his hands on the desk, and spun three times before taking in the rest of the furnishings. A six foot long, three foot high, credenza dominated the wall behind his desk, the wall abutting the neighboring office was covered floor to ceiling by bookshelves, and two wingback chairs, upholstered in the same rich leather as his, sat at a slight angle facing the desk. The only appointments gracing any of the furnishing were a brass banker's lamp with a green glass shade, a leather blotter, and a telephone, on his desk. Harry smiled; imaging the fun he and Ginny would have outfitting the rest of the space. He was rousted from his thoughts by a knock at the open door. Chelsea stepped into the office and announced, "The staff has gathered in your conference room Mr. Potter." Walking into the office, she moved to the conference room door, placed her hand on the knob and continued, "They're ready to meet with you at your leisure."

Harry stood, walked towards Chelsea who opened the door and stepped into the room to meet his full staff for the first time. "Good morning everyone, looks like we'll be having a busy day. Shall we get started?" Harry took his seat at the head of the table and after a brief round of introductions, Imogene began going over the day's schedule. Harry quickly developed the impression that it might be his suite of offices, and that Georgie may have been responsible for almost single handedly pulling everything together, but Imogene was definitely the captain of the ship and within these walls her word was law. He interrupted only once to inform her that he would be stopping by the Ministry after they finished at Gringotts and would then return to the office. This announcement launched a brief flurry of note scribbling before the meeting returned to the prepared agenda. With the briefing complete, Harry, Georgie, Archie, Blain and Lewis retired to Harry's office and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry and his entourage created a dashing image as they marched in formation, with Harry at the lead, straight down the center of the alley. Several passers-by stopped and stared as they approached the steps of Gringotts and the goblins guarding the entrance ceremonially threw the doors open. Entering the bank Harry found himself face to face with a crooked nosed goblin boasting great tuffs of hair growing from his ears. The goblin made a slight bowing motion with his head, "Good morning Mr. Potter. Gringotts is pleased we are able to do business with you this morning, my name is Oughand. Ragnock and four members of the board are waiting for you in the main conference room. Please follow me." Oughand led them behind the counters opposite the entrances to the vaults, down a short corridor, opened a set of double doors and ushered them into the room. In a relatively short amount of time the transaction was completed and Harry was on his way to the Ministry. When he explained the nature of his visit to Mr. Weasley, Arthur immediately cleared his schedule and summoned two of his department heads to join them in his office. After an hour of exchanging information it was agreed that Harry would attempt to maintain a dialogue with Draco Malfoy and would report any new findings directly to Arthur and the head of the Investigation Division. By the time Harry was able to return to his offices the catered lunch was already being served. He settled in to an acceptable meal of baked ham, potatoes and vegetables as the future actions of Potter Holdings were discussed. In the end it was agreed that the only immediate change to be made was for Blair to shift more of the portfolio to the muggle markets, and to establish an account with a muggle bank to make such transactions simpler. It was after three before Harry was finally able to thank everybody for the work they had already done, and express how much he was looking forward to working with them in the future. Before departing he had one more task to complete, taking Georgie to the side he asked a special favor of her.

Georgie looked at Harry and smiled, "I'm not surprised you've made that decision. I'll take care of handling the details for you. After all it's what you're paying me for." Harry thanked her, said goodbye to the room in general, and apparated to the Burrow.

He was halfway up the path leading from the gate to the house when Ginny opened the kitchen door and walked out to meet him. She glanced at her watch and gave him a scornful look, "You're late. Do you think we still have time to drop by Andromeda's offices?" Harry understood her distress and leaned forward to give Ginny a kiss only to be met by a turned head. Ginny folder her arms across her chest, "Is this what I have to look forwarded to then, playing second fiddle to the office?" She again turned her head away from him, not because she was upset as Harry thought, but to hide the impish grin that she could no longer contain.

Harry was shocked by Ginny's behavior, yes he was late, the trip to visit her father had thrown off the whole day's schedule, but he wasn't that late. He looked at Ginny with an expression of disbelief, "You can't be serious. Yes I'm later than I thought I'd be and I'm sorry for that, but something came up at the last minute that set back the whole afternoon."

Ginny could no longer continue the charade; she practically jumped at Harry, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Gotcha," before turning and running towards the house.

She had taken three steps when, without warning, Harry hit her with a Rictusempra charm. Ginny fell to the ground laughing and Harry leapt upon her. Appling the counter charm he pinned her hands over her head and lowered his face to hers, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tickle you again."

A very seductive smile spread over Ginny's face, "Because no one else is home."

Harry arched his eyebrows and grinned, "That is a very good reason." Standing he offered Ginny his hand, "But what about getting you a lawyer?"

Ginny hugged Harry and gave him a lingering kiss before answering, "I took care of it myself, I figured things might take longer than you planned. Besides it's my career, I should be able and willing to handle it on my own. By the way, Andromeda said it was the least we could do, after you stole Georgie away from her."

"Did she?" Harry laughed, while trying to decide if he should take Ginny's news in stride or compliment her for her actions. In the end he did a little of both, "I kind of thought you might have wanted to do it that way all along." As an afterthought he added, "Andromeda was only joking, right?"

Ginny giggled and pushed on Harry's chest, "Of course she was silly." Turning towards the house she looked back over her should. "You coming?"

"Right after you," Harry replied.

Ginny smirked, but kept her thoughts to herself as they entered the house. Later she lay with her head snuggled against Harry's shoulder, her fingers lazily running over his chest. Harry took Ginny's hand in his and raised it to his lips. Ginny smiled at him, "This time next week there will be a ring on that hand."

Harry bolted upright, "Wedding rings! We never bought wedding rings! He looked at Ginny horror struck. She however had an entirely different reaction and was rolled into a ball laughing hysterically. Harry couldn't help seeing the absurdity of the situation and joined her in fits of laughter. When they finally calmed down and his voice returned he said, "Max should be able to help us out; we can pay him a visit in the morning."

Ginny shot Harry a quizzical look, "Max? Let me guess, you have your own personal jeweler to go with everything else."

Harry chuckled, "No, nothing like that. He has a little shop tucked in along side Madam Malkin's. It's where I bought your Valentines necklace."

"I've been wondering about that," Ginny started, absentmindedly running a finger along her neck where the necklace would lay. "How did you manage to do that while you were at school?"

Harry shook his head, "That's my little secret. Let's just say there are ways, and leave it at that."

Ginny was nowhere near willing to leave it at that, but before she could protest Molly shouted up the stairs that she was back from the market. Ginny answered that she'd be right down as soon as she finished dressing for her date with Harry. For his part Harry scrambled to make himself presentable and sheepishly descended the stairs to join Molly in the parlor. If she was surprised to see he had been with Ginny in her room Molly did a good job of not showing it. She also displayed near superhuman willpower by not chuckling at his attempts to appear nonchalant, with his undone tie hanging around the collar of his half buttoned shirt and his cloak draped over his arm. After a brief conversation she excused herself to start dinner, politely refusing Harry's offer of assistance. A short while later Ginny joined him and after exchanging goodbyes with Molly, they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed, wearing the same dazzling blue dress she had worn to his birthday dinner the previous summer, watching him change for their date. He hadn't had time to have a new suit made, or even to shop for one off the rack, however Gladrags had once again come through to save the day. Knowing it might be desirable to have something other than traditional wizard's robes to wear around London; Harry had commissioned two new ensembles prior to the end of the school year. The one he was wearing this evening was dark charcoal in color and the jacket, while not quite muggle in cut was close enough. Who knew, he might even start a whole new fashion trend by wearing it in muggle public. They were both much too young to remember the Nehru jacket craze of the late 1960s, but it had started in a very similar way. At this particular moment however, neither of them was worried about fashion. Ginny was intently watching Harry's reflection in the mirror as he tied his tie. Each time she caught his eyes looking at her she would slowly uncross and cross her legs. Her actions were having the desired result and it wasn't long before Harry gave up on finishing the Windsor knot and turned to face her. "You Ms. Weasley are a teasing temptress."

Ginny rose, walked to Harry and finished his tie for him, "I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Potter." After sharing a prolonged kiss they departed for a dinner cruise on the River Thames followed by a sunset walk along the embankment.

The following morning Harry and Ginny walked past Madam Malkin's and entered a little jewelry shop, causing the small bell above the door to jingle. Ginny immediately found it pleasing, she couldn't quite place it, but she knew she liked this shop and that Harry was right; this would be the perfect place to find their wedding bands. A small pleasant wizard stepped from behind the curtain in back of the counter and exclaimed, "Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I help you with this fine morning?"

Harry smiled and approached the counter, jovially noting, "Max what have I told you about the Mr. Potter? Due to an oversight it's rather last moment, but we need to purchase a set of wedding bands."

Max chuckled softly, "What can I say Harry, it's an old shopkeepers habit. This is rather last moment indeed. The big day is Saturday, is it not? I take it this charming young lady is both your betrothed and the special someone you purchased the necklace for this past Valentines."

"If she's not, you just landed me in a great deal of trouble," Harry chortled, "And yes the wedding is indeed this Saturday. Max this is Ginny, Ginny this is Max."

Ginny smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Max, your work is fabulous."

"The pleasure is all mine Ginny," Max responded with disarming charm. "Now, tell me what type of wedding bands are you two young love birds interested in?"

Ginny glanced at Harry, who differed to her, "I was thinking something in a traditional simple gold band, perhaps with some type of ridge or scroll work along the sides."

"I believe I may have just the thing." Reaching under the counter Max retrieved a tray of gold bands displayed in matched sets. He picked a set and handed rings to Harry and Ginny. "Would this be what you had in mind?"

Ginny turned the ring over in her fingers; it was exactly what she had in mind. A simple solid gold band, with a thin groove cut along each edge. Beaming she turned to Harry, "They're perfect!"

Harry turned to Max, "They're perfect!"

Max clasped his hand together, "Perfect! Now how about personal touches? All my rings are, of course, charmed to fit the wearer. But perhaps you'd like to add an engraving, or an anti-loss charm." Ginny and Harry both agreed that the additional charm and an engraving were excellent ideas and after a brief discussion settled on '_Harry and Ginny, 26 June 1999, True love can conquer all._' Before Max started the engraving, Ginny leaned across the counter and whispered a special request. The jeweler nodded his understand, "That can be done very easily. I take it; it has some special meaning in your relationship." Harry wore a quizzical expression as Ginny confirmed it did and Max used his wand too quickly and professional apply the desired charm and engravings. The tasks complete he placed the rings into boxes and sat them on the counter. "Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

Ginny grabbed Harry's ring and examined it before snapping the box closed and slipping it into her pocket. 'It's perfect Max, thank you. I don't know, what do you think Harry, is there anything else we need today?"

Harry examined Ginny's ring, there was nothing on it other then the requested inscription. Knowing he would have no success getting her to reveal what she had added to his, he closed the box and slipped it into his pocket. "I don't know, maybe something for your mom and dad. It might also be nice to get a little something as a thank you for Ron, Dudley, Hermione and Luna."

Ginny immediately agreed that it was a great idea and in short order Max had helped them select an appropriate gift for all six. For Hermione and Luna they chose simple pearl necklaces that could be worn with their bridesmaid dresses. At Max's suggestion they purchased Molly a necklace made from opals, which were her birthstone. Likewise they decided to present Arthur, Ron and Dudley with birthstone lapel pins, amethyst for Arthur, aquamarine for Ron and, much to Harry's amusement, pearl for Dudley.

With the gifts purchased Harry asked Ginny if she'd like something new for the wedding, suggesting a tiara as an example. She quickly refused, pointing out that she planned on wearing Aunt Muriel's as her something borrowed. When Harry responded with a quizzical expression Ginny rolled her eyes upward in near exasperation, "Surely you've heard the old superstition that a bride should wear something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Aunt Muriel's tiara is my something borrowed. The rose bracelet you gave me is my something old, and my dress is the something new." Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper, "As for the something blue, well, you'll just have to wait to find that out."

Max cleared his throat to discreetly interrupt the private conversation and Harry looked at him with a smile. "I guess this will do it for us today Max. Thank you for all your help."

Max placed the purchases into a bag and handed it to Ginny, "The pleasure was all mine. Thank you very much for coming in this morning and the very best of luck to both of on your big day. Please feel free to stop in again anytime."

Harry led Ginny up the alley as they left Max's shop hand in hand. Just prior to reaching Chloris' Flowering Fancies he stopped outside a photo studio called, In a Flash Magical Memories. "Do you fancy a photo Gin? I know we'll have a ton taken on Saturday, but I think I'd like to get one from today for my office."

Ginny smiled at Harry's reflection in the studio's window, "I think it's a lovely idea, in fact I wouldn't mind getting a copy for myself." Ginny and Harry entered the shop where a tall thin wizard with a beaked nose introduced himself as Sebastian.

Harry introduced himself and Ginny and explained to Sebastian that they'd like to have a quick informal sitting. He was more than happy to comply and ushered them into his studio. After half an hour of posing the session was complete and Ginny asked how long it would be until the photos were ready. Sebastian didn't look up from removing the film his camera, "The proofs will be ready by this time next week. After you select the pictures you'd like prints of, it should only take two or three days to have them ready."

Neither Harry nor Ginny had sat for a professional photographer before and they were both surprised and displeased by this answer. Harry determined to see if he could speed up the process. Walking to the lanky photographer he pressed his right hand into Sebastian's while grasping it firmly with his left. "I'd like to thank you for your time Sebastian. Are you sure there's no way the process could be sped up a tad?"

Harry removed his hands, and Sebastian glanced into his palm before slipping his hand into his pocket. "If you would be so kind as to give me one hour Mr. Potter I'm sure the proofs could be ready and you will be able to have your prints by this afternoon."

"That seems reasonable; we'll see you in an hour then." Harry took Ginny's hand and led her from the studio. Once they were out the door he mumbled, "I really shouldn't have done that. I'm sure he has other customers who will have to wait longer now."

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "It's sweet of you to think that, but it can't be undone now. How much did you give him?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, I just pulled some Galleons from my pocket and slipped them into his hand. Oh well, as you said it can't be undone." Harry looked up and down the alley considering if they should visit George, or perhaps surprise Olivander.

Before he could make the decision Ginny started to speak. "You know it would be much simpler to pack for our honeymoon if I knew where we were going."

"Sorry Gin, but you said you wanted to be surprised," Harry answered with a grin. "I can tell you this much. Pack for someplace warm, maybe include some swimwear."

Ginny frowned, "I need to do some shopping then and I haven't actually signed with the Harpies yet so I don't have my bonus." She looked at Harry with a smile and batted her eyelashes, "Could I trouble you for a small loan?" She looped her arm through Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder, "Plleeeaaaassssseeeeee."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No you can't, but you can allow me to buy you what ever you need."

"That's fine too, our first stop better be Gringotts then." Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and started walking towards the bank.

Her abrupt departure caught Harry slightly off guard and he needed two quick steps to catch up with her. "What happened to the girl who was afraid I was spending too much on her?"

"She's getting used to you having money." Ginny glanced at Harry and then quickly turned her head to hide her expression.

After yesterday's episode in the garden of the Burrow, Harry was on to this game and decided to play along. "That's fine as long as she is willing to except the consequences of spending that money."

Ginny almost laughed but managed to maintain her composure, "And what would said consequences be?"

"Oh, I think she is well aware of what they are," Harry replied with a grin.

Ginny gave up trying to hide her expression and turned her head to look at Harry. "And what if she decides to spend more, just to have to endure more of said consequences?"

Harry sighed and tried to look as if he was resigning himself to some sort of unpleasant fate. "Then I guess I'll just have to live with that. Merlin willing I'll have the strength to complete what must be done."

Ginny gave up all pretense of the charade and chirped a joyous laugh that sounded very like a giggle all grown up. Taking her hand, Harry joined her in the moment of jocularity as they took the steps leading to the bank two at a time. If Ginny was getting used to having Harry spend money on her, Harry was becoming comfortable with his wealth. Surmising she'd see it one day anyway, and being in a bit of a mood to show off, he opted to visit the Potter vault instead of his personal vault. They didn't tarry any longer than needed to refill his purse, but Ginny was suitably impressed by the visit. Until that moment she hadn't really understood just how absurdly large Harry's wealth actually was. However there was something about being in a cavernous space filled floor to ceiling with gold, silver, bronze, jewels and crates containing who knew what, with your fiancée's portrait hanging on the far wall, keeping watch over it all, that drove home the point in no small way. She remained silent for the ride back to the surface and as Harry completed a currency exchange, speaking only after they had returned to the alley and than in a voice barely more than a whisper, "All that is really yours?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, soon to be ours, and it doesn't even include properties and investments."

Feeling faint, Ginny grasped Harry's elbow with both hands to steady herself. Having lived the experience himself, Harry understood how she was feeling and softly guided her up the alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Entering the shop he grabbed a chocolate frog from the shelf and tore it open. Handing it to Ginny he said, "Here, eat this, it really helps."

Ginny accepted the confection and bit off its head. The chocolate immediately started to melt in her mouth and filled her with a soft warmth. She took a second bite and was feeling much better when she suddenly exclaimed, "Its Hermione!" Harry spun expecting to see his friend but saw only the crowded shop and George walking towards them. Ginny realized the misunderstanding and clarified herself. "Not in the store, on the card."

Harry looked down at the chocolate frog card in his hand and watched Hermione's smiling face give him a wink, before laughing and turning away. He turned the card over and read the back, "Hermione Jean Granger, considered by many to be the brightest witch of her age. A founding member of Dumbledore's Army, she joined Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the secret quest to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and is credited with personally destroying one. Her hobbies include knitting hats for elves and reading."

Harry and Ginny were still studying the card when they were joined by George. "Wicked, isn't it. Some kid got you earlier and ran up and the street shouting at his friends about it, but I haven't seen anyone get a Ron or Neville yet. You still have to pay for that by the way."

Harry ignored George's ribbing and looked form the card to Ginny, to George and back to the card. "But how? When they took our pictures they said the cards would be out sometime around July first."

"The hero of the wizarding world but as dense as lead," George teased with a chuckle. "In case you haven't noticed its June twenty-second, it is sometime around July first. So what brings you in today, thinking of buying me out?"

Harry grinned at George, "Potter Holdings buying this dump of a money pit? I don't think so." Ginny laughed as George placed his hands over his heart and stumbled backwards in mock horror. After a few moments conversation, during which George was brought up to speed on the days activities, Harry bought the whole box of chocolate frogs and he and Ginny departed to continue their day on the town. Their first stop was, In a Flash Magical Memories, were they each picked out a proof they wanted made into a larger print. Following a quick lunch, they departed Diagon Alley for the boutiques of west London to shop for Ginny's honeymoon wardrobe. The trip was a smashing success with Harry even making a few purchases of his own. By the time of their late afternoon return to the photo studio, he was laboring under the burden of several bags, vowing to learn how to cast a proper undetectable expansion charm.

* * *

_A/N: A very special thank you goes out to Epeefencer for kindly allowing the use of Max's Jewelry store in this chapter. Check out his stories sometime._


	56. Finally!

**Finally!**

Harry whistled a tune of his own creation as he entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and dropped his haversack and a large carpet bag on the floor next to the table. The latter had started life hundreds of years earlier as part of an elegant Persian rug, but was now old, faded and threadbare. Harry had spotted it in the window of the junk shop just prior to leaving Diagon Alley the previous evening, had immediately considered it a perfect bag for extended trips and purchased it on the spot. Sitting down he poured himself a cup of coffee as Kreacher unceremoniously dumped two soft-boiled eggs with toast soldiers in front of him. Harry looked at him and tried not to smile, the old elf had been quite put out upon discovering that Harry had packed his own bag and was clearly still in a bit of a foul mood. His current state of being reminded Harry of the old Kreacher, the difference being of course that the new Kreacher was put out by not being able to serve Harry as opposed to having to serve him. Determining to try and patch things over, Harry used his knife to break the top off the first egg and dipped a finger of toast into it, allowing the warm yoke to infuse the bread. After taking a bite he looked towards Kreacher, "The eggs are perfect as always Kreacher." The old elf turned his head towards Harry and nodded in acknowledgment. Not satisfied, Harry tried a new tack. "Kreacher, after you retrieve Ginny's bags from the Burrow how will you be traveling to the villa? Will you apparate? I know elfish powers are different then wizard powers, but it does seem to be a very long trip to make by apparating."

Kreacher turned to face Harry, he would never admit it aloud, but, as had been the case with Master Regulus, he found Harry's interest in the ways of elves to be a welcome change from other witches and wizards. "To a wizard it would appear to be apparition; however the simple truth is that Master Potter has instructed Kreacher to do the task and Kreacher will do it. That is really the only way it can be explained."

Harry already knew this of course, and nodded his head knowingly. "That truly is incredible Kreacher, Ginny and I will have to use a Portkey to make the trip. It's a shame more witches and wizards don't take the time to try and understand the ways of elves. It could be beneficial to both species."

"Kreacher is supposing most witches and wizards are not as wise as Master Potter and is reluctantly agreeing that if he feels the need to pack his own bag, it is Master Potter's business and Kreacher should not be feeling put out." For a moment Harry feared that Kreacher might try to punish himself for his earlier actions, but much to his relief the elf merely started croaking an old song and went back to his work.

Harry finished his breakfast and slid the strap of his haversack over his shoulder. "Well Kreacher, I'm off to the office for a couple of hours and then it's on to Hogsmeade. I'll see you there sometime tomorrow." Once Kreacher had acknowledged his departure, Harry spun and was gone.

At about the same time Harry was entering the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Ginny was entering the kitchen of the Burrow. She placed two small handbags on the table and gave her mother a hug. "Morning Mum, breakfast smells divine, as always."

Walking to the stove she helped herself to the pancakes and bacon being kept warm on the back burner as Molly eyed the bags sitting in front of her. "Good morning Dear, is that really all you're going to be packing for your honeymoon?"

Ginny giggled as she took a seat at the table and started spreading butter across her pancakes. "Undetectable expansions charms, Hermione taught me. Did you know she packed almost everything for the horcrux hunt in the small handbag she was carrying at Bill and Fleur's wedding? I'm not nearly that proficient yet, but trust me; those two bags are filled to the gills. I couldn't pack any more if I was to use a steamer trunk. Of course Harry is only bringing an unmodified carpet bag. He seems to think all he'll need is a few clean shirts and a daily change of underwear."

Molly smiled, "You're lucky, several young men his age wouldn't even find that to be a necessity. Take the majority of your brothers for example."

"What about Ginny's brothers?" Ron yawned; entering the kitchen right on queue. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip before setting the mug on the table and going to retrieve his breakfast from the stove. Returning to the table he sat down and shifted in his chair mumbling, "I really need to put on clean briefs after my shower today."

Ron looked on with a bemused expression as Molly and Ginny broke into fits of laughter. Still smirking at her brother, Ginny reached into the back pocket of her jeans, "I have something for you Ron." She slid her hand across the table and removed it to reveal his chocolate frog card. Harry just happened to get Hermione yesterday and bought the rest of the box to look for the rest of them.

"Aces!" Ron exclaimed, picking up the card to watch his own face turn from profile to front on and nod at him. Turning the card over he read the back. Ronald Bilius Weasley, a lifelong supporter of the Chudley Cannons and rumored to have a pygmy puff tattoo. A founding member of Dumbledore's Army, he joined Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on the secret quest to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes and is credited with personally destroying one. His hobbies include playing quidditch and wizard's chess.

Ron cast a disparaging glance at Ginny, "Have you read this?" Ginny smirked and nodded yes, prompting a frown from Ron, "I should hex you for starting that rumor. In fact, if I can find out for certain whether it was Harry or Hermione who shared this little nugget they'll be chirping like a bird for a week."

Molly reached over and took the card from Ron, "This is a very nice photo." Turning the card over she read the back before looking back at him, clearly trying not to laugh. "Ronald, you will not hex your friends for spreading harmless rumors. It is only a rumor, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Ron groused, burying his face in his hands. Looking up he asked Ginny, "You said Harry found Hermione's and bought the whole box, do you have the others with you?"

Ginny nodded, "He found a couple of complete sets." She slid three more cards to Ron who immediately looked them over. The first featured a picture of Harry wearing a somber expression and no glasses. As Ron watched Harry slid his glasses on his face and smiled. Turning the card over, Ron read the back. Harry James Potter, known as the boy who lived and also a Tri-Wizard champion. A founding member of Dumbledore's Army, joined by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley on the secret quest to destroy the Dark Lord's Horcruxes. He vanquished the Dark Lord in single combat at the Battle of Hogwarts. His hobbies include quidditch and looking after his godson.

Ron next looked at Hermione's card, before looking at Neville's. Before turning it over he glanced at Neville smiling and waving at the camera. The back read, Neville Frank Longbottom, Associate Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A founding member of Dumbledore's Army, he was an organizer of the Hogwarts resistance during the final months of the Second War against Evil and is responsible for the dramatic destruction of the Dark Lord's final Horcrux. His hobbies include herbology and dancing.

"Well these are all just fine," Ron scowled, "Not a mention of a pygmy puff in the lot." Ron shuffled through the cards one more time, "Although I'm willing to bet Harry wasn't overly thrilled with the whole, 'boy who lived', line."

"He didn't really care for the Tri-Wizard mention either," Ginny added by way of a confirmation. "But he says it's the truth of history and he won't try to change it just because he's on the winning side, and that in a few hundred years it will all just be 'Babbitty Rabbitty' or 'The Deathly Hallows' anyway." Ginny gave Ron a knowing wink, "You know, just another children's story or some old legend, so why get worked up about it."

Ron gave his chocolate card one more look, "I guess he's right, but then again it's easy to be all magnanimous and stoic when your old legend will be the knight in shining armor kind, instead of having a little girl's itty bitty cutesy pet inked on your backside."

Ginny started to laugh and was about to tease Ron further when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ron welcomed the interruption, went to open the door and froze with his mouth agape. Ginny and Molly both heard Hermione's voice asking, "Can I come in Ron?"

Ron stood staring at Hermione, seemingly glued to the spot in front of the door. Finally finding his voice he managed a single emphatic, "Wow!"

Molly and Ginny heard Hermione giggle and ask, "So do you like it then?"

Ron just stood in the door nodding and babbling, "Well yes, be a fool not to, I mean I'm a bloke who has eyes. I mean, wow! Of course I do. I mean you told me you were going to. But, well, Wow! I mean I never dreamed it would look so good. Wow!"

Ginny had grown tired of trying to guess what her brother was rambling on about and pleaded, "For goodness sakes Ron, will you please step aside and let the rest of us see what you're on about."

"What's that?" Ron inquired, turning to look over his shoulder at his sister. "Oh, right of course." Ron stepped to the side allowing Hermione access to the house. She timidly entered the kitchen, with an almost embarrassed expression on her face, hands held in front of her waist.

Hermione's once long bushy brown hair had been cropped into a short pixie cut. With a nervous giggle she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head to the side.

Ginny jumped up and ran to give her friend a hug, "It looks great! I told you it would!"

Molly was the next to reach Hermione and comment on how great her new hair style looked. Feeling slightly out of place as the three women exchanged hair and beauty ideas, Ron slipped from the kitchen to wash up and finish packing for the trip to Hogsmeade. By the time he made his way back downstairs Kreacher had arrived to gather Ginny's bags and had departed for the villa. Ron entered the kitchen to a speculative conversation about where Harry could be taking Ginny for their honeymoon. Other then being able to guess that it was someplace warm, based on what Harry had told her to pack, Ginny still had absolutely no idea of the destination. What she didn't know was that all three others in the room knew exactly where the secret destination was. Ron and Hermione, because Harry had shared all his correspondence with them, Molly because Harry had asked Arthur for help in approving a portkey, and as everyone knows, if the husband knows, the wife knows.

Harry arrived shortly before eleven-thirty, dressed in what he described as business casual. He was wearing the second jacket Gladrags had made for him, this one navy blue. It topped a pair of tan slacks and a light blue oxford with the first three buttons undone. Harry took one look at Hermione's new hairdo and simply said, "Wow."

Hermione blushed slightly and glanced down, before replying, "Thank you. You look very, um… nice yourself."

Ron and Ginny both cleared their throats and announced, "We're right over here you two," prompting chaste smiles from Hermione and Harry.

Harry walked to Ginny and gave her a lingering kiss before announcing, "And you look as lovely as ever."

Ginny responded by giving Harry another kiss and noting, "Hermione's right you do look very nice. In fact I may even go so far as to say wow. It's o.k. by the way; she does look stunning. I don't blame you for noticing. I think poor Ron almost had a crisis when he showed her in."

Molly soon announced that lunch was ready and they settled into a simple meal of cheese sandwiches and fresh fruit. As a beverage Molly served something she'd seen in the latest 'Witches Weekly', explaining it was very popular over in the United States, tea, sweetened and chilled over ice. She said she'd been very curious about trying it and wanted all their honest opinions. Compared to the tepid, leaf strewn, leftovers he'd been allowed to drink at the Dursley's, Harry actually found it to be delightful. Hermione, took a cautious sip, wrinkled her nose and declared it interesting. Ginny took a more generous first taste, sat the glass back on the table and announced the experiment a failure. Ron knocked back his whole serving at one go and asked Hermione if he could finish hers, seeing as she didn't seem to be fond of it.

After lunch Harry took Ginny to the side and whispered a brief bit of news to her. Ginny's smile grew as she listened and when Harry finished she threw her arms around his neck, kissed him and announced that she felt it was a great idea. As the others looked on with mild curiosity, Harry announced that their departure for Hogsmeade would be delayed briefly while he and Ginny took care of some last minute business. Slightly more than an hour later Harry and Ginny returned, smiling broadly and refusing to tell anybody what they had been up to.

The time of departure finally at hand, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows to Molly; walked to the garden gate and apparated to Hogsmeade. As agreed prior to departure, the four appeared midway along the road leading from Hogsmeade Station to The Three Broomsticks. Harry looked from his left to his right and grinned as it became clear they each had their own definition of what midway along the road meant. The quartet was spread along one hundred yards of the thoroughfare and had to quickly regroup before proceeding to the Inn.

It was well past the lunch rush and Harry couldn't help noticing that compared to a Hogsmeade weekend the establishment was very empty. Only two tables were occupied and a lone wizard sat at the bar, a half eaten roast beef sandwich and nearly empty pint of honey mead sitting in front of him. Madam Rosmerta looked up as Harry approached and smiled broadly, "Ah, Harry, so good to see you again. Here for the keys to Hillside Cottage, I take it."

"I am indeed," Harry answered, giving the room one more sweeping glance. "How's business been? Looks a little slow in here right now."

Rosmerta shrugged as she turned to retrieve the keys and a sheet of parchment from a cubby above the cash box. "Things always slow down some when the school is out, but this is pretty much normal for midweek after lunch. It will start picking back up again in an hour or so." She turned and laid the key and parchment on the bar. "Things will be hopping this weekend though, thanks to this little do of yours. I don't think there's a room to be had in the whole of the village, even Aberforth says he's booked full on Friday night."

"And I'll bet somebody's wife is really giving them the business, for waiting until the last minute and only being able to book a room at The Hog's Head," Harry joked, giving Ginny a wink. He signed the agreement that would allow Gringott's to transfer funds from his account to pay for three nights in Hillside Cottage and Madam Rosmerta handed him the key. Promising they'd be back for dinner the four friends left the inn and set off for the last building in the village. The cottage was aptly named, being quite literally built into the side of the hill and when not being rented to assorted tourists, or wedding parties, served as the vacation home for a family from Manchester. The front had the appearance of a typical, two story, eight room, eighteenth century cottage, with the exception of the roof being the hill. The interior consisted of a kitchen, dining room, parlor and study on the ground floor with four bedrooms and two baths on the upper level. All the rooms at the back of the house had enchanted windows, creating the illusion that they faced the open highlands instead of the earth of the hill. The plan called for Harry and Ron to share a room with Dudley when he arrived tomorrow evening, and for Hermione and Ginny to share one with Luna. Another of the rooms would be used by Molly and Arthur, while the fourth was reserved for Aunt Petunia who would be arriving with Dudley. Harry still couldn't quiet believe she was actually coming and had to admit to having some concerns about her spending two nights in the house, but knew it was much preferred to having her stay in The Three Broomsticks or even worse, The Hogs Head.

With the lodging taken care of the next stop was Hogwarts. Before the end of the school year Harry had requested the use of Professor Dumbledore's pensieve for the wedding ceremony, and once he had explained his plan Professor McGonagall had immediately agreed. This afternoon's task was for Harry and Ginny to donate selected memories, so Ron and Hermione could practice the appropriate incantations. The Headmistress had already moved the pensieve to the great hall and welcomed her former charges with open arms. Along with Professor Gleichman, she stayed to help Hermione and Ron perfect their technique. They practiced through the dinner hour, prompting Harry to offer treating everyone to a meal at The Three Broomsticks. His invitation was gladly accepted and the six of them were soon sitting at a back table sharing a meal with a very different atmosphere than it would have had just a few short days before. Harry was amazed how easily they all seemed to make the transition from students and teachers to friends. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that Minerva and Madelhari had spent the past year treating him as more friend than student, even when they had found it necessary to respond to his violations of school rules. Conversely he had come to think of them as mentors and trusted confidantes more than professor. With dinner complete, coffee and pudding was ordered and the congenial conversation continued well into the night.

Madelhari ordered a round of peppermint schnapps, a first for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Finishing hers, Ginny noted it would be good with hot chocolate, prompting Madelhari to reply, "It is very good with hot chocolate." A twinkle flashed across her eye as she winked before adding, "Especially after flying a late January match in the lovely English weather."

At first Ginny took the old Prussian witch's comments as a reference to her upcoming career with the Harpies. However something in its delivery indicated a different meaning and the young redhead studied her closely. As Ginny ran Madelharie Gleichman's name through her mind a light of understanding began to dawn. At first she mumbled to herself in a voice so low now one else could hear, "It couldn't be, could it?" Addressing her ex Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Ginny whispered, "Madie Gleeman?" Professors McGonagall and Gleichman both smiled and nodded yes. Ginny's face lit up like she was a six year old on Christmas morning, "How could I have been so dense all year? Of course it's you! Do the rest of you realize who we've been spending our evening with?

"Of course we do," Ron replied. "The Headmistresses of Hogwarts and the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor."

Ginny's smile was contagious and the others were all beaming with her as she responded, "Well yes, but it's much more than that. These two ladies are Nervy McGonagall and Madie Gleeman, The only two chasers ever, in the whole of Quidditch League history, to each score one hundred and fifty or more goals for the same side during the same season, and they didn't just do it once, they did it on two separate occasions."

The revelation generated a great deal of excitement among the group however Hermione found she was puzzled by the pseudonym that Professor Gleichman had played under. Grasping a pause in the conversation she began, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but one thing is confusing me. I understand how Minerva lead to the nickname of Nervy, and I can see how Madelhari became Madie, but why Gleeman instead of Gleichman?"

Madelhari Gleichman smiled as she answered, "It's quite simple really. It was shortly after the second muggle world war and Albus Dumbledore's defeat of the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald. The club management thought Madie Gleeman might sound a little less Teutonic and go over better with the supporters."

Ginny and Hermione immediately looked to Harry and exchanged a relieved glance when it became clear the mention of Dumbledore and Grindewald hadn't affected him in an outwardly negative manner. What neither of them could see was the brief inward conflict he endured, recalling what he'd learned of that summer, years ago, when the two great wizards had actually started to plot a search for the Deathly Hallows and the subjugation of muggles. Reminding himself Dumbledore had endured great personal suffering because of that short comradeship; Harry pushed the thoughts from his mind and rejoined the conversation displaying nothing but a general air of congeniality.

Molly Weasley arrived at Hillside Cottage the following morning to find Harry in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Ginny and himself. Taking a seat at the table she accepted a cup of coffee, but politely declined his offer of eggs and sausage, explaining she had eaten before departing the Burrow. Ginny soon joined them, giving her mother a hug and Harry a kiss, before tucking into her meal and declaring it as good as any her mom had ever made. This diplomatic declaration was greeted by small laughs from both Harry and Molly who teased her by insisting she tell the truth, promising they were willing to live with the answer. Ginny steadfastly maintained she could find nothing to differentiate this breakfast from any her mom had made and was spared additional ribbing by Kreacher's timely arrival. Molly and the Elf departed straightaway for the school to oversee the decorating of the Great Hall, and to check with the kitchen concerning the reception dinner. As Ron and Hermione had departed earlier to practice with the pensieve, Harry and Ginny found themselves alone to clean up the kitchen. Forgoing the use of magic, the young lovers set about completing the task by hand and were soon standing shoulder to shoulder at the sink. Ginny playfully bumped Harry with her hip and he responded by flicking water from the basin towards her face. With neither of them really sure how it happened, they soon found themselves laughing and chasing each other around the kitchen table. Catching Ginny off guard, Harry suddenly put an end to the chase by leaping across the table, and gathering her into bear hug, before throwing her over his shoulder. Ginny screamed, laughed, pounded his back and unconvincingly demanded he put her down. Laughing himself, Harry ignored her pleas, carried her from the kitchen to the parlor and deposited her on the sofa. Looking down at Ginny's grinning face, Harry grinned himself. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

The rest of the morning passed much too quickly for Harry's and Ginny's liking and the rest of their group soon returned for lunch. Ron and Hermione triumphantly announced that they had mastered the pensieve and were fully ready to play their part in Saturday's ceremony. While lunch was being enjoyed in Hillside Cottage, a silver Citroen Xsara was making its way north across the English countryside. Petunia Dursley sat tight lipped with her hands folded firmly in her lap as the young blond witch in the back seat continued an endless commentary on the passing scenery. It wasn't Luna's lighthearted chatter that had Petunia on edge, she had met Dudley's girlfriend prior to this trip and, as much as it would have shocked most people to learn, found her to be refreshingly delightful. She had even gone so far as to joke with her son about the complete mental breakdown Luna would cause his father to suffer if they should ever be introduced. No, what had Petunia Dursley concerned as the little car sped north was the thought of once again meeting her nephew. This time in a setting where she would not have the ability to leave when faced with the awkwardness of conversation. Dudley glanced at his mother as he drove and spoke in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry Mum, Harry is very pleased you're attending the wedding and he's just as nervous about meeting you as you are about meeting him." Petunia looked at her son and nodded before returning her attention to the road ahead of them, her mind lost in a fog of uncertainty and apprehension.

Shortly before dinner, a commotion along Hogsmeade's main street, accompanied by the honking of a car's horn, announced that Luna and the two Dursley's had arrived. Joined by the others, Harry rushed from the cottage to greet them. He gave his cousin and Luna a hug before moving on to his aunt. As the others, with the exception of Luna who was holding Dudley's hand and seemed to be studying the village roof tops, looked on with varying degrees of concern, Harry and Petunia stood facing one another. With a degree of uncertainty he found very unnerving, Harry tentatively extending his hand towards his aunt, "Aunt Petunia, thank you for coming."

Petunia looked from Harry's eyes to his hand and back, before raising her hand to his, "Thank you for inviting me."

For many long moments aunt and nephew stood, hands locked, staring at one other. As Harry stood in front of Petunia he searched his mind trying to remember the last time they had shared any type of physical contact and, as much as he wished it to be different, couldn't recall a single time they had willing touched one another. Studying his aunt's face, he thought he saw the welling of a tear in her eyes and instinctively pulled her into a hug. Rather then pull back, Petunia shocked everybody by throwing her arms around Harry and weeping openly. In whisper so soft that Harry almost didn't hear it she said, "I am sorry."

In what he found to be a draining, difficult, gut wrenching and at the same time liberating experience, Harry choked back the lump of emotion blocking his throat to reply, "I forgive you."

It wasn't reconciliation; the wounds were far too numerous and deep for it to be that easy. However it was a start. The six simple words, three from each, spoken with honesty and sincerity, had lifted a burden from both Harry's and Petunia's heart, making room for the long process of healing to begin.

Time seemed to stand still as aunt and nephew stood embracing, neither sure what to do next. It was Molly who showed the way forward. Drying her own eyes, she slipped her kerchief back into the sleeve of her blouse and strode forward to place a hand on each of their shoulders. "Kreacher will have dinner on the table by know. What say we move inside, have a pleasant meal and gather ourselves?" The words had a calming effect on Petunia, hinting at the normalcy she had so long tried to maintain. For Harry's part, he was just glad to be moving forward and bent to pick up his aunts bag. Molly stopped him at once and called Ron over, "Please take Mrs. Dursley's bag to her room and then show Dudley to yours. Ginny please show Luna to your room. Then all of you can join us in the dining room." Looking very like a mother hen she ushered the others into the house, pausing at the door to cast a protective charm over Dudley's car, before hurrying to the kitchen. Any lingering awkwardness quickly subsided and everyone settled into what turned out to be a very pleasant evening. Petunia did her best to remain calm when Kreacher made his first appearance and by the end of dinner was paying him no more, or less, attention then anyone else in the cottage. She also quickly put an end to Molly referring to her as Mrs. Dursley, insisting that she be called Petunia. By the time the sun was setting she and Molly drew up chairs in the front garden and chatted amicably, watching the three young couples as they walked towards the village.

Friday dawned gray, with a heavy mist hanging over the hills surrounding Hogsmeade. Ginny immediately feared it was an ominous sign that the weather would be bad for the wedding. With very limited success Molly and Hermione repeatedly tried to assure her tomorrow's weather would be fine. In the end it was Petunia, who pointed out the weather forecast called for clear skies, and Luna, who noted that cat siths flee approaching rain and she had seen one scampering across the village roof tops just the previous evening, who succeeded in allying her fears. After breakfast the ladies all walked the short distance to Gladrags to accept delivery of Hermione's and Luna's dresses.

Left to their own devices Harry, Ron and Dudley decided to take a hike in the hills above Hogsmeade. As they walked Harry expressed his surprise with how well Aunt Petunia seemed to be fitting in. Dudley shared that ever since Harry's wedding invitation had arrived; she had expressed an increased interest in his and Harry's relationship and had given him and Luna her complete blessing. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, had changed very little and was becoming increasingly convinced that his wife had gone completely loopy. As lunch time neared the three of them turned to head back towards the cottage and were soon ducking for cover as a spell thundered over their heads, exploding on the ground in front of them in a tower of orange and red flame. Rolling over and drawing his wand, Harry rose to a knee looking for the source. "What in Merlin's name are you two doing? You almost got yourselves blown out of the sky! Where have you flown in from then?"

Harry pocketed his wand and stood smiling as Seamus and Dean drifted to a laugh filled landing. Dismounting his broom Seamus accepted Harry's extended hand, "Whitehaven. We met there last night. I don't know what you're so worked up about mate. It was just an exploding thunder effect."

"What somewhat like this?" Ron responded, firing snapping purple sparks at Dean's and Seamus' feet, causing them both to jump back.

"O.k., o.k., truce," Dean laughed, holding his hands over his head. Together the five of them made their way down from the hills to the village, saying goodbye at Hillside Cottage as Dean and Seamus continued on to the Hog's Head. But not before receiving a fair amount of teasing from Harry and Ron for waiting too long to reserve a room. They responded in their own defense by claiming they liked Aberforth and enjoyed dirty sheets.

After lunch Molly and Kreacher departed for the Hogwarts quidditch pitch to oversee the installation a massive marquee by Millamant's Magic Marquees. They were joined by Petunia who was genuinely thrilled to be able to visit the school for the first time. It had been Ron's idea to surprise Ginny and Harry by holding the reception on the pitch and to that end they had each been told it would be by the lake. By mid-afternoon Kreacher, Molly and Petunia returned to the cottage and with Arthur's arrival a short time later everyone departed for the great hall and a quick rehearsal. Returning to the village Harry found the men dragging him towards The Three Broomsticks while the ladies continued to hustle Ginny towards Hillside Cottage. At approximately the same time Harry entered the back room of the Inn, to the cheers of male friends and soon to be family; Ginny entered Hillside Cottage to a boisterous welcome from female friends and family. By the time Arthur ushered the boys home from the bachelor party only a few stragglers remained from the bridal shower. Having been the subject of repeated toasts, Harry was in no shape to be good company and only just managed to tell Ginny goodnight before climbing the stairs and pouring himself into bed.

Harry awoke late the following morning to Ron pushing on his shoulder, "Hey wake up you great lump. Mom says you need to get down to the kitchen and have breakfast. Says there's no way she's going to let you leave for the school without having at least one good meal."

Harry wanted to protest he didn't need to eat, but Ron had taken his argument away from him by quoting Molly. Not having bothered to undress the previous evening he pushed himself out of the bed and dragged himself to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of juice Harry gulped it down and started spreading marmalade on toast. Leaning forward he rested his forehead against his hand and started to slowly eat. Finishing the toast, Harry found he was feeling slightly better and slowly started in on the eggs and bacon Kreacher slide in front of him. Glancing at the elf, Harry had to smile. Kreacher was wearing a freshly laundered white t-shirt with a black cummerbund and a black bow tie. "You're looking well dressed for the occasion Kreacher. You will be at the wedding today, right?"

The elf started washing the dishes of those who had eaten earlier, "There will be much to oversee, Kreacher shall be there."

"Look at me Kreacher." Kreacher turned to face Harry and Harry smiled at him. "I know you'll be at the school overseeing the reception. What I want to know is will you be at the wedding ceremony itself? It would mean a great deal to both Ginny and I if you were."

A house elf receiving an invitation to an event being held by its master was not unprecedented, but it was something Kreacher had never experienced before. He struggled with emotions he was not accustomed to feeling, finally managing to croak out, "Kreacher is honored and will be there."

Harry had learned not to make any more of these moments with Kreacher than necessary and merely responded, "Good, there will be a seat for you in the front row," before going back to eating his breakfast. With his meal completed Harry was feeling much better and responded to Arthur's good natured teasing, that he had better get a move on if he wanted to shave and shower before it was time to leave for the school, with a jaunty, "Aye, aye skipper." Taking the stairs two at a time he alighted on the upper landing with a playful bound and decided that wishing Ginny a good morning was in order. Walking to the girl's room he knocked once and called out, "Is everyone decent?"

His query was answered by unintelligible whispers and the sound of feet scuffling over the floor. The door opened just far enough to allow Hermione to slip out, "Um, you can't see Ginny until the ceremony. Sorry." She slipped back into the room and closed the door behind her. Harry stared at the wooden barrier in disbelief as the unmistakable sound of a lock clicking over added a final emphasis to Hermione's words.

Harry turned towards his room to find Ron leaning against the door jam, a huge grin plastered across his face. "I could have told you mate. Ginny is very serious about all those old wives tales, or superstitions, or whatever you want to call them. There's no way you'll manage a glimpse of her today before Dad is walking her down the isle."

Pushing past Ron, Harry grabbed his towel and spit kit, "Well that's just barking. I mean, I get that it's the brides big day, but isn't my big day as well?"

Ron snorted a brief laugh, "You'll get no argument from me mate. Unfortunately there's hundreds of years worth of tradition fighting against you, and don't even think about telling me you don't respect tradition. Not when I've seen you laid out on a stretcher refusing to touch the Quidditch Cup before it was presented to the team captain."

A half grin decorated Harry's face, leaving little doubt he agreed with Ron, but wasn't willing to admit it publicly. Making his way out of the room he announced, "I'll be in the bath and I still think it's barking."

Shortly before noon Harry announced that he was tired of sitting around the cottage and wanted to leave for the school. The truth be told, he hadn't been able to actually sit since finishing his shower and everyone else was growing tired of his pacing. Consequently no one protested when he, Ron and Dudley piled into Dudley's Citroen and drove off. Reaching The Three Broomsticks Dudley turned left towards the edge of the village instead of continuing on towards the school, replying to Ron and Harry's inquirers concerning their destination with a simple, "You'll see." After driving about fifteen minutes he pulled over in a large open field and turned to face Harry. "You want to try learning how to drive? I figure it'll be a good way to kill some time." Harry jumped at the chance and by the time they returned to Hogsmeade it was with him behind the wheel. Giving the horn two quick beeps, Harry raced past The Three Broomsticks, slid left around the corner, roared past the station and down the road leading to the school. Racing through the gates, around the lake and up the hill, Harry entered the courtyard off the main entrance, turned the wheel hard right and yanked up on the hand break, bringing the little silver car to a sliding stop. "My poor car!" Dudley exclaimed with mock horror. "I didn't think it could do half that."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron added once he caught his breath and found his voice. "Is there nothing involving speed and reflexes that you're not a natural at?"

Harry smirked, "Maybe I should take up rally car racing."

"I don't think you'd be terrible at it," Dudley smiled, clapping him on the back.

At the same moment Harry was racing back into Hogsmeade, the rest of the occupants of Hillside Cottage were preparing to board two carriages for their own trip through the village. The sounds of a honking horn and revving engine reverberating through the air startled all six of them.

"What in Merlin's name is that!" Molly asked as she eyed the dust cloud rising from beyond the station.

"It's a muggle auti-moble." Arthur answered, "And one traveling pretty damn fast at that."

"I'm afraid that would be my son and his car." Petunia replied with pursed lips.

"I don't think so," Ginny added. "It may be Dudley's car, but something tells me it's Harry driving it."

"Harry!" The others all replied.

Hermione spoke for the rest of them when she asked, "But Harry doesn't drive, does he?"

"He has had enough time to pick up on it since they left," Luna observed. "As much as I admire my Duddud it does seem rather more like Harry's style."

As Luna was making her observations Minerva McGonagall was running down the stairs leading from the main entrance of Hogwarts. She didn't know much about muggle transport, but she knew the person sitting behind the wheel was the one in charge of it. As the three boys climbed from the car she called out, "Potter! Just what on earth do you think you're doing?"

Harry closed the driver's side door, "Arriving ahead of the bridal party so we can be safely sequestered away from any possible contact prior to the ceremony."

The Headmistress continued to walk towards them as she spoke, "That is all well and good. However, was it necessary to do so with so much bravado?"

In a gesture that clearly said this is me we're talking about, Harry held his arms at his side, slightly extended from his waist; his hands turned palms up, smiled and simply answered, "Professor?"

Minerva couldn't help smiling herself, "Get inside Harry. Neville is waiting to show you through to the antechamber." Ron and Dudley joined Harry, and as the started walking towards the steps Minerva ran her hand across the cars roof. None of them could be certain, but all three swore it sounded as if she said, "Vroom, vroom."

Reaching the top of the steps Harry, Ron and Dudley were all surprised by a series of bright flashes. As they blinked in response Thaddeus Rowen rushed forward from his place between the Daily Prophet photographer and the wedding photographer Molly had hired for the day, with his had outstretched. "Harry, so good to see you, thank you very much for offering me the exclusive opportunity to report on yours and Ginny's wedding. Two full pages have been reserved for the story in tomorrows Prophet, with more room available if needed. The presses are even being held until I can return and file my column."

Inwardly Harry flinched. He knew people would want to see photos and read the details, but two full pages, with more available if needed? Was that much really necessary? Outwardly he grasped the reporters hand firmly, "It is my pleasure to have you here Thad. I know I can count on you to cover the story with the proper degree of decorum." Continuing on to the entry hall they stopped briefly to chat with Dean and Seamus, who along with George and Neville would be ushers for the day and who, unlike the groom and his party, had managed to arrive the requested one hour prior to the service.

After some good natured ribbing over their tardiness, Neville was finally able to get Harry to move along and as they walked through the great hall, Harry looked around, taking in all the details. True he had seen it just the previous evening, but it now looked very different with the placement of the fresh floral arrangements. As always the ceiling was enhanced to display the outside sky and soft white clouds drifted against a backdrop of azure blue. The house tables had been removed, replaced by row upon row of white chairs. A large aisle dissected the middle of the rows with two smaller aisles running down the side. The house banners which hung suspended in midair for the annual feasts had been replaced by banners of white silk, each monogrammed with silver and gold, interlocked H & G. At the front of the hall a simple platform covered with white carpet, stood a mere foot higher then the floor, with single step running along the front of it. Centered on the platform the pensieve topped a simple white marble pedestal. Two string quartets, one on each side of the platform, sat tuning their instruments in preparation for the ceremony. Everywhere Harry looked there were daffodils and honeysuckle. Great bunches all but covered the side walls, massive bouquets filled the platform and each row along the center isle was marked by a floating arrangement of daffodils that he had been told was identical to Ginny's bouquet. Reaching the antechamber Harry took a seat and tried to stave off his growing nervousness. He was soon joined by Ron and Dudley, who had waited only long enough to watch the arrival of the carriages and commented on how great the hall looked.

Thirty minutes before the start of the ceremony Harry heard the string quartets start to play, indicating that the guests were being seated. Five minutes before the start of the ceremony the same small, tufty-haired wizard who had officiated Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Dumbledore's funeral entered the room. In the great hall Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Prime Minister and his wife, and Aunt Petunia were shown to their seats. Petunia felt as though she might faint when she realized who she'd be sitting next to; however the Prime Minister's easy going, affable manner soon put her at ease. The Prime Minister's wife was also struggling to cope with her surroundings. Despite being thoroughly briefed, the sight of the Hogwarts ghosts hovering at the back of the hall, coupled with Kreacher sitting only two chairs down from her, was more than just slightly off putting. With the dignitaries and family members seated, George escorted Molly to her seat and Nearly Headless Nick drifted forward to inform the groom's party that everyone was ready. Thanking him, the officiant placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and in his sing-song voice said, "It is time Mr. Potter. Are you ready?" Suddenly finding that his voice wouldn't work for him, Harry nodded yes and the four of them entered the great hall.

Standing at the front of the great hall with the small wizard on his right and Ron and Dudley on his left, Harry's knees began to shake. As he watched Hermione walk down the aisle wearing a lovely yellow, off the shoulder gown made of silk and lace, with delicate bead accents, his palms began to sweat. As he watched Luna walk down the isle wearing a gown identical to Hermione's, accented by an identical bouquet of honeysuckle and simple pearl necklace, he felt a single bead of sweat slide down his nose. When the string quartets started playing Wagner's Bridal Chorus he almost jumped. When he saw Ginny and Arthur start down the isle he smiled broadly and thought, "How did I get this lucky? She is absolutely radiant!"

Ginny hadn't gone with a fancy updo, opting instead to wear her hair down, with two simple thin braids, wrapped from her temples to the back of her head creating a band that held the hair out of her face. The backlighting from the open doors caused her auburn hair to shine like a fiery halo as the light skipped and twinkled across the diamonds of Aunt Muriel's tiara. Ginny's dress had been worth having to wait for. It was made of white chiffon that draped gracefully around her neck and seemed to pour over her shoulders and down her body to form a puddle around her feet. It somehow achieved the effect of being totally modest while leaving no doubt of the figure concealed beneath. With each step Ginny took, the pool of chiffon at her feet fluttered, making it appear as if she were floating down the aisle towards him. The ensemble was perfectly finished by the ruby and diamond necklace and earrings he'd given her for Valentines Day, the antique ruby rose bracelet he'd given her the previous summer and a delicate bouquet of yellow and white daffodils. When they reached Harry, Ginny handed the bouquet to her father. She playfully adjusted Harry's tie and lapels before he took her right hand in his left. Arthur returned the bouquet, placed his hands over the young couples and wished them luck, before taking his seat next to Molly.

Harry and Ginny stepped onto the raised platform and stood in front of the small wizard, who addressed the assemblage. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. In a small break from tradition Harry and Ginny have prepared a short declaration of their love."

Harry and Ginny turned to face each other as Hermione and Ron stepped forward to the pensieve, removed their wands, dipped them into the basin and started to whisper the incantations they had worked so hard to perfect. Twin images spun into the air and came into focus revealing the first time Harry and Ginny had met on platform nine and three-quarters almost nine years earlier. Harry's memory showed a shy little girl peeking out from behind her mother, Ginny's memory showed a confused young boy in ill fitting clothes and broken glasses.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Growing up all I ever wanted to do was meet the great Harry Potter and when I finally did I was afraid to speak."

Harry spoke next, "Growing up all I ever wanted was to fit in. When I discovered I was part of another society one of the first people I met turned out to be the shy little sister of my future best friend."

The memories swirled away to be replaced by several images of both Harry and Ginny doing things around the Burrow and at Hogwarts, getting progressively older with each one until they reached their teen years.

Again Ginny spoke first, "Then something funny happened. I slowly started to realize that the great Harry Potter was just Harry. A shy boy who wouldn't take credit for the amazing things he was capable of and I started to think just Harry might be somebody worth getting to know."

Harry commented on his memories, "Then something funny happened, the little sister of my best friend proved to be talented, athletic, brave and loyal and I started to think this not so shy little girl might be somebody worth getting to know."

The memories continued to advance through the years as Ginny delivered her next lines. "The more I got to know just Harry the more I realized this young man was so much more. He was somebody I really felt a closeness to, somebody I wanted know better. But how?

Harry picked it up from there. "The more I got to know my best mate's little sister, the more I realized she was so much more than that. She was an amazing young woman in her own right. A young woman I really felt a closeness to, somebody I wanted to know better. But how?"

The memories hovering above the pensieve swirled and disappeared to be replaced by two more. From Ginny's point of view it was Harry entering the common room after finishing his detention with Snape and watching her run at him. From Harry's point of view it was entering the common room to find a quidditch cup celebration taking place and watching Ginny run at him. In a truly divine piece of magic Hermione and Ron merged the two separate memories into one combined memory of Harry's and Ginny's first kiss.

In unison Harry and Ginny said, "That seems to have worked."

A small ripple of laughter spread across the room soon to be replaced by silent sobs and a few gasps as the swirling memories transitioned into a dark portion of Harry's and Ginny's time as a couple. They had carefully considered which memories to use, neither wanted to be too graphic, but they both wanted everybody to understand what the time of the horcrux hunt had been like for them. For the most part the memories they chose reflected the fear for the others safety and the loneliness they both felt.

Maintain the same order, Ginny spoke first. "The young man, just Harry, my Harry told me we had to be apart. That he had a job to do and I wouldn't be safe if the world knew we were together. I was hurt, but I understood, his life was in danger and he wanted to spare me."

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face and Harry softly wiped them before he spoke. "The young woman, my Ginny was brave and understood. I knew my decision hurt her, but couldn't stand the thought of placing her in danger because of me."

The memories continued to swirl one showing Harry watching Ginny helping the wounded during the cease fire, one showing Ginny stopping her work and looking off towards the Forbidden Forest.

In a break from what had been the order of presentation Harry spoke first. "The task was almost complete, just one more thing had to be done and I wanted to stop to tell her." Then for the first time he shared a truth that had previously only been shared with Ginny. "But I was a coward, I was afraid that if I talked to her I wouldn't be able to do what I had to do."

This time Ginny wiped tears from Harry's eyes before speaking. "I knew he was present, I was certain I could feel him near. But then he was gone and for the first time I truly feared it might be forever."

Harry and Ginny both agreed they wouldn't show any of the final battle, there was no need, everybody knew what happened. The new memories that swirled into place started with Harry waking in Gryffindor tower with Ginny by his side and continued to the present. They spoke their final lines together. "A new day had dawned the dark times were past. To be certain there would be sadness, things wouldn't automatically be perfect, but healing and reconciliation could begin. With each passing day our love grew stronger as did our resolve never to be separated again."

The small wizard stepped forward, "It is my true belief that what Harry and Ginny have demonstrated for us today is that love is never planned. It doesn't happen for a reason, but when love is real it becomes your plan for life and your reason for living. I can think of no better reason for two people to marry, for two souls to be joined. May we have the rings please?" In the day's second break from tradition Luna and Dudley stepped forward to present the rings to the officiate. The small wizard handed Ginny's to Harry who slipped it over her finger. "Do you Harry James Potter take Ginny to be your wife, to bind yourself to her, body, mind and soul for the whole of your life?"

Harry swallowed hard and sniffed so loudly that he was certain even the back row must have heard him. "I do."

The small wizard gave Harry's ring to Ginny who slipped it over his finger. "Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Harry to be your husband, to bind yourself to him, body, mind and soul for the whole of your life?"

Ginny beamed at Harry as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I do."

"Then I take great pleasure in pronouncing you bound for life." In his sing song voice the small wizard added, "It's customary to kiss at this point."

Harry and Ginny threw their arms around each other and shared a long deep kiss prompting a few giggles and sighs for their guests and a collective jocular "Hey now," from the Weasley brothers. Harry and Ginny both laughed, certain her brothers must have practiced in preparation for that very moment.

The small wizard raised his hands and announced, "Ladies and gentleman, it is my very great pleasure to present to you, Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginny Potter."

A general round of applause arose from the guest and the string quartets broke into Beethoven's Ode to Joy. Ginny locked her left elbow around Harry's right and the beaming couple marched from the great hall, followed by Ron and Hermione and finally Dudley and Luna. When they reached the entrance hall Harry took a moment to examine his ring and discovered Ginny's secret engraving was the emblem of the deathly hallows. Gathering her into his arms, Harry spun Ginny around as she giggled with unbridled joy. Their impromptu celebration was short lived however, as Molly was soon herding them along to the marquee and that most unpleasant of wedding duties, the receiving line.

After what seemed like hours all the guests had been greeted and Harry made his way to the head table. Calling for attention he brought Ginny to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He began by nodding towards the Minister for Magic and the Prime Minister. "Ministers, friends and family, Ginny and I would like to thank all of for sharing this day with us. We'd also like to thank my best mate and Ginny's brother Ron, for coming up with the idea of surprising us by having the reception here on the quidditch pitch." Harry picked up a flute of champagne from the table and extended it towards Ron, "Here's to you mate, well done." Ron picked up his own flute and acknowledged Harry's toast with a smile and nod of his head. Sitting his stemware back on the table Harry continued, "It seems that through happy circumstance this is the perfect location for this celebration. I'm sure some of you have noticed Ragmar Dorkins of the Chudley Cannons and Gwenog Jones of the Hollyhead Harpies have joined us today. Ginny and I are very pleased to announce that earlier this week we signed contracts to play in the quidditch league for the next few seasons. I'm certain most of you can figure out which club we'll be playing for. Now if I can paraphrase the greatest headmaster this venerable institution has ever known. The feast truly looks magnificent. Tuck in!"

Before Harry could even take his seat he was practically blindsided by Ron. "Blimey, the Cannons! Would it have killed you to tip off your best mate?"

Harry just laughed and pointed at the table, "Look Ron, its food." Ron shared Harry's laugh, but gave him a punch in the shoulder, just for good measure.

The dinner was hugely successful, with each guest being offered their choice of prime rib of beef, chicken breast, salmon, or a vegetarian entrée, all served with the customary side dishes. Throughout the meal a small army of waiters were kept busy insuring that each table received a constant supply of beverages, be they soft drinks, wine and champagne, or something with a little more kick from the bar. Several times during the meal Ginny and Harry were called upon to kiss and each time they honored the request with no objections.

As the Best Man, Ron had also been delegated with the duties of the Master of Ceremonies. When everyone at the head table had finished their meal, he ushered Harry and Ginny to the massive table supporting the wedding cake. The cake was actually four cakes, two chocolate and two vanilla, with silk ribbons of gold and silver strung between them. Each was five tiers high, iced with white butter cream and decorated with daffodil blossoms and cascading honey suckle vines fashioned from fondant. Harry and Ginny each placed a hand on the cake knife and cut the traditional first two pieces for themselves. Picking up the plates containing the slices they each forked off a reasonable size bight and feed it to the other. This act disappointed some, who had hoped for a bit more of a cake to the face moment, and endeared them to others, who found the simple elegance of the act to be touching. They also managed to raise a few eyebrows, most noticeable from Aunt Muriel, and prompt a few cheers, when Harry used his finger to wipe a bit of stray icing from Ginny's upper lip and she licked it clean.

With the ceremonial slicing of the cake complete, all the dinner dishes magically vanished from the tables; to be replaced by hand painted porcelain coffee and tea pots and matching cups and saucers. The wait staff took over the cake slicing, quickly and professionally magicing slices to every guest.

Once the cake was served Ron stood to deliver the best man's speech. Pulling his notes from his pocket he gave them a quick once over before he addressing the assemblage. "You'll have to bear with me if I stumble a bit. This is usually more Harry's gig than mine." Ron cleared his throat and glanced at his notes once again. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the fact that my parents have managed to get their daughter married off and out of the house." As Ron had hoped his opening line was greeted with laughter and he continued on. "In days gone by the attitude might have been, it's about time, and these days it might be, why so soon? However the question that's been troubling my mind is why Harry and Ginny? Now don't get me wrong. He's my best mate, she's my sister, and I love them both dearly." Ron walked to Harry and Ginny, stood behind them and put his hands on their shoulders. "But lets be honest, and I must stress it pains me greatly to say this, but there's really no way around it. He's not much more than a skinny little nearsighted git and she's, well; she's just a freckled face skinny little rail of a girl. I don't know maybe they both decided they should just take what they could get, while they had the chance." Ron glanced at Harry and Ginny. Harry was laughing along with everyone else; Ginny was smiling, but boring through Ron with her eyes. Unfazed, Ron smiled and gave her a wink before continuing. "Seriously though, the prerequisite dig aside, I feel honored to be part of this great day. Ginny I've known you your entire life, heck for most of my life, and have long suspected you'd amount to something great. You're bright, athletic, and as much as it pains me to admit it, beautiful. Harry, we first met over eight years ago, riding the Express. Even before I found out you were… well, you. I had the impression that there was more to you than met the eye. Over the years it's been my honor to get to know the Harry beyond the legend and to able to call him my friend. In my mind, the fact that the two of you have fallen in love and married only serves to confirm how special you both really are." Ron patted them both on the shoulder before returning to his spot at the head table and picking up his glass. "Will you all please join me in wishing the best of luck and long life to my lovely sister and best mate? To Harry and Ginny!"

"Harry and Ginny!" The guests all echoed.

Ron had one more official task to perform, sitting his glass on the table; he raised a hand to call for silence. "Folks it appears the band is ready. It is my great pleasure to present to you, dancing for the first time as husband and wife, Harry and Ginny Potter."

As the band, which was actually a sixty piece string orchestra, played a flourish and the guests applauded Harry led Ginny to the center of the dance floor. The orchestra started to play and Harry led Ginny in a first dance that reasonably resembled a wizard's waltz. As the song continued they were joined by Arthur and Molly, Dudley and Luna, and Ron and Hermione. When the second song started Harry was amused to see the Prime Minister escorting Aunt Petunia to the floor, while Kingsley escorted the Prime Minister's wife.

As the evening progressed Harry and Ginny were taking a break from dancing when they were approached by Haydon Piper. He acknowledged Harry with a quick, "Hi Harry," and extended his hand to Ginny. "Ginny, may I please have this dance?"

Ginny smiled and took Haydon's hand, "Of course you may."

Harry glanced across the dance floor and saw the assembled Weasley brothers snickering and trying to look like they weren't looking. "Well two can play at this game," he thought. Harry walked to Haydon's two little sisters, "Hi, its Wyn and Olwyna, right?" The little girls shyly nodded and smiled in response. Harry extended his hands, "Could I please have this dance?" A smiling Isolda Piper gently pushed her daughters forward to accept Harry's hands. Together the three of them walked to the center of the floor and started to skip in a circle around Ginny and Haydon.

On the edge of the dance floor Arthur joined his sons. "That boys is how you deflate a group of wisecrackers, while endearing yourself to every woman in the room."

The dancing and celebrating continued and the sun was starting to sink in the western sky when Arthur approached Harry. "It's almost time for the portkey, perhaps we should start wrapping things up." Glancing at his watch, Harry was surprised to see how late it actually was and he asked his father-in-law what the portkey was. Arthur laughed and pointed back to the head table. "You've been sitting in front of it most of the night. It's the yellow vase filled with daffodils." Harry chuckled and congratulated Arthur on his clever idea.

Arthur cleared the dance floor and gathered his family as Harry and Ginny retrieved the portkey and started saying their goodbyes. With their family and guest circled around them, wishing them a safe journey and good luck, they grasped the vase as it started to glow. Then just like that they were gone, leaving the others to finish the party.


	57. The Honeymoon of Harry and Ginny

The Honeymoon of Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny Potter jerked to a sudden stop as the portkey delivered them to a narrow stone road cut into a step hill overlooking the sea. Despite almost falling, Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist to help steady her. Their balance assured he smiled at his wife before kissing her and asking, "Well here we are what do you think? I've never actually been here before myself, so I wasn't really sure what to expect."

The excited anticipation Ginny had developed, waiting to see what secret destination Harry had picked for there honeymoon, turned to confusion. Directly in front of her was a large pile of rubble and beyond that was a small village set between the base of the hill and the sea. She turned, only to see more hills and a few distant houses, the light from their windows marking their location in the darkness. Looking up she noted the evening sky was brilliantly clear, with an incalculable number of brightly shining stars. But they could have seen that at any number of locations around the globe. What made this spot so special escaped her understanding and she turned to Harry with a questioning look in her eyes. "What exactly am I suppose to be seeing and where exactly is here for that matter?"

Harry smacked his forehead with the palm of his right hand, "How stupid of me not to remember. Of course you can't see anything." He placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and turned her so she was facing away from the large pile of rubble. Digging through the pockets of his dress robes he located the desired piece of parchment and handed it to her. "I forgot to give you this before we left. I'm not sure what kind of enchantments and wards are protecting this place but Kreacher said he wouldn't have been able to find it if I hadn't shown him the written description I received from Georgie. We're in Italy, on the Amalfi Coast; a little piece of it that you won't find on muggle maps. The village at the bottom of the hill is…"

"Collina del Capra!" Ginny practically screamed. "Harry its perfect! And so romantic, a favorite honeymoon destination. Where are we staying? La Casa di Cupido?

Harry tried not to appear surprised as he thought to himself, "A favorite honeymoon destination?" Guess I got lucky there." He kissed Ginny on the top of the head and whispered, "Someplace better, go ahead and read the note."

The excited anticipation returned and Ginny unfolded the parchment with trembling fingers. Glancing down she hurriedly read Harry's hand written invitation.

_

* * *

__I request that the love of my life, the woman who has made me the happiest man in the world, Ginny Potter, join me at Villa Lilly for our honeymoon, and hopefully many times thereafter as we grow in our love for one another._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Standing behind Ginny, with his hands on her shoulders, Harry leaned forward and kissed her on the neck befoe whispering, "Turn around."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Ginny turned, took another deep breath and opened her eyes. Despite being fully aware of secret keeping spells and other protective wards she was still taken by surprise and gasped at what she saw. In place of the rubble she had seen before was a simply fantastic little villa made of stone gathered from the surrounding hills. Rough-hewn timbers extended through the walls, supporting a red tiled roof. A winding path led from the road to a small porch and an arched doorway containing double wooden doors. The doorway was flanked by two lights mounted on the wall, while four additional lights, two on either side, lit the winding path. Two arched windows, spaced equidistance between the doorway and the corner of the house, glowed with a soft welcoming light. "Harry it's magnificent, when and how did you have time to find it."

Harry placed his arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I inherited it. The best I can figure is my dad bought it as a surprise for my mom, but they never had the chance to use it. When I sent Kreacher to look it over he said it hadn't even been decorated. I guess it just struck me that as it was originally purchased as gesture of love, it would be the perfect spot to start our lives together. What do you think, should we go in?"

Harry didn't wait for Ginny to answer before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her to the doorway. After a few moments fumbling, he managed to open the door without dropping his laughing bride and carried her across the threshold. Returning Ginny to her feet, Harry closed the door and took her hand in his, as they both examined the interior of the villa. They were standing at one end of a wide hall, with another arched doorway at the far end. A staircase, leading down, bisected the center of the hallway while two brass chandeliers hung suspended from the timber ceiling. To their right, three doors broke the wall, leading to a bath, flanked by two bedrooms. On the left double doors led to the master bed room and its en suite bath. Harry glanced at Ginny and grinned, "It is getting late, perhaps we should put off looking…" He didn't' have the opportunity to finish he sentence, as Ginny started pulling him towards the doors on the left.

Once they were in the master suite Harry and Ginny fall into each others arms, their lips locking in a fierce kiss. Kicking his feet back Harry managed to close both the doors, although with no one else in the house, he wasn't really sure why he was bothering. As they continued to kiss his hands started at Ginny's shoulders and he softly traced his fingertips along the plunging back of her dress. Breaking from their embrace, Ginny silenced Harry's protests by placing a single finger on his lips. In a seductive tone that electrified every nerve ending in his body she whispered, "Would you like to see my something blue?"

Harry had almost forgotten about the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue and Ginny's declaration that he had to wait for their wedding night to see her something blue. He suddenly found himself very much wanting to see her something blue and gave the most coherent answer he could muster, "ya-ahmm-k."

Ginny giggled, gave Harry another kiss and walked to the bath. Reaching the door she looked back over her shoulder and cooed, "I'll be right back." The moment the door closed Harry was out of his robes, leaving them lying in a pile on the floor. If he could have done it faster wasn't really a thought that concerned him as he turned down the bed covers and hopped on. Ginny opened the door and peaked into the room. Resisting the urge to laugh she asked, "In much of a hurry then?"

His wits having returned, Harry grinned and replied, "You're the one who dragged me into the room."

"Only because you were about to suggest it," Ginny teased. "Here goes then." Harry propped himself up on his elbows as she stepped into the room wearing nothing but a blue lace garter midway up her right thigh. "You like it?"

Harry wore a bemused grin as he responded, "You know, I believe I do."

"I thought you might," Ginny mewed as she crossed the room. Reaching the foot of the bed she slunk cat-like towards Harry, pausing halfway along his body. Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back onto the pillow, his tongue flicking involuntarily across his lips in anticipation of repaying the favor.

The sun was almost rising by the time they fell asleep in each other's arms, and it was the late morning sun that lit the room when Harry's eyes fluttered open. Ginny was lying with her head resting on his chest and her right leg looped over his thighs. Harry raised his left hand and used his thumb to slowly turn the simple gold band adorning his ring finger, pondering how the fates had seen fit to allow him this incredible woman as his life's partner. Not that he was about to complain, after the first seventeen years of his life, almost eighteen really, the past twelve months seemed to have been some sort of mad cosmic dash to finally align his ying with his yang.

Ginny stirred softly in her sleep drawing Harry's attention back to the auburn main splayed across his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, lifting it and letting it drift gently back down. Ginny moaned and rolled to straddle his waist before lowing her lips to his, "Good morning Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled and lifted himself to return Ginny's kiss, "It might be closer to afternoon Mrs. Potter. We did have a busy day yesterday." Running his finger tips along her ribs and over the curve of her hips, he winked and added, "Capped off by a very busy night."

Ginny shifted slightly and smiled. "You seem to be wide awake now though."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Harry rolled them both over, his sudden movement eliciting a small scream of surprise from Ginny, "Yes I am."

It was well past noon when Ginny slid from the bed announcing she was going find the kitchen and make them something to eat. Harry rolled onto his side and watched her slip on his shirt from the previous day. As she buttoned the front and rolled up the sleeves he thought to himself, "Is there anything sexier then a woman wearing nothing but a man's shirt?" He smiled as she removed a pair of plain white cotton panties from the cupboard and slipped them on under the shirt, silently answering his own question with, "It seems there is."

With the distraction of Ginny removed from the room Harry's body suddenly reminded him that there were other functions he need to take care of. Hustling to the toilet he stood in front of the fixture so long he started to believe anyone outside the room might think he had tuned on the shower. When his bladder was finally sated he quickly washed up and brushed his teeth before donning a pair of shorts and setting off to find Ginny.

From the top of the stairs Harry could hear the sounds of Ginny in the kitchen, reaching the bottom of the stairs he paused to take in the lower level of the villa. Three double doors, identical to the one they entered last night, lined the wall. One was directly in front of the stairs, one was off the kitchen and dining area to his right and one was off the large common area to his left. Four windows, one each between the corners of the wall and the outermost doors, and one each between the outermost doors and the center door, also broke the wall. The floor was covered in the same traditional tile as the upper level. The furnishings were a tasteful mix of antiques, which could have been with the villa from its construction, and modern pieces that hinted at the youth and vibrance of the current owner. Very impressed with the job Kreacher had done, Harry made a mental note to thank him the next time they met.

Ginny had opened all three doors and a soft warm breeze gently fluttered the lacey curtains hanging over the openings. Turning to his right, Harry leaned against the stair railing and watched her working in the kitchen. She had her hair pulled back into a single pony tail, whether there was a spell for that, or if she hand grabbed something to hold it from the cupboard, he wasn't sure, but he did know it looked very appealing. Ginny was aware of Harrys presence and after several moments she looked up at him with a smile. Her intent had been to tease him for just standing there and enjoying the view instead of offering to help. However the sight of him leaning against the railing, shirtless, his abs and pecs clearly defined, his hair the thick sexy mass it always was, his eyes burning into her like two enchanted emeralds, caused her to pause. To top it off, or perhaps bottom it off would be more appropriate, the baggy shorts he was wearing, weren't quite baggy enough, and she instead found herself sharing his lustful gaze. Forcing herself to look back down at the melon she was slicing, Ginny shuddered in a strangely satisfying way before grabbing an orange from one of the baskets on the counter, tossing it to Harry, and murmuring, "I'll meet you on the patio as soon as I'm finished here."

With unerring precision Harry snagged the orange from the air and grinned at Ginny, secretly pleased by the effect he seemed to have had on her. Raising his right index finger to the bow of his glasses, he made a little saluting gesture and in a deep masculine purr said, "Don't be long." Before turning and walking from the room. Ginny watched the fluid movement of Harry's muscles as he caught the orange, listened to tone of his voice, watched him walk through the curtains, his perfectly shaped delts gracefully transitioning from his shoulders to the center of his back and placed her hands on the counter to steady herself.

Harry enjoyed the feel of the sun warmed tiles on his bare feet as he stepped from the villa onto the patio. Forgoing the lounge chairs, placed in two small sitting groups, he walked to the railing on the opposite side and glanced at the pool below. The steepness of the hill required that the villa and its grounds be constructed on a series of three terraces. The upper most could be entered from the narrow road and contained the bedrooms. The next contained the kitchen, dining room and common area, with part of its roof serving as a balcony for the floor above. In addition it supported the patio he was now standing on which contained not only the sitting groups, but also an outdoor cooking and entertaining area. The lowest held the pool and was reached by a stair case that switched back once on its downward journey. Just off the switch back was another small patio containing an outdoor shower. It was intended as a place to rinse off before and after using the pool, however a series of well placed plantings provided enough privacy for use as a regular shower if one should desire. Turning back towards the house, Harry leaned against the railing and started pealing his orange as he waited for Ginny.

She soon appeared on the patio carrying a tray laden with sliced melon, slices of salt cured ham, soft cheese, half a loaf of crusty bread and a bottle containing a rich yellow liquid. "What's this?" Harry asked, joining her and picking up the bottle to read the label. "Limoncello? I've never heard of it."

"Neither have I," Ginny admitted. "It was in the fridge and I thought it looked good. I'm guessing it tastes of lemons, perhaps sweetened. By the way," she continued while placing the tray on the patio table, "Kreacher must have snuck over here at some point during the last couple of days. The kitchen is well stocked with perishables, not just tinned and boxed items."

"I'm guessing he did it Wednesday when he brought our bags and put everything away, that or he arranged for someone to make deliveries," Harry replied while opening the bottle and pouring each of them a glass. He handed one to Ginny and picked up his own, sniffing at it. "Well it does smell of lemons. Here's to us Mrs. Potter." Harry took a large drink, made a funny face and returned his glass to the table. "I don't think we're meant to drink it like this."

Ginny cautiously sipped hers; it tasted of lemons but vaguely reminded her of peppermint schnapps. "Perhaps you're right. I'll just pop back in and get something else; there are some cokes in the fridge."

Ginny was only gone for thirty seconds, yet by the time she returned Harry had taken a seat, torn off a piece of the bread, and covered it with cheese. Pausing mid-bite he glanced up at her, "Sorry for not waiting, but we haven't eaten since last evening and that gulp of booze is racing to my head."

Ginny took a seat next to Harry, wrapped a slice of ham around a wedge of melon and offered it to him. He gave a quizzical look, prompting a giggled, "What's the matter, don't you trust me?"

"Well you did try to serve me liqueur like it was a soft drink," Harry teased before leaning forward and taking a bite of Ginny's offering. "Umm, that is good. Salty and sweet, just like you."

Smiling, Ginny leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and gave Harry a wink. "And don't you forget it."

She took a bite of the ham and melon, prompting Harry to protest, "Hey I thought that was mine."

Ginny grinned and flicked her foot in his general direction. "Tough," she smiled, before popping the last bite into her mouth. Finishing their lunch under the Amalfi sun, Harry and Ginny leaned back in their chairs and rubbed their feet along each others legs. The angle of the sun was almost perfect and Harry's white shirt gave Ginny no real concealment, offering Harry a view almost as unobstructed as her view of him. As he had no objections to being able to see a silhouette of her breasts, Harry didn't feel it necessary to make her aware of this development.

Between episodes of flirting they managed to agree to dinner in the village and Harry suggested a swim. Ginny quickly agreed, rose and started to collect the dirty dishes. Harry placed his hand on her arm, "Leave them, we can get it later."

Ginny had a pretty good idea what Harry had in mind, but decided to tease him along. Fighting the impish grin she knew would give her away, she said, "No, its o.k. it will only take a moment and then we can change."

"Change?" Harry asked, studying Ginny's face for any sign that she was teasing him. "That wouldn't really be necessary, would it? I mean no one else is around, I just thought we could go with what we're wearing for a start."

"Harry Potter," Ginny teased, "I am not going swimming in your shirt and my underwear. Not when I bought three new bathing suites for this trip."

Harry was fairly sure Ginny was having a go at him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find any evidence to prove it. Switching tactics he decided to play along and watch for any chips that might appear in her facade. "Tell you what; I'm fine with what I'm wearing. You go change and I'll clean this up."

"Great!" Ginny responded. "I won't be a moment." She skipped from the patio and giggled as she entered the house.

"I heard that!" Harry called after her with a smile, in response to her gleeful giggle.

"Heard what?" Ginny called back with a laugh.

Harry carried the dishes back to the kitchen placed them in the sink, put the limoncello back into fridge, grabbed two more cokes and started towards the patio. Suddenly Ginny came running down the stairs shouting, "Last one in is a mountain troll!"

Harry was after her in a flash, by the time he reached the stairs to the pool she was at the switchback, offering him a bird's eye view of what she was wearing. The sight of Ginny's athletically toned body running down the stairs caused a question to flash through his mind. "Why are you trying to catch her instead of enjoying the view? She's only wearing half a bikini and the half she's wearing barely counts." Just as quickly the answer followed. "Because she's only wearing half a bikini and the half she's wearing barely counts." By the time Harry reached the switchback Ginny's head start, coupled with his brief hesitation, meant that she had reached the pool. He continued around the turn and down the last of the stairs as she dove in, surfacing with a yelp and shaking her head, clearing the hair from her face and sending a spray of water flying across the pool's surface. Placing the cokes on a poolside table, Harry dove in after her and Ginny was soon screaming, laughing and pounding the surface of the water as he stayed submerged, swimming around her legs until the need to breathe forced him to the surface. Instead of welcoming him with open arms, Ginny immediately started splashing water at him, forcing Harry to turn away before lunging forward and throwing his arms around her.

Ginny winced and moved her hand to her hip, "Ouch! Something poked me."

"Sorry about that," Harry responded. "I think it was my wand." Ginny raised her eyebrows and almost succeeded in suppressing a snort. Harry had the same thought as Ginny and in a playful tone added, "Not my magical instrument, the holly and phoenix feather one."

"What, leaving eleven inches, nice and supple, in the description then?" Ginny teased.

Harry grinned and traced a lazy figure eight around her chest. "You wouldn't fault a bloke for trying to talk himself up a bit, would you?

Harry's soft touch, combined with the gentle breeze on her wet skin, caused Ginny to quiver. Grasping his wrist, she lifted his arm to her shoulder, wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly dragged her lips from his shoulder to his ear, whispering, "Enough talking."

Harry leaned with his arms folded on the railing of the balcony; he was wearing an un-tucked, light green sports shirt, over light weight cotton khakis and loafers with no socks. The day was past peak heating, yet the temperature still hovered in the upper seventies and a gentle breeze rustled the tree tops. In the bedroom behind him, Ginny was putting the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening and paused to look at Harry. She frowned, wondering if he was thinking of his parents. In less than twenty-four hours the villa named for his mother had become a place she and Harry would cherish forever, and Ginny couldn't help feeling a slight pang of guilt as she thought about another Mrs. Potter. The Mrs. Potter who had been intended as Villa Lilly's first mistress. Steeling herself, she put on a happy face and walked to the balcony. "Would you please help with my zip?"

"Of course I will." Harry replied, turning to face Ginny and admiring her knee length dress, which was the same shade of green as her shoes and his shirt. They met midway between the bedroom door and the railing and she turned while pulling her hair to the side. Pausing momentarily, he ran a finger along the silky smooth exposed skin of her back, before pulling up the zipper, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. Harry could sense by Ginny's reaction to his touch that something was bothering her. She wasn't exactly tense, not really distant, but something in her countenance seemed off. "What's wrong," he whispered. "Have you been thinking about my parents?"

Ginny spun in Harry's arms. "How did you know?"

"I didn't to be honest, but it makes sense that you would at some point, given the villa's history." Harry smiled at Ginny reassuringly. "Trust me; I've spent a great deal of time thinking about them and this place. It's just that… well… it's just that I know they're happy and at peace. I know they're proud of me and that they'd be proud of you. They'd love you Gin, I know they would, and I'm certain they'd want us to have this place. They'd want us to fill it with the love and memories it was intended to hold. If they could tell us, I'm positive they'd want us to consider this our wedding gift from them. Does any of that make sense?"

Ginny watched Harry's eyes as he spoke. She saw just a hint of sadness, not a sadness for the loss of his parents, but a sadness that they couldn't be here to join in their happiness. Mostly though she saw love, Harry's love for her, and even thought she couldn't explain it, James' and Lilly's love for both their son and his wife. Ginny had no doubt of the truth in Harry's words and reached to kiss him. "It all makes perfect sense." Harry returned Ginny's kiss before turning them both, leaving the balcony empty.

They reappeared at the outskirts of Collina del Capra and took a moment to gain their bearings. Deciding that their best chance of finding a restaurant would be to walk towards the beach, Harry took Ginny's hand and together they set off through the village. As they walked a troubling question crossed Ginny's mind and she asked Harry, "Knowing you it wouldn't surprise me, but I was just wondering do you speak Italian?"

Harry laughed, "Thanks for thinking I might, but no I don't. I did think to stop by Gringott's to get some Denarii, and just in case we decide to visit some muggle sights, a few Lira. Oh, and Archie got me this thing the muggles call a credit card. We can use it to buy things in their shops and the bank will send me a statement for payment."

"That's all fine and good, but how will we tell the shop keeper what we want to buy?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "Until we can pick up a little of the lingo we'll point and make hand gestures. Don't worry, it will be fine, your whole family visited Egypt and none of you speak Egyptian. Anyway, people come to Italy on holiday all the time, there are either more Englishmen who speak Italian than I think, or a good number of Italians can speak English. I mean Kreacher managed to furnish and stock the villa on his own." Harry looked at Ginny and grinned, "Then again it wouldn't surprise me if he could speak Italian."

Ginny laughed and gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "You're probably right. Many of the people I remember meeting in Egypt spoke English, of course they either worked for the bank with Bill, or where in tourist areas. In any case, I'm sure we'll manage just fine."

Reaching the seawall Harry and Ginny paused to look back up the hill. Having just walked through the village they both knew better, but it looked for all the world like the houses were stacked one atop the other in a unbroken column raising from the sea. Harry's thoughts were drawn back to the water front by the sound of someone playing a guitar and singing. Deciding it sounded like it might be the perfect place for dinner he guided Ginny in the direction of the music. They had walked only one hundred yards along the curving seawall when the found the music's source. A simply delightful restaurant stood before them, its terrace covered by a sea of tables under the shade of red, green and white umbrellas. Above the door a simple sign decorated with hand painted grape vines and a single trident read, 'Neptune's Riposo.' Entering the establishment Harry and Ginny noted the interior of the restaurant was nearly empty, while the outdoor tables seemed nearly filled. Deciding they'd try for a table on the terrace anyway, Harry approached the hostess, unsure if she would be able to understand him. "Good evening, two for dinner on the terrace please."

Without looking up the hostess, who had jet black hair and appeared to be in her mid-teens, perhaps a student working a summer job responded, "Buonasera Signore. Do you have a reservation?"

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Ginny before answering, "No."

The hostess started, "The wait for the terrace is…" looking up she exclaimed. "Mia bonta! Mi scusi Signore Potter, un momento per favore." Turning so quickly that she knocked her seating chart to the floor she ran towards the kitchen shouting, "Sono loro papa!"

"What was that then?" Harry asked Ginny, trying to ignoring the fact that the commotion had caused many of the restaurant's patrons to turn in his direction.

Ginny smiled, "I think that was a school girl suddenly and unexpectedly coming face to face with the most famous wizard of her lifetime."

Harry didn't want to believe what Ginny was saying and shook his head. "No, that can't be right. There have been plenty of other famous wizards. I'm sure there are Italian wizards much better known here than me."

Harry's denial was brought to an end when the hostess returned from the kitchen with a wizard wearing a chef's uniform in tow. He was middle aged, with thinning hair and a magnificent bushy mustache, both of which appeared to have been the same dark color as the hostess' hair, but were now subdued by flecks of gray. Just a hint of a belly hung over his belt as he rushed forward with his arms outstretched, excitedly exclaiming, "Mia bonta! What my Mirabella tells me is true! Signore e Signora Potter are in my little ristorante!" He threw his arms around a startled Harry and kissed him on the cheek before greeting Ginny in the same manner. Turning his attention back to Harry he grasped his hand with both his own. "Benvenuti! Welcome! I am Tammaro Costa and for you we have our best table on the terrace! A beautiful place for two young people in amore to enjoy each other and the sunset on such a bella serata. You will come with me, no?"

Harry was still trying to recover from the unexpected enthusiasm of the greeting but managed to stammer, "No, I mean yes, I mean we don't want any special treatment. We don't have a reservation. We can wait like anyone else, and please, we are just Harry and Ginny."

Tammaro clasped his hands together at chest level, "So modesto. But you are not just anyone else. No, no, you must consider this our wedding gift to you." He started walking towards the terrace, beckoning them forward with a wave of his arm, vieni, vieni, come, come."

Thoroughly enjoying his host enthusiasm, Harry resigned himself to the situation and offered his arm to Ginny. She willingly accepted it and he led her through the restaurant, as they followed Tammaro to the terrace. Reaching their table the proprietor held Ginny's chair as she took her seat and then snapped his fingers. A waiter rushed forward and cleared the two extra place settings as the chef introduced him, "This is Stefano, he will care for you this evening. I will make for you my special spaghetti alle vongole, you need only enjoy."

Tammaro issued instructions to Stefano in Italian before hustling off to the kitchen. The waiter, who Harry thought looked like a young version of their host, but to old to be his son, disappeared briefly and returned to the table carrying a round loaf of bread and a small bowl which he placed on the table saying, "Bread for breaking and oil for dipping. I will return quickly with a bottle of our casa di vino bianco."

Harry thanked Stefano and looked at the bowl in the center of the table. It did indeed contain some type of oil. It was a very rich, cloudy, dark green, and contained what appeared to be pepper flakes. Harry guessed it must be olive oil and looked across the table at Ginny, who was already reaching for the bread and asked, "What are we meant to do with this?"

Ginny tore a piece of bread from the loaf, "In Egypt many meals were served with a kind of flat bread that was used to scoop up the food. I think we do exactly what Stefano said, we break the bread and dip it in the oil." Ginny bit into the oil infused bread, used her tongue to catch a stray drop of oil that tried to escape from the corner of her mouth and smiled. "Mmm, you have to try this, it so simple, but so good at the same time. The best way I can describe it is it's like eating buttered bread, but much better. By the way, do you have any idea what he's bringing us a bottle of?"

Harry reached to tear off his own piece of bread as he answered, "I'm pretty sure vino is wine, and casa is house, or at least in Spanish its house, so I'm guessing it must be a bottle of the house wine." He dipped the bread into the oil and placed it in his mouth. The first sensation, as he bit down was the oil squeezing from the bread and coating his mouth. It did taste vaguely of olives, but much more subtle. As he chewed, Harry discovered that the pepper flakes added just enough heat to make the treat interesting, while the bread seemed to reabsorb the oil. "That is good," he smiled, reaching for another piece. Stefano returned with the wine a short time later, using his wand to pop out the cork, which he handed to Harry. Thankful that he hand asked Kreacher for a few pointers on fine dining, Harry sniffed the cork and found no hint of vinegar. He nodded his approval to the waiter who poured a small amount in his glass. Picking up the glass Harry stuck his nose just below the rim and took a deep breath. His nostrils were greeted by a distinct fruity aroma with just a hint of oak; taking a sip he found the wine to be crisp and slightly sweet. Harry returned his glass to the table and pronounced the wine, "Very good."

Stefano nodded, almost as if he was approving of Harry's technique, and filled both their glasses before placing the bottle on the table and announcing, "I shall return with the antipasto."

With Stefano out of earshot Ginny looked at Harry. "Did he say antipasto? Isn't that meant to be the starter? I thought the bread and oil was the starter." Harry put forth the idea that perhaps the bread was the starter and that the antipasto was the second course. As neither of them had any idea how many courses they would be receiving they agreed that perhaps they should stop eating the bread for the time being. They were leaning across the table holding hands and chatting when Stefano returned with two plates, which he placed in front of them. Each plate contained some slices of what appeared to be the same cured ham they had enjoyed at lunch, two types of sliced, cured sausage, two types of sliced cheese and a small salad containing olives, roasted garlic, sautéed mushrooms, peperooncini, anchovies and artichoke hearts.

When the waiter was out of earshot it was Harry who spoke first. "This is the starter, or second course, or whatever? Will we have any room for the main?" Ginny agreed, however they both soon realized the simple brilliance behind the Italian style of dinning. Over the course of more than a half hour they slowly ate, marveling at the flavors that were new to them and trading the items that one found less than enjoyable, but the other found delightful, all the while taking in the natural beauty of their surroundings, and most importantly, enjoying each others company. When the antipasto was finished, Stefano cleared the empty plates and Tammaro ventured forth from the kitchen to serve the main course. Harry looked at his plate and was pleased to see that spaghetti alle vongole consisted of a reasonable serving of pasta covered with clams, mussels, small tomatoes, herbs and a white wine sauce. He scraped a mussel from its shell and spun spaghetti around his fork. As he slurped the inevitable hanging strand of pasta into his mouth it flipped up and hit his nose prompting a giggle from Ginny.

When the dinner dishes were cleared Harry and Ginny again leaned across the table to hold hands while waiting for pudding. The guitar player started a new song and Harry smiled at Ginny, "Let's dance."

Ginny smiled back, "Are you sure, no one else is."

"Only because their not with the best wife in the world," Harry replied, standing and helping Ginny from her chair. He led her to the small dance floor and placed his arms around her waist. She reached her arms up around the back of his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. Together they slowly swayed to the rhythm of the music, unconcerned about anyone or anything else.

Tammaro leaned against the kitchen door, watching the young couple, a broad smile on his face. He was soon joined by a plump witch who looked very much like an older version of the hostess. She looked at her husband and smiled, "You are just an old romantic. Have you told him we knew James and Lilly?"

Tammaro shook his head, "No, they are del perduto amore, this time is for them. There will be time enough later for our memories." He took the witches hand, "Come Lerenza, we shall join them."

The plump witch looked at her husband, "But the rest of the customers."

"They can wait while I have one dance with my bella moglie." Tammaro responded with a smile.

By the time Harry and Ginny returned to their table, to find two slices of a simply delightful lemon cake and two small cups of coffee, they left four other couples on the previously empty dance floor. As they were leaving Neptune's Riposo a timid voice called to them, "Just Harry and Ginny, could I ask a favor?" They turned to see Mirabella holding a quill and a newspaper featuring a picture of them walking down the isle at the conclusion of their wedding. "Would you please sign this for me?"

"That would explain why you knew to expect us. I guess The Prophet must have sold the pictures to other papers, but I still can't believe anyone outside of England would care." Harry remarked, taking the quill and scribbling his signature before handing it to Ginny. In a playful voice he added, "Remember its Potter now." She giggled and stuck out her tongue before signing her name next to his.

Mirabella looked at the autographed picture and smiled, "Grazie. Papa thought you might be coming here for your honeymoon, even before the story in the paper. When he heard someone's, how would you say di Penates… you know, house spirit…"

"House elf," Ginny offered.

"Si, si, house elf, when papa heard some one's house elf was preparing the villa he said it must be you, but mama, she was not so sure."

"Looks like your papa was right," Harry responded. "He seems like a good man, I'd like to get to know him better. Well, good night Mirabella."

"Buonanotte, Harry and Ginny," Mirabella responded as they departed.

The moon was up early and joined the soft glow of scattered street lamps to light the way as Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand through the narrow, winding streets of Collina del Capra. As occasional laughs and shouts of every day life spilled out of the houses lining their way, the night's first stars made their appearance adding a jewel like sparkle to the evening sky. Circling through the village they found themselves at the main piazza among the closed shops of the market, walking at a leisurely pace they looked over the vacated boutiques and stalls for likely locations to return to the following day. With their exploration behind them, they returned to the seawall, removed their shoes, crossed the sand and walked, hand in hand, along the water's edge. The warm waters of the Mediterranean lapped at their feet as they walked, sharing a conversation filled with hopes and dreams for the future, declarations of love, and the occasional joke. When they reached the cliff marking the end of the small, horseshoe shaped, bay that is the base of the village. Harry took Ginny into his arms and lowered his lips to hers for a soft lingering kiss before spinning them both and apparating to the foot of their bed. Two pairs of shoes fell to the tiled floor as Ginny wove her fingers into Harry's hair and he ran his hand along her back, searching out the zipper of the light green dress.

As their first weekend as husband and wife was coming to an end, word of Harry's and Ginny's arrival quickly spread through the small hamlet, and while the good people of Collina del Capra were excited to see them, they also made an honest effort to treat them like just Harry and Ginny. To be certain there was the occasional surprised reaction when they entered a shop, or someone peaking around a corner to get a look at them. However, for the most part they were allowed to be just another young couple in love.

For their part Harry and Ginny realized the need to continue training in preparation for reporting to their respective quidditch clubs in under a month's time. To that end they developed the routine of waking and making their way to the patio to stretch, before apparating to the end of the beach and running back up the hill to the villa. This was followed by additional workouts by the pool, which always seemed to end with a playful dip. With the workouts complete, they would spend the rest of the morning lounging around the villa. Some days they prepared each other lunch and some days they went to the village to eat before visiting the shops or spending an afternoon on the beach. On Wednesday Harry bought a spigola, or sea bass, from a fisherman who had just returned from his day on the sea. He managed to do a decent job preparing it for their dinner, which led to a quiet evening on the patio drinking limoncello and flirting under the stars. On Thursday they ventured from the village to take a trip to the ancient Roman city of Herculaneum. Strolling among the ruins they admired the old mosaics, and marveled at how the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius had been not only deadly, but had also preserved so many of the buildings. On Friday morning their post workout swim was interrupted by Tammaro Costa calling to them from the road outside Villa Lilly.

Climbing form the pool Harry slipped on his shorts and t-shirt, while Ginny made for the house. He had almost reached the door when he was surprised by a knock. Quickly regaining his composure Harry opened the door to welcome the owner of Neptune's Riposo and his wife. "Good morning Tammaro and Lerenza, please come in. To what do we owe this pleasant surprise, and if you don't mind my asking, how were you able to see the villa?"

Tammaro stood outside the door smiling broadly and holding a basket, "Buongiorno Harry. We are her to wish you a belated welcome to the village and deliver house warming gifts. The answer to the rest of your question will be provided soon enough." Harry showed Tammaro and Lerenza in and lead them down the stairs as Ginny joined them from the bedroom. Reaching the dining area the older wizard set the basket on the table and started to remove its contents, "Bread that this house should never know hunger, olive oil to add flavor to life, vino to toast the happy times, and finally a special gift just for you." Tammaro removed a framed photo from the basket and handed it to Harry.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder as she joined him to look at the photo of a young couple waving at the camera and sitting on the very beach the two of them had visited so many times during the past week. With a bemused expression, Harry looked from the picture to his guests, "My mom and dad, but how?"

Lerenza smiled at him and looped her arm through her husbands, "When my Tammaro and I were starting out, we met another young couple on their honeymoon. Over the days we developed a friendship." He face saddened as she continued, "It was, unfortunately, a friendship which lasted for much too short a time."

"Si," Tammaro continued, placing his hand over his wives, "And when your papa decided to buy this house as a surprise for your mama, and a second hiding place, he asked me to be the segreto conciliare, the one who hides the secret. Apart from the necessary sales documents, he and I were the only ones who knew Villa Lilly existed, and only he and I could find it. When the unpleasant news of their betrayal reached us, we were devastated. They were so close to having a new hiding place." The restaurateur took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "Still, I always held out hope that you would survive and one day learn of the villa so you could return, as your papa would have wanted."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She could feel him shudder with emotion as he looked at the photo and considered what might have been. Finally he spoke in barely more of a whisper. "Even if they had come here it wouldn't have mattered in the end. If I'm as much like my father as everyone says, I know he would have gone back to England to fight, and Riddle would have continued to hunt for me." Harry looked at Tammaro and Lerenza. "In the end the fates would have demanded the same outcome, at least the way it happened spared the two of you."

Despite the emotion of the moment, Tammaro couldn't help smiling at Harry, "So much saggezza for one so young. There is as much of your mama as papa in you, I think."

Harry idly wiped his finger across his eyes, "Thank you. Apart from my eyes most people don't seem to notice that."

Lerenza stepped away from her husband and held her arms open. Harry stepped away from Ginny and allowed her to hug him. As they embraced she whispered, "As a mother I know how much Lilly loved you and how proud she is of what you've become. You will always be welcome in my home." Releasing Harry from her embrace, Lerenza placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled, "Now come, we will place this picture on the wall above the table. Meal time is important for family, this way they will always be with you when you sit to break bread."

Harry nodded his agreement and together the two of them used magic to hang the photo of James and Lilly on the wall directly above the head of the table.


	58. Meanwhile Back In England

Meanwhile Back In England

Petunia Dursley's view of magic had shifted greatly over the course of the past several months. It had started that day, almost two years ago, when the Order had placed her family in hiding. Though she hadn't been able to say it at the time, she had truly been afraid for the safety of not only herself and her son, but also her nephew. True, she and her sister had drifted apart during their school years, leading to an eventual hatred of all things magical. Still, this didn't change the fact that Harry Potter was the last surviving link to the Evans family she had. As they had parted company that day the fact that he seemed in more danger than ever only increased her hated of magic. However, as the days, weeks, and eventually months passed, and she lived in constant close contact with her family's magical protectors, Petunia started to realize that these people were not really different from her. They had families who they loved and worried about, they dreaded what might happen should they fail, and they wanted nothing more than to be able to live their lives in peace. She also started to tire of her husband's constant complaining about the inconvenience of having to live with the very people who were clearly sacrificing so much on their behalf. Then one day word arrived that, seemingly from nowhere, victory had been achieved and the Dursley's would be returning to the muggle world of London. As the details slowly started to filter in Petunia found herself feeling both pride and shame. Pride at what her nephew had accomplished and shame for how he had been treated growing up in her home. She admitted to herself that her hatred of everything magical had blinded her to the extent of the mistreatment Harry had been forced to endure. Much to her chagrin, she also had to admit being personally responsible for a great deal of that mistreatment. However, if Dudley and Harry could build bridges capable of spanning the chasm that had taken seventeen to develop, then surely she could also lay the foundations of reconciliation. It would be a long hard journey, of that there could be no doubt, but it was a journey she set upon with the same tight lip resolve she had once shown in trying to stamp any trace of magic from her nephew. The difference was this time the journey was taken with a sense of hope and benevolence, not fear and loathing.

So it was that Petunia found herself joining the rest of the wedding guests circled around Harry and Ginny on the dance floor, wishing them goodbye. Suddenly the vase the newlyweds were holding started to glow and they vanished. Jumping with surprise she grabbed Dudley's arm, "What was that? There was no pop, like when we went into hiding, or when you and your father left the safe house each morning. I know they didn't apparate."

"Some type of magic," Dudley replied, shrugging his shoulders in a, I know it's obvious, but that's the best answer I have, kind of way.

"The vase was what's known as a portkey," Ron offered. "By now Harry and Ginny are in Italy." He glanced at the expanding palette of oranges and purples in the western sky and added, "With it being farther east and south, I'll bet the sun has already set there. If the stars are out it should make for a romantic arrival at the villa, I just hope he remembered to give her the note."

Hermione, whose arm was already securely locked through Ron's elbow, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. Risking an "always the look of surprise" moment she whispered, "You can really be quite sentimental at times."

Before Ron could respond, Penny Granger was addressing Hermione, "A portkey, right, I remember you discussing those when you fetched us from Australia. It's enchanted to create a passage between two places when the distance is too great for apparition. That makes sense, but why would Harry need to give Ginny a note?"

"Correct, on the portkey" Hermione confirmed. "As for the note, from what Harry has been able to learn the villa has some sort of magical protection requiring prior knowledge of the house's existence before you can find it. However, to best of my knowledge, he hasn't been able to learn precisely what types of enchantments are in place. What I'm wondering is why the portkey was set to depart at a predetermined time. It seems it could have simply been created to depart whenever they wanted."

"Obvious, isn't it," Ron responded with a silly grin. "Harry wanted to make sure they could get out of the reception at a decent hour." His quip elicited a laugh from several nearby individuals and Hermione gave him a playful slap on the shoulder with her free hand.

Immediately after Harry's and Ginny's departure many of the guests considered the party over and departed. As the sun continued its relentless march west, followed by the sky's ever changing shades of dark blue and eventually the black of night, many more took the decision that it was time to say their goodnights. Ron now found himself standing by Dudley's car, along with the Grangers and Lovegoods. Xenophilius was dressed in the same yellow robes he had worn to Bill's and Fleur's wedding and had expressed himself very pleased that Harry and Ginny had chosen to use so many sun colors in theirs. As Dudley and Luna said their goodbyes he was talking with Petunia and the Doctors Granger, who continually shot glances at Ron and Hermione seeking confirmation or denial of his theories. The two would respond to each questioning glance with discreet nods yes or no, or a subtle shrug of their shoulders indicating they were unsure. After an appropriately modest amount of time Luna joined her father and the pair walked from the school grounds prior to apparating back to their home. Following a brief discussion, concerning some of Xenophilius' more mind stretching notions, Petunia and Dudley drove off towards Newtonmore. They intended to spend the night at the same inn he had visited prior to his first visit to Hogsmeade, before finishing their journey south the following day.

With the Citroen's taillights fading into the distance, Ron offered his arm to Penny and Hermione took her father's hand. Together the four walked through the gates of the old school and with a loud pop disappeared, only to reappear a moment later in the back garden of the Granger's home. The moment they entered the house, Stephen made straight for his bar and poured himself a double scotch. Only after knocking it back in one swift motion did he speak, "Bloody hell! Pardon the language ladies, but that is one disturbing way to travel, quick and convenient to be sure, but disturbing none the less. The first time I did it, Arthur told me I'd eventually get the feel for it. Well this makes my fourth trip and I'm finding very little to differentiate between the two." He shifted his gaze to Hermione and with a bemused expression asked, "You actually prefer this to flying?" Hermione was unsuccessful in her attempt not to smile at her father as she simply nodded yes in reply. Stephen grinned at his daughter and her boyfriend, "To each their own, I suppose, but next time I think I'll follow the lead of Harry's cousin and drive." He held the bottle up, offering a drink to the others, who all declined, before replacing the stopper and putting it away. Bidding Ron and Hermione, "Good evening," Stephen and Penny excused themselves, leaving young couple alone in the room.

Following her parents departure, Hermione and Ron returned to the back garden and took a seat on a small bench, beneath a well manicured poplar tree. They fell into each others arms, lost in a lingering kiss, as the rest of the world drifted away. Following an exchange of smiles and another kiss, Ron sat with his arm around Hermione, seemingly lost in thought as he stared into the late evening sky. She snuggled against his side and rested her head on his shoulder, whispering, "What are you thinking about?"

Ron continued to focus his gaze beyond the stars as he replied, "Today was rather emotional and it made me realize just how lucky I am. Lucky to have been born into a good family, lucky to have survived the war with most of my friends and family with me, but mostly how lucky I am to have you in my life. I really do love you Hermione Granger; never doubt that for a moment." Ron's voice cracked as he made the last statement and Hermione sat up, shifting her position on the bench, to look him in the face. His expression was nothing but sincere and a lone tear wound a serpentine path along his cheek.

Hermione found she was feeling exactly the same way, and for one of the few times in her life was unsure how to respond. She briefly considered telling Ron that it wasn't luck, that he had earned everything. She truly felt this to be true, but feared that it would make it sound as if she considered herself a prize that he had to prove himself worthy of winning. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Never doubt that I really do love you Ronald Weasley. How did I ever get so lucky as to have you in my life?" They exchanged a kiss before Hermione returned to her previous position and Ron pulled her even closer, his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

For a brief moment Ron considered asking Hermione a question. A question he was sure he knew the answer to. The words were almost on his lips when he reconsidered. It would be better if they waited until their future was more securely set.

Somehow sensing the question Ron was about to ask, Hermione's heart fluttered in her chest and the word yes perched on her lips. When he remained silent she to searched her logical mind, arriving at the same conclusions he had. Sighing, she reached to her shoulder, locking her fingers through his.

Late the following afternoon Vernon Dursley was feeling a very different set of emotions. He sat in his chair staring at the television without really watching it, drumming his thick sausage-like fingers repeatedly against the top of the arm. With each breath his bushy mustache fluttered over his upper lip, while each passing minute seemed to make his eyes squint even tighter. He shifted his gaze towards the front window as a car approached the house, but returned to the television when the car continued past. He despised having to pick up after himself, he disliked even more having to prepare his own dinner, and for the last four evenings that is precisely what had happened. It was all down to his freak of a nephew and that freak of a girl he had married. As if that freak show they were hosting, at that freak of a place they called a school, could truly be called a wedding. He frowned recalling the time her father and brothers had appeared in his fireplace, if she was only half as bad, she still couldn't possibly be anything other than trouble. Even if he could, some how, overlook the fact that they were both mag… he cutoff the thought, refusing to use the word. Even if what they were could be overlooked, they were just too young. What could they possible know about emotion and spending a life together? It was all just so… well; abnormal was the only word for it. Not for the first time he considered reporting the lot of them to the authorities, but what would that accomplish? They'd just think him loopy and he'd be lucky not to be put away himself. Finally a car pulled into the drive and he rose to his feet, determined not to be trapped in his chair, as he had been the morning the wedding invitation had been discussed. This time he would not be dissuaded from setting his wife and son straight.

Vernon stood in the center of the parlor listening to the front door open and close, followed by a brief conversation. Soon the sound of Dudley carrying the bags upstairs made its way to his ears and Petunia entered the room. "Good afternoon Petunia, your little trip to the freak show is complete I see. I trust the experience has set your mind straight on the matter."

Petunia studied her husband's pudgy features as she contemplated her answer. Finally, with no trace of emotion, she replied, "It certainly has, beyond any doubt. Would you believe they played 'Ode to Joy' instead of 'The Wedding March' for the recessional?" Without speaking another word she sat in her chair, picked up a magazine and started to read.

The blush that had colored Vernon's cheeks as he sat waiting darkened another shade as he looked at his wife, unsure how to take her answer. Did this mean she had returned to his point of view and was once again firmly entrenched against all things magic, or did it simply mean she found the choice of music objectionable? Worse yet, did it mean she was doing the unthinkable and having a go at him? Sorting things out was not a task he found enjoyable and his mind was starting to ache from the effort.

Vernon was about to sit down when Dudley came thundered down the stairs and stuck his head into the room to addressed his mother. "I thought, seeing as we've arrived home so late in the afternoon, you might enjoy not having to prepare dinner and take away would be in order. What would you like? My treat." Almost as an afterthought he added, "Hi Dad, good to see you again. I trust your weekend went well."

Before Petunia could respond that a lightly spiced curry would be lovely. Vernon, seizing at any opportunity to feel as if he might still be in control roared, "It most certainly did not go well! While the two of you went traipsing off to join the mutants, I was stuck here having to cook and clean up after myself!"

Dudley looked at his mother who calmly told him what she would like and silently indicated that she could handle her husband and would be alright. Nodding his understanding he again turned to his father and asked, "What would you like?" When Vernon merely puffed his lips and glared at him, Dudley shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll just pick something for you then." With one last glance at his mother he gave a little wave and added, "Won't be long."

Sunday evening in the Dursley household was long and tension filled. Vernon remained unsure just what Petunia's comments meant, while she and Dudley took great care not to give anything away. All three knew that things were coming to a head, but for now they seemed to have developed the opinion that it was best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Ron completed the final check on the most recent order received by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and sent the tawny delivery owl on its way. Next Monday would be the first Monday in July, the traditional date that the Ministry accepted applications from those who had just completed their schooling, and he would be applying for a position with the aurors. If late summer brought good news concerning his N.E.W.T.s, he hoped to be among those entering the September training class. For now he had a job in the joke shop and even though he would have preferred to be working in the front of the store, had to admit it was an honor to be in charge of the owl delivery department. Especially considering that autumn, in all likelihood, would find him leaving and George would have to find someone else for the position. Ron couldn't help chuckling; wondering if this was his brother's subtle way of encouraging him to pursue a less dangerous career and if maybe, just maybe, his mother had, had a hand in it. Shaken from his thoughts by the appearance of an owl on the in perch, he removed the presented letter and offered the bird a treat, which it gladly accepted before turning and flying off.

Ron started as he looked at the new letter; it was from the Ministry and addressed not to the shop, but rather to him personally. He opened it and began to read:

* * *

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_The Minister for Magic requests you to meet with him privately. Please arrive at his office 11:15 a.m. on Friday 2 July 1999._

_Sincerely, Mary Cattermole_

_For The Minister for Magic_

* * *

Ron stood gobsmacked, the letter in his left hand, his right hand on top of his head. Why would the Minister want to meet with him? This had been presented as an informal request, if it wasn't Kingsley or one of his senior secretaries would have signed it, not the office receptionist. Yet the owl hadn't waited for a reply, clearly he was expected to arrive when and where directed. However that was the extent of Ron's certainty on the subject. With no new orders pending, he went to the front of the shop to see if there was anything he could help with, and to let George know he'd be taking an early lunch on Friday.

Pleasantly surprised when Hermione entered the shop later that afternoon, Ron gave her a quick kiss. "Oi!" George called out teasingly, "This is a place of business, not a broom cupboard at Hogwarts." As Ron ushered Hermione into the owl order room, anyone who hadn't grown up with the six Weasley brothers may have considered the gesture he flashed George to be obscene, however George merely laughed and waved after them.

Once they were safely removed from prying eyes, Ron gave Hermione what he considered more of a proper kiss. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, mind you."

Pulling a piece of parchment from her pocket, Hermione handed it to Ron. "I received this, this morning. What do you think it means?"

Ron looked at the note Hermione had given him. Apart from being addressed to her, the only difference was she had been requested to meet with the Minister fifteen minutes prior to him. Ron retrieved his note and handed it to Hermione, "I have no idea what it means, but I received one also. Let's talk to my dad tonight, he might have some idea what's going on. Mean time we might as well have dinner together as planed. Do you fancy anything in particular?"

A wicked little grin that Ron found very attractive and felt he didn't see near often enough flashed across Hermione's face. With a wink she answered, "A ginger might be nice."

"Hmm," Ron answered, somehow managing to maintain his bearing. "I'm sure that could be arranged. I'm fancying a brunette myself."

"I'm serious, not a cupboard," George called out from behind the door. Ron and Hermione laughed and exchanged one more kiss before he promised to come to her house straight away after work. As Hermione departed the shop George quipped, "You two are becoming as bad as Ginny and Harry."

"You're a fine one to talk," Hermione needled. "What did I hear Angelina calling you at the wedding? The one eared snog monster, I believe it was."

George quickly retorted, "And I assure you, it is a moniker very well earned."

"Oh, I'm certain you believe it is." Hermione replied straight faced as she stepped through the door.

"Nice one!" Ron laughed as he turned towards the back of the shop and his post in the owl order department. Patting a stunned looking George on the shoulder he added, "You have to admit she got the best of you this time around."

Arthur Weasley sat at his small desk in the parlor of the Burrow, trudging through the reports he had brought home from the office. The window in front of him was opened and a gentle breeze ruffled the stacked papers being held in place by a rather ordinary looking rock. He paused and smiled at the stone, recalling the day his little girl had found it in the garden and proudly presented the treasure to him, "To keep Daddy's papers from blowing around." How fast the years had flown past, it hardly seemed possible that the little girl was now grown up and off on her honeymoon. It was just he and Molly in the house now, along with Ron of course, but his youngest son never seemed to lack for excuses to be gone most nights, and Arthur was certain that he would be moved out for good by the end of the summer. Glancing around the room he couldn't help thinking the house seemed so large and empty now, but there were still Sunday dinners and holidays to fill it with family and laughter. He also suspected it wouldn't be long before grandchildren would be spending the night with grandpa and grandma, so their parents could, 'have a little break,' and couldn't help smiling at the thought.

He was pulled from his minds inner wonderings back into the room by Ron's voice. "Pardon me Dad, but would you be able to spare a few moments for us?"

Arthur turned to see Ron and Hermione holding hands as they stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen. "Of course I can," he replied, indicating they should take a seat. He smiled as they settled onto the sofa, using no more space than one person would normally occupy. "What can I do for you two on this lovely early summer's evening?"

"We were wondering if you knew anything about these," Ron replied, handing him two pieces of folded parchment.

Arthur unfolded the parchments, gave them a quick glance, folded them and handed them back to Ron, "Yes."

Hermione and Ron both leaned slightly forward anticipating a further explanation. When none seemed to be forthcoming it was Ron whose resolve cracked first. "Well?"

Arthur grinned before answer. "Kingsley has hand picked a few individuals he'd like to join him in building a new and better Ministry. In the case of you two he'd like to offer you internships with the promise of a permanent position once you receive the results of your N.E.W.T.s."

"I did already plan on applying for a position with the aurors." Ron replied sitting back upright, "But I think I'm satisfied with my job at the shop for now." Turning to Hermione he asked, "What do you think about all this?"

Hermione sat with a thoughtful expression on her face for a few moments before answering. "Well, I have already applied to St. Mungo's. I don't know… I don't have a job yet this summer… it wouldn't hurt to see what Kingsley is offering."

"That's that all settled than," Arthur smiled. "Now if you two will excuse me, I'd really like to be finished with these," he swept his arm towards the desk indicating the stack of reports, "Before it gets too late."

Ron nodded, "Of course." Standing he offered his hand to Hermione who accepted it as she stood. "Thank you for your time," they said in unison, leaving Arthur to his paper work.

Friday morning Ron walked from Kingsley Shacklebolt's office and nodded to Su Li as she passed him on her way in. Hermione had waited for him after her meeting and Ron answered her unspoken question. "I applied for a position with the aurors, so I don't have to come back on Monday for that, but for now I'm going to continue on at the joke shop. What about you?"

"That's what I thought you'd do," Hermione responded before answering Ron's question. "I've accepted the internship and start work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Monday morning. I don't think I'll withdraw my application from St. Mungo's just yet however. I'll wait and see how things look in September."

"Makes sense," Ron replied offering her his arm.

Accepting his invitation she looped her arms through his as they walked towards the lifts. "You know, I can't help thinking of Harry and Ginny, it's a certainty they would have been offered positions if they hadn't already decided to play quidditch. What do you suppose they're up to right now?"

"They're on their honeymoon," Ron snorted. "What do you think they're up to?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "This from the man who wanted to punch every boy he saw her with in school."

The lift arrived as Ron answered, "Well this is different, isn't it. Harry is my best mate, I've had time to get use to them being together, and he's made an honest woman of her." With a mischievous grin that would have made George proud he added, "Besides all I meant was it's a time of leisure. They're probably just relaxing and enjoying the sun. You really have a bit of a gutter mind sometimes." With near supersonic speed Hermione's foot found its mark, prompting a yelp from Ron as he grabbed his right ankle and hoped into the lift on his left foot.

At Villa Lilly, Harry and Ginny were indeed enjoying the sun. After Tammaro and Lerenza departed they prepaid a plate of cheese and grapes, and arranged two lounge chairs on the veranda so they could face each other while reclining and holding hands. As she offered a grape to Harry, Ginny suspiciously eyed the glass of iced tea he had prepared for himself. How anyone could drink the vile concoction totally escaped her understanding and she was quite certain she would never develop a taste for it. Her mind thus occupied, she was taken by surprise when a grape bounced off her forehead. She glanced at a smiling Harry, who repeated the question she hadn't heard the first time. "I said do you want to get dressed and head down to the beach, maybe snoop around the piazza for a snack before having dinner at Neptune's Riposo?"

Ginny thought it sounded like a wonderful idea and quickly added, "Could we stop by Stracci Contento? I think I would like to get that sundress we looked at the other day." Sweeping her hand over her body she added, "I think it would be perfect for showing off the… umm… appropriate portions of this tan when we get home." Grinning at Ginny's choice of words, Harry's mind raced back to the first day they had finished their morning swim and lounged nude by the pool. The result had been no small degree of discomfort in places not normally exposed to the burning rays of the sun. However the mutually enjoyable application of the proper potion had quickly solved the problem. Ever since then sunbathing au' natural had become as much a part of their daily routine as the morning run from the beach back to the villa. This time a grape bounced of Harry's forehead. "Quite looking at my chest," Ginny teased as his eyes found hers. I asked, "Why won't you tell me where we're going tomorrow."

Harry couldn't help chuckling as he responded, "Because that remains a surprise for me to know and for you to find out." He tossed a grape into the air and caught it in his mouth before standing and offering his hand to Ginny. "Come on, let's head inside," with a wink he added, "And eventually get ready to go to the village."

As the first rays of the new day's sun made their way along the deck and into the bed room, Harry rolled over and gave Ginny a kiss. "Time to run," he yawned, before standing and stretching out any lingering sleepiness. Dinner at Neptune's Riposo had turned into a late night of dancing, laughing with new friends and partaking of the nectar of the vines. Looking forward to sweating away the lingering effects of the previous evening's activities, Harry made his way to the bath and assumed his stance in front of the toilet. With the most primitive of his morning tasks complete, he moved to the sink and squeezed a dollop of paste onto his toothbrush. He was soon joined by Ginny who finished brushing her teeth, shooed him away, and closed the door. In less than two hours time their morning régime was complete and Ginny finished dressing for the day as the sounds of Harry preparing breakfast rose from the kitchen below. Descending the stairs she found him waiting for her at a table set with a meal of ham, eggs, toast and juice. As a center piece the table was decorated with a simple yellow vase containing a small bouquet of fresh flowers.

"What's our portkey doing on the table?" Ginny asked taking her seat.

Harry responded with a grin and simply answered, "We'll be using it today."

Slightly taken aback by this answer Ginny wore a puzzled expression. "I thought it was only for travel between here and England." However the impish grin slower spread across her face she formulated a new thought, "Unless you and Dad have arranged for it to be more than that."

Harry winked as he responded, "It may be slightly more than that."

When breakfast was complete Ginny cleared the table as Harry prepared the portkey. Standing in the middle of the patio, Harry recited one last incantation and they both took hold of the vase as it started to glow. With the feeling of a sudden tug behind the navel they disappeared from Villa Lilly. Coming to a sudden stop they caught their balance and took in their new surroundings. Ginny immediately recognized the small hut set among the trees of a forest covered hill. "Charlie's!"

"Charlie's," Harry confirmed with a smile. "He's the brother we see the least and I've never been here. I thought paying him a visit might be a nice surprise for you and a fun way to spend a day."

Ginny reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "You thought right, but are you sure he's home and not at work?"

Nodding yes, Harry replied, "Checked on it at the wedding. If nothing changed in the past week he has this weekend off. Unfortunately Raluca has to work and won't be able to get away from the clinic to join us until dinner."

Charlie's hut was located just outside the wards of the dragon reservation and was ideal for the bachelor outdoorsman. In total size it was slightly larger than Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts and consisted of three rooms, a bedroom with an attached bath, a sitting room, and a kitchen large enough to accept a table and chairs. After exchanging greetings the group set off on a tour of the reserve. They started out in the visitor's center; however with Charlie as their guide they were soon visiting areas normally off limits to the public. Properly outfitted in dragon hide cloaks, hats, boots and gloves they departed the staff changing rooms and boarded brooms specially charmed to resist fire and other hazards. As they passed through the first of the dragon containment spells Harry felt the air taking on an almost rubbery feel, for a moment the space around him seemed to stretch in resistance before he was once again flying unobstructed. They passed through two more layers of protection before there was nothing between them and the mighty beasts except their own wits and physical abilities. Keeping a sharp lookout for any dragons that might show too much interest in them, they slowly circled above the grounds observing many different species living apparently normal lives. Approaching a rocky outcropping near a waterfall, Charlie waved to indicate they should land. Once back on the ground they slowly made their way among the boulders until they were within three hundred yards of a cave.

Charlie removed a pair of binoculars from his satchel and focused on the cave's mouth. "There she is," he handed the binoculars to Harry, "Have a look; it's an old friend of yours."

Harry pressed the binoculars to his eyes and peered at the mouth of the cave. A large Norwegian Ridgeback stood over a nest of stone, tearing pieces of flesh from a freshly captured goat and feeding them to two young dragons. "Norbert?"

"We call her Norberta, but yes," Charlie replied.

Harry smiled as he watched the slightly gruesome, but none the less loving family scene unfold. Handing the binoculars to Ginny he looked back towards Charlie, "Despite Hagrid's misgivings, it looks like she's done alright for herself."

Charlie was busy scanning the sky and held up his hand to silence Harry before whispering, "Here comes dad, stay still and stay quiet." Overhead another fully grown Ridgeback circled the area surrounding the cave, a goat firmly grasped in one hind claw. If it noticed the trio on the rocks below it showed no interest and drifted in for a landing beside the nest. "Come on," Charlie whispered, "It's probably best if we move on now." They slowly made there way back through the boulders until they reached the spot were they had originally landed. Following Charlie's lead, Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and the three of them flew back to the staff area. "Well what did you think?" Charlie asked once they had safely landed. "That is Norberta's second successful hatching. She'll watch over them for about two years before she and her mate chase them off."

"It was only bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "How come you never took me inside the reservation before?"

"Two reasons," Charlie smiled. "One, you were to young before now, and two, the name Potter opens a few more doors than the name Weasley does."

Ginny shot a glance at Harry who simply shrugged, "It's embarrassing but I have to admit it seems to be true. I guess using it to get an up close look at a dragon or two isn't such bad a thing. Charlie is the horntail I flew against in the Tri-Wizard Cup or the dragon from Gringotts still here?"

"They both are," Charlie answered. "But I think it would be best to leave the horntail be. I don't have to tell you how nasty she can get when she's guarding a nest, and unlike the tournament she's not chained in place here. As for the other, the years in the vaults really took their toll on him. He's kept in a special holding area, he has room to fly and despite being almost blind, can still hunt for himself. We give him a live goat every couple of days, but if he was to be released into the general reservation odds are he wouldn't last to long. Come on, I should be able to show him to you."

Following Charlie from the staff area, Ginny and Harry found themselves walking past four caged Chinese Fireballs. "Headed to the States," Charlie explained. "With the exception of the Hebrides Islands all the reservations now keep multiple species, especially if they have no native ones to look after. Those four are coming of age and exchanging animals helps to ensure a more diverse breeding pool." The three continued to walk for several hundred more yards before Charlie stopped. "Right, we will now be passing through the protective wards separating us from the dragon. He is well fed but being a Ukrainian Ironbelly, humans are on the diet. So long as we stay quiet and maintain a respectable distance we should be safe. All the same, stay close, be ready to act immediately on any instructions I give you, and if you must speak use only whispers."

Harry and Ginny nodded their understanding and the three of them stepped through the now familiar feel of the rubbery air. Carefully making their way among the scrub brush and rocky outcroppings they slowly walked for more than half a mile before a loud snort brought them to an abrupt stop. Inching carefully forward they peered around a bolder to find the dragon with its head turned towards them. It sniffed at them, as if it was trying to determine what new scent the breeze had carried its way. With one final snort it started to walk towards them and Charlie placed his hands on Ginny and Harry's shoulders. "We've been caught down wind. Start slowly backing away."

Keeping his eyes on the dragon, Harry immediately moved to comply with Charlie's instructions. However something told him they weren't in any danger. "Stay here," he whispered to the others, before slowly walking forward. As Harry stepped into the clear, the dragon stopped and once again sniffed at the air. Harry continued to advance, at a measured pace, until he was face to face with the large beast. The dragon inhaled deeply, almost pulling Harry to it with the force of the air it moved. Seemingly satisfied that Harry was indeed the scent it had recognized earlier, the great winged lizard exhaled, covering Harry with a shower of snot, before slowly sinking to the ground.

Maintaining his composure, Harry slowly knelt and extended his hand until he was touching the Ironbelly's snout. "You look a little happier than the first time I met you." The dragon lifted its head slightly and turned it towards Harry, before laying it back on the ground. Sensing that the encounter had gone on long enough, Harry stood and slowly backed away until he reached Ginny and Charlie.

As the three of them made their way out of the enclosure the looks that Ginny continually gave him made Harry feel much more nervous than his encounter with the dragon had. Once they had cleared the boundary of the wards she spun on him, her eyes blazing. "Harry James Potter! Just what were you trying to prove with that little stunt?"

Knowing full well that Ginny had learned this technique from their mother, Charlie smirked and backed away from the line of fire, leaving Harry to formulate his own defense. He stunned them both when, instead of claiming he wasn't thinking, he replied, "I was thinking that the dragon recognized my scent and would continue to pursue us until it could verify the truth of it. That's why I left you behind and approached it, I didn't know what it would do if it realized you two weren't Ron and Hermione. Now, I'd really like to go wash these dragon bogeys off."

Ginny's glare softened to a stare, she could not, nor did she want to, argue the point. She had to admit the act had been very brave and, as it turned out, very chivalrous. The stare softened to a look of admiration as she suddenly found herself concerned with little else other than how long it would be before she and Harry could be alone together. Realizing that both Harry and Charlie were waiting for her to respond, she managed to stammer, "Umm… yes, well, that's alright then, well done. By all means we should go get you cleaned up."

As Ginny started towards the staff area, a smiling Charlie approached Harry and clapped him on the back, "Well done indeed mate, that's two dangerous beasts you've managed to sooth in the past few minutes."

"I heard that Charlie Weasley, and I will be telling your fiancé," Ginny called back at them, a noticeable trace of humor in her voice.


	59. New News on the Journey Home

New News on the Journey Home

Scattered clouds partially obstructed the highest peaks of the Alps as a lone train slowly made its way through the passes separating Italy from Switzerland. Rounding a bend the train was suddenly running on tracks hard set between a steep rock face and lake with water of breathtaking sapphire blue. In a first class compartment, two carriages back from the engine, a young couple stood with their faces pressed against the window, the troubles of the world which had forced them to grow up too soon and experience horrors no one ever should, reduced to nothing more than hazy memories. Holding hands, they marveled with childlike wonder at the scenic vistas passing before them, neither wanting to look away.

Taking the train form Collina Del Capra, or more specifically Sorrento, to London had been Ginny's idea and Harry had eagerly embraced it. Owing to the language difference there had been a minor problem navigating Termini Station in Rome, but a friendly stranger helped them past it, and apart from that one misstep the trip had proceeded smoothly. Safely on schedule they would arrive in Bern before dinner, with the intent of staying two nights before continuing on. The decision to spend a day exploring the ancient city was prompted by certain degree of morbid curiosity on both their parts. During medieval times the capital of modern day Switzerland, as with most of Europe, had been less than friendly to witches and wizards, but old records indicated it had also been a place where false accusations had been dealt with firmly. A fact which led many modern scholars, of the magical ilk, to develop the opinion that it was the place were the end of the witch hunts had begun.

With clockwork precision the train arrived in the Bern Rail Station precisely on time, and glided to a halt with the carriage doors aligned precisely with their corresponding marks on the platform. Making their way from the carriage, Harry and Ginny paused to take in their surroundings. It was with no small amount of relief that they observed the information signs were all written in not only German, but also French and English. Following a brief pause at an information kiosk they selected a promising hotel, within comfortable walking distance, and set off towards the old town.

As they made their way through the narrow streets Ginny took advantage of a momentary absence of other pedestrians to comment, "You'd think that by now someone would have developed some sort of translation spell."

Harry smiled, snorted a short laugh, and shook his head in agreement, "Maybe it's one of the five Principle Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. I'll have to ask Hermione when we get home."

"It's not," Ginny giggled, "but everyday I better understand why she sometimes responds to you and Ron the way she does." When Harry's only reaction was a tilted head and cocked eyebrow she expounded on her answer. "First, language isn't transfiguration so it doesn't fit the category. Second, all five were listed in last years transfiguration text and we had to list them on the N.E.W.T. Remember?"

"I do now," Harry replied with a sheepish expression. Using the fingers of his right hand to keep count he rambled off, "Food, money, intentional curse damage, bringing a human being back from the dead."

"And weather," Ginny joined in as he completed the list.

Laughing at themselves, they held hands and continued in pleasant conversation until reaching their destination. The hotel stood five stories tall and, as with most of the buildings on the peninsula jutting into the River Aare, was constructed from large blocks of sandstone. A simple marquee marked the entrance, while green awnings hung over the lobby windows and the outdoor seating area of the establishment's café. Above street level each of the windows was flanked by green shutters and graced by a flower box boasting a rainbow of fresh blooms spilling over its boundaries. As with its neighbors the entire structure was capped by a roof of clay tiles, their burnt orange color faded by years of exposure to the elements.

Wearing a sports coat and tie that very nearly matched the hotel's awnings, the reception clerk eyed the young couple walking across the lobby with mild curiosity. They seemed fairly young to be traveling alone together; however they had an air of self-assuredness about them that indicated they were more than just another pair of students on a summer holiday tour. Despite the quirky antique carpet bag the young man was carrying, their dress was clearly of the highest quality and the gems on the young ladies left ring finger would make a princess jealous. Perhaps the bag indicated nothing more than an appreciation of things antique and function over style. When they reached his counter he drew himself up and nodded politely, "Guten tag."

"Guten tag," Harry replied, desperately trying to remember any trace of Germany that he might have picked up from Professor Gleichman during the past year. "Um… ein… ah… room fur zwei… um… nights, bitte."

Appreciating that the young man had at least made an effort the clerk smiled, turned the registry towards Harry and replied in English, with just a trace of an accent, "Of course sir. If you'll forgive my forwardness, would the honeymoon suite be in order?"

Harry exchanged a quick smile with Ginny, "It would very much be in order," they answered in unison.

Check-in complete, Harry and Ginny shared a silent laugh at the face made by the bellman when he picked up the carpetbag. For the trip home Ginny's two hand bags had been added to its contents, and without the benefit of the feather light charm Harry had employed on the walk from the station the young man was feeling the full weight of three bags filled with clothing and assorted souvenirs. Reaching the suite he walked through the French doors separating the sitting area from the bedroom and placed the bag on an upholstered bench at the foot of the bed. Starting with the complimentary plush terrycloth robes on the bench, he was in the process of pointing out the room's features when Harry cut him short by thanking him for his services and slipping him a tip. With practiced smoothness the bellman slid the tip into his pocket, thanked Harry, and offered his services if anything else were needed.

Alone in the room, Harry and Ginny took time to explore it for themselves. It was divided into a sitting room and a bed room, both smartly appointed with furnishings of a modern design. Walking to the sitting room window, Harry opened it and leaned out to take in the sight before him. The suite was located on the upper most floor, in the southwest corner of the building. Scanning the roof tops he noticed the clock tower they had walked past on their way from the station. "You know Gin; I'd really like to go back to that square with the clock tower. I can't explain it, but I felt something when we walked past it earlier." Turning back to the room he continued, "I can't say that I've ever felt it before, but it was almost as if I could sense some trace of magic about the place. What are you doing?"

Ginny held up her hand to silence Harry as she talked on the phone, "That's right Mr. and Mrs. Potter in the honeymoon suite." As she hung up the phone she said, "Mrs. Potter, I like saying that." Smiling at Harry she added, "I was ordering dinner from room service. What were you saying about wanting to visit the clock tower?"

Harry ignored Ginny's question in favor of one of his own, "When and where did you learn how to use a telephone?"

Grinning, Ginny held up the room service menu and enthusiastically explained, "Just now. It's not that hard really, all the information is right here." Reading from the menu she continued, "To place an order dial 81. I looked at the telephone and figured that meant to push the buttons with the numbers eight and one on them. I tried that but nothing happened, then I remembered seeing muggles in the village using one and picked up this part." Picking up the receiver she held it in her hand, "I put it to my ear and it was making a kind of buzzing sound, like it is right now." Harry was finding Ginny's description of her discover very entertaining and politely declined when she offered him the receiver for his own inspection. Smiling she returned it to the cradle and continued, "Anyway, I pushed the eight and heard a beep, so I pushed the one and heard another beep, then there was a kind of chirping sound and somebody was talking to me. You know something? Dad is right; some of this muggle technology is almost like magic."

"You're right, it is," Harry agreed taking Ginny into his arms. "And you Mrs. Potter are, undeniably, magic." After a quick kiss he added, "And beautiful," followed by another kiss, "And smart," another kiss preceded, "And wonderful." Any additional compliments Harry may have been planning were doomed to silence as Ginny pressed her lips hard against his, refusing to allow the fourth kiss to be broken.

Wearing the plush robes they quickly threw on when dinner arrived, Ginny and Harry sat at the small round table in the parlor of their suite. Playfully slapping at Harry's hand, as he used a roll to gather a bit of stray gravy from her plate, Ginny continued the conversation they'd been having. "You could actually feel traces of magic near the clock tower?"

"I think so," Harry replied before popping the morsel into his mouth. "At least I think I could. I've never had the sensation before, so I'm not sure. Dumbledore told me magic always leaves traces, and he seemed to be pretty adept at picking up on them. I'd like to go back and have a look around, just to see if I was right and if I can still feel some trace of it."

"That seems like a reasonable idea," Ginny replied before flashing a coy smile and sliding her bare foot up Harry's leg. "Tell me, do you feel anything right now?"

Harry closed his eyes as if concentrating, "No, nothing of interest." Before Ginny could respond he flashed a puckish grin and whispered a series of hissing sounds.

Despite having initiated the exchange a slight flush colored Ginny's cheeks. She didn't have to be a parselmouth to grasp what Harry had just suggested and with a grin to match his she replied, "Yesth."

During the night the day's scattered clouds grew to form a solid mass, shielding the stars from view and dropping rain on the preserved medieval town. By morning they had once again scattered, allowing the first flashes of the sun to dance off the puddles reflecting two pairs of trainers running down the center of the street. With unerring precision one of the trainers struck a puddle at just the right angle to send a shower of water onto its owner's running companion. With a squeal Ginny gave Harry's shoulder a push, knocking him off his stride and prompting a laugh in response. Together they continued their run through the narrow streets until they reached the end of the peninsula. Turning right they started circling back towards their hotel but paused when they reached one of the bridges connecting the old town to the new. The morning sun had only started its task of chasing the lingering crispness form the air, yet several of the cities young people had already gathered along the bridge's railings. One after another they jumped into the River Aare allowing the current to carry them down stream before swimming towards the shore. Without speaking a word, Harry and Ginny exchanged one glance, ran onto the bridge and with a whoop made the leap themselves. Surfacing they each yelped in response to the cold water before sucking a great breath of warming air into their lungs. Finding the water cool but not uncomfortable, Harry discreetly cast a buoyancy charm over Ginny and himself before taking her hand They allowed the current to carry them past the famed bear grottos, a nod to the legend of the cities naming, before swimming towards the shore.

Reaching the tree-lined embankment, Ginny and Harry clambered back onto dry land, took a quick glance around to ensure they would remain unseen and cast drying spells before attempting to determine their location. The predominate landmarks of the gothic church spire, the old clock tower and the dome of the capital building made quick work of the task and Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think, back to the hotel for breakfast, or should we check out the area around the clock tower first?"

On cue Harry's stomach rumbled a protest to being empty, prompting a snorting laugh from Ginny and a sheepish grin from Harry, "I think breakfast first."

By midmorning the newlyweds were discreetly searching the clock tower square, Harry now convinced that the sensation crawling across his skin link swarming ants was indeed some trace of magic. However, with tourists continuing to accumulate he was finding it increasingly difficult to communicate this to Ginny. The top of the hour was fast approaching and giving up on finding any privacy, they turned towards the tower with the rest of the throng. Just prior to the sounding of the first chime two wooden doors, directly below the clock, opened and a series of antique mechanical puppets appeared on a wooden rail to perform a show depicting the history of the city. When the show was complete, the tower's great bell began to ring out the hour and the crowd seemed to melt away into the side streets and surrounding shops.

Nodding, Harry whispered, "Over there, the feeling seems strongest near that news stand."

Ginny turned to look in the direction indicated just as a man wearing a suit, that wasn't quite right, walked up to the stand. With a cursory nod to the apparent proprietor he picked up a paper, quickly glanced around, stepped towards the stand and disappeared from view. No one else seemed to notice what had happened and Harry and Ginny stared at one another, momentarily stunned.

In a hushed tone Ginny asked, "This is the capital of Switzerland, right?"

"It is," Harry confirmed. "Do you suppose that's the entrance to their version of the Ministry of Magic?"

"It would certainly explain the powerful traces of magic you've been feeling," Ginny replied. "Speaking of which, I don't think constantly itching yourself will do any good. It will just make people think you have fleas or something."

Glancing down at the curled fingers that had been absentmindedly scratching across his chest, Harry dropped his hand to his side. "Sorry about that, didn't even realize I was doing it. If this is some new ability I'm developing its going to take awhile to get use to." Taking Ginny's hand in his, they started towards the stand.

The proprietor of the news stand was an older looking wizard with shoulder length grey hair and piercing blue eyes. Perched on an old wooden stool, reading one of his own magazines, he gave the approaching young couple a slight nod and greeted them with a curt, "Guten morgen," before going back to his reading.

"Guten morgen," Harry and Ginny replied in unison as Harry picked up a paper from the stack. They each glanced around, gave each other a nod, took a deep breath, closed their eyes and stepped forward.

As they disappeared from view the old wizard placed his magazine on his lap, looked at the spot where they had just been standing and mumbled, "Herr Potter?" With a shake of his head he quickly concluded, "Nein, nicht in Bern."

After a brief sensation of falling, Harry and Ginny opened their eyes to find themselves standing in the lobby of Swiss Ministry of Magic. Unlike its London counterpart only one side of the hall was lined with fireplaces, which would occasionally flash to life with the familiar green flames announcing the arrival of another witch or wizard. The walls, as with the streets above, were constructed of the locally abundant sandstone and a large fountain, depicting two wizards attempting to subdue a large bear, stood at the open end of the lobby. Relieved that the others hurrying past him seemed to preoccupied with their own business to notice who he was, Harry suggested to Ginny that they proceed to the information desk located to the left of the fountain. He intended on finding out if they could tour the rest of the ministry and perhaps gain a little information on other magical locations in Bern.

Approaching the counter, Harry was dismayed when the wizard on duty made eye contact, tapped the witch sharing his shift on the shoulder, and whispered something out of the corner of his mouth. Looking up, her eyes grew wide with recognition and she began vigorously nodding yes. By the time Harry and Ginny reached them she was smiling broadly and greeted them with an exuberant, "Guten morgen Herr Potter!" Turning to Ginny she added in slightly more subdued tone, with just a hint of jealousy, "Frau Potter."

Feeling Ginny's hand tighten slightly around his, Harry shot her a quick glance. Relieved to see she seemed more on the verge of giggling than anger he turned back to the witch and snuck a peek at her name badge. "Guten morgen Odile. First, please tell me you speak English, and second, we are just Harry and Ginny, not Herr and Frau Potter."

Odile nodded her head in understanding, "Jah, just Harry and just Ginny, I speak some English not so good, but Yaeger," She tilted her head to indicate her partner, "He speaks all English good."

Harry had expected that this might be the case, but breathed a slight sigh of relief. With a smile he addressed the pair. "Thank goodness, and might I add, your English not so good is far better than my German not at all good." A friendly exchanged followed, concluding with Ginny and Harry securing directions to several magical locations in and around Bern, and accepting an invitation to join Odile, Yaeger and a few of their friends that evening.

Departing the information desk, the newlyweds spent some time wandering the halls of the Ministry, quickly coming to the conclusion that it was pretty much like its London counterpart and frankly, just plain boring. Returning to street level they assumed the role of average tourists, splitting their time between the old town's historic attractions and the many shops lining the narrow winding streets. In addition to the obligatory Swiss chocolates they purchased a hand carved wooden bear as a souvenir of their visit. This had produced a brief moment of contention; with Harry favoring a life size carving to place in the corner of the parlor, while Ginny backed a smaller version for the mantel. As is so often the case in these situations, the flash of a smile, the twinkle of an eye, and the brief resting of a head on a shoulder carried the day, and they departed the established with the mantel sized rendering. However Harry continued to harbor the mistaken belief that once home he would use "Engorgio" to enlarge it and demonstrate to Ginny that he was right. They ended the afternoon using Yaeger's and Odile's directions to find and visit Bern's version of Diagon Alley, Winkelstrasse. Undeterred by the fact that they would be home in less than two days time, they took advantage of being in a magical area to stop by the owl post and dispatch several postcards to family and friends. After visiting several of the shops they paused for dinner in a quaint café before dashing back to the hotel, to drop off their purchases, and heading out to meet with new friends.

The sun was setting, with the dimming glow of twilight providing the last buffer before the blackness of night, by the time Harry and Ginny reached their destination. Descending a long, narrow flight of stairs to the cellar of one of the new towns older buildings, Harry held the door before following Ginny into the aptly named Keller Klub. Yaeger spotted them the moment they entered and was walking towards them before either Harry or Ginny had the chance to scan the room. Leading them back to a secluded table, were Odile sat with another witch and wizard, he introduced his wife Gisela, Odile's boyfriend Falk, and explained that another couple would be joining them shortly. Introductions complete Ginny and Harry took their seats, ordered drinks and joined the others in conversation.

After only a few minutes Odile suddenly waved while exclaiming, "Heir sind sie!"

Harry turned to see a wizard waving back and walking towards the table accompanied by a very thin witch who he thought looked vaguely familiar. As they reached the table Harry stood to accept the wizard's outstretched hand. Nodding towards Odile the wizard smiled, "My sister tells me I am to address you as just Harry. I am Leon and this is my fiancée Sabbe."

Harry returned the firm handshake and smile, "Definitely just Harry, thanks, and this is my wife Ginny. It's a pleasure to meet you Leon."

The two wizards' hands parted, Leon moving on to greet Ginny, Harry to greet Sabbe. The moment Sabbe's hand touched Harry's she went ridged and her eyes glazed over. As the others looked on in stunned silence, she spoke in a raspy tone very different from her normal voice. "The vanquisher of the Dark Lord has family known, but known not, who shall join a former enemy, now a friend not fully trusted, and together they shall face the one who threatens the vanquisher's loved one."

Sabbe relaxed, her eye's cleared and she continued as if nothing had happened, "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Suddenly aware that the others were all staring at her she dropped her hands to her sides, "What?"

Harry quickly indicated that they should all take their seats; once they had, he leaned forward and whispered, "Sabbe are you a Seer by any chance?"

The young witch laughed, "Goodness no. There are family stories of a distant relative who lives in England and thinks she is. Why?"

Harry's eyes widen as he suddenly realized why Sabbe looked familiar. "If I'm not mistaken I think I know who that distant relative is." He looked around the table at the others, who were now giving him their undivided attention, before continuing, "If I'm correct, she made two prophecies concerning my life, prophecies that turned out to be very true, and I believe you have just made a third."

An incredulous expression spread across Sabbe's face as she looked slowly from Harry to the others. Before she could speak Leon took her hands in his, "You really don't know what has just happened, do you?" She shook her head no and he quickly replayed the events for her as Harry discreetly used wandless magic to cast a privacy charm over the table.

When Leon had finished Sabbe once again looked at the others before whispering, "But how can it be. Divination is falschung magie… false magic. It is something I have never studied or believed."

"For the most part I tend to agree with you," Harry replied looking straight into Sabbe's eyes. "But it doesn't change the truth of Sibyll Trelawney's prophecies. I can understand why you would be doubtful, but I was there when she made the second one and it was very like what happened tonight. I'm inclined to take this seriously. Of course that doesn't mean I understand exactly what it means."

"But isn't that obvious," Yaeger responded. "Somebody is going to attack Ginny and others are going to stop them."

Harry frowned, "Not necessarily. Sabbe said loved one, not beloved, so it could be any number of people." Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned before explaining farther, "What I mean is… well I was willing to die to save the world, so from a magical standpoint it could, technically, be almost anyone. As for the second part, it said that the others would face the one, not necessarily stop him. What really has my attention is the family known, but known not. I'm already aware of a possible lost branch on the family tree; the rub is I have no idea who that person could be."

The table was quiet for many moments until Harry glanced at Ginny, who immediately understood the question he was asking with out him having to ask it, and nodded yes. Turning to the rest of the table he continued, "Look, I know tonight was suppose to be a light hearted get together, but given the circumstances I hope you'll understand if Ginny and I excuse ourselves and make plans to return home."

Ginny held Harry's hand as they walked back to their hotel each lost in their own thoughts. After they had traveled half the distance Ginny whispered, "Do we use the portkey and return tonight?"

Harry had been playing this question through in his own mind and had an answer ready, "No, the hour is late and we'd have to hunt everyone down before we could do anything. We have no real idea who the threatened individual is or if they will be attacked in days, weeks, months or even years. What could we do really, other than talk? I think it would be better to try and set up some type of meeting once we get home. Do you have your D.A. coin with you?"

Ginny thought she had a pretty good idea what Harry had in mind and answered, "Not on me, but I did bring it along."

"Good, very good," Harry mumbled before speaking in a clearer tone, "Once we get back to the room would you contact the D.A. and tell them we need to meet Saturday evening at seven-thirty?

"Meet where," Ginny asked?

"Our house," Harry answered.

Ginny smiled, "Our house, I like that. It just sounds so right. What will you do?"

For the first time since Sabbe made the prophecy Harry smiled a real, joy filled, smile, "It does sound right." Returning to subject he added, "I'll be having a little chat with Kreacher concerning your father and the 'former enemy now a friend not fully trusted.'" The moment they entered the room Ginny went to find her coin and Harry called out, "Kreacher."

As always a loud pop announced the house elf's arrival and Kreacher stood before Harry. With a flourish he bowed, "Master Potter has need of Kreacher while still on his honeymoon?"

"I do Kreacher." Harry took a seat at the round table and indicated that Kreacher should take the other. The old elf looked from Harry to the offered chair and rung his hands, his mind torn between two perceived wrongs, sitting in front of his master or worse, disobeying his master. Realizing the dilemma he had just created in the Kreacher's mind, Harry smiled, "It's alright Kreacher you don't need to sit down. Tell me what you've learned about Draco and his activities." Kreacher nodded before filling Harry in on all he had been able to learn from others and observe himself. When he finished Harry ran a hand through his hair, "By the sound of things it would appear that Draco may have been telling the truth. Is that your opinion as well?"

Kreacher made a movement with his head that appeared to be both a nod yes and a shake no. "On the surface his actions match his words. However, would it not make sense for him to expect to be watched and to take steps to cover his true intentions?"

"It would make very good sense indeed," Harry agreed. "And until just a short time ago I would have remained highly suspicious of him. Now though, well let's just say I've come into some new information that gives me cause to think otherwise. Kreacher I would like you to do three things for me, contact Arthur Weasley and ask him if he would meet with me at six-thirty Saturday evening, contact Draco Malfoy and ask him to meet me at seven, and lastly, Ginny and I will be hosting a small gathering at seven-thirty, more of a meeting than a party, please have light refreshments available."

The elf bowed, "Kreacher shall do as instructed," and with a pop he was gone.

As the hour passed midnight Harry and Ginny lay in bed, both aware the other was still wide awake, Harry on his back staring at the ceiling, Ginny resting her head on his chest staring at the wall. With moving Ginny whispered, "Do you want to go for a walk so you can work things through in your own mind?"

Smiling, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny and pulled her tighter against his side. "I don't do walks alone anymore. We do walks together now and we took that walk coming back from the club."

At seven-thirty-five Saturday evening Harry Potter and a very nervous looking Draco Malfoy entered the parlor of number twelve Grimmauld Place, much to the surprise of the assembled members of Dumbledore's Army. "Thanks for coming," Harry began, "I have some news to share with all of you."


	60. Of Prophecies, A Wooden Bear, and NEWTS

Of Prophecies, A Wooden Bear, and NEWTS

On a warm mid-July evening twenty of the surviving members of Dumbledore's Army, plus Dudley Dursley, responded to Ginny Potter's call and gathered in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. To a person they now stood stunned at the spectacle of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter entering the room together. Before any of assemblage could question Draco's presence Harry launched into a lengthy explanation starting with the New Year's Eve spotting of the stranger on the underground platform. He continued with the story of capturing Draco hiding outside the house and the ensuing conversation between them, finally concluding with the news of Sabbe's prophecy.

His story complete, Harry looked at the others looking back at him. For several moments the room was quiet, apart from a muffled cough, the stray ice cube clanking against a glass and Ron's teeth grinding as he stared down Draco. Finally it was Hermione who broke the silence, "So based on this alleged prophecy and the conversation you two had, on the night you caught him sneaking around outside your house might I point out, I'm guessing the reason Malfoy has joined us this evening is you believe him to be the former enemy, now a friend not fully trusted."

"No Granger," Draco snorted, "He believes me to be the family known, but known not."

The looks that Hermione and Ron shot Draco sent Harry's mind racing back to their first year at Hogwarts and he quickly feigned a cough to hide the smile that spread across his face. For several moments Harry dwelled on the memories until, with no small amount of effort, he was able to regain his composure and move forward. "Hermione, I know you've never placed a great deal of stock in divination, but you can't deny that Trelawney's two prophecies turned out to be correct. I choose to accept Sabbe's prediction as the truth." The expressions of several others told Harry that, like Hermione, they remained unconvinced. "Look, I realize it's no surprise to anyone in this room that Riddle's death didn't end the danger to me, or those close to me, so a prediction of danger isn't something that would require any special abilities." Every head nodded in agreement and Harry continued, "But the simple truth is that until this very moment only five other people knew about the possible existence of a lost branch on the Peverell family tree. Hermione, Ron, Dudley and Hayden, who were all in Potter Cottage when I read Dumbledore's letter, and Ginny," a small murmur spread through the room as Harry continued, "Additionally the group that knew about my talk with Draco was just as small. For Sabbe to make a prediction about that would require one of three things." Lifting his hand, Harry used his fingers to track the items as he ticked them off, "Some sort of highly effective spy network, a good degree of blind luck, or psychic ability." Making eye contact with as many of the assemblage as possible, Harry concluded with, "It's entirely up to each of you to decide for yourselves. However, as I've already stated, I chose to believe the latter."

Hermione remained skeptical but had to admit that Harry's argument seemed to be based on solid reasoning. Tapping her right forefinger on her chin she asked, "Assuming the prophecy is correct, what can we do about it, other than remain vigilant?"

"Well that's really the rub to the whole thing, isn't it?" Harry responded. "There's really nothing else we can do. That's the madding thing about prophecies, even when they seem obvious they're not. Why did Riddle choose to mark me instead of Neville, and who could have known that, 'neither can live while the other survives,' would have been complicated by the creation of an accidental horcrux? Then there was the one concerning Pettigrew. If we had realized it was accurate I'm sure each of us would have assumed that, the servant who had been chained for twelve years and would break free to rejoin his master, referred to Sirius." Once again the only response was heads nodding in agreement and Harry rolled into his final announcement before any of the others had the chance to find their voice. "There is one more thing each of you needs to know before I show Draco out. Based on information I've received from what I considered to be a highly reliable source, coupled with my own instincts, a very long conversation with my wife, and the two conversations between Draco and I, I've decided he and I need a covert way to contact one another." Harry paused to take a deep breath, glanced once around the room and calmly stated, "To that end I've given him a D.A. coin."

As Harry had expected the room was instantly filled with cries of protest. Ignoring the ruckus he turned and escorted Draco to the back garden. Once they were alone Draco, the Malfoy sneer predominantly displayed, looked at Harry and almost laughed, "You're going to have your hands full when you go back to that lot Potter." Then with a spin he was gone.

"If I can convince myself, convincing them will be a walk in the park Malfoy," Harry mumbled to the empty yard, not at all sure he believed it.

Returning to the house, Harry could hear the animated conversations taking place before he even reached the parlor. Pushing the door open he entered the room and was immediately meet with cries of, "Harry how could you? What does this all really mean? Do you actually expect us to believe you trust Malfoy and do you really expect us to trust him too?"

With every eye in the room watching him, Harry calmly walked to Ginny and took her hand. Only then did he address the others concerns. "What ever else he may have been, or may still be, Malfoy is big on tradition and he will honor the life debt he owes me. After that I'm not really sure, he has always been a greasy little git." Several chuckles and few murmured agreements filled the room before Harry continued, "The thing is, I think he really has had his fill of violence and all the death eater rubbish about pure bloods. So yes," Harry placed a second hand over Ginny's, "For now we trust him. But like I said, each of you will have to make up your own minds."

Ron took a step forward, "Mate I've been through too much and seen too much with you. As unbelievable as it may seem… Merlin I can't believe I'm saying this… as unbelievable as it may seem… well, if you trust Malfoy, than I trust him too."

Others were not so easily swayed and for two hours the debate, often loud and heated raged. Eventually, one by one, most came around to Harry's point of view and the conversation shifted from whether or not to trust Draco to what else they could deduce from Sabbe's prophecy. It was universally agreed that the time frame involved could be days or decades and, because Harry had been willing to die to save them all, from a magical standpoint the loved one could be almost anybody. Therefore it would be impractical to try and place any type of guard around any one person. The best they could do would be to keep each other informed of any new developments and, as Hermione had already stated, remain vigilant.

With the family known, but known not, remaining as the only undiscussed portion of the prophecy the conversation naturally drifted in that direction. There was much discussion, all of it pure speculation, some of it compelling, when Luna asked, "Why couldn't one person be two of the persons?"

After the general cry of, "What!," died down, it was fellow Ravenclaw Michael Corner who supported the question. "They could be. The prophecy says the former enemy and the family unknown will stand together so they must be different persons. But why couldn't one of them also be the loved one?" No one could come up with an argument against the theory and as the evening wore on the conversation shifted away from the prophecy towards subjects of a more mundane, day to day nature. Slowly people started drifting off until only Ron and Hermione, along with Dudley and Luna remained and it was past midnight before Harry and Ginny found themselves once again alone in Grimmauld Place.

Sunday afternoon Ginny entered the parlor and was greeted by the sight of a smiling Harry standing in the corner next to a life-sized wooden bear. From their portrait above the mantel his grandparents grinned knowingly as Ginny asked, "What is that?"

"It's our Bern bear, I used engorgio on it," Harry explained. "I thought once you had the chance to see it like this you'd agree that it was better than a small one on the mantel."

Ginny shook her head almost imperceptibly, "No."

Unwilling to give up Harry stuck a posse like a spokes model, holding his arms out to highlight the carving. "Just take a moment and look at it Gin, it's magnificent."

"No. It isn't."

"Yes. It is."

"No. It isn't."

"But Gin."

"No."

"You look fantastic this afternoon by the way, very lovely indeed."

"Thank you. No."

"Oh come on. Please?"

"No."

On the verge of saying, "This is my house and I'll display it where I want it, how I want." Harry quickly decided, "Not a fight worth having mate." With a sigh he waved his hand at the bear and grumbled, "Reducio." Picking up the once again small carving he walked to the mantel but paused before returning it to its former location, the solution suddenly obvious. "No, it looks better full sized and if I can't keep it here I'm going to put it in my study." Tucking the bear under his arm, Harry walked from the room, taking great care not to appear agitated.

For her part Ginny was also trying to maintain her composure. However in her case she was attempting not to laugh at Harry's expression and his slightly quicker than normal gait. After stealing a peak at the portrait of his grandparents she couldn't help giggling. Harry's grandfather was biting his lip trying not to laugh and his grandmother was bent over with her back to the room. Only the painting of the infant James Potter seemed unaware of what had just transpired. With great difficulty Harry's grandfather final managed to croak out, "So much like his father."

Turning back towards the room Harry's grandmother wiped her eyes before adding, "And his Grandfather, whereas you dear are very like his mother. Go on now, go see him before this episode has the chance to start festering and turns into something more than a disagreement over a silly wooden bear."

Ginny smiled and whispered, "Thank you," before turning and walking down the hall. She found Harry standing just inside the door of his study looking at the once more full-sized bear. He had placed it in the corner to the right of his desk. Slipping her hand into his she said, "It looks very…"

"Hideous," Harry offered, snorting a short laugh. "The whole thing was really rather silly wasn't it? Would you like to do the honors?"

"Really rather," Ginny agreed removing her wand and flicking it at the bear, "Reducio. By the way, I was going to call it interesting."

Smiling, Harry walked to the bear and bent to pick it up, "And by interesting you would have meant hideous."

Ginny smiled back, "Maybe not hideous, but close." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now Mr. Potter, we should change and be on our way if we want to spend some time with Teddy before going to the Burrow."

"Yes dear," Harry replied in a teasing tone. "I'll be with you just as soon as I pop this back on the mantel."

In slightly more than an hour's time Harry, Teddy securely held in his left arm, and Ginny appeared just outside the wards of the Burrow. A gently breeze brushed the full summer canopy of the surrounding trees against the late afternoon sky, as if trying to sweep away the few wispy clouds that lingered overhead. The rustling of the leaves caused Harry to pause and briefly take in the view, before holding open the gate for Ginny. He was about to follow her through when a pop announced the arrival of Bill and Fleur.

Before Harry or Ginny could react, Fleur greeted them both with a hug and kiss on each cheek. "Arry, Ginny, you look tres magnifique, the sun has agreed with you. Ginny your dress is new, no?"

"No… I mean yes, yes it is," Ginny smiled back, spinning once to show off the garment. "We bought it on our last day in Collina del Capra. I wanted to show off my tan." With a wink to her sister-in-law she added, "At least as much as mixed company will allow."

"Ah, this I understand," Fleur responded with a wink of her own.

"That will do you two," Bill inserted, giving Harry a quick glance. "There is no need to discuss such things in, as my baby sister so delicately put it, mixed company."

A mischievous sparkle flashed in Fleur's eyes as she responded, "Do not be such a prude William. She is not my baby sister, she is my friend, and you did not seem to mind when it was you and your wife taking the sun on a beach in the south of France."

Harry looked on in amused silence, trying very hard not picture his sister-in-law sunbathing topless, as the scars on Bill's face stood out in stark white contrast to the scarlet that flushed his cheeks. Ginny however found the opportunity to tease her oldest brother too good to pass by and asked, "Wasn't my niece born about nine months after that trip to France, William?"

Harry seized at the chance to redirect the conversation, saving Bill, and he was certain himself, from further teasing. "Speaking of my niece, where is Victorie this afternoon? I would have expected you to bring her along."

Much to Harry's surprise Bill didn't seem relieved by the change of topic, in fact he actually appeared to blush even more as he managed to mumble, "Mom and Dad watched her last night so Fleur and I could have a night alone." Wishing to deny his wife and sister the chance to launch any new attacks he fought through his embarrassment and continued, "That's why we've arrived early. It's the longest we've been without her and we were both starting to get a little anxious. What about you two, why are you early and why is Teddy with you?"

"We stopped by to see Andromeda on our way here," Harry started while stepping into the yard and allowing the gate to swing shut behind him. "The idea had been to spend a couple of hours with her and Teddy. However it was very clear she was struggling to finish her gardening and keep him reigned in, so we offered to help out by taking him for the evening. In fact we're going to watch him each Sunday until quidditch starts. Would the three of you like to join us for one of them, perhaps for a trip to the zoo?" This idea was well received and by the time they reached the house plans were all but finalized. Opening the door for the others, Bill held it as they entered the kitchen to find Molly just starting the Sunday roast.

Mrs. Weasley quickly closed the oven and hurried to meet her returning family. "Ginny, Harry, what a lovely surprise to see you early, and you've brought along a little guest!" After giving them each a tremendous hug and kiss, which they both tried to squirm out of, but would have been disappointed not to receive, she gave Teddy a playful pinch on the cheek. Turning to Bill and Fleur she gave them each a hug and an understanding smile before nodding towards the parlor, "Go on then, she's with Grandpa."

Over the balance of the afternoon the rest of the Weasleys, returning for dinner, wandered in. Percy was first, followed by Ron, without Hermione who had opted to stay with her parents after lunch. Despite having just completed a large meal at the Grangers, Ron inhaled deeply as he entered the kitchen and pronounced himself famished. George's and Angelina's arrival provided the highlight of the evening. Harry and Ron were floating saw horses and planks to construct a table in the garden while Teddy used a stick as a play wand to help. The moment he saw George, Teddy toddled towards him at top speed, waving the same stick like a sword and shouting, "Arrrr One Ear, arrrr!"

George's face lit with a huge smile, "You remember that? What a smart little bloke." Brandishing an air saber George faced Teddy's attack with a playful, "None cross the feared One Ear!" While the others laughed at the show, Fleur's attention was drawn to Victorie. She couldn't be sure that it wasn't just gas, but she was fairly certain he daughter had just giggled at Teddy's and George's antics.

The following morning Harry kissed Ginny good bye at precisely eight fifty-five and apparated to the offices of Potter Holdings. At precisely nine o'clock he entered the conference room and spent the next hour being briefed on the latest news concerning his business holdings. The next two weeks were spent learning as much as he could concerning day-to-day operations, before the start of formal quidditch training meant he wouldn't be able to visit at all. Although once the season started he planned on being there each off day following a match.

On the last Monday of July, Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye and apparated from the front hall of Grimmauld Place. Ginny reappeared at the training grounds of the Holyhead Harpies, located in a desolate moor a short distance from the city which gave the club its name. A smattering of fans applauded as she made her way to the club's offices where she checked in prior to being issued her practice kit and assigned a locker in the changing rooms. Making a concerted effort not to stare at the very players she had followed as a fan just a few weeks prior, Ginny changed and was soon attending her first team meeting. This was followed by a short training flight, more to give the fans something to see then accomplish any real training. Next was an extremely taxing physical training session, followed by a team lunch in the club house. After lunch was another short training flight, followed by positional training and finally the day concluded with the breaking into groups of four for small sided matches. Following a shower, Ginny was dressing when she offhandedly commented to Anne Stuart, one of the Harpies more experienced chasers whose locker was next to hers, "I would have expected more media on the first day."

"We usually do have," Anne responded with a smile. "I think we can thank your husband for their being absent today." She gave Ginny a pat on the back, "Good job out there, see you in the morning."

"Thanks, you too, see you in the morning," Ginny managed to answer despite being momentarily stunned. She knew of course that Harry deciding to play for the Cannons was big news in the sporting world, but she hadn't considered that his first day of training would be cause for a full on media circus.

At the same moment Ginny appeared at the Harpies' training grounds, Harry appeared at the training grounds of the Chudley Cannons. The first thing he was aware of was an almost overwhelming explosion of shouts, followed immediately by the constant flash of cameras and the sulfur smell of old fashioned flash powder. Firm but friendly hands were suddenly on his shoulders and a no-nonsense voice instructed, "With us Mr. Potter, we'll get you past these vultures."

Harry's two escorts lead him through the sea of shouted questions and well wishes to the club house where Ragmar Dorkins and another wizard were waiting. The Cannons' manager greeted him with an energetic "Good Morning Harry! I'm sure you know our captain, Bryan Riggs."

"Of course," Harry replied accepting Bryan's offered hand, "And not just by reputation, I've also had the pleasure of seeing you play. It's a nice to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, does the first day of training always bring out crowds like this?"

Bryan smiled, "I've also had the pleasure of watching you play Harry and I can speak for all the lads when I say we're very pleased to have you aboard. As for the crowd outside, there is always a handful of backers and members of the press, but I think it's safe to say most of this crowd is here because of you."

"I was afraid that was the case," Harry replied, suddenly wondering if he'd made the right choice. "I hope it's not creating too much of a distraction."

Ragmar laughed and clapped Harry on the back, "Trust me Harry; the club doesn't mind one jot. Since your signing was announced both season ticket and merchandise sales are up. In fact I just found out this morning that every one of our home games is sold out. Your arrival not only fills our need for a top flight seeker, the extra income its generating will help us solidify one or two other positions, but for now it's time for us to meet a few members of the press."

Ragmar and Bryan led Harry into a conference room already filled with reporters and photographers, with more trying to squeeze in through a door in the far wall. Harry took a seat behind a table at the front of the room, with Ragmar on his right and Bryan on his left. For the next half hour the three of them answered question after question until the manager announced his players had to prepare for training but he would be happy to answer a few more. As Harry and Bryan made their way to the changing room the captain sought to reassure his new Seeker, "Don't worry about this circus Harry, the press will move on in a day or two. You have more than enough talent, just get on with your training and work on picking up the pace of the game at this level. By opening day you'll be set."

Harry nodded and thought, "I hope so," as he entered the changing room and found his locker with his orange and black training kit already laid out for him. From that point forward the Cannons' day wasn't that different from the Harpies'. During positional training Harry quickly found that Quidditch League snitches were indeed very different than Hogwarts snitches. It wasn't that they were any smaller or faster, it was that they had a nasty habit of quickly changing direction and darting out of his grasp just as he was ready to capture them. After training Harry found his day wasn't yet complete. Once showered, he had to don his full game kit and pose for photos with several products the club, and Georgie, had arranged for him to endorse. This was followed by introductions to each of the Cannons' board members and another half hour with the press. He finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find Ginny waiting for him in the parlor.

"Rough day?," she asked patting the couch cushion next to her.

Harry bent to kiss Ginny before replying, "Training wasn't bad but the press was terrible." Flopping onto the couch he laid with his head on her lap. "How was your day?"

Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair, "Tough but survivable. Word is you stole all our reporters away from us."

"It is, is it," Harry yawned. The next thing either of them were aware of was Kreacher summoning them to dinner.

Bryan Riggs' prediction turned out to be spot on. Harry's arrival the following morning was cheered by a large number of Cannons supporters, but the flash of cameras was noticeably reduced. He still had to make his way past several reporters while walking through the club house to the changing rooms, but didn't have to endure a formal press conference. With each day the presses numbers declined further and by Friday Harry was able to leave at the end of the day disturbed by only a single question. An almost conversational, "How was your first week?" From a 'Quidditch Illustrated' reporter who just happened to be walking through the club house. The resulting interview took less than five minutes, during witch the reporter asked nothing new and Harry gave the same routine answers he'd been giving all week.

Ginny's day ended very differently than Harry's, the moment she walked out of the changing room she was set upon by a small herd of reporters who detained her for the better part of twenty minutes. Arriving home after Harry, for the first time that the week, she walked into the parlor, gave him a kiss, plopped down on the couch and folded her arms across her chest. "Reporters are stupid bloody idiots!"

"Really," Harry replied trying not to laugh at her sudden declaration. With a very good idea what had happened he asked, "What brought this on then?"

Ginny partially turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "For twenty minutes they kept me trapped in the club house and not one question about how I felt things were going, or how the side was looking. No! Everything was how's Harry doing and what does Harry think about the upcoming season. By the end I just wanted to shout, how the bloody hell should I know!" Ginny paused to take a breath before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, I know everyone is interested, and that you're my husband, and they're correct to assume we've talked, and I really don't mind answering a question or two. But… well Merlin be damned, I'm trying to build a career here too!" Rant complete she took one deep breath, laid her head against Harry's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks for listening."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder, "You're welcome. Feel better?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good. Do you know I love you?"

"Now that you mention it, I do seem to recall hearing that somewhere." Ginny smiled and snuggled tighter against Harry, "I love you too."

The sun had risen well above the horizon by the time Harry awoke the following morning. The first thing he became aware of was the equally pleasing sensations of soft hand lazily exploring his thigh and silky lips plying his ear. "Happy birthday sleepy head," Ginny whispered. "I have a few surprises for you today."

"I think I like the first one," Harry replied, rolling onto his side to face her.

Ginny placed her hand on Harry's chest to stop him from rolling any farther, "Um… I'm sorry but it isn't what you think it is. Kreacher is bringing you breakfast in bed at this moment."

Harry's eyes sparkled with a mischievous thought, "That's no good Gin, I always shower before breakfast." Before Ginny could react, Harry rolled over the top of her, hopped out of bed, spun around, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Harry put me down!" Ginny squealed, while making no attempt to escape his grasp.

Harry shook his head as he started towards the door, "Nope." Entering the hall they almost bumped into Kreacher who was trying to open the door with one hand while the other was laden with a serving tray. "Good morning Kreacher, just leave the tray on the night stand."

The old elf remained unfazed as he responded, "As Master wishes, enjoy your shower."

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Harry and Ginny enjoyed the breakfast Kreacher had delivered. Neither the least bit bothered that it had gone cold during their very lengthy, exceedingly enjoyable, shower. The lustful tone of Harry's voice was unmistakable as he announced, "I'll get that," while leaning forward, intent on removing the pineapple marmalade which had fallen from Ginny's toast to her thigh.

Much to his amusement it was Ginny who responded first to the ringing of the front bell, uttering, "What now?" in an annoyed tone.

Barefoot and tucking his t-shirt into his jeans, Harry arrived at the top of the stairs just as Kreacher was offering to show Hermione through to the sitting room. Seeing his state, Hermione appeared slightly embarrassed and asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Ginny's voice sounded from the upper floor, "I think you might be spending too much time with my brother."

Hermione and Harry shared the type of smile that could only be shared by best friends, a smile that was a laugh, an apology, and don't worry about it, all rolled into one. Stepping to the base of the stairs she called out, "In my own defense, it is almost noon and that is when you told me to be here."

Ginny stuck her head out of the bedroom door, "Right, I did, didn't I, I'll be right down."

Hermione turned back to Harry, "Happy birthday Harry, any big plans for later?"

"Don't know," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ginny is planning everything and refuses to share with me. I'm sure you have much more information than I do. So tell me, what are the plans?"

Wishing to avoid being drawn any further into a discussion of Ginny's plan's for Harry's birthday Hermione ignored the question and announced. "I received my N.E.W.T. results this morning. Have you received yours?"

"I don't know. If we did Kreacher would have placed them on my desk." Calling up to Ginny that they'd be in the study, Harry indicated to Hermione that she should follow him, entered the room and walked to his desk where two envelopes from the Wizarding Examinations Authority awaited him. Picking them up, as Ginny joined them, Harry handed her hers and opened his own. After giving their results a quick once over they exchanged letters and Harry let out a slow whistle. "Would you look at how smart my wife is, she earned an outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"As did you," Ginny noted.

"No surprise there," Hermione offered.

Harry nodded to acknowledge Hermione before continuing, "And another in Charms."

Ginny glanced back down at Harry's scores, "Whereas you earned exceeds expectations in Charms but picked up a second outstanding in Potions. I knew you would, without Snape trying to sabotage you." Harry started to protest Ginny's use of Severus' name in a negative manner, but Ginny stopped him with an upraised hand. "Severus was your friend, Snape was your nemesis. You've said so yourself."

"Fair enough," Harry responded, accepting the truth of the statement. "Let's see, in Potions you exceeded expectations as we both did Transfiguration and Herbology." His voice changed to a teasing tone, "But what's this, only an acceptable in Astronomy? Wasn't your O.W.L. an outstanding?"

"What can I say," Ginny answered with a playful smirk. "I decided I had other things to worry about and sort of gave up on that one after the Christmas holidays. Never mind that now, I know you brought yours with you Hermione." Ginny held out her hand, "Come on, let's have a look then." Slowly, almost shyly, Hermione handed her letter across to Ginny who opened it and shook her head. "It's good, but rather boring."

Ginny handed it to Harry who took a quick glance and handed it back to Hermione, "Well I guess that is literally the best you could do. Congratulations Hermione, seven outstandings, I know the exceeds expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts on your O.W.L.s really bothered you."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled excepting her letter back and turning to Ginny. "Should we be off then?"

"Off to where?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the ladies.

The impish grin flashed across Ginny's face. "Don't worry about that. Just trust me, you won't be disappointed. I'll be back between five and six and you should be dressed to go out for dinner."

"Dressed how to go for dinner, casual, formal, suit and tie?

Ginny walked to Harry, "Jacket with no tie." Sliding her fingers along his collar bones, until they met at his neck, she continued until reaching the center of his chest, "With the shirt unbuttoned to about here." She raised her lips to his and they shared a lingering kiss goodbye, until Hermione's cleared her throat, reminding them that there was another in the room.

Finding himself alone for the afternoon Harry decided to look up Ron and apparated to Diagon Alley. Entering Weasley's Wizard Wheezes he spied George helping a customer and determined a little fun to be in order. Raising his arm ever so slightly Harry thought, "rictuparva," wiggled his index finger and looked on amused as George brushed his hand over his ear once, twice, and finally a third time before glancing around and spotting him. Giving Harry an approving nod he shifted his position, so there was no longer an exposed ear to tickle, and went back to helping his customer.

"Nice one mate. Happy birthday by the way."

Harry spun in surprise at the sound of Ron's voice coming from behind him. "And just how long have you been standing there?"

Stepping forward, Ron smiled broadly, "Pretty much since you walked in. You never did get in the habit of looking behind you when you entered a room. If anything could have been your downfall as an Auror that would have been it." Ron's continence suddenly became sullen, "Whereas in my case it looks like it will be academics. Ron fished his N.E.W.T. results from his pocket and handed them to Harry, "Have a look."

Harry took a quick look at the parchment and immediately knew why his best mate was disappointed. Determining that he had to put a positive a spin on the situation he plastered a smile on his face and handed the letter back to Ron, "These are really good Ron. An outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, that makes all four of us by the way. An outstanding in Charms, exceeds expectations in Transfiguration and Potions, and an Acceptable in Herbology. You went five for five."

"Ron looked at his results and sighed, "Fat lot of good it does me. I'll admit Charms was a pleasant surprise, but I really thought I'd nailed Potions and would do better. As for Herbology, well that's completely sunk any chance I had at being accepted." He stuffed the parchment back into his pocket, "Oh well, at least mom can concentrate on being proud instead of having to worry about me, and I know George would rather have me helping him here in the shop." Ron snorted and almost smiled before adding, "Even if he won't admit it."

Placing his hands on Ron's shoulders Harry gave him a supportive smile. "Don't give up just yet mate. You have one thing going for you that none of the other applicants have, actual field experience."

Ron's mood lifted slightly, "That's true, I hadn't thought of that. Still probably best not to get my hopes up to much."

"I take it he's given you the news." George walked past Harry, wrapped his arm around Ron's shoulders and tousled his hair, "Not bad for a little brother, eh? Tell you what Ron, why don't you take the rest of the day off and knock about with Harry."

"Thanks George," Ron answered wriggling himself free, "But the owl-orders are starting to back up. I really should get back to work. See you later Harry."

"See me later for what?" Harry asked.

"It's just an expression mate," Ron answered over his shoulder while walking towards the back of the store. "No need to read anything into it."

"I really wish he'd rethink this whole Auror thing," George started as they watched Ron walking away, "Don't get me wrong, I think he'd be bloody good at it and I want him to be happy doing what he wants to do, but I'd really like to keep him around here. Don't tell him I said this, but he really does have a head for the business side of things and he's not too bad at product development either, maybe a little weak on ideas, but great at turning ideas into reality. Oh, and don't bother asking me if I know what Ginny has planned. I won't tell you."

Harry smiled and turned his head to look at George, "Because you're afraid she would hex you into next week?"

"Something like that," George answered, absentmindedly rubbing his nose.

Leaving George and Ron behind Harry wandered the alley aimless for the next hour, occasionally stopping into one of the shops. Eventually he found himself in Quality Quidditch Supplies contemplating the purchase of a Holyhead Harpies souvenir t-shirt. It was dark green and boasted the club's golden talon crest. In an arch above the crest, in the same golden color, was the official slogan of the, Wizards for Holyhead, supporters group, 'Holyhead, so much more than meets the eye.' In an arch below the crest was the unofficial second line of the slogan, 'Mind you, there's nothing wrong with what meets the eye.' Deciding he'd buy the shirt, Harry turned to find himself face to face, or more accurately waist to face, with a young wizard proudly wearing the orange and black of Chudley. Guessing the boy to be not more than eight or nine years old, Harry quickly glanced past him to his parents who were standing arm in arm, smiling at their son's nervous attempt to greet his newest hero.

Harry's attention was drawn fully back to the lad when the boy pointed at the Harpies shirt and with a shaky voice asked, "Why?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh, a smiling Harry knelt to be at eye level with the boy, "My wife Ginny plays for the Harpies, but don't worry, even when we play Holyhead I'll be flying as hard as I can for the Cannons. Will you be able to come to any games this season?" The boy nodded yes and Harry stole a quick glance at his father who nodded in confirmation. "That's great! Tell me, do you have a name?"

"Timmy, Timmy Swift," came the barely audible reply.

"Well you're pretty lucky young man Timmy. I didn't get to watch my first professional match until last spring."

Timmy surprised Harry by suddenly turning, running to his mother, grabbing the shopping bag from her hand and running back. Fishing an item from the bag, he handed it to Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter, would you please autograph this?"

"Of course I will," Harry replied taking the model of a Firebolt that Timmy had just handed him. The packaging identified it as an exact replica of the broom flown by Harry Potter and, as it had no Cannons' markings, Harry guessed this was one of the endorsements Georgie had arranged. "Do you happen to have a quill?" Timmy shook his head in reply. "No? Well not a worry." Harry walked to the counter and bowered a quill from the shop keeper. He carefully crafted a signature immediately below his name on the package and handed it back to his young fan with a smile, "There you go." However, before Timmy could even manage a thank you, Harry found himself besieged by others requesting autographs, and spent the next ten minutes signing all matter of items before he could complete his own purchase, make his way from the shop and return to Grimmauld Place.

Walking into the parlor Harry acknowledge the portrait of his grandparents, poured himself and a fire whiskey, clicked on the telly, plopped himself into one of the wing backs and settled in to watch a preseason friendly between Rangers and Leeds. The match had just ended when the clock struck five, reminding him that he still had to dress for dinner. Making his way to the bed room, he stood in front of the wardrobe and, inspired by the football match he'd just watched, opted for a blue polo shirt. It didn't unbutton as far as Ginny had indicated she would have liked, but looking as his reflection in the mirror Harry judged that she wouldn't really mind. He was just slipping on his sports coat when a pop from the landing announced Ginny's return. "I'm in here Gin," he called out while adjusting his sleeves and turning towards the door.

Ginny entered the room, her arms laden with shopping bags from their favorite muggle boutiques. She had obviously been to a salon for a make over and, as always, looked radiant. Harry had yet to solve the mystery of how having someone else do her hair, nails and makeup could make Ginny look even more beautiful then usual, but as he stood there admiring her, he didn't really care. "Wow," was his simple, but more than sufficient, observation as the met in the middle of the room for a kiss.

"Thanks," was Ginny's reply when their lips parted. Playfully brushing his hand away, when he tried to take the bags from her, she added, "You'll see soon enough, and if you're really good there might be a surprise for later." Harry pretended to pout, but couldn't help a playful smile as he departed the room, especially when her heard her whisper, "Wow indeed," as she closed the door behind him.

Harry's wait wasn't long and Ginny soon joined him in the parlor wearing a very form fitting pair of black jeans. She had topped them with a slightly less body hugging, off-white, silk shirt, that reminded him very much of a crocheted doily. Only he had never seen a doily that looked quite so provocative. She had finished the ensemble with a pair of playful black canvas trainers and a wide brimmed black felt hat. It reminded Harry of a hat that an old mobster might have worn but he couldn't imagine an old mobster looking quite so stunning wearing it.

Smiling, Ginny entered the room and spun once. "Do you like?"

Rubbing his chin with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand, Harry murmured, "Hmm," while rotating his left hand to indicate she should spin again. Laughing, Ginny honored his request before assuming a seductively shy pose. Harry studied her a moment longer before declaring, "I believe I do."

Without changing her pose Ginny extended her hand to Harry. He gladly accepted it and suddenly felt himself being sucked into the crushing tube of apparition. They reappeared on the outskirts of a small village by the sea, which had no real features to distinguish it from any of a hundred such villages. As he tried to take in his surroundings, Harry felt the gentle tug of Ginny pulling him forward and quickly moved to walk with her. Hand-in-hand they entered the village and he finally broke down and asked, "Where exactly are we Gin?"

"Tinworth," came the straight forward answer. "Fleur told me about a place here that she and Bill absolutely love. She said it would be the perfect spot for a private birthday dinner. Here we are now."

Ginny had stopped outside a simple looking cottage with a hand painted sign reading, 'The Driftwood,' hanging from a metal pole above the door. The moment they opened the door their noses were assaulted by an intoxicating mix of aromas, creating anxious anticipation for the meal about to be enjoyed. They were soon seated at a table for two, in a quiet back corner; enjoying one of the finest meals to be had in all of Cornwall.

When dinner was complete, Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand back to the edge of the village. "On to our next stop," Ginny announced, and before Harry could respond he once more felt himself apparating to destinations unknown.

The moment they reappeared Harry's ears were assaulted by a loud chorus of "Happy Birthday Harry!" So great was his surprise at the number of friends shouting their greetings and best wishes that it took him a moment to realize that he was standing in the hall between the parlor and dinning room of his own house. The french doors of each of the rooms had been thrown open, allowing for easy movement between them, and Harry found himself being herded towards a chair at the head of the dinning room table. He was soon sitting, a pointed party hat on his head, in front of a mound of gifts. When these had been opened Kreacher appeared with a gargantuan cake topped with nineteen full sized candles. Following a boisterous, terribly of key, rendition of 'Happy Birthday,' the candles were blown out, the cake was cut and Harry made his way across the hall to spend the rest of the evening in the company of friends and loved ones.

When at last they again had Grimmauld Place to themselves, Ginny slide her arm through Harry's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There's one more surprise. Give me five minutes before you come up."

"Not a problem," Harry replied, watching her climb the stairs. "I'll just pop down to the kitchen and grab some marmalade."


	61. Charting Future Courses

Charting Future Courses

The first week of August brought with it the first building heat wave of the summer. By midweek the news, both muggle and wizard, was filled with constant reminders of the symptoms of heat exhaustion and stroke. Across the length and breadth of the country people were being encouraged to limit their outdoor activities and seek out a cool place to rest should they feel ill.

Following the Chudley Cannons' Wednesday morning training session Grady Manning, the team physio, stationed himself outside the clubhouse and presented each player with two vials, one containing a blue liquid, the other green. Harry, his gear soaked with sweat, dragged himself from the grounds, accepted the vials and halfheartedly listened to the accompanying instructions. "Drink the blue one now, then eat a full lunch, drink plenty of liquids and take the green one before the start of the next session." Almost as an afterthought Grady added, "And don't forget to dry your kit. I don't want to spend my afternoon treating blisters over something as silly as wet boots or gloves."

Entering the changing room Harry collapsed into the chair in front of his locker. He had only managed a light lunch yesterday and that nearly proved more than his stomach could handle. The heat today was even more oppressive and he was certain any food he could force himself to eat would come back to haunt him by the end of training. Removing his gloves, he held them at face level and watched the accumulated perspiration drip to the floor. Applying a drying charm, he tossed them into his locker before repeating the process with his boots and the rest of his gear. Donning a pair of black shorts and an orange t-shirt he pulled the stopper from the vial containing the blue liquid and lifted it to his lips. Almost immediately a strange tingling sensation started to spread through his body and by the time he had swallowed the last drop he felt as if he was sitting inside a large fridge. With a sudden realization that he was famished, Harry sprung to his feet, made his way to the commissary, and tore into a hearty meal of roasted lamb chops with mashed peas and potatoes. Ignoring the odd looks from the majority of the others, he washed it all down with three large glasses of tea over ice.

The lunch break complete, Harry dressed for the afternoon session before downing the vial of green liquid, finding he was actually disappointed when no new sensations coursed through his body. Walking past Grady, he asked, "What was in the second vial? The first was obviously some sort of cooling potion."

"Actually it was a mix of a cooling agent, combined with a hydrating multiplier and a restorative agent," Grady responded. "The green one was a mix of antacid and a digestive aid, strictly as a preventative step." Harry gave him a quizzical look and the physio expounded upon his answer. "I knew the first one would make you all hungry, leading to a large lunch. Follow that up with a hard afternoon working out in this heat… well let's just say the lot of you spewing vomit from the heavens isn't something I'd like to see come to fruition."

"Point taken," Harry responded with a chuckle. Suddenly realizing that despite the large meal he'd finished only minutes earlier, his stomach didn't feel the least bit full.

The heat refused to abate for the balance of the week and the entire squad was relieved to complete the Friday afternoon session. The hell weeks, as the first two weeks of training were commonly called had ended. Starting Monday those who survived the first round of roster cuts would have things slightly easier.

Harry and Ginny arrived home almost simultaneously that evening and she threw herself into his arms. "I survived the hell weeks without being called into the Tasha's office! I'll be around for the green and golds!" She pressed her lips hard against Harry's causing him to stumble back against the wall.

"That's fantastic Gin! I never doubted you would." Harry replied when his lips were once more his own. "I take it the green and golds are your inter-squads." Ginny, her whole being radiating with excitement, nodded yes and Harry continued, "But what's this about being called into the Tasha's office, she's your manager right, Tasha Swift?"

Ginny studied Harry's face briefly, trying to decide if his question was serious before explaining. "After the second session…"

"The afternoon session?" Harry asked, seeking clarification.

"What?... o.k…. sure, whatever you want to call it," Ginny answered. "Anyway, like I was saying. After the second session Gwenog walked up to some of the ladies, even some who have been with the club for awhile, and told them that Tasha wanted to speak with them. When they came back from the meeting they packed up their personal effects and left. Didn't the Cannons cut anybody this week?"

Harry nodded, "Sure they did. This afternoon Ragmar posted a revised roster on his office door. If your name wasn't on it you were off the team. Funny how each club seems to have slightly different ways of doing the same thing."

"It is," Ginny agreed. "I think I like our way of doing it better. Its more personal than a list hung on an office door."

Harry thought about Ginny's theory before responding, "I'm not so sure. I mean if you know cuts are coming and the captain walks up to you with news that the manager wants to see you… well… it's just that you pretty much know what's up at that point. Why prolong things by having you go to the manager's office? Better to just post the roster and have it done with."

"You really think so?" Ginny asked.

"The more I think about it the surer I am," Harry answered.

"Interesting," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Maybe this is just one of those times when men and women are different."

"And vive la difference," proclaimed Harry, in his best throaty French accent, prompting a smile and a playful slap on the shoulder from Ginny.

The newlyweds slept late the following morning, truly relaxing for the first time since the opening of training. While most of wizarding Britain's sporting world had no doubt that Harry would be Chudley's seeker on opening day, Ginny wasn't the least bit surprised that he had shared her anxiety about surviving the first round of roster cuts. With a spot on their respective clubs now all but secured, they spent brunch trying to reassure each other that they would be dressing for game day, instead of being relegated to the practice squad. Sunday's outing with Teddy brought an attempt to beat the heat by returning to Tinworth. They spent the afternoon frolicking in the surf and relaxing on secluded beach horseshoed into a small bay with cliffs on three sides. Its location made it hard for muggles to reach but presented no such obstacles for those gifted with magic. By the end of the day the majority of Molly and Arthur's clan had descended on the tiny village, and Shell Cottage found itself playing host to the weekly family dinner.

Ron Weasley returned from lunch Monday afternoon to find a letter waiting for him in the owl order department of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Picking up the envelope he opened it, removed the parchment inside, read it over once and sank into his chair. Twenty minutes later he was still there, eyes glued to the correspondence, a blank expression on his face, when George stuck his head through the door. "What's up Ron?" Ron's continence didn't change and George walked into the room. "You okay there Ronny boy, what's the letter say?" When Ron still didn't respond, George placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake. "Ron!"

Ron lethargically turned his head towards George, blinked once and slowly handed him the parchment. In barely more than a whisper he announced, "I've been accepted by the Aurors. I start training on the thirtieth. I truly didn't think I had a chance."

"Well of course you had a chance gormless," George declared. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to go to the Ministry, find Hermione and give her the news. Then you're going to look up Dad and let him know, not that he probably doesn't already. Then you're going to go to Burrow and tell Mum. I'll notify everyone else for you. And no objecting that there's work to do, it's not like you're getting any done at the moment anyway." When Ron's only response was to continue staring at him, George grabbed him, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him towards the door with an enthusiastic, "Off with you!" When Ron froze in the door George gave him another push in the back, "Come on, get moving you great slug of a dark wizard catcher in training."

Ron's mind was a haze of as he shuffled from the joke shop, almost running headlong into a wizard wearing beet red robes. Watching the stranger hurry on his way, Ron slowly became aware of the flurry of foot traffic flowing around him as if he were a bolder in the center of a rapidly moving river. Glancing down at the letter still firmly grasped in his right hand he took the decision that his mind was much too unfocused to apparate and decided that walking the short distance to the Ministry of Magic was the better option. Turning towards the head of the alley, he started towards The Leaky Cauldron and beyond that, Charing Cross Road.

Her face buried in a parchment, Hermione Granger walked through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures mumbling about the archaic attitude displayed by some of her senior coworkers. She was so lost in her own musings that she didn't notice Ron sitting in her chair until she had almost sat in his lap. Suppressing a squeal of surprise she spun to face him and overcompensated in her attempt not to shout by rapidly whispering, "Ronald what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the shop?"

"George kicked me out for the afternoon, said I should come tell you the news. After you I'll go visit Dad, but I'm sure he already knows, then head to the house and tell Mum." This reply was rather obtuse for Hermione's liking but she maintained her silence, giving Ron a chance to expound upon his answer. Finally he stood and with an almost embarrassed smile, announced the reason for his visit, "I've been accepted for Auror training."

Hermione's grip involuntarily tightened around the document she was holding. She had known of Ron's desire for over two years and was fully aware of the efforts he had undertaken to make it a reality. But now that it had come to fruition why did she suddenly find herself filled with dread? Her mind raced back through the all the struggles they had been through together. At the time the fact that it was a shared danger served to mitigate her concerns for his safety. But this was different, he would now be off facing mortal dangers and she would only be able to worry and await his return. Determining that she would never let him know of this concern Hermione decorated her face with a sparkling smile and congratulated Ron, before giving him a hug and a kiss and sharing his news with her coworkers.

Even as Hermione was hugging him, Ron's mind was processing what he had just witnessed. He had heard and seen the parchment crinkle, had noticed her take a sharp breath and had seen the fear quickly flash across her eyes before she had succeeded at covering it with a smile. He didn't really blame her, after all his chosen career wasn't exactly what most people would consider without peril, and he supposed it was only natural that she would be concerned for him. Unsure why he hadn't thought of it previously he took her hands in his and whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere and talk about this?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's alright. I guess I just wasn't as prepared for this moment as I thought I was. I would never dream of trying to stop you from doing what you want to do."

Ron couldn't help smirking, "Yeah right, you wouldn't." He gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek, "Listen, like I said, I have to go see Dad, then call on Mum. What say I meet you after work and we have a quiet dinner someplace? I think we need to talk this through. If we don't, well you know me, I'll be consumed by doubt and you, well you'll start growing increasingly frustrated with the whole situation. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we'll end up hashing it out sooner or later, so it might as well be a quiet conversation over dinner sooner, instead of some great row later. What do you say?" Hermione nodded her agreement and Ron gave her another kiss on the cheek, "Great, I'll be right here at five. Love you."

"Love you," Hermione replied as Ron left the department. Sitting at her desk she smoothed out the wrinkled parchment and stared blankly at the page, unable to focus on the words before her.

After visits to Arthur's office and the Burrow, Ron stopped by the market and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes before returning to the Ministry promptly at five to met Hermione. Together they walked to the atrium before he apparated them both to Diagon Alley.

Ron hadn't yet officially moved away from home, but more and more he was spending his nights at the flat above the joke shop. At first he had slept on the settee but over the weeks, as he and George grew more comfortable with the idea, he had moved to Fred's old room. As he and Hermione climbed the stairs from the shop to the flat she asked, "Did you forget something?"

"I don't think so," Ron replied, slightly puzzled until he realized why Hermione had asked the question. "You thought we were going out for dinner, didn't you? An understandable assumption, but I thought I'd cook dinner for us instead. George has agreed to go to Angelina's for a few hours this evening so we'll have plenty of privacy to discuss things."

"You're cooking dinner? Has St. Mungo's been notified?" Hermione responded teasingly.

Ron rolled his eyes as they reached the landing at the top of the stairs and he opened the door for her, "Always the tone of surprise. I might have a good way to go before being equal to Mum, but I'm a damn sight better cook than George." He flicked his wand in the direction of the flat's galley style kitchen and the oven turned on. With a second flick of his wand the oven and icebox doors opened and a small baking dish, containing two pealed and cored apples, floated from the later to the former. "I took a little time this afternoon to prep a couple of things," he explained while closing the door behind them. "The menu is tossed green salad for starters with fried pork chops and baked apples for the main."

"And for afters?" Hermione asked.

Ron wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, "I thought pudding could remain negotiable."

"Men," Hermione sighed with mock disdain, looking up and shaking her head. "They're worse than boys. No, I take that back. They're just older boys with more expensive toys."

This was pretty much the reaction Ron had anticipated and he had a ready response. "That may be true, but a boy would never cook dinner for you. Now, you just sit down and put your feet up Miss Granger, it won't be long until everything is ready. Out of curiosity, did you just refer to yourself as an expensive toy?" Ducking the sofa cushion that quickly came flying his way, he continued, "Your words, not mine, I was simply checking," before setting to work in the kitchen. Soon he and Hermione were sitting at the flat's small table, enjoying a meal that she was pleased to admit was well above average. The main course was nearly complete when Ron cleared his throat and brought up the subject that had been hanging over them since they sat down. "Umm, so tell me truthfully, now that it's actually come to pass that is, do you have reservations about my becoming an Auror?"

Hermione sat her knife and fork on her plate before wiping her mouth on her napkin, using the time to compose her thoughts. Placing the napkin back on her lap she carefully chose her words, "No I don't have any reservations about that. I think you'll be a great Auror. However I do have reservations on how well I'll be able to handle it. It might seem silly given some of the things we've been through. But I just don't know if I can take not knowing what's going on while you might be off in some sort of danger. Does that make any sense?"

Ron reached across the table and took Hermione's hands into his. "It makes perfect sense, and I completely understand what you're saying. The thing is, and I really hope you understand, this is something I have to do for myself."

Hermione nodded her head; she totally understood what Ron was saying. He had spent his early life sandwiched between five brothers, all of whom had been outstanding in their own way, and a sister who was not only the first daughter born into the family in generations, but had also developed into a outstanding witch in her own right. At school things didn't improve much. Nobody ever seemed to notice his accomplishments; he was always the third wheel riding along with the 'boy who lived' and the 'brightest witch of her generation.' With Harry opting to play quidditch, Ron surely saw becoming an Auror as his one chance to carve out a name for himself. Giving his hands a squeeze she smiled, "I do understand, really. This is something you have to do. I love you and I'll… no we… we'll be fine, no matter what."

Not caring that a tear was threatening to spill from his right eye, Ron looked at Hermione and tried to speak. When all that emerged from his mouth was a hallow croaking sound he cleared his throat tried again, this time managing a less than confident, "Um..." Hermione smiled reassuringly and, slightly annoyed at himself for bumbling, Ron started again. "What I meant to say was that I love you too. Look, we both know I'll never be able to just jump feet first into things like Harry or Ginny, but the thing is, well it's like this, I was just wondering if maybe one day, in the not to distant future, once be both have established ourselves a little better that is, well… do you think there's a chance you might agree to marry me?" Ron was on a roll and continued before a beaming Hermione could respond, "Because the thing is, I really believe that if I lived forever my only memory of love would be you."

The sound of the dishes crashing to the floor, as Hermione practically leapt across the table, followed by the thump of Ron's chair tipping over with him still in it, announced that she was tired of waiting for an opportunity to answer. When their lips parted Ron wore an almost embarrassed smile, "Does that mean yes then?"

"Yes, I agree to be engaged to become engaged," Hermione answered joyously before kissing him again.

George had been true to his word and from Grimmauld Place, to a cottage on the edge of the woods in Romania, the news of Ron's acceptance for Auror training was the main topic of conversation over many dinners Monday evening. The following morning owls carrying letters of congratulations started to arrive and Ron spent his lunch writing thank you notes to his well wishers. This task was continued on Wednesday as the word continued to reach extended family and classmates. Through it all Ron stayed true to his agreement with Hermione that they would keep their plans to themselves for the time being.

Ron's future was the last thing on Harry's mind as he apparated from the Cannon's training grounds to Holyhead. Today was Ginny's birthday and the one year anniversary of their engagement. There had been the traditional best wishes and the presentation of a gift before they left for training in the morning; however his real surprise for the day was yet to come. Walking into the reception area of the Harpies' club house he found her already waiting for him. Meeting in the center of the room they exchanged a hug and kiss and were immediately interrupted by a sharply spoken, "Oi, Potter, that's fraternizing with the enemy. Give him all the aid and comfort you want at home, but not inside these walls."

Harry and Ginny turned to see a smiling Gwenog Jones walking towards them. While Ginny made the formal introductions Harry accepted Gwenog's outstretched hand and commented, "You don't seem near as gruff as your reputation."

The Harpies captain gave him a little wink as she responded, "You haven't crossed me yet. To the best of my knowledge the last person hasn't turned back up."

Harry chuckled at the exchange, however something in the tone of Gwenog's voice told him there was a small grain of truth to what she had just told him. He didn't have a chance to ponder just how much of the statement was factual as a voice dripping with coldness quietly called him out, "If it isn't the savior of Chudley himself."

Harry turned to find himself staring into the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He supposed they were no more piercing the Dumbledore's, but they lacked the sparkle that always seemed to soften the sharp edge. The witch standing before him had skin so pale she might have been a ghost and hair so blond it was near as white. In truth she reminded him very much of a Malfoy, but with features much less severe.

Ginny quickly moved to make introductions, "Harry this is…"

However Harry, clearly not interested in exchanging pleasantries, cut across her, "I know who she is Gin. Tuuli Jokela, Finish international seeker, beat Viktor with a highly controversial move in the last World Cup. I've analyzed her tactics and can assure you they won't work on me."

Tuuli glared at Harry, "You think you'll be able to keep up with me when Krum couldn't."

"I not only think I'll be able to, I know I will," Harry responded, squaring his shoulders and standing taller. "At this level you're average at best, with only one show piece to your credit and after the World Cup the whole world knows what it is."

"I think it would be best if you got Harry out of here Ginny," Gwenog whispered, pushing her forward. "This confrontation should be postponed until November's match. But it will be fun to watch come game day."

Ginny completely agreed with her captain and didn't hesitate to step forward, take Harry's hand and pull him towards the door. For his part Harry, who was already looking for a way to back down from the confrontation, was happy to let her. Tuuli was about to call after him when Gwenog cleared her throat in away that clearly indicated the subject was to be dropped.

Once she had Harry safely out of the club house Ginny playfully scolded, "Merlin, Harry. Posture if you must, but it seemed you two were about to start firing curses at each other."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think it wouldn't have come to that. Anyway, it's behind us now and we have more important things to think about. Are you ready for dinner?"

"I am." Ginny answered before snaking her way against his shoulder and cooing, "Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled before giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead, "In due time it will be obvious." He produced a blindfold and secured it over her eyes before taking her hand and spinning. They instantly reappeared at their destination and Harry guided Ginny to the proper position before removing the blindfold with a playful, "Surprise!"

Ginny threw her hands over her mouth to suppress a squeal of surprised delight as she took in the sight before her. They were back on the very cliff where Harry had proposed one year ago this very evening. At the edge of the precipice sat a square marquee, its sides pulled back and tied in graceful swaying arches to provide a three hundred and sixty degree view of the Channel and surrounding countryside. Centered beneath the canopy was a small table and chairs. The table was covered with a white linen cloth and was adorned with a simple vase containing a single red rose. The scene was completed by place settings for two, with a silver cover over each of the dinner plates keeping their meal warm.

Harry smiled at Ginny's simple display of joy. Finding it incredible that the same woman who could react to his display of affection with unabashed glee, could also face the gravest of danger with steadfast determination, or assume the roll of a seductress with such skill that she could rob him of his ability to think straight. Placing a hand on her shoulder he whispered, "Do you like it then?"

Ginny's answer was to turn, grab Harry's shirt, and pull him forward until their lips met. When she relinquished her grasp the impish grin flashed across her face and she asked, "Tell me something Mr. Potter, what happened to the boy who was to shy to ask out Ron's sister?"

"He was never shy about asking her out." Harry responded before ginning sheepishly as he went on to admit, "Well maybe he was a little shy, but mostly he was afraid of upsetting his best mate." Harry tapped his right forefinger against his chest, "That boy is still in here, it's just that some of the things he's been through have altered his perspective." Seeking to keep the mood light he added, "I mean he's had to change nappies for Merlin's sake. After that what else could the world possibly throw his way that would be reason for pause?"

Ginny couldn't help laughing as she accepted Harry's offered arm and he led her to the Marquee. After holding her chair as she sat, he uncorked a bottle of wine and removed the covers over the plates to reveal their dinner. For the next hour they slowly ate their meal and enjoyed each other's company. Harry would have preferred to stay on the cliff until the sun set, perhaps even to conjure some music and dance under the stars. However the truth of the world was they both had training in the morning and others were waiting at the Burrow to wish Ginny a happy birthday. Reluctantly he helped her from her chair and together they apparated to the Weasley homestead.

Ginny's assembled family and friends were waiting in the garden when she and Harry arrived just outside the gate. As they all came forward to offer their well wishes Harry pulled Ron aside to offer him his personal congratulations on being selected to become an Auror. Ron thanked him, but Harry could tell his friend had news of another sort that he considered much more exciting. Harry was not the first to make this observation and fortunately for Ron he did have news to share. News that had enabled him to easily avoid the subject of his and Hermione's being engaged to be engaged all evening. In fact he had become rather found of leading people on before sharing it with them. Harry was no exception and as he pressed for details Ron remained steadfastly obscure with his answers.

It had started simply with Harry asking, "What's on your mind Ron?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because it seems pretty obvious that something is on your mind."

"No, there's nothing."

"Come off it Ron. We've been best mates for years. I can tell you have some type of news that you're dieing to share. Is it about Hermione?" Ron just grinned and Harry pressed on. "Well, what is it then?"

Ron thrust his hands into his pockets, looked down and scuffed his foot against the ground. "Listen, this is a secret okay. Hermione doesn't want me to tell anybody." Harry's interest was now fully piqued and he delayed Ron long enough to get Ginny's attention.

She soon joined them with Hermione in tow. Hermione took one look at Ron and correctly read the situation. Looking up she shook her head in an exasperated manner. "Ronald were you about to share our news with Harry? I thought we agreed that for the time being we weren't going to tell anybody. Well as you've already told everyone else this evening you might as well go on then."

Ron smiled broadly and finally let the cat out of the bag, "Just this afternoon Hermione found out she has been accepted into St. Mungo's healer training program!"

Harry gave Ron's shoulder a solid punch, "You git, of course she has, nobody doubted she would. The way you were hemming and hawing I thought you two had become engaged or something."

Harry and Ginny both offered their congratulations to Hermione, who promptly stunned them both by declaring, "Thank you very much, but I've decided to decline the position and stay with the Ministry. I think I can make a greater difference by working to make changes there."

Making their way back to the others, Ginny lifted her head and whispered to Harry, "Did you see the look they exchanged when you mentioned them being engaged?"

"I did," Harry confirmed. "But knowing those two it probably only means they've agreed to consider becoming engaged at some point in the future."

Ginny laughed aloud, causing several heads to turn in her direction and quickly whispered, "I'll bet you're right."

"Bet what?" Harry teased.

Ginny playfully slapped his arm and teased right back, "Nothing we wouldn't do anyway."

Harry smiled, remembering a November afternoon in the terraces of the Hogwarts' quidditch grounds and with mock shock answered, "Not now we won't."

Ginny giggled, remember the very moment and finished the exchange with, "We'll see."

Faster than Harry would have believed it could happen the last Friday of August, and the night before the opening of the British and Irish League was upon him. Laying in his bed that evening, staring at the ceiling he couldn't see through the darkness, he felt the same way he had almost eight years earlier on the night before his first ever quidditch match. As his stomach continually tied, untied, and retied itself into knots. Again and again he attempted, without success, to clear his mind of doubt and relax. Suddenly Ginny snorted a small snore, rolled over and threw her arm across his chest. Laughing silently, Harry smiled at the darkness. No matter how tomorrow's match went, he'd be okay. Reaching his hand to his chest, Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep, restful sleep.


	62. In Which Harry and Ginny Play Quidditch

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. The long busy autumn has finally settled down and the next few chapters should be posted a little more quickly. As always thanks for taking the time to read, I really enjoy hearing from all of you.

* * *

In Which Harry and Ginny Play Quidditch

Harry paced the parlor of Grimmauld Place wearing robes that very nearly looked like a black muggle suit with orange pinstripes, the left breast of the coat emblazoned with two interlocking orange C's. Beneath the coat his light blue shirt was finished with an orange and black striped tie. As with every member of the Chudley Canons he would be wearing the ensemble for the team breakfast, the journey to Bodmin Moor and the post match return trip. With thoughts of the afternoon's match against the Montrose Magpies foremost in his mind, he absentmindedly picked lint, that wasn't there, from his coat sleeves.

Fortunately for his coat's well being, Harry soon had other things to occupy his mind as Ginny entered the room wearing the Holyhead Harpies' traveling regalia. If he had grown up with more exposure to the muggle world outside of Privet Drive he might have thought the outfit resembled a riding uniform, as it was the buckskin colored pants and knee high boots reminded him of the bottom half of a quidditch uniform minus the padding. They were topped by a white shirt and a waist length coat in Holyhead's hunter green. As with Harry's coat the left breast was emblazed with her clubs crest. After a brief meeting in the center of the room, during which Ginny adjusted his lapels and Harry brushed her hair over her shoulders, they exchanged a quick kiss. Stepping back they held hands at arms length and gave each other one more looking over before saying in unison, "You look great."

Smiling, Harry observed, "That outfit certainly leaves no doubt as to the fitness of the witch wearing it."

Ginny flashed a coy grin, released Harry's hands and spun once, "Thank you. But you really have no room to talk. Yours is so perfectly tailored I'd wager there isn't another wizard alive who it would fit properly. In fact if you gained five pounds I don't think you could wear it properly. Come on then; let's have a peak under the coat." After a moment of timidness Harry undid the button on the front of his coat, held it open and spun for Ginny's inspection coming to a stop facing her with his hands on his hips, his eyes looking directly at hers. Ginny's gaze however was still focused downward as she murmured, "Perfectly tailored indeed." Her eyes darted up to met Harry's and an almost timid expression flashed across her face. "I don't suppose it would be wise to miss the team breakfast on the morning of our first matches."

"I don't suppose it would," Harry agreed, leaning in to give her another kiss. "Good luck today."

"Good luck to you," Ginny whispered in reply, her voice sounding almost shy. "You'll need it more than me, you'll actually be playing. I'll probably just end up watching our match from the bench."

"What! I'll have none of that," Harry responded. He placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "You might not be blessed with the title 'savior of Holyhead'," his voice dripped with sarcasm at the reference to his own unwanted moniker as 'the savior of Chudley' but quickly became upbeat as he continued, "However you are their prized amateur signing and they did have you play with the starters in your last friendly. If I was to put a galleon on it, I'd wager that you'll be introduced shortly after the hour mark."

"Thanks." Ginny bit her lower lip and wore an expression that reminded Harry more of the little girl on platform nine and three quarters than the woman who had stood steadfast against the darkest of challenges. "Do you really think so?"

Harry nodded yes and opened his arms, "I do. Come on, let's have a hug." Falling into his embrace, Ginny rested her head against Harry's shoulder for many moments before they shared a final kiss. Harry gave her rump a playful pat as they separated, "Now we really should be on our way. If you get the chance give Oliver my best and score on him too."

"I will," Ginny promised. "See you at the Burrow after." She was about to apparate when the impish grin flashed across her face and she asked, "You didn't really bet a galleon on me playing today, did you?"

"In order to protect all parties who may or may not be involved in said wager I must decline to answer," Harry replied with a grin of his own.

Ginny was now wearing a full blown smile as she pressed on with her questioning, "Who was it, Ron or George?"

Shaking his head, Harry tried unsuccessfully to look serious, "No comment." Glancing at his watch he added, "Look at the time, we really should be off. See you at the Burrow after." With a spin and a pop he was gone, leaving Ginny laughing at the spot where he'd just been standing. Spinning, she apparated to Holyhead leaving the house empty apart from a lone mouse who had recently taken up residence under the front stairs.

Alone in the flat above Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ron sat looking past his half eaten breakfast at two sets of tickets laid out on the table before him. George had long since left the shop in the care of his employees and had departed for the Burrow to join the rest of the family for breakfast and the trip to Ginny's match at Ilkley Moor. Again and again the same thoughts circled Ron's mind, "He's my best mate, she's my sister. Its certain he'll be playing but there's a good chance she'll get into her match as well. George has already decided to miss Angelina's match to see Ginny's. Only right that, she is our sister, on the other hand Harry is my best mate. Hermione says she doesn't care which one we see, she just wants to spend as much of the last weekend before I leave for Auror training together as is possible. I feel the same way, but it's no help with this. He's my best mate, she's my sister." He took another bite of eggs, stared at the tickets, closed his eyes and jabbed his fork at the table. Opening his eyes half way to peek at the results he smiled and lifted the fork thinking "Good, the Cannons might actually win this one." Slipping the orange tickets into his pocket, Ron went back to his breakfast, occasionally glancing at the Puddlemere United –vs- Holyhead tickets still on the table. The argument in his mind now shifted from which match he should attend, to convincing himself that fate had made the decision for him and that was a fair as anyone could hope. "Besides," Ron thought, "Dudley and Luna would be there and I can't very well leave my best mate's cousin with only his girlfriend for an escort. Can I?" Finally growing tired of his own company, he departed for the Grangers, hopeful that Hermione could help assuage his doubts.

As Ron was leaving to meet Hermione, the equipment manager for the Chudley Cannons was taking one last look around the changing room at Bodmin Moor. Satisfied that all was in order she sought out her Montrose counterpart as both the training staffs engaged in friendly banter, while awaiting their respective teams' arrival.

At the Cannons' training grounds twenty individuals wearing black suits with orange pinstripes, walked from the clubhouse to what appeared to be a large carriage with no wheels. Satisfied that all his players and coaches were safely aboard, Ragmar Dorkins nodded to the driver who nodded in reply and shifted several levers on the console in front of him. Gold and copper sparks started to fly from the enchanted transport as it lifted off the ground before disappearing in a blinding flash and loud bang. An equally loud bang announced its arrival just outside the team entrance to the grounds at Bodmin Moor. The driver's skilled hands set the carriage softly down just as a second disturbance announced the arrival of the Magpies. The opposing managers took the opportunity to great one another as the sides exited their transports. During the walk up the tunnel to the changing rooms, Harry couldn't resist trying to get a look at his counterpart and spotted him already looking in his direction. Ian Snodgrass was tall, trim, battle scarred, and twenty years Harry's senior with streaks of gray hair already visible around his temples, his nose broken so many times in his years of service to both club and country that even magic could no longer straighten it. As young, nervous but assured green eyes met experienced, quietly confident brown eyes, the two seekers exchanged curt nods and continued on their way.

Reaching the locker room door Harry was stopped by Bryan Riggs who placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let that old Scot into your head mate. You're more than his equal on a broom. Just stay on top of him and you'll wear him down." Harry smiled feebly and nodded in reply before being sent on his way with a pat on the back from his captain. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to get changed and start warm-ups, knowing that once he had the chance to mount his broom and get into the air his nerves would settle and he would be able to focus on the task at hand.

Unfortunately taking to the pitch didn't have the calming effect Harry had expected. As part of the endorsement contract Georgie had negotiated, the Firebolt Broom Company had provided him with five new brooms and he had taken the time to fly all of them during training, finding each to his liking, though he still preferred his old one. However this morning not one of the six seemed to feel right. He had sent a member of the training staff back to the changing room for a new broom so often that the young wizard had decided to just bring them all, and now stood at the end of the entrance tunnel holding five, while Harry continued to fret over the one he was flying. In the end he decided that Sirius' gift had always served him well and was the only real option for the day's match.

Seated midway up the stands, just a few yards past midfield, Ron, with Hermione at his side, was interrupted from his musings concerning Harry's apparent discomfort by the arrival of Dudley and Luna. The latter wearing a large hat in the shape of a cannon and sporting plum size earrings that appeared to be cannon balls. As the four friends exchanged greetings they were surprised by the arrival of an unexpected supporter.

Minerva McGonagall, wearing her usual tartan robes, with the addition of an orange band around her hat, smiled as she approached the group. After looking at the others Ron said what was on all their minds. "Good morning Professor, it's a bit of a surprise to see you here. I would have expected you to be at the Harpies' match."

The tone of Minerva's voice was that of a friend addressing a friend as she replied, "And I could say the very same of you Mr. Weasley. The truth is it was a decision which caused no small amount of consternation, as I'm sure you can appreciate. In the end however I felt that, as the person who discovered Harry Potter, 'The seeker', I should be here."

The friendly conversation between Hogwarts' Head Mistress and her former charges continued as two men entered a small shack perched atop the stadium. The broadcasting booth employed by the Wizard Wireless Network was no bigger than a chicken coup and had truly seen better days. At one time the exterior paint had been a vibrant royal blue but was now faded to a shade so light that on clear days, apart from the weathered red initials WWN; it was nearly invisible against the sky. The men very much contrasted in appearance, one in his late forties with a wiry build, long beak like nose and shoulder length curly hair suspiciously dark for a man his age, suggesting the use of a coloring potion. His companion was thirty years his senior, heavyset, almost round, with a jolly face and ruddy complexion, his balding head covered by a deerstalker hat. Together the two men worked to pull up the shutter covering the shack's only window, securing it overhead with a chain and hook suspended from the ceiling. Their chore complete they took their seats in front of the table supporting the broadcasting console and donned headphones with single earpieces and an attached, megaphone shaped, microphone. Once they had both completed their sound checks with the main studio in London, the younger of the pair pulled a flask from his pocket and drew a long drink before offering it to his partner. The gesture was gladly accepted and the heavyset wizard had just finished his pull when a red light on the console flashed to life.

Quickly handing the flask back to his associate, the elder of the pair began to speak, "This is Reed Harcom wishing a good morning to all the fans tuning in for what promises to be an outstanding start to another season of highflying thrills. As usual I'm joined today by Gus McKenzie." Turning to his co presenter he continued, "I must say Macker the weather for today's match between perennial powerhouse Montrose and once great but of late cellar dwelling Chudley couldn't be better. What do you think? Have the Cannons really found the missing piece of the puzzle in Harry Potter?"

As Gus launched into his analyses on Harry's preparedness to play quidditch at the top club level, a young black wizard, with shoulder length dreadlocks, appeared from the tunnel leading to the changing rooms. He was wearing the same single earpieces as the two broadcasters in the both, but was carrying a hand held microphone. Looking up at the faded shack he waved to indicate that he had news to share. When Gus was finished talking, Reed responded, "Very insightful indeed, of course only time will tell if that is true or not. Now, let's go down pitch side and join the third member of today's broadcasting team, the host of, 'Ministry Watch', every Sunday evening from eight, right here on the WWN, Lee Jordan. What do you have for us Lee?"

"What appears to be two cases of nerves Reed," Lee began, placing a hand over his ear piece to help drown out the noise drifting down from the stands to the pitch. "I'm sure no one is surprised to hear that Harry Potter appeared somewhat unsettled during warm-ups, having gone through no less than six brooms in an attempt to find the right fit. What many may find interesting is that the old pro, multi-capped Scottish international Ian Snodgrass left the pitch prior to the end of warm-ups and declined to stop for a quick interview. Very strange indeed when one considers that you normally can't get the old codger, and that minger of a nose, to shut his pie hole whenever anyone with a microphone is nearby."

"Can't get him to quiet down indeed," Reed Harcom cut across from the booth above the stands. "Moving on it's time for the Wimple's Access Charms keys to the match. When you can't remember how you secured that room, Wimple's Access Charms is there for you. Macker what do you see as each sides' key to victory today?"

While Gus McKenzie launched into an explanation of what he considered to be both sides' dos and don'ts if they hoped to win the days match, Harry Potter was stopped at the door of the Chudley changing room by Ragmer Dorkins. Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, the Cannon's manager smiled and spoke so only his seeker could hear him, "Listen Harry, I know you're on pins and needles over this match. If you get an early chance… well, just capture the snitch and end it." Harry started to protest that, that wouldn't be necessary but was stopped by Ragmer's lifted hand. "Don't worry about our points strategy; we can work on that as the season progresses. The backers haven't had an opening day win for so many years that they'll rejoice any positive result, regardless of the score." With a nod of his head, Harry acknowledged his new instructions prior to making his way to his locker and changing from his warm-ups to his game kit.

At Ilkley Moor, Ginny Potter glanced over her shoulder at the Holyhead starting seven gathering around their manager for final instructions. She did not care one iota for being dismissed to the pitch with the rest of the alternates and vowed to herself that by midseason it would no longer be the case. After all, there was only one person in all of England she would even consider admitting was her equal on a broom and it just so happened that her husband didn't play for the Harpies. Hurrying down the tunnel Ginny caught her teammates just prior to entering the field. The moment her feet departed concrete and touched grass the unmistakable sound of her brother's voices rang out over the sounds of the full stadium. "Weasley or Potter what's in a name? Starter or Sub it's all the same. Our baby sister will control this game!" Almost laughing aloud she waved at the stands while determining to hex them all at the first opportunity.

In the stands Bill, Charlie, Percy and George Weasley shared a laugh. All four well aware that Ginny would have something to say about their little cheer the next time they met and all four equally unconcerned. It was, after all, just part and parcel of growing up Weasley. Besides by their reckoning her ire could always be redirected towards Ron who had elected to attend Harry's match. However George had to admit he wasn't really any better off than his younger brother. True he might physically be at Ilkley Moor but his mind was elsewhere, and while Angelina's match wasn't being broadcast he could still receive updates by listening to Harry's. Taking his seat, he removed a small cord from his pocket, plugged one end into the transistor he was carrying and pushed the other into his ear before fiddling with the radios tuner. His efforts were soon rewarded with a series of commercials for everything from fire whiskey to kitchen cleaning potions.

When the last of the advertisements ended, a voice familiar to anyone who followed quidditch rang out loud and clear in George's ear, "Welcome back to Bodmin Moor quidditch fans. This is Reed Harcom, joined as always by Gus McKenzie in the booth along with today's pitch side commentator Lee Jordan. Wherever this day finds you I hope the weather is as glorious as it is here for our match between the Montrose Magpies and the Chudley Cannons. The sky is high and stunningly clear, with just a hint of a breeze out of the west. The sides are just now entering the grounds led by today's match referee Webster Howard, a man considered by many to be the best in the world. Though, to be sure, he has come under some criticism for the job he did in last year's world cup final. Deservedly so do you think Macker?"

"Not an easy question to answer Reed," Gus started while snuffing out the last of cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and flicking the spent but out the open door and over the edge of the stadium. "Some of his decisions have indeed been scrutinized, perhaps to the point of compulsion, and I have to admit that some of the criticisms seem to be justified. Particularly concerning the questionable move Jokela pulled on Krum. That being said, fairness compels me to point out that Mr. Howard's hands may have been tied by the I.A.Q. Their directors certainly made no secrete of the fact that they preferred the games to be settled by the players and not determined by the referee's decisions. He may have been looking the other way under instructions from a higher authority."

"A very insightful, and I'm sure some would say controversial, observation," Reed responded while looking over his notes, "And speaking of the flying Fin, Tulli Jokela, we'll be seeing her and the Holyhead Harpies three weeks from today as they take on the Wimbourne Wasps. The contest at Ellis Moor will be broadcast live from noon, right here on the WWN. Now back to the match on hand. The referee's instructions have been issued, the captains have shaken hands… and the quaffle is in the air! Dean sweeps in to grab it for Chudley and quickly passes it on his captain Bryan Riggs who skillfully dodges the bludger sent his way by Magpie captain Nettie Campbell and breaks towards the hoops."

Reed Harcom continued with his play by play as Gus McKenzie kept an eye on the opposing seekers. The moment the game began Harry and Ian took off in opposite directions, climbing several hundred feet before starting to circle the grounds. To everyone involved it appeared they had assumed the usual holding pattern while waiting for their respective teams to score the desired number of points. Suddenly Harry dove hard towards the pitch and Gus cut across the animated descriptions being offered by his partner, "We're only five minutes in but it looks like Potter is onto the snitch! Snodgrass has noticed and is streaking towards the young usurper like a blur in the sky!" The stentorian clamor of the crowd almost drowned out the broadcaster as his voice went up in pitch by two full octaves, "They almost collide a mere ten feet above the center of the pitch and Potter's attempted capture has been denied by the wily veteran! McKenzie drew a long breath before continuing, "The two now appear to be exchanging words"…

As speculation about why Harry would attempt such an early capture raged in the booth the opposing seekers hovered in midair exchanging venomous stares. It was the Scott who broke the silence first, "What was that Potter! I would never have expected such a rookie move from you!"

Harry didn't hesitate to fire back, "The game is meant to be played with aggression Snodgrass. I hope you're ready because I'm going after every capture I have a chance at. Please do feel free to try and keep up." The two continued to exchange verbal jabs until the referee intervened, ordering them apart and back into the game. They both shot the other a final glare before snorting and flying off in opposite directions, only to simultaneously turn sharply and charge after the snitch. Much to the extreme delight of the assembled fans, the rest of the gamed ceased to exist for the seekers as they repeatedly bumped, pulled and pushed one another away from a capture. They had just finished a climbing scrum, stopped only by diminishing air speed, when Harry rolled into a dive, swerved to avoid a bludger and caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. Acting on instinct he snatched the object from the air and threw it back over his shoulder in the direction it had come from. Only realizing what had actually happened when the crowd erupted in cheers.

In the stands at Ilkley Moor, George Weasley yanked his radio's earpiece from his ear and stared gob smacked into the afternoon sky. Charlie was the first to notice and asked, "What is it George, news on Angelina's match?" When his younger brother continued to sit slack jawed Charlie gave his shoulder a poke, "Georgie. What is it? What's happened?"

By now all the Weasleys had noticed and George blinked once before slowly lifting the radio, as if to indicate how he had come upon the news, and whispering, "Harry just scored a goal." The responding cry of, "What!" caught the attention of those sitting near the family and George found himself defending his source from a series of incredulous questions.

In the tiny broadcasting booth high atop Bodmin Moor, Reed Harcom was screeching like an old owl, "I do not believe what I have just seen! Harry Potter, the Cannon's seeker, has just scored on a beautiful, blind, backhand shot! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I'd doubt the validity of it! I did see it with my own eyes and I still doubt it! Absolutely unbelievable!" For those listening to the broadcast several moments of dead air followed before the old play-by-play man could regain his composure and continue, "Potter is attempting to ignore the congratulations of his teammates and get on with his hunt for the snitch, while the Magpies are swarming Webster Howard demanding, I'm quite certain, he disallow the goal."

At the London studio's of the WWN a small army of individuals were frantically searching both the official rules of the British and Irish League and the history of the game, trying to find any mention as to the legality, or historical precedence, of the goal in question. Reaching a verdict they informed Gus McKenzie who flipped off the switch which allowed him to talk to the studio without being heard on the air and took up the commentary, "And right the referee is for shooing them away Reed. There is absolutely nothing in the laws of the game stating that the seeker may not score a goal, rare though it may be. In fact the only prohibition on goal scoring, apart from being outside the goal circle that is, is that a beater may not use his or her bat to propel the quaffle through the hoops. As a point of interest the last recorded goal by a seeker was scored by Alfred Tweed of these very same Montrose Magpies in 1893."

Unaware of the kerfuffle her husband had caused in his match, Ginny Weasley sat on the Harpies' bench at Ilkley Moor cheering her side on. Just past the hour mark Tasha Wixon, the Harpies manager, barked out, "Weasley, start warming up!"

Jumping to her feet Ginny quickly donned a red vest, so as not to be confused with one of the active players, did some quick stretches, hopped onto her broom and started to fly along the sideline. She was soon waved over by an assistant coach who issued a few instructions and presented her with a card containing both Ginny's name and the name of the player she was meant to replace. Handing the vest back to the equipment manager, Ginny reported to the center line, glanced down to see she would be entering the game for Leilani Bair and handed the card to the assistant referee. After a wait that seemed like hours, but was in fact only twelve minutes the quaffle fell to the ground and the assistant referee raised a placard, with Ginny's number nine in green and Leilani's number five in red, over his head. Thus notified that a substitute was ready the referee responded by raising his arms over his head and twirling his hands around each other, indicating he would allow the change. Leilani flew to the touch line where she and Ginny grasped hands while Ginny offered congratulations for a job well done and Leilani offered words of encouragement. Soaring onto the pitch, Ginny waved to acknowledge the applause generated by her match day introduction to the Holyhead faithful. Once she was in position the referee tossed the quaffle back into play and a blur of hunter green and blue exploded around her. For the briefest of moments the pace of a seriously contested topflight match caught Ginny unawares. However she was soon fully involved with her teammates in marking against the Puddlemere attack.

Again and again Puddlemere's chasers passed the quaffle, maintaining possession and searching frantically for a way through Holyhead's defense. Finally Gwenog Jones forced a turnover with the expert placement of a bludger; mere inches from the nose of an unsuspecting United chaser, and the Harpies launched an attack of their own. Executing a smart roll Ginny freed herself from her marker and presented herself for a pass. Receiving the quaffle from Anne Stewart she flew hard toward the end of the pitch before turning sharply to the left and firing a pass to Iris Glover. Iris broke right, passed the quaffle back to Anne who forwarded it on to Ginny, now flying hard across the hoops. Stealing a quick glance goal ward, to verify the position of Oliver Wood, Ginny launched a shot towards the hoop farthest from her. The quaffle just skimmed past Oliver's outstretched hand, struck the side of the hoop, circled it once as if on a rail and teetered on the edge before falling through for Ginny's first professional goal. Feet locked into the flying stirrups she thrust both arms into the air and let loose a whoop that could be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

Accepting the congratulations of her teammates, Ginny spotted her assembled family in the stands. Arthur's arm wrapped tightly around Molly's shoulder, both beaming with pride, Fleur, with Victorie in her arms, and Raluca applauding with as much vigor as anyone else, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George all cheering wildly and exchanging high fives, feigning disinterest only after realizing she was watching them. Flying into position for the restart, Ginny gave her brothers a scathing stare that would have frozen a basilisk, before sticking out her tongue and smiling a silent laugh.

For over another hour Holyhead and Puddlemere engaged each other in ferocious competition. Ginny managing to score two more goals and earn assists on four others before Tulli Jokela completed a diving capture of the snitch giving the Harpies a well deserved, hard fought, victory.

After showering and dressing, Ginny joined her teammates for the return trip to Holyhead before apparating to the Burrow. Arriving at the gate she saw Angelina about to knock on the kitchen door. Calling out, "Oi! Johnson!" Ginny hurried through the gate and down the path, soon catching up her fellow Gryffindor, "How'd your match go?"

"Not bad," the older girl responded, "We won and I managed a handful of goals. But what about you? Three goals the first time out. Not a bad showing, if you don't mind my saying so."

Ginny flushed slightly at the unexpected compliment, "Thanks, I don't mind at all. If you already know how my match went have you heard anything about Harry's?"

Surprised by Ginny's question Angelina asked, "What, no wireless in the clubhouse, no members of staff compiling reports on the other matches?"

Ginny flushed slightly more as she admitted, "Well… yes… but I was in so big a hurry to get here and share my news with Harry that I didn't bother taking the time to check."

"Then you really don't know?" Ginny shook her head, becoming slightly concerned that the news wouldn't be good. Not being a Weasley male, Angelina didn't string her along but shared the information she had straightaway.

Ginny nearly stumbled back at the news, "Harry scored and the match is still being played? A seeker hasn't scored a goal since the late nineteenth century." Giving her watch a quick glance she added, "It's been over four hours since push off. Are you sure they're still playing?" Angelina nodded yes and Ginny threw open the door, "Come on then, we need to get the wireless tuned in and catch the end of the match!" The two chasers entered the Burrow's kitchen and froze dead in their tracks. The room seemed completely devoid of life, no one busily preparing a meal or snack, nobody sitting at the table enjoying a cuppa with a biscuit or bun, no pot or kettle on the boil, not even the aromas of baking and roasting wafting through the air to greet the nose.

An explanation for this abandonment soon presented itself as the voice of Lee Jordan drifted in from sitting room, "This in match touch line report has been brought to you by Erwood Used Brooms, home of Wales' largest selection of used brooms. If you have five galleons and a job, Erwood can finance you. Now back up to Reed and Gus in the booth."

Ginny and Angelina followed the sound to find the Weasleys gathered around the wireless, Molly with her knitting sitting forgotten in her lap and Arthur trying not to be to excited, fearing he might disturb his granddaughter who was snuggled into his shoulder fast asleep. Bill and Fleur sat side by side on the sofa, holding hands and leaning forward listening intently. At the other end of the comfortable couch Raluca sat on Charlie's lap, his arms around her waist, hers around his shoulders. Between the two couples was Percy, appearing slightly uncomfortable with his placement. George had moved the chair form his father's desk to the center of the room and sat with it facing backwards, his legs straddling the back with his arms folded across the top rail and his head cocked slightly so his remaining ear was facing the radio.

Angelina walked to George and stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders, while Ginny remained in the doorway listening to Reed Harcom's voice emanating from the large wooden box next to the mantle, "Thanks for the update from pitch side Lee. We're quickly approaching the four and a half hour mark, nowhere near a record but I'm willing to wager this match has gone on a good deal longer than most fans expected when they tuned in today." Almost as an after thought he added, "And Kennedy has just scored another goal for Montrose making the score Magpies six hundred and ten; Cannons four hundred and seventy. Your thoughts Macker?"

"Reed it would appear that the match has reached the tipping point. This afternoon Chudley has shown that their starting seven are capable of competing with any side in the B and I league, perhaps even in Europe. However the team depth of Montrose is really starting to show. They are blessed with a bench that, I think most would agree, is filled with players who would be starters at any other club. The simple truth of the matter before us is that we will soon reach the point were even if Harry Potter captures the snitch the Cannons will loose the match."

"Very true indeed I believe Macker," Reed responded. "And speaking of Harry Potter it would appear that he and Ian Snodgrass have once again spotted the snitch as both seekers have broken towards the far corner of the grounds. I must say these two have put on the most entertaining of displays this afternoon, truly a case of two evenly matched competitors each working hard to negate the brilliance of the other. I wish you could see what I'm seeing at this very moment listeners, Potter and Snodgrass have reached the snitch and are engaging each other in a series of rolls, each taking it in turn to slap the others hand away. Almost as if they are the outer edges of a wheel and snitch is the axel around which they are orbiting. They are now rapidly approaching the ground and it appears neither will be able to secure a capture. Indeed they have ended the pursuit with Snodgrass breaking to the right and Potter to the left."

"Wait a moment Reed," Gus McKenzie leaned forward with a pair of binoculars pressed tight against his face. "The snitch has change direction in Snodgrass' favor and he's closing fast." Glancing up from the binoculars he checked Harry's position before going back to his commentary, "Potter has snapped his broom around and is making a super human effort to intervene but I fear it in vain at this point. Snodgrass has his arm outstretched, his hand is over the snitch and, OH MY! It's darted to the side eluding the Scotsman's grasp and is headed straight for Potter! The snitch has hit Potter in the chest! He's fumbling with it, trying desperately not to allow it out of his grasp, and YES! He has it! Potter has captured the snitch! Merlin's shaggy pair the kid has done it! Chudley wins on opening day for the first time in over 40 years by a score of six hundred twenty to six hundred ten!"

Reed Harcom groaned at his partner's exclamation as Harry stared at the fluttering wings of the small golden ball in his hands. Suddenly aware that he was still flying at top speed towards the stands he grabbed the firebolt's handle with his right hand pulled up hard, looping out of harm's way at the last possible moment. Coming to a stop over the center of the field he hovered in midair, accepting the congratulations of teammates that were just starting to reach him and scanning the stands. Among the cheering faces he saw Timmy Swift, the young fan who had talked to him just a few weeks prior in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He was wearing his new Chudley jumper and holding a Chudley scarf over his head. Timmy was flanked by his father and, Harry guessed, grandfather, both wearing Cannons apparel of their own. The robes of the eldest Mr. Swift had clearly seen many matches and the years had faded them from orange and black to something more closely resembling peach and gray. The momentous nature of the occasion, at least in the minds of the Chudley faithful, hit Harry full force as he watched the two men alternate between cheering and wiping tears of joy from their eyes. The younger having witnessed something he had never seen before, the older because he had started to fear he may never see a Cannons win on opening day again. Moving on, Harry continued to scan the crowd until he spotted the people he most wanted to see. Dudley and Ron were embracing like the oldest of friends, bellowing out 'We Shall Conquer' at the top of their lungs. Luna was firing salvo after salvo of confetti from her cannon shaped hat. Hermione and McGonagall both stood with their hands clasped over their chest, each beaming with quite Gryffindor pride at the accomplishment of one of there own, or more accurately, one of their own whom they felt such a strong kinship too. Leaning forward Harry flew towards them desiring very much to touch down and enjoy their company. However the throng made it impractical and he settled for shouted greetings and waves before taking off on a high speed victory lap of the stadium.

The first person to reach Harry once he touched down on the green grass of the pitch was Webster Howard. Despite it being obvious who had captured the snitch, he still had to check its flesh memory before declaring the match official. With the golden ball in hand the referee walked towards the edge of the pitch, a member of the Cannon's training staff intent on retrieving it for Harry, close behind. Harry was next congratulated by more members of his own club and several of the Magpies before finding himself face to face with Ian Snodgrass. The Scotsman extended his hand with a smile, "Well played Potter, it's been quite a while since I've had to fly so hard for so long. Listen, I haven't done this in ages and with it being your first match and all, if you'd rather not I'd understand," Ian tugged at the front of his own jersey, "how about swapping tops."

Harry looked at his counterpart, the man had been ever bit the hard fighting professional he'd been told to expect, including his gracious attitude now that the match was complete. Firmly grasping Ian's offered handed he nodded and replied, "Sure." Both seekers hovered their brooms at their sides, removed their gloves and started pulling their shirts over their heads as several young witches in attendance sent screams of approving delight pouring down the stands. With a sheepish grin Harry handed his top over, mumbling, "I didn't expect that."

Ian gave Harry a wink and knowing smile, "You never really get used to it. Just accept it for what its worth, don't let it go to your head and get on with what has to be done. Remember there's always somebody waiting on the bench to take your place. Thanks for swapping; I'll see you New Year's Day."

As Ian started to walk away Harry called after him, "New Years Day? Our next match isn't until March."

Turning his head to look back over his shoulder Ian responded, "International friendly Potter. If you don't get an owl I'll be the most surprised man in Great Britain."

Harry stared at the back of the departing Scot in disbelief. He'd be honored if his country asked him to play. In fact winning the world cup was one of his dreams. But it was already the end of August. Did Ian actually believe he was ready for a call up in just four months time? Even if the match was only a friendly, with absolutely no bearing on any other competitions, it struck Harry as being unlikely at best.

At the Burrow the shouts of celebration had just died down when the sound of hundreds of young witches screaming invaded the sitting room via the wireless. "What was that about!," Percy asked the room in general.

"Harry just took his jersey off to swap with somebody, probably Snodgrass," Ginny answered with calm certainty, as if she had witnessed the event herself. When the others looked at her questioningly she just shrugged her shoulders and continued, "The two of them just spent four and half hours flying their hearts out and Harry's big on tradition. You saw him after we won the Quidditch Cup, lying there injured, refusing to accept it from Professor McGonagall and insisting that the captain should take it first. It just makes sense."

"Yes, yes, fine, I'll admit there is a certain degree logic to that. But the screams," Percy persisted. "What about the screams?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "For Merlin's sake Percy, use that brain of yours. Prior to the wedding Harry was voted Witch's Weekly's most eligible wizard and named Teen Witch's most adorable hunk. It only makes sense that most young witches and perhaps a few older ones are going to scream like that when he removes his shirt in public. Ladies, with the exception of Raluca, you all saw him at the beach last summer. Am I right, or am I right?"

"Mother!" Ginny and Percy exclaimed. Percy immediately grabbed the first book he could lay his hands, only to become even more embarrassed when he realized he was pretending to read a romance novel. Ginny however had no problem following up her exclamation, "It may be true, but that's my husband you're talking about."

"Your mother is correct Ginny, I find Arry a very handsome man," Fleur admitted.

"I can't argue with it," Angelina confessed.

"I am starting to think to be sorry I missed this beach," Raluca opinioned.

Ginny's gaze shifted from her mother, to her sister-in-law, to her brother's girl friend, to her soon to be sister-in-law, to Percy and finally to Bill, Charlie, George and her father, the latter four all grinning with varying degrees of amusement at the newest revelations by the ladies in their lives. Deciding if you can't beat them join them she conceded, "Fine, fine, it's true and I'll admit that if I didn't already get to see it everyday I might just find myself screaming at the sight of him taking his shirt off to. I mean the word," Ginny used her fingers to make air quotes, "woof, hardly does the man justice."

Before anyone else could say another word, Victorie, as if she had been waiting for the exact moment to comment on the conversation, let loose a low rumbling fart completely disproportionate to the size of the person releasing it. The result was to send Percy's face farther into the book he was pretending to read, while the rest of the Weasley men burst into laughter. Ginny and Angelina guffawed before regaining their composure and reining their mirth in to mere snickers, the other four women all managed to get their hands over their mouths, the twinkling of their eyes being the only indication that they too saw humor in the situation.

As the levity died down Lee Jordon's voice could be heard emitting from the radio, "Well there you have it folks, none other the venerated Scottish national seeker Ian Snodgrass expects to see Harry Potter in the annual New Year's Day friendly. Are you listening Dunbar Oglethorpe? The listeners of Ministry Watch are. Speaking of Harry Potter, here he is now. Harry, great game today, do you have time for a quick word?"

"Sure Lee and thank you," Harry answered with a smile. "Before we get started can ask if you've heard how Ginny and the Harpies did in their match today?"

"Blimey," George moaned. "The biggest quidditch match of his life and his first thought is how did Ginny's go? Harry's not even here and he makes the rest of us blokes look like a bunch of dolts. Hey sis, don't you want to apparate off to Bodmin Moor or Chudley and ask Harry to take his shirt off?"

Safely positioned behind her mother, Ginny flashed George a quick two fingered gesture, prompting snorts from Bill and Charlie, before answering, "Actually we agreed to meet here instead of risking that we might miss each other. I'm quite sure I'll get to help him take his shirt off later."

Before the conversation had the chance to once again slip into realm of Harry Potter's sexiness, or topics even less appropriate for family discussion, Molly rose from her chair, "Dinner is already going to be late. I'd best get started. Ginny would you please help? You can start by setting the kettle to boil. Bill it's been forever since I've had the pleasure of your assistance in the kitchen. Would you be a dear and prepare the tea and a tray of biscuits? And if the rest of you could shift some of this furniture and set an auxiliary table that would be lovely. The crowd this evening will be rather large and the weather is just a tad chilly for the garden." The mistress of the Burrow had spoken and the others all quickly sprang into action, Arthur being the lone exception, taking advantage of his position as head of the house to continue holding his granddaughter and issue the occasional instruction.

By the time Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Luna arrived at the Burrow, a third pot of tea was brewing. Ron declared it just what he needed and then surprised everyone by asking if there were any jobs that needed doing. After helping Charlie and Raluca set the extra table in the sitting room he quietly slipped outside to await Harry's arrival. For thirty minutes he paced beside the gate until a loud pop announced the arrival of his best mate. Holding the gate open for Harry, Ron smiled, "Nice game today. Do you have it?"

Harry chuckled as he loosened his traveling cloak and reached a hand inside, "Four and a half hours of hard flying, against a man who I swear must be half horntail, to deliver the first Cannons' opening day win in your lifetime and all I get is nice game today." Harry removed his hand from his cloak and tossed a small yellow vase to Ron, "Here you go. You know how to use it, right?"

Ron beamed at the object in his hands, "Of course I do, pretty basic stuff actually. Thanks loads mate. I owe you big time."

"Yes you do," Harry grinned, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Kreacher has the place stocked and ready for you. I recommend the guest room that opens onto the terrace."

At that moment Ginny opened the kitchen door, wrapped her arms across her chest to ward off the cold and started walking towards them. "I think I'll just be on my way," Ron announced. He held the vase up, "Thanks again mate, I'll ask Hermione to get it back to you." Walking to the house he greeted Ginny as they passed with a simple, "Hey Gin."

The moment Ron had passed Ginny, she and Harry sprinted the short distance that remained between them and through threw themselves into each others arms. After sharing a long, lingering, kiss they both started talking at a rapid pace. Laughing, Harry placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "Come on, it's getting cold, lets get inside. We have all night to compare stories and brag each other up."

Just before they entered the house Ginny asked, "Was that our portkey Ron was carrying?"

"It was," Harry confirmed, opening the door, "A little surprise for Hermione."

Late into the night the Burrow was filled with the sound of laughter and the regaling of tales from the day's matches as much food was eaten, chased down by much mead. When at last the festivities ended with one last fire whiskey toast, Harry and Ginny found themselves in her old bedroom. Removing his shirt Harry hung it on corner of the open wardrobe door and turned to see Ginny wearing the impish grin. Cat like she pounced, forcing him onto the bed. Harry landed with a grimace and a pain induced, "Umph." Protesting, "My whole body aches Gin."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Your whole body?"

Managing a grin Harry placed his right forefinger on the tip of his nose, "This doesn't feel so bad." Ginny bent down and softly kissed the tip of his nose. "This is okay to," Harry whispered touching his chin. Again a gently kiss was placed on the spot indicated. The left earlobe was next declared relatively pain free, followed by the forehead, the right earlobe, the point of both shoulders and the center of his chest. Each time the declaration was met with a kiss. Finally Harry smirked and waved his hand to indicate the general area below his waist, "Actually a good many bits down here are feeling pretty good."

Ginny placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and pinned him against the bed, "You're not getting off that easily Potter." With a snort she added, "No pun intended."

The following morning Harry walked down the stairs pulling on a t-shirt that, for reasons he didn't understand and had the feeling he wouldn't any time soon, Ginny had insisted he put on before going to the kitchen. Wishing those already awake a, "Good morning," and responding, "Yes please Mum," when Molly asked if he'd like some breakfast, he took a seat at the table and poured a cup of coffee. Lifting the warming fluid to his lips he glanced down at a copy of the 'Prophet' which had been folded open to the sports page. Not surprisingly the main headline declared,

POTTER SHINES IN CHUDLEY OPENER

Opting to skip the story he searched out the report on the Holyhead game and scanned through the article until he found the section he was looking for.

Entering the game in the seventy-eighth minute Ginny Potter provided the

Holyhead faithful a shining omen of things to come. Impressing all with her

aggressive play and scoring three goals on the occasion of her introduction.

"That's my wife," Harry smiled to himself as his eyes landed on a short story buried at the bottom of the page.

Ministry Fines WWN Commentator for the Use of Inappropriate Language

In the dingy drawing room of a nearly deserted country house the word of Harry's exploits was not greeted as good news. "Goyle I'm sick of hearing about Harry Potter's success," a gruff voice snarled as a crumpled copy of the 'Prophet' flew from the shadows and landed in the center of the room. "If you don't get off your fat arse and do something soon I'll find someone else to be the face of this organization. Do I make myself clear?"

Gregory Goyle swallowed hard, bowed and started to back form the room, "Yes my lord."


	63. The Training of Mr Ronald Weasley

The Training of Mr. Ronald Weasley

Ignoring the quizzical looks he received from the few muggles that bothered to notice him, Ron Weasley charged down yet another street. It seemed as if he'd run through half of Sheffield and yet was no closer to apprehending his quarry than when he'd started the pursuit. His lungs burning, he rounded a corner and entered a shadowy alleyway, realized it was a dead end and pressed himself against the first door he came to. He briefly considered using the deluminator Dumbledore had left him, but the current situation made fishing it out of his pocket imprudent, instead a flick of his wand blasted the light hanging above his head into nonexistence. Cursing the crisp early winter air, that created a telltale cloud of mist with each breath, Ron fought to control his breathing, pushed his back hard against the door and weighed his options while taking advantage of the precious little cover the brick archway framing it offered. The book said wait for backup, but the book didn't say how anyone else was supposed to know where he was at this moment and experience had taught him waiting wasn't always the best idea. With his eyes now slightly more adjusted to the darkness Ron tentatively leaned forward and surveyed his surroundings. He hadn't heard anyone apparate and the doorway opposite him was clearly empty, leaving a large skip at the end of dingy back street as the only remaining hiding place. After casting an anti-apparition spell over the industrial sized bin Ron held his wand steady and clearly uttered, "Homenum revelio." A tell tale bluish gray shadow, barely discernable in the dark, formed in front of the dumpster. Whispering, "The dolt must not have even tried to cast any shielding or anti-detection charms," Ron cautiously stepped from the doorway and cast a binding spell around the skip before approaching it. Crinkling his nose at the foul odor emanating from the metal bin's grimy depths, he gave it a kick and exclaimed, "Merlin! Where'd the blighter get off to?" This was followed with a series of kicks, each followed by an overly dramatic, "Merlin!" Shifting his position, Ron leaned over the dumpsters and pounded the lid repeatedly before shouting, "How you doing in there, ready to talk?" When no answer was forthcoming he fired several pulses of raw magic from his wand, sending deafening hallow thumps ringing through the skip and echoing towards the street. "How about now?," A low groan emitted from his targets rubbish filled hiding place prompting a smugly huffed, "Good choice," from Ron. With a flick of his wand he removed his binding spell and flipped the lid of the skip open. He quickly followed with a second flick of his wand, which disarmed the wizard within and a third flick which secured him with a new binding curse. His target captured and secured he opted out of using magic, instead physically pulling the dazed and immobilized man from the skip before depositing him unceremoniously in a heap on the cold, hard pavement.

A presence, sensed but not seen, drew Ron's attention back towards the head of the alley. Stepping over the wizard lying at his feet he threw up a quick shielding charm and assumed a defensive stance. Ten feet in front of him the air seemed to jiggle like jelly on a platter as a concealment charm started to break. A voice which had become very familiar to all the Auror trainees over the past three months calmly called out, "Lumos," and the resulting light revealed a witch wearing a tan leather mackintosh, tan leather slacks and knee high black boots.

Heavens Murgatroyd was fit enough to make a witch thirty years her junior jealous and totally unconcerned that the hair which flowed over her shoulders and down her back was now more gray than the dark brown that in her youth had so nearly matched her eyes. Though still quick to fire a jinx at anyone foolhardy enough to suggest her middle name should be 'To', or 'Above'. It was in fact, Matilda; she had long ago made peace with her parents' warped sense of humor when it came to naming their eldest daughter. A veteran of both the wars against Voldemort, she resisted the temptation to join the flock and flee when the government of Rufus Scrimgeour fell. Opting instead to maintain her position in the ministry and do what she could to make life difficult for Tom Riddle's puppets. On the night of the final battle she organized the defense of the Ministry, preventing many of Voldemort's supporters from joining the fight or fleeing the country, including one Dolores Jane Umbridge. For this effort Heavens received much praise, the Order of Merlin First Class, and a promotion to the position of Commander of the Auror Training Center on the Scottish Island of Gruinard. Along with many others she had wondered whether Ron's appointment was based more on his father's position within the Ministry than on his own merit. He did after all fall short of the requirement that no N.E.W.T. be lower then an 'E', even if his experiences did make a compelling argument in his favor. However the past three months of basic training had swayed her thinking firmly to the belief that he was among the best of the current class and would easily survive the holiday cut and be among the trainees returning for the eight months of intermediate training that would finish off the recruits' first year. Smirking at the wizard lying before her, she address the one responsible for his current state, "Well done Weasley, even if it was somewhat, shall we say, theatrical. I understand your morning was equally successful."

Ron lowered the shielding charm before slipping his wand back into its holster and standing to attention, "Thank you Ma'am. Given that this evening finds me here, I'd have to guess your understanding is correct."

The corners of Auror Murgatroyd's lips curved ever so slightly upward. It was her belief that a little cheek in the face of authority was a good thing, so long as said authority was respected in the end, and Trainee Weasley certainly didn't lack in that department. "Let him go Weasley.

"Yes Ma'am," Ron drew his wand, gave it a quick flick removing the spell that was holding his victim in place and helped him to his feet.

Heavens studied the two trainees standing before her, "Head back to Gruinard and get some rest Weasley. Tomorrow you move on to curse recognition and removal; you'll want to be fresh." Ron's chest puffed slightly with pride, however what the Auror in Charge said next had him struggling to maintain a calm demeanor, "I must admit, when we offered an extra week of holiday leave as an incentive I didn't believe anyone would earn it. You, among others, may yet prove me wrong in the belief." Finally, just to give Ron a small dose of reality and remind him that, despite all the progress he'd made, he was still a trainee with scarcely more than three months experience she finished with, "One more thing before you apparate Weasley. What's the third rule of crime scene recovery in the muggle community?"

"Ma'am, repair all magical damage no matter how inconsequential it may seem, Ma'am," Ron machined gunned off. He'd had all ten of rules, along with the standing and general orders that pertained to every Auror, committed to memory prior to finishing his first week. Not that the staff of the training center had given him any choice in the matter. Every left footfall on the morning run, every push-up, sit-up and pull-up had been counted off with either a rule, an order, or his chain of command. Every meal was still preceded with, 'Training Center Grace,' the reciting of the regulation of the day, before anybody at the table could sit and eat. With a nod Ron confirmed, "I'll just repair the light then." Stepping forward he easily conjured a fixture to replace the one he'd destroyed and without glancing back apparated to the training center.

Turning her attention to the remaining wizard, Heavens issued her orders, "Prembrose report to Leeds and find Lewis, he's still searching the city for Weasley. The two of you will be paired tomorrow. We need to find out if it was Weasley's skills on display today or if Lewis is woefully inadequate in pursuit and capture and if you're wanting in escape and avoidance.

Ron was already awake and just putting the finishing touches on making his bunk when zero six hundred hours brought the bugle call of reveille and the start of another day. For the first two weeks of training getting started in the morning had been a major issue for him and more than once he had been awakened by a sudden meeting with the floor, courtesy of the burly wizard in charge of morning calisthenics. Now however, six in the morning seemed the only natural time to get out of bed, even on Sundays when he was allowed to lounge until eight.

After helping two of his barracks mates make their bunks, teamwork was the name of the game after all, Ron donned his track suit and slipped on his trainers with enough time to spare that he was able to stroll to the parade ground and join the formation for the morning run. This was followed by additional physical training, a quick shower and breakfast, before reporting to his assigned training duties promptly at eight. This morning Ron was joined in the curses and curse breaking classroom by five of his fellow trainees. They constituted the only six that the instructors had deemed proficient enough in both escape and avoidance, and pursuit and capture, to warrant moving forward to curse recognition and removal. The six of them took seats at the front of the classroom and talked quietly amongst themselves. The sound of the door opening brought them immediately to their feet and they remained at attention as the instructor walked to the lectern at the head of the room. He plopped a large book on the stand and huffed, "Sit."

"Yes Sir, good morning Sir," six voices responded in unison, followed by the scraping of six chairs sliding on the wooden floor.

Flint Greywacke was a man of unassuming stature, only a whisker more than five feet tall and slight of build, his was hair cut short creating the appearance of a perpetual five o'clock shadow on the top of his head. Apart from the uniform he wore and a scar which ran across his face, from just above his right ear to the joint of his left jaw, there was nothing about the man that suggested his chosen vocation. However any individual unfortunate enough to cross wands with him soon discovered that he possessed the quickness of a cheetah, the strength of a bear and the cunning of a fox. He had been among the Aurors assigned to Hogwarts during Ron's sixth year and felt a personal sense of failure for allowing the school's walls to be breached. From that day forward it had been his personal mission to ensure that every new Auror entering the service would be as well trained as possible and volunteered for the post of Trainer the moment it became available. He glared at the trainees before him, inwardly pleased that at least these six had stopped squirming every time he fixed them with his gaze. Placing his hands on the sides of the lectern he leaned forward and grunted, "I suppose you feel congratulations are in order. Well let me tell every one of you something. That little game of hide and seek you played yesterday was nothing compared to what awaits you during the next eight months." Flint pointed a finger at the room's only window, "And that will be child's play compared to what you will encounter out there." After a brief pause to allow his words to sink in he finished with, "That being said, I only see six faces in front of me instead of fifty. You lot must have done something right, well done. Your task today is simple enough; take a written exam on which you must achieve a perfect score. Failure to achieve a perfect score will find you back here tomorrow instead of moving forward to the practical testing. He flicked his wand and a stool slide from the wall to the lectern. As he took a seat he calmly said, "You have until six and there will be no break for lunch, off you go."

The six trainees looked at their empty desks. They looked at each other. Finally they looked back to Auror Greywacke who had already opened his book and appeared to be paying them no attention. The witch sitting next to Ron was the first to realize that part of the test was finding the test, removing her wand she stood and uttered, "Accio test."

Flint looked up from his book and snorted, "That simple spell will no longer work on any of the items in this classroom Stokes." He glanced down at the rest trainees, "Well, why are you lot just sitting around with your thumbs up your arses? Stokes has done the thinking for you." When none of them moved he barked, "Find the bloody exams!"

The gruff admonishment unleashed a chorus of, "Yes sirs," followed by a flurry of activity as the six jumped from their chairs to search the room. Empty desks were looked in and under, cupboards were opened and searched, books were removed from shelves and when the shelves revealed no hidden tests, the books themselves were meticulously inspected.

Ron had just finished shaking one of the books vigorously by its spine and was about to move on to another volume when he paused to give the room another looking over. At the head of the class hung a portrait of a curse breaker at work in a generic looking old tomb. It had always struck Ron as being rather cliché, featuring a wizard dressed in tan knee length shorts, tan canvas shirt, tan top coat and tan knee high socks with a pith helmet perched at a jaunty angle atop his head. A bushy mustache, which covered his upper lip, fluttered as he worked to translate the runes illuminated by his glowing wand. Today however there seemed to be an addition to the painting, neatly stacked on an old trunk where six rolled sheets of parchment.

Intrigued, Ron walked to the portrait and carefully searched the frame for any sign of a secret compartment or door. When his search yielded no hidden access points, Ron waved his wand across the painting twice. When both the revealing charm and the curse detection charm produced negative results he tentatively reached his hand towards the portrait. Only than did the subject of the artwork seem to notice that someone was inspecting his framed home. Turning to face Ron he snarled, "Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing there boy! Get your grimy little three dimensional hand away from my canvas! And put away that blasted wand! Waving that old stick in the air like that." The curse breaker lifted his eyes skyward in a condescending manner, "I considered myself damned lucky your sorry misguided attempts at spell casting didn't blast my bollocks off, you sad sacked, ginger haired, poor excuse of an auror want-to-be clot." The painting finished his rant by slapping his bent right arm into his left hand and blowing a raspberry.

Ron pulled his hand back as if ten thousand volts of electricity had suddenly sparked from the painting. As he studied the portrait and contemplated his next move, the shocked expression on his face slowly gave way to a wry smile. Holstering his wand he clearly and calmly said, "I thought the course was curse breaking, not cursing."

In a high pitched voice the portrait taunted, "Ewwwwwwwww, how clever, I thought the course was curse breaking, not cursing. That's a real rapier-like wit you have there boy."

By now the rest of the trainees had gathered around and Ron queried, "Really, that's the best you have left? After your opening rant I was expecting better. Tell you what, why don't you just shut your cake hole and give me my bloody exam."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't you'll only be denying yourself the opportunity to watch me spend the rest of the day struggling with it."

The curse breaker almost laughed, "Perhaps not so much of a clot after all." He started pushing one of the parchments forward until it fell from the portrait into Ron's waiting hands. "However I shall reserve final judgment until we see how you do with that."

Ron tapped the test to his forehead in a saluting gesture and turned to walk to his desk. As he departed the next wizard in line stepped forward, "Just shut your cake hole and give me my bloody exam."

This time the curse breaker did burst out in laughter, roaring, "Did you really think that would work twice? I refuse to cooperate with spongers. To the back of the queue with you, you sorry sod. Use the time to try and have an original thought. Next victim!" The next victim was the witch who had attempted the Accio charm that started the search and the painting lost no time launching his assault. "In the name of all that is magical, what is this outfit coming to? Another ginger and four eyed to boot. I hope you have more than basic spells up your sleeve sweetheart. Go ahead then, give it your best shot."

The witch ignored the portrait's insults, removed her wand and calmly waved it across the canvas while chanting, "Lioe'ure Sincmappum." To the amazement of everyone but trainee Stokes, one of the scrolled exams floated from the painting. Holstering her wand, she grabbed the parchment from the air and smirked at the painting, "Don't call me sweetheart, you're not my mother. By the way, that's not even close to my best, you grouchy old has been."

For the first time since he started his rant at Ron, the curse breaker was almost silent. Only managing a muttered, "Merlin's beard, one of Merlin's own spells." Quickly regaining his full bluster the portrait ignored the next trainee in line and turned his attention towards the instructor, "You had better keep your eye on this one Greywacke, you scar faced, brillo headed, midget of a man. Magic almost no one understands anymore, calm in the face of adversity and self assured to boot. If you're not careful the goblins will steal her from you." Turning to the next trainee in line he growled, "What do you want ugly?"

No longer paying attention to the struggles his fellow trainees were having with the portrait, Ron sat at his desk and unrolled his exam. Reaching for a quill he stopped with a start, realizing that the whole document was written in ancient Cretan. Scanning the exam he recognized a few words, from some of the spells he knew, but for the most part it was all Greek to him. Placing his wand at the top of the page he paused, to recall the exact spell Hermione had taught him, before rolling the wand down the page and whispering, "Transturo ad English." The page glowed a soft yellow as the letters reformed themselves into a language that seemed familiar but still contained many words he did not recognize. Undeterred he attempted the spell again, this time whispering, "Transturo ad Modern English." This time the letters transformed into something he could understand and Ron immediately put quill to parchment. As noon passed, Ron's stomach growled with displeasure at not being fed and his fatigued mind reeled from the effort of trying to answer the questions before him. With less than four hours to go and only five of forty questions answered, he saw little hope of finishing unless things became much easier very soon.

A cry of, "Oh come off it! Just give me the bloody exam!" briefly drew his attention to the front of the room as the last of the trainees continued his struggle with the obstinate portrait.

Allowing himself a brief chuckle at the expense of his classmate, Ron also took a moment to ponder how two of them had already managed to finish. Placing his quill on the desk, he took a deep breath while running his hands through his hair. Returning his attention back to the parchment he read the instructions at the top of the page for the first time and slapped the palm of his right hand against his forehead. There, as plain as the nose on his face, was the reason for his struggles and the solution to his problems.

_Often curse breaking is as much a matter of common sense and attention to detail, as it is knowledge of curses and counter charms. By now you should have mastered all the basics of the art and answering a few questions will not increase that knowledge. To that extent this exam has been imbedded with a befuddling charm. If you should attempt to answer any of the first thirty-nine questions you shall find yourself increasingly confused and shall have no chance of completing your task. You may avoid this pitfall by simply proceeding to the final question, answering it truthfully, and placing the exam on the instructor's desk._

Ron immediately moved to the bottom of the page and read question forty.

_Congratulations on paying attention to detail and taking the time to read the instructions. Do you feel, truthfully and sincerely feel, you are ready to risk both life and limb by undertaking a practical exam in curse breaking?_

Quickly scribbling, yes, Ron put down his quill, rolled the parchment, stood and walked to Auror Greywacke's desk. The instructor didn't even look even look at him as he asked, "Are you certain?"

With as much confidence as he could muster Ron answered, "Yes sir," while placing his exam with the other two.

Flint nodded, "We shall see tomorrow. I'd recommend you spend the balance the day studying."

The recommendation was clearly more of an order than a suggestion, prompting Ron to responded, "Yes sir, I will sir," before turning smartly and departing for the barrack.

The following morning Ron glanced out the mess hall window and almost dropped his fork. Was that really Bill and a goblin walking towards the classrooms? He glanced down at his half eaten meal then around the table at his fellow trainees. Training center rules forbade him to leave the table with any food left on his plate, or while any of the others were still eating. As much as he wished to chase down his brother, Ron knew there was no way to do it without facing disciplinary action and it was much to close to the end of phase one for him risk that. Sighing, he went back to his meal, however the moment he was out the door he sprinted in the direction Bill had been walking. His search was successful and he found both Bill and the goblin standing outside the curses and curse breaking classroom chatting with Auror Greywacke. Ron approached the trio and snapped to attention, "Good morning Sir."

"Weasley," Flint Greywacke responded, nodding towards the end of the building, "Wait in the potions lab, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Fizzcrank will soon be there to brief you on today's activities."

"Yes Sir," Ron responded, exchanging a quick glance with Bill before moving on. In short order he was joined by the other three trainees who had managed to discover the secret to completing the previous days exam.

The sound of the door opening brought the four to their feet only to be greeted by a gruff, scratching, voice, "We're not bloody Auror's. Sit down and listen." The sound of footfalls crossing the floor betrayed the movement of the individuals entering the room as they moved from the door to the front of the class where the goblin spoke again, "My name is Fizzcrank." He nodded towards Bill, "And this is Weasley. We are Gringotts curse breakers. The bank has agreed to help the Ministry with your training and we are that help, if you would please Weasley."

Bill removed four sealed parchments from the satchel he was carrying, "These are your instructions. You may not open them until you have been delivered to your testing location. Right then, lets see," he glanced at the first parchment, "Atkinson," and handed it to the trainee who stepped forward. Bill next moved on to Frye, and Stokes before handing Ron his instructions. As Ron accepted the parchment Bill leaned forward and whispered, "Ginny has made the starting seven, Hermione has elf rights legislation in committee that looks like it will be brought before the full Wizengamot and the Cannons are atop the table." Ron's only response to the first news from home in over three months was a slight smile and a small nod as he stepped back to join his four comrades. Bill next address all four of the trainees, "If you want succeed do not lose those parchments. They are the only direction you'll have for the rest of the day and they have been imbedded with a locating charm."

"That is correct," Fizzcrank continued. The curses you will be attempting to break today are far from the worse you could encounter but make no mistake, they are indeed potentially lethal. If the worse should happen that charmed parchment may well be the only thing which will enable us to retrieve your body. Younger Weasley, Stokes, you are with me, each of you take an arm."

Ron was the second to take the goblins arm and mere moments later he found himself rolling down a rock strewn hill. Getting his body under control he stood muttering, "Damn bloody goblin. Would slowing down enough to place me on my feet have been too much?" Brushing himself off, he checked for injuries and found that apart from a few bruises he was unscathed. Reaching into his coat, Ron removed the instructions and started to read.

_Welcome to thirty-four acres of rock in the North Sea. On this island is a cave; in that cave is a treasure of sorts. Find and retrieve this treasure by sundown, you will need it to return to Gruinard. Be advised the incoming tide may hinder your efforts. Dawdling is not recommended._

"Bugger this," Ron mumbled, "There's nothing here they couldn't have told me before we left."

Ron stuffed the parchment back into his pocket and started his search of the island. On his third circuit he discovered the cave by almost tripping over it. The entrance was scarcely big enough for him to squeeze through and it did indeed appear that the incoming tide would swamp it completely. Removing his wand, he ordered, "Lumos," dropped down to his belly and wormed his way through the opening. The cave immediately opened into a chamber large enough for him to stand, albeit only by bending slightly, and started to climb upward. Relieved to find that the tide would only trap him, not drowned him, Ron started climbing. After a traveling three hundred yards he found his way blocked by a small ledge. Jumping he grabbed the ledge and pulled his head over the edge. Seeing an old, dome topped, oak chest, he released his grip and dropped down to ponder his next move. Obviously the chest was protected by a curse, what would be the point of this entire exercise if not? The real questions were what type, how far did they extended, and what was the best way to try to reveal and neutralize them? Leaning against the cold rock wall, Ron drew a deep breath, pinched the bridge of his nose and searched his mind for the answer. Professor Gleichman had taught Harry a spell which he used to great effect during their Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.S. Harry, in turn had tried taught it to him, perhaps it was the best idea for dealing with this. The rub was that it was a tricky spell, spoken in Old High German with an incantation that was exceedingly long. Deciding it was worth a shot Ron closed his eyes and concentrated on the literal English translation he and Harry had worked out, with a great deal of help form Hermione.

_Shown now is that which hidden was, seen clearly are deceptions all, revealed before my sight is that which harm would do, disclosed for all is that meant to kill, known now are all secrets, withheld none are._

Certain he had the English version correct, Ron next worked on translating it back to its original form. When he felt confident with the pronunciations, he stood with his hands over his head and chanted the incantation. When nothing was revealed he tried again, again with negative results. Fairly satisfied that it was safe he pulled himself onto the ledge and repeated the spell a third time. This time a glowing, translucent green snake appeared slithering through the air around the trunk.

"Merlin's beard," Ron whispered, lowering his hands and staring at his wand, almost as if he didn't believe the spell had worked. Remembering the admonishment of the previous days exam he added, "Common sense and attention to detail, what can they do for me?" Keeping his wand drawn Ron approached as near the trunk as he dared and carefully peered around the edges as best he could. Satisfied the snake was the only impediment; his next task was to determine just what type of danger he was facing. "What can a snake mean?" He thought to himself. "It appears to be a viper of some type so constriction and suffocation are probably out. That leaves poisoning, perhaps like the curse that inflicted Katie Bell. Okay, now that I know what it could do to me, what can I do about it?" Ron ran through several spells in his mind before being struck by a moment of inspiration. If the curse manifested itself as a viper, could parseltougne be used on it? Positioning himself to allow immediate action, he took a deep breath and hissed a serious of sounds. He had no idea what he was saying, but he'd heard Harry use the words before and hoped for the best.

The results were immediate; the snake coiled itself facing Ron and started to hiss. Rocking back on his heals, Ron tucked his chin against his chest and started jerking his head towards the side of the cave while whispering, "Go away; go on then, just go. Please, please, please, just go away."

The luminescent serpent did not go away. Instead it started making a series of hissing sounds while lifting the upper half of its body until it was swaying in front of Ron. Ron surmised the snake was talking to him, perhaps asking for instruction, trying to determine if the person in front of him really deserved to remain unharmed. As calmly as he could, Ron drew a breath, shifted his weight from his heels back to the balls of his feet and repeated the unknown phrase in parseltoungne. Sliding his thumb along the handle of his wand, he left it hanging at his side, the muscles of his bicep and forearm twitching in anticipation of impending action.

The snake continued to study the intruder, who had twice spoken its language but seemed unable to answer its questions. Lowering itself, it slithered through its coils. And struck!

"Protego horribilis totalum!" The moment he cast the shield Ron dove to his left, rolled to one knee and extended his wand, ready to cast his next defensive charm. Instead of casting a charm, he found himself throwing his arms over his head and pressing his eyes closed as the curse's physical manifestation exploded against his shielding charm with a blinding flash and near earth shattering explosion.

"Bloody Nora," Ron whispered, rising to his feet. After taking a moment to compose himself he again cast the revealing charm. When no new curses were indicated he slowly moved forward to exam the trunk. Deciding caution was still the first order of business Ron stepped back, raised his wand and ordered, "Alohomora." When the results were negative he next attempted, "Miftuha." Once again the lid refused to move and he took a moment to consider his next move. Assuming that he had cast the revealing charm properly, there were no additional curses protecting the chest, but something was preventing it from opening. No matter how much he racked his brains, Ron could come up with no new ideas how to open the trunk, or how to expose the enchantments that were keeping it closed. The one thing he was certain of was he didn't want to touch the thing. After a quick search of his immediate surroundings revealed nothing that could be of assistance, he removed a shoe and knelt before the chest. Leaning back he mumbled, "Sod it," winced and used his shoe to lift the lid. The trunk popped open and he peered inside to see nothing but a rock that had been plucked from somewhere on the island. "This is the great treasure I had to retrieve," Ron grossed, for the first time since finding the cave entrance forgetting caution and reaching for the stone. A bright flash was followed by a spinning sensation and he suddenly found himself deposited on his back side on the parade ground of Gruinard, the rock in his left hand, his shoe and wand in his right, a surprised, "Bloody hell," escaping his lips.

Slipping his shoe back on and holstering his wand, Ron stood and dusted himself off. Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps he was greeted by Bill and Fizzcrank. The goblin spoke first, "Weasley the younger, you are the first to return and much sooner than we had expected. You appear to share a bit of your brothers abilities. What skills did you use to defeat the curse of the asp?"

"An old Futhark charm," Ron started, "I'm not really sure what it's called, I just know how to cast it. Then I used parseltougne, with acceptable but less than ideal results. Fortunately my shields held and I was able to dispatch the curse." He lifted his left hand and offered the stone from the chest, "Do you need this?"

Wearing incredulous expressions, both Fizzcrank and Bill stared at Ron. Neither seemingly aware that he had tried to return the portkey. Finally it was Bill who broke the silence, "You're a parselmouth?"

"No," Ron replied. "But why would I have to be? You're not French but you can speak some French. By the way, Hermione can understand what you and Fleur are saying and might I say, in my humble, seldom sought after, but always offered opinion, it tends to be a bit on the sappy side, almost as bad as Harry and Ginny really." This time he waved the rock in Bill's face, "Are you going to take this?"

Bill laughed lightly while taking possession of the portkey, "Point made twit. You're meant to report to the admin office from here."

"No need to be rude prat," Ron smiled in reply. Turning to walk off he looked back at Bill, "See you at the holidays then."

Apart from a one day delay caused by a potion brewing mishap, the result of which was a flame spewing caldron and a trip to the training center healer, the rest of basic training passed without incident. Five days earlier than he had expected going in, Ron found himself in the Auror offices at the Ministry of Magic. As much as he wanted to see Hermione, he rationalized that since he was already in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he might as well check in with his father first.

Ron's visit wasn't unexpected and the receptionist waved him through the moment he entered the office. Knocking on the door once, he entered Arthur's office and found him … talking on the phone! Arthur gave Ron a wave as he finished his conversation, "And you're fairly certain no one noticed you team getting into position? Right, off you go then, give me a call if you find anything, otherwise we'll talk once you're back." He turned off the phone and held it up for Ron to see, "We've been working on this beauty for almost a year. It's a magically modified version of what the muggles call a mobile phone that we've dubbed a squawker. Currently only the Minister and the Department Heads carry them full time, otherwise they need to be checked out on a case by case basis. However I suspect by the time you're a probationary officer they'll be standard issue for squad leaders at the very least." Arthur placed the squawker on his desk, "But you're not here to listen to me ramble on about my pet projects, are you?" As he spoke he stepped around the desk and gave Ron a hug, "Now tell me what this business with flaming caldrons is all about?"

Ron snorted, "Nobody's perfect," before crossing his arms and trying to look stern, "So you've been keeping tabs on me then."

"Not directly, but yes, I do scan the daily reports for your name," Arthur admitted. "And despite what your brothers plan on telling you, we're all very proud of you."

"Thanks," Ron replied. "Um, I know you're probably busy Dad. I guess I should be on my way and let you get back to work. We can catch up later."

Arthur guessed at the real reason Ron was excusing himself, "If you're planning on going to see Hermione you might not have much luck. From what I hear she's been in committee meetings the entire day for the past couple of weeks. Her elf rights proposal has some powerful supporters but, as I'm sure you can imagine, the old guard are doing their best to pick it apart."

Ron nodded his understanding, "I can imagine. I guess I'll stop by home and see if I can talk Mum into letting me take her to lunch then. I'll surprise Hermione tonight. You don't happen to know if she got her own place yet, do you?"

"I don't, but I know who would." Arthur picked up the squawker and pressed three numbers. "Roberta? Arthur Weasley here. I'll be sending one of my Aurors down to retrieve information pertaining to pending legislation. As a favor to me would you be willing to have one of your staff expedite the process? You would, very good, thank you. My man will be right down." He turned the phone off and addressed Ron, "Just don't expect this to become a habit on my part. Go to the personnel offices on level five and they'll help you out."

"Thanks Dad, I won't. I guess I'll be off then. Thanks again."

"Not so fast Weasley," Arthur spoke in a voice thick with mock authority. "What is your fifth general order?"

Ron snapped to attention, "Sir, to quit my post only when properly relieved, Sir." Father and son exchanged a smile before Ron turned to be on his way.

Hermione pulled her collar tight against a sudden blast of cold air and hurried across the street towards her flat. She glanced up at the dark windows and frowned. Christmas was only a week away and she hadn't even had the chance to decorate. The past two weeks had been the most frustrating, maddening, fourteen days of her life. Each Monday thru Friday and one Saturday found her sitting in a committee chamber listening to other people, people who had the actual power to enact law, debate, dissect and alter her work. The only thing she had actually been able to do was pass quickly scribbled notes to her supporters, take notes of her own and make the editorial changes decided on by the committee members. Climbing the steps to the front door she couldn't help wondering if joining the Ministry had been the right choice. The old family witches and wizards she had to deal with may not have been death eaters, but they were proving to be just as resistant to change and just as stubbornly set in their beliefs.

Entering the building Hermione loosened her coat and started climbing the two flights of stairs to her apartment. The aroma of something delicious greeted her nose, lamb stew she thought; at least somebody in the building would be having a good meal instead of the tinned beef and veg that awaited her. Reaching her flat she turned the key and pushed open the door. A soft click greeted her ears and string of lights flew from a high backed chair facing the fireplace. In an instant a Christmas tree sparked to life with hundreds of twinkle lights, candles on the mantel flamed into being; illuminating great sprigs of pine garland and two candles lit the small kitchen table set with a dinner of lamb stew.

The soft glow cast just enough light for Hermione to see a hand holding Dumbledore's old deluminator hanging over the edge of the chair and a shock of red hair above its back. A voice she had been longing to hear for more than three months announced, "Happy early Christmas Hermione, dinner's ready and if you look up I think you'll find you're standing under the mistletoe."

* * *

A/N: Happy holidays to you all! I wish I could claim being clever enough to have planned writing this chapter at this time of year. Alas, it isn't so and I only got lucky. For those of you who have been reading since the start, thanks for staying with me! To those of you who recently found this story, thanks for joining us!


	64. A New Century Rolls In

A New Century Rolls In

Two hours remained in the year nineteen-ninety-nine when Harry Potter answered a knock on his hotel room door to greet the manager of the English national quidditch side. Satisfied that both his seekers had met curfew, Rufus Griffin placed an anti-apparition charm on the room and wished them a good night prior to moving on.

"Well that's that then," groused Harry's roommate, England's long time seeker and current Ballycastle Bat, Blythe Parkin. "If we want to sneak out for a little New Year's revelry it will have to be the old fashioned Muggle way, creeping down the stairs and out the back door."

"Sneak out?" Harry queried, trying to act as if the thought hadn't previously crossed his mind, "Aren't we meant to be sequestered here for the night?"

Blythe chuckled softly while shaking his head, "Of course we are, must be well rested and match fit in the morning after all. But what's the fun in that?" He eyed Harry curiously, "You don't actually expect me to believe that you haven't already planned something, do you Potter? Your reputation precedes you, sneaking out after hours and flouting the rules is something you have a bit of a reputation for."

"I suppose that might not be totally inaccurate," Harry admitted with a grin. Walking to his bag, he removed his invisibility cloak, "I may have made some plans to meet my wife and a few friends."

As midnight neared, Vernon Dursley sat in the parlor of his house on Windward Close eyeing the telly with a keen interest, an old civil defense warden's hat on his head and his old Smeltings stick clutched firmly in his chubby fingers. By this time the planet had completed nearly half a revolution and eleven time zones had launched eleven New Years. Thus far all the world's computers had successfully calculated the year '00' as the next year and not one hundred years previous. Consequently they had not crashed and mankind had not been catapulted into anarchic chaos, proving beyond any doubt the fallacy of that particular prophecy of doom. Despite long ago declaring the very idea, "A load of tosh," Vernon had, none-the-less, stocked the cupboard under the stairs with cases of tinned food stuffs and bottled water. His mind now struggled within itself, trying to determine if it was necessary to wait on the computers of Great Britain to react the same way, or if all was indeed well. With a nervous twitch of his mustache he watched the seconds count down, only relaxing after Big Ben had rung the last of its twelve chimes. Leaning back in his chair he spoke to his wife, "See Petunia, it's all been nothing but a load of codswallop, just as I've been saying all along."

"Very astute of you Dear," Petunia Dursley replied, lifting her magazine slightly to hide the smirk on her face. Just then a disturbance in the crowds celebrating the New Year caused her to lean forward and study the telly with keen interest. Vernon remained oblivious to the slight quiver in Petunia's voice as she whispered, "My Dudleykins is meant to be in that crowd this evening. I truly hope he knows what he's doing."

Among the crowd of revelers gathered across the River Thames from the London Eye, Harry and Ginny Weasley observed the conversation between their companions with bemused interest. With her hands firmly planted on her hips Hermione Granger was clearly exasperated as she rattled off, "How many times must we cover this Ronald? A new century is not starting tonight. The first century started with the year one, not the year zed. Therefore the year two-thousand is actually the last year of the twentieth century, not the first year of the twenty-first."

"I know Hermione," Ron Weasley replied, rolling his eyes. "All I'm saying is that if the vast majority of people want to welcome the new century tonight, well I don't see the harm in going along with it." Before another word could be spoken the crowd started a countdown from ten and the four friends all subconsciously slid a hand over their wands. "We're sure all the other teams are in place?" Ron's query was answered by three nodding heads and the four formed themselves into a defensive square, standing shoulder to shoulder with each looking in a different direction and covering the back of the others.

The festive cheering of the crowd soon turned to screams as an explosive sound, followed by several blinding flashes and four huge clouds of smoke disrupted the festivities. Unobserved by most of the fleeing throng, four groups of hooded figures stepped from the smoke, blasting what the muggle authorities later said were fireworks at their retreating backs. They were met by four other groups who immediately fired fireworks of their own at the attackers, and the assailants numbers were instantly reduced by two as one fell under a blinding orange flash and another vanished into thin air. One by one the hooded figures began to retire from the fight, with only a single of their number appearing interested in challenging the unexpected resistance head on. The lone attacker charged at one of the defending groups firing several blasts in their direction, without hitting any of them. Standing calm, two of the four returned fire and the lone assailant spun on the spot and was gone.

Ron holstered his wand, "I must admit I had my doubts, but Malfoy seems to have come through. I just hope my burner did enough to be convincing without doing any real damage. What about you Hermione are you okay, did you get off a good stinger, Gin, Harry, you both unscathed?" His companions all responded to the positive and Ron continued on, "Good, then it looks like things went as planned. The Aurors, Hit Wizards and Obilviators will be arriving soon. We best get back to Grimmauld Place and meet up with the others. I don't fancy reporting back to Gruinard tomorrow evening and having to explain why I was present at the scene of an attack on muggles."

"And I don't want to have to explain why I wasn't in my room," Harry added. Giving Ginny a quick kiss he whispered, "My left side will feel strange without you beside me."

In a nearly deserted country house a lone pop announced the arrival of the last of the New Knights of Walpurgis to return from the raid to London. His face was swollen to more than twice its normal size and the front of his cloak was marked by a smoldering circle where Ron's burner had struck. Ignoring his own apparent injures, and the moans of the others who had been hit, Draco Malfoy had but one thing on his mind. Charging across the room he wrapped his left hand around Gregory Goyle's neck, just below the jaw, and pushed him against the wall. With his right hand he pulled a silver knife from beneath his cloak and pressed the tip into Goyle's neck, applying steady pressure until a single crimson drop stained the blade. Through his swollen lips he croaked out, "My Aunt Bellatrix once told me that sometimes the blade was better than the wand. To be honest until this very moment I didn't really understand what she meant." Sliding the blade down to Goyle's naval he hissed, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit you open like the cowardly fat pig you are?"

"Because I'll be the one to deal with him," a firm hand grasped Draco's shoulder and calmly pulled him away from Goyle, "Tell me what happened Malfoy."

Draco turned and nodded his head in a slight bowing motion, "We were betrayed my lord. Members of the D.A. and the Order were waiting. They had us surrounded and outnumbered from the moment we arrived. Bole was hit straight away and this bloody coward," Draco spun his upper body and landed the back of his hand on Goyle's nose, "Disapparated the moment he saw them."

The leader of the New Knights of Walpurgis ran a hand over his chin, "For some time now I've felt we must have a Snape in our midst. Malfoy I want you to find out who it is and deal with them however you best see fit."

Fortunately for Draco the others in the room interpreted what appeared to be a smile on his badly swollen face to mean he was pleased with his new task. Not that he was secretly laughing at the thought of the spy being sent to find the spy. The fact that he referenced his fanatically crazed late aunt while acting slightly crazed himself certainly didn't hurt that facade. "Yes my lord," he responded with a nod. "I'll start by looking into everyone involved with tonight's raid." He glared at Goyle, "Especially this one." Slowly walking from the room he eyed each of the others, all the while thinking of problems he could cause and the confusion he could create during the course of his investigation. With any luck he might even be able completely paralyze any new activity for the next several months.

In the bright sunlight and crisp air of the following afternoon two figures, one dressed in the red robes of England the other in the blue of Scotland, paused during warm ups to discuss the days match. "Good to see you again Potter," Ian Snodgrass smiled as the two seekers shook hands. "Too bad about not getting the start but I suppose tradition must be observed, and Parkin has served your side well for many years."

"As you have yours," Harry replied. "But I'm meant to be introduced for the second hour and we are only playing catch and release today."

"Aye, true, that we are." Ian shook his head, "Catch and release. I despise it. Match time set at two hours, capture the snitch, earn fifty points and keep playing. Apart from being good for training, what's the point really?"

Harry shrugged, "I suppose the managers like it. Knowing they'll have a set amount of time evaluate their sides. Your back up Burwick plays his club quidditch in Denmark, Right? Will he be coming in for you? Do you know much about him?"

"Nice try Harry," Ian laughed. "But you'll not be getting any scouting reports from me. You're just going to have to rely on what your side's staff has provided you." With a wink he added, "But I will give you this much. He's over there by choice, would rather play every week for Nykobing then now again in the B and I. Now how about a little quid pro quo, any truth to the rumors that Chudley will be trying to bring Stone or Sword into the fold while the transfer window is open?

With a grin and a shake of his head Harry replied, "Arthur Sword, Inna Stone? Merlin's beard Ian, why not ask if we've contacted Kenmare concerning the availability of Cam O'Lot? I couldn't tell you about the club's transfer plans if I knew. I'm not privy to what management discusses round the table in their ivory tower." With a wink he added, "But I can say that we plan on shoring up a spot a two before the January window closes."

Slightly less than three hours later England had a five-hundred-twenty points to four-hundred-seventy points win, with Harry's second capture being the difference in the match. Interviews and shower complete, he pushed open the door separating the wizard's showers from the common area and walked into a sea of player's wives, husbands and children. He quickly spotted Ginny talking to her club captain and a short tan-skinned witch with spiky black hair. Making his way to the trio he gave Ginny a hug and a kiss before turning to address the Holyhead and England beater. "Great game today Gwenog, I have to admit it's a damn sight better having you cover my backside then trying to knock it off my broom."

"And a backside worth covering it is," inserted the tan-skinned witch, prompting a slight blush from Harry, and a snort from Ginny.

Gwenog gave her companion a shove in the shoulder, "Harry I don't believe you've met my wife Henriqueta. We met in Lisbon during the run up to the World Cup my first year on the national side. Keep flying like you have been and I'd be willing to wager I'll be covering your backside for England during the next one."

Harry smiled and offered his hand to Henriqueta, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Turning to address the Harpies' captain he continued, "It seems like everyone but me is starting to feel that way and that everyone but Parkin wants it to happen. Still, it is a couple of years off, I guess we'll see, but to be honest I was surprised to be invited to today's match."

Gwenog shook her head, "So much modesty and all of it from the man who almost started a duel with my seeker, in my own clubhouse no less."

Harry returned the smile, recalling the day he and Tulli Jokela had squared off at Holyhead, "I have to admit I'm happy you and Ginny stepped in, it was much more satisfying to settle our differences on the pitch." He gave Gwenog a wink, "You remember that right? It was the day you broke my shoulder but couldn't stop me from capturing the snitch."

Gwenog smiled, admiring Harry's cheekiness, and in a pleasant tone, that somehow hinted she was dead serious, responded, "I like you Harry, I really do. The way you kept flying that day convinced me that if you were a witch I'd do whatever I could to make you a Harpy and that I really wanted you flying for England. But fair warning, come April's match I won't hesitate to break both shoulders if it gets Holyhead the win."

"I really like you too Gwenog, and I'd expect nothing less," Harry replied calmly, "But just so you know, in the past I have been known to use my mouth to complete a capture."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!," Ginny injected in a tone which gained her the immediate attention of both her husband and captain. "If you two are quite done with this little pissing contest we have plans this evening and need to get home to change". Taking a calming breath she smiled, "It was good seeing you again Henriqueta. I'll see you at training Gwenog." Looping her arm through Harry's, she finished with, "Now, you are coming with me."

Henriqueata looped her arm through Gwenog's, "And you are coming with me."

"Yes Dear," Harry and Gwenog answered simultaneously, prompting laughter from the group as they nodded their final goodbyes.

The moment they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Ginny spun to face Harry, "Must you always antagonize my teammates like that?"

"No, I mustn't, it just happens," Harry replied straight-faced. "Besides it was more puffery than antagonism. But never mind that, Gwenog's wife is a witch?"

"No she's a muggle," Ginny answered, adding with a giggle, "And anyway, have you ever heard of a wizard being a wife?"

"What? No, of course not," Harry answered. "It's just that I never would have suspected. I guess I really should have known actually, especially as they clearly aren't trying to hide anything. I know the magical world doesn't think twice about it and it doesn't matter to me, but I grew up in the muggle world and to them it's kind of a big thing. Stupid really when you think about it. Still, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she does seem the type."

"And what type would that be?" Ginny snorted back, "Strong willed, independent and athletic? Might I remind you that your own wife is strong willed, independent and athletic." Ginny's eyes flashed as she rolled on, "And what about one of your own best mates? Neville is polite, quiet, well dressed, likes to dance and works with flowers. He," Ginny made quotation marks with her fingers, "Seems the type. Yet he currently appears to be on a personal mission to shag as many different women as possible, be they witch or muggle."

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Harry responded holding up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean anything like that. And I already said it was stupid. It was just a very poor choice of words."

Ginny's expression softened, "I know you didn't. I shouldn't have gone off like that." She flashed Harry the impish grin, "You really did play magnificently today." Adding with a wink, "Do you feel like spending some time upstairs getting ready to change for dinner?"

"If that means what I think it means I believe the answer is would be yes," Harry replied taking Ginny by the hand and starting towards the stairs.

Many happy moments later, Harry and Ginny entered the parlor of Grimmauld Place and apologized for their tardiness with the excuse that they had been distracted while changing for the evening. An excuse that Ron met by quickly whispering to Hermione, "I told you they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other and we had time. For some reason quidditch always does it to them. I think it might go back to that first kiss."

Hermione's response of, "You might be right and I never said we didn't have time. I said we had to be quick," was overheard by Luna and Dudley who exchanged a quick smirk but managed to maintain a proper bearing.

Before additional, thinly veiled discussions of private moments could begin, Neville moved to introduce the fair skinned, strawberry blond, blued eyed witch who was his date for the evening, "Harry, Ginny, I'd like to introduce you to Unni. Her family works with the Northern Ice Elves to maintain the last herd of flying reindeer. We met while I was in the Laplands studying lichens at the start of the Christmas holidays. Bit of an interesting story really, there I was on all fours, holding a magnifying glass to some exposed rock, totally unaware that anyone else was around, when suddenly, blam! A spell goes flying over my head and…"

"…The polar bear that was about to have him for dinner decided to look elsewhere for its next meal." Unni stepped forward with her hand extended, "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Obviously the flying reindeer are a labor of love for my family, as apart from the annual Christmas Day around the world race; nobody uses them for transport anymore. We also keep a herd of regular reindeer to put food on the table and gold in the purse."

With the master and mistress of the house now present and introductions complete, Kreacher wasted no time announcing dinner served and soon the party of eight was seated in the dining room enjoying a fine meal and each other's company. During desert discussions for the rest of the evening's activities began, with Harry suggestion a club near his offices he'd heard several good reviews on. Despite Ron's mild objection, the idea was quickly approved by the group at large and soon the octet found themselves standing outside The Broomhouse Warf, the steady thump of amplified dance music breaching the building's walls and reverberating through their chests.

The moment they entered the club Luna practically squealed, "I love this song! Let's go!"

As the others looked on bemused, Dudley chased Luna to the dance floor and spun her once before they started to dance. However what happened next had her Hogwarts classmates, with the exception of Ginny who never seemed surprised when the blond displayed her tawdry side, standing slack jawed, exclaiming, "Luna! Our Luna!," as she turned and backed into Dudley, reaching back to place her hands on his hips as she ground against him. This was obviously not something new to Dudley who responded by sliding his hands up Luna's sides and across her chest before lifting his arms over his head and swaying in time to the jack hammering beat.

Neville was the first to respond to the spectacle, declaring, "I didn't come here to watch," and leading Unni into the withering mass of gyrating bodies.

Drawing a deep breath Harry conceded, "Nor did I," before escorting Ginny into the fray.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, "If I'd realized dancing could be like this I never would have objected to coming."

Pulling back against the pressure of Ron's tugging hand; Hermione looked him in the eyes and declared, "Ronald we are not going to dance like that."

"No, of course not," Ron replied. Adding with a wink and smirk that both agitated and disarmed her, "Or so you say now."

Harry awoke the next morning with the steady bass beat of the club still ringing in his ears. Rolling his head to the left he saw Ginny lying on her side and turned to snuggle against her. Kissing her shoulder he whispered, "Morning beautiful, feel like dancing?"

Ginny wiggled back against him and contently sighed, "It sure feels like you do."

Across town Hermione laughed as she threw a pillow at Ron, whose hands were behind his head as he swung his hips to the beat of an imaginary song. "Just put some pants on before you make breakfast. We don't want any important bits being splattered by bacon grease."

"No we don't," Ron smiled before surprising Hermione by taking quick two steps, lunging through the air, landing on the bed next to her and pulling her into an embrace. "In fact I'm thinking we don't even need breakfast just yet."

"Ronal Weasley volunteering to miss a meal?," Hermione teased between playful yelps and squirms as his fingers brushed along her ribs. "Would this have anything to do with you returning to Gruinard tonight?"

Starting at Hermione's neck, Ron spoke between kisses as his lips made their way down her body, "No – it – would – have – to – do – with – the – in-cred-ible – wo-man – ly-ing – next – to -me."

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron panted when events had run there course. "You do realize I won't actually be gone until September don't you? I'll be able to come home two weekends out of three, when I'm not on duty."

With her head resting on Ron's chest, the sound of his rapidly beating heart thumping in her ear, Hermione smiled a wicked little smile and whispered, "I know."

The rest of the day passed with the quiet routine that had developed over the preceding days, weeks, months, and even years. And in the manner of routine following routine it ended only to be replaced by another. The new days expanded to become weeks and the weeks stretched into months until the first day of April brought events covering the entire spectrum of human emotions. It started innocently enough, much like all recent Saturdays had. At Grimmauld place, Harry met Ginny in the parlor and allowed her to adjust his tie before they kissed and departed to join their respective quidditch clubs. In Hermione's flat, Ron awoke first, something he still had trouble believing had become a habit, and quietly slipped into the kitchen to prepare her breakfast in bed. At the Burrow, Arthur Weasley woke to the sounds of Molly singing in the kitchen, rolled over and pulled her pillow to his face. After almost thirty-two years of marriage he still found her lingering scent intoxicating and he paused momentarily to bask in it's sweetness, before his fifty year old bladder encouraged him to make his way to the toilet. At Shell Cottage Bill and Fleur moaned in response to Victorie's crying and dragged themselves out of their bed. As he went to tend to youngest Weasley, she made her way to the kitchen and fumbled to start a pot of coffee.

So it was across the length and breadth of Great Britain, as each person, be they muggle or magical, met the new day in their own way. Some dressing and leaving for work, others returning home from working through the night and going to bed. Some taking advantage of a day off to sleep in, others denied the chance for additional rest by either their own routine or the demands of family.

In the world of those closest to Harry Potter the first event that would make this anything but an ordinary Saturday occurred in the kitchen of number twelve Windward Close.

Petunia Dursley poured herself a cup of coffee and joined her son at the table declaring, "You certainly returned late enough last night," before adding with a mirth that few would suspect she was capable of displaying, "Or should I say early enough this morning. You and Luna must have had a good evening."

The corners of Dudley's lips flicked slightly upward as he looked at his mother, certain she had long ago guessed at the nature of he and Luna's relationship. However, before he could speak, his expression changed to a mix of shock and horror as his father waddled into the kitchen sounding most pleased as he noted, "So a new lady friend is it? Well done that." He turned to Petunia, "Luna you said it was? A somewhat unusual sounding name, but pleasant enough I dare say." Turning back to his son he asked, "So the two of you met at university did you? What's her family like, what's her father's profession?"

Dudley's eyes darted to meet his mother's before settling on his father's expectant gaze. Deciding to play it safe and avoid the subject of Luna being a witch he replied, "The only family she has is her father. Her mother died when she was young and she is an only child. Her father is in publishing."

Vernon nodded and continued to spread marmalade on his toast, "Publishing is it, an honest and respectable profession that." He took a bite of his toast and turned to his wife, "Petunia this marmalade isn't quite fresh enough; time to change it out."

Dudley's eyes narrowed as he stared across the table at his father. Was this all he really cared about, Luna's father having an honest, respectable profession and perfectly good marmalade not quite being fresh enough? "Dad, did you hear what I said? When Luna was a child her mother died, in front of her no less."

Not even bothering to look up form his breakfast Vernon simply grunted, "Yes, well these things will happen."

From the very center of his soul, Dudley's resolve started to grow, spreading outward until it filled the whole of his being. He couldn't be sure, it had never happened to him before, but he felt very much as if he'd fallen in love with Luna. It was time to put all the cards on the table and if, yes bigot was the right word, and if the bigot sat across from him couldn't deal with the truth, well that wasn't his problem. Drawing a deep breath he sat up straight, ignored his mother's worried expression, and her hand and on his wrist, and announced, "Luna and I met at Harry's birthday party over a year ago. She's a witch and I'm quite certain I'm in love with her." Raising his voice to drown out his father's sputtering protests he continued on, "Later this morning we are going to meet and go watch Harry play quidditch. It's a magical game, played on flying brooms and he and his wife Ginny are two of its biggest stars." Vernon threw his napkin on the floor and stood, Dudley stood along with his father and pointed a finger at him, "It was you who encouraged me to be a bully, and it was you who allowed me to become a spoiled prat! If those dementors hadn't attacked Harry and me and caused me to look inward on myself… well it makes me shudder to think it, but I might very well have become you."

Vernon's face became beet red, his squinting eyes all but disappearing into the folds of his chubby face. He was damned if he was going to let his own son give him a dressing down, much less a dressing down in front of his own wife. "Now see here!"

"No! You see here!" Dudley roared back. "You preyed on my mother! You took advantage of her disappointment over not being able to attend Hogwarts to push her resentment of witchcraft towards jealousy! You turned her grief over the death of her sister into hatred! It was you who twisted and molded her feelings that Severus Snape was freakish into a complete revulsion of all things magical! Ultimately it was you and your manipulations that almost caused her to lose the last ties she had with her family, despite the fact that he spent more than twelve years living under your very roof!"

Dudley's mood softened as he turned to his mother and took her hands in his, "I sorry it had to play out like this in front of you. Will you be alright?" Petunia dabbed a tissue at her eyes while nodding yes and Dudley turned back to his father, his voice lowered from a shout to a serious, almost menacing, whisper, "If one hair on my mother's head is out of place when I return this evening I will destroy this illusion of a normal family you think you've created. I have very powerful friends these days. They are caring, peace loving people, but they would have no problem convincing the rest of the world you've gone completely loopy and need to be put away. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Vernon was totally in shock, he felt faint and fumbled with the back of his chair trying to sit down. When, at last, he managed to settle his considerable girth onto the straining seat he managed only a feeble nod.

"Good," Dudley mumbled as his pulse and breathing returned to normal levels. Looking at his father he felt a slight pang guilt. He had been more than harsh with him. Still, he had brought it on himself and what was said had to be said. Deciding that as the cat was already three-quarters out of the bag it might as well be totally out, he walked to his mother, wrapped her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the top of the head before asking, "Would it be alright if I asked Luna to dinner this evening?"

Petunia stepped back from her son and looked over his shoulder to her husband who was now looking at her with an almost pleading expression. Looking back to Dudley she gave him her answer, "Yes. I believe the time to stop all this silly sneaking around has arrived. Please do invite Luna to join us this evening."

In the world of those closest to Harry Potter the second event that would make this anything but an ordinary Saturday unfolded in the skies above Yorkshire Moors as the Wigtown Wanderers did battle with the Chudley Cannons.

With the match nearing the two and a half hour mark and Chudley leading three-hundred-forty, to three-hundred-ten, Harry shed his Wigtown counterpart and banked into a screaming dive towards the snitch. With both the Cannons' beaters flying in tight formation by his side another Chudley win seemed inevitable, until the unthinkable happened. Harry Potter missed the snitch. Harry Potter, who had captured a snitch by almost swallowing it, who had held the snitch while crashing into a goal post, who had completed captures while flying upside down, sideways and any other way anyone could think of, who had stayed in the match and captured the snitch despite a broken shoulder, who had completed a capture with an opposing seeker literally wrapped around his torso, who was undefeated in all matches since turning pro, who many felt should be England's number one seeker, who had Chudley on the verge of winning a very rare treble: their first B and I cup in one-hundred and twelve years secured just the previous week when he literally kicked the snitch out of Blythe Parkin's grasp and into his own hand, their first league title since eighteen-ninety-two all but mathematically locked up with Holyhead, Montrose and Kenmare the only clubs remaining within striking distance, and in four weeks time they were considered even money in the European Cup final against perennial continental power house, Heidelberg. Yes this very same Harry Potter closed his hand early and just plain missed. Staring back in disbelief he watched as the Wanderers' seeker swooped into his wake and finished the match.

The grounds, which had been a cacophony of noise, fell momentarily silent until the Wigtown supporters exploded with cheers. Loudest among them was George Weasley who had just seen his girlfriend's team defeat the league leaders and added five-hundred galleons to his own pocket. Having bet against Chudley not because he actually thought they would lose but because he found the two-hundred points the bookies offered to be a few points too many.

Kicking his Firebolt around, Harry was the first to reach his victorious opponent and extend his hand in congratulations. Touching down he walked towards the tunnel, forced a smile and waved to the Chudley supporters who had recovered from their shock and were now more than willing to acknowledge both a match well played and his display of good sportsmanship. What nobody in the stands saw, and nobody in the press bothered to report, was Harry stopping just inside the tunnel, swinging his broom in frustration and shattering it against the wall; the whole while berating himself with a profanity laced tirade.

"Blimey," the head groundskeeper whispered to his assistant as Harry kicked a section of broom handle down the corridor, "I wouldn't want to be the sorry sot who has to fly against him next week."

In the world of those closest to Harry Potter, the third event that would make this anything but an ordinary Saturday remained unknown to all, but two, until the weekly Weasley family dinner at the Burrow the following evening.

For what seemed the millionth time Ron risked being hexed by both Harry and Ginny by teasing, "Tell me again why they're paying you so much to play quidditch. I mean I could fly by the snitch and miss it. What's the big deal?"

Tired of Ron's current demeanor, and seeking to resist hexing him herself, Hermione moved from the sitting room to the kitchen door and was the first to witness George and Angelina's arrival. Practically screaming she exclaimed, "Angelina, what's on your finger?"

This simple question was all the prompting Molly, Ginny and Fleur needed to race to the kitchen, leaving Harry and Ron to share bemused glances with Arthur and Bill. Unlike the younger men the two senior Weasley males had a very good idea as to the cause of the commotion and were waiting when George managed to extricate himself from the ladies.

"Congratulations, Son!" Arthur declared, grasping George's hand and shoulder, "She's a fantastic young lady."

When George was free of his father, Bill pulled him into an embrace. "Way to go bro! I had a feeling it was going to be happening sometime soon."

As George entered the room and took his seat, Harry and Ron remained confused by the current state of events, until Bill snapped them out of their malaise by playfully slapping them both on the back of the head and announcing, "George and Angelina are engaged you dolts."

Harry immediately jumped to his feet and extended a hand to offer George his congratulations. Ron however remained slightly more cautious and when he approached his brother it was not with well wishes, but with a question. "Have you all lost sight of what day yesterday was? April the first, you know, April fools day. How are we to be sure 'ole one ear' here isn't having a go at us?"

"I wondered the same thing," Angelina gleefully announced entering from the kitchen. "But between this," she held out her left hand to reveal a diamond large enough to use as an aircraft beacon, "And him spending half a half hour on his knee declaring his undying love," at this revelation George coughed and turned slightly pink in the face, "I think he's serious."

"It does look like it may have cost more than one of his suits," Ron agreed, "Probably a bit much for a prank, even by George's standards." Finally satisfied that the whole engagement wasn't just another of his brother's stunts, Ron offered him his best wishes before turning to Angelina and spending a great deal of time studying and commenting on the ring on her finger. His new knowledge in gem stones didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who was surprised to find herself both excited and hopeful at the observation.

In the world of those closest to Harry Potter, the weekend consisting of the Saturday that was anything but ordinary, followed by the Sunday of catching up, came to an end and the days once more started sliding by. There were, of course, moments of deviation from the routine.

The second Remembrance Day found Harry rising early and traveling to Hogwarts, intending to observe the sunrise alone in the Great Hall as he had the previous year. However, standing on the plaque marking the spot Harry had faced down Voldemort two years previous, a Hufflepuff second year was waiting for him.

Quietly crossing the hall, Harry stood two paces to the left of his young friend from Godric's Hollow and whispered, "The marker is in the wrong spot, I was actually standing here." As Haydon Piper slid over to stand in front of him, Harry placed his hands on the younger wizard's shoulders and together they watched the first rays of the sunlight creeping over the window ledges to illuminate the space. Closing his eyes Harry saw a brief flash of red and green as his mind replayed the moment that marked the end of the darkest wizard the world had ever known. Removing his hands from Haydon's shoulders, Harry crossed the room to the plaque bearing the names of the departed and, as he had the year before, placed his hand on each inscription, one at a time, while whispering, "Thank you, I will never forget."

His personal remembrances complete Harry turned to see Haydon standing with tears in his eyes, a single question on his lips. "Why?"

His own eyes cloudy with tears, Harry knelt in front of Haydon and used his thumbs to brush the tears from his friend's face before placing his hands on his shoulders. "Why do I do this? Because their sacrifice deserves to be remembered. Why did they have to die? To defeat evil and hopefully make the world a little bit of a better place for you to grow up in. Why did the evil have to exist?" Harry sighed and shook his head, "Some say you cannot have light without dark, life without death or good without evil. Me…" Harry took along pause before continuing, "…Well… I don't about all that. If I did maybe I could stop bad things from ever happening again. What I do know is that even now there are those who harbor ill will towards the rest of the world and those who will do what ever it takes to stop them."

Haydon sniffled once, drew himself to his full height and nodded towards the plaques on the wall, "I will never forget either and I will always do what ever it takes to make the world better."

Harry couldn't help smiling and surprised the young Hufflepuff by pulling him into a silent, gratitude filled, hug. Standing he started to remove his invisibility cloak from his coat pocket, but stopped halfway and pushed it back into its resting place. "You know what? I don't think anyone will mind if we're about the castle this morning. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room and, if it's alright with you, I think I'll stay and take a short nap. I'm feeling a special fondness for Hufflepuff this morning."

Exiting into the entrance hall, Harry and Haydon turned to pass through the door on the right of the main staircase and were soon in the Hufflepuff common room. After watching his young friend walk down the tunnel leading to the boy's dormitory, Harry slouched into one of the comfortable chairs and drifted into a light sleep. Awaking three hours later he wished a, "Good morning," to the gaggle of surprised students who had gathered around his chair and departed to find Professor McGonagall. The rest of the day passed in much the same manner the previous year's had; there was the gathering with the other dignitaries and the processional to the ceremony. There were many speeches, with Harry sticking to his prepared text this time around, instead of improvising at the last moment. There was the recessional and the minutes that seemed like hours, trapped in the great hall shaking hands and chatting with people who felt much too highly of themselves.

As the student body took to the air with the Headmistress, for the second annual Remembrance Day flight, Harry ended his day back at Hogwarts by joining Ginny for a walk by the lake; and the days once more started sliding by.

On the Scottish island of Gruinard the survivors of the first year of Auror training woke to greet a September First that was clearly more the beginning of autumn than the ending of summer. A stiff breeze blew in from the sea; rattling the windows of their barrack and eliciting moans of protest from the roof as nature attempted to lift it off its braces.

Despite clouds so low and thick that a tall person might be able to extend a hand and push them away, the rain remained at bay as noon approached and a steady stream of dignitaries and family members began to arrive. Just prior to twelve-thirty two final guests, still wearing the training kit of their respective quidditch clubs, arrived and hurried to find their seats. Just as Harry and Ginny joined the rest of the guests, Heavens Murgatroyd escorted a group of dignitaries, including Arthur Weasley, from the administration office to the temporary stage erected in front of the bleachers at the far end of the parade ground.

The moment the dignitaries were seated a gravelly voice, somewhere behind the barrack, shouted "Company! Forrrwarrrd March!" and the sound of seventy-four boots moving in unison echoed across the grounds. In short order Flint Greywacke appeared at the head of three squads of trainees. Each squad led by a trainee appointed by the instructors, based on their performances over the past year, and marching under a small red flag emblazoned with the squad number. Reaching the stage Auror Greywacke barked out, "Company! Halt!" and thirty-seven boot clad right feet stomped to the ground as one. Executing a smart about face, Greywacke ordered, "Squad leaders report!" One by one trainees Weasley, Stokes and Frye stepped forward, saluted, and reported their squads present and accounted for. When all three squad leaders had made their reports Auror Greywacke turned to face the stage, snapped a salute to Auror Murgatroyd, and reported, "Company present and accounted for Ma'am."

Heavens returned the salute, stepped to the podium and welcomed the dignitaries and guests before giving a short speech covering the trials and tribulations of the past year and declaring her pleasure at the progressed made by the trainees in front her. Half turning, to face the dignitaries seated behind her, Heavens proclaimed, "It is now my honor to introduce the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mr. Arthur Weasley." Extending her left hand she invited Arthur forward with, "Director."

Arthur stepped to the rostrum and addressed the trainees before him, "It would appear that all of you and I have something in common. This is the first time any of us have been present for one of these ceremonies." His declaration was met by a few smiles from the bleachers, but every one of the trainees maintained their rigid position of attention as he continued. "Over the course of the past year you have all faced challenges designed to push you to the breaking point. Indeed fourteen of your number have failed and are not with us today. I believe congratulations are in order." He turned to face the bleachers behind him, "What do you think?" Applause spilled forth form the audience before Arthur continued. "However be forewarned, the fact that you have earned the title Auror," - this was the first time anyone had addressed them as anything other than trainees and to a person the thirty-six seemed to suddenly stand taller, - "does not mean the next twelve months will be any easier. To be certain your schedule will be less rigid, your classrooms less formal and, as I sure you're anticipating with no small amount of enthusiasm, your personal time more abundant. Still history has shown us that another ten of you will not be here to begin your probationary field service in one year's time. I don't tell you this to frighten or intimidate you; I say it to encourage you to continue working every bit as hard as you have been. Whether you are taking part in additional advance training here at Gruinard, attending a specialty school, or serving in a training exchange program with another country, continue to work hard. Again I offer you my congratulations and I look forward to seeing you in the Auror department next autumn." Turning to face Heavens, Arthur finished with, "Auror Murgatroyd I offer you my personal congratulations on a job well done. Perhaps it is time we allow these fine young witches and wizards a few days off."

Heavens stepped forward and excepted Arthur's offered hand before facing Flint, "Auror Greywacke, dismiss the Aurors."

Flint saluted and turned to face the squads, "Squad leaders, dismiss your Aurors."

As one Auror Weasley, Auror Stokes and Auror Frye saluted and replied, "Sir, yes sir." With clock work precision they simultaneously took three steps forward and turned to face their squads before bellowing in their best Sergeant Major's voices, "Squad, Dismiss!"

As his thirty-five fellow Aurors cheered and massed in a gaggle of congratulatory celebration, Ron turned and marched with a singularity of purpose past the stage. Approaching the bleachers he ignored everyone else, effortlessly snatched from the air a small box thrown his direction by Harry and knelt in front of Hermione. "Hermione we both know I'm never going to be a person capable of making some type of grand romantic gesture."

"What does he think he's making right now?" Ginny whispered to Harry, squeezing his arm so tightly in her excitement that he was certain no blood could be circulating through it. "And just how long have you known it was going to happen?"

Harry merely responded with a wink and a grin as Ron opened the box and held it to Hermione, "No more talking about becoming engaged someday, I love you Hermione Jean Granger, would you complete my life and become my wife one year from today?"

Hermione sank to her knees and warped her arms around Ron's neck, "I love you Ron, of course I will."

Ron stood, helped Hermione to her feet, took the simple diamond ring from the box and slid it on her finger, "I know it's not much, but it's the best I can manage for now."

"It's perfect," Hermione beamed, holding her hand at arms length to admire the stone that sparkled despite the cloudy skies. Throwing her arms back around Ron's neck she whispered, "I'd never want another."

Ron leaned back to look Hermione in the eyes, took her head in his hands and kissed her. For many moments the rest of the world ceased to exist as tears leaked from their eyes and pooled on their cheeks. When their lips finally parted they were surprised to see every person present gathered around them and smiling. Both Ron and Hermione flushed scarlet as he managed to croak out, "Um… she said yes," prompting an outburst of cheers and well wishes.

"It's about bloody time!" Harry exclaimed, pushing his way through the crowd of applauding onlookers to take his two oldest friends into a joyous embrace. "Tomorrow night we're tearing London down, on my galleon!"

The following evening found Kreacher scurrying about the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, croaking what passed for his version of a happy little work tune. With scarcely more than twenty-four hours notice he had planned and was now executing a three course dinner Harry and Ginny were hosting for all the Weasleys, plus three fiancées, one date, Dudley and Luna, and Stephen and Penny Granger. At six twenty-nine he finished ladling the soup into eighteen bowls, wiped down the edges and snapped his fingers, instantly transporting them to the dining room. Trotting up to the parlor he announced dinner served at precisely six thirty, bowed in acknowledgment of Harry's thank you, trotted back down to the kitchen and started plating the main course. Just prior to eight o'clock the well fed troop passed through from the dinning room to the parlor, with Stephen and Arthur exchanging exclamations on the wonders of empty plates vanishing at the ring of a bell, only to be replaced by new plates containing a masterfully presented pudding and the workings of muggle "dishwashering" machines. After an hour's conversation and multiple toasts to the newly engaged couple, the eldest four of the group excused themselves so, as Arthur put it, "You kids can have a little fun without us old folks slowing you down.

What happened next remained a bit of a mystery to everyone involved. All they could really agree on was that Harry's proposal to hit the town was met with unanimous approval. How, exactly, that translated into the boys visiting some of the seedier parts of the city, while the ladies enjoyed some of the more upscale districts, remained murky to all. With the possible exception that is of Bill and Charlie, who weren't talking.

It was nearly three in the morning by the time an almost sober Harry did his best to quietly slip into the bedroom and slide into bed next to Ginny. He needn't have made the effort, as she had arrived home only minutes earlier and had been listening to his progress from the moment the front door opened. As soon as his weight fully settled onto the mattress she rolled over and placed her arm across his chest. Just as quickly she rolled back over, sat up, grabbed her wand from the nightstand and ordered, "Lumos!" With panicked urgency she pulled back the sheets and looked at the square gauze bandage on Harry's chest, "What happened?"

A sheepish grin spread across Harry's face as he pulled back the edge of the bandage to reveal a brand new tattoo. "Like it?" He asked, with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "I was going to go with a griffin, but than I remembered sixth year and you thinking a Hungarian horntail was macho."

"Actually," Ginny began, extending a finger to touch the newly inked dragon, "I said it was much more macho than a hippogriff. And yes, I do like it. But why?"

"It was the only way to get Ron to get one," Harry answered. "We all got them, except for Charlie who already has one. Have you ever seen it?" Ginny shook her head no and Harry gave her a brief description, "It's a Chinese fireball wrapping around his bicep, across his shoulder and onto his chest. Percy got a small black sheep put right here," Harry tapped a finger on his chest, indicating a spot just below the shoulder. "He said it was to remind him of what he once was and that family always comes first. Bill's," the tone of Harry's voice went up slightly and the pace of his delivery quickened as continued recalling his alcohol fueled trip to the tattoo parlor with the Weasley boys, "Is some type of Egyptian god thing. Ra, I think he called it. George's is really neat, a rabbit standing inside a top hat and holding a wand, with playing cards fanned out in the background, and Dudley had a pair of boxing gloves done. They're tied together by the laces and look like they're hanging from his collar bone."

Ginny was now fully into the tale and was kneeling on the bed, "And Ron's?"

His eyes sparkling with mirth, Harry smiled broadly and pulled himself into a sitting position, "Ah yes, Ron's. Let's just say it's not what he thinks it is. We managed to convince the artist to go in a slightly different direction. I trust you remember Arnold."

Harry's earlier comments about horntails and hippogriffs already had her mind focused on the years old conversation in the Gryffindor common room and she immediately started to snicker. "No! You didn't?"

Ginny's snickers built to laughter as a smirking Harry replied, "Yes, we did."

"Ronald, what is that on your butt!"

Ron stopped on his trip to the toilet and looked back at his fiancée, "It's a lion. Got it last night when we all stopped off to have them done. Do you like it?"

It was all Hermione could do not to laugh as she answered, "It's interesting, but it's not a lion. Lions aren't pink and fluffy. It looks a little like a pygmy puff."

"What!" Ron exclaimed. Running to the bathroom he turned his back to the vanity mirror, stood on his tip toes and looked over his shoulder at the puffy pink ball inked to his backside. "I'll hex them! I'll hex them all! Well, maybe not Dudley, he gets a pass for not knowing better. But Harry and my brothers all better watch their backs!"

By now Hermione was holding her stomach from laughter. When she was able to regain her composure she walked to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not that bad and you can always get a lion done over it."

"I hope it can be done in the next week," Ron grossed. "In case you've forgotten I have to share a shower with several others when I go back to Gruinard." Taking another peak over his shoulder he moaned, "Why couldn't it at least have been blue."

"You'll survive," Hermione whispered reassuringly, her obvious attempts to keep from laughing doing little to assuage Ron's distress.

Ron was indeed able to have the tattoo covered, and by the time the artist finished his work the pink pygmy puff had been transformed into a stylized red lion's head, backed by a waving union jack. The results were so stunningly successful that he rescinded all thoughts of hexing the culprits, instead biding his time until he could gather all the guilty parties in one place. The opportunity finally arrived one month later on the Sunday before Charlie's and Raluca's wedding. Assembling them in his old bedroom for a private viewing, he dropped trou, pointed to the tattoo and declared, "If any of you jokers are thinking about trying a stunt like that again you can kiss this."

On the following Wednesday Raluca's family began arriving for the wedding. Even with all the Weasley children out of the house, there was no way the Burrow could accommodate every guest making the journey from Romania. To solve the problem, muggle repelling charms were cast over the hillside adjacent to the property and by Saturday no less than thirty tents, and one shepherd's wagon, dotted the slope. While not great in number, the relatively small area, combined with the wide variety of shapes and colors, created the impression of a festival encampment.

Harry, along with all the other members of Arthur's and Molly's clan, spent a portion of every evening that week helping with preparations. On Wednesday Charlie and Raluca arrived, followed on Thursday by her parents, the Healer and Mrs. Sasul and on Friday by her brother Radu. Unlike his sister he had not followed in his father's footsteps, opting instead to return to his mother's village and take part in the old family business of herding. Of late however his career had shifted directions and he was making a fair living for himself by taking muggle sightseers on tours of some of Transylvania's more infamous locations.

Radu and George took an immediate liking to each other and Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to find them sitting together at the wedding reception. Taking a seat at their table he joined the conversation with a less than suave, "What you talking about?"

"Radu here was just telling me how his tours have become so successful," George replied with a grin. "It seems that no matter which site they're visiting something mysterious always seems to happen."

"This is true," Radu confirmed. Adding with a wink, "I am just telling George that many come hoping to find old ghost or vampire. If say," he shrugged his shoulders and made a circler gesture with his right hand, "Door opens, or candle stick moves, they become happy and tell others. It is just good business that hurts no one and makes for me more monies."

"Is that aces, or is that aces?" George asked shaking his head and smiling broadly. "I'm not sure I want to go into the tour guide business, but it would make for a good night out. Halloween is coming up and every old house and ruin will be crawling with muggles looking for ghosts. What would it hurt to have a little fun with them? Would you be up for it?"

"I don't know," Harry started, seriously considering the offer. "It does sound fun."

"It also sounds dangerously close to muggle baiting." Neither George nor Harry was aware that Arthur had been listening to their conversation, and they both jumped with surprise at authoritative sound of his announcement. "If you boys decide to go through with this be advised that you will be walking a knife's edge. If you were to be caught the difference between having fun and violating the law could very well come down to who's holding your hearing and how they interpret the statutes."

Harry's made up his mind instantly, "If it's all the same George I think I'll pass. I don't fancy visiting that courtroom again, especially if they might actually have a case."

"Point taken," George responded in agreement, "Can't say that I blame you."

Halloween came and went with George and Harry each spending a quiet evening at home and the days continued to slide by. Christmas brought the news that Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child and New Years Eve soon arrived.

Two hours remained in the year two-thousand when Harry Potter answered a knock on his hotel room door to greet the manager of the English national quidditch side. Satisfied that both his players had met curfew, Rufus Griffin placed an anti-apparition charm on the room and wished them a good night prior to moving on.

"Well that's that then," observed Harry's roommate. "As we're meant be sequestered here for the night we might as well go to bed."

"Alright," Harry grinned to England's newest chaser. "Just remember that the whole point of this is to ensure that we'll be well rested for tomorrow's match."

"Not to worry," Ginny purred back. "I guarantee that you'll sleep well tonight."

15


	65. A Muggle Learns the Truth

A Muggle Learns the Truth

* * *

A/N: In addition to the usual disclaimer concerning the talented J.K. Rowling and the ownership of her fantastic work, in this chapter I must also acknowledge Mr. Steve Winwood, Mr. Muff Winwood and Mr. Spencer Davis for their song 'Gimme Some Lovin.' Additionally I must acknowledge Mr. Steve Poltz for his song "Everything About You." This chapter wouldn't have been the same without the lyrics of these talented artists.

* * *

"Percy, would you have time for a private word before dinner?"

"Of course George," the third of Molly and Arthur Weasley's sons replied, slightly vexed by his young brother's serious tone and sober expression. Slipping the parchment he'd been reviewing into his portfolio, he stood, placing the dragon hide folder on the side table. "The weather is most agreeable for a January afternoon. Might I suggest a turn of the back garden?"

"That works for me," George replied, stepping back and allowing Percy to lead the way.

The two brothers made their way from the house and completed one circuit of the grounds without sharing a word. Several times George seemed as though he was about to speak, but on each occasion he drew a deep breath and withdrew back inward on his own thoughts. For his part Percy resisted the near overwhelming temptation to press the issue, allowing his brother time to gather himself and broach the reason for their current situation.

After another half lap of the yard, George finally found his voice, "Percy, I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now. It's about Fred… and my wedding."

Percy tentatively reached out a hand to touch George on the shoulder. Trying to display the affection he truly felt but found great difficulty showing. "That certainly makes your hesitation understandable. What can I do to help you through this?"

For the first time since starting their walk George almost smiled at the way Percy sounded so much like, there was really only one way to put it, Percy. Stopping he continued to stare straight ahead while speaking. "I doubt you'll be surprised to learn that I would have asked Fred to stand with me."

"It would have seemed the most appropriate course," Percy agreed. "The two of you were as close as any two brothers could be. Still there are others who would be appropriate. Lee Jordan comes immediately to mind."

"That we were." George wiped his index fingers under his eyes and then ran the right one under his nose before wiping it on his trousers, "And I did think of Lee." Turning to face his brother he continued, "Look Percy, I've been thinking that we got you back, in a manner of speaking, the same time we lost Fred, and you and I are the closest in age, and… well what I'm trying to get around to is this," George wiped his eyes a second time, "Will you be my best man when I marry Angelina?"

Percy's mind was totally blank as he stared at his brother. Never in four life times would he have dreamed such a request would be made of him, let alone in such a poignant manner. Removing a kerchief from his back pocket he wiped his own eyes and managed to gather himself enough to nod and whisper, "Yes." As his normal bearing started to return he continued, "Your analogy was most touching and I'm deeply honored you would even consider asking me. Of course I will stand with you."

Once again trying to display affection, in his own awkward way, Percy extended his hand to George who grasped it and pulled him into a tight embrace, a fraction of his usual jocularity returning. "Yes was more than good enough Perc."

The brothers entered the house just as Molly was calling everyone to dinner. When questioned about their walk in the garden it was Percy who took the lead in answering, "In a most touching manner George asked me to be his best man and I have gladly agreed to assume said duties."

Over the course of the following weeks Percy threw himself into the task of being George's best man. Pouring over every manuscript, muggle and wizard, he could lay his hands on, until he was confident that he was thoroughly familiar with all his responsibilities. Not just at the wedding and reception but also during the days leading up to the main event. As the date for George's bachelor party drew near he paid Bill a visit at Shell Cottage and shocked his oldest brother with a straight forward inquiry, "How does one go about hiring a stripper?"

Through laughs Bill assured him that popular opinion not withstanding, such entertainment wasn't necessary. Then, after sneaking a glance to make certain Fleur wasn't listening in, whispered, "Check with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron."

A fully coherent, if somewhat inebriated, Harry returned to Grimmauld place from George's bachelor party and made his way up the staircase to his bedroom. The ladies had spent the evening celebrating Angelina's bachelorette party and the light shining under the door told him that Ginny had beaten him home. Pushing the door open he realized she must have only just arrived. "Very nice," he half whispered, half whistled as she pulled her dress over her head to reveal matching green silk bra and panties.

With a playful smirk, Ginny jumped to stand on the bed. Feeling the effects of an evening's drinking she stumbled slightly, grabbed a bed post for support, swung in a short arch and came to a stop facing Harry. "Nicer than the dancer at George's party?"

Harry didn't even think to ask how Ginny knew there had been a dancer at the bachelor party. Almost two years of marriage, combined with the time they had been engaged and dating, had taught him that somehow she always knew. Watching her hair sweep across her face and settle back over her shoulders he concluded that she didn't really care, and that trying to deny the dancer's presence would only create a problem where none existed. Instead he stepped into the room, closed the door and replied, "Much, much nicer." Pulling his shirt over his head he added, "Not even close really. What about the stripper at Angelina's party?" Harry tossed his shirt to the floor, undid his trousers, let them drop, jumped onto the bed to stand in front of Ginny and flexed, "How'd he compare to me?"

"How'd you know about him?" Ginny managed to mumble despite being distracted by the way Harry's popping pecs seemed to make the wings of the Hungarian horntail tattooed on his chest flap.

"Percy told me," Harry answered as he continued to cycle through poses. "Alicia Spinnet showed up to talk to Tom while he was there. Now come on, answer my question."

The impish grin made its appearance on Ginny's face as she decided to do some teasing of her own. Reaching behind her back she unfastened her bra, held it in place with her left hand and snaked her right arm through the strap. "From what I can see you win hands down, but I can't say for certain with you being over dressed. He wasn't wearing boxers."

"Easily solved," Harry replied, flexing all but forgotten as his eyes focused on Ginny's left hand. In one continuous motion he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his boxers, pushed them down and kicked them across the room.

Ginny couldn't prevent her gaze from darting downward and hoped that discarding her bra at the very moment Harry removed his pants had been enough to keep him from noticing. She fixed her eyes back on his just in time to catch them darting back upward and with a completely straight face stated, "Now you're not wearing enough."

"So that's the way we're going to play this," Harry sniggered, jumping from the bed and moving to his wardrobe. Keeping his back to Ginny he slipped on a pair of y-fronts, striped like the Italian flag, that she had given him as a joke during their last trip to Villa Lilly. Turning with his hands on his hips he gave his eyebrows a waggle and his hips a swaying thrust, "Well?"

Ginny flopped down to sit on the bed and almost giggled as she watched Harry's eyes move up and down in time with her bouncing body. "No contest, you win in every way." Patting the mattress she smiled demurely and cooed, "Come here."

"First we dance," Harry replied before shuffling towards Ginny singing, "Boom chick-a wow-wow, chick-a chick-a wow-wow," prompting a quick squeal of laughter. "I must be getting better," he teased, "It usually takes a bit more effort before you make a noise like that."

In vain the morning sun assaulted the closed blinds protecting the bed room windows. Behind the draped defenses the room's lone occupant slept, blissfully unaware that her peaceful slumber was about to be abruptly disturbed. Striding quickly through the room, Ron opened the curtains with a flourish and gave Hermione a playful pat on the bum, "Up and at em sleepy head, big day today. We've a wedding to go too."

Hermione groaned into her pillow and mumble, "I miss the old Ron who slept in on Sunday mornings."

Unable to help smiling at this reversal of roles Ron leaned down to kiss the top of Hermione's head and whispered his retort, "Ah, but the new Ron has breakfast ready and waiting for you."

Arriving at the Burrow slightly before noon, Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss and went to find Bill and Charlie who along with Angelina's brother Alex would be joining him as ushers for the day, finding all three standing outside the marquee ready to assume their duties. The quartet was soon joined by a joyful Harry who gave Alex a pat on the back, "Good seeing you again Al, thanks to you I get to watch a Weasley wedding instead of having to work it."

Before Alex could reply Charlie raised his hand to Harry's collar and used a finger to pull it back. Inquiring with a playful wink, "What's this then?"

"Merlin," Harry muttered, flushing pink. "I didn't think it would show. It's nothing, just a little nick I picked up in yesterday's match."

"Really," Bill teased, "I don't recall you having a, 'little nick,' at the party last night."

"Nor do I," Ron agreed, sneaking a peak at Harry's neck. "It's a love bite! How did you get a love bite?"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How do you think? Honestly Ron, how are you going to react when you find out I got Ginny pregnant."

"Ginny is pregnant!" Ron exclaimed.

"No!" Harry took a quick look around and was relieved to find no one outside their group appeared to have overheard Ron's declaration. "She isn't, I was just trying to point out that you sometimes still tend to act too much like she's your baby sister instead of my wife."

"Raluca is," Charlie inserted.

"Raluca is what?" Ron asked.

Bill gave his youngest brother a slap on the back of the head, "Pregnant, you git." Turning his attention to Charlie he joined the others in offering congratulations before asking, "When's the big day?"

"Around the middle of October," Charlie answered. "Listen; let's keep this between the five of us for now. Today is meant to be about George and Angelina. Raluca and I agreed that we'd wait until after the wedding to make the announcement. I just couldn't stay quiet any longer."

"Mum is the word," Bill agreed, making a buttoning motion over his lips. "Not that it matters much. If I know my wife she's already figured it out and all the ladies know by now." By the reception Bill's theory was proven correct and the conversation around the tables was as much about the newest Weasley grandchild as the newest Weasley couple.

It was during one of these conversations that Teddy Lupin climbed into Harry's lap with a question, "Is the black haired lady having a baby?"

"The black haired lady is named Raluca and yes she is," Harry replied.

"Then why isn't she getting fat like Victore's mommy?"

Harry almost snorted but managed to rein in any outside sign of mirth, as his Godson very clearly considered this a serious matter, "First, it isn't polite to say a lady is getting fat, especially if she is having a baby. The reason Victore's mommy has a bigger tummy is because her new baby has been growing longer and is almost ready to come out. Raluca's tummy will start getting bigger as her baby grows."

The expression on Teddy's face showed that he was carefully pondering this new bit of information and after working it through in his mind he sought final clarification. "So the baby grows in it's mommy's tummy, and that makes it's mommy's tummy get bigger?" Harry nodded yes, feeling very pleased that he had managed to explain things in such a clear manner. However what the three year old asked next had his mind sputtering to find a suitable answer. "How does the baby get out of its mommy's tummy when it's done growing?"

Harry shot an imploring look at his companions who's own faces displayed emotions ranging from near horror on Ron's, to barely contained hysterics on Ginny's. Finally it was Luna who saved the day with the simple answer of, "The same way it gets in of course."

"That's right," Harry added, seizing on the way forward while offering Luna a quick nonverbal thank you, "And how it gets in is a conversation you and I will have when you're older, at least nine or ten years older. Do you want more cake?"

Teddy's hair turned chocolate brown with white tips, indicating that the offer was more than enough to take his mind off baby's getting in and out of their mommies tummies. Greatly relieved, harry took his godson's hand and led him away from his smirking wife and friends to the buffet table. Standing before the impressive spread of refreshments, nibbling on something savory spread over multi-grain biscuits, (he didn't want to know what it was less it caused him to change his mind concerning how wonderful it tasted), and smiling at the continuously growing circle of cake and icing spreading across Teddy's face, Harry saw Bill walking towards him and snuck a glance at his watch. Quickly ushering Teddy to Andromeda with the explanation of, "I need to do something right now, but we can hangout after and maybe you could even spend the night with Ginny and me," he hustled to join Bill, along with Charlie and Ron, outside the marquee.

His four co-conspirators having managed to make their departure largely unnoticed, Percy stepped onto the low lying platform being utilized as a stage by the band providing the evening's entertainment. His appearance was the band's cue to stop playing and Percy stepped to the microphone to call for everyone's attention. "Could I have your attention please, everyone, please." As the gathering became quiet and turned their attention towards the stage he continued, "This has truly been a special and joyous day for the Weasley family. Not only have we officially welcomed Angelina into our fold, along with all the Johnsons, but we have learned that my brother Charlie and his lovely wife Raluca will be presenting us with a new family member this autumn." Relieved that a light smattering of applause presented him with a brief opportunity to collect himself, Percy drew a deep breath and continued, "I know it is highly unusual for the best man to make a second speech; however there is one thing that I feel has been hanging over the festivities all afternoon. That thing is Fred, or rather Fred not being here." He paused for a moment to steal himself and fight back tears of emotion before moving on, "I'm sure most of you know that my family and I had a falling out during the time leading up to the last war. A falling out I must admit was entirely of my own doing. I'm sure you also know that I came to my senses only just in time to join with the forces of good during the final battle. In other words, as my brother George so rightly pointed out when he asked me to stand with him, I was found when Fred was lost. Hardly, I think, a fair trade."

Tears streamed down Percy's cheeks and he faltered, regaining his strength only when joined on the stage by George who wrapped him in a strong embrace and whispered, loud enough that the microphone picked it up, "If fate was destined to deny us one of you, in my mind it was an equal trade Perc."

Buoyed by his brother's support, Percy found the strength to continue, "Despite how it may seem at the moment, my intention is not to bring down the mood of this gathering, it is actually quite the opposite. There can be no doubt that my dear departed brother would be fulfilling my role if he was still with us. Furthermore, there can be no doubt that some sort of mischief would, by now, be afoot if that were the case. I will never be the jokester that Fred was, indeed that George is, however with the help of three of my brothers and my brother-in-law, I do believe that I've come up with something to correctly honor Fred's memory, get as all past the awkward elephant in the room and make George and Angelina happier than they already are."

At that moment four loud explosions echoed across the quiet country side, sending protesting birds skyward and causing more than one guest to jump to their feet with wand at the ready. The explosions were quickly followed by fireworks, drawing all the guests to the edges of the marquee. The spectacle that greeted their eyes was amazing, as showers of sparks repeatedly arched upward challenging the sun for dominance of the afternoon sky, the final volley placing four sparkling rainbows across the horizon. While the onlookers watched, the rainbows transformed into four paper dragons which swooped down on the gathering and circled the dance floor, leaving Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' confections in their wake. Squeals of delight and shouts of "wait, come back," filled the air as children hurried after the intruders trying to retrieve the treats, while their parents scramble in an attempt to confiscate the candies, lest one of their prodigy have a snack resulting in an undesired side effect. Meeting in the center of the space the dragons soared straight upwards and exploded in a shower of sparks, sending everyone scrambling back to the edges of the marquee.

The sparks floated down and fizzled out with one final crackle to reveal a smoke shrouded, firework version of Fred, who smiled broadly and announced, "George and Angelina you both know I'm happy for you 'and I'm so glad you made it.' Now everybody dance!"

As the guests all gawked at the spectacle, unsure how they were meant to react, George started to smile in spite of the tear tracks staining his cheeks. The smile turned to laughter as he jumped form the stage, went to a startled Angelina and explained, "That line is from a old song Freddie and I use to play on the juke box when we were trying to chat up birds in the village pub," adding with a wink, "I think this is my brothers' way of having a little go at me and saying it finally worked."

A new explosion drew everyone's attention to the stage were a cloud of blue-grey smoked lifted to revel Percy, who had used the distraction to cast a appearance altering charm taught to him by Ron. Unlike polyjuice potion or being a metamorphmaguse, he hadn't taken on the appearance of another, or changed any of his physical characteristics. Instead his appearance had been temporarily altered. For the next thirty minutes, if he cast the spell correctly, his dress robes would be replaced by striped trousers with flared legs, a broad collared paisley shirt and a purple tie that was at least five inches wide and covered with golden sunbursts. His usually short, meticulously cropped hair was now long and bushy and his whiskers had grown to form an incredibly full Fu Manchu mustache. The look was completed by a pair of granny glasses with lavender lenses. Exclaiming, "Hit it boys!" He surprised everybody once again by launching into an impressive version of 'Gimme Some Lovin.'

While Percy belted out the songs opening lines, George and Angelina, who was now laughing as much as her husband ran to the dance floor exclaiming, "You heard the man! Everybody dance!"

As Percy sang, "Crazy people rocking cause they want to go more," his cohorts, all dressed in similar outfits, returned and led their partners to the floor. They were quickly joined by Arthur and Molly along with Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, the four of whom could actually remember when the song was new. Buy the time Percy finished with, "You got to gimme some lovin, gimme gimme some lovin," the small wooden surface was packed with couples, all jumping and waving their hands over their heads. Even Great Auntie Muriel, who many tended to forget had earned the reputation of being a memorable kisser and a bit of a partier in her younger days, was seen to be tapping her toes and clapping her hands in time with the music. At their table, Bill and Fleur, who's current state made dancing through half the song effort enough, sat smiling as their daughter and Teddy, who's hair was now the same silvery-blond color as Victorie's, did their best to copy the grownups and dance together.

Without missing a beat, Percy rolled into the final number of his two song set by slowing things down with what turned out to be a very heartfelt rendition of 'Everything About You.' Singing, "I love everything about you. I love the way you comb your hair." He was stuck by a single thought, Audrey Marriner, a bright attractive muggle working her way up the civil service ladder. They met quite by chance slightly more than a year ago when he had accompanied Minister Shacklebolt on a visit to the Prime Minister. Since late the previous year they'd been seeing each other exclusively and unlike witches he'd dated, Percy could be sure she wasn't with him just because of his position within the Ministry or his association with Harry. Singing, "I love the way you sashay in the room. Your perfume lingers in the air." He thought that's true and it's getting more difficult to keep the truth from her. "I love the way you lick your lips dear. You've got fireworks in your head." A silly line, but somehow true in Audrey's case, maybe it was time to let her in on the secret and introduce her to his family.

On the dance floor Ginny giggled, "Look at Teddy and Victorie."

Harry shuffled his feet until they had completed half a circle and he could see his godson and niece hugging and swaying in time to the music. "I may have to have that talk with him sooner than I thought."

"You will if he keeps copying his godfather," Ginny teased, reaching back to take Harry's hand and return it to her waist.

The first Friday in May found Percy and Audrey dining in a restaurant atop a London high-rise. Determined that tonight would be the night he proposed and told her the truth, he started the conversation down the path towards revealing the magical world with a simple, "So the Prime Minister was out of the office all afternoon on Wednesday."

"How do you know that?" Audrey responded calmly, but not before a slightly raised eyebrow and subtly clenched fist revealed that she was truly surprised by Percy's knowledge of the event.

Percy nonchalantly answered, "I was with him."

Audrey and Percy both sat back as the waiter placed the slice of chocolate fudge cake they were sharing for dessert on the table. The moment he departed she leaned forward and whispered, "I know the government has many departments with many secrets, but the only reason I know the PM was gone is because we noticed he wasn't receiving any visitors, and I'm on his staff. Well his staff's staff at least. You've already told me you can't say which department you work for, but right now the curiosity is near as killing me. Are you sure you can't give me a little hint?"

"I might be able to more than that," Percy answered. "Look at the cake."

Audrey glanced at the cake to see a diamond engagement ring and gasped, "How?"

"I visited the jewelers."

"I meant how did it get on the cake silly. Obviously you visited the jewelers."

"Oh, how it got on the cake." Percy simply smiled and shrugged, "Magic." Leaning forward he took Audrey's hands in his, "Ms. Marriner, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Weasley?"

Deciding if Percy was going to play at being coy so was she, Audrey replied, "I won't answer you until you put the ring on my finger." Percy released her hands, picked the ring up from the cake, wiped it off with his napkin and slid it on her finger. The moment the ring was in place a beaming Audrey announced, "Yes I will marry you!"

Surprised to find he was fighting back tears Percy took a moment to gather himself before announcing, "I love you."

"I love you," Audrey answered, giving Percy's hands a squeeze.

With a feeling of pure joy that he hadn't felt in many years, maybe ever, Percy moved forward. Now that he could legally reveal the magical world to her, he wanted to do it as quickly as possible. "I noticed that the ring was somewhat loose; put your hand under the table."

"Why?"

"For a very good reason," Percy answered. "Please just trust me on this."

Audrey gave Percy a quizzical look but complied and slipped her left hand under the table. Taking a quick glance around the room as he placed his right hand under the table and picked up his wand from it's hiding place, Percy pointed it at her and thought the proper incantation.

A small flash appeared from under the table and Audrey felt a warm sensation as the ring sized to fit her finger. Yanking her hand to her chest she exclaimed, a little too loudly given their present location, "What was that?"

"Just a camera flash I think," Percy calmly replied, knowing it wouldn't explain the warming sensation but would at least account for the flash it anyone else nearby had noticed. Leaning forward he offered her his hands, which she accepted, and whispered; "Perhaps we should be off. There's a great deal I need to show you and explain to you this evening."

Though curious as to what exactly he meant, Audrey nodded her agreement and Percy placed enough cash on the table to cover the tab and tip, before standing to hold her chair. Leaving the sky-scraper they walked hand in hand to a quiet alley, "Do you still trust me?" Audrey nodded yes and he replied, "Good, because I need to tell you I'm a wizard." Before she could respond he disapparated and she suddenly felt as if she was being dragged through a rubber hose.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Audrey exclaimed the moment the suffocating pressure released it's grip. Despite feeling excessively nauseous she wheeled on her companion and demanded, "You tell me what is going on right now Percival Weasley or I swear to God I will hail a cab and… where the hell are we!"

Placing his hands on Audrey's shoulders, Percy calmly and deliberately announced, "I'm going to tell you, but first I want to review what has happened to this point. Firstly your engagement ring appeared on the cake, seemingly out of thin air."

Audrey smiled briefly and the mention of them being engaged but didn't hesitate to protest, "Yes, but you could easily have placed it there while I wasn't looking."

"This is true," Percy agreed, "However if you recall the ring was loose on your finger. After the flash under the table, and the warming sensation I assume you felt, it now fits perfectly. Does it not?" Audrey felt the ring, cocked her head to the side pondering what she'd been told and nodded. Percy smiled, "Good, I've never actually done that spell before. It's a very simple one; however that doesn't lessen the satisfaction of knowing I preformed it correctly. But I digress. Once you agreed to marry me I could legally reveal the existence of our world to you. That is why I told you I'm a wizard and brought you here to the Ministry of Magic. A journey, given our mode of transport and your inexperience with it, I suspect you may have found less than enjoyable."

"Less than enjoyable is an understatement," Audrey began, "It felt like I was being constricted, almost…," stopping mid-sentence she suddenly spun around and threw her hands in the air. "Percy this is ridiculous! Everyone knows magic is just an illusion." Spinning back to face Percy she folded her arms across her chest and demanded, "Tell me what is actually going on. Now!"

Percy had been prepared for this eventuality, after all it wasn't everyday that a muggle was suddenly introduced to the world of magic. After much deliberation he had already determined what his next move would be, even going so far as to practice it in advance. Removing his wand he began, "Your reluctance is most understandable. You are not only a woman of very great beauty, but also exceedingly great intelligence. Therefore it is reasonable to speculate that you would not be swayed by anything which could also be construed as a simple illusion. Such as this," Percy waved his wand and sparkling letters spelling 'Percy loves Audrey' appeared floating inside a shimmering heart. "Or perhaps this," he ran his wand along his forearm and a dozen roses appeared which were presented to a stunned Audrey. "Or even this, Wingardium Leviosa," Percy held his wand steady as she floated into the air. He next turned slowly, guiding her in a single orbit around him. Softly lowering her back to the floor he finished with, "However you must admit, not even the best muggle illusionist can levitate a person without their cooperation, and that your own senses are telling you nothing was supporting you while you floated around me."

"Ah, but one can be easily deceived by their senses," Audrey countered. "And while I have the floor, may I ask what a muggle illusionist is?"

Percy smiled, for a muggle of high intelligence and well grounded common sense it was, of course, the very reaction one would suspect. Yet something in her demeanor hinted that she was starting to consider the possibility that he may just be telling the truth. "A muggle illusionist is an illusionist that is a muggle." Immediately regretting how condescending that sounded he quickly added, "And a muggle is how we refer to non-magical humans. Less than flattering perhaps, but there you have it. Now, what else can I do to convince you I'm telling the truth; that a large group of magical humans lives secretly among almost every society on earth and that I am indeed a wizard?"

Audrey studied Percy closely, few would guess it but he did possess a wicked sense of humor, in addition to a remarkable wit and stunning intelligence. If anyone she new could pull of a stunt like this it would be him, yet everything about him, from his body language to the tone of his voice, indicated he was being sincere. Additionally, it was true she had no idea how he'd done the things she'd just witnessed, but then again she also had no idea how a magician she once saw on the telly made a whole train disappear in front of a station full witnesses. Cautiously moving forward she started with, "You say you're a wizard." Percy nodded and Audrey continued, "And this is the Ministry of Magic?"

"It is," Percy confirmed, "The atrium. For security reasons it's the only room you can apparate in or out of, apart from the apparition licensing office off course."

"Of course," Audrey replied. "And just what exactly is apparating?"

"It's how we traveled here this evening."

"That would make sense," Audrey conceded. "It wouldn't do to have people just popping in and out of offices." Her voice had a slight edge of scornfulness to it, yet Percy remained quiet as she moved on. "So if this is the Ministry of Magic, it follows there must be a Minister of Magic."

"Minister for Magic," Percy corrected, immediately regretting the action.

Apart from a quick censuring glance Audrey ignored him and continued, "And I assume the Prime Minister is aware of this and meets on a regular basis with the Minister _for_Magic and that is why you were in his offices the day we met." Having taken the decision that he would only open his mouth if absolutely necessary, Percy nodded. Audrey nodded in return and caught him off guard by asking, "Why are there fireplaces lining the walls?"

"The floo network," was Percy's straight forward reply, "Another way of travel between locations, slightly messy, but highly effective."

"And why were you with the Prime Minister on Wednesday, or is that still something you can't tell me?

Percy hadn't expected this question to be asked again, however he considered it reasonable and explained, "Now that you have been made aware of the existence of the wizarding world I am completely free to tell you. The Prime Minister was attending the Remembrance Day ceremonies with the Minister for Magic. I've been told it is not unlike the muggle holiday of the same name."

Audrey wondered why the Prime Minister would attend ceremonies commemorating a wizarding holiday, if indeed there was such a thing, but decided that question could wait. Asking instead, "You've referred to the wizarding world, is that a generic term in line with mankind? What I mean is, are females also called wizards or are they witches? That is of course assuming that there is such a thing as the magical world."

"A very astute question and one I had not anticipated." This wasn't entirely true; Percy had anticipated the question but felt a little flattery couldn't hurt his cause. "The fairer sex is referred to as witches."

"Use one of these fireplaces to take me someplace," Audrey requested.

"What?" Percy responded, truly taken completely by surprise.

"Use them to take me someplace," Audrey repeated. "If you are really a wizard and those fireplaces are really a form of magical transport, take me someplace. Perhaps your parent's house, I've never met them."

"Very well," Percy replied. "Being a muggle the magic won't work for you, not to mention that there may very well be a fire lit at the other end which could severely burn you, so you will have to hold my hand. That way I can extend my magical protection to you."

Audrey extended her hand to Percy, "I don't mind that." However just before they stepped over the grate she decided to alter her requests. "Wait. If this is some sort of trick a bright man such of your self may have anticipated me requesting to meet your parents. If I remember correctly you once said you had a younger sister who is already married, take me to her house."

Even better, Percy thought to himself. Between Ginny and Harry there is such a strong presence of magic in that house that it can only make convincing her easier. As they stepped into the fireplace he took a pinch of floo powder, tossed it to the floor and clearly spoke, "Grimmauld Place." Mere moments later they stepped into the kitchen of the old house to find Kreacher hurrying to greet them. "Good evening Kreacher," Percy started as he used his wand to clean the soot from Audrey, who was so busy staring at the old elf that she didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry we've arrived unannounced, are Harry and Ginny in this evening?"

"Good evening Mr. Percy, friend of Master Potter and brother of Mistress Potter," Kreacher answered, bowing slightly. "Your arrival is indeed unexpected. I believe the Master and Mistress are in the parlor. If you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall announce your arrival."

"Thank you Kreacher," Percy answered as he started to follow the elf from the kitchen. "House elf," he whispered to Audrey in response to her unasked question, "A wizard's butler if you will."

"And do all wizards have house elves," Audrey whispered back?

Percy shook his head as he answered, "Goodness no, only the wealthy and then not always. As a point of speculation, I'm inclined to believe that Harry would not have one if he hadn't inherited Kreacher with the house."

Despite being slightly in shock Audrey couldn't help noticing that the house was furnished with what appeared to be antiques of the highest quality, "So your brother-in-law is wealthy?"

"Very, as I understand it," was the answer that Percy offered. "He is also extremely athletic, as is Ginny. I don't follow quidditch closely myself, but they are two of the game's biggest stars." The pride in his voice was unmistakable as he continued, "Both have been called up to represent England for the World Cup qualifying matches."

"Quidditch? World Cup qualifying matches?"

"A game played on brooms, much too physical for my tastes, and yes World Cup qualifying matches. Again, I don't follow the game closely, but my understanding is that there are more countries wishing to enter the tournament than there are places for. Accordingly each continent sets it's own qualifying process to reduce that number."

By now they had reached the parlor and Audrey didn't have the chance to explain that she understood what World Cup qualifying was. It was just that she was unaware that wizards, she was now willing to concede that there just may be such a thing, had such an event.

Kreacher led them into the parlor, where Harry and Ginny sat snuggled closely together on the sofa watching a movie, and announced, "Mr. Percy Weasley and guest."

Harry immediately clicked off the movie and said, "Thank you Kreacher," as he and Ginny stood to greet their guests. Walking across the room he took Percy's hand, "To what do we owe this unexpected honor?"

Suddenly feeling unsure how to continue, no Percy decided, just nervous, he announced, "Harry and Ginny may I present Ms. Audrey Marriner. Audrey, this is Harry and Ginny Potter. Just this very evening Audrey has agreed to take my hand in marriage and I now find myself attempting to prove to her that I am indeed a wizard and that magic does indeed really exist."

The words were barely out of Percy's mouth when Ginny wrapped him in a bear hug and exclaimed, "Percy that is wonderful." Moving on to hug Audrey she continued with, "Welcome to the family! It's nice to finally meet the muggle girlfriend we've been hearing about.

"Thank you very much Ginny," Audrey beamed, the reason for her visit to the house momentarily forgotten. "Was he as vague telling you about me as he has been telling me about you?" Before Ginny could respond Audrey grasped Percy's arm, "Percy the people in the painting above the mantle are moving!"

"That would be my grandparents and my father," Harry offered. Adding with a playful wink, "Of course my father was slightly older before I entered the world. The facts of life are one of many things muggles and wizards have in common. Please allow me to introduce you." Harry turned to the portrait, "Grandpa, Grandma, I'd like to introduce you to Percy's fiancée, Audrey Marriner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Audrey," the portrait answered.

As Audrey tried not to faint from shock, Harry continued, "I believe a toast is in order." With a wave of his hand a bottle on the bar uncorked and poured a portion of it's contents into four glasses. "I hope honey mead is alright. Ginny and I have matches tomorrow and shouldn't have anything stronger. Probably shouldn't have anything actually, but how often is it that the last eligible Weasley brother puts a ring on a ladies finger." With another wave of his hand the four glasses floated from the bar to the quartet. "To Percy and Audrey," Harry toasted.

"Percy and Audrey," Ginny echoed.

"To us," Percy offered.

Audrey didn't say anything, opting instead to just shoot back her drink in one go.


	66. It's Ron and Hermione's Turn

Chapter 65

It's Ron and Hermione's Turn

A/N: I would be remiss if I didn't take a moment to apologize for taking so long to complete this chapter. Thanks for waiting! Additionally I must make two acknowledgments in addition J.K. Rowling, whose work inspired this story. Agatha Christie and Jane Austen, whose work I have blatantly inserted into this chapter. If you're familiar with these talented ladies you'll know it immediately when you see it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun's unrelenting rays reflected off the Tyrrhenian Sea, further fading the worn paint of the lone wooden fishing boat making its way across the glassy surface. With the weight of the morning's catch in its hold the little vessel rode low, the bow wave splashing aft along the hull threatening to swamp the gunnels before clearing the stern and expanding into a V shaped wake. The brown line marking the water's end and the land's beginning was already starting to reveal the distinctive characteristics of the Amalfi coast, characteristics that a lifetime harvesting the sea's bounty had taught Gustavo Pescatore to read as easily as others might read printed words on a page. Through eyes that seemed permanently squinted against the ever present glare of sun on water, he studied the horizon and steered the Piccola Barca on a steady course towards home, the little horseshoe bay of Collina Del Capra.

Standing on the boat's bow Gustavo's son Michel worked to repair and stow the nets. Since turning twelve he had joined his father each summer and his skin, while still many years from developing the texture of worn leather that distinguished one as a Mediterranean fisherman, was already the rich dark tone of someone who spent his days laboring in the salt kissed air under a persistent sun. Though the two men had never actually discussed it, they both knew that with Michel's schooling complete he would soon have to make a choice; continue fishing or pursuer another career elsewhere as his brothers had. With this thought occupying his mind, Michel glanced aft at his father before turning his head to look forward at the approaching shore line. The distinctive twin hills of his home town were already visible and he smiled, thinking of spring days when the proper wind would send the fresh scent of lemon blossoms to greet them as they returned. Returning to the nets he decided that there were certainly few places better to live, and even fewer ways better to make a living. Yes, he would stay and one day teach his own son the art of the net and gaff. As if agreeing with his choice, nature sent a light breeze across the still water, creating a parade of ripples to escort them home.

High above Collina Del Capra, Harry Potter lay with his eyes closed, listening to the soothing sound of a gentle wind dancing over the branches of a the trees lining the terraces of Villa Lilly. The warmth of the late morning Amalfi sun radiated through his body, soothing away the nicks and dings of his second campaign as a professional quidditch player. While most considered finishing second in the table to Montrose, and reaching the finals of the B and I Cup highly respectable, he viewed it as a let down from his near unbelievable rookie success. Things had started well enough, but as the season wore on the rigors of having to compete in World Cup qualifying matches started to take their toll. It wasn't so much the extra games, he had actually competed in more matches leading Chudley to the European Cup finals the previous year; it was more the quality of the competition, not to mention the near impossible to follow international snitches. He was always tired the week following a qualifier and had been forced to sit out two club games due to injury. Additionally, he had been ejected from a match and served a one game ban when his animosity towards Holyhead seeker Tulli Jokela finally showed itself on the pitch and he punched her in the nose, not that she hadn't earned it by flying the end of her broom straight into his hip

Harry chuckled silently as he recalled the only words Ginny had spoken to him concerning the incident. The moment they were both home she declared, with no prompting, "She's a bitch, it happens, end of story."

In the end Q.U.A.B.B.L.E. shared Ginny's sentiment, although their wording was slightly more politically correct in nature. After the automatic review, which followed all match ejections, they ruled: "It is the opinion of this body that Mr. Potter's actions were a direct result of Ms. Jokela's provocation, as evidenced by the fact that she was awarded a foul and warning from the match official. Therefore it is our decision that apart from the one game ban called for by the laws of the game, no further disciplinary action need be taken."

Of course not all things had been quidditch related, just two weeks after Percy surprised the family by announcing his engagement to Audrey, Bill and Fleur welcomed their second child into the world, a daughter they named Dominique. By everyone's reckoning she was every bit as beautiful as her mother and sister, the only discernable difference being a slight hint of strawberry highlighting her blond locks. The bundle of joy had provided Arthur with no small amount of delight and he took great pride in pointing out that after generations without a Weasley daughter being born, his line was now responsible for three.

The sound of a glass being placed on the short table next to his chair announced that Ginny had returned from the kitchen and pulled Harry's thoughts forward to the present. Turning his head, he opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank you gorgeous."

"You're welcome handsome. But I still don't know how you can drink that stuff… iced tea, bleech." Harry couldn't help smiling at the face Ginny pulled before she placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down to kiss him. He arched his neck, raising his lips to meet hers and reached up to take her hands. Without realizing he was doing it he lifted her left hand slightly and Ginny stood up frowning. "Your shoulder still hurts? I thought the healer said it was fine."

Harry's shoulder had been dislocated in England's most recent qualifying match, courtesy of the balding, ridiculously mustachioed, Belgium beater, Hurcule Poirot. "It is," Harry protested, "The bruising and swelling are both gone. It's still just a little tender is all. And before you say that it's the same shoulder Gwenog broke, that was over a year ago and its two different injuries. This was a dislocation."

Before Ginny could protest that she knew this and point out it was the same shoulder he dislocated winning the Quidditch Cup, and that was why she was worried that he hadn't yet healed, the sounds of a scuffle drifted up from the pool. Luna's squeals of protest were obviously being ignored as a splash was followed by Dudley's robust laugh. This was followed in short order by pleas of, "Not fair, put away your wand. Luna I'm serious, please put away the wand. Luna please!" Dudley's attempts at escaping Luna's revenge were in vain and the next sound to reach the terrace was a yelp, followed by a high pitched, "Point made, please unshrink my swimming trunks!"

"Ouch," Harry winced, subconsciously sliding his right hand over his groin, "Constricted naughty bits and a massive wedgie as retaliation for a toss into the pool. That seems a bit much."

Laughing more at Harry's reaction than the exchange they had just overheard, Ginny took a seat in the lounge chair next to him and responded, "If Luna thought they would just be lounging, she undoubtedly spent a fair amount of time on her hair and makeup. Not to mention the effort she would have made to ensure her bikini offered a little peak here and there, while maintaining proper coverage elsewhere. All that work, only to have it undone in an instant by Dudley behaving like such a… well… boy. Given that, I think her reaction was warranted."

Harry pushed himself up to take a closer look at his wife with a new appreciation for the forty minutes she spent getting dressed in her own bikini after brunch. Lying back down he commented, "Sometimes I think you ladies make too much of an effort just for the sake of us blokes. Not that I mind, mind you. Please don't think I'm asking you to stop. I like it when you do that stuff, not that you aren't smashing without it of course." Realizing that no matter what he said the conversation wasn't going to circle back in his favor, Harry decided the best thing to do would be to stop and announced, "I think I'll stop now before I manage to get more than a couple toes in my mouth."

Ginny's lips curved slightly upward as she replied, "Wise choice dear. But who says we make all that effort just for the sake of you blokes? Maybe we like looking pretty and do it for ourselves." For the briefest of moments the impish grin flashed across her face before she added, "Not that we mind the reaction we get from you blokes, mind you."

"Even if we act like boys?" Harry teased.

Ginny reached her had across the gap separating their lounge chairs and glided a finger along Harry's forearm, "I was thinking more of when you act like men."

Harry sat up and turned to face Ginny. Taking her hand in his, he raised it to his lips and leaned forward, kissing his way up her arm to her shoulder before lifting his eyes to hers and announcing with an impish grin of his own, "I think a man would realize that the fishing fleet will be returning soon and he should head down to the wharf before the catch is picked over. Don't forget Ron and Hermione will be arriving this evening." Standing he announced, "Of course I'll have to change first. Want to help?"

The Piccola Barca was the first of Collina Del Capra's small fleet to return and word quickly spread from the waterfront to the piazzas, bringing the village's restaurateurs from their kitchens. As the little boat glided to it's moorings along the old stone wharf, the owner of Neptune's Riposo greeted them with, "Gustavo my old friend! What have you brought me for my ristorante today?"

"As always only the best Tammoro," the old fisherman shouted back while Michel jumped from the boat to fasten the lines around stone bollards that had been holding vessels secure since the height of the Roman Empire, "And today the choice is great! Neptune has been generous with his blessing!" The younger Pescatore started emptying the hold as the elder held sway over the sale of their labors, squabbling with his customers until a firm handshake and a slap on the shoulder sealed each transaction.

Satisfied, the chefs returned to their kitchens to write there dinner menus and the next wave of customers started to arrive. Leaving his father to employ his own special blend of flattery, flirting and firm bartering skills on the village's housewives; Michel loaded an old two wheeled cart with the just completed orders. Before he could take the weight of the barrow and depart Gustavo asked, "Will you be delivering Tammoro's order last?"

"Si Papa," Michel responded with a smile, "Mirabella should be able to take a short break and I thought I could join her."

The old fisherman exchanged a knowing smile with a plump woman who only moments before had seemed his mortal enemy as they debated the quality of the sardines being offered for sale. "Not a long break, the boat still needs cleaning."

"And the nets need more mending than could be done on deck," Michel answered. "I will return promptly."

"No need to be overly prompt," Gustavo announced as his youngest son departed.

Unaware that Michel's decision to stay had already been made, the old fisherman turned his attention back to the plump woman and whispered, "If the sea and famigila can not keep him here, perhaps a chef's daughter can."

The sentimental moment passed as quickly as it had arrived and Gustavo picked up where he had left off before addressing his son, "Signora these sardines where caught only this morning! In a spot used by our ancestors for centuries! There are none fresher or better! To even hint that there are is an insult to not only my forefathers, but to Neptune himself! Every boat will charge the same, but none other will have the quality of mine. The price is one dupondius per libra, this is not negotiable!" Crossing his arms over his chest he smiled and added with a wink, "However for such an attractive and loyal customer as yourself I may be willing to add one or two more."

In the little village nestled between the cliffs and the sea the afternoon passed in the manner of most. Mirabella and Michel stole away what few moments they could before returning to work. She assisting her father and mother in their waterside restaurant; he stringing the nets between poles on the beach and repairing them before moving on to wash the deck of the Piccola Barca. Harry and Ginny, arriving slightly later than intended after taking their time changing, joined the villagers and early season tourist in the piazza and at the waters edge. However instead of relaxing on the sandy beach, or seeking out souvenirs, they joined the activities of Collina Del Capra's full time residents; visiting the produce sellers, bakers and butchers of the piazza, before dropping in on the fishermen who had all returned and transformed the wharf into an open air fish market.

As evening approached the sun hovered low in the western sky, seemingly unsure if it should continue its westward march or loiter slightly longer to decorate the smooth sea with ribbons of orange. On the lower terrace of Villa Lilly, Harry and Dudley worked preparing two rabbits for dinner. Sliding them over the skewer they dropped the metal bar into to place on the spit and with a flick of Harry's hand the meat began its slow rotating roast.

As Dudley washed his hands in the outdoor sink Harry looked towards the upper terrace and announced, "Ron and Hermione are finally here, I was starting to wonder what was keeping them."

Giving way at the sink to Harry, Dudley lifted his gaze upward towards the terrace while asking, "How do you know that? Could you sense their magic? Ginny mentioned that you can sometimes do that."

Harry smiled at his cousin, flicked the excess water form his hands and wiped the rest on his shorts. "Not quite, I heard Luna letting them in."

As if he had been waiting for that very moment to make his entrance, Ron appeared at the terraces edge, placed his hands on the railing and leapt over. Landing on the balls of his feet he rolled once and stood smiling before them. "Sorry we're late, ran into a small spot of bother with the French. Everything started out as planned, I departed Gruinard, met Hermione at the Ministry and we started leapfrogging our way here. First we apparated to Dover, then on to Calais and that's when the fun started. Two wizards showed up and escorted us to the French Ministry where we spent over an hour proving all our papers were in order and explaining the reason for our visit. Hermione says we were just unlucky and got picked for a random check but I think it was just the French being snooty. No offense to Fleur, but her countrymen can be a bit snobbish at times. Next time I think we'll just arrange a portkey."

Harry laughed while giving his friend a clap on the back, "And then you'd be complaining because the Italians diverted you to Rome for a random check."

"You're probably right," Ron responded with a laugh as he accepted Dudley's offered hand. Sneaking a peak at the rabbits rotating on the spit he asked, "So what's for dinner?"

"The rabbit along with pasta in a light wine sauce for the main," Harry started. "And the girls should be about finished with the antipasto. After that I'll throw together a quick seafood salad with artichoke hearts, and we'll finish with a lemon cake for pudding." Buy the time Ginny emerged from the kitchen to set the salad on the table, torches had been lit around the terrace and the only indication that the sun existed was a sliver of fading light along the horizon.

"This looks great," Ron announced prior to forking a large bit into his mouth. Stabbing a second morsel he held his fork in front of his face and asked, "What do they call these little things that look like octopuses?"

"Polipetti," Ginny replied, "And it's octopi not octopuses."

"Octopuses, octopi, whatever, all I know is it tastes good," Ron responded shooting Hermione a glance to see if she would confirm or deny Ginny's statement. When she didn't appeared interested in joining the conversation he popped another in his mouth and asked, "So what's polipetti then, some type of pasta the rest of the world doesn't know about?"

"No," Ginny answered with a playful smirk, "Polipetti is Italian for baby octopus. They're baby octopi. Harry has become friends with Michel Pescatore, the son of one of the local fisherman, and he set them aside from this mornings catch for us."

Ron crinkled his nose and paused mid-chew as the others looked on amused. With a shrug of his shoulders he resumed chewing and announced, "Not bad, but probably just as well I didn't know before trying it." Moving forward he continued to attack his salad with the gusto that had made him famous at the tables of Hogwarts.

Shaking his head slightly, Harry smiled at his friend before announcing, "Actually Michel is soon going to be one of Collina Del Capra's fishermen in his own right. He told me this afternoon that he plans on getting his own boat and asking Mirabella Costa to marry him when she finishes her last year of school." Recalling his own visit to Mr. Weasley's office prior to proposing to Ginny, Harry added with a smirk, "Once he can work up the courage to ask her father's permission that is."

Before any of the others could respond to this bit of news, or question whether it was even necessary to seek her father's blessing in this day and age, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "And speaking of weddings, have the two of you figured out what you're going to do for yours? Is it to be muggle or wizard?"

"Both actually," Hermione answered while sitting down her fork. After wiping her mouth she returned her napkin to her lap and continued, "As you know we were seriously considering doing what Audrey and Percy are planning. Have a wizard wedding at the Burrow; tell my extended family that we had a civil ceremony at the registers office and hold a separate dinner reception for them. But in the end Ron, despite claiming he can't make a romantic gesture and insisting he doesn't want to be involved in the planning, put an end to the discussion." She gave Ron an admiring glance before explaining, "Last weekend, for what seemed the thousandth time, our mothers were debating the pros and cons of each and he said, 'Ever since Mione was a little girl she's dreamed of having her wedding in the same chapel as her parents and that is what we are going to do. We'll have some sort of wizard/muggle hybrid ceremony in the chapel of Northanger Abbey.'"

Harkening back to comments made on a blustery afternoon in Hogsmeade almost three years earlier, Harry smiled and reached across the table to give Ron a playful slap on the shoulder. "Well done mate, coming up with that has got to have earned you huge bonus points. It should be good for getting you out of something else later."

Ron looked at Harry with a lopsided grin and half mumbled, half laughed, "Shut it mate," before chasing down the last of his salad with his remaining half glass of Chianti.

However the announcement had raised a concern for Dudley, which he shared with the group. "How would you be able to have a wizard ceremony with Hermione's extended family there? What I mean is, as I understand things, her mother and father are the only ones who know she's a witch, right?" The others at the table differed to Hermione who nodded yes and Dudley continued. "Wouldn't that risk exposing the magical world to the rest of her family?"

"Yes," Ron answered, reaching for the wine and refilling his glass. "But we'll ask all my family, and any other guest mom might invite, to wear appropriate muggle or muggle-like dress and refrain from using any obvious magic. So we shouldn't have any problems, especially with the younger generations who pretty much wear muggle clothes most of the time anyway." To emphasize his point, Ron waved his arm to indicate everyone sitting around the table on the terrace before continuing, "Of course there will be those …"

"Like dear old Auntie Muriel," Ginny injected.

"Like dear old Auntie Muriel," Ron agreed, "Especially if she has a few drinks."

"And she always seems to have a few drinks," offered Harry, eliciting a snort from Ginny, a stifled giggle from Hermione.

Ron gave the others a look that, while mirthful, also clearly asked, do you mind if I finish now? However his chance was lost as Luna joined the conversation. "But it won't be any trouble to assign somebody to keep an eye on things and be ready to apply a quick and discreet concealment charm, or even do an obliviation if need be." Not pausing to give the others a chance to comment, she added, "And Daddy will be so pleased it's to be muggle dress. He has an old muggle suit that he never gets to wear."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dudley exchanged surreptitious glances, all wondering just what a muggle suit owned by Xenophilius Lovegood might look like. Ron however, finding the conversation was no longer his to direct, was giving the rabbits on the spit a longing glance. Turning to Harry he asked, "Are we going to eat those or just watch them rotate over the fire for the rest of the evening?"

With a chuckle Harry nodded towards the spit and waved his right hand, causing the fully cooked rabbits to gracefully lift into the air and float to the table.

"You know," Dudley observed, making no attempt to conceal his mirth at the thought, "Dad would have an absolute melt down if he saw that."

"Don't think there weren't times I was tempted," responded Harry, a grin spreading across his face, "Even before I found out I was a wizard. Of course at the time I wasn't thinking so much of landing eggs gently on a platter. My target of choice would have been his lap."

Laughter flowed around the table and by the time pudding was completed the sun had given up all resistance to the encroaching night. Replaced as the dominate object in the heavens by a perfectly bisected half moon.

When at last the dishes were done, the barbeque and kitchen were cleaned and the others had turned in, Harry stood in the terrace door of his bedroom looking at the moon. Ginny entered the room, walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his neck. Placing his hands over hers, he lifted them to his lips. "You're the one with the N.E.W.T. in astronomy. I can never remember is that waxing or waning?"

"If you can see the right side it's waxing," Ginny replied. Do you want to lie down on the lounge chairs and watch the stars for awhile?"

"Better yet," Harry answered, turning to wrap his arms around Ginny, "Let's float the mattress outside and sleep under the stars tonight."

A soft whoosh announced the breaking of a silencing charm and Ron's voice rang out from the neighboring bedroom, "Before you do remember that just because we've cast a concealment charm doesn't mean we can't still hear you."

The beginning of Hermione's reaction, "Ron, for heaven's sa…" was the last thing Harry and Ginny heard before Ron recast the charm and the only noise on the terrace was the natural sounds of the night.

Rising with the sun the following morning, Harry and Ginny floated their mattress back to the bed, donned shorts and trainers and apparated to the end of the Collina Del Capra's horse shoe shaped beach. Running back up the hill from the village, they were surprised to see Ron running down the hill towards them. Passing his sister and best mate he playfully scolded, "Couple of slackers, only running up the hill."

"All the way to the top and along the ridge," was Harry's smiled reply.

Sunday evening brought the departure of all six friends from Villa Lilly. Harry and Ginny would return every weekend for the balance of the summer, occasionally playing host to others, but Monday thru Friday the offices of Potter Holdings demanded his attention. Additionally they both would spend two to three hours a day at the training grounds of their respective quidditch clubs. However, they did plan on spending one week alone on the Amalfi coast at the end of July, before training camp and the quidditch season would once again consume nine months of their lives.

Faster then it seemed possible training camp was complete, the season was underway, and the first Sunday in September found Harry standing in front of his bedroom mirror fiddling with the necktie of his tuxedo. Taking in the reflection of Ginny dressing behind him, he smiled, "Do you think it's wise to be more beautiful than the bride?"

Ginny returned his smile and walked towards him, "Nice of you to say, but there's no danger of that while I'm wearing this hideous thing Hermione picked out for me. I understand that she wanted autumn colors, but I wish I'd been given the goldenrod one her cousin Fiona will be wearing, instead of this burnt orange monstrosity." Reaching Harry she turned while pulling her hair over her shoulder. "Will you help me with my zip?"

Harry took a moment to admire Ginny's nearly bare back and the fine silk of her exposed bra strap, which matched the color of the dress perfectly. Personally he didn't find the dress the least bit objectionable. It was floor length, strapless, made of a finally woven satin charmeuse and featured a slit cut to just above her left knee, offering a tantalizing flash of leg with each step. An opinion he shared with her as he closed the zipper. Fastening the hook and eye at the top he finished with, "And I think it matches your hair perfectly. I'm sure that's why Hermione choose it for you and the yellow one for her Fiona, and I couldn't help but notice you bought matching undergarments to go with it."

"Of course I bought matching bra and panties," Ginny replied, turning to face Harry. I'm sure you wouldn't mind catching a flash of a different color now and again, but it's something I'd rather avoid. Anyway your opinion doesn't carry full weight. I could wear nothing and you'd find it acceptable."

Harry snorted and offered the less than witty riposte of, "Well, duh."

Ginny snorted herself, "Let me rephrase that. I could wear a burlap bag and you'd find it acceptable."

Harry pretended to ponder this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and rejoining, "It would show a great deal of leg. I suppose you may be right."

Drawing herself to her full height, Ginny tried to give Harry a condescending look. An attempt rendered totally unsuccessful by the bemused smile she couldn't prevent from spreading across her lips. Changing tactics she gave his shoulder a playful shove and announced, "We need to be off."

"Yes dear," a grinning Harry answered, before giving her a quick kiss and offering her his arm.

Ginny gave herself one last look over in the mirror. After making an adjust to the diamond and ruby necklace she had worn to her own wedding, she extended her left leg so it was visible through the slit and admitted, "It really isn't that bad and you're right, it does match my hair almost perfectly and with your tie and cummerbund being the same color we'll make a very dashing couple." Slipping her arm through Harry's she invited, "Lead the way Mr. Potter."

Arriving on the grounds of Northanger Abbey Harry and Ginny took a moment to gather their bearings. The abbey, which had become a private residence over five hundred years earlier, was located on nearly four hundred acres of land and wasn't visible to them. However, the crown of the chapel's belfry could just be seen above the trees concealing the spot chosen as the apparition point. They lingered on the spot for a few moments, awaiting the arrival of Neville and as soon as he appeared the three friends set off using the old stone tower as their compass.

Following Ron's instructions they walked a short distance until they found a gravel path through the woods. Turning right they followed the walkway and soon emerged from the trees onto the crushed rock riding trail, large enough to accompany either a horse and carriage or two riders riding sided by side. The trail circled the estate's large, immaculately manicured park, the center of which was dominated by a pound highlighted by a fountain and several swans. Shade trees, each featuring a bench, were scattered randomly across the lawn and four well tended flowerbeds, each centered by a meticulously manicured topiary, added a stunning splash of color. Directly across the lawn form Harry, Ginny and Neville a walkway sized, stone arch bridge crossed a small stream and a stone path, terraced by stone stairs, led up a hill to the grand house itself. None of the trio knew much about architecture and style but even to their untrained eyes it was evident the abbey had been expanded over the years. The original Medieval Ecclesiastical house now boasted two Gothic Palladian style wings. At some point an attempt had been made to tie the contrasting styles together by the use of crenellation, creating the impression of a fortified castle. Their inspection of the grounds complete, they continued on their way, parting company at the small bridge.

Once they had seen Ginny off Harry and Neville continued on towards the chapel, which could be reached from the park via a second stone arch bridge, this one the same width as the road. The pair had just reached the steps leading to the chapel when the doors opened and George emerged to greet them with, "Hey mates, lovely day isn't it. I'm just off to the apparition point to make sure that none of the guests get lost on their way here. Charlie and Percy are just inside with two of Hermione's cousins, Basil and Graham. They'll be able to direct you to whichever room Ron has hidden himself in."

"Thanks George," Harry responded. "I take it Bill has drawn Aunt Muriel escort duty then."

George smiled and almost laughed before answering, "That he has. He and Charlie had a bit of a row about it this morning but Mom put an end to it by announcing, 'Bill you are the oldest and you work with goblins, you're best suited to deal with her.' Then, just as Charlie was starting to get that smug look of his, she continued with, 'And Charlie you don't have two young daughters to look after. After Bill, Fleur and the girls escort her to the chapel you'll be in charge of keeping an eye on her at the wedding and reception.'"

Harry chuckled at the announcement. Truth be told, despite enjoying the occasional laugh at her expense, he had never really found Muriel to be that bad. Still, he could understand how those who had grown up around her could find her a bit on the grating side. Exchanging, "See you laters," with George, he and Neville bounded up the stairs and into the chapel where they were greeted by Charlie and Percy who introduced them to Basil and Graham. Just like he and Neville the ushers wore black tuxedoes highlighted by ties and cummerbunds in different autumn colors. In addition, unlike the best man and groomsman, they each had a matching rose tucked neatly into their lapels. This difference was quickly resolved by Percy who presented Harry a bloom of burnt orange and Neville one of goldenrod.

As with many old estates, the owners of Northanger Abbey raised funds to maintain the house and grounds by opening them to tours. Additionally they rented the park, chapel and various other rooms for special functions. Today, as was often the case on the weekend, the chapel was hosting multiple weddings and Harry looked on, while fastening the boutonniere to the lapel of his jacket, as four smartly uniformed workers busied themselves removing the trappings from the previous service and replacing them with the flowers and decorations for Ron's and Hermione's. Having been at the chapel the previous evening for rehearsal, he now took in the interior in the light of day for the first time. It was of the typical rectangular design with wooden floors and a single aisle bisecting two rows of benches, which he guessed would accommodate one hundred to one hundred and fifty guests, perhaps slightly more. Three large chandlers hung form the exposed rafters of the ceiling and six narrow stained-glass windows, each depicting one of the twelve apostles, highlighted each of the side walls. At the head of the aisle two stairs rose to a dais fronted by a railing supported by a series of banisters. The back of the dais contained benches for a choir, on either side of a piano, and fronted a tapestry depicting the Madonna and Child. The front left of the platform, as he faced it, was dominated by a massive raised pulpit made of the same rich oak as the benches, floors and rafters; and on the front right three large, antique high backed chairs failed miserably in their attempt to offset the pulpit.

Suddenly a door below the pulpit, which matched the paneling so well that Harry hadn't noticed it previously, burst open and Ron exclaimed, "Harry! Thank Merlin you're here!" In the same breath he rambled on, "Is Neville with you? Can you help me with this damn tie? My fingers don't seem to be working right. I hope they get everything changed out in time, the guests will start arriving soon."

Harry walked to his best mate and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down Ron, Neville is here and everything will be changed out and ship shape with time to spare."

As Harry's calm fingers made quick work of the white tie that matched Ron's cummerbund and the rose in his lapel, Neville joined the pair declaring, "I think a walk may be in order. Is there an outside door to that room you were in?" A nod yes was all it took for the groom's party to disappear into the antechamber below the pulpit.

While Harry and Neville were arriving at the chapel, Ginny made her way to the front of the Abbey. Crossing the drive and parking lot she approached the old stables, which years ago had been transformed into a banquet hall complete with facilities to facilitate any last minute touch ups needed by the bridal party. Two carriages, each boasting a hitch of two handsome black horses, were already parked in front of the building, the coachmen and footmen huddled between them engaging in a whispered conversation. As Ginny passed all four turned their heads to watch her approach the door, a reaction which didn't go unnoticed and though she resisted the urge to react to the unexpected attention, Ginny couldn't help giving her hair a flip and smiling to herself as she entered the hall.

Even if Hermione hadn't told Ginny which room they would be using at last night's rehearsal, the bride's and groom's fathers standing at the door chatting amicably would have made finding it a snap. Reaching her father, Ginny gave Arthur a hug and a kiss on the check before turning to say hello to Stephen Granger who was already opening the door for her. The moment the door was open a crack Hermione could be heard proclaiming, "My hair is fine Mother, would you please just leave it be."

Smiling broadly, more to cover the fact that she was laughing at her friend then trying to be friendly, Ginny entered the room and announced, "Right it's time for all parents to leave the room and allow the bride and her ladies to complete our final touches." Giving Molly a kiss and hug Ginny gentle took her by the elbow and directed her towards the door, "The carriages are waiting out front and we'll be with you shortly."

Fiona immediately followed Ginny's lead, quickly but politely ushering Penny Granger from the room. Once the door was closed Hermione walked straight away to the mirror and started fussing with her hair, muttering, "Thanks goodness she's gone, she was making me a nervous wreck."

Ginny approached Hermione and gently took her friends into her own, "Stop fussing, you were right, your hair is fine. Are you sure it was your mom that was making you nervous?"

"No, it's me," Hermione admitted. Spinning away from Ginny she exclaimed, "Why didn't we just elope instead of having this big ceremony!"

"Because your family and friends love you and want to share in your joy," Fiona answered, walking to Hermione and taking hold of her hands.

"That's right," Ginny agreed adding her hands to Hermione's and Fiona's. The three ladies standing in a circle, holding hands in the center, reminded Ginny of the old Gryffindor quidditch prematch routine. Thinking it might be just the thing to quiet Hermione's nerves, she shot a quick glance at Fiona and decided, "Sod it; Harry would do it and so can I." Looking Hermione in the eyes she whispered, "Who are we?" At first Hermione, who had never been privy to this ritual, didn't understand what Ginny was up to and responded with a quizzical expression. Undaunted, Ginny gave her friend a half smile and wink before once more whispering, "The bravest and boldest with loyalty true. Who are we?"

The light of understanding dawned on Hermione and she whispered back, "Gryffindor."

"Who are we?" Ginny repeated, slightly louder.

"Gryffindor," came Hermione's response as a smile started to spread across her face.

"Who are we?" Ginny asked, louder still.

"Gryffindor," answered both Hermione and Fiona. The later not knowing what it meant but figuring it must be some ritual the friends had developed in school and caught up in the moment.

"Who are we?" Ginny almost shouted.

"Gryffindor!" Hermione and Fiona shouted in reply.

Following Ginny's lead they broke the circle with a hearty, "Go, go, Gryffindor!" and bolted from the room. Only to return a moment later, giggling like young school girls, to retrieve their forgotten bouquets.

In the antechamber below the chapel's pulpit Harry and Ron were laughing as Neville regaled them with a tale of his summer spent studying magical plants in Tibet. He had just finished a tale concerning his struggles with a particularly aggressive vine when the small, tufty haired wizard, who Harry was starting to believe must be the only person in all of England qualified to officiate wizard weddings, stuck his head into the room and announced,. "The carriages are arriving. It's time to take your places."

Standing, Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's time mate. Are you ready?"

"To bad if I'm not," Ron replied while standing. "I wanted this and now it's going to happen even if I feel like I'm about to decorate my shoes with sick."

"That's our brave Ron," Neville teased holding the door as Ron and Harry exited the room. What he did next almost caused Harry to laugh aloud while bringing a smile to Ron's face and a small degree of calmness to his demeanor. Following Ron and Harry from the room, Neville started to sing, so quietly that only they could hear him, "Weasley is our king…"

Outside the footmen had already assisted the carriage's occupants safely from their landaus and the group of seven was organizing themselves to enter the Chapel. Once everyone was ready, Basil escorted Molly and Arthur to their seats, followed by Percy escorting Penny. The two ushers then met at the front of the isle, took hold of either end of a white rope threaded through the center of a rolled white carpet and walked back up the isle, leaving a spotless walkway in their wake for the bride and her ladies. Ginny was next to enter the chapel, exchanging a wink with Harry as she took her place. She was followed by Fiona who gave Neville a very friendly smile, prompting Harry to glance over his shoulder at his friend who responded with a, "What can I say," shrug of his shoulders.

With the maid of honor and bridesmaid in place, the pianist played the flourish to the bridal chorus and the choir rose to sing the opera. As Hermione started her walk down the isle, escorted by her father, all the guests stood. However, Ron steadfastly kept his gaze fixed on the tapestry at the back of dais.

Leaning forward slightly Harry whispered, "Have you seen Hermione's dress yet?"

Ron shook his head, than mumbled so softly that Harry almost didn't hear him, "I know it's just like Ginny's and Fiona's, only white."

"You should look. She's really quite stunning and trust me you don't want to miss watching her walk down the isle."

"I can't. If I move I'll either throw up or faint."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

Harry finished the exchange with, "Well you're going to have to move soon because she and Stephen are almost here."

With sloth-like slowness Ron turned until finally, just as his bride and her father reached him, he was facing the aisle. The moment his eyes fell on Hermione any trace of nerves were lifted from him. Harry was wrong, she wasn't stunning. She was astounding! Her choice of dress may have put off some purists; however Ron thought she had never looked more beautiful. Hermione's short cropped hair was adorned by a very simple tiara which consisted of three strands of silvery thread supporting a scattering of small pearls. The theme was repeated with her earrings which were simple gold posts topped by a single pearl and her bouquet consisted of roses matching the colors worn by the rest of the wedding party.

Accepting Hermione's hand from Stephen, Ron gulped and said the only thing he could think of, "Hey."

"Hey," Hermione answered with a shy smile, which caused Ron to think she was even more beautiful.

"Good luck," Stephen whispered, placing his hands over the young couples. After giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek he added, "It's simple, if anyone asks you a question just say 'I do.'"

The unexpected instructions had the desired effect and Ron and Hermione shared a silent laugh before climbing the two steps to join the tufty haired wizard on the dais. He gave them each a reassuring smile before addressing the guests, "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls," and the ceremony began. In a nod to the muggle side of the proceedings, the choir sang two numbers, both, like Hermione's choice of gown, more modern than traditional in nature, I Will BeThere, and, The Wedding Song.

Shortly after the tufty haired wizard started talking, the emotional rollercoaster Ron had been riding all day took another downward plunge and his mind returned to a haze. The only thing clear to him was Hermione's presence by his side. Realizing that she had turned to face him, he turned to face her. Without really understanding what he was doing it he managed to slide the ring over her finger and answered, "I do," when asked a question. He lifted his hand in response to Hermione's gentle prompting and stared at the gold band she placed on his finger as a seemingly far off, high pitched voice asked her a question.

Suddenly, with a complete clarity of mind, Ron heard Hermione say, "I do," and the sound of her voice was like a thousand angels singing.

Ron lifted his eyes to met Hermione's, met her smile with his own and leaned in to kiss her even before the tufty haired wizard could finish saying, "Then I take great pleasure in pronouncing you bound for life." When the newlywed's lips parted the wizard announced, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce Mrs. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley."

Hermione's decision to keep her own name caught many in the room unawares, but before the whispers of surprise could begin the pianist started playing, The Wedding March, and Hermione and Ron stared down the isle towards the doors to the applause of their friends and family.

Ginny moved to pluck a large grouping of white roses from the front of the dais and handed them to Harry as they met to depart the chapel. Making a show of pulling back the sleeves of his coat, as if proving he had nothing hidden up them, he accepted the roses, tossed them into the air and circled his right hand over his head. The blooms immediately turned into doves which circled the room once before forming two lines which flew past Ron and Hermione before bursting through the doors as a herald of their happy union.

As Ginny took his arm and they started down the aisle, Harry chanced a peek at his father-in-law who was grinning but also shaking his head and giving him a slight finger waggle. As if saying, "Once again displaying a certain disregard for the rules."

Harry used his free hand to point at Ginny and silently mouthed, "It was her idea," prompting a full on smile from Arthur and an elbow in the ribs from his wife.

Once Harry and Ginny were out of the chapel Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck exclaiming, "That was perfect! I wish I'd thought of it." Releasing him she stepped back, fixed him with a stern gaze and admonished, "But you shouldn't have done it in front of my family."

"Let the man be Mione, it was bloody brilliant," Ron interrupted, giving his best mate an approving slap on the shoulder. "Besides they'll all think it was some sort of muggle stage trick or something."

Before any further discussion concerning transfiguration spells could take place, Neville cleared his throat announcing that he and Fiona had arrived and there was now a muggle in their midst. The six were joined in short order by Arthur and Molly and finally Stephen and Penny who wasted no time lining them up to receive the guests who would soon be filing from the chapel.

Harry plastered on a smile, and extended his right hand as the first of the Weasleys, Prewetts, Grangers, other extended family, and assorted friends, made their way along the receiving line before making their way to the renovated old stable. After many minutes of, "Good to see you agains, and it's a pleasure to meet yous," a young wizard approached him with his hand outstretched.

"Hi ya Harry"

Harry accepted the young man's hand and studied his face, trying desperately to retrieve the identity of this person who seemed to know who he was. "Hello…" Suddenly Harry realized who he was talking to, Albert Albert. Genuinely pleased to see the young Hufflepuff from Godric's Hollow, a true smile spread across his face, "Al, it's good to see you again. You've grown so much I almost didn't recognize you. How's Haydon doing and why aren't you in school? You should be starting your third year, right?"

"Fourth year," Albert corrected. "Haydon's doing fine but is pretty upset he doesn't get to see you. He left for Hog… err… school yesterday, like usual, but I got special permission to wait until tonight since classes don't start until tomorrow and my dad works with Mr. Weasley. That was a pretty neat trick with the flowers."

"It wasn't real magic though," a young boy standing in line behind Albert interjected.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Because you didn't use a wand or say any magic words," the boy answered matter-of-factly. I was at a birthday party that had a magician once and you need to use a wand and say magic words."

Harry shared a knowing glance with Albert as he tousled the young boy's hair and answered, "You got me. It wasn't real magic, just a clever party trick."

Pleased that he had gotten the better of a grown-up the boy continued on his way as Harry and Albert continued to discuss Hogwarts in round about terms, lest the wrong person should overhear them. When the last of the guests had made their way from the chapel the wedding party was transported by carriage to the pound for pictures. This was followed by another carriage ride to the banquet hall and a delightful dinner.

When the meal had been served Harry picked up his glass and made his way from the head table to the DJ, who called for everyone's attention before handing over the microphone. Harry accepted the mic and looked over the room of people looking back at him. "Good evening, my name is Harry and they tell me I'm expected to say a few words about the Bride and Groom. Please bear with my while I try and think of some." He paused briefly, as if collecting his thoughts, before continuing, "Hermione and Ronald, Ronald and Hermione. What can I say about Mione and Ronny Buns?" This prompted a guffaw from Ginny, all of Ron's brothers and a good number of his cousins. Harry smiled at Ron and continued, "Sorry about letting that slip mate, but I do seem to recall somebody referring to me as a 'skinny little git' at my own wedding and turn about is fair play."

A disgruntled but grinning Ron lifted his glass in acknowledgement and Harry shifted into a reminiscent mood, "I'm not sure how many of you know how the three of us first met; it was on the train to school, ten years ago yesterday. I think it's fair to say, that as we shared a compartment that day, Ron and I became best mates almost instantly. Hermione on the other hand; well let's just say she and Ron's first meeting seemed to leave them both less then impressed. However over the course of the next few weeks I think they each started to realize there was something to admire in the other. I certainly know that I did and by the time of our first Christmas holiday I believe we all knew that we had developed friendships that would last for ever. During the course of the next few years, through many adventures, our friendships became even stronger. To be sure there were moments of disagreement, it may even be fair to say hurt, but in the end friendship and love always won out. Now I'm not really sure when exactly it happened, but at some point the love Ron and Hermione felt for each other became something more than the love they felt for me, indeed it was something more than the love I felt for them. The maddening thing was, no matter how obvious it seemed to those of us nearest to them, they didn't seem to be able to acknowledge it to each other. Then one night, just over four years ago, at what was really a most inopportune time, they didn't seem able to keep their hands off of each other." Harry paused to exchanged smiles with Ron and Hermione before continuing, "I know I was meant to be telling you the story of Hermione and Ron, but try as I might I couldn't come up with a way to do it without it being the story of the three of us. So ladies and gentlemen please join me in wishing good luck, long life and much happiness to the two people, apart from my lovely wife Ginny, who I love more than any others on the face earth." Harry held his glass aloft, "Ron and Hermione."

"Ron and Hermione," the others in the room echoed as Harry walked back to the head table where Hermione and Ron stood waiting for him. The three best friends shared a long, tear filled hug, before he took his seat next to Ginny who couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him deeply.

Shortly before eight o'clock the DJ announced that the Bride and Groom had changed and would be departing. The guests trooped from the hall to see them off and after surviving a gauntlet of flying rice, Ron and Hermione boarded the waiting carriage which would take them on a ceremonial departure tour of the grounds.

"Where are you off to?" Harry called after them as the horses started pulling the cart forward.

"A week of camping in the Forest of Dean," Ron called back. "It might not be traditional but it does have a certain special meaning to us."

A short time later a loud pop disturbed the quite of a remote wooded hilltop. After removing her wand, Hermione tossed the small bag she was carrying to Ron, "Why don't you get started on the tent."

Sinking his arm shoulder deep into the bag, Ron pulled out the tent and glanced at Hermione who was busy casting concealment charms around their campsite. "Why are you bothering with those?'

"Because," Hermione answered as she continued to work, "You managed to tell Harry and Ginny, not to mention all your brothers where they could find us."

"Fair point," Ron replied, forgetting about the tent and adding some concealments of his own.


	67. Sunny with Grey Skies Building

A/N: In addition to J.K. Rowling, in this chapter I must also acknowledge Colin Dexter and his character Sergeant Lewis, the loyal sidekick to the great Detective Morse. The good Sergeant was promoted to detective by the producers of the television series "Lewis", and given his own sidekick, Sergeant Hathaway. The pair will make a brief cameo further down the page.

* * *

**Sunny with Grey Skies Building**

Harry Potter looked out at the expectant faces staring back at him and quickly reviewed how he had come to find himself in his current uncomfortable predicament; about to sing at the wedding of Percy Weasley and Audrey Marriner.

It began innocently enough the Saturday before the previous Christmas Eve. Charlie and Raluca returned to the Burrow with the newest member of the Weasley clan, their two month old son Ignatius, a dark eyed chunk of a boy with jet black hair. With Victorie and Dominique also visiting, their excessively happy, exceedingly proud grandparents volunteered their services as babysitters. Relieved of their parental duties for an evening, Bill and Fleur, along with Charlie and Raluca, were joined by the rest of Arthur's and Molly's children and their significant others for a night on the town. After a simple but delicious dinner at the pub in Ottery St. Catchpole the group of twelve stayed on and found themselves partaking in the evening's entertainment, karaoke. The activity was new to all but Percy and Audrey, who enjoyed it on a regular basis at their favorite club in London. After his performance at Fred's and Angelina's wedding, no one was surprised when Percy stepped to the microphone to perform a number which was very well received by all the pub's patrons. Nor were they surprised when Audrey joined him later to sing a duet. As the evening progressed everyone took a turn at the mic, everyone that is except Harry. He steadfastly resisted the constant prodding of the others by unwaveringly contending that he didn't know any muggle songs; a contention which was false and successfully countered by Ginny when she found something on the playlist that she knew he knew. A song called, When You Say Nothing At All, which was on the soundtrack of one of their favorite movies, Notting Hill. She hummed a few bars and Harry admitted he knew it, took a large gulp from his pint and queued up to perform the number. As with everyone else, laughter and well dones greeted Harry when he returned to the table. However Audrey seemed to be overly impressed by his performance and insisted that she wanted him to sing it at her wedding. Thinking it was just a mix of alcohol and the good natured feelings of the moment he agreed, certain that the whole thing would be forgotten in a matter of days, if not sooner.

Unfortunately for Harry the whole thing had not been forgotten and the band was starting to play. Searching out Ginny, he locked his eyes on hers, drew a deep breath, and from the very depth of his soul started singing to her and her alone, "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart..." When the number was finished he returned his seat and a beaming Ginny took his hand in hers while leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about that," Harry thought to himself, "She really does say it best when she says nothing at all."

An hour later, with the reception in full swing, Victoire and Teddy ran up to Harry's table. His oldest niece asking, "Uncle Harry will sing us a song?"

Looking across the marquee Harry wasn't surprised to spot Bill and Charlie grinning while trying to act like they weren't watching. "Vic, I can do better than that," he answered while lifting the almost three year old onto his lap. "I can teach you an old muggle children's song that you'll be able to sing to your daddy every day. Do you want to learn it?" Victoire enthusiastically nodded yes and Harry continued, "Right then, as I recall it goes a little something like this. 'This is the song that never ends'…"

The passing of two and a half weeks brought the middle of May and found Bill Weasley singing the tune under his breath at work. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he stared at the goblins staring back at him, smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "A song my daughter learned from my brother-in-law. Damned thing is freakishly catchy." Squaring his shoulders he continued in a much more professional manner, "Do we have any new information on that tomb we've been trying to access in Tibet?"

That evening a light breeze brushing the tree tops of a park in west London found Dudley slouched on a bench, his right arm wrapped around Luna's shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. Gentle drifting downward the zephyr playfully blew Luna's hair across their faces before continuing on to the nearby play park and giving the swings a gentle push.

"You can just go ahead and ask me you know," Luna announced in a friendly whisper while nonchalantly brushing her hair back into place.

Dudley's index finger, which had been tracing lazy circles around the joint of Luna's shoulder and upper arm, involuntarily increased both the speed and pressure of its wanderings. "Ask you what?" He responded. Wondering if, or perhaps how was the better option, she had managed to ascertain his intentions.

Worming herself tighter against his side, Luna smiled and spoke as if it was a matter of commonly held knowledge, "If I'd marry you of course."

With the truth of his suspicions now confirmed, Dudley sat up straight and turned to look at her. "How do you know?"

Luna giggled. Or at least Dudley thought she did. It was sometimes difficult for him to be certain with her normal speaking voice having such a sing-song quality. "Many things actually; first, we've been dating for over three years. Second, you're done with university at the end of the month and have secured a good job, a point in the lives of many muggles when, as I understand it, they start making plans for the future. Third, I leave for the Cook Islands expedition Saturday, so it would have to be now or wait almost four more months. And finally the most compelling piece of evidence, the lump in your right trouser pocket which looks suspiciously like a ring box."

Dudley slipped his right hand over the pocket, as if verifying that the box he had placed their earlier in the evening was indeed creating the suspicious lump, and smiled at Luna. "Very Ravenclaw of you. I guess a Slytherin shouldn't be surprised by your ability to see through his attempts at being sly."

Luna watched Dudley's face droop as he called himself a Slytherin and immediately moved to lift his spirits. "I suspect you call yourself a Slytherin because of the way you treated Harry and others in the past." He nodded in agreement and she continued. "You shouldn't chastise yourself like that. You are extremely loyal and brave, show a predisposition for leadership and much like your cousin you don't seem to mind bending the rules if it suits your needs. I'd say you're more like a Gryffindor."

Dudley smiled at Luna. She had a way of seeing through the haze, "And let's be honest," he thought to himself, "The bullshit," to the very heart of the matter. It was one of the traits that had moved his feelings for her from attraction to affection and finally love. "Thanks," he whispered taking her hands into his. "I love you, you know."

"And I love you," Luna smiled back while stretching up to kiss his cheek. After a few moments silence she added, "Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Dudley replied before chuckling out loud at the fact that he had indeed momentarily forgotten the subject which started this conversation. Releasing her hands he retrieved the simple gold and diamond ring from his pocket. "Miss Lovegood, will you marry me?"

This time Luna clearly giggled, "You're being rather nonchalant with your proposal Mr. Dursley." Dudley held his breath, releasing it and allowing fresh air to fill his lungs only after she announced, "My answer is yes." He slipped ring over her finger and gold and red flames flashed around it's diameter as it sized itself to fit perfectly.

Arching an eyebrow, Luna looked at Dudley questioningly. He simply shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "Harry may have helped me a bit."

Holding her hand at arms length to admire the ring Luna barely mumbled, "And not a peep from him about it. He's become quite good at keeping secretes."

Harry had indeed become a master at keeping secrets, some of which weighed heavily on his mind. However three weeks after Dudley's proposal to Luna, and the joyous celebrations shared with the newly engaged couple, (with the exception of Vernon Dursley who's own reaction had been rather more a grudgingly joyless acceptance), it was not personal confidences that occupied his thoughts and dragged down his continence. Alone in his office at Potter Holdings, he stood gazing eastward over the rooftops of Fullham and Chelsea, a pile of folders standing untouched on his desk. In the distance some of London's more prominent buildings were just discernable against the back drop of a grey sky which threatened rain. Turning back towards the room, Harry removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as thought after troubling thought rolled across his conciseness. Not the least of these was the New Knights of Walpurgis and the job Draco Malfoy was doing as Dumbledore's Army's inside man. The two of them met at least weekly to discuss any new information Draco may have been able to obtain and Harry always passed this intelligence on to Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately the N.K.W. had become increasingly compartmentalized and Draco was not always able to learn of their new plans. Just two nights previous a bus maintenance facility had suffered an attack which the muggle authorities described as a fire caused by faulty wiring. However wizarding authorities detected unmistakable traces of magic at the scene and had launched the usual raids, on the usual suspects, looking for clues. Arthur Weasley had even gone so far as to haul in Draco, along with several others, to question them personally and one arrest had been made.

Harry had to admit he could certainly understand why some members of the D.A. were increasingly open in expressing their distrust of Draco. However, he remained convinced that Malfoy was doing the best he could. Still the thought of any nefarious schemes going unchallenged ate at Harry like a cancer slowly consuming his soul and he couldn't help wondering if Dumbledore had endured these feelings in his dealings with Snape.

Returning to his desk Harry slouched into his chair as his mind shifted to the next troubling thought, the fact that he had made absolutely no headway tracing the lost branch of the Peverell family tree. Thus he had made no headway figuring out who the, "Family known but known not," referred to in the prophecy Sabbe made while he and Ginny were in Bern was. Not that he and Ginny, along with Hermione and Ron hadn't spent many hours trying to solve the mystery. They had started by using the Peverell/Potter family history that Dumbledore left for him in Potter Cottage, to draw out a visual representation of his family history. The base of the trunk started two generations before the three brothers of deathly hallows fame and their forgotten sister Boudicca. Hermione was of the opinion that the manuscript had been started six generations after their death. She based this assumption on her observation that the handwriting was the same until the start of the seventh generation. Whether any of it had been previously committed to paper and then transcribed to a new volume or it was the first recording of an oral family history none of them knew. Not that it mattered to Harry's investigation. All he cared about was the family tree showed one branch ending with Antioch, the first holder of the elder wand. Another branch, the line of Cadmus, ended with marriage of a lone daughter to Alvaro Gaunt. The branch did not continue from that point forward to Marvolo Gaunt or his children Morfin and Merope. Harry didn't know if this was because of a family falling out or some other reason, but he did know that Merope was Tom Riddle's mother and that, that branch ended with Voldemort. The line of Antioch continued through to Harry, becoming Potter two hundred and seventy eight years before his birth when Miles Peverell and his wife Jane failed to produce a male heir and their only child, a daughter named Abigail, married Charles Potter.

A small smile decorated Harry's face as, not for the first time, he wondered if Miles had passed the invisibility cloak on to Jane, or if he had waited to present it to his grandson, Cecil.

With the moment of sentimentality behind him, Harry's mood once again became dour as he recalled Hermione's next effort to help him. Despite his certainty that the, "Family known but known not," was descended from the line of Boudicca, he agreed that it would do no harm to trace the Potter family back from Charles as far as possible. The result of this research was a family tree that looked very much like a trunk with few branches. The Potters, it seemed, produced very few offspring and on the few occasions when there had been more than one child the divergent line quickly dissolved into a veritable who's who of the wizarding world. Among the names listed were Black, Prewett, Malfoy, Crouch, Bones, LeStrange and Lockhart. There was even a Weasley or two. While this succeeded in creating the impression that Harry must be something akin to a fourth cousin, twelve times removed, with every witch and wizard in Great Britain it did nothing to solve the mystery. Thus the decision was taken that pursuing this course any further would only result in compiling a genealogy of the whole wizarding world. With the process of constructing the Potter family tree behind them, Harry returned to his pursuit of trying to find out more about the missing Peverell sister and her descendents, now doubly sure that she was the key to the puzzle. Based on Sibyll Trelawney's original prophecy and other facts he'd learned over the years, he even held a belief who this line of research would lead to. A belief, that minus any proof, he had not yet shared with the others, although he was fairly certain that Hermione must have guessed the same thing.

The restlessness of his mind was now spreading to his body and Harry spun his chair in half a circle before placing his hand on the armrests to push himself up. Walking to the shelves lining the front wall of his office, he picked up the picture he and Ginny had taken just before their wedding. Glancing at the image he smiled for a moment before moving to the window and leaning his head against the cool glass while pondering, for what seemed the millionth time, the words Dumbledore wrote in the letter found with the family history at Potter Cottage. "There is another line that magical history has all but forgotten, a sister, Boudicca. If you know your muggle history you no doubt recognize the name. As of yet I have not succeeded in tracing this branch of the Peverell family tree and thus have not been able to confirm it is the same person. However, the dates correspond and it would explain a great many things." It was true, the life time of the three brothers and their lost sister matched the general time frame of the warrior queen who, for a time, successfully harried the Roman rulers of Briton. What wasn't as clear was where exactly she had come from. The historical documents which offered the most detail, Tactus' Agricola and Cassius Dio's Roman History, were authored by Roman historians and almost certainly told the story with a slant favoring their own peoples. What both the journals did agree on was that Boudicca was the wife of Prasutagus, king of the Iceni, a British tribe which was granted a small degree of self rule by Rome. When Prasutagus died he hoped to appease the Roman Emperor by willing half his kingdom to the Empire and half to Boudicca and their two daughters, Camorra and Tasco. Unfortunately his plan was not accepted by Rome who moved to take control of the entire kingdom. As the source put it, "The king's own relatives were treated as slaves." Boudicca responded by rallying several other clans to her side and leading many successful raids on Roman cities including the largest, Londinium. When at last her revolt was quelled the annals report that she and her daughters committed suicide rather than allowing themselves to be captured and sent to Rome where the surely faced public execution. However there were whisperings that at least one of the daughters had managed to slip away and find sanctuary among another of Briton's clans. If the rumors proved true, and Harry could find proof of it, he would have the starting point he needed to build the family line forward. Unfortunately, just as with Dumbledore before him, he could find no proof and his attempts to complete this branch of the family tree was at a complete standstill.

Harry was spared from any more of his minds ramblings when Ginny entered his office. Taking one look at the untouched work on his desk and his slouched bearing, she correctly guessed at the subject that was troubling him. Walking to his side she placed her hand on his and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Whispering, "You won't find the answer here today," she took the picture from his hand and returned it to its place on the shelf.

Ginny's touch cleared the fog from Harry's mind and he smiled, wondering how she always seemed able to sense his needs and deal with them in such a simple manner. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her deeply. "I love you. You are so good to me... so good for me. How can I ever say thank you enough?"

"I love you, and you more than say thank you everyday," Ginny smiled back. In a flash her smile was replaced by the impish grin and she announced, "But for today how about buying me a stupidly expensive lunch."

Harry snorted a short laugh. "I think I know just the place."

While Harry had Ginny, along with the entire extended Weasley clan and many other friends, to help take his mind of it's worries, Draco Malfoy had no such support network. His mother did her best to be helpful. However her lack of knowledge concerning his activities meant she often was unable to decipher what was truly troubling him. As for Lucius, Draco had grown to so completely despise his father's activities that the pair had become estranged even before the Battle of Hogwarts. Additionally many of his old school friends, including those who were now members of the New Knights of Walpurgis, wanted nothing to do with him. It was also a undeniable fact that those in the group who did believe his story, about being disgusted by how his parents acted during the battle of Hogwarts and wanting to continuing the Dark Lord's work, would turn on him in a heart beat if they learned that he was acting as a spy for Dumbledore's Army. This job had recently become even more difficult. Someone new seemed to be calling the shots for the NKW, someone who preferred to stay behind the scenes and allow access to only a select few.

Despite his best efforts Draco had not been able to gain admittance to this inner circle, nor had he been able to learn the individual's identity. Feeling truly alone and wondering if there wasn't a better way to repay his life debt to Potter, he slouched in his seat as he rode a trolley from his vault back to the lobby of Gringotts, unable to help but wonder if Snape ever endured feelings like this while working as Dumbledore's spy. Reaching the lobby he stood, thrust his hands in his pockets and started to walk from the bank. Suddenly stopping he turned his head and crooked an eyebrow. Why would the goblin driving off in the trolley be singing the song that never ends? With a shrug of his shoulders Draco turned towards the exit and made his way to Knockturn Alley; finding, much to his own annoyance, that he was now powerless to stop humming the tune himself.

The arrival of June found Ron Weasley sitting at his desk easily appearing to be nothing more than another muggle detective. However, while the others were working on kidnappings, art thefts, bank robberies or other such mundane activities, he was finishing a report of suspected magical activity in the muggle community. For the most part he had enjoyed his time working in the Magical Liaison Office of Scotland Yard but did find having to use a computer, "To fit in," slightly annoying; quite certain that kicking back with a cuppa while a quick quill did the work would be infinitely more efficient.

A sudden soft buzzing sound caught Ron's attention and he turned his head to look at the desk to his right. A slender wizard in his mid-forties occupied the work station. He had neatly trimmed tawny hair and a tightly cropped mustache at least two shades darker. In contrast to his fastidiously maintained pate and facial hair, the brows casting a shadow over his hazel eyes seemed to have been allowed to go feral. His lips seemed slightly large, an impression made all the more noticeable by a nose that was obviously too small. Picking up the magically enhanced mobile phone, (dubbed a squawker by the Ministry), vibrating on his desk, he nonchalantly flipped it open with his right thumb and lifted it to his ear, "Ashlock." Even as the Auror was talking on the squawker he stood and reached for his suit coat. Seeing this Ron quickly closed the report he was working on, stood, grabbed his own coat from the back of his chair, put it on and tightened his tie.

Finishing the call Ashlock snapped the squawker closed and slipped it into his left trouser pocket. Nodding towards the door he started walking and slipped on his coat while filling Ron in. "Another fire, this time an old industrial site, the local fire marshal has been quoted as saying he fears they may have a serial arsonist on their hands. He may be right, but I'd be willing to bet crumpets against knuts that we'll once again find otherwise. Why don't you take the lead on this one Weasley."

"Yes Sir," Ron replied in a professional manner. However this was the first time Ashlock had broached the subject of Ron being the lead investigator and on the inside he was jumping for joy. As they reached the stairwell and he held the door for his mentor, "Where are we off too exactly?"

"Barnsfield town center public car park, third level landing on the northwest corner." As Ron joined him in the stairwell and pulled the door closed, Ashlock asked, "You familiar with the spot?" Ron nodded yes and the two Aurors disapparated, appearing a moment later at the designated location.

"You know Weasley," Ashlock started as the made their way on foot to the prepositioned Ministry car, "When your old man came up with this idea I must admit to being somewhat skeptical. But there is no debating that it allows us to arrive at a crime scene crawling with muggles somewhat, shall we say, less conspicuously. Course it gives the Obliviators a little less work. Not that I have any objection to them not being around as often mind you. Between you and me I find them slightly on the creepy side."

Ron decided to ignore his partner's aversion to Obliviators and instead commented on his father as he slid into place behind the steering wheel. "He does have his moments. The squawker was the one I questioned, just couldn't see it catching on." He tapped the dashboard twice with his wand and the engine roared to life as he finished his thought, "Now I can't wait for the Ministry to allow the general public to use them. Back and ready to drive," Ron ordered the car, before continuing, "Course, just like with this car, the higher ups will probably consider them too dangerous for wide spread use." A memory flashed across Ron's mind prompting a chuckled, "Never mind the fact they'd be much easier to explain than two young wizards flying brooms over Windward Close." With the vehicle backed out of its parking space he took the wheel and ordered, "Slow forward." Navigating the ministry car out of the car park and into the afternoon traffic, he found himself having to explain the present he and Harry presented Dudley on the occasion of his eighteenth birthday.

With a silent laugh and a shake of his head Ashlock opinioned, "Left that tale off your application I suspect. Not to worry. I'd bet broomsticks to cauldrons that everyone in the department, no matter how tight collared they try to be, has a story or two like it in their past." Ron nodded in agreement and his superior continued, "Moving on to more recent activities. How do your sister and brother-in-law feel about the upcoming announcement of the World Cup side?"

Ron looked over his shoulder, ignored the car approaching his right rear quarter, cut across a lane of traffic and turned right at the approaching cross street. The cutoff driver flashed Ron a two fingered salute, accompanied by a few choice words, while wondering how the two cars had avoided, almost as if by magic, colliding. Blissfully unaware of the commotion he was leaving in his wake Ron answered, "Ginny is looking forward to making her spot official. Harry on the other hand, I honestly think he isn't convinced he'll be named as seeker."

Ashlock shook his head in disbelief, "Even after all the qualifiers and friendlies he's played?"

"Even after," Ron confirmed. "Don't get me wrong he's my best mate and I love him like a brother but he can be a bit of an enigma. Never hesitating to face danger, but never believing that he has a real chance. Performing some of the most powerful magic I've ever seen, than denying he did anything special."

"What kind of magic?," Ashlock asked, his interest fully piqued.

"Accelerate," Ron ordered the car, once again ignoring the rest of the traffic while merging onto the carriageway, before answering. "After what happened to us during the final battle he decided that he never wanted to have to try and outrun fiendfyre again. So he figured out a way to contain it. Bloody impressive to see, he stands in front of the inferno, without a wand mind you, cups his hands and just seems to squeeze it down into this little marble sized ball." Ron removed his hands from the steering wheel to demonstrate and the car continued to follow the road on its own. "Then he claps his hands over it and shouts, 'interitum totalis,' and it's gone, insists that anybody could do it." Ron returned his hands to the wheel and shrugged, "Guess technically he's right but you won't catch me having a go."

"Nor I," Ashlock agreed. "Who set the fire so he could practice? It would have to be somebody certain of what they were doing so they could control it if things went wonky."

Ron gave his partner a quick glance, trying to decide if he was merely curious or fishing for some hint of a scandal. Deciding the former to be the case he answered, "At first my brother Bill. He's a curse breaker and has a strong working knowledge of many darker spells. Then Bill taught our sister Ginny and it was always her." With the scene of the fire coming into view Ron ended the conversation and ordered the car, "Slow and park." The vehicle responded by slowing and coming neatly to rest next to a police cruiser. With others watching their arrival Ron opted out of touching the dash with his wand, instead placing a finger on the ignition key slot and saying, "Shut down."

Exiting the car Ron took a moment to survey his surroundings. To guard against reflash the chief of the local fire brigade had left one truck on scene. It's three man crew had their hoses played out at the ready and were chatting with the two police officers, who's job was preventing curious onlookers from getting to close to the smoking ruins of the old factory. The boundaries of their responsibility clearly marked by a ring of yellow plastic tape strung from any convenient tree, fence post or light stanchion. Flashing his badge to the two police officers, Ron lifted the yellow tape, allowing Ashlock to pass underneath before ducking under himself. Once inside the perimeter, the two wizards made straight towards the only other individuals standing among the ruins, two muggles who seemed busy talking to each other in hushed tones and kicking the odd charred timber out of the way.

Approaching the pair, Ron held out his hand to the older of the two and introduced himself, "Afternoon, Ron Weasley, Scotland Yard." Nodding towards his mentor he added, "This is Blain Ashlock."

"Robbie Lewis," the muggle detective responded while accepting Ron's hand. "This is DS James Hathaway," he continued, nodding towards his partner before giving Blain a quizzical look.

As Ron moved on to shake James' hand, Blain stepped forward to accept Robbie's offered hand and answered the unspoken question by announcing; "Thought it was time for Weasley to take the lead on one."

Inspector Lewis nodded his understanding before using the slightest of hand gestures to indicate to James that he should stay with Ron, who had already started exploring the ruins. In two long strides the Sergeant was at Ron's side and engaging him in conversation. "I take your presence means Scotland Yard believes their may be arsonist at large."

"There's always an arsonist at large," Ron replied, sounding rather more aloof than he intended. "However in this case your own fire marshal has stated he believes that may be the case." Kneeling down he picked up a blackened section of collapsed roofing member before asking, "When is the fire inspector due?"

"Not until morning I'm afraid," Hathaway answered. "It will make a rather long night for the lads in uniform, having to keep watch over things."

"That it will," Ron agreed, tossing the timber back to the ground and standing. "I don't suppose the fire brigade will loiter for much more than another hour or two before they're satisfied it won't reflash though," he added while moving on.

"Most likely not," Hathaway agreed. "There are a couple of spots, one right here," he pointed as they walked, "That appear as if they've burned longer and hotter than the rest."

Reaching what was left of the back wall, Ron held his hand out, just inches from the seared brick, and circled it slightly before flexing his fingers and dropping his arm back to his side. "If it started here I don't think it will be down to faulty wiring."

Fortunately for Ron, the absence of any type of muggle electrical residue caused his statement to make complete sense to Hathaway who nodded in agreement before commenting, "It might seem so here. However the spot over there is centered by a junction box."

Ron turned his head to look in the direction James was indicating. He had easily detected magical residue on this spot and suspected he would be able to on the junction box. Whoever the culprit was, they were taking great pains to ensure there would be an easily explainable muggle explanation for this fire. Sighing he looked at Hathaway, "I suppose I should take a look at it before we join our inspectors on a stroll around the perimeter." The pair started making their way across the floor and when they reached the halfway point Ron muttered, "Whoa," and froze in his tracks.

Stopping half a step later, Hathaway turned his head while asking, "What is it?"

Ron was feeling the residue of magical activity that couldn't have been more than a few hours old, and it felt to him that he was standing in a spot where at least four distinct individuals had cast spells. He couldn't tell this to James however and thinking quickly answered, "Nothing really, just a thought. If we have one hot spot over there," he nodded to indicate the location the had just left, "And another over here," he nodded in the direction they'd been walking. "Then wouldn't it be logical to assume, if this was arson that is, that the arsonist may have set a fire on each of the four walls?"

Hathaway pondered this for a moment before agreeing, "It would indeed. I guess that means we'll be checking the other two walls before wrapping things up."

"Well?" Ashlock asked, once he and Ron were in the car and on their way back to the car park.

"Most certainly arson and most certainly magic, I make it at least four individuals", Ron started. "These attacks are becoming more frequent and I suspect are building to something that will eventually cross over into the magical world."

"I suspect you may be correct," Blain replied. "But what say we keep our thoughts focused on the case in hand?"

Ron nodded and, regretting that what he had to say next would mean not returning home to Hermione for the evening, continued with, "It would be a good idea to return later tonight with a full investigation squad and take a look around before the muggles disrupt everything with their investigation tomorrow." Knowing Blain's aversion to Obliviators, he shot him a quick glance before adding, "And given that the local police will be watching the sight all night it might be worthwhile to invite along an Obliviator or two."

"Good work Weasley, I agree completely," Blain responded while fishing the squawker from his pocket and starting to dial. Giving Ron a serious look he continued, "As the time is rapidly approaching, I don't see any harm in telling you. When you probationary service ends in September I'll be requesting the Ministry make your assignment permanent. Of course, if the rumors are true, several other divisions will be trying to get their hands on you also. Looks like I may just be in for a bit of a scuffle." At this point the party being called answered their squawker and Blain had to let the conversation drop as he reported their preliminary findings.

As his supervisor arranged their evenings activities Ron stared out the windscreen and smiled. Had it really been almost three years since he arrived, nervous, apprehensive and yes, a little scared, at the Auror Training Center on that god forsaken rock of an island, Gruinard? To be certain, there had been moments of frustration, especially during the first few weeks. However, after what he had already experienced in life, Ron never really doubted his ability to see things through to end. Now, with the road slipping under the wheels of the Ministry car acting as the perfect metaphor, that end was quickly approaching and it seemed not only had he made it, but that others had seen something special in him. He was no longer thought of as just the son of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or the third member of the golden trio. Ron had succeeded in carving out his own niche in the world and had to admit that being seen as his own man felt very good, very good indeed.

Three weeks passed as Ron led the investigation which resulted in the arrests of two members of the New Knights of Walpurgis. Having escorted them to the Ministry for further question, he stopped by the Department of Magical Games and Sports to witness the introduction of England's Quidditch World Cup side. To know one's surprise both the Potters were named to the squad and once the official ceremonies concluded, Ron rushed forward to embrace his sister. Wrapping her into a bear hug, he spun once with a laughing Ginny in his arms before returning her to her feet and offering his hand to an amused Harry.

As Ron was enjoying the good news with his sister and best mate, his oldest brother was enduring a somewhat less enjoyable gathering. Bill Weasley and Fizzcrank, the goblin who had joined him in testing the Auror trainees on Gruinard, stood before the assembled directors of Gringotts. Looking down his nose, over half frame glasses, Ragnok addressed the pair. "Mr. Weasley, however inadvertent it may have been, you are responsible for bringing this, 'song that never ends,' inside these walls. Therefore, as we simply cannot have our goblins singing like common dwarf laborers expanding the vaults, you and Fizzcrank will work on no other projects until this curse has been lifted."


	68. A Muggle in a Magical Fight

**A Muggle in a Magical Fight**

Harry Potter hadn't even been given enough time to change out of his England game kit and into a fresh set of warm-ups before being ushered into a room full of reporters. Along with national team manager, Rufus Griffin, and captain, Gwenog Jones, he now sat behind a table on a slightly raised dais sipping a glass of water. Looking over the top of his glass he stared at the man who was asking what is perhaps the silliest, most over used, question asked of all teams who have lost a championship match. "I assume you are, most understandably, disappointed but do you think you'll one day look back on this as a satisfying experience?"

Glancing at his manager, whose expression was clearly sending the message, "stick to the standard answers," Harry ignored him in favor of his captain, who simply shrugged her shoulders as if saying, "Say what you think."

Harry took another sip of water before placing the glass back on the table and answering. "Yes I am disappointed and no I don't think I'll ever look back on this as a satisfying experience." As quills quickly scribbled he continued, "Look, I'm not taking anything away from the Chileans. They flew a hell of a match. It's just that we spent two years qualifying for this bloody tournament and had to play three extremely difficult matches in five days to win our group. An achievement which merely earned us the right to play three more matches in five more days in our semi-final group. Three games, I might point out, that were capped off by an almost five hour marathon before we could dispatch Victor and the Bulgarians to advance to the finals in what should have been..." he managed to catch himself before saying aloud that England/Bulgaria should have been the final, "... well let's just say that's a great deal to go through only to fall forty points short. Especially when I should have captured the fu..." he once more caught himself in time, "...bloody snitch thirty minutes earlier."

"Why do you think you should have captured it thirty minutes earlier?" Another reporter asked?

"Weren't you watching the bloody game?!" Harry snapped. "The damn thing was in my hand and I flinched at a bludger which Gwenog had safely deflected away from me!"

"But it scarcely missed your head by inches," the reporter responded.

Harry picked his water back up and slouched in his chair murmuring, "At this level that's not an acceptable excuse."

Feeling disappointed in herself, not just for almost failing to protect Harry but also for failing to knock Chilean seeker, Xiomara Aiello, from her broom, Gwenog Jones patted Harry on the knee and leaned forward to take up the conversation. "Harry is always too hard on himself. I've already told him that we wouldn't have made it out of the group without him. Bottom line is the whole squad made mistakes today and at this level the match often comes down to who makes the fewest mistakes. Chile simple flew better than we did and they deserve the title." Stealing a glance at Harry she added, "And now it's time to head back to England and prepare for league play, where I look forward to trying to knock Harry off his broom instead of keeping him on it."

Several in the room chuckled at this, including Harry who always enjoyed a verbal sparring match with Gwenog, whom he had come to think of as not just a talented rival but also a friend. With her comment being just the tonic need to take his mind off the match, he sat up straight, patted her on the shoulder, smiled and declared, "Good luck with that."

Standing, Rufus declared, "I believe that will wrap things up for now." Adding while escorting his players from the room, "The whole squad will be available for interviews in the players lounge once they've had the chance to change."

Entering the wizard's changing room Harry flopped into the chair in front of his locker and ran a hand through his hair. Looking at the ceiling he blew out his breath, making a puttering sound with his lips, while letting his mind wonder back over his third year of professional quidditch. By all accounts it had been highly successful. He had managed to avoid any new, serious, injuries and with World Cup qualifying completed before the Christmas holidays the second half of the season was relatively easy. Of course there had been a handful of international friendlies, but they weren't played at anything near the level of a fully contested match. Consequently, with their seeker well rested and healthy week after week, the Cannon's returned to the top of the table. For the third year running they also advanced to the finals of the B and I cup, dispatching the Caerphilly Catapults to complete the double and bring two trophies home to Chudley. Now it was time, as Gwenog had noted, to return home and prepare for the upcoming season. Actually, prepare for the upcoming season was a bit of misnomer. It was really more a case of trying to recover from the World Cup while getting ready for the opener against Kenmare in just one weeks time. With a sigh Harry pulled off his boots and stood to remove his robes. Walking to the shower he shook his head while noting, to himself, that the upcoming year would also bring the return of the European Cup. Stepping under the warm water he couldn't help wondering if becoming an auror wouldn't have been the easier career choice.

In just under an hour's time Harry was dressed in his traveling robes and stepped from the changing room into the player's lounge. He was chatting with Quidditch Illustrated reporter Elliot Burkholder when they were joined by Ginny. In the Potter household Elliot held the twin distinctions of not only being the first reporter to treat Harry as just another player, but also asking Ginny a question about her career instead of Harry's. That, combined with an easy going personality, meant that Harry and Ginny both enjoyed talking with him and granted him much closer access than any of his colleagues. The trio was still chatting when Rufus Griffin announced that it was time for the team to depart and everyone started filing from the room.

Harry glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it had already been more than six hours since the match had begun, or at least since the teams had ceremonially flown out for the prematch festivities. Leaning towards Ginny he asked, "Did you notice Ron, Hermione or Dudley after the match? I double checked and all three of their names were on the approved list for post match admittance."

Ginny shook her head no, "I didn't. Maybe something came up and they had to leave right after, or couldn't make it."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed, "And with Luna still in the Cook Islands, Dudley wouldn't have been able to travel without Ron or Hermione. I just hope they're all alright."

"I'm sure they are," Ginny replied while giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze that betrayed her own concerns. Glancing at her watch she added, "It will only be about four-thirty Sunday morning when we get home. Maybe they'll meet us there."

"Sure they will," Harry smirked as he helped Ginny into the magical coach that would transport them back to England and took his seat next to her.

With a crash as loud as directly overhead thunder the coach appeared at the training grounds of England's national quidditch team. Harry and Ginny were retrieving their personal bags and wishing their teammates goodbye when Percy and Audrey joined them.

A smile decorated Ginny's face as she moved to greet her brother and his wife, "Percy! Audrey! We didn't actually think anyone..." The sullen look on their faces froze her in her tracks and forced her voice to become barely more than a whisper, "What's happened?"

* * *

Lingering twilight cast shadowy illumination across the countryside, betraying the fact that the sun had already set. In the near darkness Draco Malfoy and several others quietly fanned out to surround a small cottage. Soon even this last vintage of light would vanish and the group would have half an hour of darkness to carry out their task. After that the rising full moon would once again cast a soft glow over the scene. Fumbling with the coin in his pocket, Draco swore under his breath. For more than three years he and Potter had used the bloody thing to arrange meetings but he had never bothered to really study it closely. Now, without taking the galleon from his trousers, he was attempting to send a message to every member of Dumbledore's Army. A message that was restricted to twenty characters in length. Hoping he had it right and the others would understand it, Draco pushed his thumb into the center of the coin and took up his position.

Neville Longbottom sat the desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry reviewing his syllabus for first year herbology. He found the task tedious, certainly not as enjoyable as his ongoing research, but classes would be starting in just over a week's time and it was a job that had to be completed. Suddenly he felt a warmness against his thigh as the D.A. coin in his pocket started to vibrate. Taking it out, he glanced at the message, stood, stepped across the grate of the fireplace and was gone with a green flash.

Ron Wesley answered the knock on the door of his and Hermione's flat. Ushering Dudley Dursley in he shouted towards the bedroom, "Come on Hermione, Dudley's here. If we don't get a move on we're going to be late to the match."

"For goodness sake Ronald," Hermione responded exiting the bedroom and waving hello to Dudley. "We have over an hour and the portkey is right there on the table ready to go."

"Yes, I know," Ron almost pouted in reply. "But it's the world cup finals and all the way in the Northwest Territories. Plus, don't forget, once we get there we need to buy souvenirs and food before we find our seats."

Suddenly Ron's and Dudley's hand shot to their pockets and Hermione began fishing through her hand bag. All three of them stared at the message, "tonks ctg send help."

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, "This was sent from Malfoy's coin." He shot a longing glance at the portkey sitting on the table before continuing, "We need to check on this."

Hermione shook her head in agreement. "Yes we do, but we need to be cautious. I know we all told Harry that if he trusts Draco then so do we," she paused for a moment before finishing with, "But when it comes right down to it, well, the bottom line is this is Malfoy we're talking about. How much do we really trust him? It might be best if we apparated to some place more distant, say the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole, and approach the cottage more quietly on foot."

"I tend to agree with you, but if he really needs help we don't have the time," Ron replied while removing his wand. Responding to the expression Hermione shoot his way he added, "Fine, we'll apparate to the little stone bridge about a quarter mile west of the cottage then. You know the one?"

Hermione positioned her own wand at the ready. "Yes."

"I'm coming too," Dudley injected. Before either Ron or Hermione could protest he pulled the eye of Horus from under his shirt. "I may not be an original member of Dumbledore's Army, but I can take care of myself in a fight and you might need this." When both Hermione and Ron remained unconvinced he added, "It's not coming without me."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance and in that one look both understood the other to be thinking it was a bad idea but neither willing to deny Dudley had a valid point. Extending his arm, Ron grudgingly responded, "Fair enough mate. Take my arm and keep your head down if the spells start flying."

As total darkness settled over the grounds of Tonks cottage Theodore Nott placed his hand on Draco's shoulder, "It's time Malfoy. Are you ready?"

Draco nodded yes, stood to his full height and started walking towards the cottage hoping that help would arrive soon. The plan, which he had just learned in detail only a few minutes earlier, called for him to simply knock on the door, incapacitate his aunt Andromeda, in whatever way he felt worked best, and grab Teddy who would then be used as a bait to lure Harry Potter into a trap. To Draco's mind there were two problems with this plan. One, he wasn't even sure if his aunt would open the door for him. and two, he didn't trust who ever was running the New Knights of Walpurgis any more than most of the members seemed to trust him. Thus he was certain that the individual behind this plan had no intention of allowing Teddy to survive. Now halfway to the cottage the sound of protective wards being cast by the others caused him freeze on the spot. To Draco's mind, what had seemed a grim situation became hopeless. Even if he had sent the message correctly and Dumbledore's Army arrived, they would have to dismantle the wards before they could help him.

Inside the cottage the fireplace glowed green and Neville stepped into the kitchen. Removing his wand he quickly searched the ground floor before calling up the stairs, "Mrs. Tonks it's Neville Longbottom. We've met before; I'm a friend of Harry and Ginny."

Andromeda Tonks stuck her head out of an upstairs room. "I remember you Neville, but why are you here? I was just putting Teddy to bed."

"No time to go into details," Neville answered as he started up the stairs. Hurrying past a confused and concerned Andromeda he picked up Teddy and started back down the stairs, explaining in a calm but tense voice, "You and Teddy may be in danger and need to leave straight away." Stopping at the fireplace he handed Teddy back to Andromeda and declared, "Floo to my office at Hogwarts, find Professor McGonagall and tell her what's happening." With the pair safely on their way Neville sealed the flue and put out the lights. When the sound of spells being cast reached his ears, he chanced a glance out the window and saw a lone, silvery haired, figure making his way towards the cottage.

Hermione, Ron and Dudley appeared out of thin air on a small stone bridge over what was currently a dry creek bed. They immediately froze with two wands pointed straight at their faces. "Sorry about that, thought it best to make sure," Zacharias Smith apologized as he and Hanna Abbot dropped their wands.

"Understood," Ron agreed before additional sounds of disapparition caused them all to spin with wands at the ready.

"Hope we're not too late," Ernie MacMillian announced as he Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein rushed to join the others. "We went looking for Neville before leaving Hogwarts. He used the floo network and sent Mrs. Tonks back to the school. Lavender is showing her to the Headmistresses office and will be along shortly."

Ron slapped a hand against his forehead, "The floo, why didn't I think of that?" Turning to Hermione he continued, "Take Ernie, Padma and Anthony to the Burrow. Tell mum what's happening and ask her to notify the order, then floo to the cottage. If Neville's holding it on his own he could use another wand or two."

Placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder, to stop her from leaving, Padma countered, "It won't do any good. I tried already and it's been sealed against incoming traffic."

Ron nodded his head, "Makes sense, I'd have done it too. Wouldn't want to give the other side a chance to use it against me, even it meant blocking off help as well." Once again turning his attention to Hermione he altered his original instructions. "Once you give the word to mum rejoin us outside the cottage."

Given the circumstances Hermione didn't like the idea of leaving Ron's side, even if only for the briefest of moments. However, before she could voice her objections the group on the bridge was joined by George and a noticeable pregnant Angelina, who had come to investigate the sound of others apparating. "We'll go," George volunteered. "Given her current condition I'm not crazy about Angie being here. Maybe mum will be able to talk some sense into her." Before they left he added, "Lee, Seamus, Dean and some others are already there, and there are some type of protective charms in place. We could see Malfoy walking towards the cottage but couldn't hear anything or approach it ourselves."

"Thanks, useful to know," Ron replied as George and Angelina departed and the group on the bridge started running towards the cottage.

Draco reached the door of Tonks cottage and raised his hand to knock. On the last half of his walk he'd seen some of the DA arriving. Including Seamus Finnigan who'd actually disapparated on a spot inside the wards and had been shot back out like a human cannon ball. With the knowledge that help was on hand, Draco was now trying to divine a way to stall until the shield could be dismantled. Seeing no way forward, other than refusing to go along with the plan, he lowered his hand, turned his back to the door and shouted, "No! I won't do anything that places an innocent child in danger!"

Inside the cottage Neville, who been peaking out the window, stood up straight with his back against the wall. He hadn't spent a moment doubting that Draco's call for help was sincere, but that still hadn't prepared him for the declaration he'd just heard. Deciding he'd open the door and offer Draco what shelter the structure could offer he froze on the spot as cries of "Coward," and "Blood traitor." rose from the perimeter of the grounds.

"A Coward and blood traitor am I?" Draco shouted back. "Was it cowardly to spend the last three years as a spy for Potter and Dumbledore's Army? Is it cowardly to stand here now, alone and facing all of you? Am I a blood traitor for wanting to protect my aunt and my second cousin? The blood that flows through their veins is the same blood that flows through mine. I'd be a blood traitor not to defend them! Every single one of you is a bloody stupid bigot if you can't see that!"

Suddenly the door to the cottage opened and Neville stepped out to join Draco. "You don't stand alone Draco. You take the left, I'll take the right and we'll both take the front. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Draco answered, "And Longb... err... Neville, just in case I don't get the chance later, thank you."

Before Neville could tell Draco he was welcome the first jinx was fired at them and they both threw up a shield.

"Bloody hell!," Ron exclaimed as he arrived at the cottage. Neville and Draco were standing shoulder to shoulder, each half turned, trying to cover three directions and fighting a purely defensive battle against eight advancing attackers. The door to the cottage was open, inviting a retreat to relative safety, but each time the pair tried moving towards it one of their adversaries managed to force them back.

Ron held his hand out towards Dudley. "Dudley, quickly give me the eye of Horace." Dudley pulled the amulet form under his shirt and placed it in Ron's hand. Ron made a quick studied the aqua marine dome which was the physical manifestation of the protective wards. Pointing a finger at a spot several hundred yards to his right he declared, "There, that spot right their. It looks like a small crack in the wards. Do you see it?"

"Yes," Dudley answered. "Is that the weak spot?"

Ron dropped the eye of Horace, "It is." Starting to run towards the sport he shouted to the others in an authoritative voice that caught some by surprise but gained all of their attention, "Follow us!" Reaching the approximate location of the crack he once again held out his hand and Dudley once more complied by placing the enchanted charm in it. "Listen up," Ron shouted, "We don't have the time to dismantle the wards. We're going to have to break through them with good old brute strength. I'm going to fire a Deprimo at what I believe to be the weakest spot. Once the target is marked I want all of you use the same spell on the same spot. Dudley will help keep you on target." With the attack on the protective wards underway Ron cast a patronus to send a message to his auror partner, Blain Ashlock, "NKW attack underway on the grounds of Andromeda Tonks' cottage near Ottery St Catchpole. Eight attackers confirmed with more suspected, send a complete flying squad. Non-Ministry friendlies are involved. Check with me upon arrival." With the message on its way, Ron searched out Hermione, "I'll be covering your back, as soon as the wards fall cast anti-apparition charms so no one can escape." Turning to Lee Jordan he added, "Grab somebody else and do the same thing on the other side of the grounds."

"On it mate," Lee answered. Spotting George, minus Angelina, he shouted, "You're with me one ear," and the pair took off at a run.

"A little more up and to the left," Dudley instructed Justin Finch-Fletchley, "Perfect, perfect, bang on with that one." Moving on he continued to make his way along the firing line, shouting words of encouragement and pausing from time to time to adjust the aim of those whose fire had drifted off target. Suddenly a sound similar to distant thunder rolled through the night sky. "Yes," Dudley exclaimed! "That's it! A web of cracks has spread across the whole dome!"

Ron ran to Dudley's side with his hand outstretched. Despite the surge of emotion running through him he managed to keep his voice calm as he requested, "Give me the eye." Dudley placed the pendant in Ron's hand while keeping the chain around his neck. Ron studied the wards for a moment before dropping the amulet and shouting to the others. "We've almost broken through! Everyone grab a partner and spread out so we have the cottage surrounded, then keep blasting away!"

"Blasting away at what," Alicia Spinnet asked? "We don't have a charm to let us see the wards and how will we know when they've fallen?"

"At this point straight ahead will do," Ron answered, "And don't worry you'll be able to tell when they've fallen." Raising his voice, Ron once again addressed the group as a whole, "Everyone stay vigilant. It's a safe bet there are more than just the eight of them we can see."

As the others fanned out Dudley, unsure what he would do when the wards fell, stood fast watching their physical manifestation start to crumble. He was soon joined by a witch with sandy blond hair which held just a hint of a natural curl. Though they'd never been formally introduced, Dudley had seen her before and had the distinct impression that Hermione didn't exactly care for her.

The newcomer took the lead with introductions, "Lavender Brown. You're Harry's cousin, right? Looks like you could use somebody to cover your back."

"Dudley Dursley," Dudley answered with a nod yes, more than slightly unsettled by the wild look in Lavender's eyes. Still he couldn't deny that as the only muggle in a magical fight, it would be nice to have a wand by his side. A thought he shared with his new partner as he accepted her assistance. Suddenly a sound very much like far off shattering glass, followed by a rush of air, announced the complete collapse of the protective wards.

With a shout of, "Let's go!" Dudley sprinted forward. Crossing the grounds with a quickness that would have surprised many he dodged a spell while another bounced of a shield cast by Lavender. The pair altered their course towards the source of the attack and, as Lavender veered off to challenge the caster of the second spell, Dudley thundered through a shrub like a charging rhino to find himself face to face with a startled wizard. Before the man could react he was robbed of his breath by the anvil like impact of Dudley's right hand against his solar plexus. A sickening crunch announced that the air would not easily return to his lungs as Dudley's left hand found his ribs. A monstrous right hand to the jaw briefly return Dudley's victim to a upright position before he sank, unconscious, to the ground.

Picking up his fallen adversary's wand Dudley turned to find Lavender still locked in combat with her own foe. After a brief internal debate he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled, "Me and Harry are family, might as well try." Pointing the wand at the wizard he uttered, "Shoot something!" Not surprised by his lack of results he searched his mind for an incantation that he'd heard others use, finally settling on stupefy. When the results were again negative he admitted to himself that he hadn't really believed he would have any success and pocketed the wand while setting off to help Lavender.

Before Dudley could take two steps Lavender succeeded in firing an expelliarmus past her opponent's defenses. Ignoring her foe's flying wand, Lavender charged forward and landed her foot squarely in his groin. A pain induced groan escaping his lips, the wizard's hands flew downwards as he doubled over at the waist, only to have his nose introduced to Lavender's rapidly up-thrusted knee. Sinking to his knees, Lavender's subdued antagonist blinked at her once before falling to the ground, a moaning shadow of his former self.

With a low rumbling snarl Lavender spun at the sound of Dudley's approach, her wand pointed straight at his chest. Startled, Dudley threw his hands in the air and took a step back. With a shake of her head, Lavender relaxed her stance, muttering in a low, almost embarrassed voice, "Sorry about that. Ever since Greyback bit me I can sometimes get a little carried away during the full moon."

"Fenrir Greyback! The werewolf!" Dudley exclaimed, taking two more steps back.

"Relax," Lavender responded. "He wasn't transformed when he bit me. I won't change into a werewolf. It's just that, with the right triggers that is, I might experience sudden personality changes once every twenty eight nights."

Dudley smirked, hesitated for a moment, then announced, "Well hell, all women go through that. Come on; let's find another victim to whale on."

Before Lavender could respond a series of loud pops announced the arrival of Blain Ashlock and a Department of Magical Law Enforcement flying squad. With their numbers now in the clear minority several members of the NKW tried to apparate, a few managing to make their escape. However most found their path blocked by the charms Hermione and Lee Jordan had put in place and were forced to alter their plans. Turning tail they attempted fleeing on foot, pursuers close on their heels.

Gregory Goyle was not among those opting to retreat. Instead he charged towards the cottage yelling, "Death to all mudbloods and blood traitors! Fende ignis incaendo!"

"No!" Ron shouted, charging towards Goyle and the cursed flames of fiendfyre spewing forth from his wand. Without hesitation Ron raised his wand and shouted, "Fende ignis contentio!"

"Don't!" Hermione shouted as several raised their wands to assist Ron. "The use of any other magic could interfere with the containment he's placing around it." With tears beginning to form in her eyes she added, at barley more than a whisper, "Now that he's started, Ron has to stand alone."

Continually fueled by new energy from Goyle's wand the flames began to grow and transform, rolling and bubbling in an undulating mass of wanton destruction seeking a victim, until at last they took on the shape of a fully winged dragon. While the flames were no longer advancing, they continued to gain strength and strike at the wards Ron was struggling to maintain. Already his eyes stung from the sweat pouring down his face and his hands felt like they were immersed in nearly boiling water.

Suddenly a wolf like howl broke the night and two dark shapes flashed through Ron's periphery. Dudley and Lavender, having decided that if magic couldn't help Ron, perhaps physical confrontation could, dove at Goyle and drove him to the ground. Not willing to give up, he held fast to his wand until Dudley's heel dug into the back of his hand, forcing him to let go.

With the fire no longer being strengthened Ron fought on with renewed confidence. Dropping to one knee and ignoring the pain as the heat caused the skin on his hands and arms to blister. Slowly but surely the dragon began to shrink and transform until it was no more than a ball the size of large marble. However the heat radiating from the tiny sphere was still as intense as the roaring dragon. Feeling faint, Ron tried to rise and finish off the miniature inferno, only to fall back to his knees, almost loosing control of the flames which sparked and hissed in response to their near release.

As the minutes passed Ron moved ever closer to complete exhaustion, until he had no understanding of anything apart from his own struggle. He was unaware of Hermione standing with her back to him, her head buried in George's chest, unable to bear the anxiety of watching. Despite the fact that it happened directly in front of him, he didn't notice Dudley and Lavender dragging a subdued Goyle away. Even his pain was now a thing on the periphery of his consciousness. Ron no longer felt the burning on his hands and arms which had become scared to an oozing, scaly, black mass. He did not recognize the fact that the vary clothes he was wearing were beginning to smolder, or that his face, blotchy and red, burned beyond the worst sunburn anyone had ever experienced, was starting to blister. He remained oblivious as Blain Ashlock cautiously approached, cupped his hands around the burning spear and clapped them together while saying, "Interitum totalis."

With the fire dispatched to the mysterious destination of all vanquished spells, Ron dropped his wand before collapsing; face first, into the brittle scorched grass. His last observations before drifting off to a place beyond that occupied by normal slumber were faintly hearing Blain say, "Well done partner, lets get you some help," and vaguely being aware of Hermione sobbing his name as she sank to his side.


End file.
